Light of The Sea
by Desna
Summary: Lucy faces the prospect of remaking herself. The guild is gone, her friends have left her, she goes with Bickslow and the Raijinshuu to Bosco to make a new life and hopefully heal her broken heart. Along the way, she will find new magics and the possibility of a love that could last forever.
1. Chapter 1 Broken

A/N ok, cyberbullying happened. The stories are all coming back though some only to A03 where I will have them under Desna1. Don't worry, every single story is coming back, and I have help, a lot of it, to get the rewrites done. Thank you to the wonderful writers assisting me going forward and to all of the readers who have been messaging me and continue to follow me here. Light of the Sea lives on...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

One week. She never would have thought so little time could do so much. One day she was fighting with her friends, in a guild she adored, loved, that had become her family. Then she'd sacrificed what mattered most, her most cherished friend, her greatest link to her lost mother, all to save them.

The next day was finding everyone, except some people didn't want to be found...Erza, Gray, just gone. When they had gotten back to Magnolia they'd been told by a tearful Mira the guild was disbanded, she'd stood sobbing with Levy, both unsure of what was going to become of them without Fairy Tail. Then Gajeel had appeared, and Lucy watched as Gajeel had taken her place as Levys shoulder, enfolding the script mage in his arms, comforting her, and Lucy stepped aside, she knew how Levy felt about Gajeel, even in the deepest darkest misery and depression she'd ever felt she couldn't come between those two, she had watched Gajeel cheer Levy up, offer to keep her with him, he'd been offered a commission with the Rune Knights and he could bring her with him and they would be Ok, she wasn't alone, he'd never leave her alone, he and Pantherlily would be there with her.

Lucy had stood alone watching Levy getting the affection and attention she had always wanted from Gajeel and had searched for her own Dragon Slayer, seeking his pink hair and even hoping to see Happy, as mean spirited and nasty as the blue cat could be at times he was still a friend, and she needed them, Gods she needed Natsus shoulder, needed to feel his warm arms around her, needed him to tell her it would be ok, she wasn't alone, like Gajeel had done for Levy.

But Natsu wasn't there, Natsu couldn't be found at all, nobody had seen him.

Giving other friends tearful hugs she had staggered back home to find a note...a note that had almost killed her...had shattered her heart and soul and left her shaking and sobbing until Loke and Virgo had come through their gates and tried to comfort her.

It had been only one week now since she had sacrificed Aquarius and she stood staring at the rubble that had been Fairy Tail...her family...her life...her everything and she had no idea what to do, could only sink to her knees and sob quietly.

Natsu had abandoned her, Erza, Gray, the people she'd thought of as family, who she had thought loved her back...had abandoned her. Left her behind without a backwards glance.

After she didn't know how long she realized people were looking at her, the townspeople were rebuilding, and she was...in the way causing a scene. So, she staggered to her feet and stood, trying to think of what she was going to do...where she was going to go.

Nothing was coming to her though, just...grief, hopelessness...terrible soul consuming misery. Aquarius would have popped out and slapped her...but she had sacrificed the mermaid for the friends and guild that had abandoned her.

"Cosplayer?" She whirled and immediately tipped over, falling painfully.

"Shit...Gods Cosplayer, I love you falling for me but don't be so dramatic about it you hurt yourself!" Bickslow said, scrambling to help her up.

"I...Bickslow? Y..you haven't left like everyone else?" She asked shakily, wobbling when she was upright again enough that Bickslow held on to her.

"No...Laxus, Freed and I all wanted to get shit set up so we could come back ya know? We got a realtor to look at renting out our homes to people who needed them, got the shit we weren't leaving behind shipped ahead and we're going to Bosco." He replied.

Lucy blinked at him. "Bosco?"

Bickslow grinned at her "Yeah Cosplayer, it's where I was born, my family is there, and my brother runs a big guild there, we need work, can't just hang around ya know? Works gonna be hard to come by if we don't get guilded and I just got my citizenship and shit restored a little while ago, so...you know...go where the opportunities are right? Have you figured out what you're doing yet?" He asked. Lucy shook her head and burst into tears again and the Seith bit his lip.

"Way to go, you made her cry again" Papa snapped.

"Always such a way with women." Popo added

"Our mage, such a way with words." Pipi said

"Fuck off you guys...hey..Cosplayer...look, um...I don't really need to ask anyone since it's my fucking family so...you want to come with us? I mean, Bosco is pretty awesome, we're staying at my Dads until we can get into the guild, which should happen pretty quick since my older brother is the guild master and all. He invited us...didn't put a limit on it either, said anyone from my guild was welcome so that means you too." He said brightly and Lucy lifted her eyes from staring despondently at her feet to meet hopeful worried crimson ones peeking out through the familiar visor.

She pressed her lips together, mind trying to process it.

"Come on Cosplayer, come with us, don't stay here all by yourself…" He prompted.

"I think you broke her Bixy...come on Blondie, how bout it? You know White Sea has some badass housing for their guild members and you haven't lived till you've relaxed in a Boscan bath house." A deeper voice added and she looked to see Laxus, still bandaged, still looking a little paler and not as imposing as his usual larger than life self standing a few feet away.

"Y..you want me to come?" She croaked out and got two warm smiles.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't, in fact, I'm loving the idea more and more, you know the Academe Celestine is in Bosco?! It's like this awesome school dedicated just to celestial magic...all the big Astronomy stuff is there, all sorts of amazing shit you'd go all crazy for." Bickslow said brightly.

"Come with us Lucy...don't stay here." Laxus added more quietly, he could see her sadness, had damn near been brought to his knees when he'd heard her quiet sobs, it was why he'd redirected Bickslow to swing by the remains of the guild and ignored the mans protests about not wanting to get depressed.

"We'll help you get ready, we leave for Hargeon in the morning and Bixys Dad can get us another ticket for you for the airship we're catching in Hargeon to Bosco." He added and felt a little better seeing a faint glimmer of hope break through the black misery he'd seen in those doe eyes.

He felt, in that moment if they left her, the woman that had been called the Light of Fairy Tail...would go out, that was how bad she looked.

"O..Ok…"

"Well alright then! Let me call my dad, he could charm the stink off a vulcan, he can get your landlady to let you out of your lease, there's tons of folks looking for housing right now so she'll be able to rent the place out quick." Bickslow grinned stepping away with his lacrima com.

Laxus stepped up to her, putting a hand under her chin and tipping her head back so she looked up at him. "You're not alone Lucy." He said quietly and then gasped when the blonde threw herself at him, arms around his waist and she was sobbing into his chest soaking his purple shirt.

Bickslow smirked at him "Now who broke her? Call Freed, we need to help her get her shit packed." Bickslow prompted then "what? Who? What the hell are you doing Bickslow? Did you accidentally dial me again while you're having sex with some woman?!" Came a smooth voice.

Bickslows eyes flew wide.

"No! Dad! Hey look I need help with one more thing…" he moved a little further away since Laxus was laughing at him and was trying to fish his com out of his jeans pocket but there was a little shower of gold beside them and he was looking wide eyed at her pink haired maid.

"I will happily handle all of the Princess' belongings Dragon Slayer, please just see to her." She said to him and Laxus smiled, hugging Lucy to him, rubbing a hand up and down her back as she cried and kissing the top of her head.

"I've got her Virgo, get her things, hold on to them...she's moving to Bosco with the Raijinshuu." He said firmly.

So that was how she ended up on board an airship the following day, listening to Bickslows excited chatter while sipping a smoothie Laxus had put in her hand with a stern look. He'd found out the reason she was so damn light headed was because she couldn't remember when she'd last eaten anything and had been watching her like a hawk ever since.

Freed had given her a book to read on Boscan culture, though she'd read some about it before it was still going to be an adjustment. At least she wasn't going there a virgin, she'd given that up to Gregory, the sexy Librarian from Crocus who she'd flirted with over the course of several jobs for more than a year before he'd finally asked her out and she'd happily accepted. They had club hopped and she had drank way to much and ended up on her hands and knees with a drunk man pounding into her virgin channel like it wasn't and while the alcohol eased the pain some, she still winced thinking about it.

Cana had assured her when she tried again it wouldn't hurt like the first time, but Lucy hadn't bothered to go back for more. Still so many people thought a lot about it and pleasure was huge in Bosco. Maybe she'd try it more...she'd wait and see. She knew her spirits were more than a little excited about going there. Loke was already begging for a trip to a bath house and Virgo had asked her to try and at least visit the Academe Celestine, which Lucy was currently reading about when she could between listening to Bickslow gushing about getting to a bath house himself and how Boscan spas rivaled the ones in Minstrel.

"They're decidedly better." Freed said firmly and Lucy arched a flawlessly sculpted brow at him.

"Oh? And why would you say that?" She demanded.

"Because he gets blowjobs from sexy Boscan attendants...he's not wrong, the Boscan attendants love their work and everything in Boscan spas and Bath Houses is centered around the relaxing pleasure of their guests." Laxus said from where he was stretched out on a lounge enjoying the sun.

"Well the Minstrellan spas are about the artistry." Lucy retorted, she wassuch a fan of Minstrel, had always wanted to visit the place.

"They both are, just Boscans are centered on the physical while the Minstrellans worry more about the aesthetics." Bickslow said, dropping down in the chair beside Lucy and lifting a drink to his smiling lips.

Lucy just smiled faintly, enjoying being in a group of friends, with something ahead of her, adventure, change, it hadn't been what she had wanted, Bosco had never been on her radar as a possibility, but then she hadn't expected her team to abandon her and Fairy Tail to disband either.

Still, she was sitting on a beautiful Boscan airship, flying into Bosco to start a new life and she DID have friends with her, maybe not the ones she would have expected, but who was she to complain?

Laxus watched Lucy carefully, his dragon was humming protectively over her and he wasn't sure he fully understood why, it was something he'd ask Cristoff when they got to Bosco. He knew about Kin, Cristoff had taught him when he'd lived in Bosco through his exile from Fairy Tail. Since he wasn't lusting after his fellow blonde, he was suspecting that was it...his dragon was claiming kin, wanting him to protect someone he valued, take her in as family because he felt her loneliness like it was a kick to his gut.

He was hoping like Bickslow that the big warm Pradesh family would work on Lucy like it had on Laxus back then. Arman was warm and wise and so welcoming and so were all of Bickslows siblings. He'd have to watch her around Vander...that little shit was a little too good at getting women in his bed and as fragile as blondie was right now the last thing she needed would be Vander playing with her.

He knew though Bickslow was with him on this stuff, and would be watching out for Lucy too, they all would be. Seeing Lucys light shine again was a goal they all shared.

The flight to Bosco was agreeing with her too, she loved the sun and breeze the containment field allowed to flow over the decks, the fields prevented the actual wind blowing over the ship as it flew from making everything just get blown right off the deck. But a gentle breeze was always blowing nicely, always kept warm too.

The flight to Pelerno was a couple of days long, much faster than the more than 2 weeks it would have taken by train and Lucy enjoyed the delicious food, company of the Raijinshuu, who, she was told calmly by Laxus, were now her team.

"You're Thunder Legion now Blondie, we found ya, we're keeping you." He'd told her and she had smiled fondly at the big man, she couldn't even imagine the dark evil thing he had been when she'd first met him anymore. He'd become a great man she was glad to count among her friends.

She leaned on the railing, watching their ship come into Pelerno and for the first time hope and excitement reached her heart. The city was beautiful, bigger than Crocus, with buildings that well earned the designation as Skyscrapers. Bickslow was beside her pointing things out to her, and he grinned when he pointed to a huge tall white building with four spires like a castle out of a fantasy story, the Flag of Bosco sailing above a pale blue one that bore a large circle, at the bottom was a churning white sea beneath a golden sun.

"That's the White Sea guild branch in Pelerno. We'll apply there in a couple of days, Kaleb wants to accept us personally and can't make it into town until Friday." Bickslow said with a proud smile.

"Master Kaleb…" Lucy said softly. Bickslow snorted "Yeah I won't be calling him that, but you feel free Cosplayer, he's my big brother and he may be the 5th wizard saint of Bosco but he's still the brother I used to wrestle and whose hair I glued to his pillow once…" Bickslow was grinning wickedly now and Lucy was laughing.

"You're not going to get us into trouble are you?" She asked eyeing the seith suspiciously and he put a hand over his heart batting his unfairly gorgeous eyelashes at her.

"I wouldn't dream of it Cosplayer!" He said, aghast and looking flawlessly insulted and innocent.

"Oh I somehow doubt your sincerity Mr. Pradesh." Lucy said primly.

Bickslow acted like he'd been stabbed "You wound me Cosplayer...I am wounded...I think I may need some sexual healing…" He wagged his brows at her and Lucy laughed shoving him away from her. "Go spit in your hand and find a private spot then." She laughed and kept swatting his hands away deftly. Until a snap of electricity made the Seith yelp and yank his reaching hand back to his chest while casting a resentful look at Laxus who had just walked up.

"Come on you two, the ships docking, and I can see your Dad's cars from the Consulate out there waiting for us. I want a swim in the Grass Sea and some of Mr. Elans lemon cookies." The lightning slayer said crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Sheesh, fine, way to be a killjoy Boss, we were just playin around." Bickslow said in a semi whine before grinning and dodging another flash of electricity and cackling while he beat a hasty retreat to the stairwell.

Lucy fell in beside Laxus as he followed the Seith. "He was just playing around." She said. Laxus smiled.

"I know he was, I just like keeping a little static in his system, makes it easier to land hits on him when I really want to." He smirked. Lucy laughed, thanking every star in the sky that Bickslow and Laxus had come along when they had…

The thought sobered her some, but she held onto her smile as they disembarked and were greeted by a driver from the consulate. Lucy was still a little in awe. She'd learned the other night Bickslows father was the lead Ambassador of Bosco, Arman Pradesh himself, and that they were going to a family estate just outside the city along the coast of the Grass Sea. She'd not seen it yet in the dark but that was just hours away.

The Grass Sea was called the heart of Bosco, the inland sea was only a few dozen feet deep at its deepest but was fed by an underground river and was covered by a blanket of interlaced grasses and other plants with bioluminescent qualities that made them light up brighter than the night sky in beautiful colors. It was said to be one of the most breathtaking things in all of Earthland.

The waters had medicinal properties that were well proven and were well protected by Bosco as a country. All Boscans, be they land dwelling or sea dwelling clansmen, cherished the Grass Sea and as the rich invigorating scent of it washed over her, Lucy could understand why. The ship had dropped it's air seal fields and the rush of tropical air was wonderful.

She'd dressed as advised, was wearing red shorts and a white tank top along with some low heeled strappy sandals an almost see through gauzy red button down with the sleeves rolled up and tied off at the waist, her long blonde hair pulled up into a red banded high pony tail. As the breeze blew over her she knew it had been the right choice too. The air felt amazing here and the smell of the sea was like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

"Pretty amazing huh? I'll never forget the first time I took a deep breath of the air off the Grass Sea. It was like breathing in life. I love swimming in it, the bath houses here all use its waters too." Laxus was telling her as they sat back in the car with Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen getting into the back of the other black sedan before the cars pulled away and started carrying them from the skyport into the city.

Lucys mouth remained hanging open most of the drive, Pelerno was incredible, bustling and busy, ints buildings stretching up into the sky. The air off the Grass Sea blowing through its streets as SE cars and thousands of people moved around.

She had been half excited half sad about going with the Raijinshuu, but those worries, thoughts of her guild, of the people who she'd lost fell back as she looked in wonder out over the immensity of Boscos capital city.

It took them nearly an hour to get through the city and then the elegant cars took them out along the coastline and flew down the highway there for a few miles before pulling off and turning down a long drive through wooded rolling hills that finally emerged near the sea before a large white and brick home with a massive front porch.

The Pradesh home wasn't the konzern she'd grown up in, but smiling, Lucy thought it was one of the most beautiful homes she'd ever seen.

"Hard to believe Bickslow grew up here and the place is still standing." Freed commented with a faint smirk and Lucy smiled at him, she was learning the Rune mage, who she'd always thought was a stuffy prude, had quite a spicy tongue and sharp sense of humor. He just kept it quiet and usually to himself.

"It's gorgeous." Lucy breathed.

"Wait till you see the back yard." Laxus smiled and the door opened, a Tall man with tanned skin and a handsome face that held pale jade green eyes that were just breathtaking, If not for a touch of silver here and there in his jet black hair, she'd not have guessed this man was any older than any of them, was holding out his hand

"Well hello! You must be Lucy...I'm Arman, Bickslows father, welcome to Bosco!" He smiled holding out a hand to help her from the car which she happily took. She had always, all her life, admired this man, having no idea she was in a guild with his son. She was a little ashamed of that, she hadn't known Bickslows last name until a couple days ago. It was such a simple detail she'd never cared enough to find out.

Now, so many of the people she had thought loved her were gone, and it was Bickslow, Laxus, and Freed who had been there when she had needed someone the most, Bickslows family, who she'd never known a thing about, that had extended welcome to them all and given her a chance at a new future.

"It's so nice to meet you sir...I've always been an admirer of yours." She admitted and Arman grinned, taking her hand and tucking it into the crook of his arm.

"Well, I hope to live up to expectations then! Come on inside, Mr. Elan has made everyone's favorites, once he gets to know you Lucy you can expect to see your favorite dishes appear whenever you visit, which I HOPE will be more often now that the Raijinsuu will be joining White Sea?!" Arman cast an expectant look at Bickslow who rolled his eyes and came alongside them, leaning in to kiss his father cheek.

"You will Dad, geeze." He chuckled.

They were ushered into the large house and Lucy was assaulted by the delicious smells of fine cooking. "Chocolate cinnamon cookies!" Bickslow cried racing ahead through the house, vaulting over a couch. Arman smiled and led Lucy to the kitchen and dining room, beyond the somewhat good sized table in the dining area past the large kitchen island was a wall of glass that held sliding glass doors that were already open, allowing a warm breeze off the sea to float into the house. The view...there was a massive back deck of pale stained wood that had a huge almost swimming pool sized hot tub gracing the back end of it, a huge grill, and a dozen or so lounges chairs and a few tables.

Beyond it was a fine lawn that stretched out to a peach sanded beach and the Sea itself. It was breathtaking.

"Mr. Elan...you're a artist." Laxus declared, moaning around a bite of a lemon cookie as he sank into a barstool at the kitchen island. Mr. Elan was a stout man just a bit taller than Lucy herself, balding with the hair he did have trimmed short, he wore a chefs jacket with the sleeves rolled up and bermuda shorts and sandals, his grin lit his gray/blue eyes as he nodded toward Laxus acknowledging the compliment before turning back toward the stove where he was stirring a sauce that looked like it involved tomatoes. When Lucy was steered closer by Arman the chef turned to face her and she almost moaned as the aroma of that sauce floated over her.

"Lucy, this is our family chef, Mr. Elan. In my position I host a great number of parties, teas and social functions and I raised a rather large brood of children so I was lucky enough to find this fine man to keep everyone fed. Mrs' Elan is likely seeing to everyone's rooms, she's the housekeeper for the estate. You'll meet her soon. Mr. Elan, this is Lucy, the newest member of my sons team so we'll be seeing a great deal more of her." He cast a determined look at Bickslow who pretended not to see and stuffed another cookie in his mouth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Lucy. Are you a fan of Minstrellan dishes?" He asked noting how she was leaning a bit toward the sauce pot, her eyes fluttering as she inhaled the smell.

"I love them.." She breathed. Mr. Elan grinned "Wonderful, I'm making Lasagna tonight for dinner. If you're a fan of chocolate I have the cinnamon chocolate cookies out, as well as some Ganache filled Pastries on the plate at the end of the island where Freed is, the Sea Puffs are Freeds favorite, have you a favorite dessert my dear?" He asked and Lucy grinned.

"Chocolate strawberry cheesecake." She admitted and Mr. Elan beamed

"Hmmm, with a nice ganache lining the crust, fresh sliced strawberries...I'll have one as a dessert for after dinner my dear...what a lovely addition to the meal!"

"Careful Lucy, the last time we stayed here Mr. Elan plied me with little cream puffs and eclairs and I gained 6 pounds during our stay!" Freed laughed.

"Not that anyone but you could tell." Came a smooth voice and Lucy turned to watch a tall elegant man with honey gold hair enter the room. He wore an immaculate dark blue suit with an equally dark blue shirt beneath that was tailored to fit a broad shouldered lithe body. He wasn't as deeply tanned as Arman or Bickslow but his skin still had a golden sun touched shade to it.

Startlingly pale blue eyes were on Freed who grinned meeting his smile. Bickslow leaped off his barstool and wrapped the man in a tight hug. "Farron! Good to see you big bro! I know you had to have left work to get out here so thanks for that!" He said warmly and Farron grinned at him.

"You kidding? Mr. Elans been baking since yesterday and has even successfully kept Vander from getting a cookie until your arrival, I had to get over here to make sure you didn't eat cinnamon cookies till you puked again." He chuckled and Bickslow snorted

"Dude, I was fucking 13 when I did that." He said waving his hand while pulling Farron to the counter loaded with plates of cookies. "I have far improved my capacity since then!" He cackled.

Arman cleared his throat, looking pointedly at Bickslow while standing beside Lucy and the Seith looked nonplussed for a moment then smiled.

"Farron, this is Lucy, newest member of the Raijinshuu, Lucy, this is my oldest brother Farron." He introduced.

Farron rolled his eyes and came around the counter, taking Lucys hand and bending a bit as he lifted it to press a kiss to the knuckles. Lucy bit at her lower lip.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy." Farron said, releasing her fingers and standing back up straight, peering past her and grinning at Mr. Elan "Is that your Lasagna sauce? Cristoff is going to hate missing dinner tonight. I saw you made Lilitri."He said and reclaimed Lucys hand, pulling her to the counter with all the plates of deserts and snatching a ball of chocolate and offering it to her.

"This is a Boscan dessert, Lilitri, a firm cake baked around a cream center, vanilla, cinnamon and honey are all in the somewhat firm center then the cake is soaked with a sweet spiced Boscan rum and then the whole thing is dipped in a hard ganache. It's Cristoffs favorite thing in the world, and I'll admit, high on my own list." Farron smiled and Lucy took the chocolate and bit into it, eyes fluttering closed as the rich flavors filled her mouth.

"You won't convert her Farron, Lucy here is a strawberry girl, loves the damn things, rarely saw her without a strawberry smoothie, milkshake or dipping the things in a romanov sauce Mira made." Laxus said, working on probably his 10th cookie.

"Romanov sauce? Oh I can do better than a simple romanov sauce for dipping berries in…" Mr. Elan said firmly and while stirring he flipped out his com lacrima and dialed without looking.

He launched into a conversation with someone in Boscan, and Lucy could speak some Boscan but she was rusty, she did catch though Mr. Elan was demanding the best Strawberries a grocer had and was threatening the man if he let a single bruised or under ripe one get into his order that he wanted.

"He'll make something amazing for you. By tomorrow there will be plates out with just you in mind." Farron told her and she blushed a little when the handsome man leaned close to tell her that. Were all of Bickslows brothers as good looking or better looking than Bickslow? If so...heavens help her.

Bickslows father led them all upstairs and showed them to their rooms, Lucy was in awe, hers' had a balcony overlooking the familys private beach and a bathroom she'd have killed for back home. The room was bigger than her whole apartment had been in Magnolia.

Virgo popped out just as she saw Laxus hop down from his balcony a little ways down from hers in nothing but swim trunks and race a cackling Bickslow across the sand before running into the water and diving into it.

"Will I be unpacking here Princess?" The maid asked and Lucy grinned "No, not here, we have to wait a couple days before the Guildmaster arrives here in Pelerno so this isn't a long stay, but lets get a few days of clothes out along with...all of my swimsuits…" She smiled slowly at that thought.

A short time later Lucy hurried down the stairs, pausing briefly when she found Farron again, arm stretched out hand on the table leaning over something his father who was seated was showing him. Long honey gold hair tumbled free of the tie that had held it before over a shoulder, he was in nothing but swim shorts, clearly on his way to join the others like she was. Arman looked up and smiled at her. Lucy was in a deep dark red one piece, well...one piece in that it was all one piece but the fabric was only concealing where it absolutely had to be, everywhere else it was sheer.

"Ah, you look lovely my dear, Farron, take Lucy outside to the beach and quit working, go on, get lost." His father shooed his eldest son away and Farron laughed, moving to the door and standing aside with a small flourish so Lucy would precede him outside.

The next two days were like being at a resort, except, at the resort, she was surrounded by friends that felt more like family by the minute. Arman was a dream, the man was friendly, affectionate and he handled his impressive sons with ease. Lucy got to meet Cristoff the day they were going to the guild to meet Kaleb and join White Sea.

Lucy was staring out over the beach at the sea from the deck, she'd gotten up early, lost in a mixture of sadness and excitement.

"You know, most people about to join White Sea are excited about it." A deep amused voice said softly and she jerked her head to the side, meeting the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen in her life. Dark blue with silver flecks through them like stars, rimmed in thick black lashes set into a face so handsome she knew without a doubt he had to be one of Bickslows brothers.

"I am...I just...a lot has happened the last while…" She said. He tilted his head, the warmth of his smile, the open invitation in those dark blue eyes, he moved and sat next to her on the lounge.

"We have all morning, and, Mr. Elan sent this for you." He handed her a tall glass with a smoothie in it and set a plate piled with strawberries, some warm sticky buns and two cups of a dipping sauce for the berries on the table beside the lounge they were both sitting on now.

Lucy took the glass and drew some of the smoothie up into her mouth humming in amazement, eyes closed, the flavor was amazing, basically fresh blended strawberries in fresh juice with a little whipping cream and some other thing she couldn't identify but that she absolutely loved, as good or better than Miras and she sipped at it biting back tears.

The man beside her cupped her face, eyes filling with concern. "Please tell me...whatever you're holding in is just eating at you, you need to tell somebody...my sisters, they call me the family Teddy Bear you know that? I can't tell you how many times they cried all over me, I'm good at keeping things to myself...please?" He prompted gently.

Lucy had so much pent up in her she just...let it all out in a rush.

"I gave up a spirit, one that was my mothers, I grew up with her, she was the only friend I had for a long time, so so precious to me and I...I...broke her key to save my guildmates...they were like my family and the guild...it broke up and everyone...left me...they didn't care what I did...I didn't matter to them…" She said and the tears started coming.

The big man shifted, concern filling those gorgeous eyes as he quickly moved to pull her into thickly muscled arms, stroking her hair and speaking softly.

"Did they know? What you did?" He asked gently and she shook her head.

"I...I didn't even have time to tell anyone...they left so fast...my best friend, or...someone I thought was my best friend...left me with nothing but a note…" She whimpered.

"Oh…" He breathed sweet soft things in Boscan she knew were endearments, rubbing her back and pushing gentle fingers through her hair. Had she been anything but miserable maybe she'd have stopped there but, suddenly, for reasons unknown, pulling this cork and letting all the hurt and grief and loss come flooding out. She told him everything, about the battle, about all that had happened, and he listened, stroking her hair and holding her.

"I wouldn't count that a friend." He admitted "But you're here now shei, and White Sea has held strong for more than 400 years, the guild you're joining isn't going anywhere, and you...you are part of our family here, Boscans are very open with their love you know, we like big families and family is more than just blood to us." He said smiling at her.

"I...I just feel like it's my lot in life...like every time I get happy, start to feel like I'm going to be ok and that my future is bright...something terrible happens and I lose everyone I love…" She cried, burying her face in a soft dark blue button down shirt. Had she not been so miserable she would have appreciated where she was more, in the arms of a tall handsome man near her age, one who wasn't put off by a woman in tears like so many men were, if anything he got closer, and was doing all he could to make her feel better, he certainly knew how to soothe her, how to make her trembling slow, his sisters were right about him, he was so comforting, and he smelled good, like mint and dew on on a moonlit night.

"That's not always how it will be shei, you've just gotten all the bad out of the way so you can better enjoy your happiness, appreciate it more...lovely beautiful lady...don't cry, you've new friends to make, new adventures, and you have family now, my family, me...my brothers and sisters...I...am Cristoff, Lunar Dragon Slayer and dear Lucy...I take you as my kin...you know what that means to us Dragons?" He asked her with a smile and she couldn't help the shaky smile that tugged her own lips seeing bright white fangs in a friendly grin again. He wasn't Natsu, but...unlike Natsu, this man was already offering her a piece of himself and she knew it.

"That I become part of your family." She answered. Gajeel had explained it to her once, had hugged her and called her his kin after a particularly nasty battle in Edolas what seemed like forever ago.

"Family...my sister...you are not alone...and now as part of this family...you never will be again, you will always have somewhere to come home to, here...you understand?" He prompted and she gave him a warm watery smile, squeaking faintly when his full lips closed on hers. Boscans, she reminded herself firmly, kissed a lot, this wasn't romantic...but Gods it felt nice…

Why he'd felt so compelled, in such short order, to pull this woman into himself, claim her as kin, felt fiercely protective of her and wanted to go and hunt down those friends who had so coldly abandoned her was something Cristoff would likely never really know, and it was something he didn't care to wonder about, he felt a connection as the little blonde had poured her heart out all over him, soaked his shirt with her tears and so desperately accepted his comfort because she had needed it so badly.

He'd ask Bickslow for more information later, maybe smack his brother for not doing a better job with his own team mate too. He'd been anxious to get here, to go over Bickslow and his friends, the assault they had lived through, how sick they had been. Laxus was still bandaged and Cristoff would have been outside sooner, following the feeling of sadness he knew shouldn't have been there, but he'd been healing up the Lightning Slayer, purging the last of the sickness from him, Bickslow and Freed. Gods he wished he'd been there, but then, he'd been here in Bosco, fighting their own battles, the faces had not just appeared in Fiore, and the religious clans had over reacted to them and taken up arms and all hell had broken loose. The demons Fairy Tail had fought were not the only ones that had come out.

When Mard Geer had fallen, the king of the Underworld defeated by the Celestial Spirit King, they had been able to bring down the last of the demons and destroy the last of the faces, but getting the clans back to normal was still being worked at.

He'd been plenty busy as a healer and high ranked member of White Sea. Still he'd been glad to get his hands on his brother, to heal away the last remnants of the sickness, the immaculate light that laced through his healing because of his knighthood made it so his healing purged impurities and the illness brought by these demons had been full of that.

He saw what the little dragon slayer had done, the young one from Fairy Tail, and bemoaned evidence of a severe lack of education evident in her use of her magic. He'd mentioned it to Bickslow, that since Fairy Tail had disbanded he damn sure should have brought the young Dragon Slayer too, so he could work with her, but Bickslow had just shrugged.

"She went to Lamia Scale, has a buddy there, was gone before we even managed to gimp our sorry asses back to Magnolia man." He'd replied with a frown and Cristoff had dropped it, seeing the hurt in his brothers eyes that he realized was reflected in vastly greater amount in Lucys.

Mr. Elan had sent him out here, given him the smoothie and plate of food to take to Lucy, no doubt knowing she needed comfort, which was something Cristoff always was quick to give to someone hurting. It didn't hurt that the woman was beautiful, all curves and golden hair. She tasted of strawberries and stardust too, her lips supple and warm under his.

He'd happily relieve all her tensions, help her forget her own name for a while but she was Fioran, and Kin to him now, he'd need to watch out with Vander though, when his younger brother met this woman he'd be after her quickly, like most Boscans, Vander liked fair haired people because they were rare, and Boscans adored rare beauty.

A soft moan not far from them, that hadn't come from either of them made them both still and turn. Cristoff smirked, putting a finger over Lucys lips when she opened them about to speak, the spark of mischief in his eyes made her smile and she slid off the lounge with him, following the surprisingly light footed man from the deck and off to the side of the house where a thick cluster of trees and beautiful ferns was growing.

Lucys eyes flew wide, pressed against one of the trees was none other than prim and proper Freed Justine, and holding him against that tree, kissing him, hands buried in his emerald hair, was Farron.

The young Ambassador was already in one of his perfectly tailored suits, this one traditional Boscan she knew because she'd seen him in a similar one last night. The Boscan formal attire for men was a single sleeved mid thigh length jacket in a soft form fitting fabric usually well embellished with gold, silver and gems, elaborate front clasps that were usually mid to lower abdomen in placement, leaving much of the chest bare so that clan tattoos would show if the person were clanborn.

Farron was, so the black eagles, runes and symbols of his clans magic lines were seen. Skin tight breeches and knee high boots completed the formal attire, and Farron looked incredible in it, the rich deep almost black red of it made his sunkissed skin look amazing and his dark honey blonde hair look bright as it fell in cascades over one shoulder, his head tilted to the side to deepen his kiss.

Freeds hands were wrapped around the ambassador and he was eagerly kissing him back. Lucy had known for a long time Freed prefered men, his unrequited love of Laxus wasn't exactly a secret the noble man could hide well. Seeing him locked in a passionate embrace with the tall Ambassador though made even her insides heat up a little,

"Freed...please...promise me you'll think about it...last night...Gods...I want more…" Farron murmured against Freeds mouth and the rune mage made a soft sound before tipping his head away, Farron didn't relent though, leaning in to kiss the shorter mages neck.

"I must stay with the Raijinshuu Farron...I...oh Gods that feels so good…" He moaned as Farrons hands wandered down his sides.

"You don't have to...please Freed, you can still join White Sea, still take missions, I'll make sure your schedule allows it, I'll keep you part time at the consulate, just...I want more pleasures with you…I'll make sure you forget all the troubles you had in Fiore." Farron said and reclaimed Freeds mouth in another deep kiss.

"Once more...I need you...one more time before you go…" Farron nipped at Freeds lips then dove down and bit the mans neck making Freed whimper and press into him. They sank down into the foliage then and Cristoff snickered, turning and taking Lucys hand, leading the wide eyed blonde back toward the house signalling her to stay quiet.

"They almost hooked up when Freed visited last year with Bix but Farron got pulled away on a mission to Atla so it didn't happen. Glad to see they didn't waste time, Farron was cranky about missing that chance, thinks Freed has a seriously fine ass. He's got a thing for slender men.." The Lunar slayer chuckled

"I said go get her not take her on a walk or some shit, come on Cosplayer, you need to grab some food to eat in the car cuz we gotta get to the guild." Bickslow was out on the deck when they reached it.

"We got distracted, our oldest brother and your Green haired friend are busy so you have to wait anyway, and don't you DARE interrupt them, Farron would about kill you and if he didn't I probably would." Cristoff retorted.

Bickslow grinned, looking past them "Yeah? Where they at?" He asked with way too much interest.

"NO Bix, I'm not kidding, I'll put you to sleep for a fucking week, you didn't have to live with Farron after you guys left last time. He really wanted Freed,He's been all mopey about something lately, let them have a quicky, both of them will be so much easier to deal with." Cristoff said firmly, grabbing his brothers shoulders and turning the Sieth mage back toward the house.

"Vander wouldn't stop me...Vander would HELP me find them!" Bickslow whined.

Laxus looked up as they walked into the dining room electric blue eyes curious and questioning.

"Freed and Farron hooked up it seems and Cris won't let me bother them." Bickslow told the slayer. Laxus rolled his eyes frowning slightly.

"Freed knows we need to get to the guild…" He sighed.

"It's fine, I'm second in command of the guild in question, I could do your memberships and seals myself but Kaleb wants to do it. He's got a mess of new members to handle today anyway, believe me, for this? He would be happy to wait for us." Cristoff insisted, smiling. He was just delighted with the whole thing. If Farron was happy again he wouldn't be hassling Cristoff about finding his mate. Win win.

Lucy just took it all in, hovering near the big raven haired slayer, grateful beyond words she felt a connection with someone again, even if it was a magically created kinship, there was so much about Cristoff she felt comfortable with, safe with, like Laxus, he was a large powerfully built man, but, unlike the Lightning slayer, Cristoff had a deep genuine warmth to him, and an ease handling her fried emotional state that made her feel better, less shaky and lost.

So, she hovered near Cristoff while they waited for Freed and Farron, Mr. Elan pushing more food in front of them all and grinning when Lucy told him his smoothie was the best she'd ever tasted, Mira would have been offended, but it was just plain true.

"Let me see that.." Cristoff said suddenly and sntached her straw, taking a deep sip of her smoothie.

"Hey!" She smacked at him and he fended her off, rolling his eyes up "Gods...Ok, strawberry smoothies can be on my list now...damn…" Cristoff announced.

Lucy yanked the glass away and flicked the straw at the big slayer, dots of strawberry hitting his black hair and face and making him laugh.

"Mr. Elan...he messed up my smoothie…" She pouted and Mr. Elan, much less forgiving than Lucy, smacked Cristoff with his spatula, reaching out with his other hand to touch the pouting womans face.

"You know better Dragon Brat, If Nurem were here I'd have her roast your ass, No Lilitri for you!" He announced snatching a plate from the counter.

"No! Oh...Lucy I'm so sorry...Mr. Elan...please? I didn't even see you'd made it!" Cristoff whined and Mr. Elan stood ignoring him as he blended up some fresh smoothie for Lucy.

She kissed him on the cheek, moving past him a few minutes later while he was swatting Bickslows hands away from some dough that was rising. Without letting anyone see, she snatched a plastic bag from the drawer and filled it with the little chocolates, stowing the bag in her purse tempted to write "Cristoff bait" on it.

Smiling to herself she moved and kissed Mr. Elans cheek again as she left the kitchen area "You are the sweetest person." She told him and the man blushed, smiling at her and encouraging her to try some more of his romanov sauce with some more berries. Lucy beamed as she dipped a juicy berry into the sauce and took a bite, moaning as the flavors burst in her mouth and not unaware of the arched brows of the Lunar and Lightning slayers over the noise she made.

Maybe she'd be ok after all…..


	2. Chapter 2 To White Sea

A/N you're going to see changes, expansions on the story, some changes in characters, the storys heart will remain the same, the plot, what happens, all of it, just more depth. Thank you Nightmare Senshi for help with editing and the lovely ladies of the forum, Tinypaws, Enchantedbeauty, Sssy, Mspuppet, Sassy, all who have been helping with feed back as this second writing of Light of the Sea moves forward. Thank you SO MUCH to everyone writing to me, PMs, reviews, thank you, I'm doing this, redoing this whole story, so it meets guidelines here and can be posted here for you, without all of you? It would just be on A03. It will be bolder on that site without the restrictions they have here, so if you want the bolder more raw version? That's where it will be since they don't allow that here...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The branch of White Sea in Pelerno was….breathtaking. The main building stretched more than a dozen stories into the sky, built from beautiful white stone and designed to look a little castle-like it stood out among the glass and white washed skyscrapers all around. Stained glass windows depicted scenes of the Guilds history and the largest, spread across the front facing the main street cutting through the heart of Pelerno, was a stained glass image of a churning White frothy sea beneath a golden sun in a blue sky.

She knew from chatting with Farron during the drive into town that most of the buildings throughout the city had minor enchantments on them so they didn't obstruct each others views but few opted to include "Castle White Sea" In the buildings they wanted to be able to see through, electing to have it in view because of its beautiful design.

Farron had been completely unapologetic when he and Freed had returned to the house, Freed had rushed upstairs to grab his already prepared bag, they had apparently washed themselves off in the sea before coming inside. Freed had blushed under the knowing looks they walked into, but Farron had grinned, grabbed up a plate and sat down to eat without a hint of pink on his cheeks, he just looked relaxed and happy.

"I'm saying one thing, you break my friends heart...I'll kick your ass." Laxus had said calmly, his smile anything but friendly. Farron had met the dangerous blue gaze fearlessly.

"He's fine Laxus, Gods he hardly ever gets to have a good time away from your side, let him enjoy having a good lover for a while?" Farron challenged, but there was no venom in his words, just calm observation.

"He knows that he doesn't have to stay with me...but maybe I'll remind him. Just...be good to him ok? He's been through alot." Laxus growled and Farron smiled at him, "I'll treat him like the rare beauty he is Laxus, just don't hold him back." He winked at Laxus then standing and shoving the last of a piece of toast in his mouth before swallowing down the last of his orange juice. He smiled at Mr. Elan who handed him two bags, one marked "Freeds breakfast" along with a travel mug full of steaming coffee and as soon as Freed came down stairs they were off.

The car pulled to a stop before the massive building, a 12 foot high stone fence ran around the entire block, encompassing White Seas main hall, some outdoor practice rings, a market area and some gardens with gorgeous tropical trees and flowers.

As soon as they were out of the car Laxus turned and rolled his eyes, Freed was pinned to the seat, Farron kissing him senseless. It wasn't just that scene that surprised Lucy, it was the fact that nobody, not one soul, did more than look and maybe smile faintly not breaking stride in the endless crowds of people walking along the sidewalks that flanked the 4 lane street.

Freed finally untangled himself from the blonde Ambassador, who admitted his own actions had assured he'd be late for work before gunning the engine of the black consulate sedan and speeding off.

When they walked into the Guild hall the first thing that reached Lucy was music, drums, guitars and then...the most beautiful male voice she'd ever heard. She knew the song, "Gold on the ceiling" by the Black Keys, but she'd not heard it sung quite so fluidly, not that the main singer of the Black Keys sang it less than incredibly, it was just, this voice had this lilt to it that was...sexy...alluring. The guild hall was huge, and to their right was a large bar with light lacrimas in various colors embedded in the edge.

The place smelled clean, no hovering odor of spilled beers. And there were dozens upon dozens of mages all around, on stage at the head of the hall though was a tall man, black hair just about mid shoulder length and all one length with a nice wave to it and deep red streaks through it was the one singing and Lucy stood and stared in amazement.

No shirt, skin tight black leather pants, black boots that came up to his thighs and boasted glittering gold buckles that held straps sporting dagger scabbards. Tattoos of winged serpents adorned his right bicep, right shoulder and curled down his right side, a third serpent on the front of his hip, easily seen with the low cut of his pants. He held a gorgeous deep almost black cherry wood guitar and played it flawlessly, several women were leaning on the stage watching him as he and the other people on the stage stopped and discussed instrument and cord adjustments and started over, clearly working on the song for something.

"Vander...that's my little brother Cosplayer." Bickslow said, waving toward the stage, the music stopped when the gorgeous man held a hand up.

"Bixy! White Sea, give it up for Bickslow Pradesh, my older brother, returning to us!" He called over the mic and a huge cheer went up through the hall. A man almost as tall as Vander whistled and waved at them, his long chocolate colored hair falling in loose waves to his shoulders and the band took up another song, Vanders guitar singing as well as he did.

Bickslow laughed, clapping along with the crowd before they were ushered on by a grinning Cristoff who guided them to a table. "Wait here, I'll check you guys in so Kaleb knows you're here and can get his ass out here." He said, and they all sat to watch the band, it was early still, yet the guild was alive with activity, the band practicing, a voice coming over speakers announcing when practice rings were available.

Lucy sat smiling, unable to help it. The vibrant feeling of the place was so invigorating, it made her feel good, comfortable, big as it was, it still had this old world home-like feeling in the air.

The guild was alive, bustling with activity, healthy and all the things she wished Fairy Tail had managed to somehow hold on to...Gods, how would it have been had Fairy Tail been this successful? Had this many mages? She knew too White Sea had seven other branches not including the main headquarters in the city named after the guild. She'd have her choice of where to establish herself once she was through induction, ranking and her probation period. She would be able to live in any of 7 cities around Bosco and have an active thriving guild to call home.

Lucy looked around in amazement. She'd had time to read up, knew Boscan society was going to take some getting used to.

As a people they embraced their bodies, their freedom. They went through what was called an "Induction to maturity" when still young, where a youth within 5 years of their own age would after a careful few weeks of lessons with a "Sudehpah" have sex with them to free them from their virginity and open the world of physical pleasures to them. Bosco had resoundingly proven through its own and even research studies done by other countries, including the very very prestigious University of Ishgar, that doing this in almost all cases, prevented children from growing up ashamed or unhappy with the development of their bodies.

Physical appearance was not held in high regard, Boscans valued acceptance and free thinking, diversity and creativity. Because it kept everything, even the military, open to all forms of consensual pleasures nobody had to live without intimacy, relaxation, beautiful people, average, homely, Bickslow had said most Boscans just didn't care, it was the creativity, the enthusiasm and skill in bed Boscans valued in sex. Relationships were treasured, protected by the country, legal rights given to people who committed to each other.

The country took rape seriously, nobody forced themselves on anyone, even trying to could land you in prison and if you raped someone? They had mages that could pluck the memories of the deed and once proven guilty, the offender if they were male, was castrated and had their dick removed, first offense, no lengthy trial, just three memory mages would pull memories and if they agreed to guilt, that was it. Women were surgically altered so they couldn't achieve orgasms anymore and fixed so they could not bear children if convicted. Child molesters were simply killed, if found guilty they were put to death as abhorrent evil. Domestic violence was uncommon.

Divorce was all but unheard of because the society had levels of legal commitment. There were ready surrogates and males willing to sire children for women wanting them, bath houses that also provided pleasure services, attendants at the Bath Houses were well respected and the positions were sought by people.

If a couple wanted to work toward marriage and be exclusive with each other they became "Promised".and all Boscans respected that, In fact, Bickslow had told her she'd know she was about to be propositioned for sex if someone asked her if she were promised. If she answered yes the Boscan would immediately back off. Promised people had legal rights, were almost like spouses.

Then they could become engaged and once engaged, backing out became a more serious process, there were legalities involved. Marriage was considered the ultimate commitment, and it was deeply respected, revered. Special jewelry was made only for people who married and Boscans wore that jewelry with pride.

She could, if she wanted to, walk up to any man here and proposition him and likely, he'd accept and they could go to one of the curtained alcoves, she saw them around the guild hall, once the curtain was closed it activated silencing and privacy protections so whoever entered could enjoy themselves at their leisure without having to leave the guild hall or festivities completely.

Built right into the guilds unisex bath house were steam rooms where people could also go to indulge in each other, there were massage attendants, bath attendants even at the guild that were trained to aid mages recovering from hard jobs with stress and such. Boscans were just all about feeling comfortable with themselves.

All in all though, if she didn't want to "indulge" nobody would push her, Boscans respected peoples feelings about that, she might even get pressured less about it than she did from Mira and Cana.

"There they are…" Laxus nodded and Lucy followed the direction of his gaze and smiled faintly seeing Cristoff, beside him though...beside him...oh Gods…

Cristoff was dark haired with tanned skin, most Boscans were dark haired with the sunkissed complexions. Dark eyes were the norm as well, Kaleb...and there was no doubt that was who was walking beside Cristoff, stood out.

His hair reached in straight silken sheets below his shoulders, the top pulled up and back from his face into a tail held by a gold band. She had never seen white leather look good on anyone before but it looked incredible on Kaleb. Tight white leather pants, Black boots with gold embellishments, a white leather tunic that hugged his torso, beneath it tanned skin, tattoos of white peeking out in the tanned skin from the right edges of his tunic. A long light cloak pinned to his broad shoulders with distinct pins, the symbol of Wizard Saint. White Seas emblem on the left breast of his tunic. Gold small hoops in each ear, diamonds and other gems glinting in the studs that adorned each ear in addition to the small hoops.

A hammered gold choker held a clear beautiful opaline lacrima with the seal of White Sea on either side of it.

A full lower lip and elegant upper, straight bridged nose, he had the most beautiful face she had ever seen in her life, in fact...he was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on, from his shimmering platinum hair to his lavender/gray eyes framed in sooty lashes to his well developed muscular body hugged in all the right places by tight white leather.

Had Cana been there...the card mage would have fainted. Lucy couldn't look away from him, he was just...exquisite.

What she didn't know was the tall Guildmaster was thinking much the same about her. From her shining golden hair to her soft golden brown eyes, well endowed chest, wide beautiful hips...Lucy...according to Cristoff, her name was Lucy, and she had some serious barriers up everywhere inside of her. Kaleb prodded deftly, at her mind and got nowhere, finding only barriers, all of them with foundations built out of mental anguish, pain, sadness, feelings of abandonment, betrayal and loss. Sweet Lights of the Sea the woman was a mess between her ears. One thing he did read just fine though was attraction, her eyes were roving over him raptly, something he'd seen before, he tended to make a strong first impression on people, stood out in a crowd.

She managed to keep positive thoughts, and was, on the surface, clinging to her happiness pretty deftly but it was all surface and fragile and thin and that wouldn't do at all. If this beautiful creature was going to be in his guild, under his leadership, he couldn't let this keep going. He'd need a way in to help her though.

He could work with basic attraction, Cristoff had already told him he'd claimed her as kin, felt drawn to her, had found her miserable and crying that morning and now he shared his younger brothers desire to find the roots of Lucys pain and soothe it all, make it better, see the beautiful young woman shine like he felt she was meant to.

"Laxus, good to see you again, Freed..Bixy!" He held his arms out and his younger brother dove right into them, hugging him hard but not managing to lift him off the ground.

"Kaleb, fuck it's good to see you, to be here in White Sea…" His brothers voice cracked, this was a big thing for Bickslow, he'd been exiled, sent from Bosco never to return, that his father had finally gotten those ridiculous charges dropped and the exile overturned, his record cleared so he could live, work, in his home country again, in the guild that had rescued him when he was a child...some of the greatest legends of Boscan history had been White Sea mages, to be back...tears brightened his eyes and he barely kept them from falling.

He wasn't just returning, his friends were here, well...not Evergreen, she had chosen to stay in Fiore...in love and he didn't hold that against her, none of them did. But Laxus and Freed were here, and Lucy, he'd brought the light of Fairy Tail to White Sea because he and Laxus both felt like Lucys light would have gone out if they hadn't. Well, Kaleb wouldn't let that happen, he rarely took on "project" mages, leaving that to those with less time consuming positions in the guild, but for Lucy, he was going to take a personal interest in her, it was something he'd discussed with Laxus and Bickslow when they had called to tell him they were bringing her, he'd listened to their worries and vowed he'd help and make certain that coming to Bosco and joining his guild was going to help her, White Sea would make certain Lucys light shined bright again.

"Come on, all of you, there are a couple of other new mages I need to induct, we'll get you all official and talk about where you want to be settled." Kaleb said and led them through the hall. Lucy followed silently, walking just behind Kaleb and Bickslow, watching the way Kalebs floor length cloak moved, the seal of White sea bold across the back of it.

Cristoff walked beside her not looking directly at her but noting how she watched Kaleb. It was a typical reaction to his older brother, Kaleb had that effect on most women, hell he had that effect on a lot of men too. Kaleb came from a mysterious past, found by their eldest brother Farron who had heard him crying softly for help, finally finding him shoved into the back of a heavily secured cage on a slave ship that had been bound for Joya. The paperwork with him had promised he would be stunning, tall and an excellent pleasure slave, he'd been meant to go to the top Battle Queen in Joya at the time as a gift. Where he had come from even he didn't know, but he'd always been strong, magic flowed well through him and the immaculate light had deeply embraced him when he'd been inducted at 15 into the knights. His immersion in the light had caused him to change.

He had entered the chamber with dark brown hair and dark deep purple eyes, emerged from it with platinum blonde hair and pale lavender/gray eyes, his clan tattoos even turned white. So he stood out, had before his immersion and afterward, well, by the time he hit 20 Kaleb was 6'4", enjoyed strength training, swimming and rode his Grassrunner every day he could so he was built, had a body that was as impressive as his face.

Cristoff had never been jealous or upset by it, he himself caught plenty of attention, and he knew sometimes Kaleb really didn't want the attention he gathered. He was patient though, and had an inner strength that had stood up to all of White Sea leaning on him when he'd taken over the guild. His brothers had stood up with him through it all, except Bickslow, and that wasn't Bickslows fault, he'd never wanted to be exiled, it hadn't been his fault at all the Seith dominant guild had turned on and betrayed the crown and turned all Seith mages into criminals.

Their father had fought for all he was worth to protect Bickslow, to keep him in Bosco, but ultimately, they had been forced to smuggle him out of the country, Arman unable to be seen involved with the process lest he risk the rest of the family and at the time, Emzadi was struggling with the death of her first love, Xally was being fought over by a long lost cousin who insisted he should have been the one Xally was sent to when her parents had been killed and Farron was already having trouble with Princess Kurino having an unhealthy crush on him. Arman had been trapped and unable to see his son to safety personally. But, Bickslow had met Laxus, and once that friendship had happened, Bickslow was ok.

They followed Kaleb past the end of the bar into an elevator. Lucy watching Kaleb, and noting how many eyes turned with longing on the big blonde and they passed while Cristoff and Laxus both watched Lucy, noting for different reasons how many eyes fell on her and how, Laxus curling a lip at a few of them as they passed, Cristoff giving some warning looks that, because of his position in the guild, got immediate bowed heads.

One though had Cristoff veering off and waving at Kaleb to go on without him. Silver eyes met his with calm interest and a smile lifted full lips. Hestor Kedanza, one of two Celestial Spirit mages White Sea had among their ranks. He was 22, handsome, from an affluent family and charming, immensely so, to the point he had a little following of less powerful mages that all part of "Team Hestor".

The elegant man smirked as Cristoff approached, long fingers brushing his silvery bangs back from his icey eyes. "If you've come to ask me to share pleasure I am saying yes." Hestor said in a teasing tone. Cristoffs answering smirk had the silver eyes widening a bit as the big slayer leaned right over where Hestor was reclined on a chai, putting a hand down on the armrest of said chair and very much invading Hestors space.

"That would all depend on how well you plan to behave. That woman you were just eyeing? She's Kalebs personal project Hestor, so any plans you're forming in that all too sharp mind of yours? Get rid of them, you will not challenge a fellow member of this guild for keys, you will not trade or barter or allow her to give you any of her keys as a gift, is that clear?" Cristoff growled and Hestor smiled, though Cristoff could sense him faltering a bit, clearly he'd been making those plans, and Cristoff knew Hestor was like that, would befriend a mage he wanted something from.

As soon as Kaleb had seen Hestor watching Lucy he'd prodded Cristoff, so here he was, nipping that threat in the bud. Hestor held several pretty dark keys, and while Dean Kaleperden had cleared him, assured them he was not a dark mage just held dark keys so gave off the auras of those spirits he held contracts with. Even so, Kaleb watched Hestor, and Cristoff had never trusted him.

"If it means I get to wrap my legs around you...even just get to suck what I'm sure is a glorious cock? I'll be good. The delicate little flower can keep her zodiacs, they probably wouldn't get along with the sisters anyway." Hestor said in a sultry voice, leaning up and pressing his lips against Cristoffs and the Lunar slayer let him. Hestor wasn't unattractive, quite the opposite really, in fact, were it not for the tinglings of darkness the man radiated because of his keys, Cristoff likely would have accepted one of his offers a while ago, Vander had, in fact Vander had played with Hestors whole group a couple of times laughing about playing with the darkside and admitting, Hestor was damned good in the sheets.

"I would rock your world Dragon." Hestor purred into his ear before sitting back in his chair again and Cristoffs dragon snarled within him, his dark blue eyes narrowing, a not so friendly smile curling his lips.

"I'll wreck yours if you don't make that a promise." He growled and Hestor pressed his lips together, narrowing his eyes. Even with Hestor, a promise made, because of his magic, was something he would abide by.

"Fine, I promise I will not take advantage of the delicate flower, I will not take her keys from her through any method, nor let her give me any. Happy?"

Cristoff smirked again, leaning in and pressing a hard kiss to the celestial mages mouth.

"I'll think about your offer." Cristoff said and pushed off the chair, spinning on his heel, his cloak swirling dramatically as his long legs carried him swiftly to the elevator the others were standing waiting in.

He got a few curious looks and a grateful smile from Kaleb as he stepped into the elevator car.

They went up to the top and emerged into a decent sized well decorated lounge area, Kaleb crossed the hand knotted rug and the slender man at his side who Lucy had only just noticed hurried ahead to open the huge oak doors to a massive office. Two women looked up and bolted to their feet, eyes widening and turned reverent when they locked on Kaleb.

"Celisa, Thanda, thank you for waiting." Kaleb said to them and they both bowed.

He stopped at his desk, picking up what was clearly the guild seal stamp. He smiled, "Celisa, Earth mage, come here. Where would you like your seal?" He asked her and Celisa opened her shirt without hesitation, pointing to the swell of her left breast and smiling invitingly at the tall Guildmaster.

Kaleb seemed entirely unaffected placing the stamp against her skin then as he pulled it away he bent and would have kissed her cheek but she turned into him and caught his mouth, kissing him pretty aggressively.

"The kiss is tradition, annnnd alot of the new members prefer it on the mouth. Boscan ya know?" Bickslow told her. Lucy nodded, wide eyed as the young woman tried to keep Kalebs kiss for as long as she could, pulling him better to her.

He did finally pull back though "Welcome to White Sea." He said calmly.

"Master...I would be honored to...share pleasure with you…" She said not quietly at all. Kaleb tilted his head, his smile calm as he stood back to his full height.

"I am usually very busy Celisa, but if you need attention, I can send a senior guild member with exceptional skills in whatever your preference is, just tell Thane." He told her and she sighed but smiled up at him.

"But it's possible?" She asked hopefully.

He smiled "It's possible, I am your guildmaster, it is my duty to see your needs met." He replied and directed her to Thane who was standing with a packet.

"Thanda, Displacement mage, where would you like your seal?" He asked, the tall brunette was already lifting her skirt, revealing a black thong and pointing at her hip. Kaleb grasped the opposite hip to steady her and pressed the seal into her skin, Thanda didn't wait, wrapped her arms around the tall mans neck and kissed him, moaning into his mouth and pressing herself into him.

Kaleb took the kiss, but pushed her back and stood away from her after a moment.

"Welcome to White Sea Thanda, please see Thane for your housing and assessment assignments." He said firmly, indicating Thane who had already ushered the first girl from the office and was waiting.

Once Thanda was out Kaleb turned to them.

"If you think you're kissing me blondie, you are fucking nuts." Laxus growled.

Kaleb smirked "Couldn't handle me anyway Dreyar, Bixy, get your ass over here, and no, I am NOT putting the seal on your fucking tongue."

Bickslow grinned, shedding his shirt and tapping his left pectoral muscle, Lucy blinked, she'd honestly not seen Bickslow shirtless before, he was usually in so much armor and layers of padded clothing… he was built, and had elegant tattoos running down his right side, wolves among runes and magic symbols. She knew they were clan tattoos, Bickslow was clan born.

Cristoff had taken a seat but when Kaleb pressed the seal into Bickslows pec the big slayer stood and lifted his older brother off his feet in a hug as soon as Kaleb pulled the stamp away.

"Fuck Cris! You monster, put me down!" He groaned and Cristoff grinned "Welcome home big brother." The slayer laughed, kissing his brothers cheek before setting him down for Kaleb to grab. Kaleb kissed his forehead "Welcome BACK little brother." He said. Bickslow grinned, shrugging his shirt back on and stepping aside to talk to Thane, looking over the lacrima tablet Thane held up.

When Kaleb turned back Freed stepped forward shoved his sleeve up and held out the same hand he'd had the Fairy Tail seal on. Kaleb smiled "Freed Justine, Rune Mage, fuck I'm glad to be getting you."

He pressed the stamp to Freeds skin and Freed smirked "I want the damn kiss." He said firmly and Kaleb grinned at him,leaning in and kissing him full on the mouth. Freed grabbed Kalebs hair and kissed the Guildmaster about as roughly as the first woman had, tilting his head into it before pulling back blushing but still smiling.

He released Kaleb and pulled his sleeve back down, adjusting his cuff so it didn't cover his new guild seal. Kaleb chuckled smiling at the Rune mage. He now no longer wondered why Farron was so interested in the man.

Laxus yanked his shirt off and tapped the spot beside one swirl of his tattoo on the front of his shoulder "The Fairy Tail symbol is tattooed in place, ain't going anywhere, ever, but I want White Sea here." He said, smiling and Kaleb nodded, pressing the stamp into Laxus' skin. He kissed the mans forehead when Laxus tipped it toward him and chuckled at the action before shoving the Lightning slayer aside.

"Lucy, Celestial Mage." He called and she nibbled her lower lip, she'd been thinking hard about this and lifted her shirt, pointing to the right side of her toned abdomen just above her hip.

Kaleb smiled at her, a hand sliding to her other side, long fingers gripping her to hold her still as he pressed the seal into her skin. She felt the tingle as the Fairy Tail seal faded and the tingling bite as the new seal set into her skin. It took all she had not to cry. She had to focus on something else, something easier to get lost in, and Kaleb was right there.

Tipping her head back she slid a hand up, not wanting to be grabby, but also determined to direct where she got her kiss, she wouldn't be prudish, she intended to embrace this new life and this was the start of doing that. She was in a new country, new guild, she wanted this.

Her fingers sliding over his cheek she just angled him, didn't pull and Kaleb came willingly, eyes narrowing when he realized what she wanted but his smile deepening before those full lips were on hers.

Sun warmed apples...Kaleb smelled like sun warmed apples, and tasted like them, his lips were warm, and felt so good on hers. He didn't pull away at all when she moved her lips under his, slanted them, seeking more and he gave it, humming softly in approval and Lucys other hand came up on its own, sliding into his silky hair as the whole world sort of fell away and there was just her, just him, and this toe curling wonderful kiss.

She hadn't been kissed much, a couple of times, awkward at best. This wasn't awkward though, Kaleb wasn't some flustered youth, he was a grown man, with experience far far beyond her own, and Gods he felt good, tasted and smelled good, his lips so warm and soft moving on her own.

No wonder those women hadn't wanted to let go, she didn't want to, but then, she wasn't holding him in place, was she? Her hand was in his hair, his thick silky hair, it felt unbelievably soft between her fingers too, smelled of the sea and that spicy apples scent that she would probably forever associate with him now, like she associated the smell of things burning with Natsu and cake frosting with Erza.

She moved forward, just a step, into him, her hand not in his hair coming against warm skin, the firm muscle beneath flexing under her touch. She felt dizzy, like she was floating, and she didn't want it to stop, no...he felt so good, made her blood flow faster, her heart race and heat to build low in her body, a gnawing ache eating at her the longer his mouth was moving on hers.

A wolf whistle and some snickering made her pull back...that and a need for air.

"Damn cosplayer...gonna proposition him too?" Bickslow snickered and Lucy narrowed her eyes on him.

"I might." She said lifting her chin and almost squeaked when Kalebs hand on her side pulled her into his tall firm body abruptly.

_I'd say yes_… came his silken voice in her head, his eyes dancing with humor when her eyes widened.

He tapped his temple and she remembered _You're a mindbender_… she thought clearly and he gave one nod and winked at her, bending and brushing a chaste kiss over her lips before stepping back from her.

_I am indeed, and now I am your Guildmaster, here to assure you are kept safe, your needs are met and that if you have troubles, they are dealt with. My door is always open, you are Cristoffs kin, Bickslows friend, so you are special to me, don't hesitate to ask anything you need of me_. He told her.

He turned while the words flowed into her head and started talking to Laxus.

"So you would like to remain the Raijinshuu as a team, I can make sure it happens, but I need you all evaluated for ranking. I'll be honest, Laxus you'll go up against Cris and Emzadi to test, Cris will assign your rank because I can't assess Dragon Slayer magic well. Bixy you I already know, I've worked with you enough recently enough I'm assigning you to s-class.. Freed, you'll go to Pelerno, the Rune Mage evaluation is done at the knights Citadel for us and Lucy, I'll be accompanying you to Academe Celestine for your evaluation, Dean Kalperna always does the rankings for Celestial magic users." He was saying and Lucy blinked in amazement, her mouth curving into a smile.

"Really?" She could barely believe it, the place in Bosco she wanted to visit more than anything!

Kaleb smiled "Absolutely. The Dean does the evaluation with me present, you'll be the third Celestial Spirit mage in White Sea and I enjoy the visits in Cellis, it's like a little vacation for me." He admitted and Lucy grinned, loving the idea of providing her new Guildaster with something while she got to visit the Academe.

"So...when do we leave?" She asked and he grinned at her.

_Love your enthusiasm_.. Came into her head even as he spoke "Next week, so you'll only get a couple of days to get acquainted with whichever location you want to settle in, have you all decided on that?" He asked looking at Laxus.

The Lightning Slayer nodded "We have, we're going to settle in White Sea proper." He answered firmly. Freed looked a bit unhappy at that, which wasn't surprising since Farron lived in Pelerno and settling there would have kept him close to that budding romance.

Bickslow elbowed the Rune Mage "Make friends with Cris,or any of the teleportation mages Freed, you'll be back in my big brothers arms before you know it." He said encouragingly.

Freed smiled faintly "There are quite a few aren't there?" He asked. Kaleb smiled at him "Thane here is one, and I of course am usually at White Sea so, so is Thane, he can always take you to Pelerno and collect you during downtime between jobs once you've moved into your housing in White Sea." Nodding toward his aid who gave Freed a cool smile.

"I would be happy to help you Freed." Thane said and Freed was smiling brightly then, Laxus glowering at the others.

Lucy patted the lightning slayers arm. " It's ok Sparky, Freed will always love you." She said with a grin and Laxus narrowed electric blue eyes on her, his glower not reaching them.

"Stow it blondie. If you're done sucking your new Masters face can we get a move on? I was hoping to check out the gym and maybe sign up for a good sparring session, maybe even uh...visit the baths...so we need quarters here until we get our levels assigned right?" He asked impatiently and Kaleb raised a brow at him.

"Yes, Cris, I'll leave Laxus to you, Thane, please see to it Freed gets to the Citadel and Lucy, you're with me and Bix." Kaleb said, heading across the room to a bookcase that, with a wave of his hand slid to the side revealing another elevator.

"So, I would assign you apartments here but you wont be staying, so I think it best you either stay with me or stay at Vanders, he has a Penthouse just at the end of the block across the street from the guild." Kaleb was saying as he hit a button on the elevators panel.

"Much as I adore my baby brother, I happen to know the Guildmaster suite here is fucking amazing so I'll be staying with you big brother." Bickslow said winking and nodding at Lucy who smiled at him.

"Guess I will too...since I haven't actually met Vander yet." She admitted.

"You will soon enough I promise." Kaleb said with a chuckle. Bickslow snickered, giving Lucy a bright smile.

"Vander is...well...Vander Cosplayer. He's fun, smart, powerful, and wicked on my own level." Bickslow said with a wink and Lucy giggled shaking her head.

"I can't imagine anyone wicked on your level Bix." She said and Bickslow grinned, putting an arm around her shoulders and looking at his older brother.

"See? Told ya she was smart." He said proudly.

"The fact she's never slept with you pretty much made that fact clear to me Bixy." Kaleb said evenly and Lucy snorted, a laugh bubbling out of her for the first time in days.

Bickslow rolled his eyes "Nobody's perfect." He said.

The doors opened and Kaleb stepped out into a huge room with white marble floors and pillars, plush fur rugs and walls enchanted to be clear giving them an incredible view of the city of Pelerno.

"The Guildmaster suite, see what I was sayin Cosplayer?" Bickslow chuckled at Lucys awestruck face.

"All of this is yours?" She asked Kaleb in amazement. Kaleb shrugged, unclipping his cloak and tossing it over a chaise lounge.

"Pretty much, i didn't design it, though I did have the walls enchanted to enhance the views, there's a nice terrace over there, it's got five bedrooms so is smaller than the main Halls Master Quarters in White Sea, I like the hot tub there, but this one has a very nice bath. And the green mages I have here keep bioluminescent flowers around so it's always well lit." He said, reaching out to run a finger gently over a large gorgeous opalescent rose.

Lucy drew in a breath moving to it and staring in amazement seeing the light shining from it as bright as a lacrima. It smelled like a rose with just a hint of cinnamon. "So beautiful." She breathed. "Do they keep them around the baths too? Gods I'd love a nice soak."

Kaleb smiled "They do, it's the only lighting for the bath up here in fact, the windows and the flowers. These are my favorite, they're called Cellestine Roses, they grow wild in Cellis around the Academe there and of course all over the Grass Sea, the only known bioluminescent roses." He said fondly. "My green mages here found out I favor them so they make sure there are always alot of them throughout the suite and on the grounds."

"I've always been fondest of Stargazer Lillies but...I've never seen these before, didn't even know they existed." Lucy said softly. Tiny bits of pink, purple and gold glittered along the edges of the petals that were a gorgeous ivory color.

"Stargazers grow all over the Sea, there are some over there." Kaleb said gesturing toward another small table that held a large vase filled with the beautiful flowers. Lucy gasped and went to them, they were HUGE, twice the size of any she'd ever seen.

"I'll make sure you have some in your room. We might be here a couple of days waiting for approval from the Academe for your evaluation. Bix did you want to wait on them to get their evals done or go on ahead to White Sea and get settled into your apartment?" Kaleb asked then and Lucy was reminded she wasn't alone with her Guildmaster.

"I'll stay, I wanna cheer em on and be here for the high fives after they get their ranks ya know?" Bickslow replied. Kaleb nodded "Well, you can wait for Laxus and Freed, but Lucy and I will probably be a while in Cellis, the Dean isn't fast with his evaluations and has always demanded I remain with the mage I bring to him, usually so I can decurse whatever keys or items his researchers have brought in most recently. You can bet you'll get called from time to time, he's going to LOVE hearing I have a Seith mage now." Kaleb chuckled.

Bickslow rolled his eyes, superstitions and worries about ghosts and spirits were a common thing in Bosco, it was why Seith Magic had grown so well in the country for so long. Until the dark guild full of Seiths had ruined everything for Seith mages.

"You'll have that room over there." Kaleb nodded toward a door and Bickslow smiled, shouldering his bag.

"Thanks, I'll change into some trunks and then I'm hitting that bath you have up here." He said.

Kaleb frowned "You don't wear clothes into a hot bath Bix...do you?" He asked frowning slightly.

Bickslow looked at Lucy. She drew a breath "It's ok Bix, we're in Bosco, I don't expect you to act Fioran here, even in private, I'm a big girl, and it's not like I haven't been on a team with Gray long enough to be immune." She chuckled.

Bickslow grinned "Well, Grays a cute little boy but I'm a little more grown." Bickslow cackled and Lucy rolled her eyes looking at Kaleb.

"Which room is mine Master?" She asked.

He smiled nodding toward the door by the lilies "You can take that one, I'll make sure Thane and Cristoff know where to direct Freed and Laxus when they're ready. If you'd all like, we can have lunch on the terrace then relax in the baths for a while before going down for your tour of the facilities." He offered and Bickslow nodded

"Yeah lunch sounds great, I'll just go put my stuff down and meet you out there." He said, turning and heading into his room. Kaleb remained leaning on the table with the roses.

"Go on and get settled, I'll order up our lunch and meet you on the terrace." He said and Lucy smiled suddenly feeling shy in the large room alone with him. She turned and went into the room, gasping as her eyes moved over it all. It was bigger than the room she'd had at the estate, with it's own private bathroom. The bed was made up with soft slate gray bedding and an abundance of pillows and there were soft fur rugs covering the marble floors. She had a huge window across from the bed that looked out over the street they had come in on and she could even see the Grass Sea between the buildings.

She summoned Virgo and the maid bowed before her "Punishment princess?" She asked and Lucy smiled this time.

"Not today Virgo, but I'd like some of my clothes hung, Pull out that Cream colored dress, I think I'll wear it for lunch and the tour and all." Virgo nodded and vanished returning with an armload of clothes and she and Lucy started sorting through them, hanging some, puting the others into a drawer she picked out. She was only here for a couple of days but she might as well enjoy it.

A short time later she walked out onto a grand terrace and wondered with a wry smile if she could faint from how many times she kept gasping in amazement at things. There was a decent sized table already set for lunch and a cart loaded with food waiting. At the rail, leaning on it, was Kaleb and in spite of the incredible view of the guilds gardens and practice rings he was the most breathtaking thing there.

Bickslow had joked about his brothers looks, even Laxus had chuckled about it.

"First time I met Kaleb I was sure he had some sort of fucking enchantments on him, guys the prettiest man I've ever laid eyes on. Fucker works out too, endlessly challenging me on weights, I stay a set or two ahead of him still." Laxus had smirked.

She drew a breath walking over to him since nobody else was there yet and standing beside him looking out over the gardens. Melancholy washed over her at the thought Levy would love to sit under the blossoming trees and read and how much Gray would have enjoyed the spacious practice areas where he could have really opened up with some of his ranged attacks.

Kaleb felt it, he'd caught every thought that crossed her mind, including the more wicked ones about how maybe he'd notice how nicely her cream colored dress hugged her upper body and maybe she could catch him staring at her like he'd caught her staring before.

Now though her thoughts were deeper, tapping into the sorrow inside of her even though she was valiantly trying not to think about it, was trying to just enjoy the beautiful view and the soft breeze carrying the scent of the Grass Sea to them.

She was so grateful Bickslow and Laxus had found her, so hopeful that this place, all of these changes would sweep away her sadness and the feelings of abandonment she was struggling with.

"It will help, being here, moving on with your life. You'll need to let go, but you're trying too hard to force yourself to be happy Lucy." Kaleb said suddenly and she gasped softly, head jerking to look at him in surprise and he smiled gently at her, tapping his temple again.

She rolled her eyes. "That is such an invasion of privacy." She said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"If you were saying it all out loud you wouldn't think so, when you let your thoughts wash out until they almost do spill from your lips? You may as well be speaking them, I'm not the only one who can hear Lucy, I've got telepaths in this guild, Dreamweavers, Memory mages. It isn't a poor reflection on you that you don't pay attention to your thoughts, most people don't, however, you'll be stronger, better off if we start teaching you how to do that." He said gently and she sighed, he was right.

"I usually am." He said with a smirk and she glared at him.

"Arrogant much?" She laughed and he gave her a look of mock offense.

"It isn't arrogance if it's fact." He said and she huffed but there was no ire in it.

"You look beautiful by the way, it's a lovely dress. You should visit the fashion district, it's only two blocks down to the south of the guild. Boscan silk, specifically the Seaweave? It has faint bioluminescent qualities because the silkworms feed on the Sea plants, it's the softest and strongest of the silks in Earthland and, a dress like that in Seaweave silk? You would look like a Goddess." He said and Lucy blushed but frowned knowing just what thoughts he'd overheard.

He smirked and leaned toward her, the mischief and amusement in those lavender eyes nearly taking her breath away again. "I did in fact overhear those, and I wanted you to know, I did notice how nicely that dress hugs that beautiful body of yours. You're in Bosco Lucy, the people here will notice and more than that? They will acknowledge attraction and appreciation for beauty in all its forms. You, are a beautiful woman, you're going to get acknowledged as such, invited to share pleasure." He told her and she drew a breath, flushing over all the compliments.

"I...I'm not ready to visit any privacy booths." She said.

"And Kaleb had better not be trying to get you into one." A deep voice snapped and both mages at the terrace railing looked back to see Laxus lumbering onto the terrace with Cristoff.

"I wasn't, just letting Lucy know that others will be asking her, especially when she looks as lovely as she does right now." Kaleb said smoothly, pushing off the rail and heading to the table as Freed and Bickslow both came out onto the terrace.

"Lets eat, I'm starving for some good Boscan food and can't wait to get into a Seabath!" Bickslow proclaimed enthusiastically, his babies swirling around singing *Bath time! *soakin!

Kaleb smiled as Pipi decided to land on his shoulder and push through his hair, the mindbender totally at ease with the little totem, reaching up to carefully brush his hair out of the little souls way so it could settle and smiling at it, clearly having some sort of communication with it they couldn't hear.

"She is so happy to see you again big bro." Bickslow said taking a seat beside his brother and Kaleb smiled at him, fingers stroking over the little totem affectionately.

"Pipis my little lady." Kaleb said turning to kiss the totem and Lucy giggled as the totem shook with glee.

"Pipi has a thing for Kaleb." Bickslow grinned at Lucy

"She has good taste." Kaleb responded, helping himself to some wine while everyone started digging into the dishes on the cart.

Lucy sighed, the breeze was gentle and fragrant, the food was delicious, everyone was smiling and chatting, Freed telling them about his testing schedule at the Citadel the following day and how Bickslows Uncle Tesso was going to get him a pass to enjoy the library there afterward. Laxus slapped Cristoff on the back grinning about how he planned to set him and Emi on their asses.

Cristoff didn't look concerned, which Lucy loved seeing, Laxus had always intimidated everyone in Fairy Tail, it was nice seeing him among people who could match and possibly even surpass him in strength and magical power.

Bickslow practically radiated happiness too, the Seith clearly overjoyed to be back home and with his family again. She couldn't help but feel it and share the smiles and laughter. This was going to be her new life, her fresh start, and she was unsure, but she wasn't afraid, the little glimmer of hope inside of her was getting stronger….


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy leaned on the railing of the hovership, looking out over the bioluminescent Sea that stretched as far as the eye could see in every direction. The sun had just set, the sea flaring all of it's gorgeous colors and Lucy was absolutely in love with it. Leaning on the rail at the front of the small ship that was carrying her and her new Guildmaster toward the town of Cellis and the Academe Celestine, she was unable to tear her eyes from the beauty all around her.

The heady smell of the Sea, lush with floral and spice scents, the colors, the plants, the birds and exotic creatures that moved out of the boats path as it flew, all of it had Lucys eyes wide, a faint smile on her face as she tried to take it all in, let it imprint on her minds eye so she would never forget it.

A short distance away her new guildmaster watched her, gently navigating her elated thoughts. He was endlessly impressed by Lucy, in the couple of days he'd now spent in her company she had proven an endless fountain of brilliant thoughts, observations, calculations, her mind worked on multiple levels at once though right now, it was wholly focused on the beauty of the Sea before her. Her ability to leave her stress, worries, sadness and immerse herself in something she appreciated...that impressed him almost more than anything else, it was a way of thinking, of having hope and faith in the world that very few people had.

It gave him a chance to invade her privacy a little too and see if he could navigate in and pinpoint just where the sadness, the worst of it, was coming from. His magic made him uniquely well equipped for his position, his people couldn't lie to him, couldn't hide things from him, he always got to the truth, always found the roots of problems so they could be fixed.

His magic made him uniquely well suited to his role as a Guildmaster and now that Lucy was officially his mage under his guidance and protection, he meant to see her free of the things holding her back.

He knew grief when he saw it, depression, it was often hidden under smiles and forced happy thoughts. Lucy chose to immerse herself in positive things, try to stay focused on them while she held her pain inside.

It was a brave thing to do, but as a mage, foolhardy. Dark mages became dark because they did things like that, held in too much darkness trying to smother it with light. Light didn't work that way, light didn't cover things, it revealed them, laid them bare. People who thought they could hide darkness with light only layered their problems and made them harder to handle..

He saw a beautiful truly engaging woman buried among the sadness, grief and pain. He just had to get Lucy to stop shoving the misery aside, bring it out, pull it to the surface and cleanse it away. There were many ways to do that, the easiest of which of course being intimacy, it was why the Boscan government long ago had embraced their beliefs that the light revealed all, so, hiding something as basic, primal and powerful as sex drive was borderline insanity.

Instead, it was brought up, kept open, free, honest and all of it's forms were embraced, pleasure was pleasure. Sharing it was expected, it was healthy, in the throws of pleasure a person could purge negativity, release tension, sate their body so it relaxed and they could breathe, think, rest and find better clarity. Repressing passion, making sex into something hidden and "dirty" was something only fools embraced. Bosco had realized it long ago, after a war caused by such things had left their people scattered.

He thanked the Gods often he was Boscan, raised in a loving home by a brilliant, loving father who had taught him to embrace things, to feel, to be true to himself, honest and honorable. So many in this world never got that chance. Lucy wanted it, wanted that freedom, to be happy, to be herself, to feel free, but she'd been hurt so much trying to stretch her arms around the world around her, she had started retreating into herself out of self preservation.

Kaleb leaned against the rail to Lucys left behind her, breathing in the scents of the sea, letting the lights wash over him, and carefully moving through Lucys mind. He tread lightly, not wanting to disturb her peaceful and content enjoyment of the view, also not wanting to clue her in to his invasion.

Lucy stood up straight and he had to back out fast, smiling faintly when he realized she was thinking of him, wondering where he was and how long she'd been staring at the sea.

_Not long, enjoy it, it's a beauty unlike any other on this world, and I've travelled a good bit having two Ambassadors in the family, I can say that with some confidence. The Grass Sea is why all Boscans appreciate rare beauty, we know the heart of our country is such a thing. Rare beauty is to be sought, appreciated and protected_. He told her.

She sucked in a breath and turned, eyes finding him,the lights from the sea danced over the white he always wore and his silvery blonde hair that was pushed into motion by the steady breeze off the sea.

She was struck again by how ethereal he looked, masculine beauty had a definition and it's name was Kaleb Pradesh.

He smiled raising both brows at her and she wanted to smack her own head.

_No need for violence. Just remember, surface thoughts, the sudden things that fly through your head are like spoken words to me. And it's Kaleb Suraday Pradesh, if I'm to embody something my full name should be used_. He mentally chuckled and Lucy sighed, smiling at him.

"Suraday? I've never heard that one before." She said out loud, wanting to keep her wayward thoughts out of conversation.

Kaleb smiled knowingly "There is a holiday here, it celebrates the brilliance and art of thought. When my father found me as a child he learned immediately what kind of magic I had. Kinsura Day he always said was my holiday, and he even put it into what he named me."

Lucys eyes widened, warmed. "That's...beautiful." She said softly. She had learned from Bickslow most of his siblings and the seith mage himself had been adopted by Arman. Only Farron was his actual son by birth. Kaleb was the second oldest of the family, and Bickslow had said, he owed his life to him.

"He found me...when I was a little boy a dark guild killed my family and threw me into a cell, to this day I don't know why they tossed me in there beyond it had something to do with my magic, I just know they steadily killed the other prisoners around me, or they died of starvation or illness. I couldn't really even lift my head anymore when I heard this silky voice in my head calling to me, asking where I was. I didn't know it but the voice was kaleb, he'd sensed I was down there and dying and came running down to save me, he was all of 7 and I was 6 and the guard with him wanted to leave me to die because he saw this…" Bickslow pointed to the figure on his face.

"Kaleb stood between me and that guard and kept him from hurting me until Dad reached us. Then I get picked up by this man in this amazing silk suit and he doesn't even care i'm all filthy and boney and dying, he just...held me, and the whole time Kaleb was telling me it was his Dad and that he could be my Dad too I just had to live, survive. I wanted it, I wanted a Dad again, a family, I wanted to live, so I fought, and I lived, and my Dad adopted me and it was because Kaleb found me, if not for him...I would have died in that cell…"

Lucy had been in the Seiths arms in an instant, hugging him, telling him she was so glad he'd fought and lived because he was precious to her.

Kaleb was looking away out over the sea and she bit her lip.

"Wayward thoughts are kind of my thing." Lucy admitted.

He smiled, looking at her "I haven't thought about that day in a long time...I didn't know Bix remembered it so well, kind of hoped he didn't...he was so far gone when Dad carried him out of there… Bixy has a mind much like yours...active, agile, brilliant, there was no way I could miss him, even there he shined like a star and I had to find him." Kaleb said.

Lucy held on to the rail to keep from going over to him, her impulse was always to touch, to hug, she was just a very tactile person.

"I'm so glad you did...he's a good friend, a great person." She said firmly.

Kaleb smiled, eyes back on her. "He is also likely to be as much of a pain in my ass as my baby brother with his pranks and mischief, Gods you know he once glued my hair to my pillow?" He groaned and Lucy laughed, a light musical sound.

"He mentioned that as one of the reasons he won't call you "Master"" She chuckled and Kaleb rolled his eyes, bracing his arms on the rail and leaning back against it.

"I shouldn't be surprised, but he will, he'll call me "Master" at some point even if I have to control his damn brain and force him to." He vowed.

"Your family is amazing, I adore your father, Arman is one of the sweetest men I've ever met." She declared and kaleb smiled again.

"He is, very much so. But Cristoff tells me you're part of the family now, he already claimed you as kin, rare for him...he's very very choosy about who he bestows that on. Until you, it was only his siblings, Father, Laxus, Evergreen and Freed." Kaleb told her.

"I was surprised, I mean, the poor guy came out to bring me a smoothie and I ended up crying all over him, most people would have run away from a sobbing woman." She said ruefully. It was the truth though, Cristoffs reaction had been the total opposite of what she knew most men would do, even Gray and Natsu would recoil when she got weepy, both more prone to go looking for who they needed to beat up for making her cry than staying to hold her and listen to her rant.

"Cristoff is like that, always has been, his Dragon chose him for it, felt the depth of his love for others even when he was still a tiny child,that, and Nurem thought he had cool eyes." He chuckled.

Lucy smiled "He DOES, like the sky at night, I've never seen dark blue eyes like his. He makes me feel...safe...you do too Master." She admitted and Kaleb looked out over the Sea again, his smile soft.

"You're his kin now, Cristoff will watch out for you, never abandon you, it's what being Kin to a Dragon Slayer means. Laxus has claimed you too, did you know that? He's a little unsure as to whether or not he did but, I can sense those kinds of connections. So that's two Dragon Slayers who have claimed you, very uncommon." He said, and Lucy blinked a little wide eyed at that, shaking her head.

"He has, before you came here it seems, he knew you were suffering in Magnolia and sought you out with Bickslow, you may not have known it, but you have a great friend in him as well." Kaleb told her.

She frowned, if that were all true, if being kin meant the slayer didn't abandon you, then why had Natsu left her? Why had Gajeel? She couldn't understand it, Natsu was irresponsible, immature and absent minded, though his abandonment hurt her more than Gajeels by far, still, Gajeels hurt because he'd taken Levy with him.

Kaleb skimmed through all of Lucys sudden unhappy thoughts and pushed off the rail, moving to her and lifting her chin, startled at his sudden touch she looked up at him. His gaze was firm, warm.

"I can't speak for Natsu, what I know of him...well, it doesn't surprise me, if anything you expecting more surprises me with him. The other slayer? If your friend Levy was precious to him, and there was sadness and misery all around, he likely focused on her, especially if that strong feeling was related to her being a potential mate for him. His instinct to protect and comfort a potential mate would far override that to look after kin. After all your guild went through it's very likely he just didn't realize you were hurting so much because he was hurting too and could only get past his own pain for your friend." Kaleb said.

He'd paid attention to Nurem, had gotten to sit and talk with the ancient Dragon Queen many times over the years she lived on their property. He believed firmly he was as strong a mindbender as he'd become because much of his exercises, had come from Nurem and she had been one of his sparring partners too, it was no small thing trying to get into a an ancient dragons mind. Those years had made him strong, quick, ingenius because he'd had to be, Nurem wasn't always kind about failures or mistakes, some errors she made you pay for, even if you were only a child.

Lucy had to look away, if she kept meeting Kalebs mesmerizing eyes she'd do something embarrassing and she knew it. Already she'd found herself daydreaming about him, not JUST him, Cristoff, Vander...Gods, Bickslows brothers were just...Cana wouldn't have been good around them, not at all.

So she looked down, unable to hold Kalebs gaze and struggling to keep her thoughts away from those daydreams. Two days living in the Guildmasters suite, watching him come and go, sharing meals with him and the others. She'd come out of her room, one evening and tiptoed to the bath, hoping to get some time alone in the soothing waters and found him there, stretched out in one of the reclined seats beneath the water, his platinum hair spilled over the edge of the walkway behind him, eyes closed and she'd been unable to turn away, her eyes running down his naked body.

She knew had he seen her he wouldn't have been upset or embarrassed by her entrance, he'd likely have invited her to join him in the water, she understood Boscans lacked that sort of modesty and shyness, none of them were ashamed or unhappy with their bodies, they were raised in a society that simply didn't put emphasis on size,shape, or any of that, they found beauty in other things.

She'd once called Bickslow out on that when he'd reminded her he was Boscan and didn't care, he'd said Risley from Mermaid Heel was sexy and she'd doubted he meant it. He'd insisted he had, that her spitfire attitude and confidence was attractive.

"If you care so little about the shape of a body why do you work out like you do then?" She demanded and Bickslow had frowned at her.

"Because a physically strong body can handle magic better Cosplayer, and I need to stay agile, flexible and fast because I fly on the babies and do a lot of ranged fighting. I have brothers who can bench as much as Laxus and none of them do it for how it makes them look, they do it to enhance their magic, so they're stronger. The whole cosmetic beauty is all that matters thing? Yeah...that's Fioran, Stellan, Sevenese and Pergrandian thinking, but not Boscan. In Bosco they seek rare beauty, and the rarest kinds are usually not visible." He'd replied.

It was the last time Lucy ever thought the Seith was just a goofball pervert and realized the man had real depth to him.

Knowing it though she'd still been unable to let Kaleb know she had come in and found him in the bath, there was no way she could share the space with a naked man, and she knew perfectly well she needed to get over that, she was in Bosco, was in a Boscan guild, soon, because of joining White Sea, she would gain citizenship in Bosco, Thane had already had her sign her papers applying for it.

But she, Lucy, as she was right now, knew knowing wasn't going to prevent her from blushing redder than a tomato or stammering or, and she KNEW she would, staring at his cock, because damn if her eyes didn't go right down that gorgeous body to where that cut "V' led and lock right on it.

Because she had looked down, she didn't see Kaleb losing his composure as her thoughts ran rampant. He honestly hadn't known she'd walked in on him the last night they were at the Guild in Pelerno, he'd fallen asleep in the bath, he did that now and then, it was why Thane always checked on him before going to bed himself, to make sure Kaleb didn't accidentally spend the night sleeping in the bath and drown himself or something.

He valiantly tried not to laugh as Lucy imagined herself in the main bathouse of the guild hall staring at mens dicks while she introduced herself and tripping and falling into the water and killing herself cracking her head on the ledge or something because of her insane eye fixation caused by, well, never seeing very many naked men.

She could count them on one hand, Gray, Natsu, Gregory who she shuddered remembering her drunken time with that one, and that was it, all the cocks she'd ever seen in her 21 years of life, 3. She figured that was why she couldn't NOT look at them, they just fascinated her, how did men walk with them there? Gods how did they sit down with their balls there? She saw men in tight pants, Kaleb was wearing some right now and she could make out the outline of his "package" very nicely and wondered if it was uncomfortable having it so snugly contained in that white leather?

"No...not at all, I wear silk underwear, it breathes well." He snickered, completely unable to contain his humor any longer and laughing out loud then.

Lucys eyes flew wide and she did in fact blush as red as a tomato.

_Oh Gods, my new Guildmaster just caught me staring at his dick! He can hear me! Fucking hell Lucy get a grip on your pervy brain_! She screamed at herself which just made Kaleb laugh harder.

"I...I am so sorry...Oh God...I'm just making it worse!" She stammered trying to look at the sky, the sea, anything, but him because every time she did her eyes shot right down his body to his crotch.

Kaleb had to grip the rail he was laughing so hard, and he really couldn't remember the last time he had but he got himself under control fairly quickly, grinning at Lucy who had turned away from him and buried her face in her hands hiding from him.

_Lucy, you really have nothing to be embarrassed about except maybe...being embarrassed in the first place. Gods you're a healthy young woman, a mans body SHOULD draw your eye. You've not seen many, you will now and in time I'm sure you'll adjust and not look twice, but for now? Stare all you want, Boscan men will only find it flattering, I know I do_. He said right into her head, doubting with the blood rushing to her face she'd hear him.

_They'll think I want to have sex, that I'm a perv_! She replied.

_I do NOT think you're a "perv" Lucy, nor do I think just because you like my body that you want to have sex with me….I only think that you want to have sex with me because you've daydreamed about it_… He couldn't resist, yes, he was her Guildmaster, and yes he should be respectful and ease his shy mages insecurities, but damn it, he was also a Pradesh, and messing with people was built into him too.

Lucy gasped and started to bolt but he caught her as soon as the idea formed in her head, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to wrap his arms around her.

"It's fine, it's all fine, stop worrying, stop being afraid and embarrassed." It was a command, one he drove into her, used his magic to make his command happen inside her mind, he dulled her embarrassment, soothed her worry, swept aside the fear all as he spoke.

Lucy found herself meeting his humor filled eyes smiling then, a giggle escaping her as she saw it from his point of view, then she was leaning into him laughing so hard tears filled her eyes. Kaleb felt it then, when the humor lost ground, when the crying became an unintentional outlet for the pent up sadness that needed so badly to get out and he tightened his hold on her as the mirth gave way and Lucy cried, having no idea why she was crying but unable to stop herself. The man holding her knew though, and Kaleb stroked her hair, held her firmly against her and let her cry until she subconsciously dammed up the whole thing again. He frowned slightly, not pleased that was her coping mechanism, to hide her pain, wall it up inside her, he'd have to talk with Bickslow, get him to have a deep look at his new Celestial Mages soul, he knew Celestial Spirit mages had bright souls, they had to in order to center the gates they opened to the spirit realm on themselves.

It would wait though, for now, he needed Lucy to be ok for her evaluations with Dean Kalperden at the Academe Celestine.

"You're really ok with me perving out on you?" She demanded and Kaleb shrugged, smiling at her.

"To me, it's not perverted Lucy, it's natural, I may order you to use the public baths every night until you're over it." He winked at her and she grinned.

"Ordered to enjoy hot baths? Best Guild master ever." She declared and Kaleb loosened his hold on her, she was still shaky, emotionally raw, but he expected that and now...now he had his "in" with her. Humor, joking, kidding around with her, he didn't do it with his mages usually, kept his handling of them strictly professional, he almost never accepted any of their invitations so he could maintain his distance and authority but Lucy was a special mage.

His brother Bickslow considered her a friend, Cristoff had claimed her as Kin, so had Laxus and apparently a third Dragon Slayer named Gajeel, he knew Dragon Souls were not easy to win over for that sort of thing, he himself was kin to three Dragon Slayers and a real Dragon Queen so he was familiar with it, knew what that special link magically felt like and how the formation of it changed the Dragon Slayers view of the person instantly once it fell into place. It had happened when Laxus had claimed his as Kin during his exile from Fairy Tail.

Lucy needed him, his attention, and a close relationship with him, she was hungry for that, needed to feel accepted, wanted, and protected, she needed to feel like White Sea, and him as it's Guildmaster, would never cast her aside like Makerov had done to his mages.

Now, Kaleb, because he kept up a good relationship with Makerov, happened to know where the old Guildmaster was and why he had done what he did, he also knew it had been phenomenally hard for him to do, he'd broken down in tears when Kaleb had contacted him and told him his grandson, Bickslow, Freed and Lucy were safe in Bosco and now members of White Sea under Kalebs watch.

He hadn't been entirely kind at first when he'd told the man either, angry at the state Lucy and Laxus were both in because of Makerov abandoning them. Angry his own brother had called him and openly sobbed over the com about Fairy Tail falling apart and he and his team being too sick to do anything about it but watch it happen. His brother had almost died, Laxus had risked his life more than once, they had put everything out for Fairy Tail and the guild repaid them by kicking them to the curb. Lucy had sacrificed something huge, he still didn't know what, Cristoff stubbornly wouldn't tell him the details, just warned him she'd suffered a huge loss for the sake of her guild, and, like his own Grandsons sacrifices, Makarov had swept it all aside in favor of a mission others could have taken. Good reasons or not, he'd hurt all of them badly, possibly beyond repair, and Kaleb had been blunt.

"I don't intend to give them back when you return." He'd snapped. Makarov had sighed.

"I'd think less of you if you did. I know I have no right to ask, but, please, could you send me progress reports on them, all four of them...I don't know if Fairy Tail will ever come back together again, but...I honestly do consider them like my children, I've had your brother since he was 15." The wizard saint reminded him.

"I know that, which makes this harder to accept. I'll keep you updated on one condition." He said firmly. Makarov had quirked a brow.

"You will not ask them to rejoin Fairy Tail if you reform it, they are my mages now, White Sea doesn't disband just because there's a mission I have to go on, this guild has endured for centuries and will live on for centuries more, they deserve that stability, that certainty, they all need it and if I can mend what you have broken in them, I don't want you tearing them apart again." Kaleb had said flatly.

Makarov didn't hesitate. "Fair deal, I can not promise their friends wont ask if the guild reforms, but I will say, I have no intention of putting it back together at this time, if it is reformed, I will not be the one who does it. I'm old Kaleb, old and tired, I've tried to retire for years. Fairy Tail was a beautiful thing, but...my children have scattered to the winds since Tartaros, I don't believe they will ever come together again, I just want to know...my Grandson and his closest friends are ok…" He said quietly and kaleb had nodded.

"Then I'll keep you informed on their progress, but Makarov? If you're so old and tired, why do this? There are others who could have done what you're doing, you weren't the only one invited." He said.

"No...but I'm the only one who was in a position to leave without suspicion...Fairy Tails disbandment made sense Kaleb, my strongest wizards vanished after the battle with Tartaros, too many of them gone for the guild to recover. I promise...I did not do this lightly nor on a whim." Makarov said firmly.

"I can't say I understand...you did something I would never consider. I am going to see my brother and his friends back to full strength, myself, my guild, my family, we'll be there for them, help them heal, but make no mistake, the physical wounds of Tartaros aren't the worst ones they're dealing with Makarov, and once I heal those, I will protect them with all the power I have at my disposal from being subjected to that sort of thing again." He knew better, it was a veiled threat and they both knew it, they both also knew, Kaleb meant every word and Makarov smiled.

"You have no idea how grateful I am you feel that way. I must be going, thank you for contacting me Master Kaleb." He said and the com went dark.

Kaleb had Thane set up sending Makarov encrypted reports, nothing too detailed, just the basics, how Cristoff had cleared away their illness, healed their injuries fully, Freed and Laxus were both pending evaluations for level assignments and Lucy was going with him to the Academe Celestine for hers.

Lucy stepped out of his arms, wiping her tears away and turning toward the two lounges pushed together. She and Kaleb had to share the small area at the front of the small cargo ship. Liners weren't allowed near Cellestine and airships never flew over it because of its proximity to the Stargazer mountains so the only way there was to book passage on one of the supply ships that made the trip out once a week from Pelerno.

This one had no cabins, just a large cargo hold and the captains control room, where the captain slept on a cot. It did have a small cramped bathroom she was grateful of, but they'd had to agree to share the small area at the front of the ship under the upper control deck. Kaleb was unperturbed, he'd made the trip before a couple of years ago with another Celestial Spirit mage named Hestor who was living at White Sea proper.

Lucy was hoping to meet the man, loving being in a guild that had other Celestial Spirit mages even if White Sea only had a total of three counting her.

She would have slept on a bed of nails for the chance to go to the Academe though, so she gratefully had accepted the conditions of their overnight trip.

Virgo appeared when summoned with a basket full of food and several fluffy blankets, happily setting up the makeshift bed while Lucy and Kaleb had a little picnic on the bow of the ship.

"You make amazing stew Virgo." Kaleb told the maid, who smiled faintly and bowed.

"Thank you Master Kaleb, Princess, if you're both through I will happily clean up, you pajamas are laid out on you and the Masters bed." She said and Lucy looked a little startled, realizing suddenly that of course, she was sharing the makeshift bed with her Guild Master. Glancing toward Kaleb though she forced herself not to freak out over it, this was not her Pervy old Guildmaster.

_No, this is a super hot ultra sexy panty dropper you would just love to test out Canas claim sex wasn't painful after the first time with_….Her pervy brain responded.

Kaleb choked on his wine and Lucy slapped her hands over her face...Gods help her...she really...badly...needed to find a way to control her thoughts around him…

"Please don't...I haven't had this much fun in a while." He chuckled, snatching up a napkin before Virgo could clear it away to wipe the wine off his white leather pants.

"I...yeah...I'm gonna be apologizing a lot...really…" She said out loud behind her hands.

Kaleb stood tapping one of her wrists to get her to remove her hands from her face so he could help her to her feet. The look he gave her wasn't just humorous this time, there was heat in it.

"I meant what I said in my office when you joined my guild Lucy. For now though, get ready for bed, we should get all the sleep we can tonight, the Dean will want us to tour Cellis and the school grounds with him, tomorrow will be a busy day." He said and she nodded, getting her pajamas off the foot of the bed and hurrying to the little bathroom.

Once she'd managed to use the tiny shower she dressed and was brushing out her damp hair trying to remember what he'd said in his office and then she remembered.

She'd thought something embarrassing, that he'd think she meant to ask him to have sex with her, and…. "I'd say yes…" had been his mental reply,smooth as silk in her mind. She had to splash cold water on her face to fight the blushing she was doing.

Gods, one question and she could spend the night writhing all over that bed with her sexy new Guildmaster? The idea made her knees weak. She shook her head, splashing more water on her face. No...no...it was wrong, wasn't it? She wasn't sure, this was Bosco, not Fiore…

_Now you're getting it. No, it is not wrong, I would say yes, but not tonight, I meant what I said about needing rest and Lucy? If you ask and we share pleasure some time? You won't sleep the night we do_…. She felt her face flush all over again and whimpered. Well...shit...now her panties were ruined…

A rich laugh from outside carried in to her and Lucy closed her eyes, not sure which Gods she needed to pray to but all of them seemed to be throwing too much at her lately so she was just going to silence her pervy brain by going to sleep because damn it, she couldn't seem to control it around Kaleb.

0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-00-0-00-0


	4. Chapter 4

The town of Cellis was where the staff and some of the students who had family lived while attending the Academe Celestine. Everything in Cellis was in some way related to the school and the various forms of Celestial Magic taught and studied there.

Even in the bright morning sunlight, the influence of the night could be seen in the way the town was built of non reflective stone, street lamps were set low so as not to beam light upward and in any way inhibit the many telescopes all trained on the sky. Three observatories were placed on the mountain behind the school itself and could be seen jutting out from the mountainside as their ship came into the docks.

She could see lots of large balconies and terraces all over and every building had observation areas on their roofs...it made her heart absolutely soar with excitement.

Cellis was protected, the school had existed since before the Holy Wars, was well over 1000 years old and Cellis had withstood clan wars, attempted invasions and the revolutions Bosco had gone through until the country had finally adopted its current culture and laws. Nobody set foot on the shores, let alone the streets of Cellis unless they had been invited, the wards and protections of the school were legend, the Celestial Realms themselves aided it's defense. She had always wanted to come here, and looking at it now as the hovership approached, took her breath away.

It took her mind nicely off of how she had woken up that morning too. Crawling into bed beside her still chuckling Guildmaster hadn't been easy but she'd managed. Sleeping next to more than six feet of walking talking female fantasy come to life was another thing. She'd tried hovering at the far edge of the makeshift bed but had then succeeded in falling off said bed with a resounding thud and very undignified screech. Kaleb had appeared peering down at her from the bed with one of his elegant brows raised and clearly barely contained laughter quirking his full lips.

"I...well fuck...I just don't know how to sleep next to you OK?" Lucy huffed and Kaleb laughed, helping her up but then yanking her down on the bed and settling her next to him.

"I'll put you to sleep." He said smiling and she'd barely gotten to frown at him before her mind clouded, all her racing thoughts stilled and she was out like a light. She'd slept soundly too, no crazy dreams or anything, the wonderful scent of the sea, the gentle tropical breeze as the ship sailed along and the sound of the sea beneath them all added up to a peaceful setting to sleep in. The lounge was even comfortable thanks to Virgo.

When she woke up though, she was using her new guildmaster as a pillow, had a hand buried in his silky hair, another resting on his thigh in a dangerously high position on that thigh with her cheek pressed against a heavy well defined and firm pectoral. Fortunately, she'd woken up before Kaleb had, and had carefully untangled herself...yeah, she'd been around her team way too much, she was too used to snuggling into her team mates at night…

Still, when she had sat up, looked down at the man sleeping beside her, she'd been taken aback by how young he looked when he was asleep, she knew only that he was older than Bickslow, younger than Farron and she knew Farron was...Gods...Farron was 27, Bickslow was 24 so Kaleb was right in there...plenty close enough to her own age and...already he held so much responsibility, had accomplished so much…

She knew he watched over his guild, he checked his lacrima tablet often and was always responding to messages, issuing orders, sending people here and there to make sure somebody got help with this or that.

He was shirtless, in some soft dove gray sleep pants, the blankets shoved mostly off during the night because the tropical weather was warm. He was just...so incredibly built, like Laxus and Gajeel and she wondered then if he was one of the brothers Bickslow had said once could lift as much weight as Laxus, who she knew benched over 900lbs now.

He was all silvers and golds, whites and masculine beauty, almost god-like with how each feature seemed to compliment all the others. She'd smiled faintly, unconsciously running her fingers through the ends of his hair where it was spread on the pillow and draped over a bare shoulder. Soft, like silk, shimmering platinum blonde with silvery white highlights.

_Wonder if all his hair lightened_… her pervy brain was active even this early and she was again grateful he was asleep. Shaking her head her hand reached almost on its own to push the blanket aside, his sleep pants hung how on his trim hips and a trail of trimmed platinum blonde hair ran from his navel down beneath the waist of the plants….

_That answers that_… She slid from the bed, shaking her head again, forcing her thoughts to clean up, she didn't want him waking up to her having indecent thoughts about his body. She ran water over her hands and splashed her flushed face, grateful they were arriving in Cellis because another night and she damn well just might ask that fateful question of her seemingly willing guildmaster.

She'd gotten Virgo to supply some less racy clothes, and pulled on her favorite blue and white outfit, tying her hair into a ponytail before pulling on her boots, belt, keys and whip and leaving the little bathroom stuffing her pajamas into her little travel bag and emerging to find Kaleb up, standing leaning on the rail looking out over the sea toward the coastline that was fast approaching, his long hair free of any restraints and recently brushed out judging by the way it moved.

"You have no bag...I swear your hair is brushed out though, I saw you before you woke up, it was not perfect." She accused and Kaleb smirked holding out his hand and a large suitcase appeared, flashing out like a requip spell.

"Exactly, requip magic. Something they'll teach you while we're here. You won't be carrying your keys out in the open where they can be taken from you anymore." He said firmly nodding toward her hip where her keyring hung and she grabbed it, beaming at him.

"I...I get lessons while I'm here?!" She asked and Kaleb smiled.

"Yes, of course, you don't think your evaluation would take two weeks do you? The Dean is going to have you work with one of the senior professors here, they'll teach you the fundamentals all Celestial Spirit mages learn here during their 10 day orientation, then the final days will be your evaluation for your level ranking in the guild.. Now, you'll still be Raijinshuu, so on a team with likely at least 2 s-class mages, we'll see how Freed does but i know Laxus was one in Fiore, Bickslow is S-class, so I'm betting Laxus at least will make rank, Freed might too and I'm hoping you will as well." He said.

Lucy squealed with excitement, bouncing a little and squeezing her keys, feeling them warm in her hand, sharing her excitement. She'd have danced around too except Kaleb untied his sleep pants and let them drop to the deck while he reached to his case and started pulling out clothes, standing before her in the skimpiest underwear she'd ever seen on a man.

Was it...oh Gods, the man was in a silk..thong. Kaleb looked at her and she blushed and started to turn but found she couldn't.

"Nope, I stopped you, you'll start getting over the squeaky shy stuff now. You're not allowed to look away. You will stand while I change. There were times in Fiore you saw your teammates because there was no way around it, well, all men and women will become as easy for you to deal with. You can't be shying away from people at the Academe, you're free to say no to propositions, free to not indulge in others, but you can insult people, hurt them, make them doubt themselves by acting like you're horrified about looking at them and you WILL stop doing it." He said firmly and she felt his hold on her release, her cheeks on fire.

"I..never thought of it that way." She admitted,

"No, because you were raised where nudity is like some sort of sin, virginity is rather revoltingly linked to purity and given like some sort of twisted gift from controlling pompous men to other controlling pompous men. A man can sleep around all he wants, take mistresses and society laughs, old men can marry untouched little girls decades younger than them, can force sex on them, beat them, impregnate and even kill them by forcing them to bear children too young and that's ok where you come from, but a woman who enjoys her body and indulges in it freely is seen as dirty, sex only for a woman, out of wedlock is a sin, for a man it's an achievement he's patted on the back for. Here we grow up respecting each other, boys and girls are raised as equals to a point, but men are honestly raised to revere our women, respect them, honor them because they give us the chance to create life." He said as he stripped down to nothing and then pulled on another silken bit of underclothing this time dark gray.

Gods his legs were just muscle...his ass...yep, eyes locked on target, Lucy couldn't help herself and Kaleb stood for a few moments letting her stare before pulling on the barely there underwear he favored.

Soft pale gray slacks, followed by a silk suit coat like Farron had worn , a formal Boscan suit coat, single sleeved and open down the front to display clan tattoos. White boots that looked like they were made of butter soft gold choker he always wore with the crystal in the center sporting the seal of White Sea and then he pulled his hair up in a grey leather band and tied it back in a low loose tail before turning back toward her and sliding a thick gold band up his arm that locked in place above his thickly muscled bicep.

"Lucy, when you turn away from people like that it's insulting, childish, and doesn't reflect well on you, so, work on it. I know…" He smiled softly when her mind started flying into the gutter.

"You find me and my brothers attractive, good, I'm glad you do, Cristoff is kin so he won't indulge you but any of the rest of us would including me. I am your Guildmaster but I am also a 25 year old healthy unpromised, unengaged man with a strong sex drive, I need it as much as any Boscan does and I'm not afraid of it, nor do I worry about sharing my body with Guild, pleasure is pleasure, a couple of hours of passion is relaxing and helps me to think clearly, it might do the same for you so...consider it. There...I've propositioned you, you didn't even need to do it." He smirked and waved his hand, the large suitcase vanishing back into storage.

He stepped right up to her, tipped her chin up and kissed her then, nothing deep, just a gentle brush of his lips over hers.

"I promise, when you're ready, if you wish to end your abstinence without worrying about relationships, judgement about your experience or any of that, I will share with you, it will not be painful, your friend isn't totally right, but your discomfort depends on the experience of your partner, as long as you're honest with them? Any Boscan can make sure you experience nothing but pleasure. I'll even help you get private sessions with sudehpah if you wish, it might be a fine idea, so think on it. But for now, Lucy, stop looking at me and go look at Cellis." He turned her toward the rail and her mouth had fallen open and she'd been staring raptly the entire way into the docks and through the process of the ship docking.

She forgot all about her embarrassment from earlier, asking Kaleb dozens of questions until they could finally get off the ship and once clear of the docks, start walking through the town. "Nobody meeting us?" She asked.

Kaleb smiled "No, they aren't that formal here, too busy training, researching, learning and everything else, believe me, they know exactly where we are and will be out soon enough. See?" He waved a hand ahead of them and Lucy pried her eyes off the beautiful woodwork on the front door of one of the houses they were walking past to look where he'd pointed.

Sure enough there were two people approaching them. A Tall slender man with dark silver hair and well kept beard and a woman with blue eyes so pale they almost looked white, her gaze was haunting, but, she had a friendly smile that quirked into a bit of a smirk when she looked over Lucy.

"Master Kaleb, It's always good to see you, I have two young mages who will be petitioning to join White Sea this coming year." The man said. Kaleb bowed respectfully toward the man who returned the gesture then took the womans offered hand, she didn't let him bend to kiss it though, instead stepping into him and greeting him with a kiss on the mouth.

The gentleman with the beard rolled his eyes after seeing Kaleb try twice to pull away winking at Lucy and clearing his throat.

"Professor Fairinell, if you would allow Master Kaleb to breathe maybe we could handle introductions and get to the business at hand?" He said loudly.

The Professor growled but pulled back, releasing Kaleb, her eyes locked on the Guildmaster who shook his head at her before turning to the older man and Lucy could almost SEE there was some sort of mental exchange that had happened between Kaleb and the now frowning woman.

She turned a dark look on Lucy but then snapped her eyes back up to Kaleb. Then Lucy was sure as the Dean introduced himself to her that there was some sort of conversation happening between her mindbender Guildmaster and the Professor.

She was right too, and Kaleb remembered now this womans rather aggressive approach with him the last time he'd been to Cellis. She'd propositioned him and he'd refused her, busy with working through guild issues via his com and tablet lacrimas.

This time she'd wasted no time at all, when he tried to pull back he'd asked her to let him go and she'd mentally purred back that she didn't want to.

_I want to wrap my legs around you, lick all over that beautiful body, feel those lips all over me...share pleasure with me Master Kaleb, I will see you well satisfied_… She had purred.

_I decline, tempting though you are, as before, I have a great deal to get done and I need no entanglements distracting me. I am only here to see this mage ranked_… He'd replied firmly.

He tried to pull back again and she held on, her determination going up, her need for him, he was exotic, handsome, young, and not someone she'd already shared with before like all the other acceptable men in Cellis, she was now old enough the Dean had banned her from sharing pleasure with new students, limiting her only to seniors and most of them paired off during their time at the Academe by then and were not available.

Kaleb was a walking dream come true for her, tall,sexy, powerful and judging by the way he carried himself, agile in bed, as gorgeous as he was he likely was well experienced as a lover and Gods did she want to see those Lavender eyes cloud over with lust, while his suit coat hid her view of his groin the rest of him was spectacular and if his cock was in proportion with the rest of him...she'd be screaming his name all night. A wizard saint...he'd probably have amazing stamina…

Kaleb heard all of her thoughts, all of her speculation about his potential and it was all things he'd heard before. She had only one agenda, one level of thinking and it centered around getting him into her bed as many times as possible while he was here. He was NOT interested.

_You getting your satisfaction from her then? She's nothing special, magic aura is strong, but she's a half trained prude who can't even watch people kissing...please_… Fairlina tried again

_Let me go or I'll make one hell of a scene_… He warned and she had finally released him with another mental plea.

_Reconsider_… that he shook his head at and turned to face the dean.

At her dark look toward Lucy and the venomous thoughts that went with them he maintained his light talk with the dean about Lucy, what he hoped for her, her team, where she came from and stabbed into the woman mind.

_You will treat my mage well, I am only here to see her ranked, started down the right path, she's been through hell and doesn't deserve it, I am not sleeping with her, she is only a new mage and a friend of two of my brothers_….He snarled at her, letting it hurt, letting it reverberate until she took a step back and wavered a little wide eyed.

"Jilly are you alright? I told you a mimosa was not wise so early in the morning!" The dean said with concern, reaching to steady her.

Kaleb took a step closer to Lucy, leveling icy eyes on the woman who was waving the dean away.

"You may be right, I think maybe we should start with breakfast, a little food in my stomach will set me right I'm sure and I know the cargo ship doesn't serve meals so you two must be famished. I am Jilly Fairilin Lucy, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled extending a hand to Lucy who shook it and returned the smile brightly.

"Well, pleasantries aside, lets go see to breakfast then we'll have our tour." The Dean said smiling and led the way, Kaleb fell in beside him, Jilly wasn't caring that he was catching her thoughts, she seemed to want him to know what she was thinking, imagining him naked, with her riding him on a plush bed, scene after scene in between talking with Lucy in a high pitched voice as if Lucy were stupid.

She couldn't do more than one thing at a time in her head, and right now, Jilly was focused on Kalebs rejection, playing the woman scorned far too well.

"I am hoping she makes s-class, if not though we'll make certain she gets the training and work she needs to advance. This is the Lucy Heartfilia who holds several of the Zodiac keys and who was instrumental in downing the leaders of Tartaros during the faces assault." Kaleb was telling the Dean.

"Heartfilia, yes, I met your mother when she was 6 Lucy, she wanted to come to the Academe but her parents wouldn't allow it, didn't want her in Bosco or growing up so far from home. Your line has quite a history with Celestial Magic and I look forward very much to meeting your spirits." The dean said smiling back at her and giving his colleague a somewhat disapproving look that had her overdone smile faltering.

Kaleb was done allowing the woman to be rude to his mage, Lucy had no idea what was happening and damn well deserved better so he'd told the dean what his professor had done, and shared his concern the woman would harm his mages opportunity here over a ridiculous desire for him.

The dean had turned to give his colleague a quelling look and the woman settled, glaring at Kaleb resentfully, but worried he might have said something to the dean.

As they sat at the cafe just outside the gates of the school the dean turned to Jilly.

"I have changed my mind about assignments Professor, once we're done with breakfast I would like you to see the two Bramson girls out to their mother, be sure to stay out there until they're done with the ritual their clan is asking of them too, we can't have any real harm befalling them." He said and Jilly gaped at him.

"But...Dean Kalperden...I am your highest ranked Celestial mage evaluator, I'm sure Master Kaleb would agree he should have only the best for one of White Seas mages." She said looking at Kaleb who shrugged and smiled at the dean.

"I'm perfectly fine with the change Dean, as long as Lucy gets ranked, I'll even teach her how to requip her keys myself." Kaleb said smiling at the waitress who almost dropped the pitcher of iced tea she had brought over.

Lucy watched the whole thing, positive something was happening she wasn't privy to. She'd seen how the woman had clung to Kaleb, and how he'd clearly rejected her advances, hadn't missed the veiled nastiness the woman was aiming at her now either. She could tell from Kalebs glances back toward them as they had walked he wasn't missing the sing song condescending way the woman was talking to her, as if she were some clueless 5 year old or something.

"Well, I'll be frank Jilly." The dean said firmly, interrupting the woman as she had started trying to insist he change his mind.

"Your behavior with the Guildmaster when we greeted them was unacceptable and I don't want you working around him or his mage, I know how you chase men Jilly, but we are Boscan, we do not refuse a "No" or try to force our will on others no matter how badly we want them and you need to remember that, so GO, NOW pack your things and take the twins to their ceremony, you'll be gone out there at least 4 weeks,Master Kaleb and Miss Heartfilia will be long gone by then and maybe you can stop sneaking around trying to fuck my young students because if you approach one more, ONE, I will see the knights come and remove you for trying to have sex with children!" He said. His voice low, quiet, but intensely firm and harsh and his eyes, formerly so calm and kind, had lit up and were glowing.

The woman paled, looked wide eyed and down right sick, casting an accusing eye on Kaleb.

"Oh no, don't blame Kaleb for this Jilly, I knew already about your tryst with Kell, the boy is 15! Not even old enough to drink and you are in your 40s, that alone is enough to remove you from your position, now I'm contemplating whether or not to hand you over to the knights for it, so do as I command or just leave Cellis, and go back to Pelerno." The dean said.

Jilly bolted to her feet and hurried away, the Dean heaving a sigh and smiling at Lucy.

"I did know, I just wasn't certain how I wanted to handle it, she's very good with most of the students, we just get beauties now and then and she can't seem to help herself, this latest one though, I was appalled when I saw the monitors, he's tall for his age, but still, child molesting...I spoke to him and he was more than willing and very happy about it all, he has no family, I was actually going to see if you might sign for him Kaleb, make him a ward of White Sea." The dean said as the waitress brought their food.

"Will the professor be returning, I saw her run down the street…" The woman asked.

"No Cherrise, pack her meal would you please? I'll take it to her she had an urgent matter to handle." The Dean said smoothly and the waitress' worried look melted into a smile.

"Yes sir Dean sir." She said and hurried off.

"I'll sign for him, White Sea will cover all of his expenses and assure him a place with us. I'll have Thane assign him quarters at our main hall so he has a place to come for the holidays. What type of mage is he?" Kaleb asked and Lucy smiled faintly, he hadn't even hesitated.

"Heavenly Body magic, he's still a little wild with it, but coming along well. He would LOVE having someplace to go for the holidays and i know White Sea puts on an amazing Christmas celebration." The dean was smiling now.

"We do our best, I have the guild seal with me, I can process him while I'm here, make him an official mage with us. That way he'll have proof of affiliation should he need it when he travels to the city." Kaleb responded and the Dean nodded.

"Wonderful, I really can't thank you enough, he's a fine boy, just needs guidance, he'll be thrilled to meet you, Kaleb, perhaps you could talk with him while you're here? I'll have all his information sent to your aid." The dean said.

Kaleb nodded and the rest of the meal was spent going over Lucys information. The Dean made warm delighted sounds every time she pulled out a key. He didn't touch any of them but did hold a glass to his right eye and scrutinize each closely.

"I love seeing keys with handled luster to them, shows you use them, handle them often. You seem fond of Canis Minor…" He smiled nodding toward Plues key and Lucy grinned, running a finger down it and summoning the spirit who popped out and wobbled to her with a happy sound.

The Dean grinned "Oh he looks so happy!" He said brightly.

Kaleb sat back and watched the two interact, Dean Kalperden, he had known would make a great impression, the man was a Celestial Spirit mage himself, adored the magic and everything about it and was a good man. He tended to turn a slight blind eye on some things, which was why Jilly had gotten so out of hand, but, Kaleb trusted him, and he had no thought shielding skills so was an open book to the Mindbender mage, which just made Kaleb like him more. All his secrets bare and the man was just...a good person. Had a little thing for women with beauty marks, but then his wife had one and he was devoted to her.

Lucy, he saw, felt, heard, was as enamored with celestial magic as the Dean was, and the two animatedly discussed each of her spirits, the Dean telling her when the first sightings of their keys were and a brief history of some of the mages they had worked with before her.

"Really, I am happy you're here Miss Heartfillia because I would love to extend an invitation for you to try out for a position as a student here. Our testing won't be until next year, that's when the opening will happen and we'll have space, it would be for an 8 month trial term of schooling, then, after 8 months we determine what more you need from us since as an adult mage, you don't need to work on maturing with your magic." He said and Lucys mouth fell open, she looked wide eyed at Kaleb who was smiling calmly, sipping at his wine.

_I knew an invite was possible, the guild will accommodate your time away, even pay your expenses while you attend the Academe if your accepted_. He told her.

Tears brightened her eyes.

"You would need a sponsor of course...a high ranking mage willing to attend ranking meetings…" The Dean said, giving Kaleb a meaningful look.

The Wizard Saint was smiling and nodded to the Dean.

"I'll sponsor her myself, and White Sea would cover her expenses, tuition, everything." He replied and the Dean grinned.

"I actually hadn't even hoped you'd sponsor her yourself Master Kaleb, I was just hoping you'd suggest someone, but I will absolutely accept that pledge. So I can put Lucy down as attending the testing next year?" He asked and Lucy was nodding vigorously.

Kaleb grinned "Put her down for it, I'll bring her." He agreed and the Dean pulled out a scroll and unrolled it, standing to lean over it and waving a hand over it, it lit up, glowing on the table as words started filling the blank parchment.

"This is a magically binding commitment, it basically states that You Lucy Heartfilia, have agreed to attend testing next year for a potential spot in our school, it does not promise you the spot, only the right to apply for it. Furthermore, it states you, Master Kaleb of White Sea, will be her sponsor while she is here, responsible for overseeing her progress with us, attending meetings and being there as a supportive person for Lucy while she attends classes, you will also sign for White Sea as guarantor of coverage of all of her expenses and tuition while she is in classes here if she wins the spot." The Dean explained. Lucy reached out and felt a sharp stab in her palm and a pen appeared for her to sign with, she felt her magic get pulled to make the ink.

Kaleb moved forward then, and signed in both of the places the Dean indicated and Lucy watched in amazement as he did. She had been in White Sea for less than a week and already the Guild and it's Master were making long term commitments for her benefit.

After lunch they toured Cellis, the Dean showing them where the little market area was, the grocery, then, into the school.

Lucy had never been anywhere that captivated her as much as the campus of the Academe Celestine. The stonework was laced through with Stellarium, to allow starlight to power everything and to feed the bioluminescent plant life in hydroponic gardens all about the campus.

"The lights of the Grass Sea naturally lend themselves to helping your vision, while at the same time, they do not impede our use of telescopes and other heavenly body viewing devices both mundane and magical. For that reason, all of the lighting throughout the school is powered through Stellarium conversion, something our researchers worked out a little over 500 years ago. The school has stood here for more than a thousand years and, to our knowledge, is the oldest school in Earthland." He told them as they walked.

"Does it help with the use of Celestial magic? I...I'm wondering because I...feel different…" Lucy admitted and it was true, her magic was just about buzzing inside of her, she felt giddy with it.

"It does indeed, light from heavenly bodies feeds our magic, for a Celestial Spirit mage the light of stars, usually so faded and diluted by distance from the sources, isn't much of a power up, but, amplified and condensed by the Grass Sea, which gathers star and moonlight and radiates that back in the glowing colors, and the Stellanium all through these halls, you get a far greater effect." He explained and Lucy nodded,.

Oh she was getting affected alright! She felt amazing, happy, giddy, like nothing in the world could hurt her, she could handle anything!

The dean exchanged smiles with Kaleb as they watched her grin and giggle behind her hand. Both had seen mages react this way their first time at the Academe. Cristoff got silly every time he came here.

They continued their tour, from the beautiful study areas, the massive library, the classrooms, each with a large balcony or terrace where starlight could reach them and work under the stars was easy. Lucy got steadily more and more confident, more and more bold and giddy.

"She's drunk on magic." Kaleb observed and the Dean smiled.

"Good, it means she will do well here, and have ample access to her magic for her studies and evaluations. I'm happy you're here, as with the others your very body pulses with Immaculate light Kaleb, the holy Lacrima in the Citadel collects that light from the sun moon and stars so it is a concentrated, very potent power Celestial Mages benefit from being near. Lucy can...gain comfort, strength, from your presence, don't be surprised if she…" The dean was saying.

Lucy whirled between them "I feel amazing! This is the most beautiful place on Earthland! You...you are so...fucking...gorgeous...have I told you that?" Lucy said, suddenly stopping her swaying and spinning to look at Kaleb raptly.

"..if she gets a little flirty or clingy..or both..you'll be able to mange her won't you? I have you sharing a suite, separate rooms of course but they are joined with a shared bath and lounge area." He said. Kaleb smiled, nodding.

"We'll be fine, I'm used to this sort of thing, Hestor was worse." Kaleb sighed, bending a little as Lucy leaned upwards, studying his eyes.

The Dean laughed "Yes...yes he certainly was handsy wasn't he?" He chuckled. He led them to the suite then.

In truth, Hestor **had **been oddly handsy when they'd come to do a re-evaluation for his celestial mage. He knew the man well, had known him for almost a decade and while they spoke, the man was aloof and detached, the change in how he had acted had caught Kaleb off guard. He did, however, have respect for the man because they'd known each other for so long. Grenlow had gone back and forth with the male mage as he'd grown and attended classes, but when the man had found a few keys a year ago, Kaleb had felt the spike in power and a strange and sudden darkness that had concerned him.

Bringing the man back had only been the right thing to do. Hestor had been shot through with embarrassment after the visit, actually apologizing to Kaleb and looking like someone different during that conversation. Though the man had wanted to let it go further than it could, Kaleb knew it was just the magic of the Academe that was affecting him and it would break the long and hard earned trust that he'd built with the man, something he wouldn't, and couldn't, do to the man.

It had been a test of Kalebs own self control at the time too, because Hestor pressing against him, those steel blue eyes so full of want...they had known each other a long time, Hestor often was part of Kalebs own team on missions and important jobs, he was White Seas only Celestial mage and Grenlow had valued him, and encouraged Kaleb to do the same when he had taken over the guild. There was a real fondness there.

The darkness, they'd learned, was just the keys he'd contracted, but The Dean had warned him that there was a danger growing that Kaleb had to watch for. He wouldn't go into details, which had left Kaleb confused because even his normally open book mind had been clouded by magic until his thoughts had slipped onto the evaluation process for the silver haired male.

"You'll stay here for the duration of your time here. Rest, dinner is at 7, she'll need time to adjust to being at the school so I'll have it sent up to your suite. Keep her here tonight, we'll get started on things in the morning." The Dean said brightly, chuckling watching Kaleb catch Lucys hand before she grabbed his ass.

"Have a good evening Master Kaleb." He chuckled, bowing and leaving Kaleb to deal with his magic drunk mage on his own.

Once the door closed he focused, trying to get some sense of Lucys thoughts, figure out the goals she had with her wandering hands. He was pretty tolerant, random touches and such were normal for him, if he walked through the guild hall on a Friday night he expected them. So he wasn't annoyed or bothered really, he could always put her into a stupor or something if he needed to.

She seemed most bent not on getting him into bed, but more...exploration. She was fascinated and deeply attracted to the male body in general and she'd had so little...access. He made a mental note to get her signed up for sessions with a good Sudehpah as soon as these evaluations were finished.

Still, that left him with a choice, reject her and risk her feeling humiliated, ashamed and embarrassed, or try to guide her through her drunken state. It just wasn't in his nature to deliberately do any of those things to anyone but his brothers and then only to a point because he did love his family, so, he went with the later.

He'd watched over Cristoff before during his full moons, all of the Pradesh siblings had, they had a lose rotation among them that even included their father in doing so. Until Cristoff found his mate, he would need to be watched over during full moons, protected. The few times his siblings hadn't been able to physically be there to watch over him, bad things had happened to him. There were too many people in the world willing to take advantage of a drunken, handsome, flirtatious young mage pumping off pheromones that made all the most decadent ideas come to mind easily.

While watching his brother, women and men alike became very aggressively needy of pleasure, they wanted it from Cristoff, because he was the source of their feelings, and Cris tended, because of his empathic abilities, to make those needs pretty strong. Then of course Kaleb stood out in Boscan crowds, and at clubs, social functions, even walking busy city streets, he got groped, people wanted to touch him, his body, his hair. So, he was pretty skilled at handling a handsy person.

The challenge was his own desires. Part of him wanted to take the beautiful woman to his bed and let her have every wicked thing she was thinking about and then see what else she came up with as they went. However, that would be taking advantage of her, and that wasn't in his nature either, he was tempted, but wouldn't do it.

Instead, he directed her to the couch in the shared sitting area and tried to help her regain some control of herself. No small task, her hands were trying to be everywhere he subconsciously wanted them to go and she kept letting her mind drift into delicious imaginings someone with her lack of experience shouldn't have been able to come up with.

"Lucy, Lucy would you like to play a game?" He tried. Her mind was so agile, so eager to learn and work, he figured games would pique her interest and he wasn't wrong. She stilled, smiling at him "What sort of game?" She asked, then her eyelids drooped and her eyes slid to his chest, he actually regretted wearing one of his Boscan suits, it left his chest pretty bare and she was very distracted by it.

"Can we play strip poker? Suck and Blow?" She asked hopefully, reaching out to touch him again and he caught her hand.

"Riddles and Puzzles." He replied and that got her which delighted him, she stopped and met his eyes, her smile getting more present less curled with wickedness.

"I love riddles." She said and he smiled, adding another reason to the growing list of things he liked about this Celestial Mage.

"So do I, we'll take turns, asking riddles or working mental puzzles." He said and she reached for him again, this time running a finger down his chest.

"I stump you I get a kiss, I answer yours I get a kiss." She said dreamily and Kaleb drew a breath reaching over and making her eyes return to his by lifting her chin, ignoring her finger sliding down his chest to drift along the ornate clasp on the front of his jacket that sat just above his navel.

"Agreed, I stump you, you lose a kiss, I answer yours the next kiss you would have gotten for answering me is only on the cheek or forehead." He returned and she frowned but nodded.

She looked at him expectantly and he reminded himself not to cheat, he'd cut himself off from her mind when it was her turn.

"I can be quick and then I'm deadly,I am a rock, shell and bone I was made into a man, I'd make people dream,I gather in millions by ocean, sea and stream." He said. It was a simple one, but he knew she was struggling to think well right now.

Her frown and immediate reining in of her wayward thoughts so she could focus was what he was after. Enough of this and she'd sober up and get control of herself again and they could have a quiet evening, he might even get to call Thane and do some catch up work on what he was sure was a growing mass of things needing his input for the guild.

She did struggle to think it through, a lot, because she was so distracted by how good she was feeling, how she was tingling all over and how looking at Kaleb made those tingles tend to congregate between her legs and make her want to get his body into hers, painful or not she just ached for the intrusion and while Gregorys dick had been nothing but searing white miserable pain the whole time it had been in her, a part of her believed Cana was right, a more experienced less drunk partner probably wouldn't inflict that much pain on her.

It wasn't like there had been any foreplay either, and for whatever reason her somewhat addled mind now could recall it all better than her sober sharp mind could.

Kaleb drew a breath, being pulled into a traumatic memory wasn't something he'd been expecting, but as Lucys mind worked to sober itself, she tried to reason with her amorous behavior and confront her own issues with intimacy in general and it just...happened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	5. Chapter 5

Gregory was a scholar, he was lead at the archives in ERA in the rare magics department and had a fascination with Celestial magic, so, when he'd met Lucy, he'd been a little star struck. He'd seen her in the Grand Magic Games and noticed when she popped up in Sorcerers Weekly, so he was a bit of a fan already. Lucy, being inexperienced with men, had been utterly unable to resist him. His dark red hair, dreamy golden eyes, he had read all the books she had, and they shared many favorites.

Talking with him was relaxing, exciting, and kissing him...something she let happen the third time she met up with him while in Crocus, was pleasant. He held her a little too tight, and she didn't appreciate the hand that grabbed her ass and yanked her into what she was certain was a growing hard on in his pants, but, he'd been honest with her.

"You make me want you, you make my body just burn Lucy...please…. please say we can...be lovers…." He'd breathed against her lips that day and it wasn't the first time he'd made it clear he wanted sex. He'd made that clear the first time they had sat down to coffee together, little comments about how he wanted to touch her, wanted to taste one of her beautiful breasts. Usually those things would have earned a guy a kick to the head, but Lucy was trying hard to overcome her aversion to sexual advances.

All of her friends, every last one of them including Levy had sexual experience, even Natsu, and she had none, she was feeling broken, like there was something wrong with her, like she'd rebelled so hard against it when her father had wanted to marry her off so an old geezer could fuck her to his nasty hearts content and keep her pregnant that she'd turned against all things sexual and she knew that wasn't right.

She wanted romance, she wanted to giggle about her favorite parts of a mans body like the other women did in the baths damn it. She wanted to form an opinion on the types of lovers she liked, slow, fast, rough, gentle? She had no idea, but all her friends seemed to know...again...including fucking Natsu who had more men than she was currently fucking Hibiki enjoying a lusty encounter with his current boyfriend while they were in Crocus that fateful night.

They had finally gone on a date, a real date, and she was loving the nightclubs in Crocus, drinking all that Gregory handed her because it relaxed her, it helped her enjoy his touches and kisses instead of feeling panicked by them.

By the fourth club she didn't even jerk away when his hand closed over her breast and he started squeezing, fondling her in a way that would normally have had her uncomfortable.

"Lucy...lets go to your room…" He whispered in her ear and she'd barely understood him, she'd never drank so much before, not even after the Grand Magic Games, and she'd drunken herself unconscious then, all she could figure was her tolerance had increased.

Next thing she knew they were back at her hotel and Gregory was all over her, his breath reeked of alcohol and his words were slurring as he tore her clothes off and then his. She'd been stunned, staring at his freed length when it had bounced from its confines and was directly in her line of sight. She'd seen Grays, Natsu's, both of them though had been soft at the time, Gray had mentioned something about turtling in the chill air not being a problem for him and he and Natsu had cackled over that, Natsu announcing cold never made his turtle either.

She'd had no idea what they were talking about, but she'd never seen one like this before her face, it fascinated her, even in her drunken state. She was about to reach out to touch it, but Gregory had grabbed her. It was all a blur of pain and screaming. She had cried, she had begged, but nothing seemed to get through to the man that was over her.

When it was over and he'd passed out on the floor she'd looked down at herself in horror and cried then staggered toward the bathroom sobbing, threw up and passed out before she had gotten there.

When she woke up hours later, Loke was there, cleaning her up, Virgo looking over her, bathing her in a hot bath while Loke seethed and asked for permission to go beat Gregory to a pulp. There was a note…

"Lucy, I can't believe you didn't tell me you were a virgin, the way you dress and how you act I never thought for a second you were. I really don't need this, I didn't want to be a first time I just wanted you and I to be lovers, share some good sex whenever you were in town, don't call me...I am sorry about this, but you should have told me…. Gregory"

It had led her to dress, ignoring her headache, and hunt the bastard down, it was a few hours, but she knew how to find people and he'd mentioned where he lived to her. She found his apartment near the library and when he'd answered the door, looking all miserably hungover, she'd kicked him in the face.

"Just a little taste of what you put me through last night you sorry piece of shit!" She'd snarled, marched into his apartment where he'd landed groaning on the floor and kicked that miserable piece of flesh that had caused her so much pain and taken some small pleasure in watching him vomit all over himself at the pain and curl into a ball whimpering.

"Don't call me Gregory, I don't need this," she mocked "...or I'll use my whip on that nasty dick of yours so it never hurts another woman." and she had stormed off, muttering in fury about how he could damn well take his version of "good sex" and ram it up his ass.

She'd still cried over it, more than she'd ever want to admit, she'd wanted her first time to be special, not a drunken mistake with an asshole. It had shut her down too, killed her interest in sex, she'd even stopped reading the romance novels she'd so enjoyed because she saw them as lies. She started arguing with her friends when they claimed how great it was, finally sat down by Cana for a long talk and she'd told Cana the whole story.

The brunette had hugged her, muttering Gregory's name to herself several times.

"Lu, that guy was a shithead, seriously, honey, it only hurts like that if the guy is...well...like Gregory. Gods, there's foreplay to get you wet ya know? If he'd even done a little to prepare you it wouldn't have been so bad...and now that you've...well...popped the cherry so to speak, next time it won't be bad at all, especially if you get with a guy who will show you a good time, be a decent lover ya know? Shit, you know Bickslow can get a girl off with just his tongue? Hell, he's done it for me, I've had that sexy beast get me to an orgasm without even touching my pussy...skill...men do have it, and there are a lot of them that use it, that want a woman to get hers." Lucy had been glaring at her and Cana had hugged her again.

"Lu, I swear to all the Gods, sex is normally good, pleasurable, it doesn't hurt like that, you just had a really shitty first time, let me call Bacchus...I can set you up with a second time that will cure your first!" She'd offered

Lucy shook her head "No...no more, not for a while, I just need to...regroup and heal and... yeah...no, thank you Cana but...no." She had been really firm with her tone, as clear and plain as she could be, and it had been enough. Cana had sighed.

"Ok Lu Bear, but if you change your mind…"

She hadn't, and now...now…

Kaleb was sitting just a short distance from her, she wanted to crawl under a rock...there was no way he had missed that flashback…

He smiled gently, reaching out and brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"I didn't miss it, it explains some things too." He said gently and tilted his head a little.

"Tomorrow morning I'm contacting the Order of Sudehpah and arranging lessons for you. As soon as we're done in Cellis I want a Sudehpah waiting for you in White Sea." He said firmly, and she chewed at her lip but nodded. She felt raw again, emotionally just...ripped apart and was trying to keep that from surfacing, she'd already cried all over Cristoff, and she'd cried already in Kaleb's arms too. Gods what was wrong with her? She still felt just...tingly and a part of her now, even with her first bad experience now fresh again in her head, still very much wanted to test Kaleb's promise that he'd say yes to her.

She did want to take those lessons, she'd read about them and talked with Bickslow about them, if she was ever going to relax into Boscan society, lessons with a Sudehpah would be her best avenue to pursue.

"Agreed." Kaleb said, and she sighed, she didn't even need to speak, her buzzing feeling was starting to fade. "Can you answer the riddle?" He asked.

"Sand...you're sand." Lucy said waving a hand and Kaleb smiled, under all of that, under a flashback, amidst so many other thoughts...she had still worked that out. She looked at him challenging and he smirked, as if he'd deny her...he leaned forward, and she closed the distance quickly and this time, eagerly, kissed him. He kissed back too, tilting his head so she could do what she wanted and have control, but his lips teased hers, coaxed her to push in, part her lips and run her tongue over his full lower lip, gasping softly when his mouth opened, and his tongue abruptly met hers.

Gods could he kiss, and his lips were so warm, smooth and soft under hers, he still had the distinct apple taste to him too and she could see herself forever being addicted to it. She was threading her fingers into his hair, scooting forward trying to crawl right into his lap when he caught her, stopped her and pulled back.

"That's a fair kiss for a fair answer." He breathed, and she was more than a little pleased to see the seasoned Boscan breathing a little harder than normal.

"My turn." She said and shifted a little closer to him "If you have three you have three, if you have two you have two, if you have one you have none." She said, and Kaleb smiled, narrowing his eyes.

"Choices." He replied, and Lucy frowned sitting back and returning his space to him.

They went back and forth for another hour, their dinner arriving and distracting them from their game. Lucy was feeling pretty good about it too, it had been an equal exchange, she'd not gotten to get into his lap, but, he'd had to kiss her after every one of his riddles and so her happy little buzz was still there, and she was feeling pretty good about being able to go toe to toe with a Wizard Saint Mindbender. Besides, she reasoned, it would probably be best if she waited until she'd had those lessons with a Sudehpah before she tried anything with anyone.

She still wasn't convinced there wasn't something physically wrong with her body. Nobody had ever, not even in romance novels where they made it sound pretty painful, had anyone said they experienced that much pain.

She'd broken bones, had huge wounds torn into her, and the worst injuries she'd ever sustained, that was the level of pain she'd felt.

"Because he didn't prepare you." Kaleb said handing her a glass of a rich amber colored wine that smelled like honey and strawberries and when she tasted it, taking a decent drink because she was blushing again, infuriated with herself that she couldn't seem to keep in mind Kaleb could hear all of her surface thoughts as if she was talking out loud and he'd caught her musings about her sexual experience.

Gods, he had to believe that was all she thought about, that she was some sex starved crazy woman, she couldn't help it! _I've got sex on legs smiling at me of course I can't think of anything else_!

Kaleb chuckled, and she turned redder.

"But the topic on your mind, this Gregory, Lucy, you weren't ready, a woman's body needs stimulation that he didn't give you, he just crammed his dick into you while you were trying to figure out where the hell you were and what was going on, if that happened to your friend Cana who you believe has had the most sexual experiences of all your friends, it would have hurt her too, possibly made her bleed too, a woman's body needs time, needs to be excited, pleased and relaxed, and a virgin? Well, they take extra preparation, a lot of it. He didn't give you that, then it hurt and that was all you could think about, you never relaxed so it kept hurting more and more. The man was a self-centered ass who doesn't deserve the cock between his legs." Kaleb said.

Something about it, the last thing he'd said while everything leading to it had made her about writhe with embarrassment, that last statement tickled her, and she laughed.

Kaleb smiled, taking a good drink from his glass and reaching for the bottle again while Lucy got control of herself.

"Gods...I did give him a good kick to that thing too." She said proudly.

"I know, bet you bruised it, pity you couldn't have kicked it up into his body so he could fuck himself." Kaleb said, and Lucy had to put her glass down she laughed so hard.

"Thank you…" She said quietly as she wiped tears from her eyes a few minutes later and Kaleb winked at her.

"You're my mage Lucy and I am your Guildmaster, to me, that's a precious relationship, one I will happily work to deepen and one I will protect." He told her, and her thoughts turned to Makarov again. He hesitated for a moment then sighed, it wasn't in his nature to hide things, to him that was akin to telling lies. He had to sit down and have the talk he was about to have with Lucy with Laxus when he got back and wasn't looking forward to it, but these mages, they were his now, and his friends, his family now, they deserved all her could give them.

"He's safe. Your former master. I spoke to him that first night you stayed at the guild. It was why I fell asleep in the bath, I had been talking with him." He told her and Lucy's eyes flew wide.

"You know where he is?!" She demanded, and Kaleb shook his head.

"No, not exactly, but I know how to reach him, the Council of Saints here met with Bosco's Magic Council to discuss what Makarov is doing. The details were not disclosed to the Saints, but I'm a Mindbender, I learned a few things me fellows did not." He admitted.

Lucy stared at him and Kaleb sat beside her on the couch, reaching to fill her glass again and putting it into her hands before he continued.

"There is a threat to the safety of Ishgar, you're familiar with the Black wizard Zaref and the dragon of chaos, Acnalogia…" At her nod he continued. "Well, Makarov was offered a mission to investigate the new threat, it's overseas, whether it is the Empire of Alvarez to the North or the Watuun Alliance to the East I don't know but Makarov took the mission knowing it would last a year or more." He said.

"He told the Council his guild was already scattered, and him leaving wouldn't stir suspicion, everyone would believe he just gave up on the destructive and chaotic assembly of mages he had and not look twice but for it to work, the guild had to break up, or, it would forever seek its lost master. He made certain to filter contact information to me through an aid with the Council because he knew Laxus was probably going to come to Bosco since he did during his exile before and he wanted me to contact him, so he could keep tabs on his grandson."

Lucy blinked, staring into her wine glass, her thoughts a tangle of questions. Why would Master Makarov abandon his guild like that? Even for an important mission, there had to be others who could have done what he was doing….

"There are, and really, he has no defense for his choice because I've confronted him already about it. He knows you're here too Lucy, and asked I keep him updated on all of you." Kaleb told her.

"Does Laxus know this?" She demanded. Kaleb shook his head.

"Not yet, I planned to sit you all down and tell you when you and I got back but you needed to know, the less feelings you have of meaningless abandonment, the better." He said firmly.

Lucy met his Lavender gaze and couldn't muster any anger at him, she wanted to, she felt angry, confused, hurt, but Kaleb wasn't the one who deserved those feelings, he was telling her...and showing her respect by doing so.

"Once we've all discussed this, if you all agree and wish it, I will contact Makarov again and let you all talk to him, I can't answer the questions you have, nor can I be a good stand in for you to vent your feelings at, I can offer only simple comforts and you aren't ready for those." He smirked at her and Lucy blushed.

Kaleb leaned forward and took her glass, setting it on the table while his lips brushed hers again before he stood.

"I'm going to take a long soak in the baths, you're welcome to join me of course, but tomorrow will be a busy day for you, the Dean will send someone to get you before dawn to get started on your lessons and preparations for your evaluations." He said gently.

Lucy nodded "I...I think I'll just take a bath here and go to bed…" She said and he nodded.

"I'm only a thought away, if you need me, just mentally call my name." He told her and turned and left to go to his room.

Lucy stood, hurrying to her room, not wanting to see him leave for the baths because Kaleb in a towel and nothing else, or a robe...anything like that, would be way too much distraction and she needed to think.

Virgo popped out with Loke as soon as she closed her door, both smiling at her, both bouncing a little on the balls of their feet and their excitement finally flooded her, her serious thoughts gave way to their elation.

"We are at the Academe Celestine! Princess, can you FEEL the starlight? It's in the very walls of this place!" Loke said excitedly and Lucy grinned at him. To hell with all her somber thinking, the buzzing inside her, her happy spirits, she was somewhere she had always dreamed of visiting!

Loke went out on the balcony while she and Virgo pulled her clothes out and put them away, then she joined her lion on the balcony and gasped, looking out over a gorgeous courtyard that glowed, gentle blue, peach and purple bioluminescent plants were everywhere, and her eyes widened a bit realizing her room, and many others overlooked what was the communal baths.

The water steamed and was contained in what was definitely a Stellanium lined massive pool, the water coming in through an aqueduct also made of a gorgeous marble laced through with Stellanium. right from the Grass Sea. it passed through 12 different waterfalls, each, she realized with her mouth falling open, bearing a symbol of the zodiac. The bath was a massive circle...a Chart of the Millennium, made into a huge bath lined with Stellanium which was lit up under the star and moonlight beaming down from above.

12 Pillars ringed the bath and a circle of pure Lacrima and Stellanium rested upon the pillars, gathering the light of the moon and stars and it flowed through the pillars into the ground atop each Pillar, was a statue of the Zodiac represented by the symbol on the waterfall below.

'Gorgeous isn't it?" Loke breathed and Lucy grinned, nodding, maybe she should go down to the baths…

The thought stalled though as she saw a few people lounging in the waters, none of them had any bathing suit or a single stitch of clothing on. The rich light from the Stellanium lining of the pool sort of cast their bodies in a bit of shadow so it wasn't easy through the steaming waters to see great detail, but their nudity was clear.

She searched but didn't see her guildmaster among them, and oddly, that made her want to go down there less, yes she'd be embarrassed and self-conscious in the extreme with him there, but, without him, she felt too exposed, too shy, it was odd, but already she knew he'd keep her safe, would make sure nobody bothered her if she tried something like using a communal bath for the first time.

She'd have to endure being around him of course, but that didn't seem as daunting as it had before they had left when she'd hovered in the doorway to the bath at the Guild Hall and was unable to go in because he was there.

His presence would make it possible because…. she trusted him, and he made her feel safe. In spite of the gentle flirting and joking they had done, or maybe because of it, she felt more at ease with him. So, since she didn't see him out there, she turned from the balcony to retreat to the bath tub, the luxurious Boscan communal bath outside would wait for another night…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaleb hadn't been wrong, at 5am there was an odd sensation, pressure on her side and Lucy woke, blinking and gasped, almost screamed as her eyes opened and she found a beautiful silvery swan walking around on her bed, the elegant creature cocked its head and in a flash of silvery lights, transformed into a gorgeous woman with long white hair and glowing blue eyes.

"Lucy Heartfilia, keeper of Leo the Lion, I am Cygnus, in the service of Dean Kalperden. I have been sent to escort you to your morning lesson in requip magic." The woman said brightly, and Lucy forced herself to wake, smiling at the lovely spirit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cygnus!" She said brightly, or as brightly as she could muster at 5 in the morning.

She hurriedly dressed, opting for her pleated blue skirt, knee high boots and blue white and gold bustier with the pull-on sleeves. She belted her whip and keys and once her hair was bound up in a high pony tail Cygnus bowed and led her from the suite.

She glanced at Kaleb's door as they walked out, it was still closed and she wondered if he was awake yet or still asleep, she hadn't seen him at the communal baths and she'd checked three times before going to bed, he'd said he was going for a soak, had he meant other baths? She only remembered seeing the one within the school…

The musings were quickly out of her head when she met her instructor. Professor Penciss Freyd, she had long silver hair and a wizened face but kind brown eyes and she knew Lucy as soon as she saw her.

"The one they call "Princess" I am pleased to meet you Lucy, and happy you made your way to Bosco, you couldn't have chosen a finer guild to join, that choice brought you here, this school works with no guild but White Sea directly, though our students join many different guilds all over Earthland once they graduate." The professor told her.

"Now, let's teach you how not to be an easy victim and how to protect your keys and spirits from getting stolen from you. Spirits hate having their keys stolen you know and yours I suspect have been removed from you far too many times." She said archly, and Lucy blushed, nodding.

The lesson lasted more than 3 hours, and while it wasn't battle, creating a magical storage area then gating it and forming pathways so she could access each individual key she had, well, when they were done for the day she had only managed to store Plue's key, since it was the "lightest" magically but she was still exhausted.

Professor Freyd chuckled at Lucy's haggard expression, patting her on the back.

"Don't fret child, learning to use this magic isn't easy, requiping celestial keys is harder than doing it with mundane items. Magical things almost live, some have true will of direction, and celestial keys are connections to spirits with very real personalities and opinions, so they're difficult, like any magically enhanced item. Some time, ask your Guildmaster about equipping his magically enhanced armor, he's got a battle and ceremonial set as a Knight of Immaculate light. I bet you'd find it interesting.." The professor told her as they walked to the school large cafeteria.

The Cafeteria offered dozens of food options, and the Professor gave Lucy a bracelet that magically identified her and gave her access to eat there, all she had to do was hold her bracelet under a scanner and she was admitted into the large beautifully appointed hall lined on three sides by food stalls.

She was introduced by the Professor to dozens of students, but it was Kipya, a beautiful brunette who introduced herself as a White Sea native that stayed by her side and sat with her when she had finally chosen the food she wanted.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Lucy, expect Cygnus to come for you in about an hour to take you to your next class." The Professor told her before departing to go join a few other professors at a table across the hall.

Kipya grinned at her "I saw your guild seal poking out on your belly and knew we needed to be friends." The young woman announced brightly, smiling as she sipped at her vanilla shake.

"You said you're from White Sea, are you in the guild? I admit I'm really new." Lucy said, liking Kipya's easy manner.

"No, not yet, but I'll apply my last year here, I heard Master Kaleb is here, did he come with you? He always accompanies new Celestial magic users here for their evaluations, the Dean insists on it and Master Kaleb has never argued." She asked eying Lucy expectantly.

"Yeah, he did, I'm being evaluated for my ranking, I'm from Fiore, my old guild did trials for getting S-class but ranks sort of were just...implied below that…" She frowned a little, absolute ranks were never a thing in Fiore that she knew about, just S class and up were tracked, if you weren't s-class you were...well...average she guessed.

Kipya beamed "So you know him! Do you think you could introduce me? I mean, I don't want to intrude, I know your evaluation prep is pretty intense but last time he was here I never even got to see him. I love White Sea, and I so so want to get into it, I'm not after him ya know, like some girls here have crazy crushes on him and a bunch of other mages you see in the weekly and all, me? I wouldn't care if the Guildmaster was a pink three eyed fish in pantyhose, I'd just really want to meet em!. I'm hoping he'll accept my application...maybe if I get on his radar ya know?" Kipya was bursting with happy chatter and Lucy found herself smiling and relaxing listening and encouraging the young woman to tell her more about the city of White Sea. While she was really looking forward to every minute of instruction she would get here, she was honestly a little let down when Cygnus showed up again, bowing to her and Kipya.

"Lucy it is time for your next class." Cygnus told her and Kipya grinned.

"I hope to see you around Lucy! Put in a good word to your Guildmaster for me!" She called as Lucy left to follow Cygnus.

She was led to a practice area and her heart started beating faster when a short man with a bald head and a blue beard braided with crystal beads glittering all through it bowed to her.

"Lucy Heartfilia, welcome! I am Professor Fin Hargrave, your combat instructor, for the next 10 days you and I will work to hone your combat skills with your spirits. I am a Jungle Key Celestial Spirit mage, I have read your file, you use Zodiacs and currently hold…" He held up his clipboard looking from her belt to his paper and frowning. "Well...it says 10 but my dear, you only hold 9...may I ask...where is Aquarius?"

0-0-0-0

Kaleb had just slid into the small viewing room to watch Lucy work with Professor Hargrave, nodding to the Dean who was already seated and nodding to accept the offered tea the Dean held up when he felt his mages emotions slam into grief and pain so sharp he dropped the glass, head snapping to look and see Lucy clutching her chest with one hand, her other hand over her mouth as she looked miserably at the Professor who was looking at her wide eyed and confused.

The man had no idea why she reacted like she did, it was a simple question, he was only wondering if their information was wrong, but Lucy reacted as if he'd struck her and hard. He really had been excited to hear he'd be working with the young woman, she was somewhat famous in Celestial Spirit mage circles as THE major Zodiac keyholder, so he hadn't meant to upset her at all.

Lucy though was under crushing grief, loss, pain, and suddenly it clicked, as the professor thought about it, wondering why Aquarius' key was not on Lucy's ring when it was reported to be one she'd had for some time. Her thoughts made sense to him.

..._They're going to hate me...how could they understand...I sacrificed her...she told me to! But I did it, to save the people who...abandoned me...who didn't care enough about me to even say goodbye after I gave her up...what sort of judgement does that show, what sort of Celestial mage am I that I would do that, sacrifice her for people who didn't care about me...I thought they did...I really believed it...Gods...this will ruin everything...I knew it wouldn't last...I knew I...what am I going to do, when they throw me out of here...will Kaleb kick me out of White Sea?! Where will I go_?." Her tidal wave of grief, pain, fear, it made the Wizard Saint stagger as he shoved away from the wide-eyed Dean to rush past him, ripped the door into the practice ring open so hard the hinges gave and Kaleb rushed out over the sand floor of the ring, the Professor still gaping wide eyed, half reaching toward Lucy in confused concern.

She had both her hand over her face now, tears raining from her as sobs raked through her and Kaleb reached her just as her knees gave out, the big Boscan catching her and pulling her into a tight embrace, bringing his magic to bear so he could reach all of her.

_Lucy, no, no I would never kick you out, no... it's ok, Lucy, look at me, stop...stop crying angel, you don't need to cry, look at me please_… He pleaded, his voice firm but gentle in her mind, overcoming all of the chaos in her head, forcing her to hear him. She lowered her hands, turning red puffy eyes up to his so full of pain and fear it felt like a knife in his own heart looking into them.

_Lucy...I am your Guildmaster, I would never toss you aside, kick you out, Gods above woman I told you already you're special to me, to my family, to White Sea, I am here with you, and I'm not going to cast you out over making a sacrifice...a terrible painful one...for people you loved...Gods...never_… He told her, and she wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his chest.

"But I was stupid...I thought...I thought it...I had to save them, they would have died...and Aquarius told me there was no other way and I loved her and she really did love me and...I sacrificed her, I broke her key so I could summon the Spirit King and save my guild...stop Mard Geer…." she cried.

Kaleb looked over seeing Dean Kalperden standing in his now broken doorway, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, the Professor was in much the same state, both in awe as what Lucy had said registered with them both.

"Dear sweet girl...oh child...such an act is nothing to be ashamed of…" Dean Kalperden said softly, coming near them but not intruding, Kaleb's hold on his mage made it clear the Guildmaster meant to be the one to do most of the comforting and the way Lucy clung to the man also made it clear she needed it. He'd developed a very healthy respect for Kaleb Pradesh over the years he'd known the young man, from when he was the former Guild Masters lieutenant to his taking over the guild on Grenlow's retirement, Kaleb was honorable, dedicated, and, immensely powerful.

The Mindbender could walk leisurely through every mind in the school Kalperden had no doubt, he was beyond pleased when Kaleb had sent word he was bringing a new Celestial Spirit mage to be tested, and when he'd found out it was Lucy Heartfilia, he'd been even more excited.

Now...now he had a Celestial Spirit mage in his school who had summoned the Celestial Spirit King himself….the very idea staggered the old mage and made his heart both soar and weep because he knew the price of that summon, he was witnessing the aftermath now as Lucy tried to get control of her grief again, Kaleb gently working calm into her, soothing her. A hand stroking her hair as the other pressed into her lower back keeping her tight against him.

Lucy's arms were tight around the big mages waist, her face tucked into his chest, head under his chin. Kalperden smiled softly at the scene, waiting for Kaleb to get Lucy to where she could talk he waved the Professor off. "She'll start tomorrow my friend." He said, and Professor Hargrave nodded, hesitating to leave,

Kaleb suddenly reached down and scooped Lucy up, letting her bury her face into his neck as Dean Kalperden took the que given by the Guildmaster's expression and led them from the practice rings to a staircase, up a couple of flights until he finally held his office door open and Kaleb carried Lucy inside. It didn't occur to either man to be worried about propriety, it was clear Lucy was suffering and needed some comfort and help, but Lucy still, realizing her Guildmaster was still holding her against him, cradling her bridal style in his arms after carrying her up a lot of stairs, blushed and started apologizing.

"No, enough of that, Lucy, you have nothing to apologize for." Kaleb said sternly and set her down on the small couch facing the Dean where he'd sat down in an overstuffed brown chair and was pushing the button on a pedestal.

"Misty dear, bring a nice big pot of tea to my office, would you? 3 cups and lots of honey." He said smiling.

"Of course, Dean Kalperden, I'll be up there in just a few minutes." Came a chipper reply and the dean settled back in his chair while Kaleb took a seat next to Lucy on the couch.

Lucy wrung her hands, but Kaleb reached over and grasped them, stilling her, and she looked up into his eyes, finding him smiling faintly.

"When you're ready Lucy...tell us, what happened." He encouraged, and she drew a breath nodding and, gripping his hand, let it all pour out.

Two hours, a pot of tea, a lot of tears, Kaleb's shirt was probably ruined, and it was a nice one too, a soft ivory silk with pearl buttons, not that he seemed to care it was all wrinkled and wet from Lucy crying on him.

The Dean brought out some very old books, and read to them both, about Celestial mages from centuries ago that had done what Lucy had.

"Always for love...the whole process cannot happen without complete love for those that will be saved by the action, the key would not have broken if you hadn't loved Aquarius, and the King would not have come had you not loved those you were trying to save. Whether or not they loved you back doesn't matter, it is evidence you, my dear, are a very gifted young woman." The Dean said.

"I am honored to have you here my dear, and happier than ever I offered you that shot at a place here." He added.

"And White Sea is lucky to have you, Lucy, if one day you can be a tenth as devoted to White Sea as you were to Fairy Tail, I'd be beyond thrilled." Kaleb told her.

Lucy sat quiet, processing it all. The Dean wasn't mad at all, was proud that she'd been able to sacrifice her spirit, and Kaleb wasn't upset either, his shirt was evidence of how much he supported her.

She smiled shakily "I guess...I had sort of incriminated myself, figured I was a bad person since...the people who were supposed to love me...did what they did." She sighed.

"You aren't in Fiore anymore Lucy, you're in Bosco, starting a new life, you're a Guild Mage in White Sea, one of the largest most powerful guilds in Earthland, and you earned your spot, Bickslow may have brought you to me, but I'd have taken you with or without him any day." Kaleb said, and she smiled at him, her new Guildmaster…. he was rapidly becoming the greatest most solid point in her world too, part of her quaked in fear at the idea of giving that to someone again, the position Natsu and Makarov had sort of shared for her, as her rock, what she trusted most...needed most.

She wasn't the type that could live without it though, she needed that, needed somebody to be that for her, and... Kaleb seemed to be volunteering.

He smiled faintly, and she didn't even sigh this time remembering he could hear everything she thought.

_I volunteer Lucy...I'll be that person for you, you can count on me, trust me...I won't ever turn my back on you, as a Mage, a Knight, A wizard Saint and a Pradesh...I swear it_.

She'd never heard anything sweeter.

~)~)~)~)~)~)

Hestor Kedanza loved his guild...for the most part. Right now, sitting across the table from Xiao Xing and besides his guildmate Romino Saebin? He wanted to kill the young archive mage, or at least shake him until something rattled and clicked into place in his head. His chest had been aching lately and he wasn't sure why, only that he wanted to get back to the main Branch of White Sea and have Cristoff look him over. He wanted to take a nap in that bay window as he'd just grown accustomed to doing over the years and basking in the light that came off the Guild Master. The pain in his chest shouldn't have been there though...that was new and it slightly scared him, he already had the insanity, the power hungriness from the keys that were bound to his bloodline licking at his sanity...and he still had two more to find...he needed to find them.

It seemed that no matter how many times they tried to explain this to the archive mage, it didn't sink in. He kept attempting to break into the Stellan Temples in Daevale...over and over again.

The man across from him was why he was sent, Xiao Xing was the High Priest of Set and whenever Farron was busy, he was sent to deal with his Cousin. He brought a slender fingered hand up, running it through his silver hair, "I assure you, we will have a talk with him, we will attempt to figure out the why. Release him into my custody."

Xiao Xing stared across the table at him and he arched an eyebrow. The two stared off before the priest let out a breath of air, "Try to have it stick this time...or perhaps take him to another branch."

Hestor nodded and smiled thinly as he stood, the archive mage walking with him. He was silent until they'd gotten out of the temple grounds and then he hissed, "if you keep this up, they're going to make you disappear." his eyes narrowed when he heard the man take a breath, "Not. A. Word."

The two were quiet until they got to the apartment that the archive mage was using and his hand went to his chest as pain blossomed to his magical core. His eyes went wide as he gasped and fell to his knees, feeling like part of him was being torn out. It was overwhelming and he saw the black spots...and then felt the darkness creeping into his mind...felt the insanity start to swirl at the back of his mind. He didn't hear Romino's voice as he was called out to, he barely registered what was going on around him as he fought to control what was going on with his magic and his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: To answer some of the questions. I never stopped writing, I've been taking a break from posting and I also branched into some other genres and fandoms as well as have been working on a novel centered around the Pradesh family and the White Sea guild. This rewrite is taking so long because the person who drove me off for a while had injected themselves into it a lot through tons of suggestions and such because we had been friends. I am removing every piece of influence they had as well as doing a few changes to keep the story flowing the way I wanted it and I'm also updating it in places where I see weaknesses, that had been commented on before with the original version. THANK YOU, to all of you who follow me, who PM me every day, who take the time and thought and effort to leave reviews or send those PMs, it DOES help to keep bringing me back to this story to fix it and get it posted again!

"Open, Gate of the Goat! Capricorn! Lend me your power!" Lucy called as she darted left, Capricorn appeared on the run, his stardress forming around his key holder as the pair whirled to engage the Twin hounds who had manifested as two tall lean topless men that were really good at hand to hand combat.

As Lucy engaged the gray haired of the two Capricorn took the chestnut haired one and she was already running a finger over Virgos key, the maid popping out, and a monet later vanishing into the ground as Lucy pressed forward and got a good roundhouse in on the gray haired man, he staggered back and fell into the hole Virgo had left and a moment later the one Capricorn faced did the same.

Lucy grinned but turned facing Hargrave with narrowed sharp eyes, expecting a further assault. The man though was grinning at her and bowed, dismissing his spirits.

Day 10, and what a ten days it had been. Every day a little tougher on her than the last until she could do little more than train eat and sleep. Last night she had fallen asleep in her bathtub and awakened to find Kaleb laying her down in her bed, Virgo right there thanking him for his assistance.

She'd blushed every type of red, she was naked for Gods sake, but Virgo had just given her that mild confused look when she'd chastised the maid for bringing Kaleb in to get her out of her bath.

"But Princess, I needed to drain the tub and assure your safety, you said you trusted the Master." The maid objected and Lucy sighed.

"You could have just woken me up Virgo." She sighed and the maid had frowned.

"That would have defeated the purpose of you relaxing enough to sleep in the tub in the first place." She retorted and Lucy had given up, Virgo was up to her usual antics and Lucy knew it. The maid had plucked her out of the bathtub and put her to bed plenty of times, she didn't need Kalebs help, hell she could even have asked Loke and Lucy would have been less embarrassed. Loke had seen her naked plenty of times.

Kaleb had sat on the edge of her bed, courteous enough to not look at her while she hastily pulled on her pajamas. He'd made sure she was in bed and had stood, smiling down at her and her heart had flipped in her chest looking up at him, his shirt soaked from removing her from the bath clinging to his sculpted torso, blonde hair still wet at the ends probably from falling over his shoulder into her bathwater when he'd picked her up.

"Sleep well Lucy, tomorrow starts your evaluations and you're ready...I'm proud of how well you've handled the past few days." He'd said and she'd smiled at him.

She had worked harder here than she'd ever worked anywhere. The professors and the Dean expected it of her, pushed her to her outermost limits and past them. The people here did not look at her oddly for her magic, nobody including Kaleb saw the least shred of weakness in her.

She'd even made a friend in Kipya, who had met her for lunch almost every day and even met her after her classes to spar with her and show her around the town of Cellis. She saw little of Kaleb, though he seemed to always be there when she had needed him, like when the professors had wanted her to attempt using the water magic Aquarius had gifted her with. She'd done it, but it had made her revisit yet again the grief of her loss.

Kaleb had been there as she'd cried, his warm arms around her and she'd not hesitated this time to wrap her own around him and cry until she was spent. Smiling and chuckling a little when she opened her eyes to find he'd carried her to their shared suite and there was an assortment of chocolates and pastries as well as a thick delicious strawberry milkshake waiting for her.

Usually she only saw him briefly in the evenings, he was working over his com lacrima and tablet and she'd become very familiar with the sound of Thanes voice. Kalebs primary aid kept the busy Guildmaster on track and organized.

It amazed her that he considered this stay in Cellis a little vacation, he seemed to work very long hours even there and she'd learned her Guildmaster was up before dawn every day from Kipya.

"He works out in the gym, I'm getting up early tomorrow to go watch, Professor Lendlee works out with him and won't allow the students in while they're in there, but people still watch from the observation area upstairs." She had said so, Lucy had grudgingly given up some of her precious sleep and gotten up early one morning to join Kipya, and found quite a crowd of students and even a couple professors in the observation/lounge area overlooking the gym.

One girl was sucking on her lower lip eyes locked on the gym "I was going to request Emerald Eye...but Gods above if I could watch this every day...I knew he was handsome but Fuck Haily you totally undersold him….look at those legs!" She sighed.

Lucys own eyes had gone to the gym and found the tall powerfully built dark haired man who had to be Professor Lendlee spotting while Kaleb was working a set of weights that looked….massive. The Guildmaster was in black running shorts and a skin tight black sleeveless compression shirt that hugged every bulge and dip of the mans impressive physique. The little running shorts came just to the tops of his thickly muscled thighs too, and, made of a silky light fabric, didn't hide much of what Lucy already knew well was impressive.

" His brother though, did you see the latest sorcerers weekly? Bickslow Pradesh has come back to White Sea...feast your eyes on this…" The girl passed a magazine to the one staring at Kaleb and the girl whimpered.

Craning her neck Lucy was able to see the magazine, there was Bickslow, decked out in a uniform of some sort, skin tight black pants, tall black boots, a black ¼ jacket that barely stretched over his broad shoulders, held stretched over his well defined pecs by two gold clasps with White Seas guild symbol on them and the same seal in full color on the left breast of the jacket which left his torso from the pecs down bare.

His father had gotten onto him about his tri-hawk, which had honestly grown out and was looking shaggy anyway, so his hair had been neatened up into long layers, black and blue bangs hanging over his vivid crimson eyes. He looked...gorgeous. Altogether very un-Bixylike, she was going to need to tease him later, find herself a copy of the magazine too because on either side of Bickslow were his brothers.

To his left was Cristoff, looking incredible in the same uniform as Bickslow, which showcased his larger more bulging muscles really well, and to his right, Vander, who she'd only seen briefly onstage at the guild that one time but there was no mistaking him, his red streaked black hair and happily wicked wine colored eyes. He too wore that same sexy uniform and made it look just as good as his brothers did.

"The Pradesh Brothers of White Sea" was the article title and on the next page were small pictures of Kaleb in his impressive white guild regalia and Farron, in the same black uniform his brothers were wearing, and damn if the man didn't fill it out every bit as well too, he hid an incredible body in his tailored suits.

"Gods...still loving the Master himself though...what I wouldnt give to be able to swing my leg over that." The first girl said eyes back on the gym.

Lucy had to admit...Kaleb looked incredible, muscle working, all of it exaggerated in his efforts as he hefted that massive set of weights again and again.

"How much is he benching?" One of the boys in the room asked, eyes riveted on the blonde Guildmaster.

"960...and he's just passed 18 reps with it." Someone answered. There was a low whistle.

"I didn't even know we HAD 960lbs worth of weights to begin with!" Someone chuckled.

Kaleb finished 20 and the Professor helped guide the weight set to the rack before the Wizard Saint sat up, snatching up a towel and wiping his face, talking with the professor, though they couldn't hear what was being said through the glass.

"Wait…" The girl holding the magazine said, wide eyed "He'll be using the showers!" Lucy was almost trampled in the stampede of students as they all raced to get into the communal locker rooms excitedly chattering about getting to watch the man shower. Lucy didn't wonder anymore why Kaleb rarely made appearances on campus.

She'd learned that first night he had gone to a bath, the private teachers bath, he didn't use the big communal one, likely because of the attention he drew. Many of the students here were hoping to make White Sea their home one day, so it made sense the Guildmaster got a lot of attention while he was there. Still, she knew Kaleb didn't want it,he was trying to relax some and being surrounded by drooling teenagers probably wasn't very relaxing.

He'd admitted he tended to draw attention everywhere he went when she'd brought it up one evening, but he'd shrugged "Not as bad as here though, the students here don't get to see many new faces, so here I have to contend with being White Seas Guildmaster and as such, the gateway to alot of their ambitions along with being a guest." He'd chuckled.

She saw it first hand in the gym that morning, hell, Kipya had run to the showers like the rest of them, but Professor Lendlee had chased them out when one of the girls had tried to join Kaleb in his shower stall brazenly asking if she could help him soap down his body.

Lucy had been grabbed though, the girl noting, because Lucy had made the mistake of wearing a cropped top that morning, her guild seal.

"Oh my Gods...you're his mage! The one he's here for! You have to tell me where you're staying! Are you sharing a room with him?! Have you had him?! ..does he join the guild parties?!" The rapid fire questions had her head spinning, and she'd deftly side stepped telling them where her suite was, admitted she'd only been in the guild for a short time, was fresh from Fiore so knew little about requests in general and hadn't been to a party at the guild yet so couldn't answer that.

Kipya hadn't been able to lure her out to go "Kaleb watching." again, though her friend got up before dawn every day to watch her Guildmaster work out, hoping to catch him and talk to him.

Now, Lucy stood breathing heavily, grinning at Professor Hargrave who was clapping his hands slowly at her.

"My dear, you have my pass, I'm giving the Dean a nice write up on you. Your team work with your spirits is beautiful, they love you, come to you without hesitation and you share yourself with them so well you don't even have to always call out commands to them as you fight, they just feel what you need and do it. You know some Celestial Spirits mages never get there, or, like in my case, it takes them decades of hard work. It has been a very true pleasure and I sincerely hope you are selected for the spot next year!" He said brightly.

Lucy accepted the hug she got, trying not to tear up, she really did, truly love it in Cellis. The last ten days had brought her closer to her spirits, to her magic, than she had ever been, and had given her the chance to cry on them, with them, over Aquarius, who sent regular messages through the others that she was going to slap Lucy silly one day if she didn't suck it up and stop mourning her and feeling guilty about what she'd done to save her friends.

Once she'd started really working again with her spirits, she did feel better, and being able to talk with so many people about her magic, to discuss her worries, her fears with people who fully understood her magic and what it all meant...well...the whole experience had been priceless for Lucy.

She felt so much more herself now and the bleak, barely holding it together edge she'd been walking had faded. She had prospects now, it was possible that this time a year from now, she would be returning to Cellis to try and win a spot at the school for a real session of classes. She'd even been given library access and had gotten to study books she'd never even dreamed existed, she'd sat one night with a book all about Virgo, while the maid spirit had cleaned the suite and Lucy had asked her questions to confirm or prove wrong the theories the author had about her. It was actually a pretty accurate book, and...Lucy had learned some about the "Punishment" Virgo sought being a form of bonding that Lucy realized she'd been missing out on by endlessly denying the womans requests out of embarrassment.

It was still a subject that made her face turn red, but she'd talked with Loke a little about it, decided he was too pervy to talk to seriously on the topic when he tried to convince her to let him show her how it was all done and filed it away as something she would talk with Kaleb about, since over the course of the last 10 days she had grown comfortable with her Guildmaster and knew she could speak candidly with him without judgement about the topic.

Her opportunity actually came that evening too, still feeling wonderful after her final session with Hargrave she'd been sitting in the suite contemplating braving the baths when Kaleb strode in, striking in snug black slacks and an almost black maroon button down silk shirt. Kaleb wore a lot of silk she realized, and, it made sense, Bosco was mostly sub tropical or full on tropical, and while Cellis sat in an elevated area tucked against the massive Stargazer mountains and so had a cooler climate, silk still made sense, especially with the fitted sleeveless tunics and jerkins Kaleb favored. The black vest over his current dark shirt hugged his torso nicely, and she'd not seen the over the knee dark brown boots he was in before but damn if they didn't look good as well. His hair was pulled back in a loose low tail, several strands hanging loose around his face the familiar hammered gold choker around his neck glinting under the lights.

"You're happy." He smiled, catching her light hearted vibe instantly and glad to see it. He'd been watching that grow in her day by day, like he'd prayed it would. Immersed in a place where her magic was loved and appreciated, he'd hoped she'd do some healing, and she had. Her spirits, especially Loke, had started coming to him often, thanking him, explaining how they and Lucy had struggled so much with losing Aquarius.

Loke though had told him, the spirits key would regenerate in a year and Lucy would be able to seek it out, reclaim it. He'd vowed to the Lion he would help her find that key if he had to mobilize all of White Sea to locate it too, such an integral thing to any of his mages magic and well being was something he was willing to move Heaven and Earthland over.

"I am, and I wanted to ask you about something...it's uh...kind of hard to explain…" She said and so, for the first time, she pushed her thoughts out, or hoped she did, and saw Kalebs eyes widen a little, his smile deepen, an impressed look coming to his face and a minute later he was grinning, sitting across from her and drawing a breath.

"So to bond with Virgo, to deepen your relationship with her and build trust with her, she requires bondage, her soul calls for you to be a bit of a Domina. It's not a bad thing, I could see you handling it well honestly." He said and Lucy blushed but was grateful she'd gotten across what she was thinking because there was no way she could have said it all out loud, she'd have died of embarrassment.

"You know your Sudehpah will teach you about bondage, all of its applications from sexual to relaxation to stress and tension relief through its use. You'll learn all the ways to bring pleasure, relaxation and tension relief to a partner, be they a lover or a friend...or a spirit." He said, waving his hand to emphasize the broad scope of it all.

"I'd never thought of it all that way, I always just thought it was...you know, secret dark room stuff people never talked about….naughty…" She admitted and Kaleb smiled.

"A Fioran concept, the whole "naughty dirty" pleasure thing, well, not just Fioran, several cultures hold those ideas. I feel they're pretty backwards, archaic and a bit barbaric really, ways of old to keep people from being free, from feeling free. Designed to oppress them and instill in them the idea that others are above them and can dictate to them what they should and should not see as acceptable pleasures. In our society, mutually consented pleasure in any form is beautiful with few limitations, We revere marriage and monogamy, those who want it should have it and it's to be respected, and children should never be plied by adults for physical pleasure, that's evil, an experienced adult has no right imposing on the development of a youth, only Sudehpah handle youth and even they are limited, full intercourse doesn't happen until after the youth is inducted and even then they often use stand-ins the youths own age. Here we put child molestors to death, we do the same to rapists and to those who commit willful adultery." He told her calmly. He didn't add that he'd turned Jilly in for what she'd done with Kell.

Once he'd had a chance to sit down with the boy he'd learned Jilly had seduced him and that was it for Kaleb, the end of his willingness to tolerate her, the woman had a broken mind, was dangerously fixated on holding on to her youth by fucking young boys, so, he'd informed his fellow knights, and Jilly was no more, she'd been apprehended arriving in Pelerno, taken before a couple of mind readers, had her memories probed and was convicted of child abuse and put to death. She wouldn't be spreading her sickness, nor would she be a threat to Lucy or himself, which was something else the mind readers had found, a plot to kill Lucy and get Kaleb kidnapped, the woman had already contacted Joyan mercenaries and was planning on kidnapping the Guildmaster, having him taken to Joya where she could keep him as a pleasure slave. That alone would have been enough to imprison her for, the rest had just seen her meet the sword instead of a cell.

Kaleb had shuddered at the whole idea, Joya had been after him all his life, his father had rescued him from a Joya bound slave ship as a child and the country always seemed to hover over him in some way. The War Queen he'd been meant for had even contacted him shortly after he'd taken over White Sea, told him if he came and gave her some of the pleasure she'd been denied by his father stealing him from her, she would work a treaty out with Bosco and allow a trade route. Joyan did mine some of the finest Iron in Earthland, and such a thing had tremendous value, to the point Kaleb had been almost willing to agree under heavy restrictions, but Farron had stepped in, and somehow, his older brother had appeased the woman, and she'd agreed to a more limited treaty than she had offered with Kaleb as part of the deal, but it was more than enough.

It was done though, Lucy didn't need to ever know a thing about it. Her growing happiness, seeing a sparkle in those golden brown eyes that hadn't been there when he'd met her, was all Kaleb needed to see to be convinced he was acting correctly.

He'd spent a good part of the last ten days alternating between watching Lucys progress from the sidelines, and assisting the school in upgrading a lot of it's magical conversion systems. Stellanium drew magic power from starlight and moonlight but tended to cache it, if not bled out, Stellanium could become explosive. To prevent instability, systems were in place to pull the power off the Stellanium through more stable lacrima conduits underground.

The conduits and receptacles in place though were pretty old, so Kaleb went through them all, he'd long since while designing his guild management systems and lacrima tablets so he could move information around magically without paper involved and could keep track of his more than 4000 mages without ever forgetting one or losing track of one, figured out how his magic worked to mold devices, he just needed to have pure clear white Lacrima as a base, he had learned to work with Stellanium too, if something could conduct magic, he could mold it to fit his needs and impress into it all it needed to do what he wanted it to do. He had learned to convert thought, theory, into a practical working device.

His father and older brother marvelled at the skill, there was nothing currently listed that really shared it, maker magic came close, but maker magic didn't create things that could work for others outside of the mundane, like a piece of ice or a piece of wood or metal, crafted goods still required artistry and most didn't do anything, what Kaleb created...did things. Made magic accessible to non-magical people. His Lacrima tablets were a great example, they communicated information over vast distances, he'd created networking for them that was a far more simple and basic version of his own mental linking to people over great distances.

Basic data was far easier to transmit over distance than the intricate complexities of thought, emotion, feelings and sensations that his mental links made possible between people. Basic images, that didn't transmit emotion, feeling, scents and thoughts, were simple, easy to get from one device to another. The solar, lunar, star, even magnetic waves of the world carried simple things like that easily.

A normal person could work the device once instructed on how, and he'd been able to establish working ports for all of Boscos embassies so they could share information, exchange paperwork and such quickly.

He'd been upgrading the schools conduits and storage lacrimas while he was visiting, the work with his hands and magic a pleasant distraction from his normal work as a Guildmaster. He'd found a pocket of Stallanium that had become oversaturated and was getting volatile and had fed it into the heating aqueducts for the schools communal baths. He thought he may have even found a way to infuse some magic into the water, nothing special, just basic ethernano but floating, so it could be absorbed from the water.

So far, the students were very much enjoying that the baths had started becoming a little invigorating.

But right now, right before him, Lucy was nibbling a nail, nervous about the prospects of doing what her maid spirit needed her to do to build on the trust and bond they already enjoyed. So, Kaleb shifted his mind more to focus on that topic, and on sifting through Lucys thoughts and emotions. She really was happier. There was still sadness, grief, but it wasn't as oppressive as it had been.

He was thrilled with the progress.

"So I can learn all about it with the Sudehpah?" She asked and he nodded.

"I've already set it up, when we get to the Guild you'll meet your Sudehpah the following day, if you feel like you can work with him, then you'll start your lessons that same day. He can teach you all you ever wondered about, including things you can do with Virgo, you could even bring your spirits into the sessions once you've talked with him about it." Kaleb replied and Lucy drew a breath, trying not to let that information trigger alarm in her.

"Good girl." Kaleb said smirking at her when he caught that last conscious effort and thought and Lucy gave him a dirty look.

"Hey, I can control myself...I just...well...lifes been a cluster fuck until recently." She said. Kaleb smiled at her.

"I like to think I've had a little hand in improving things." He said and she let her frown lift into a genuine smile.

"You have...so much more than you know." She said earnestly and he winked at her, standing and stretching and in doing made her belly flutter far lower in her body than it had a few minutes ago when a section of tanned skin was uncovered above his well tailored slacks.

The sudden desire to know what that skin felt like under her lips hit her and she tried to stomp it down but Kalebs chuckle made it clear she wasn't fast enough.

"Damn it…" She muttered.

"You are an Angel Lucy most of the time, but every now and then, the devil in you shows." Kaleb told her with a smile.

Lucy smirked, oh he had NO idea how devilish she could be, seriously, Cana may have said it more but Lucy had a side to her….uh huh, it would make Cana blush…

"Cana was a good friend I take it?" Kaleb asked and Lucy, for the first time since Tartaros smiled when asked about her friends from Fairy Tail.

"She is, I think she went to Quatro Cerberus, or near it, she was kind of on again off again dating one of their S-class mages, a palm mage named Bacchus Groh. Cana would have loooooved Bosco." Lucy giggled at the thought, every now and then she still got a little high on her own magic, Cellis just had that effect on her, and now, with her classes done, she wouldn't even have an evening outlet for it like she usually did, no sparring with one of the teachers.

The idea of Cana in Bosco...Gods she'd have been all over Kaleb, Cristoff, all of them, and never would have gotten work done because with a guild the size of White Sea, she'd have an endless variety of men to lure into the privacy areas around the hall.

Kaleb chuckled "Sounds like she would have fit in well." her Guildmaster observed and Lucy nodded. It no longer got to her he heard her thoughts, she was comfortable with it now, even enjoyed how it kept things so...easy between them, she couldn't hide a damn thing, suppress it, nothing, he always caught it and called her out if whatever it was needed to be addressed. She'd found it terrifying at first but now...it relaxed her.

She could trust him, she knew it, he hid nothing and expected no less from her, and...like Cristoff, he didn't run from her when she was hurting.

"I never will, if I'm near enough, you can count on that, if I'm not…" He smiled, sitting down again and handing her a glass of wine before taking a drink of his own. "If I'm not near you can bet I'll send someone I trust to help and they will barge through your door fairly quickly."

She smiled, she was enjoying the spiced wines of Bosco, this one tasted almost like tangy cherries. Their dinner was delivered, the Dean knowing Lucy might be a little "tipsy" on magic that evening so he sent their meals up to them, trusting Kaleb to keep his mage looked after.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was far too early when Cygnus came for her, and Lucy, yawning, clad in her blue and gold favorite outfit, smiled and accepted a soft kiss from Kaleb, she didn't blush anymore when he would catch her and press soft kisses to her lips, it was a Boscan thing, she saw a lot of people do it all the time for all sorts of reasons and...she liked it, the little wash of his distinct spiced apple scent, the taste of him, the feel of those warm full lips on hers, even though she knew it was a in this case a good luck thing, and usually was a "good job" or a "congratulations" she still got a secret little thrill. He didn't do it with anyone but her, of course...she was his mage and so far she'd only seen him around the professor her worked out with in the mornings or the Dean so she doubted he had touched those lips to anyone elses since he'd been in Cellis...and she liked that idea.

Kaleb watched her go, turning and grabbing up his com and tablet and heading another direction to meet with the Dean and join him in an observation area. Lucy was in for a rough few days and he'd not been able to warn her since it was part of the evaluation process the Dean had developed for Celestial Spirit mages.

When he reached the observation room that monitored the evaluation area he sat slowly, frowning at the screens.

"You've made it bigger than when Hestor took this." He observed and Dean Kalperden nodded.

"I have, it now incorporates a section of cave that is rich in Illusonite, when she reaches it, she'll have a test I've wanted for decades but hadn't been able to create until this ore was discovered. Don't worry master Kaleb, I've had students as young as 10 go through this, she'll be ok." The Dean assured him at his frown.

Kaleb drew a breath, he didn't doubt the Dean, but Lucys mental state, her emotional stability was just starting to recover, the testing was necessary, and he knew the Dean sincerely felt she would be fine, but Kaleb was a protective Guildmaster, he wanted the best of everything for his mages. Lucy was special too, she'd been through so much, and was such a unique woman, every part of him was driven to make sure she was kept safe and given the chance to heal.

His time as a Guildmaster had taught him he couldn't protect his mages from everything, but,as a Boscan man, he saw Lucy as a rare beauty, and found her captivating. Too much so to want her to struggle, but as her Guildmaster, he had to sit back and let her fight through this all on her own...mostly…

Lucy was led to a gateway, and she stilled before it, feeling the magic in it. Cygnus bowed to her. "You have 4 days to reach the school." Cygnus said with a smile and Lucys eyes widened.

"What?! Wait i thought I was…" Cygnus gave her a soft push, just enough to force her to step on the shimmering edge of the gate and that was all it took, she was ripped away from the smiling spirit and tumbled over the ground a moment later, coming to a stop flat on her face.

"Owwww" Lucy whined, pushing herself up to sit back on her heels and look around her while she brushed the dirt from her hands and chest. Contrary to Natsu and Happys rude assertions, her chest didn't serve to cusion her falls, if anything it added more surface area to feel pain with.

She stood, touching her whip at her side to make sure it was still there and secure. She was in a wooded area, the mountains to her right and...a lot of broken shoreline ahead of her with no sign of the school.

"Open, gate of Pyxis." She called and a small brightly plumed bird appeared with a compass in his head.

Lucy scooped him up, sitting on a log and cuddling the bird for a moment before starting to talk with him. "I need to find the Academe Cellestine from here Pyxis." She told him and the bird chirped brightly at her.

In the observations room the Dean was smiling, writing away "She has such a wonderful rapport with her spirits, each one she sees as an individual and she genuinely cares for them all, their loyalty toward her is tremendous because of it." He observed.

Kaleb smiled faintly, he already knew that well about Lucy, having seen her interact plenty with her spirits over the last 10 days. It still gave him a feeling of pride though to hear it from the Dean.

Lucy chatted with Pyxis, and after a few minutes stood and started walking resolutely, the little bird perched on her shoulder as she did. Pyxis wasn't as cuddly as Plue, but he was still good company, talkative, and while she understood what all his melodic tweets and chirps meant because he was her spirit, the song wasn't lost on her, she enjoyed it, smiling faintly as she took up a good pace.

10 miles. She had 4 days to cover 10 miles, she wasn't foolish enough to think she'd cross the distance quickly, she knew there had to be traps, trials along her path she wouldn't be able to avoid and she looked forward to them, each a chance to prove her merit.

There was little doubt the Dean was watching her somehow, and probably her Guildmaster too, she wondered briefly if he'd known about this. He knew she'd been expecting something along the lines of trials in the practice rings or near that, so if he knew...he'd withheld something from her…

_Not willingly, I wasn't certain the Dean would use this, he did on the last mage I brought here, but that was 2 years ago. I wasn't sure if it had changed...it has...but I honestly didn't know exactly what to expect_. His voice was like a deep rich silk in her head and she smiled, deeply relieved to hear it.

_You're forgiven then_..she returned.

_I didn't DO anything, though the Dean did ask me not to tell you about what my other mages have faced here, he told me your trial would be designed around you, so...each mage is handled a little differently_.. Kaleb responded.

_I get a kiss when I get back_… she teased.

Kaleb had to remind himself to keep his face passive, eyes trained on the screen, Lucy was smiling as she walked, giving no indication she was doing anything but covering ground and listening to her spirit. This was NOT cheating, he told himself, he was just making sure his new mage, with all her trust issues, didn't start mistrusting him for an imagined slight.

_Of course you do, I'll be congratulating you on a job well done_… He said lightly and Lucy closed her eyes, reaching up and rubbing her spirits little chest. Then opened them and slowed, eyes focusing, mind turning away from her lovely imaginings of crawling into Kalebs lap on the couch in their suite and kissing him senseless.

Before her was a deep ravine, it cut inland disappearing into the dark cover of the thick trees and stretched out disappearing into the Sea. She weighed her options. Not caring for trying to trek around it via the dark woods, she opted to head out into the water, she could almost walk the plants that drifted on top of the gently moving sea.

She would bet there were challenges to be had no matter what route she chose, but, she always leaned toward...water. Drawing a shaking breath as she was reminded of her lost friend, and realized how much Aquarius likely would have loved to have been called in the Grass Sea among all of it's gorgeous plants and flowers and it's aromatic invigorating waters. She missed her so much.

Steeling herself she stripped down to her underwear and stuffed her clothes into her bag and sealed it, before wading out into the warm water and starting to try and climb onto the plants and navigate her way across the deep part.

"It's going to be a tough one for her since she sacrificed Aquarius, I thought about leaving this out, not wanting to stir her grief...but we all need to be able to cope with loss and fight on." The Dean said and Kaleb pressed his lips together, he did agree...and maybe with any mage but Lucy he'd be calmly watching interesting in seeing how they handled themselves, but with Lucy...he grit his teeth and wished the Dean had gone with his first inclination, he could feel Lucy revisiting her sadness, how she missed her spirit, so much so he couldn't even enjoy seeing her stripped down to almost naked.

She reached about midway when she noticed things moving through the lush golden and pink flowers that adorned most of the plants she was walking on. Her skin absolutely crawled when the first one came into view...a spider...colored like the flowers it lived on, even had petal-like adornments on its legs and body and she shrieked when she saw one emerge from the flower on the glump she was standing on.

"OPEN Gate of the LION!" She screeched. Gods she hated spiders, HATED them! Her whip snaked out in her hand as Leo appeared and the Lion stepped closer to her so the swing of the whip wasn't hitting him, it cracked loudly, snapping the spider and flicking it off the clump out a few dozen feet away.

If Aquarius were there, she'd be able to sweep the things away with one water attack, but with nothing like that in her arsenal, it was up to her and Loke to battle the things while Lucy picked her way across the ravine.

It was slow going, the arachnids had webbing randomly here and there that was incredibly sticky and burned a little when it touched her skin, Lucy also found out, to her horror, the things could swim.

It pissed her off as much as horrified her when, as she was preparing to dive into the water and just swim across the way and avoid the things entirely that some dove into the water and started swimming toward her.

"For fucking real right now?! Shit...as if I didn't hate spiders enough!" She snarled and sent her whip out to snake over the water and crack across the...face?...did spiders HAVE faces?! Hell if she knew! All she knew for certain was they were nightmares come to life...how dare they sport petals like flowers anyway! She fucking LIKED flowers, now she'd be checking every one forever worrying some freakish spider was living in it!

"Princess, over there, that drift has no flowers." Loke pointed out and Lucy made a jump for it, cursing when she came up short and ended up under water. She twisted to check where the spiders were and found a couple trying to follow her but they couldn't dive very well so she went deeper and swam fast for the next cluster of non-flowered grass.

When she reached it she emerged to a pink spider lashing out at her and she snarled, her whip coming to her call and cracking across it's front, sending it screeching and injured from the grass so she could haul herself up. She was close now, a few more and she could head back inland to the beach.

With a few moments as Loke bounded his way blasting spiders as he moved to catch up with her, she narrowed her eyes and smirked, her whip snaked out again and this time caught the spider that was slowly swimming away, rubbing a leg over its injured eyes. The whip wrapped around the creature and lifted it into the air then slammed it down hard on a clump of grass, ramming its pointed legs through the grass and sticking it there, writhing while Lucy used the larger clump to pull hers closer to the opposite side of the deep section. She repeated the action two more times, forced to grab new spiders for each because she couldn't stop herself from slamming them down so hard they got too stuck to remove.

When she got closer to shore Loke took up a position to cover her rear and she swam for it, forced to twist around in the water three times to beat back spiders trying to pursue her, but once she reached the sand, they didn't follow, instead turning back to go after Loke, who she smirked and summoned to her side.

He high fived her. "Nice work Princess, I was surprised you actually used the little beasties to your advantage, now...how about I help you dry of?" He wagged his eyebrows at her, eyes travelling over her mostly nude form but Lucy had long since become immune to Loke and she shoved his face away from her, hooking his ankle and tossing him to the sand while she opened her bag and fished her clothes back out, using her skirt to dry herself where she could then dressed and giving Loke a good smack up the side of his head for his most recent comment about her looking good in wet clothes she resumed her march.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy stood over the small sharp winged birds she'd just downed, panting and looking over at Sagittarius who was also breathing a little hard. They had definitely worked hard the last couple of days, she and all of her spirits had, the trials were brutal, she found she only would walk maybe an hour, almost two, before another would appear, some taking the better part of 4-5 hours to overcome.

There had been the spiders, part of a ravine she'd had to cross, then the nest of newly hatched wyverns, trees that actually moved, or well, their branches did and they could shoot leaves that were like flying razor blades. She was covered in bandages, bruises, scrapes and desperate for a bath but, she had been safe in her camps each night when she would stop to rest, Loke standing watch over her and Virgo had helped with meals.

Altogether she felt like she was doing ok, and now, the school was in front of her, the birds that had flown out of the out lying abandoned buildings had been a shock, but she'd summoned Sagittarius, donned her stardress and they had taken them all down.

Now she was walking, maybe admittedly with a little hobble in her step because damn she'd fallen and bruised her knee but good earlier that day running to get out of the way of a charging fanged wolf the size of a horse. She was walking into the town and people were standing aside and applauding for her.

She bit her lip, blushing and smiling she moved up the street and made her way to the schools gates where students were cheering for her. She saw herself on some large lacrima screens and paled realizing everyone had been watching her….she'd stripped down to her underwear twice…

How did she do? Did she pass? What would she get as a ranking? Gods she hoped it was decent, she didn't want to let Laxus and the Raijinshuu down, not after they had done so much, brought her here with them to Bosco...She wanted to impress Kaleb too, she really did.

_You impressed me Lucy,impressed me a lot_...His silky deep voice said in her head and she tried to quicken her step, suddenly...very much...wanting to see him, wanting to see the smile she knew she'd get and the hug...and the kiss.

She passed into the main courtyard and there he was, standing beside the Dean and she had a moment of disappointment hit her, with everyone standing there she wasn't likely to get the kind of kiss she really wanted…

Kaleb moved past the Dean and swept her up into his arms, crushing her against him and got her hands buried in his thick silvery blonde hair right before their lips met and she met his kiss with her own, having spent 4 days cutting through the woods and everything else alone, Kalebs arms, his firm body, his warmth, silk shirt and soft lips were just…. heaven.

He set her down though, pulling back, allowing the Dean and others to come to congratulate her but also directing her toward the more private halls of the teachers residence hall where they had their suite. He knew how badly she wanted and needed a bath and had made arrangements.

Before that though, they went to the Deans office and Kalperden had them both standing before his desk, smiling at Lucy while he handed her a scroll.

Breaking the seal she opened it and squealed, hopping up and down.

"Lucy Heatfilia, after full evaluation at the Academe Cellestine, is given the S-Class rank for practical application as a working wizard. All inquiries as to the scope of testing and evaluation done should be referred to Dean Restus Kalperden of Academe Cellestine" she read and Kaleb grinned at her.

Lucy hugged the scroll to her chest. It meant so much, she hadn't just beaten her guildmates for this...she had gone through training and taken on testing designed for her magic type, to test her to her limits, to test her AS a Celestial Spirit Mage, and as such...the finest school of her magic in the world, had awarded her S-class….she was beyond elated.

"Now, I suggest you rest, you're not leaving until day after tomorrow to give you time to recover a bit correct Master kaleb?" He asked and Kaleb nodded.

"Yes, though I have my guilds top healer coming in tonight to go over her and make sure she's ok, I admire yours Dean, but...as my newest S-class mage, Lucy merits the best her Guild can give her." He said and the Dean smiled.

"Of course, the Lunar Slayer has always been welcome here, his magic fits this place as well as Lucys does, he is the only one of the Dragon Slayers that can." The Dean said.

They left the office a few minutes later, Kaleb guiding Lucy through the halls to their wing, and she didn't notice when he didn't direct them to their suite but instead turned down another hall just before theirs. She was exhausted, but happier than she could ever remember being...she was S-class!

A wave of sadness hit her when she realized she couldn't run to Erza, Levy, Gray or Natsu and share this with them...That they were no longer part of her life...by their own choices. They had left her, not one had tried to call her or even send her a text on her lacrima...not one of them. Her own calls and texts were unanswered even now, weeks after the guild had disbanded.

Her nose suddenly twitched and she blinked, feeling humidity and the rich smell of the grass sea filled her senses. Looking up she saw they were outside on a huge terrace that was comprised mostly of a glowing pool of steaming sea water.

To her right Kaleb was standing by a bench, pulling the gold clasp from his hair and shrugging out of his burgundy silk shirt tossing both to the bench before starting to undo his belt.

"This is…" She breathed and he didn't look at her, his pale eyes on the water

"This is the teaching staffs bath area, they don't use the large Millenium pool, that's for the students." He said.

She smiled "This is where you went the first night." She said pulling off her shirt and starting to remove the rest of her clothes, setting them on the bench beside her, she wanted very much to be brave enough to remove all of her clothes, she watched as Kalebs pants slid down his legs with his black underwear, she actually envied his lack of shyness now.

He looked over his shoulder at her, sweeping his hands up into his hair and pulling it all back, the gold clasp in his hand again he bound his hair back in a low tail and Lucy watched in amazement as his muscles moved under his smooth tanned skin, how the white tattoos almost glowed. Her fingers itched to touch him, to explore all of that tall body.

As much as she wanted to start learning with a Sudehpah, to shed her inhibitions, she dreaded it deep down, that kind of intimacy...she didn't trust it to just anyone...how could she let someone she didn't know touch her? How could she possibly feel safe enough to...touch them?

Kaleb stilled, her thoughts making him frown slightly, he'd not thought of that hurdle and could have kicked himself for his lack of foresight. He'd already even spoken with Arris, the Sudehpah he'd finally agreed to for Lucy after interviewing far too many. Arris was calm, quiet, specialized in handling foreigners with confidence issues and came highly recommended by the order, Vander even knew him and had admitted the man was well skilled.

He'd conferred with Cristoff about it all too, and while he and Lucy hadn't spent much time together yet, Cristoffs insights were exceptional thanks to his empathic skills.

He held a hand out to Lucy and she took it, she had kept her underwear on and he didn't say anything, her comfort mattered, and maybe he could help her start moving toward letting go of her inhibitions. She did trust him, felt comfortable with him, and was strongly attracted to him, Arris had mentioned possibly needing people she trusted as he started working with her, he and Cristoff could fill that need.

Maybe more him really...while Lucy thought Cristoff was handsome, she'd been made his kin, the Dragon magic would tamp down any desire or sexual energy between them, encouraging a more sibling-like relationship. Lucy needed to grow comfortable with the male body, parts of it still intimidated her, and she had to get past that before she could relax and accept pleasure, no matter how skillful the person giving it was.

Her thoughts were circling her anxiety about now meeting her Sudehpah when they got to White Sea, and he didn't want her fearing that.

"Lucy, when we get back...you'll start your lessons. Your Sudehpah is a man named Arris, I've talked with him a good bit and I think he'll be a good fit for you but...I know what you're worried about…" He said pulling her down into the steaming waters with him before releasing her and letting her find a spot where she sat down, leaning back against the smooth curved rock.

"I...intimacy like that, I just need to know him...I mean, what if I don't like him? What if he doesn't read or have the same kinds of interests I do?" She asked and he almost chuckled. This was a Sudehpah, they didn't share their personal lives at all with their students, kept a professional distance. He knew though he couldn't tell her "It's just sex not a relationship." because that wouldn't soothe her, if anything it would make her more worried.

"What if I work with you?" He asked and Lucy looked at him wide eyed.

"You...in...with...sex?" he could almost hear her heart hammering and chuckled moving to sit beside her.

"Arris would guide the lessons, but instead of him touching you or you touching him, I act as your partner, it's not all that uncommon, especially when Sudehpah work with couples or with foreigners trying to learn to please a mate in an arranged marriage or something. I know you're not comfortable and I know you feel you need to know who you work through this with, Cris would work well but the Dragon magic of your kinship with him would keep you both from feeling what you need to learn to relax and enjoy, so...since Laxus is also your kin, Freed has interests elsewhere and Bickslow is...Bickslow, let me help." He offered and Lucy turned, he was laying back against the rock, like he had been that night she'd walked in on him, his eyes were even closed,

She did trust him...and...her eyes wandered down his tall body, the strange hunger she'd felt toward him growing more...like it had been since she'd first seen him.

"Try touching me Lucy…" He said softly and she sucked in a sharp breath at the idea, looking to his face but his eyes were still closed, his face was relaxed, calm and she moved a hand over, sliding her fingers over the almost glowing white tattoo of a cross within a circle on his left pectoral. He drew in a deeper breath, surprised he reacted so much to her hand, but her fingers felt so tentative, the touch was teasing, light..unsure yet hungry and came with all of her thoughts.

How his skin felt, how the edges of his tattoo were bright beneath her fingers, how much she had been wanting to touch him, the little wonderings about how he tasted almost made him shudder.

"Sudehpah lessons start with kissing, so if this is too much fo... mmmm" He hummed when she pressed her lips over his, cutting him off.

_Soft...move your lips, taste mine…_ His guidance was gentle in her mind, and he reacted, his breathing sped up, she got sharp intakes of air when her hands moved and she slid over him so she could reach around him, in the water she could get her hands where she wanted, could move him with relative ease, not that he resisted, far from it.

His hands stayed at his sides, gripping the edges of the reclined seat he was in determined not to inhibit her exploration, but when her hands pushed into his hair and the kiss got deeper, her tongue in his mouth gliding along his as she pressed herself into him he slid an arm around her and brought his other hand up to guide her face, change her angles.

_Tilting your head, leaving the mouth for brief gentle kisses along sensitive places, the back edge of the jaw, the pulse points, beneath an ear, it gives both a chance to breathe, to move, once mouths are locked, it's easy for a kiss to consume_...He was telling her, his silken deep voice flowing through her.

He moved, rising from his reclined position to push her against the side of the pool and as soon as he stood she wrapped herself around him, determined not to let go, Gods he tasted, felt, smelled so incredibly GOOD...every sense was singing if it involved him right then and she didn't want it to stop.

He took over the kiss and showed her what he meant, but even with him telling her that was what he was doing, she was lost in it, his hand at the back of her neck, the other on her cheek, angling her so he could just ravish her mouth, taking those little breaks to trail heated kisses to her throat, to tease her ear, showing her how light nipping added to the intensity by amping up her awareness of how he was touching her.

"Well well...and here I thought I was to be the one doing the healing." A deep voice chuckled and Kaleb pulled back, shuddering when Lucy whimpered and dug her nails into his shoulders trying to pull him back to her.

_Bad timing little brother_….he mentally growled.

_She's covered in bruises, I can see from here she's exhausted, you sure you want to be getting her heart racing in her condition? As her guildmate and healer I don't advise it big brother, she needs to rest...sorry as I am to interrupt you_. Cristoff returned, leaning against the door. He'd stopped in the locker room and shed his clothes, and stood in just a towel, his nose had led him right to his brother.

Kaleb sighed, smiling at Lucy. "Looks like lessons will wait. Cristoff can get those injuries healed and you do need some rest." He admitted giving Cristoff a grudging nod as his brother dropped his towel and slid into the water, crossing to where they were.

He grinned, eyes semi-silver which Lucy noticed "Your eyes, they aren't the night sky right now…" She observed and he smirked

"The magic here, it's heavy in the air, keeps me a little revved up." He admitted, his hands lighting as he came to Lucy and she moaned, sitting back where Kaleb had just been a few minutes ago while Cristoff went over her carefully.

"Me too." She admitted with a sigh as the aches and pains eased.

"Almost like I've had too much to drink." She added and he nodded, smiling at her.

"Precisely like that, so what are you, a flirty drunk? A happy one? A mean one?" He asked with a narrow eyed appraising expression. Lucy giggled

"I think I'm a happy/flirty drunk." She replied grinning at him.

He winked at her "That's my girl, me too, Gods I'm awful…" He snickered. Lucy beamed at him

"I could try to help you be good but I don't know how much help I'd be." She admitted.

"The magic drunk leading the magic drunk...Gods help me." Kaleb sighed and Lucy and Cristoff both looked at him, then Cristoff met Lucys eyes, wickedness dancing in his dark blue depths with the stars there and Lucy felt it strongly, her kinship with the raven haired slayer, as close and wonderful as what she felt for her spirits, and he winked at her and nodded toward Kaleb.

She grinned and both of them lunged at once, the Mindbender shouting and trying to dodge but they had him flanked, he was too close to both of them and Cristoff honestly outweighed him, not by much, but he was also a Dragon Slayer and had ridiculously unfair strength especially with his magic running high.

Cristoff pounced on Kaleb and dunked him, grabbing his arms as soon as the taller mage surfaced again and tried to pin them but as strong as Cristoff was, Kaleb did have considerable strength of his own and a little height on his younger brother.

Lucy hovered as the two hulking men wrestled for supremacy, looking for her opening and finally lunged in, arms around Kalebs neck she grabbed his ponytail and yanked his head back, taking his lips with hers and wrapping her legs around his chest.

Her tactic worked, Cristoff smirking as his older brothers arms relaxed enough for him to pin them finally and while Lucy kept the big blonde nicely subdued Cristoff hauled them both to the shallow end of the bath and up onto the smooth stone, Lucy still wrapped around him like a little blonde barnacle.

Cristoff dragged Kalebs arms over his head then and pinned them, before tapping Lucys shoulder.

She pulled back and looked a little heavy lidded and dazed but grinned at him, looking down at the subdued Wizard Saint who had started struggling as soon as she'd pulled away.

"We won't have him long…" She observed….

"You don't really have me at all damn it, Cris let my arms go you beast!" Kaleb snapped.

Cristoff smirked down at his brothers frowning face. "Oh no, you were pushing my patient too hard, this is totally fair, she decides when and IF we let you go...go on Lucy, what do we do with him now that we have him?" Cristoff asked grinning wickedly at her and Lucy returned it, her whole body was buzzing with magic again, her injuries gone, Cristoff had seemed to even sweep her exhaustion aside and now she was on top of a still naked dripping wet Wizard Saint.

There were so many things she would love to do, but he had said she should touch...explore…

Kaleb gasped and in moments laughter filled the bath followed by some serious wrestling, splashing and shrieks as Lucy had dug in to tickle the big blonde and he'd turned on her and Cristoff with a vengeance. Her partner though remained true to her, doing his best to keep his brother contained so she could sneak in more skittering touches up his sides until it digressed into a free for all when Cristoff splashed Lucy. "Come on, quit hovering woman and get him!" he'd called and Lucy had lunged around Kaleb and dug into the raven haired slayer who had gone down like a tree, easily caught off guard when Lucy started tickling him and Kaleb used the distraction to heft him out of the water and toss him back several feet before turning on Lucy again.

It wasn't until there was some loud throat clearing and the trio looked up, a tangled bunch of limbs and laughter dripping hair plastered all over, Cristoff looking like some sort of hairy beast with his thick black locks all over his face and their wide eyed met the arched brow and narrowed eyes of one of the older professors.

"Master Kaleb." She acknowledged and Kaleb had shoved his hair out of his eyes and smiled at her.

"Professor Mason….ah...I think my mages and I will be retiring, we'll leave the bath to you." He said lightly, noting the wrinkled silver haired woman was eying Cristoff with interest, the Lunar Slayer having moved a little more to the shallows the water only coming to the tops of his thighs and he was busily reaching up trying to get his dripping hair out of his face, giving the woman a very nice view of everything between his neck and thighs.

Professor Mason was in her 50s but she wasn't dead, a heavily muscled and tanned Dragon Slayer standing in a steaming bath with water streaming down his smooth skin, following the edges and grooves of his well defined and sculpted muscles was not lost on her and she was far too old to worry one bit about being caught blatantly staring appreciatively at the younger mans body.

Kaleb was ushering a blushing red Lucy toward their clothes, noting Cristoff meeting the professors appreciative stare, Professor Mason wasn't bad looking, for her age she was fit and kept her body in good shape, and being the way he was, Cristoff always got drawn to the personality he sensed before anything else, it was his younger brothers nature.

"If it's ok Master Kaleb...Professor Mason looks to be suffering from some back aches…" Cristoff purred, smiling at the woman "I'm a healer...I would love to try and ease those…" He offered and the Professors eyes widened but she smiled.

"I may be too old for your healing young man." She retorted but accepted his hand to help her come down into the water.

"Maybe...but how about I show you what all I can do?" Cristoff offered and Kaleb shook his head, rolling his eyes as he tugged on his pants. Lucy grabbed a robe, unwilling to put her filthy clothes on her now clean body.

_Don't stay up too late, you know which suite is ours, don't wake me or Lucy when you come in_...Kaleb pushed into Cristoffs mind.

_I'm thinking an hour at best, she's not had attention in a while so I shouldn't be long...but damn if she's not got the most lovely wicked eyes_…. Was Cristoffs response and the Mindbender guided Lucy from the baths as Cristoffs hands lit with his magic and a moment later deep appreciative moans could be heard following Kaleb and Lucy from the baths.

Lucy was still a little giggly and a little over the top happy but once she was dry, in clean clothes and had devoured a large serving of spaghetti, she faded so fast Kaleb had to gather her up off the couch and carry her to her room where he made sure she was settled, watching as she curled up and snuggled into the pillow with a sigh.

She was such a beautiful woman, it surprised him, with her warm heart, her affectionate personality and her sharp mind that she had remained single, he was tempted to walk up to Bickslow and smack him and ask what the hell was wrong with him that he hadn't already been down on a knee for this woman.

Maybe that was it, Lucy was the sort of woman a man settled down with, it was in her nature, she wanted, needed stability and commitment from people, she'd spent most of her life being shoved aside or...most recently...coldly abandoned by people she trusted, loved, who she thought cared about her. At this point, casual relationships wouldn't interest her, especially after what she'd gone through with the man in Fiore.

He sighed, turning and heading for his own room, a part of him wishing Lucy wasn't quite the sweet woman she was, a little more wickedness, a little more willingness to venture into a lighter affair and he himself would have wanted that, would pursue her with some serious determination too, but he had a guild to run, and while he wanted to marry, needed to, Lucy had this image in her mind of her perfect relationship being a long drawn out thing where the man dated her, courted her, she didn't imagine a few dates either, she had years in mind of this, a slow slow progression, and while Kaleb wasn't in a big hurry, he had a Princess considering him as a consort and his father had a hefty stack of marriage offers for him.

Bosco didn't do arranged marriages like Fiore and some of the more antiquated societies did, in Bosco a marriage request was almost like asking a man out without doing it face to face. Someone you admired and wanted to get to know, that you thought would maybe be a good match for marriage or just promising and possibly having some children with, that sort of thing.

So, since sorcerers weekly reporters were frequent visitors to White Sea, Kaleb had been in the magazine a few times, hence, stacks of marriage offers. He and his brothers would go through the piles and piles his father got for them all every day, , they would usually discard most, but he had honestly looked into a few, even had a brief affair with a Pilot for the fleet, it hadn't gone anywhere, she liked the idea of him, loved his looks, his body, but she was single minded, all about her career and moving up the ranks, saw him as a piece of her puzzle and he'd ended it, told her he couldn't just be a piece of her dreams, he wanted to be more to somebody than that, he needed to be more.

Maybe it was selfish, wanting more, but he didn't really believe it was, his father agreed with him, so did his brothers, so, he remained true to himself, and kept looking. Were Lucy not so deeply mired in her fears, worries, and ideals about dating for fucking ever before moving along in a relationship, she'd be close to his ideal, but he wasn't easy to delude anymore, was too practical and realistic, and he also respected Lucy too much to think about trying to change her, she didn't need someone trying to control her, she needed a man who would stand back on his heels for months on end satisfied with just a few kisses and maybe some progressively better and better making out.

He doubted she'd find that man in Bosco, the physical in a relationship just mattered too much to most, to Kaleb too, he needed that intimacy, needed the release, the closeness. He had little tastes with Lucy, but he wanted a woman to shut his formidable mind down with her passion, He was convinced it could happen, and when it did, he'd be on a knee quickly before her, seeking deeper commitment. He would help Lucy get on her feet, find her happiness, but he wasn't holding out much hope he would be part of it beyond where he already stood in her life.

No, he would end up in the friend/Guildmaster category with her once she got busy at the guild with her new life as an S-class mage, and that was how it should be. He was older than her anyway, not by terribly much, but it was enough he felt it there when she looked at him sometimes.

He sighed as he stripped away his clothes, Cristoff would be in soon, he knew Cris was bidding the Professor a good night, having retreated to a steam room with her after some fun in the bath, he'd been right, she couldn't last long with a lusty Dragon Slayer in her arms, but he smiled faintly, the woman was very very happily exhausted and felt completely wonderful. He didn't tend to give Cris and Vander a lot of trouble about how much the two youngest brothers got laid, it wasn't often they left their lovers feeling anything but amazing after being with them.

It was a warmer night, so he opened the balcony doors to let the breeze in and tossed the bedspreads to the foot of the bed, choosing to slide under just a sheet in the nude, it wasn't as pleasant as his silk sheets at home, but the cotton was smooth and soft and he knew he needed to not be constrained by clothes tonight, his body drew in Immaculate light, and tonight the stars were bright shining into his room amplified by the design of the school and Cellis.

He glanced toward the roll in bed the school had provided and smiled faintly, Cristoff would hate it, but, he wouldn't sleep next to Kaleb if his older brother was naked, it weirded him out, so that was another reason Kaleb chose to drift off to sleep sans sleep pants.

He'd nodded off before the Lunar Slayer crept in, surprisingly silent on his feet for a man so big. The Dragon Slayer frowned at his brother, who was laying sprawled out, one arm over his head, genuinely asleep so he wasn't making an effort to keep Cristoff from sharing the nice big bed instead of sleeping on the inevitably too small rolling bed, no...Kaleb had put effort into giving him hell by not wearing clothes to bed, damn jerk knew he hated sleeping by his siblings when they weren't clothed. Anyone else Fine, he was a serious cuddler, but there had to be at least underwear and the sheet had slid enough he knew Kaleb wasn't even wearing the little silk hankies he called underwear.

Making a face he was about to surrender and try the rolling bed when the scent of strawberries reached him and he smirked toward Kaleb. Hmmph...he had more than one kin in the suite.

He found Lucy wasn't just accommodating when he slid into the bed with her, the little blonde cuddled right into him, seeking cuddles and his warmth in her sleep and he smiled, affectionately nuzzling his nose into her silky hair and letting her wrap herself around him while he enveloped her in his thickly muscled arms, only wincing a little when her fingers gripped his long black hair and tugged a bit hard as she shifted to get comfortable before she settled with a sigh tucked under his chin.

He let his magic flow through her, checking her over before nudging her into a peaceful level of sleep and then he joined her in sleep.

Kaleb woke with a start, mind instantly sharp and seeking the cause of his abrupt waking and finding Cristoff was not perched on the little rollaway bed. Frowning he slid from the bed and wrapped his robe around himself, noting the sun was starting to rise and his younger brother should have been in.

Glancing into Lucys room he stopped and rolled his eyes, moving to the door with a smile. Cristoff was laying on his belly, one arm over Lucy who was wrapped around the big slayer, both her arms around his neck, a leg tossed over his back, his arm over her waist her hands buried in Cristoffs tangled black hair. Lucy still in her pajamas, Cristoff in his normal dark blue sleep pants and shirtless.

It was a normal thing in the Pradesh home, if Xally, Emzadi, Vander or even Bickslow were missing from their rooms in the morning their father would always find them curled up with Cristoff. Emi and Xally declared him their personal Teddy Bear, Bickslow and Vander, both prone to nightmares, had learned quickly the Lunar Dragon Slayer would half wake if they started having nightmares and his magic would settle them into peaceful sleep, that and Cristoff was a cuddler, tended to snuggle in his sleep with whoever he shared a bed with...part of why he wouldn't share a bed with his siblings unless they were in pajamas.

Lucy seemed to be as cuddly as Cristoff, something he'd learned the night on the boat they had shared a bed, she'd wrapped herself around him as soon as she was asleep and no longer consciously staying away from him. He'd awakened halfway through the night to her pressing her face into his neck and wrapping a leg around him. Having grown up with two Dragon Slayers, Kaleb was seasoned in sleeping while being cuddled, so he'd just smiled and gone back to sleep, amused at how mortified Lucy had been when she had woken up and found she'd done that.

Shaking his head at the sight he turned and started to head for his room again, he'd ask the cafeteria to send breakfast up to them, give his brother and Lucy a little more time to sleep before they had to get up and get ready to leave.

Cristoff would teleport them to White Sea, Kaleb had been gone long enough and couldn't enjoy the luxury of a boat ride home. Bickslow and Freed had worked with Thane and selected an apartment for Lucy at the guild and he had learned early he could communicate with Virgo and Loke if he was close enough to Lucy, so Virgo had quietly helped Bickslow, Laxus and Freed get Lucys things set up in her new apartment, it would be a nice surprise for Lucy, having her team waiting for her when she got to her new home and coming into it with all of her belongings already there.

Once the order was placed he gathered his things, got packed and opted for a shower instead of going to the baths. Since he was returning to the guild after an absence he donned one of his guild sets, the well crafted white leather hugging his body and he had most of it on, was just getting his hair under control when he smiled faintly at thoughts starting to wander on multiple levels.

Lucy was awake, and had debated how to untangle herself from her new Dragon Slayer, Kaleb smiling at how she already referred mentally to Cristoff in a possessive way, Dragon magic brought that out in everyone either of his siblings claimed as kin.

_All Dragon Slayers must have some sort of propensity for cuddle needs because every damn one of them...they're like musclebound octopus. I shouldn't talk really though I am sooo...holy hell...ok...the leather is back...thank you, there are Gods_… Her thoughts now included her view of him with a boot up on the edge of the chest at the foot of his bed, he was polishing up the gold and onyx adornments on the fronts of his tall black boots. His guild was proud of their Guildmaster, , they liked how he tended to make an impact at the annual Games when he entered the Guildmaster contests, the crowds usually quieted a bit when he would enter the ring in his full regalia for White Sea, before they went wild.

He made sure he looked like he was the Master of the biggest most successful guild in Bosco, the regalia had been designed before his time, though his own sets of it were custom made to fit him like a second skin.

He didn't look up from his task, smiling.

"You should get a shower and get dressed, breakfast will be up in less than an hour and I want to walk into the Guild Hall no later than 9am." He said firmly and Lucy squeaked.

"Yes sir...Master...I'll get a quick shower!" She said, whirling in a flash of blonde hair and hurrying to her bathroom summoning Virgo as she closed the door.

Kaleb chuckled and prodded his brothers groggy mind.

_Wake up brother dearest, breakfast is about to be here and your ass needs to be sharp, I don't want to be Teleported somewhere weird_. He prodded gently.

He could hear the growl from the bedroom as if its source were in his room with him and chuckled.

_Growling won't save you, my next step will involve the aid of Lucys spirits, Loke is volunteering to bite your ass_. He warned, not entirely surprised at the purr he got back.

_Oh is he? Well, send him in to see if he can bite it and I'll give his Princess a sight when she comes out of the bath to find me biting more than her Lions ass_…. Cristoff responded and Kaleb, with a devious smile, forwarded that comment.

The growls that came next had him snickering, as did Lokes reaction to finding Cristoff was nothing like Natsu, Gajeel or the other slayers he was used to, Cristoff was quick to rise and was damn impressive when it came to wrestling. He also outweighed the Lion Spirit by a hefty margin.

Kaleb answered the door then, ignoring the yelps and growls and snarls coming from Lucys room while he brought in their breakfast and poured himself some coffee before moving to get a safe view of what was going on, smirking he turned and went to get himself a cinnamon roll when it looked like nothing he had to intervene over.

Lucy emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam adjusting her ponytail and froze eyes slowly getting wide. On her bed Loke was pressed against the headboard, a much larger raven haired dragon slayer pressed against him from behind, one hand had a fistful of Lokes ginger hair and had his head pulled to the side, the other was...down the front of Lokes pants.

Cristoffs mouth was locked on the lions neck, his fangs teasing his skin, the Lion thought he had a bite? Well, as his father Draco said...Lions were just oversized Pussies and Cristoff had started out just to show him that, but the grappling had digressed when Loke had landed a few brazen gropes and made a few low comments about always wanting to ride a dragon.

Loke honestly didn't look like he was in distress, he was bucking his hips into Cristoffs firm grip and had reached up and back to get a fist into Cristoffs messy black hair as the slayer sucked on his neck.

"Ok, that's enough! Holy shit Loke, Cris...what the fuck?!" Lucy shouted and Cristoff looked up at her, pulling back, lips leaving Lokes neck with a pop, Loke groaning as the slayer withdrew his hands and sat back on his heels.

"He started it." he said pointing at Loke who slumped down against the headboard.

"I just offered to help wake you up!" He protested trying to regain his composure. He adored his Princess, but hot damn, if she'd taken a bath instead of a shower he might have gotten a nice orgasm out of Cristoffs skilled ministrations...because damn, if he was going to lose a wrestling match doing so with someone that had Cristoffs level of skill with his hands…

Kaleb was unable to contain himself in the other room, was doubled over laughing and had to grab the couch so he didn't end up on his knees. Lucy looked from one man to the next then toward the door hearing Kaleb laughing WAY too hard to be innocent.

"Master Kaleb!" She growled storming past the wide eyed Loke and only slightly sheepish looking Dragon Slayer to find Kaleb, wiping a tear from his eye still laughing clutching the couch with his other hand.

"Is this seriously how you handle your Guild?" Lucy demanded, pretty proud of the fact she was managing not to smile and doing her utmost best not to think about how much she loved seeing people laugh and how infectious good laughs were because Kaleb seemed to be enjoying his.

He fixed those striking lavender eyes on her and his whole expression was pure unrepentant wickedness.

"Yes, it is how I run my Guild Lucy, YOUR guild too now. You have to admit, that was funny, and Loke did offer to bite Cristoffs ass to wake him up." Kaleb snickered, turning to half sit on the armrest of the couch. Lucy couldn't hide from him how funny she thought it was, try as she might to keep that from him, and, he noted she was getting a little better at tucking impulsive thoughts away, not before he caught them by a long shot yet but it was happening.

Lucy whirled and her mouth fell open, while she'd stood glaring at her Guildmaster in the doorway, Loke had apparently decided he wanted a little more of the Lunar Slayer and had crawled over to him while Lucy was busy, Cristoff had smirked at his approach quirking a brow and Loke had tossed his pride aside giving the slayer a heated look. He managed to bite back the snarl that would turn Lucy on to their actions when Cristoff spun him around and yanking his ass up against him, reaching around and shoving his hand down the lions still undone pants and resuming what he'd started but this time adding in rough thrusts of his hips, teasing the smaller man with the very large bulge in his boxer briefs.

"Really?! Cristoff! We're kin!" Lucy managed and the Dragon slayer smirked at her, pulling Loke against him harder and making the spirit groan as his hand worked Loke into a writhing mess.

"I'm just petting the kitty because he asked me to." Cristoff growled and Lucy rolled her eyes looking at Loke who was bucking his hips into Cristoffs touch.

"Loke?...Loke?...Leo?..." She tried.

"Oh please Princess...let him...finish…" Loke panted and Lucy threw her hands up and left the room boldly giving her laughing Guildmaster a shove as she passed him to get herself a cinnamon roll.

"It's actually very nice you let Leo play like he does." Kaleb said when he finally got his amusement under control.

Lucy cringed as Lokes voice came into the room, "Oh Gods yes!...Fuck.!" followed by a drawn out groan. She really should have closed the door.

"Yeah...well, maybe he won't be flirting me up as much...at least when Cristoff is around." She finally chuckled. It had been written all over Lokes face how much he was liking the attention and Cristoff seemed perfectly happy to give it...she was in Bosco...Pleasure was Pleasure right? Why should she deny Loke or Cristoff?

Kaleb smiled "NOW you're getting it...you'll fit in just fine in Bosco Lucy." He said, pouring himself some more coffee.

Lucy drew a breath, sitting back as Cristoff emerged wiping his hands on a small towel and looking way too happy with himself.

"Kitty is still purring, I'm gonna grab a shower, dress regalia yes?" He asked Kaleb who nodded as his younger brother crossed the sitting area and went into the other bedroom to commandeer Kalebs shower giving Lucy a wink as he passed and Lucy just rolled her eyes

"Just don't touch any food until you've washed those hands...I know where they've been." She said dryly and Kaleb chuckled, Cristoff snickering his way from the room. Lucy looked suddenly at Kaleb and cocked her head as a thought occurred to her.

"Do I get a uniform?" She asked and Kaleb smiled.

"Yes, you'll have dress and special event regalia made for you as soon as we get to White Sea, as one of our S-class mages you'll be up to represent White Sea at the Guild Games in the Spring too so you'll get a set of S-class gear, it's all made for us by Elluris, comfortable and holds up in magical combat, I think you'll like it. You've seen the set on Bix and my younger brothers in that magazine the girls were showing around when you were watching me at the gym last week." He said lightly, not looking up from his tablet, nor did he acknowledge Lucy blushing as he answered the ring of his com.

"Thane? Yes, yes I'll be there soon, Cristoff is showering, as soon as he's dressed we'll be there…" He started talking immediately and Lucy muttered "I think I'll check on Loke…" and snuck out of the room. She really had to work on keeping in mind the range and scope of her Guildmasters magic...

.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well shit…" the deadpan resigned comment rarely fell from the mouth of the Guildmaster, Thane winced every time it did too. Kaleb was going over the complaint sent from Sin.

"He's not even back yet….the complaint beat him here." Kaleb sighed rubbing his temple before shoving the idle fingers through his hair. Really, his little brothers capacity for getting into trouble with his damn dick was amazing at times.

He picked up the next note though and smiled. This one was a letter thanking the guild.

"The Raijinshuu have been doing well…" He commented with a smile, sitting back in his chair to read the whole file. Whenever Thane had a complaint, damage compensation or thank you letter he always put the job file with it before he gave it to Kaleb. Saved the Master the time of looking it up himself.

Since their return from the Academe, Lucy had moved into her apartment in White Sea, which she seemed to love, and had started settling into life as a mage of White Sea. Kaleb had been busy, terribly so, with the bi-annual contest of Masters coming the media had been all over the guilds wanting interviews with anyone they thought might have good info on the Masters. Kaleb hadn't won the last one, two years ago he'd still been a new Master and facing off against the Master of Emerald Eye he'd pulled his punches and even completely held back his command of Immaculate light out of respect for one of the men who had helped him learn how to fully use his magic. Master Joren of Emerald Eye was an illusion mage, trained with the Bards and Mindbenders in Minstrel, and had even gotten Kaleb his invitation to train there during his studies at the university there.

White Sea had won the Games the following year, but now he was going to represent his guild, stand as it's Master before the masses in Pelerno in a short while and he wasn't going to hold back out of respect this time. Joren had nearly killed him, had stood over him in the middle of the arena in front of millions of people watching and had humiliated him. Then, he had smiled down at him in the infirmary as Cristoff had worked to heal him,

"You know better Kaleb, I taught you better than to hold back. You aren't a student anymore, you're a fucking Master, so live to your full fucking potential and never let anyone, not me, not Grenlow, not even your own family ever beat you again or I'll kick your pretty ass so hard you'll have to pass the Mastership down." Joren had snarled and left without another word.

Kaleb had been disgusted, infuriated, mortified, he'd let his guild down, hadn't fought for them, instead holding back and letting Joren gain too much control of the fighting ring, it had cost him too. He'd defeated 14 other Guildmasters before meeting Joren in the final round, and he'd just let Joren win, out of a misplaced sense of loyalty. Loyalty he owed to his own guild, not to one of his old mentors.

Joren was already wrecking Kaleb in the interviews too, his snide remarks about not being worried about the pretty child of White Sea giving him any trouble.

"He's still a child, more worried about messing up that pretty hair. This time I'll bend him over and give all of Bosco a real show, so they know how Emerald Eye handles rare beauty, we OWN it!" He'd declared.

There had been cartoons of the Master of Emerald Eye Fucking Kaleb all over ever since and he knew his guild wasn't happy about it. So, Kaleb had taken his training out of his private practice area above the guild on the roof of his home and had been practicing in the regular rings of the main assembly grounds.

He let his guild watch him work, they needed to see he was taking this seriously.

"They need to see you kicking ass Kaleb, everyone knows how powerful you are, nobody doubts it, it's whether or not you really can use all that power that's in question now. I mean let's face it, Joren wiped the floor with you, I know you let him, but that almost makes it worse, like you're afraid to use your strength, how's that gonna defend White Sea?" Vander….as always...was dead ass honest.

Kaleb sparred with Vander, Cristoff, and his own top team, even had Emzadi come in and had destroyed a practice ring with her that was under repair now as he stood, carrying the report by the large open balcony off his office and looking down over the huge courtyard that held the rings, some cafes and shops and the school..

He'd encouraged them to go all out with him, and at first they had held back, even after watching Vander tear into him with all he had, the Shadowquip making no joke out of it, had Kaleb not given him his best Vander would have spilled his blood for it. Cristoff was no less intense, and his people had sat silent watching the Lunar slayer bring focused moonlight in, hazy chilled mists, he'd even drawn the breath from Kalebs lungs and fatigued his body in a reversed healing spell. But Kaleb could command more than just Mindbendings basic skills of mindreading and manipulation. He was a Wizard Saint, he'd brought his magic to a higher level.

Kaleb had learned Telepathy, Telekenetics and Psionics to expand his magic into more utilitarian applications. It had allowed him to make the guild management systems, the lacrima tablets, and the Lacrima that sat at the center of his gold choker. Vander called it technokentics, what Kaleb could do with technology. Kaleb called it a hobby.

He'd caught Vander in emerging from the shadows and slammed him into a wall, held him there, the light in him shedding the shadows Vander sent to distract him so he could break free until Vander called enough. He'd deflected Cristoffs light with his own and their swords had sung as they had gotten in close to each other, Cristoff was Kalebs match with a sword, but Kaleb was able to shake Cristoffs broadsword in his hand, and on a swing, take it from him, winning his match with the Lunar Slayer.

He was definitely not the same mage Joren had taken on two years ago though, he'd fought in a couple of clan wars shortly after those games, called to service as a knight for a few months, and he had killed...a lot. He'd had no choice, and it wasn't the first time he'd taken lives, his guild specialized in hunting down dark wizards and their guilds, he'd killed hundreds during his years as Grenlows second in command and still took jobs himself that sometimes required it of him. He never shied from it, he was a Guildmaster, a Knight, it was his duty to take hard actions to protect what he held dear, to serve his country, to protect his guild and each and every one of his mages.

So far, and Kaleb was pretty sure Laxus was responsible for it. That Lucy had yet to meet Vander face to face, something that both annoyed and unfortunately for Laxus, intrigued the Shadowquip who saw Laxus' determination to keep him from Lucy as a serious challenge he would not walk away from. So Vander was currently being a pest trying to get Kaleb to tell him where the Raijinshuu were. When he refused, the Shadowquip had agreed to go on a job with Presca and Beck and had managed to make a high positioned woman in the Sin military fall for him enough she had filed a complaint when her requests for information on where Vander lived, what his full name was etc had fallen on deaf ears with White Sea.

There were times Kaleb wished the Guild seal on his little brother wasn't so easily seen.

But the report on the Raijinshuu was a good one, and one of the clanspeople they had helped in handling some out of control Sea Wolves just raved about the "beautiful and shy" blonde who had taken on one of the alphas, standing over two children to protect them. He smiled as he read through it all. Lucy had gotten separated from her team when shed heard some crying and while Laxus, Freed and Bickslow had been handling the subordinates, Lucy had ended up fighting the alpha that had apparently carried two children off.

It was impressive, Sea Wolves were bigger than Grass Runners and intelligent, it wasn't easy to bring one down. But Lucy had done it on her own while protecting two injured kids. He wished he could have seen it, he was proud of her.

He hadn't gotten to really talk to her since they had gotten back, not alone anyway, but he had known it would happen, once she got settled, the beautiful woman would make friends fast and inevitably some lucky bastard was going to snap her up, have the patience and determination to wait her out and win her heart. If only he had the time that would require….

He was surprised to look up 5 weeks after returning from the Academe to see Lucys sudehpah walk in. The elegant man wore the soft clinging clothes of his order in a rich maroon color his dark brown hair pulled back in a loose braid dark green eyes dilating a little when they met Kalebs. Sudehpah never hid reactions to people unless they were in a lesson that needed them to. Arris was drawn to Kaleb, they'd already spoken a little about the possibility of indulging in each other, so at first he wondered mildly if Arris had made his appointment to see Kaleb for that, and he certainly wouldn't have minded.

He'd not gotten any sort of release or sexual relaxation in almost a week, too busy and he had to take care not to favor anyone too much. He'd already made the mistake of giving in to Becks requests, now the big beast master pursued him, wanting more, a calm refusal had set him back, and Beck hadn't asked in months, but his thoughts betrayed him, he hadn't dropped the idea that he and his master could become lovers.

"Master Kaleb, I would like to talk with you about Lucy." Arris said quietly and Kaleb frowned. Sudehpah held the privacy of their students to their deaths, over the centuries people had tried to get secrets from them but a Sudehpah would die before divulging anything about a student, take their own lives if needed to protect them.

Arris smiled faintly at the Masters reaction, he'd been very pleased that the young Master had chosen him to work with his new foreign mage to teach her the cultural nuances of Boscan society and educate her in the physical arts of pleasure, he knew more than 50 Sudehpah had been interviewed for this position and there wasn't a Sudehpah in the order that didn't want very much to be in the good graces of White Sea. The guild had it's own hot baths and there were talks of the order having a branch within the guild, assigning a Sudehpah to lead and teach and keep a group of Sudehpah there at the guild to handle the guilds unique needs because of its size.

Any chance to get in good, could lead to a very very desirable position.

Kaleb had admitted from the beginning this mage was special to him and had many deep rooted issues that were holding her back. Arris had worked with many foreigners, was accustomed to their hang ups and had come up with many gentle ways to ease through them and get his students to where they could relax, let go of their fears and doubts and embrace themselves, others and the broad scope of health both mental and physical that shared pleasures brought.

He'd been eager to work with Lucy, and he found her utterly delightful, beautiful and a quick study, her Boscan was already wonderful and she was well on her way to becoming an authority on Boscan laws, culture and traditions. Those parts of what he taught she dove into with a deep and wonderful zeal he found refreshing and enjoyable to work with.

The issue was the physical side of what she was to be learning with him.

Arris was not bad looking, like any Sudehpah he kept his body meticulously, he was clean, handsome and well built, 5'10" so a good height to work with Lucy, most women prefered men somewhat taller than them. But Lucy wasn't interested in him, and she was so tense, so embarrassed by physical contact it was seriously impeding her progress. They had yet to have sex, he hadn't even gotten an orgasm out of her yet and for him, that was new, he'd never met anyone he couldn't get to that.

Lucy liked him, or said she did, and was all relaxed and playful while they worked on her studies, but as soon as practical application started, she froze up. He'd even laid back and encouraged her to touch him, and she had, but it was clear she only was doing what she thought she had to and was getting nothing out of it.

His only hope came when he had her do some visualizing, meditation work, he'd given her a relaxation potion and even a mild aphrodisiac hoping he could relax her into some kissing work, she'd shown some aptitude in that and enjoyed the lessons as long as he agreed they would only be working kissing with maybe a little light touching.

Arris was a well experienced Sudepah, he knew the signals to stop and let a student calm, settle, the trouble was Lucy rarely got to where they could resume. So the meditation and potion had come in.

She'd gotten well into it, she had a vivid imagination and had delighted in him giving her suggestions for her writing so he'd asked her to imagine someone she desired touching her, gently kissing her and watched her cheeks flush and her breathing speed up.

"Touch your body Lucy, where you want him to touch you…" He'd said after a few minutes, when her excitement had become clear. Her lips had parted and her hand had hesitated but finally slid up to gently start working one of her breasts and she'd whimpered, blushing.

"He wants this...you want his touch, move your hands as though they were his…" Arris had guided her, he was a trained empath, and could tell she was deeply enjoying her fantasy, the potions would help her feel it, experience it vividly.

Both of her hands moved then, and after fondling her breasts Arris was deeply relieved to see one hand slide down her body between her legs and she moaned "Oh...Kaleb…"

He smiled faintly, the Master of White Sea was a mindbender, and Arris had just let his thoughts move through everything for the man to see. He watched the Masters eyes widen, and a faint smile twitch those full lips that Arris very much, on his own personal time, was still hoping to taste.

The man wasn't unhappy about his mages desire for him, and that was a relief, since Arris needed his help.

"You understand my issues then?" He asked and Kaleb sighed, nodding.

"I was worried she would have these problems. It's not a surprise, I did warn you." He replied and Arris nodded.

"You also said if I needed assistance with her to ask, so...I'm asking. I need you to help with her sessions this week. Has she met your younger brother? Vander? I've worked with him before, he's disarming, and very skilled in handling women with little experience. So if you are not able…" Arris started warming to the idea of working with Vander, the last time he had it had been a very very pleasant collaboration.

"She hasn't met him yet, so there's no familiarity there." Kaleb cut him off and Arris shrugged, smiling at the hint of an edge in the Guildmasters normally silken voice. He had sensed the attraction between Lucy and her Guildmaster was mutual, good, that made everything easier. Kaleb was Boscan, and open to pleasure, needed it, his natural desire for Lucy would make him even more effective in helping lure the woman out of her shell.

Arris glanced toward the clock, Kalebs abilities had made this meeting consume less than 10 minutes of the hour that he had for his appointment. Smiling faintly, he let his mind leave his duties and slide into his own desires, eyes drifting over the Guildmasters lips, hovering on the glinting gold choker around his neck with it's gorgeous pure clear lacrima at the center, then down over smooth tanned skin left bare by ¼ cover skin tight white wizardweave that covered his shoulders and most of his pecs, held together by an ornate heavy gold clasp with the symbol of White Sea on it. Sometimes they were worn with shirts beneath them, but in warmer weather they were worn without, leaving skin bare, meant to be catch points for spells, the wizardweave armor was light and stretched and moved well, it also drew spells to the areas on the body that could take an impact well, hence the shoulders and pectorals.

Arris' eyes took it all in, and felt the Guildmasters reaction to his thoughts, eyes going back to his face as he stood. "I'll be happy to help, but let's see about your other issue before our appointment is up…" Kaleb said coming around his desk. He wasn't wasting time or an opportunity, over a week since his last release was far too long and Arris as a Sudehpah would make it a good one.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0

"I'm flattered by the offer, but no, thank you, I'm just tired, I want to rest." Lucy said to the bulky black haired mage that had just propositioned her. He smiled, his yellow eyes disappointed but accepting.

"Maybe I could take you out then? Find pleasure in sharing other things?" He offered. Lucy smiled, he was determined, she had to hand it to him, and not bad looking either, what did he say his name was?...Lyric, hah...such a musical name, maybe he could sing? Or maybe his mother could, why would someone name somebody that…

"Maybe, but not tonight, really, we just got back and I just want to rest." Lucy replied as her thoughts flew around.

"Lyric, you'd have better luck asking that bench over there." Bickslow quipped, clapping the man on the back as he plopped down across from Lucy.

The black haired mage rolled his eyes "alright alright, well, you know where to find me Lucy." He said and left them, heading back to his team and graciously accepting their condolences for about 3 minutes before he jumped on one of his more sarcastic team mates and a brawl broke out.

Lucy grinned, accepting the Strawberry milkshake Bickslow handed her. "Mmmm, Thank you Bixy." She said brightly between deep sucks on the straw.

"Long as I get to watch you drink it, I'm happy to provide, Cosplayer." The Seith responded lightly, taking a good drink of his beer before grinning as the brawl on the other side of the guild got a little bigger and louder.

"You like watching me suck long hard things huh? Your such a voyeur." Lucy smirked.

"He always has been, and he should be selling tickets to this, plump lips pulling hard on a hard length? My kind of viewing pleasure." Came a smooth voice and Lucy turned, meeting wicked wine colored eyes set in a handsome familiar face.

"Yeah all you'll get is a view too Van, careful, Laxus is close by and so is Cristoff and both have claimed Lucy here as kin." Bickslow chuckled. He didn't mind Vander meeting Lucy at all, his little brother was fun, adventurous, and wicked as all hell, but Lucy was a smart lady. Vander was just fun, and really, if Lucy did hook up with him? It might do her some good. For all his faults, Vander never left women disappointed in anything but their lack of ability to hold on to him.

"Cris I am practiced at dodging and Laxus? He's not used to handling me yet so I have confidence I can manage. How bout it sugar? They told you enough terrible things about me you're ready to see for yourself?" Vander asked, sliding into the seat next to Lucy, who was grinning at the sexy mage. He wasn't wrong, she had been warned up down in out and sideways about this man,especially by Laxus.

In truth, she found him sexy as hell, who wouldn't? Tall, built like any womans finest wet dream with wavy black hair streaked with red, wine colored eyes, full lips and a delicious smirk. He DID look like trouble. Thing was, Lucy had always loved people like him, she loved Cana, she'd bet Cana would have had this man in a storage closet within minutes of meeting him.

"What is it I'm supposed to be seeing?" She asked innocently. Vanders smirk turned into a smile.

"Well, if we get to talking for sure you and I are going to end up naked and I'm going to be fucking you until your legs don't work, I'm irresistible you see, so me getting near you puts you in danger of the earlier mentioned inevitability of us ending up fucking." He said. Bickslow snorted and Vander ignored him.

Lucy pursed her lips. "I have been told if I let you talk to me it would happen...will I be aware of this or will it be like an alien abduction?" She asked.

Vanders eyes lit with humor "Well, there will be probing, I would let you choose where I probed you." He said.

"Well I don't think Aliens let people chose, isn't it always in the ass Bix?" She asked looking at the smiling Seith who nodded, face going serious.

"Oh yeah, absolutely Cosplayer, all the Aliens probe asses, everyone knows that." He agreed.

Vander nodded, tapping his chin with a finger "I see, well, I'd break with tradition for Lucy since she's kin to Dragon Slayers, you can choose where I probe you Lucy." He said mildly.

Lucy nodded, taking another drink of her shake. "I see, and it can be any orifice?" She asked and Vander shrugged.

"Well, my dick won't fit into all of them and it is the tool of choice, but I could use my tongue or fingers so I suppose...yes...any." He agreed amicably.

"Do I choose what you use?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, I'm the one with all the experience here so I chose the tool, you just choose what orifice will lose it's virginity." He replied.

Lucy nodded again.

"I choose my ear then, left one please." She said and Bickslow snickered but sobered quickly regaining his studious look.

Vander nodded "As you wish." He said and moved so fast Lucy didn't even have time to fully release her straw, flicking milkshake all over Bickslow who yelped.

Vander had her down on the bench and was laying on top of her, holding her face in his hands and now Lucy blushed, eyes huge as she felt the weight of the tall mage pressing all of his delicious black leather clad body against hers.

"So let me live up to my reputation here." He purred and her lips parted as his hovered over hers but he suddenly turned her head and started trailing those full lips over her ear.

At first she had no idea how to react, nobody had ever nibbled at, licked, kissed or sucked on her ear before, the heated kisses and nips on the soft sensitive skin beneath and around it, the lobe, it didn't take long at all for her to start wishing he was moving those touches, that attention all over her.

Still, the absurdity of it, coupled with his intermittent chuckles when she deftly swatted his hands from straying to other parts of her body beside her waist had her giggling and rapidly the heat turned to humor completely and she was laughing and wildly trying to escape Vanders clutches.

"Ahhh!...let me….ahhh!" She screeched, trying to tickle back but if she stopped shoving his hands away he got sensitive spots too fast and she was howling with laughter.

"Vanderrrrr!" She screamed and he nipped her ear

"That's right, scream my name sugar!" He laughed and Lucy thrashed underneath him, both of them finally falling to the floor and wrestling around for supremacy.

"Wicked….ahhh!" Lucy momentarily was on top of the shadowquip and for an instant, got her hands into his ribs and he arched his back and laughed but he vanished from beneath her leaving her on her hands and knees only to reappear less than a second later behind her, fingers tickling her sides and he thrust his hips into her backside.

"Vander!" She screamed again and he bent over her, pressing against her back and pulling her up, hands still working her sides and keeping her helpless and writhing with laughter.

"That's it angel, my name only." He purred in her ear and she inwardly growled at his cocky tone, waiting a moment then throwing her head back when he was kissing the back of her neck, clocking him in the forehead. He fell over but did so laughing, a hand over his abused brow and Lucy scrambled clear of him running right into thickly muscled arms and the smell of ozone and rain told her who wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against a hard muscled body.

Vander, laughing though he was, was hard as hell to catch unaware so Laxus' snap of electricity harmlessly hit the floor instead of the shadowquip and a moment later Lucy squeeked as she was plucked neatly from Laxus' hold, pulled through something very dark and cold only to emerge a few seconds later sitting in Vanders lap on a Barstool at the far side of the Guildhall, Vanders arm around her waist.

"He's going to fry you...you know that right?" She chuckled, watching Laxus furiously looking around.

"He'll try, but I want to teach him a lesson, he's been denying me access to you, who my brothers have all gotten to meet and get to know while I have been left in the cold, it's very nice to meet you by the way." He said lightly.

"VANDERRR!" Laxus roared and Vanders arm tightened around her.

"Time to go, care for dinner?" He asked and Lucy laughed nodding and the pair vanished just as Laxus flashed to their location.

Hestor blinked from where he sat at the whole scene and shook his head, muttering to himself as he snapped his book shut, side stepped a mage sent flying by another in the brawl and then trotted up the steps and through the second door on the right into Kalebs office. The mindbender was stretched out on the couch actually asleep, something that startled the Celestial mage a bit since Kaleb rarely napped during the day then he noticed a few things.

Kalebs ¼ jacket was undone, his white leather pants were tied but not tied fully shut, and the silky platinum locks were disheveled a bit. The man looked...freshly fucked. Hestor bit his lip at the unpleasant pain that lanced his chest at that realization and would have fled but Kalebs eyelids fluttered and he looked at Hestor, smiling faintly.

"Escaping the brawl downstairs?" He asked

Hestor lifted his chin "I am, I'm enjoying a good book and didn;t care to wear...beer and sweat." he sniffed going to the bay window behind Kalebs desk and stretching out in it with a faint sigh. "Do I dare ask why you look like you just had sex?"

"Because I did..Arris, the Sudehpah who's here handling some mages...been a bit for me, Gods i needed it. That man is very very good with his mouth." Kaleb smirked and Hestor rolled his eyes but hid the relief he felt. Sudehpah were not competition…

"Yes well, you don't lack in people willing to handle that for you Kaleb." He observed and Kaleb shrugged

"I know, just, no emotional issues or anyone hoping for more came with this." He said

Hestor nodded, eyes stealing over the top of his book to watch the man stand and stretch and he felt his breath catch, his heart in his chest hurt. He was a celestial mage, and his magic was all about secrets, contracts and promises never to be broken.

In all the world, every Celestial mage would have a gift from the One magic...someone their heart could merge with, body, mind, heart and soul could be compatible with enough their magic would relax it's strangle hold on them and allow them to share their most intimate thoughts, their secrets…

When Hestor was eleven years old, turning from a traders booth in the markets of White Sea City, he had laid his eyes on not just one….but two. Two beautiful youths, one with amethyst eyes and hair the color of dark chocolate, the other with sky blue eyes and hair the color of fresh honey. Brothers. Both just a little older than him at the time had been like beacons of light before him that day, his magic had reached for those two and one, now a platinum blonde, eyes a pale lavender, stood before him, had become a close friend...a confidant he trusted until Kaleb had gotten into that relationship with the damned airship captain bitch.

He'd had to leave because seeing Kaleb with her had caused him physical pain...maybe he was just remembering that, because a Sudehpah was no threat to what he prayed he could have with Kaleb...what he needed with Kaleb. Because his older brother Farron was so busy all the time, and while Hestor did get to see him, had even shared pleasure with Farron a year ago and had so very much enjoyed that wonderful night...but Farron travelled, and Hestor was a guild mage and Kaleb was so much easier to get time with...


	9. Chapter 9

"It sounds like it's really rough to deal with." Lucy said as she walked alongside the tall Boscan, he shrugged, giving her a warm smile.

"Not as bad as some, Bixy probably deals with as much as I do, different things, but still just as hard, you know lost souls, dark ones, used to harass the hell out him?" He said and Lucy frowned, not liking the idea of Bickslow dealing with nightmarish things.

"He still has issues with them sometimes, though now he's a powerhouse and can send them on to hell when they fuck with him." They were walking back to the Guild. Vander had taken her to a fun little pub in the southern part of the city near where the Grassrunner stables were. They had eaten real Boscan food,served hot and fresh and completely delicious out of paper bowls and watched the riding school lessons.

She had learned some things about the youngest Pradesh brother, he was wickedly fun to spend time with, a relentless flirt that she believed could make her lion spirit blush, and, he loved his family, respected Laxus and Freed too much to actually try anything with her, but it sure as hell didn't deter him from messing with them or her for that matter because his occasional touches, sudden little purred whispered innuendos and double entendres had kept blood in her cheeks most of the time.

She'd already had Kaleb tentatively ask her if she was ok, told her Laxus was about fit to be tied. She'd told him she was fine and having fun with Vander and Laxus should relax and trust his new Nakama more.

_Well said, I'll relay that to him. If you two decide to go riding tell Vander you can use Seren, she's mine and very well trained_. Kaleb had told her and she'd thanked him. Vander lifted a brow looking mildly surprised when she told him what his older brother had said.

"You must rate Starshine, nobody rides Kaleb's Grassrunners, especially not Seren, that's his warmount, super well trained and I'm sure you could handle her, but when he's gone riding with people he's always rented a school mount for them, never lets them ride his. Not in public anyway." He'd said with a wink at her and she'd blushed a little but her smile held.

They had opted not to go riding, Lucy had a lesson with her Sudehpah and Vander insisted those were far too important to miss. So, they walked back, and she spent most of the walk laughing. Vander had a devilish streak a mile wide and a sharp snarky wit to him that kept her laughing.

When they reached the guild she was almost disappointed, that and she was worried about her session with Arris, he'd promised to bring in help so she could relax better but the idea of another Sudehpah alarmed her. Arris was calm, and a kind and patient teacher, and she'd learned so much and loved the session time they spent going over Boscan traditions, customs and the laws that protected them.

Still, when they worked on the physical things, she was still a bundle of nerves, embarrassment and fears. Arris was patient, but she could tell after 4 weeks, and all they had managed to work on well was kissing, non-stimulating massage techniques and over clothing touching. Even Arris was a little frustrated and it just added to her feelings of inadequacy. That was the biggest thing, Natsu and Happy spent so much time telling her she was fat, heavy, stupid, implying she was weak and couldn't handle things on her own, and they were her friends, Natsu supposedly her best friend, so it had to be true. She did enjoy food, she did have a little jiggle in her walk, she was busty with wide hips and full thighs and while she was in shape and knew she was because she trained every day and between Capricorn and her guild com that monitored her all the time and suggested exercises designed around her, her magic and her body type, she was toned and even had hints of definition.

Still, she worried, because while men did approach her - and honestly Laxus with his flashing electric blue eyes and low rumbling growls was usually a hefty deterrent - she saw others get a lot more attention. Gods, Bickslow was off in one of the curtained alcoves every day at some point and Freed, as soon as they reached the guild had gone to the library where a new Archive Mage was working alongside a couple of the guilds Rune mages. Romino, Lucy had heard, was handsome, sharp, fast and not afraid to break some rules to get knowledge he felt needed to be shared. The man had even broken into some of the temples in Stella, and Stella guarded their knowledge viciously.

The mans roguish approach to learning had piqued Freeds interest in a big way and he'd hurried to meet the man. The fact he...like Freed, prefered male companionship Freed insisted had nothing to do with his interest.

She was still in a little awe, they had made a hefty reward, her share 350K and she didn't have rent to pay...no, she had a gorgeous two bedroom apartment overlooking the sea with a large balcony that got both ample sun for sunbathing and starlight at night so she could lay on her lounge and stargaze and the apartment was provided by White Sea.

She was welcome to rent or purchase a home anywhere in the city, but she was loving being able to put money into savings. The guild had its own bank so she had opened an account and now it had a healthy balance. Her com worked everywhere in Bosco as a payment device in most cities, so she didn't even have to carry money if she didn't want to while she was in a city.

Bixy, Freed and Laxus were also incredibly good at what they did. Freed had returned from Pelerno with his own fresh S-Class scroll from the Citadel and he had proudly hung it up in his apartment, after converting his second bedroom into a suitable study anyway.

Her teammates had worked with Virgo and Loke and all of her things were already unpacked and neatly put away in the apartment they had picked for her and she had to admit, they had picked well because she adored her new home. That it was just up a flight of stairs from Bickslow's and Laxus' places was a perk she hadn't thought she'd like but she'd found she enjoyed having them close.

Bickslow could cook, and took his cooking pretty seriously, it was one of his favorite ways to unwind...well...after partying, dancing and sex anyway. So they took turns having each other over for meals, including Cristoff's nearby home, which wasn't in the Guild complex, he had a cliffside house north of the Guild facility, a gorgeous 3 bedroom three bath that overlooked the sea and White Sea, sitting up high enough on the edge of the cliffs that overlooked the sea he could look down into the main assembly and watch people working out, sparring in practice rings, and anything else going on and was a simple Lunar shift to the second floor balcony of the guild when he was ready to get in to start his work each day.

He had a large terrace on the back of the house that held a big grill and so his was their favorite place when they wanted to grill things. That and his hot tub comfortably sat 8 people and didn't have the risk of random guild members coming to check if you wanted active company. Lucy could relax in the heated waters and enjoyed having Cristoff join her, he was a calming, flirty witty brother to her now.

She wasn't sure she could put Vander in that category, doubted she ever would, he was simply too….Vander. But she did enjoy his naughty nature, especially when it was clear he meant no harm, just really liked fucking with people.

"Try to relax Sugar, Arris is really skilled, if you can close your eyes and just let your reservations go? He'll teach you some incredible things...and...if you ever want a stand in...I am so very willing to volunteer." He purred as they came through the guild doors.

"VANDER!" Came a familiar bellow and the shadowquip leaned in and kissed her, just a quick chaste kiss, but the scent of cherries and cloves swirled around her from him and then in the blink of an eye, before the crack of thunder even came heralding Laxus not wasting time closing distances, Vander vanished and Lucy was left with a glowering angry Lightning Slayer.

"Damnit, Blondie I warned you about him." Laxus growled and Lucy hugged him, instantly throwing water on his fiery temper.

"I can handle him Laxus, but thank you...thank you for caring so much." She said smiling up at him and his storming eyes calmed, his expression softening.

"Can't have my little kin getting taken advantage of...not even by my own wicked shadowy devious shit kin." Laxus chuckled, hugging her back and Lucy noted some women were looking at her a little jealously. Laxus, with his blue eyes and blonde hair and paler skin tone was enormously popular, of all of them, he got the most requests on a daily basis.

"He's not so bad, he showed me the stables, and this great little Boscan pub near them where you can watch the riding school lessons while you eat and I got to try the spicy noodles he likes best, they serve them hot and fresh in these cute paper bowls with this amazing cheese on them." She told him and Laxus grinned.

"Yeah? You'll have to show us where that's at, I like spiced Boscan noodles." He said and Lucy nodded "Well go there for lunch tomorrow Sparky, my treat!"

Laxus walked her back to her apartment and she sighed at the door, getting a knowing smile from her friend.

"I'm taking them too...sessions with a sudehpah." Laxus said and she raised her brow at that.

"Yeah well you probably enjoy it all...I...I'm just...I don't know…" She sighed and Laxus ruffled her hair, earning himself a punch to the shoulder that made the big mage wince and grin.

"I KNOW, relax and enjoy it, let go, all that, yeah, Vander said that, Bixy has said it, even Freed for God's sake has told me to relax...FREED!" She groaned and Laxus chuckled.

"Freeds taking sessions too Blondie grumbles but he's taking them." Laxus rolled his eyes and Lucy punched him again, the lightning mage growled at her, rubbing his shoulder.

"Freed is adapting fast, It's so good to see him just...relaxing, being himself. He's never had that you know? His Dad and just...Fiore in general is so uptight and so intolerant of Freeds choices in life, what he likes, feels best with Gods, even away from his family he caught hell sometimes when someone would catch on he preferred men." She pointed out and Laxus held his hands up, hoping not to get another punch to the same spot again, he might damn well bruise, the little Celestial Mage seemed to grow stronger by the day in the nurturing lower stress environment of White Sea and Bosco in general, he had to admit, he was too.

"I know, and I know Freed isn't a playboy or anything...it's just...we've all been through a lot the last year, and it's all been a shit show of change I haven't liked...I like things steady ya know?" He huffed and Lucy smiled at him.

"Me too Sparky, so...lunch tomorrow?" She asked and Laxus winked at her.

"Absolutely, have a good session blondie and remember to relax!" He said, stepping quickly out of her range with a smirk and taking long swift strides to the stairs to avoid her should she try to give chase.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and hurried into her apartment, grinning as she closed the door behind her and took in the gorgeous open floor plan, spacious living room, dining area, large kitchen with stainless steel appliances that were all new, rich beautiful dark wood and marble tiled floors, a fireplace and floor to ceiling windows that looked out onto her balcony and the sea the beyond.

She went and opened the door to the balcony so the fresh sea breeze could come in and hurried to get changed. She drew a slow breath as she stripped down to just a short black robe made out of a butter soft material she honestly did love.

She'd barely put a pot on for tea when the soft chimes of her doorbell carried through the apartment and she hurried to the door.

Arris smiled at her. "Lucy, good evening, I took your last comments to heart, did some thinking and decided we needed assistance." He said as she stepped back to let him in then froze. Right behind him, smiling at her, was her Guildmaster.

_Breathe Lucy, it's going to be fine, I'm just here to help_. His silken voice in her head said and she sucked on the inside of her lower in the breath she'd forgotten to take when she saw him.

Arris always arrived in his mid calf dark blue robe, and had given her the black one she wore now. Kaleb strode in behind him wearing one in white with the emblem of White Sea on the back, gold embroidery down all the edges.

"The Guildmaster usually wears white, it's tradition." Cristoff had told her when she'd asked about it as she had been trying on her new guild clothes. She did love that White Sea had ceremonial Regalia, showy Regalia for the semi annual games, and work/battle dress. Most was comfortable, the ceremonial regalia a little less so because of the armor involved.

"The guild itself wears some black, giving us the supportive role to the Master who is always in white and gold, he has ceremonial jewelry he wears too when he's on diplomatic trips or for more important ceremonies, ours is black white and silver." He'd explained as he helped her figure out how the clasp on her ¼ jacket worked.

So that Kaleb's robe was white didn't surprise her, it came down mid thigh on him, leaving plenty of tanned leg in view.

"Lucy?" Arris caught her attention again, she'd been staring at Kaleb and blushed but met his eyes.

Arris smiled faintly, well...the attraction was obvious. He couldn't blame her at all either, having gotten a taste of the tall blonde earlier, he'd learned all he needed to know to guide Lucy in handling her Guildmaster's tall body.

He held out a potion and Lucy hesitated.

"It's like before, relaxing with a little pick me up for your libido, we won't use it next time if we do well tonight but I think we need it for this evening." Arris said gently and Lucy took it, downing the sweet fluid in one swallow trying to keep from meeting Kaleb's eyes.

Gods she had to take a potion to act like a normal woman…

_Bullshit, don't start that, you've been through things Lucy, stop comparing yourself to strangers, you're strong, beautiful and intelligent and a damn fine S-class mage I happen to be proud of_….Kaleb chided and she pressed her lips together, damn it damn it..damn his magic at times…

Arris went to the built in sound system, dropping in a lacrima before adjusting the lights and lighting some candles. Lucy watched the Sudehpah move about fluidly, feeling the tension in her starting to melt away, a warmth building in her body and her eyes left Arris to meet Kaleb's.

So handsome...those pale lavender eyes...she could lose herself for days in those eyes. He was so smart, gentle, supportive...the silk of his robe clung to his body so well too, she remembered running her hands over that chest as he laid in the bath at the school, how wonderful his smooth skin felt, how hard the muscle was under that tanned skin.

"Now, Kaleb I want you to kneel here." Arris said in a soft low tone and the Guildmaster moved, dropping to his knees on the plush ivory rug Lucy had in front of her couch as Arris pushed her coffee table well away.

"Lucy, come over here…" He said in that same silky low tone and Lucy did as her sudehpah instructed. Standing in front of Kaleb, looking down at him, even on his knees though he was eye level to...her lower body… when he tilted his head back to look up at her she almost made a sound. Her hands twitched, wanting to reach out and touch him as soft music, the soothing scent of the candles, the potion...all of it went to work on her.

"Touch him...he wants you to…" Arris said then and Kaleb smiled faintly at her.

_Touch me Lucy, like you did at the Academe...I want everything you want...you're having no thoughts, no fantasies, no ideas I don't want_… Kaleb's silky baritone purred in her head and she did whimper this time, hands going to his hair, pulling the gold clasp from it dropping it then burying her fingers in the silky silvery gold locks.

His eyes fluttered, almost closed, but stayed on hers and she slid down, touching his face, his shoulders, careful of the silken robe, not dislodging it. As she touched him, her eyes followed her fingers, he had a smooth jawline, was clean shaven with no hint of stubble even this late in the day, she could see his collar bone, just above it, hugging his neck was the gold choker he always wore, she had never seen him without it, he even slept in it.

She let her fingers drift over it and he tipped his head back further, letting her finger the faintly glowing Lacrima, wondering what it was...if it did anything…

_My magic, the Immaculate light, it's because of that I wear it, I'll explain it some day...not now though_.. He said smoothly in her mind and she accepted that, fingers tracing the edges of his robe as Arris gently guided her down, so as Kaleb sat back on his heels, she was sitting on his thighs, straddling his hips. Her knees automatically closed on him to hold her in place and Kaleb drew a steadying breath at the feel of it, Gods...he even had one hell of a lusty time with Arris earlier today while the Sudehpah mapped out his body for this session, giving him a good release and leaving him nicely relaxed but he was reacting to Lucy as if he hadn't felt a meaningful touch in months.

He kept himself in check though, this was all about Lucy, his own wants, desires, all of it had to go away. Arris had told him what he wanted out of tonight's session, and Gods they were already seeing it happen and it had only been minutes since he'd gone to his knees.

Lucy's hands were drifting under his robe, and Arris smiled when he saw her do it.

Real attraction always won, and these two had chemistry between them, true, deep, moving chemistry that he meant to help Lucy explore and enjoy. It was clearly mutual. Kaleb was responding strongly to her touches, tentative as they were. If something came of it, wonderful, if not, well, that was wonderful too. Just as long as they got some progress, broke through some barriers and that was happening, so he was happy, everything that happened from this point on was progress and he would let this develop as far as Lucy would comfortably allow it.

He'd mixed the aphrodisiac a little stronger this time, and it was working. Lucy's face was flushed and her desire was tipping toward real lust now as she hesitantly pushed the fabric of Kalebs robe from his shoulders. She followed the retreat of the white silk with her lips and Kaleb fisted his hands at his sides. Not yet, she wasn't ready to have her touches returned yet, he knew where her head was, delicately walking a hazy razor's edge between the potion emboldened desires she had for him and the fears of her own inadequacy.

It stunned him really, that a woman this beautiful thought she wasn't as gorgeous as she was. He'd had to ask Laxus about this Natsu person and whatever Happy was, the damage they had done in their ignorant abusive comments had left deep lasting scars on this woman, add in her first time being terrible, her attempt at boldness blowing up in her face through that terrible encounter.

Her father shoving her aside, people scoffing at her most of her life, it made him furious, but he set that aside, he had to. There was nothing he could do to those idiots right now and Lucy needed his full attention. Gods...she was commanding it...the moment she started to notice he wasn't touching her his hands came up before she could wonder why and start doubting herself, it was the que he'd been waiting for as she had kissed over his neck and shoulders, her hands sliding down his chest and over his abdomen, halted by the belt of his robe but gliding along that barrier as if testing it.

He wore nothing beneath the robe, it would have been rude, Sudehpah were attended in robes and nothing else, it had always been that way. His hands slid up her legs, massaging her thighs and she stiffened when they slid under her robe.

_Skin like silk...Lucy...I won't hurt you...I'll never hurt you_… He reassured and felt her relax, her mind was gliding through what she'd learned so far, and she pulled back, holding his face and looking into his eyes for a moment before smiling faintly.

"We've been working on kissing..." She said a little breathlessly, and his inviting look followed by him leaning into her was all she needed to close the distance and take those full lips. Arris had mentioned a stand in, that when Sudehpah were with students that for whatever reason could not fully relax with them, they would bring in someone they felt the student could relax with. She had almost wondered if Bickslow or Laxus would walk in with him, she hadn't held any hope that her busy Guildmaster would. She'd caught only glimpses of him from distances since they had returned from the Academe.

As her lips sealed with his though she sighed into the kiss, Gods he felt so good, so perfect, and she was safe with him, she knew she was, he'd proven it, beyond most of her normal doubts that he was worthy of her tentative trust, that he wouldn't step on it or abuse it, and she leaned into him, pressing her body into his, feeling her breasts press into his hard muscled chest, thin soft fabric all that separated their skin from touching, but she felt his skin against hers where her legs gripped him, her calves along his long legs.

"That's perfect Lucy..tip his chin up, there...open for her Kaleb...let her dominate the kiss…" Arris' voice drifted in and out, guiding them both, he even reached in, moving Lucy's hands back to Kalebs skin, encouraging her to touch him, delighted when she did, this was working better than he'd hoped, her emotions were holding steady, no panic, minor flutters but he knew Kaleb was catching those, likely speaking right into her mind so he didn't have to break the kisses or interrupt her soft moans, hums and whimpers.

Kaleb was typical for a Boscan in his reactive nature, once desire started building he held nothing back, adding his own deep and sensual sounds to the mix as Arris guided Lucy's hands to sensitive places on his body the Sudehpah had found earlier.

"See how you make him writhe Lucy? That's all you...his body responds strongly because you're touching him, yes...good...now untie the robe…" Arris said softly and Lucy, lost in the feel of kissing Kaleb, his lips pliant and responsive, the incredible sounds he made when her fingers reached certain spots on his sides, his neck, when she scraped her teeth over the flat dusky nipple and bit the hard muscle of his pectoral he let out a moan that made her head spin and fire race through her veins, she was doing this, it was her, her touches making this man writhe and make those sounds of pleasure.

She could make him gasp, she slid her fingers over the belt and tugged it loose, tossing it aside and impatiently shoving the robe open baring all of him to her eager hands and thrilled with dizzying empowerment when he hissed and threw his head back as her fingers brushed over the firm velvety length of his erection.

"Oh Gods...Lucy…" He breathed out roughly and she smiled into the next kiss she took.

_Touch me back, Master, are you scared_? She teased and he growled into her mouth at her teasing, she couldn't pinpoint where the saucy part of her was coming from, an old part of her that she'd thought was lost, was coming back, making her eyelids drop, her eyes darken and her touches get bolder, her kiss to get more demanding and he responded. Gods he responded, he was perfect, his hands went just where she wanted to feel his touch, and then he was moving, rolling his body against hers as he leaned back, bringing her better against him and onto him, so the thin silk robe she still wore was all that kept that velvet hardness she was stroking from touching her heated center.

They kept going, Arris moving carefully to guide Lucy and managing to catch Kaleb's eye enough the Mindbender listened for his unspoken directions. Gods Arris wished he had the magic this Guildmaster did. Seeing him handle the flighty overly self conscious woman made it clear being able to read a mind certainly helped with pleasure.

_Do I keep going_? Kaleb asked him and Arris watched Lucy, heard her whimpering, her emotions were steady, she wanted Kaleb, wanted him a lot, was desperate for affirmation of her beauty, and more than that, she needed to see there was nothing wrong with her that had made that first experience so painful. She was dripping wet, heated and primed even for a man the size of Kaleb.

The initial penetration may be alarming to her, a little uncomfortable, but if Kaleb distracted her enough, got her moving on him, in their position right now Lucy could control how deep he went into her and she would want that control.

_We ask her_… Arris replied and Kaleb pulled back, trailing his lips over Lucy's jaw, his hand sliding up under her robe, finding her as wet as Arris thought she was. Gods was she hot too, her silky center was ablaze and she mewled, hips bucking into his gentle fingers.

_Is this what you want beautiful_? He purred softly in her mind as a finger slid into her body and she gasped, hands flying up from where they had been exploring more of Kaleb's body to grip his shoulders.

_Yes...oh Gods...yes...I...I_… doubts flew up, it wasn't right was it? Was she taking advantage? Did he even want to be with her?

"I want you...I want everything you do, Lucy...this is Bosco, let it go, let yourself enjoy all you want, let me show you..," he breathed out loud and in her mind so she heard him fully, eyes on her lips, his free hands tugging softly at the belt of her robe. "Let me show you all your body can feel…" He purred against her lips and she pressed into him, whimpering when his fingers left her, her robe fell open and his hand slid to cup a heavy breast while the head of his length prodded at her entrance.

"You're in control Lucy, take him or not, in this position, you have all the control…" Arris said gently. She pulled back from the heated kiss, searching the beautiful lavender eyes and finding nothing but desire in them, warmth, passion she wanted to feel in its entirety but...it had hurt so badly, there had to be something…

"There's nothing wrong with your body...do you trust me?" Kaleb asked softly and she hovered, the muscles of her thighs almost quivering holding her over him, wanting to sink down, she felt him, that velvet hardness touching, teasing, ready to enter her body and she wanted it, wanted the pleasure she had heard so much about but doubted it would happen for her.

Kaleb though...this was Kaleb...he'd held her while she cried, been there as she had faced her pain and fought through it, rushed to her, been there for her...he wanted this, and he wouldn't lie to her, he wouldn't willingly hurt her. She did trust him…

Keeping her eyes on his she sank down and felt him come into her. His hands went to her hips, helping her ease down and she watched his eyes.

His searching hers for any hint of pain, his magic pulsing through her, and hers searching his for any hint of disappointment or loss of interest while she focused heavily on what she was feeling, the sensation of Kaleb's body pushing into hers, filling her, stretching her intimately and maybe it was uncomfortable as he got deeper, but...at the same time...it felt incredible, their bodies joining.

When her hips met his, when he was fully seated inside of her, buried to the hilt she closed her eyes and just let herself feel it wondering if the pain would come when they started moving, gods that had been agony before but Kaleb's fingers tightened on her, and his lips caught hers and as his tongue slid against hers, the taste of apples filling her senses again she relaxed a little and then he moved, lifting her a little and bringing her back down as he gently pushed upward with his hips and she moaned.

_Oh..it so did not hurt...oh Gods did that feel good_...whimpering she gripped his hips with her thighs and started moving herself, rising and falling, gripping his shoulders and jerking her head back to let out a cry of pleasure as she started to more and more vigorously ride him.

Kaleb had to concentrate as Lucy just...bloomed right there as she took him, her mind started rushing ideas to her, things she wanted to try, all the ways she could amplify what she was feeling, and then...how she could get more of those enticing sounds he'd made out of him again, as if he wasn't already struggling not to gasp out with every thrust of her hips. She was like a hot wet velvet vice on him and Gods it felt good.

He wasn't holding back as much as she got more aggressive, his hands moving more, his hips starting to drive him into her as she came down on him then he angled those hips and she cried out, nails raking over his shoulders, her rhythm faltering her legs shaking as the sensations, the straining of her own body to take more from his took a toll she wasn't used to.

Kaleb's arm came around her then, bringing her against him and twisting so he laid her down on the rug and settled between her legs, driving into her, taking up a powerful rhythm as she writhed and ran her hands down his body, heels digging into his firm ass so she could get him deeper, she wanted, no...needed him deeper, and clung to him, thrusting into his movements herself until his hands gripped her by the full globes of her ass and tilted her hips and suddenly that hard length was rubbing right into a spot that had her almost unable to breathe.

Her mind stammered, reveling in the pleasure and Kaleb caught it, though his own was in a haze drowning in lust and a deep drive to pleasure this woman until she screamed his name and only his. A possessive thought that staggered him in that moment because it was so unlike him. He couldn't think on it, couldn't even hold onto that moment of shock, his body becoming overwhelmed with pleasure and he had to focus to assure Lucy met it before he did.

"I...oh Gods...something…" she felt it, building, her body, every muscle in her straining into Kaleb's reaching for him, needing him to pound into her harder, deeper, faster and he did, until their bodies were making hard noises as they met and sweat started running down their skin.

"You're cuming angel...gods...so good...cum for me…" Kaleb gasped into her ear and she did, her back arching off the rug and Kaleb cursed in Boscan as her already tight channel constricted on him and tore every shred of control he possessed from him, his body shuddering as he reached his climax, hips bucking sporadically as he took several more hard thrusts into her spasming center before they were both spent and he brought his arms up, bracing himself on his forearms, so she could breathe, his forehead resting against her neck.

_Still think there's something wrong with this gorgeous body_? He asked in her head, not trusting his own voice right then and really lacking any breath to spare anyway. No woman, not since he was a youth, had ever gotten him that worked up, had, in one session, worn him out. Usually he'd get a woman to two or even three orgasms before he came himself, but Lucy had just ripped it right out of him, and it had been so fucking good.

She giggled breathlessly and shook her head at him. So incredibly relaxed, so happy, so relieved, there was nothing wrong with her at all, at least nothing some incredible sex with her Guildmaster couldn't fix…

Now Kaleb chuckled, dipping his head to kiss her again when Arris sat down beside them and they were reminded he was even there, BOTH of them had forgotten, too wrapped up in each other and what they had just shared.

"So now, you see Lucy...there is nothing at all wrong with you, and I have so very very much to teach you…" The Sudehpah said smiling gently and Lucy blushed, hiding her face in Kalebs chest. She didn't want to learn just with Arris, was that awful? She wanted...Kaleb. It was stupid, he was her very busy guildmaster and she was just one of more than 4000 mages in White Sea and she shouldn't be monopolizing his…

"She wants me to stay involved. I'll be the stand in for her lessons Arris, I'd be honored to be." He bent and rested his forehead against hers and Lucy smiled up at him in relief.

"You will? You'll...keep doing this?" She asked and Kaleb smirked

"Not exactly unpleasant work you're asking of me here, yes...you need someone you trust, someone you know, that's ok right Arris?" He asked looking to the smiling Sudehpah.

"Perfectly fine. Next session we will work on positions, but we are done for tonight. Master Kaleb, Lucy, we might do well to soak in the hot baths." Arris suggested.

To avoid prying eyes that might make the still anxious Lucy uncomfortable they went up to the Guildmaster's home on top of the massive Guild. The main hall was three stories of bustling activity with two massive wings that stretched out from it in both directions that held 500 apartments and other guild amenities on each side that were also three stories. The main hall though was a full 6 stories high, the fourth being offices and administrative. The fifth and six though were entirely the Guildmaster's, a large mansion on top of the main Guild hall with white and gold marble floors high ceilings, gauzy gorgeous curtains over countless windows. The first floor of his home was reserved for the kitchen, dining and sitting areas, a library, study, and private gym.

The second story was bedrooms, bathrooms, a large private hot bath with steaming waters directly from the grass sea and large terraces that gave spectacular views all over the guild and city of White Sea as well as over the sea and ocean.

They settled into the bath and Lucy moaned at the feel of the scented invigorating waters surrounding her. Arris and Kaleb exchanging knowing looks, settling in themselves nearby.

Lucy laid back, trying not to let her mind wander in Kaleb's presence, but at the back of it she was elated. There really wasn't anything wrong with her, it really all was that damn idiot Gregory.

Kaleb was tempted to talk with her, wanted to, but she needed to sort these things out herself, it was enough he was there, and he meant to always be. Lucy needed that stability, that person who could be a rock for her in her life and he wanted to be that for her. Arris was planning things, fully meant to work toward getting Lucy to accept others besides Kaleb in her bed and that made sense, the whole idea was to get her to embrace her sexuality, her freedom, to be confident in herself enough to really feel free.

Still...there was a part of him that didn't want to share her, that wanted to keep her, and he pushed it away sadly. It wouldn't be fair to her, to step in, start asking for more right now while she was so vulnerable. Doing that might make him happy, and who knew? Maybe he and Lucy could start seeing each other as more than friends, more than Guildmaster and Mage...she was still healing, still trying to find herself though, get her feet under her after losing so much and feeling so terribly betrayed and abandoned by her former guild.

He drew a breath, careful not to sigh in his frustration, listening to both the happy Sudehpah, and the shakily happy woman sitting near him as they both raced through all sorts of thoughts, hopes, and in Lucy's case, wicked ideas for the next session she was hoping Arris and Kaleb would go along with.

She held keys, and Kaleb knew well from all his time with his Celestial Mage. Hestor, that keys had a strong influence on their holder, the spirits could be happy, flighty, reckless, aggressive, any of a vast host of things that would influence their Summoner, their contracted mage would sometimes be an unwilling victim of their spirits whims and sometimes wild emotional states since some of the keys out there were attached to spirits with violent natures, tragic histories. Hestor held the Hall of two truths, most of it anyway, and those were DARK magic keys. Dark magic Kaleb knew did not mean evil, just the flip side of light. Evil only came when the holders of the keys let the darkness permeate them, overcome them. Something Hestor fought every single day as he struggled to hunt down the final keys of the Hall. Completing the set, finding his "One" would stabilize Hestors magic and give him the ability to finally relax and be happy. Gods Kaleb wanted that for the man too, he'd been through so much over the years.

Lucy didn't have a lot of the issues Hestor faced, but, her keys were flighty, impulsive, some scattered in their thinking and that did clearly affect her. Virgo had low confidence, the chained maiden was supposed to be like that though, was supposed to be a little broken, a submissive, and that spirit undoubtedly contributed to Lucys own natural issues with self doubt. The Spirit to summoner bonds were part of what made Celestial Summoners so erratic and unpredictable, but also, so powerful. Their opening of planar gates to bring their spirits to their sides made them deeply sought after for far far too many rituals. Dark mages hunted them, and had hunted them near to extinction at this point.

Hestor fought often to keep Celestial Summoning magic from being excluded in the Guild contests, tournaments, to keep it on the databases people went to to place job requests for wizards. His efforts were part of what kept the magic alive and well in Bosco, though, taught Celestial Summoner mages were not even a 3rd as strong as those born with the magic, at least it was Something that kept the magic alive.

Knowing how hard Hestor had struggled, and knowing too how much support he'd had, with Grenlow and White Sea behind him, the Academe Celestine to learn and grow in, Lucy had had none of that and he'd started approaching Hestor about mentoring Lucy, helping her. That mentoring could help her grow tremendously. Hestor had already been named to try for one of the three top places Celestial Summoners could aspire to. Starbringer, Starblade and Star Seer. leaders among the summoners, the strongest of the strong. Starblade was in Hestors future, he just had to stabilize, complete the keyset of the Hall...and not...like most who held the Hall before him...fall to the darkness before completing the set.

Anything, he decided, anything Lucy wanted, he would make fucking happen and, latching on to a deep seated unhappiness still buried in her, one he suspected might be linked to her lack of education and help in developing her magic and, a deep agonizing pain she hid from everyone but could not hide from him, he decided to start working on that private goal and reached out to Thane.

_Master? Do you require assistance? I can come to the bath_...Thane offered, even though he was currently cuddled up with his wife in his home outside the guild complex.

Kaleb suppressed a smile. _No, stay where you are, make a note though, I want you to contact my brother Vander and Laxus, inform them I am issuing the Raijinshuu a long term mission, all expenses paid by the guild, I want them to start hunting for the Zodiac key to the celestial spirit Aquarius, authorize Vander to pull any mages he needs and to use whatever resources he or Laxus feel they will need. Reward will be the key going to Lucy and 1 million jewel a piece to the Raijinshuu and Vander_. Kaleb told his aid.

_You're sponsoring this job yourself Master_? Thane asked and Kalebs eyes fell on Lucy watching her as she chatted with Arris.

_Yes, now make it happen_… he replied. He would see that light restored, he promised himself, promised Lucy without saying a word, he wanted to see her smiles, hear her laugh...it became more important to him by the day. He just needed to give her time, and he would, and he'd fill that time with hunting for her lost Spirit with all the resources he could provide her.


	10. Chapter 10 A bond about to break

Lucy woke to the chimes of her door and groaned, tempted to pull her pillows over her head and pretend she wasn't there. A glance at the clock and she groaned again, it was only 8am and she had been up very late, totally unable to go to sleep because she had been so overwhelmed thinking about all that had happened the day before.

When she'd come home, her tendency to start doubting herself kicked back in full force and denied her sleep, her mind racing through far too many possibilities and none were very good. Kaleb, her Guildmaster, had become so important to her so quickly. It was just like her, she always did this, threw all she was into friendships, never reining in or protecting her own heart It was something she had to start doing because she'd been hurt too much too many times, what if he was regretting doing this with her? What if he wasn't enjoying himself? It had been a week, and they had now gone through 3 sessions with her Sudehpah together, each more heated and enthralling than the last. She was amazed by it all, how good everything really felt, how relaxed she became, and she felt it happening, felt her heart slipping out of her protective grasp, reaching for Lavender eyes and shimmering platinum blonde locks.

If he regretted it...Gods what if he wasn't enjoying it like she was?

_I don't regret it and I am enjoying it Lucy, stop over analyzing. Gods above woman, stop looking for ways to feel bad about yourself. You're gorgeous….now...go to sleep, do I need to make you_? His voice was so smooth and deep and she shivered laying in her bed at the sound in her head.

_I...really enjoy being with you...you know that, of course you do, I probably think it a zillion times a day_. She sighed back.

_Not that many….I know, and I...feel the same way, just rest Lucy, the guild party celebrating the new s-class mages, which includes YOU, is tomorrow night and you should get some sleep_. He insisted gently.

_Hey YOU are awake too buster, shouldn't you be sleeping instead of intruding on my privacy_?! She shot back.

Three stories above her Kaleb chuckled, gripping his wine glass and tipping it until he'd drained it and shaking his head.

_Point taken, I'll leave you alone, but go to sleep, this is your Guildmaster speaking here Lucy, White Sea doesn't do small parties, you need rest, trust me_. He told her firmly.

_Yeah right, after what we did tonight? Gods it's all I can think about_…. She shot back adding hopefully silent since she said it out loud into her dark bedroom. "That and how soon I get to be with you again...Gods I'm a fucking idiot." She muttered.

Kaleb smiled then, laying his head back in his lounge and looking up at the stars his little celestial mage loved so much. His pale eyes sought and found Aquarius and he smiled, pointing a finger at the constellation. "Soon Lucy, soon I will make sure you have one less thing to feel sad about." He vowed before he reached gently down to Lucy and took her consciousness from her, eased her mind into sleep, tempted to coax her into dreams of him, it wouldn't have been hard, she was already thinking so much about him, but he wouldn't, instead he just helped her fade into sleep before he stood and went to his own bed, tossing off his robe and sliding between the dark blue silk sheets.

She really was liking him more and more, had a strong interest in him, and Gods knew he was interested, she'd come far, in a short span of time she had gotten some of her light back, and now, was finding her confidence. It was shocking how resilient she really was. Still, while it was now clear Lucy wouldn't hand blue balls to whoever she started a relationship with, because of all she'd been through casual romance wasn't really a good idea for her and he didn't have a stellar record for staying with anyone for very long.

He had to admit though, when they had sex, even as careful as he'd had to be, even with Arris talking them through so much of it, there had been moments when he'd struggled to think, and that had never happened before, it was something he'd always sort of wanted, to be with someone who could take him to heights that numbed even his powerful mind. Also he'd not ever found a woman before who had the multi-level thinking Lucy did, he'd sat in the observation room from the moment Lucy got up until she went to sleep each day of her trial and the Dean had even teased him a little about his dazed expressions.

"_She impresses you." Kalperden had observed and Kaleb had nodded, listening in as Lucy again, fought brilliantly, planning on the fly calling spirits to execute a plan and if it started to not work, recalculating while still following it, adjusting, calling a new spirit while the other was still at work with her and sending the new spirit out on the new plan that would compensate for the failings of the one before. As she was doing that, she was also thinking about him, how much she wanted to win his approval, feel his arms around her, how good kissing him felt. _

"_She does...far more than I had expected." He admitted and Kalperden had smiled._

"_Beautiful, smart, talented, she impresses me too, her solutions for the challenges presented to her have all been good ones, the way she uses her spirits, talks with them, listens to them and their deep loyalty toward her, add in the fact she has summoned the Celestial Spirit King himself and can use the Stardress ability, well, she's s-class, this is a formality at this point, as well as an exercise to help her confidence." He'd said and Kaleb had taken his eyes from the screen to look in surprise at the Dean._

_The Dean had shrugged "She impresses more than us, all my staff decided her rank a few days ago. I am curious Master Kaleb, you're a young man and I've read about your short relationships...we do get the weekly here...how would you handle a woman like her?" He asked and Kaleb had narrowed his eyes on the man, he didn't need any of his magic to recognize the same matchmaker scheming his father tried._

"_She's been thr_

_ough a lot, and she needs friends more than a lover." He replied._

"_Oh I disagree, a good man in her life, in her bed would give that woman a tremendous boost to her confidence, her happiness, she's a Celestial Mage, she will always want stability, love, it's part of her magic and so part of her soul. A strong relationship with a good man who would care for and respect her would give that gorgeous starflower all she would need to truly bloom. She would lavish that lucky man with all the love inside her too, which I am certain, is a considerable amount." He said and in spite of his best efforts, it had planted a seed in Kaleb and his thoughts strayed often now to Lucy._

She had it all wrong, there was no doubt at all he enjoyed the hell out of sex with her, nor was there any doubt he liked being with her, more than liked….Gods help him. She was so new...but then when one found attraction it was often sudden, and if he didn't pursue this...pursue her...how would he feel watching her start relationships with other men?

For now though, he needed to shove that all aside. There was a reason he'd delayed the party for the new s-class mages until tomorrow night, Kurino was coming, fortunately only for one night, she was leaving Bosco for a few weeks on a diplomatic trip to Joya. If he had the party going there was a chance she would pick and choose from the large selection of big strong mages that would be laid out for her, Beck would be here and Rowan, two mages who would handle Kurinos violent tastes in sex very well.

Beck was exotic looking with his bi-colored eyes and long dark green hair, Rowan even more so, green eyed with fiery red hair. He'd pulled them in for the party just for that reason, they were part of his own team and had been wrapping up a job but he'd ordered them home for the party, leaving the wrap up to the rest of his team and they had happily complied without question.

He really, badly, did not want to be called to entertain the Princess, and if it was clear he was busy with the party, maybe he'd get lucky. At least Cristoff was there, the full moon was still a week away, so whatever happened, he'd have his best most discreet healer close by.

He sighed, if only he could put his own damn mind to sleep…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fairy Tail could party. That was a fact, and there really was no comparing a Fairy Tail party to any other. The brawls, the destruction, the good times. Lucy had come to expect it. She didn't know what to expect with White Sea, but, being a wizard guild, well, wizards did everything just….more...than normal people did. They lived bolder lives, enhanced by the magic they wielded they were louder, braver, lived longer, healed faster, and their lust was no secret. Normal people often found them astounding, and couldn't handle marriage to them, couldn't even handle being lovers with a mage because a mages capacity was greater.

Lucy had been learning all of that with her Sudehpah, and even discussing it with Freed and Bickslow, all three of them pointedly ignoring Laxus growling at them about not wanting to hear it, until finally, drawn in in spite of himself, the glowering mage had joined the conversation and started asking questions of his own, it had been the primary topic they had talked about during their first real job together as White Sea mages.

Knowing all of that, Lucy was still...impressed. White Sea...could party. Vander had swept in and whirled her out onto the dance floor the moment she had walked in, Laxus rolling his eyes and stalking over to the bar, unknowingly immediately flanked by two beautiful guildmates who had been hoping he'd make and appearance and that they could lure him into a privacy space for some much desired fun, neither having ever run their hands over pale tattooed skin or through light blonde hair kept short. He was a Dragon Slayer too, and everyone knew it, and knew from their other Dragon Slayers that he would have stamina and some impressive lust to share.

Lucy was having a blast, Vander was built to dance and had a reputation in the guild as one of it's best party boys, he had a lot of friends, and he was a terrible influence too, but it had been so long since anyone had been a bad influence on her she was almost happy about it.

Bickslow came to her rescue though, he and Cristoff edged in and Lucy ended up nicely sandwiched between the two tall mages, Vander swept away by the seemingly endless tide of women and men alike that wanted to get their time pressed into the shadowquips leather clad frame. Lucy remained safely tucked into Cristoff, her back pressed against his front with Bickslow facing her and she wasn't terribly surprised when Vander somehow got shoved up on stage and started tuning a guitar.

"Really need my big brother on the base, help me out White Sea, get our Lunar slayer to the stage." He called and Cristoff yelped as he was hefted into the air by Beck and Rowan and carried to the stage. Bickslow wrapped his arms around Lucy as they laughed at the Dragon Slayers wide eyed look. He was happy to keep by her side, sure he could easily ride the tide through the crowd and find himself deliciously engaged with some beautiful fellow guildmates but Lucy, as independent as she was, had more fun when someone she knew well was with her.

Rowan went to the drumset and a tall woman Lucy didn't know went to the keyboard and when the music started up again she and Bickslow went wild, Vander she'd known about, she'd seen him singing and playing the guitar the first day she was at White Sea, but Cristoff surprised her, he could play too and his rich voice wasn't as awe inspiring as Vanders but Cristoff could sing too and they had the guild dancing again in moments.

Bickslow was leading Lucy to the bar, Vander and Cris had played nearly 10 songs before handing things back to the DJ. Sweaty and thirsty he and Lucy broke from the still very crowded dance floor laughing.

"They'll come to the bar...well..Cris will, who knows with Van, he might get yanked right into a booth." Bickslow snickered, knowing his younger brother it wasn't likely Vander, after the performance he'd just put on and all the flirting he'd done with the audience wasn't going to end up in a pile of writhing bodies as soon as he emerged from backstage.

They had just rounded the end of the bar seeking a spot a little less likely to see a drunken dancer end up in their laps when Bickslow stopped abruptly looking up at the second floor where the halls started for some of the shops and the infirmary. Lucy followed his wide eyes and saw Thane, staggering under the weight of what had to be their Guildmaster.

"Kaleb…." Lucy breathed eyes huge, his white leather was in shreds, blood all over it, even his usually silky hair was streaked with blood.

"Bickslow, GET CRISTOFF." Lucy snapped, shoving the Seith toward the crowd and racing for the stairs, her Taurus stardress forming on her just as she crested the stairs.

Thane looked at her, grunting and nearly losing his grip on Kaleb as his eyes flew wide in a mixture of fear and surprise before looking in alarm to see if anyone else was coming.

He'd been trying to get Kaleb to the infirmary and had tried to stay far enough back they weren't visible from the floor below, but Lucy and Bickslow had been in just the right spot to catch sight of them.

"Miss Lucy...no...please…" Thane begged as she ran up and was about to shoulder Kalebs other arm when she saw it was in bad shape, the odd angle made it clear it was either dislocated or broken, angry bleeding welts around his wrist.

"Oh Gods...Thane...who did this?!" She demanded, trying to move Kalebs bloody hair from his face.

Thane didn't answer her, pressing his lips together. "Please, if you could open the infirmary door, I need to get him on a bed." Thane said tightly and Lucy shook her head, heart twisting in her chest. She couldn't imagine who could hurt Kaleb so much, he was too powerful, he could stop someone, he could stop a lot of someones! His magic was just too strong, if someone had attacked him and done this much damage how the hell hadn't the whole building been rocked? Why wasn't Thane calling White Sea to hunt down who had done this?!

She opened the door though and helped Thane settle Kaleb onto an exam table, tears stinging her eyes when they had to lay him on his chest because Thane pulled away the thick white cloak and Kalebs back was criss crossed lash marks, deep ones, so many they ran together leaving gaping injuries that had soaked into the thick white cloak and left it dark and dripping the Guildmasters blood.

"Thane…" She breathed, holding a hand to her mouth, afraid to even touch Kaleb as Thane turned on the lights and it became clear Kaleb was in worse shape than she'd even thought, his breathing was shallow and rasping and he looked pale, far too pale, horrified she watched blood start dripping from the exam table to the floor.

She moved to stand by his head, again brushing the blood soaked pale blonde hair from his face, his face was untouched, no marks, whoever had done it hadn't done anything to his face, though lashmarks reached over the broad shoulders and marred the flesh at his collar bone, there was even a slash through the cross over his left pectoral.

"Kaleb…" She whispered, wishing he'd open his eyes, make a sharp comment into her mind, anything right then would have been better. He was, she realized, the person she turned to most, the one she sought for encouragement, support, more so than the Raijinshuu because she knew Laxus, Bickslow and Freed were all dealing with their own issues and didn't need hers too.

Kaleb though, was so strong, so stable and organized and just….had such a firm grip on everything she felt like he was her safety, no matter what...he would be there. Seeing him like this…

She looked up sharply as the door flew open and tears fell, finally breaking through with the relief and hope that came in Cristoffs wake as he rushed in and was at his older brothers side, hands flaring bright with his magic, eyes flashing from the beautiful deep dark blue to glowing silver.

"How long did she have him?!" Cristoff demanded, anger making his voice shake and Lucy blinked in shock when Thane, eyes full of worry and anger himself replied.

"The Princess had her guards fetch him before she arrived, he'd planned to try and stay with the Guild, hoping she wouldn't publicly force him to attend her, but she anticipated that, sent her guards ahead of her, they arrived at 4 this afternoon and took him, had him already in the guest suite when her ship docked." Thane replied.

"Fuck...I was sure he was holed up somewhere maybe in a privacy booth or something or I would have gone looking for him, he had a solid plan to avoid her….shit!" Cristoff was cursing and Bickslow was pacing.

"I should call Dad, he needs to know about this Cris, you guys can't keep hiding this." Bickslow said, voice tight with emotion, it was getting to him too, seeing Kaleb like this.

"How? Dad would take this right to the King Bix and then what? Kaleb tried going to the King the first time she did it and he was called a liar, when I went I was too, he told us both since we were so against being proper suitors he'd tell her she could only have us as consorts...CONSORTS Bix, as in sex slaves to the Princess of Bosco, as in I don't get to have my mate when I find them and Kaleb never gets to marry, all because fucking Kurino has had a hard on for Farron since they were kids and she can't touch him, so...she goes after us, and if Farron found out what would he do?!" Cristoff demanded.

Bickslow paled, looking down "He'd give her anything she wanted to protect us…" He replied quietly. Cristoff sighed and went back to work.

"The Princess of Bosco is doing this? She did this?!" Lucy demanded.

Cristoff didn't look up "She's been doing it, not just to us, there are other men too, but because we're Farrons brothers she….causes more damage to us, there's an old law, that the Crown Princess can demand the physical attendance of men she wants to consider for suitors, she has the right by that old law to compel unpromised, unengaged, unmarried men to her bed because women have the right to sleep with a man before agreeing to marry. She uses it to force us, hoping that by hurting us she can force Farron to consider her constant proposals, that he'll agree to become either her husband or at least her consort." Cristoff explained.

"But they haven't let their father or Farron know….I am under strict orders to reveal nothing...in fact...Cristoff...you were not to be called…" Thane said softly.

Cristoff shot him a dark look.

"You will ALWAYS call me for this Thane, do you hear me? I am the second officer of White Sea, Kaleb is my Master, my brother and my kin, I will heal him, hell if I'd known I could have taken Kurino tonight, I handle these….things she does...better because I can heal myself!" He snarled.

Thane narrowed his eyes "My loyalty is and always will be to the Master of White Sea first and foremost...but...I am glad you were brought...he doesn't want scars…"

"She can't do this...this is wrong...I thought Bosco was all about freedoms! This isn't freedom…" Lucy said a little loudly.

"You're right, it's the abuse of an old law and fucking extortion, but Kaleb has been trying to handle this for the last 3 years and hasn't managed to find a way out. It's why he's been more into finding a wife, why I've been taking more far reaching jobs, we're both hoping to just...cut ourselves off from her but at the same time...if we do, now Bixy and Van are around, since Van is retired from the council…" Cristoff shook his head and nodded to Bix.

"Help me turn him over, Thane, go get his bath ready upstairs, I'll carry him to it as soon as I have these all healed, a soak in the sea water will clean away all the blood and help him wake up." Cristoff said and Thane bowed, hurrying from the room.

"This has to stop…" Lucy said softly, running her hands gently over Kalebs cheeks.

"Agreed, but how?" Cristoff sighed once flipped over he removed what was left of the white leather jerkin and Lucy watched as Kalebs battered torn open skin was restored under Cristoffs glowing hands, the arm was set and healed, the welts around his ankles all of it, including a gash to the side of his head Cristoff thought must have come from some sort of heavy object.

"I'm going to study those laws…" Lucy said and reluctantly stopped caressing Kalebs face when Cristoff hefted the big mage with Bickslows help and the pair carried their brother out of the infirmary to the elevator.

Lucy didn't blush and didn't ask permission when they reached the bath, she just stripped down herself, tossing her dress and shoes aside and climbing down into the water while Cristoff and Bickslow removed what was left of Kalebs clothes. She positioned herself by one of the reclining seats in the large pool and then gave Cristoff an expectant look as he carried Kaleb down into the water, smiling slightly at her.

"So I take it you plan to help bathe him?" He asked.

"Actually...he was my stand in yesterday with my sudehpah session...so…" She reached out and helped Cristoff settle Kaleb in the seat, turning away to stretch and gather the shampoo and bottle of bodywash refusing to meet their wide eyes.

"You...shit Cosplayer you and Kaleb?...Holy hell…" Bickslow whistled

"Did you make progress? I know you were worried." Cristoff asked and Lucy smiled, carefully rinsing the blood out of Kalebs silvery blonde hair.

"Thanks to him...yes...I know there's nothing wrong with me now…" She replied as she carefully started bathing Kalebs tall frame. Cristoff sat back, leaning against the edge of the pool, Bickslow coming to sit beside him and dangle his legs in the water while sitting by his brothers elbow.

"You know...he's never done that before, not for anyone, he doesn't accept requests from guild members, hardly ever, some of his team mates when they're on jobs yes, but not here, in fact...no woman aside from our sisters has ever even slept up here in his home but you." Cristoff said quietly.

The was a low groan and Lucys hands stilled rinsing the shampoo from Kalebs hair, she sucked in a surprised breath as he pulled away from her, reaching up and rinsing his hair out himself, before groaning and laying back into her hands again with a mild Boscan curse.

"Uh huh, dumb ass, you had 4 broken ribs, broken wrists a dislocated shoulder and Gods only know how many whip injuries. Don't move unless someone helps you, magic can only do so much and the Immaculate light in your veins needs to finish what I started so you don't have scars." Cristoff snapped but gently.

"Fuck off." Kaleb grumbled.

"Yeah, you know, I'd have fucked some of that off if you'd let me know she had you, I take this shit better than you do damn it." Cristoff growled.

"Physically, yes, but it messes with your dragon what she does, all the domination bullshit. I'm ok, or...well...I will be, a good nights sleep under the stars and some sunbathing under the morning star and the light will set it all right." Kaleb said.

"Yeah, bullshit Kaleb, next time, you're not going to be alone." Cristoff said sternly.

"I'm with Cris on this one bro, no more of this shit, we can figure out how to out maneuver her." Bickslow added.

"Well, she's enroute to Joya then Sin and Enca for diplomatic visits, she'll be out of the country for the next 3-4 months so you can relax...until she comes back anyway….Thank you, Cris, Bix, Lucy, I do appreciate the help, just….wish none of you had seen this crap...especially you Lucy." He sighed.

Lucy frowned "I'm glad I did, there has to be a way to handle that law she abuses...I mean to find that way." She said firmly.

"I've been looking, Lucy, you're brilliant, but I doubt you'll find anything." Kaleb told her.

"And if I do?" Lucy narrowed her eyes on him.

Kaleb narrowed his own "I bet you can't"

Bickslow snorted "Yeah, for a genius Kaleb, you're an idiot…" He knew the look on Lucys face, it was the one that preceded her kicking ass usually.

Lucy had her hands on her hips, that she was standing in water up to her navel didn't matter, she still took on her "OH YEAH?!" stance

"You bet huh?" She prodded and Kaleb nodded "I do."

"Ok, I find you a way out of having to endure the Princess and her sick tastes and you have to do something for me…" She said firmly.

Kaleb narrowed his eyes "What?"

Lucy stomped her thoughts down, she had several ideas, but didn't want to discuss them in front of Cristoff and Bickslow. In private with him? Sure, she was comfortable enough for that, but not with Bickslow and Cristoff there.

"Anything I want." She replied and Cristoff and Bickslow both laughed.

"Agreed, I'll do any one thing you ask if you find me and Cristoff a way to stay out of Kurinos bed. It has to be good Lucy, you remove me and Cris and she's going after Bix and Vander, it's one of the reasons Cris and I keep letting her do it. I have the political clout to make her stop with me, but if I did, she'd go after my siblings." He said nodding toward his still chuckling brothers.

"Deal." Lucy said extending her hand.

When Kaleb stared at it Bickslow chuckled again.

"Boscans seal deals with kisses Cosplayer." He reminded her and Lucy smirked, moving right over to the Guildmaster, taking his face in her hands and kissing him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy woke in an entirely different way than the day before, and in her opinion, vastly better. First of all, she was laying on a wide soft mat, plush silky blankets all over along with pillows in abundance, under the sky on a balcony overlooking to sea. Her arms were wrapped nicely around a solid warm body, while another one was pressed against her back.

Cracking her eyes open she smiled, greeted by the sight of Kalebs lavender eyes followed by his warm lips kissing her forehead. _Good morning_. Came into her head.

_You look so much better_… she observed, pulling her hand from where it was resting on his chest to touch his cheek, he looked healthy again, his sunkissed skin tone no longer having the drained look it had last night.

_Thank you, I feel better, the starlight and then light from the morning sun, they're the purest of the immaculate lights, laying in them helps what I harbor work better_. He replied.

She turned her head and got a low growl for trying to twist around, identifying whose thick arms were wrapped around her and who was snuggling her from behind.

She reached back and caught some of his thick black hair and tugged sharply, getting a better growl.

"Morning Cris." She giggled.

"S'posed to let sleeping Dragons lay...bad Princess...it'll be the tower for you now." He rumbled, burying his face in her hair and nipping the back of her neck.

"Good thing I have a knight to save me." She said, grinning at Kaleb who rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm a knight too." Cristoff mumbled into her hair.

"Not when you're being a grouchy dragon you're not." Lucy retorted.

"Too many details for this early…" Cristoff growled.

"Breakfast." Bickslow came out then, plopping down in a lounge not far from where the trio were curled up, he'd been part of their little pile until a few minutes ago when he'd smelled the coffee and bacon on the cart Thane brought into Kalebs bedroom. They were on the balcony off the main bedroom.

He was sipping a steaming cup of coffee and munching a slice of bacon.

Lucy saw it and her mouth watered. "Oh my God...Coffee." She breathed.

Cristoffs arms tightened around her "No...uh uh, you pulled my hair and woke me up, you have to cuddle for at least another half hour."

Lucy squirmed, reaching back and trying to get a grip on the big slayer, pinch him, something not too violent because they were laying next to a recovering Kaleb.

"No violence in bed please, I've had my fill for a long while." Kaleb chuckled, he started to try and rise but Lucy tightened her arms around him.

"Nooo, you're my knight, you have to save me from the dragon, I need coffee!" She whined.

Kaleb arched a brow at her. "I'm your knight huh?" He said softly and she nodded.

He reached over her and smacked his brother who yelped and one arm came off Lucy so he could grab his head. Lucy was loose and scrambled over Kalebs chuckling form to run for the bedroom.

"Ow. Some knight." Cristoff grumbled.

"Next time let the Princess have her coffee." Kaleb retorted, pushing himself to his feet with only a small wince and grabbing his robe from the lounge yanking it out from under Bickslow who stuck his tongue out at him.

"She really likes you bro." Bickslow said softly and Kaleb looked after where Lucy had gone, smiling faintly before meeting his brothers serious look.

"She's my friend…" Bickslow added and Kaleb smiled at him.

"I know, and I know all she's been through, maybe more than you do...relax Bix...I like her too...the same way she likes me...she just needs...time. It's all at her pace, I'll be...careful." Kaleb said.

"So...you're interested in her?" Cristoff demanded.

Kaleb met those intense Dragon Slayer eyes, knowing he was talking to Lucys kin as much as his own in that moment, Cristoff loved him, would die for him, but...Lucy was his kin...there would be hell to pay if Kaleb hurt her.

If he admitted it, Cristoff wouldn't keep it to himself, neither would Bickslow, no, the whole family would know probably before Kaleb had finished his first cup of coffee. It would also remove his fancy for the Celestial Mage from theory and place it into real possibility, or a complete mess, with his brothers involved, and they would be, there was no telling.

Still, he WAS interested in Lucy, and not just as a mage or friend, he just wasn't sure if it was wise, if he should wait and let her heal more or if like the Dean had said, a relationship would help her heal. If anything even came of it, he could very well ask her out and have her turn him down. He was torn,

"Yes." He replied, and left his grinning brothers to go get some coffee for himself and hopefully, finish it before his father called asking when the wedding was.

He stalled near the curtains for the balcony, Lucy had heard every word...her mind was racing over his simple "yes" and he smiled when he found her just about giddy over him being interested in her.

She was so sweet, innocently wicked, that was Lucy, in one moment all shy and sweet and kind and caring, in the next, she was imagining the two of them on his large bed that she was standing by, she had grabbed the carved post that held up the beds gauzy curtains when she'd heard Kaleb admit he was interested in her.

That it shocked her was more proof of how unassuming Lucy tended to be in some things, while he'd told her all along he was attracted to her, that he liked her, felt the same way she did, she was still stunned to hear he meant it. As if him admitting it to his brothers was more honest than him admitting it right to her. It fit though, she had been lied to so much, told sincerely by so many they cared about her and then kicked aside and forgotten. Well, not now, not in his guild...not with him in her life.

He walked into the bedroom and she almost jumped at his appearance, watching him intently as he went to the cart to fix himself a cup of coffee. You wouldn't know at all that just last night he'd been covered in blood and gaping whip marks, Cristoffs magic and Kalebs own had wiped it all away and he was back to his usual grace and almost unreal good looks.

He was interested in her...and there was no mistaking the context, she'd heard everything from Bickslows low comments to Cristoffs demand and her heart warmed a little more toward her big Dragon Slayer kin, more every day she healed.

Natsu, the pain of missing him, the terrible pain of his clear and complete discarding of her because there was no way he could really care at all about her and leave her like he had. There had been a time she'd wondered if they would be together, if he might become her one true love, the kind she read about in all those sweet romance books Levy loved.

Her eyes travelled over the tall mage who was intently measuring honey into his coffee cup. There was really no way to compare Kaleb to Natsu, the two men were just far too different.

Natsu was like a child, ignorant and sometimes almost feral in his behavior, Kaleb was educated, elegant, but also exuded power, immense power. Natsu was goofy and simplistic fun, fart jokes and slugs to the shoulder, Kaleb...dripped maturity, sensuality...raw sex appeal on a level so far from Natsu again, there was no comparison.

She knew what that body felt like too, what his lips tasted like, the sounds he made when he was enjoying being touched, enjoying her touch...she licked her lips, the light white silk robe clung to that tall beautifully sculpted body, her eyes finding where it parted revealing tanned thigh, the belt hung low, she knew the weight of that body, what it felt like pushing her into the soft rug in front of her fireplace while those trim hips worked…

She was so consumed in her memories, her imaginings that took those memories and made them even better, Gods he wouldn't be up to being in her session tonight, she wouldn't even want him there knowing what he'd just been through but...he was interested in her…

Kaleb as a boyfriend...a lover...Gods, she'd never had anyone…she really wanted her own relationship, so wanted to have someone to love, to love her, to be with, laugh with, what would it be like to go to bed each night with him, to go dancing, to wake up each morning in his arms? It was what she wanted, she had always known that about herself, committed relationships may have put off her friends, Cana cringed at even being called someones girlfriend, but not Lucy, she wanted it, so badly. She wanted a man to want her, to belong to someone and know they wouldn't leave her, a commitment….something that meant it wasn't so easy to leave a note and walk away from her without a backwards glance like Natsu had done.

Kaleb was so handsome, so strong and stable and made her feel so safe and it hit her then...she wanted him that way, she wanted him to be hers, wanted to try to make a real relationship with him, not just the odd close friendship/mage/Guildmaster thing they were playing at so far, something real, tangible, that meant they were more, that meant she was safe to...let herself love him. That was it, she wanted to be more than friends with him, more even than lovers, Lucy wanted to be able to fall in love with Kaleb and not have her heart kicked aside. Would he give her that? It had to be too soon, it was such a problem with her, how she let herself care so much so quickly, how her heart just leaped without looking.

Would Kaleb even consider that? Interested was one thing, wanting a relationship was a whole new level but Gods it was what she wanted. Kaleb Pradesh as her boyfriend, her lover, would he agree to try it?

Lavender eyes lifted to hers and she froze physically and mentally at the stunned look in their depths. She'd never learn, really, stick a fork in her she was done, eyes stinging as she realized he was right there, not 10 feet away hearing every single thought…

The mug shattered when it hit the floor and she darted for the door. Inwardly Kaleb cursed, his body was still sore, still aching, in a moment Lucy had hovered between facing him, wanting to ask him if he thought of her as a girlfriend possibility and he'd been standing there trying to scrape together what the hell a girlfriend was to a Fioran because in Bosco it was just a girl who was a friend nothing else but it had significance to Lucy so he was trying to piece together where she was going with the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing starting to think it was an unprotected Fioran version of being promised to someone.

Lucy had been wondering if he was interested in her for a relationship or just sex and had for a moment, when his eyes met hers, wanted to ask then, instead, her fears, her insecurity won and she'd chosen flight.

His body just couldn't move like he normally could, his ribs were still healing, his ankles, wrists, shoulder, all of it still ached and wouldn't respond fast enough for him to lunge and stop her, he did manage to twist wrong, lose his balance and crash to the floor painfully when his body refused to cooperate.

Fortunately, the second shattering mug brought his brothers, both peeking around the curtain unsure of what they would see after hearing two mugs shatter.

"The fuck happened?!" Bickslow demanded as Cristoff hurried to Kalebs side, eyes flaring and a frown settling as he caught new damage to his freshly healed and still mending brothers body.

Kaleb didn't bother to explain, instead he just linked it mentally and poured the last few minutes into his brothers heads.

Cristoff, much more accustomed to Kaleb doing these memory dumps into his brain just grimaced but Bickslow fell over and crashed to the ground beside his older brother.

"You know, I'd yell at you and give you some "I warned you" shit but you didn't even say anything….fuck...poor Cosplayer, shit…" Bickslow groaned.

Kaleb met Cristoffs eyes and his younger brother rolled his, hefting him to his feet, flooding him with a harsh heal that made Kaleb grimace but took away enough of the ache in his body he could move and the tall blonde hurried out of his bedroom, belting his robe better so it wasn't flowing away from his body as he moved.

Cristoff pulled Bickslow to his feet next and the Seith mage watched Kaleb vanish, long strides carrying him quickly after Lucy.

"Think they'll be back?" He asked.

"Hope not, you know there's a whole tray of cinnamon rolls over there…and we should call Dad." Cristoff replied.

"Squeal about Kaleb finding a woman he likes?" Bickslow chuckled.

"Oh Hell yes, it's the best way to get him to stop hassling me about my mate and you about your soul mate and our plans for finding them before he's too old to have fun with his grandchildren." Cristoff replied.

Bickslow pulled his com out of his pocket. "You heat up the cinnamon rolls and I'll call Dad…"

Hestor walked the rows of shelves that stretched up a full two stories with a calm faint smile on his lips. Nearby he heard Giermo purr faintly and smirked. Giermo was a Sevenese Celestial Summoner, one of three total known male Celestial Summoners the third being Xavier, the Star Seer. The three men tended to keep tabs on each other. While Celestial summoning magic was severely rare, male Summoners were almost unheard of. The magic leaned heavily into females, following female lines...making the magic another unique challenge for the all of three males who had been born with it.

It was seen as a feminin magic, because of the near 99% female reality of it's ranks where mages born with the magic were concerned. Giermo was an elegant, lithe man, like Hestor himself, both with more slender builds. His long golden hair and vivid bi-colored eyes adding to the challenges he faced. Just like Hestor, he was perceived as weak...feminin, as soon as people learned what magic he carried.

The three men had become acquainted through the Dean of the Academe Celestine, because the Dean, rightly, had seen they needed people that shared challenges with them, understood the obstacles in front of them, that were honestly harder than what faced the female Celestial Summoners. The fact was….Sei Roo liked women...busty women. Nobody said it out loud, but, the magic he held domain over grossly favored busty beautiful women. It was a point of irritation for the painfully few men who held the magic.

So when Hestor expressed some frustration over seeking Ma'at, Giermo had offered to come and help him. It was a tiny manipulation on Hestors part. He DID enjoy the help with the research but could have done it alone, what he was really enjoying was Giermo had more patience with Lucy.

Hestor had never been a terribly social person, he was half Stellan, and Stellans prefered to stare down people over a cup of tea rather than be chatty and bubbly and social in the extreme...like Lucy Heartfilia was. The woman...tired Hestor, grated on him. He struggled with some of their lessons and made no pretenses with Lucy, he outright told her he was only working with her because Kaleb asked him to as a personal favor. Holding a favor from Kaleb could see him lording something over Beck, or sidestepping working with Vander...even could prevent Emzadi, Kalebs boisterous Solar Dragonslayer sister, from rushing him and suffocating him in her cleavage with one of her Draconic cuddle fests she was prone to.

He was on Kalebs private team, had been since he was a pre-teen and somehow, that had led to him...against his will...becoming a friend of Kalebs family and ALL of the mans siblings liked him and counted him as a friend..even though he had NOT offered to be at all, all of the Pradesh family was just far too...touchy, huggy, affectionate in general for his personal tastes but no matter what he said or did to avoid it, he was a friend of the entire family, welcome in their home, hugged by all...hissing a spitting and sometimes openly running to try to avoid their affection at times…

Somehow, Lucy was befriending him that way...against his will...and while he'd gradually accepted it with the Pradesh family...even Emi...he struggled hard with Lucy not to be down right nasty to her. She was too close to Kaleb, and that caused him physical pain...because Kaleb was...his. Kaleb was who he had turned to early on, was who had pulled him off an alter when he was 16 and a Dark Guild had abducted him, was using him for a ritual, draining his blood...abusing his body, they had even cut off his hair and he'd laid there, felt death starting to close in, felt his magic bending to them, knowing when it all finished he'd be dead, his very soul lost to power the ritual.

Then Kaleb and the team had come, crashed into the temple, fought a bloody terrible fight with the Dark Guild, and Kaleb and Cristoff...Kaleb had shattered the shackles, pulled Hestor into his arms and held him, kissed his face and commanded him to stay, to not die...had held him as a wide eyed Cristoff had healed him..even as the fighting continued around them, Kaleb taking several blows shielding Hestor with his own body, giving Cristoff time to work...and Hestor had recovered, had laid in the bay window behind the desk Grenlow had assigned to Kaleb, soaking up sunlight and silently watching the older bigger youth work while he recovered his strength.

Kaleb had listened, had sat with him. As the years passed he'd fought for Hestor, his rights as a mage, stood up to people who disrespected him and his magic, not that Hestor had ever had trouble flattening people when they did it to his face..held Hestor back from doing dark and terrible things as the darkness of his keys sometimes prompted him to try...sometimes over rode his will, pushed at his sanity a little too much. Kaleb was like Farron, a beacon of light, and the two brothers had been...why Hestor stayed, one of the things he could turn to when he felt the darkness closing in...Kaleb more often than Farron, Kaleb was the white silvery light of a breaking dawn, Farron the rich golden light of the sun in a clear sky, and both kept the darkness at bay.

They...were his. And he didn't like another Celestial Summoner coming around them, the very bases of his magic hissed and bared teeth like some rabid cat inside him when he saw Lucy smile at Kaleb...or worse...saw Kaleb smile at Lucy.

He didn't love him. He held back, that love that wanted to rush in, the part of him that wanted to declare Kaleb his "One". He held it in check firmly because he had been forced onto alters, into rituals, Stella his family there, had tried his whole life to force him to be something he didn't want to be, to become the High Priest of Anubis, to live in a temple...a gilded cage to hold the keys of the Hall in protected seclusion like those who had held the set before him had, to breed with Concubines brought by the dozens so his magic could flourish.

He wrinkled his nose glaring at a book as that thought came. He deeply...strongly...completely preferred male companionship. He smirked, no, a womans soft curves, round breasts and hips were NOT his thing at all. He loved a mans body, hard bulging muscle. He was a pec man...Gods, a nice hard set of pecs, he loved biting…

"I think maybe we can find more on Estrelle, beyond Pegrand, or even the northern regions north of Alvarez, into Theah, Lugregio...Ma'at hasn't been held in a really long time and the Academe has extensive reach, so searching farther out really is probably where we're at." Giermo said suddenly coming around a bookshelf and making Hestor freeze where his thoughts had been going. He blamed Giermo purring, the low sounds as the Sevenese shifter had found books he liked...yes that was it. Made his thoughts turn a bit wicked.

The other Celestial mage was beautiful, slender, a swimmers body, and had long silvery gold hair. Was Isvanian by birth and the elegant people of the sky showed in his features. His unique bi-colored eyes, one blue one gold, pouty lips pretty though still masculine face. Not Hestors type though...too slender...no...he loved well developed muscle, thick and hard and easy to sink his teeth and nails into. He closed his eyes banishing the thoughts, he really needed to go to the bath house, visit Benjamin...get laid...maybe Farron would be in town soon, their games of chess usually ended with the winner on top and a long wonderful night of deeply satisfying pleasure.

Giermo blinked at Hestors narrow eyed accusatory look the fluffy ears on top of his head pinning back and his tail curling. Giermo was a snow leopard shapeshifter. The Sevenese military had created them throughout the Black Queen Kressas rule until her son Nuryev had killed her and taken the throne.

Giermo had been abducted as a toddler, taken to Sevene and genetically altered to become a shifter, a soldier for Seven to fight it's wars, to keep it sovereign against Pegrand and their hideous Berserkers. As such, he had some...feline traits...the soft ears on his head, the fluffy spotted tail...and...he purred when he was happy.

"What? What did I do?" Giermo asked a little pink coming to his cheeks and Hestor lifted his chin "The purring…"

Giermo blushed fully then "Oh...yes, well, there are some books on extinct magic over there and...I apologize." He sighed

Hestor smiled faintly "It's fine, did you find anything for your own work?" He asked moving toward the foreign country section and Giermo smiled. "I did actually, reference to a temple to the 7 in Lugregio, so, maybe I'll bring you back some of that white scotch…" He smiled and Hestor grinned. He did love Scotch…

Giermo held three of the 7 keys of Enoch. The Archangel set that Kalebs mother, Ganier had held. The ivory keys were akin to the Golden Zodiac, or the Hall in their fame among the Celestial magics. The Hall though was the only set that required all keys were held before it was fully safe. The Golden Zodiac Lucy had worked fine incomplete, Giermo certainly didn't struggle with his keys either, not that Hestor would admit even to himself he struggled…

"Yes, well, lovely as that is and as much as I would love a bottle or two of Lugregian Scotch, you purring with that fluffy tail swinging around can be distracting, you know it's why you do poorly at Poker with Presca and them right? Obvious tells, that tail and your ears." He pointed out as they walked and Giermo heaved a sigh "I know...last night Vander and Kittar teamed up somehow...strip poker...I lost my favorite blue vest."

Hestor chuckled and looked at the other mage "wont fit either of them, especially not Kittar, that mans built." He observed and Giermo rolled his eyes "They were helping Lucy, SHE has my vest." Giermo said.

Hestor pressed his lips together "Won't fit her either, not with that huge chest of hers." He grumbled.

Giermo gave him a sideways look "Sei Roo leans that way and you know it. All of the Celestial Bloodlines are not just 98% female dominant, they are also large chested with doe eyes because the Spirit King favors what he favors."

Hestor narrowed his eyes "I am well aware. My own keys have found it amusing I am a male."

Giermo sighed "Yeah...mine too. There's nothing for it, Celestial Summoner lines that even had a balanced production rate of males were wiped out during the Holy wars over a thousand years ago...the battles over the Archangel Mages just...wiped us out and only the less competitive lines endured and those have died out over time because they're less...aggressive and less willing to go out and fight and duel and do whatever it takes to build key sets that can do more than just fight evil doers."

Hestor waved a hand but suddenly gripped the back of a chair, hand going to his chest where a deep pain had suddenly risen, he'd been feeling bites of this for days now, but this was deeper now and almost took his breath away.

Giermo blinked in concern "Hestor….are you alright?"

"I...I don't know…" Hestor grimaced and Giermo took his hand

"Come on...we're going to see Xally." he said firmly and Hestor nodded, seeing a healer sounded like a good idea.


	11. Ch 11 A bond broken a new one forged

A/N Quick note for DM aka Doom Marine AKA Child in need of therapy. I pity you, I really seriously do. So much hate, it's really amazing one person can be so full of it and so hurt and sad and lonely and just...miserable inside that they do things like what you do. That you take the time to harass writers on a fiction site, that you devote so much energy and just pitiful pointless fury into all you write in guest reviews probably really hoping writers like me will read them and pay you some attention finally inspired me, in sadness and true sincere pity for how horrible you must feel inside to do what you do to let you know. I don't read them, I glance at the name, know it's just you again, and delete them dear, I don't need to read them all to know it's just a very very sad person desperately trying to claw some attention and acknowledgement out of something for themselves. I pity you, so much, but I won't read what you send me dear, I just won't. I'm not interested I'm sorry I really am. Bless your heart. ((hugs))

To all the rest of you, thank you for taking the time to read and especially those who leave reviews, they help the process, let me know the work is being read and appreciated enough someone took the time (Other than poor little Doom Marine 55 or DM 55 or whatever handle they take the time to create.) that a reader takes the time to even write a few words about what they felt or perceived enjoyed etc really is helpful so thank you. It's great to know people are reading this and enjoying it!

* * *

"Go away...please." Lucy whimpered hearing her bedroom door open. She had dampened her pillow already crying into it. Already beaten herself in the face with the same pillow over how stupid she'd just been.

First for allowing her thoughts to just go there, then, for not talking to Kaleb, standing there and taking his rejection, how ever sweetly worded it might have been, like a woman. Instead, she'd run like a damn idiot.

She didn't want to hear it though "Lucy I'm your friend, your Guildmaster, there are limits to where our relationship can go." she imagined him saying in that silky deep voice of his. It would still hurt knowing he wasn't THAT interested.

She imagined Cristoff had followed her, to console her and offer comfort, him or Bickslow would be perfect, both were amazing cuddlers and Bix gave the worlds best hugs, he was so tall, he would just fold himself over and around you and he always smelled amazing and had funny lighthearted things to say.

Cristoff was all gorgeous mesmerizing eyes, sweet smiles, warm hugs and he had the dragon nuzzling and purring thing down to a science, Bix gave the best hugs but nobody could touch Cristoff in the cuddles department. Maybe she'd get lucky and both had come and she could cry all over both of them.

"You'll have to settle for me." the silky voice made her freeze and Lucy pressed her lips together, drawing a slow breath trying to calm herself while remaining hidden under her pillow. There was no mistaking that voice.

"I...I'm sorry, I know I acted like an idiot…" Lucy managed before she felt a strong hand slide up her back.

"You acted like a woman who's been hurt too many times. Lucy...please talk to me." He said softly and she bit her lip, she was laying with her face buried in a pillow with another over her head and knew it was childish but she was so embarrassed, so sure she was about to have her heart handed back to her by the first man she'd desired since the whole mess with Gregory and she wasn't sure she could take it.

Every man she got interested in, every man she met she started to feel things for, started to want, really want, never wanted her the same way. She wanted Kaleb, needed him now more than...well...anyone and in ways she had never wanted anybody before.

She rolled over as she felt her bed dip to find Kaleb smiling faintly down at her, pale eyes as warm as they always seemed to be.

Had he not heard all she had been thinking?

"I heard everything." He said and she grimaced.

"You're wrong, Lucy, I didn't come to reject you." He told her and she stared at him, blinking, eyes getting owlish. Did he mean...he wanted what she did?

He smiled more and she squeezed her eyes shut hands flying to cover her face, maybe she could hold her thoughts still physically. She snapped her eyes open when Kalebs hand slid between hers and her face.

"You want me, as more than a friend, more than a Guildmaster more than that, you want a commitment from me, you've been studying, do you know what it means to be promised with someone?" He asked and she nodded slowly. It had been the first week that Arris had taught her how much Boscans respected relationships and monogamy, they had levels of it that were legally binding and while in Fiore people just "dated" and had what really amounted to a meaningless understanding with no legal support that either person could toss out like trash whenever the whim struck them with nobody but their partner caring at all.

In Bosco, couples became "Promised" A legal understanding between two people that they wanted to pursue a relationship they were willing to accept could become a real engagement and marriage.

It wasn't a large legal thing, but the couple had rights. A promised person could go to their partners hospital room, they had rights to property, money, and simply telling someone requesting sex you were Promised ended all pursuit, Boscans respected it. Some couples even wore Promise rings on their right hand that signified they were promised so others wouldn't even approach them. It was a simple matter of filing a "End Promise Agreement" paper to terminate the agreement, and either party could do so, but if there was shared property and money that had to be mediated and fairly divided.

It gave couples the chance to pursue a relationship under the protection of the laws of the country. Enagements were far far harder to back out of and divorce was close to unheard of in Bosco since people had these levels of commitment they could move to when they were serious about someone. Some people never went beyond becoming promised, raised families together as Promised and were happy, others who wanted to be more strongly bound to their partner could do so, it had taken the divorce rate to zero in Bosco, that and the ceremonies around becoming married that were meant to prevent forced marriages or arranged marriages people were not happy with, no country Lucy knew took relationships as seriously as Bosco did, or protected them like it did. She liked it.

He waited while her thoughts flew through it all,gently touching her face, her neck, he couldn't stop himself, he just...needed to be touching her. When her thoughts slowed and she started registering his touch, started enjoying it, he smiled and then slid his hand behind her neck, his other coming around her back and pulling her up from the bed until his forehead was touching hers.

"It's not too soon,Lucy, if you want to try this, try...being together, then...I do want you, . I've never been more than simply lovers with anyone before, relationships for me have all been more a matter of convenience than something I actually wanted...so this will be new to me too, but…." He pulled back, meeting her eyes, smiling as hers grew bright with realization.

"Lucy, will you promise with me?" He asked and she almost choked on answering him, her throat closing with excited emotions that were all over the place.

"Yes." She managed to croak and he grinned, pulling her into a kiss that took her breath away, her mind trying to race to process things, trying to figure out what came next.

In the Guild Infirmary

Hestor was sitting on the exam table, Xally going over him with Giermo standing nearby frowning in worry when it happened, something inside him just...tore, ripped in the worst way and came apart completely and he doubled over, would have fallen from the table if not for Xally grabbing him.

"Hestor!...son of a…" The woman bit the comment off, magic coursing through Hestors body when whatever it was had hit, it had felt like some sort of magical break inside the man and she had never seen or heard of anything like what she'd "seen" through her magic.

"Hestor something happened…" Xally said worried as the man lifted his head and pushing his silver hair from his eyes. Giermo blinked taking a step back instinctively, the look in those steel blue eyes...was almost pure malice...pure...fury.

"Yes...but I'm fine now...or will be." Hestor responded in a cold tone that sent a shiver through Xally and Giermo both.

"Next...I think we go find some rings and I have papers for this in my office, I actually, as a Guildmaster, have the authority to Promise couples, so do Thane and Cristoff, so, we can have either of them sign for us…" He said quietly as he trailed kisses along her jaw.

"Right now though?" She asked, honestly? Her body was about on fire pressed against his right then, and the whole idea...that Kaleb...was promising himself to her, that he felt like she did, that she wasn't being silly or stupid that her feelings were returned and he was willing to make it something official, it all brought her wicked mind to the destination where Lucy wanted the tall, handsome mage free of his robe and naked in her bed with her all over him….but...last night he'd been…..

"I am not dead...and I'd fucking have to be to deny you right now...Gods I want you…" He growled and Lucys mind relaxed, her heart soared as Kaleb climbed all the way onto the bed and over her. Her hands undoing the belt of the robe and like the day before, discarding it so the white silk fell open as he hovered over her, a hand on either side of her shoulders, his hair falling around them because he hadn't had time that morning to tie it back.

"So...you're…" She said softly, wondering at the fact that...he would be hers... and he smirked, a real one, and every bit as wicked and panty drenching as the ones she'd seen his brothers sport, oh Gods help her, she'd not seen this man turn on that side of himself, up until this moment...he'd been so gentle, such a gentleman in every way.

"Uh huh, and I am for the most part better behaved than my brothers because I've had to be, but...now...I am yours, and you...are my woman...and Lucy...the things I'm going to teach you…" He purred and she sucked her lower lip into her mouth as he trailed a hand up her side and right under her baggy pajama top, sliding over her skin and grasping one of her breasts drawing a gasp out of her that made his sexy smirk turn even more sinful.

They had only been together under the guidance of a Sudehpah, with Lucy learning things, but this was different, this was...them...together, free to feel and do whatever they wanted because now...they belonged to each other.

Kaleb felt released, he'd thought he'd choke on asking her, but it had been easy, and as every word came, he'd felt better and better about it. He did want her, and building a relationship with Lucy sounded like the best idea he'd ever had. She made him feel...like a man. Which wasn't to say his life was lacking before her, he had a rich life, but now...Lucy was all he'd ever wanted in a woman and to ignore that would be the pinnacle of foolishness, yes he was worried it wouldn't work, that they would both find they weren't right for each other, but damn it, so far, every day had been better than the one before since he'd met her.

He even liked holding her while she cried, how her raging thoughts could eclipse his own with the layers and sheer creativity. Like now, her wicked mind was feeding him an idea she'd been harboring, a position...it required the man to be the one giving the pleasure, taking little for himself, or so she thought.

He almost chuckled as he pushed her pajama top up and she lifted her arms so he could remove it from her. She actually had the idea if he was pleasuring her and getting no return handling from her it was selfish. Oh was he going to enjoy teaching her everything, they'd change her sudehpah lessons from singley devoted to building her into a healthy single woman, to couples work and Kaleb wouldn't just be a body stand in, instead, Arris would shift his teaching so both of them enjoyed everything.

Once she was more comfortable with sex, they could start feeding that creativity of hers more, he really, very much looked forward to it, but right now? She was still trying to keep from thinking about that position she wanted, certain it was selfish and he wouldn't enjoy it.

Once her shorts and panties were tossed aside he narrowed his eyes on her and pushed the idea she'd had back to her as he bent as sealed his mouth over the rosey peak of one of her large breasts. Gods he loved them, he'd freely admit he was a breast man, he loved them, the feel of them against his skin, the weight of them in his hands, how his lips and tongue and teeth could play so freely with the sensitive peaks and there were always places where a woman was more sensitive to touch around them, with Lucy, it was the valley between them and the undersides of them.

He was perfectly happy to play with those places while he pushed his slightly modified version of her idea to her and smirked against her flushed skin when she moaned "Oh my Gods...Kaleb...yes…"

She'd heard Cana and Levy both say they really, very much enjoyed a man…"eating them out" oral sex...Lucy had zero experience with it but...Kaleb obviously had plenty because she'd been thinking, when he had lifted her butt up, tilted her hips while they had been having sex she'd about flown apart it had felt so good, so...if he lifted her up, him on his knees, and…

She groaned as Kaleb made what she was thinking happen, pulling her to him, sitting back on his heels and lifting her lower body, sliding it up his until only her shoulders touched the bed and her legs spread wide as he dipped his head and Lucy felt his tongue slide up her center, pressing between her heated folds and circling each lip before his lips closed around her and she gasped.

She felt him, his arousal pressing against her back and it just added to the pleasure for her knowing he wasn't...well...lacking enjoyment,

_Not at all, oh Gods Lucy moan for me...say my name...hold onto the sheets…_ he purred in her head and she did, she writhed, mewling and gasping.

"Kaleb!..ah!" She managed, Gods it felt so good, she'd thought maybe it would, was worried about so much around that, she was clean, and took care of herself but...would he like it?

_You taste divine, stop worrying and spread your legs a little more for me_… he prompted and she did, gripping the sheets as his tongue slid into her hot channel and he hummed against her and made her cry out it felt so good.

He had his arms wrapped around her legs, keeping her spread wide, his hands had perfect access too, gripping the insides of her creamy thighs and he used his fingers to spread her, work her flesh in conjunction with his lips, teeth and tongue.

Lucy was barely able to breathe now, her end barreling toward her, Gods when she had finished last night it had been so wet and his mouth was there and..

_Lucy...I am sucking on your body and loving it, cum for me honey, let me taste you_….he purred and that was it, the mental gate flew open and Lucy screamed his name and came, her orgasm hitting her hard, sending stars shooting behind her eyes and Kaleb made this deep sexy growling sound, taking her in and easing her down close to the mattress, he didn't let her lay there though, she expected him to but instead, as she came down instead of settling her on the mattress, he pulled her to him, rising off his heels and his hard length slid into her spasming core and she cried out as the feel of his length stretching her, filling her, sent her body into a whole new level of completion.

When she thought she might pass out from how good it felt he started moving, gripping her hips securely, holding her up off the mattress and rolling his hips.

"Oh my...oh...oh Kaleb!" She cried out writhing as he took up a languid pace at first, that matched the spasms of her orgasm, drawing it out but then starting that tension building the moment it faded.

All the women, all of his experience, and never had he lost his ability to think like he was now, all he knew was Lucys body, her gasps and moans, whimpers and purrs, these sexy little growls she made when he hit an angle she liked, how her golden brown eyes burned with lust and kept dropping from his to watch his body move.

She loved it, how his white tattoos stood out, almost glowing in his tanned skin, he was built, so muscular, and all that hard muscle was flexing and moving under her smooth skin, he was such a big man, tall, powerful, she was so tiny by comparison and it just added to how much she loved watching that large powerful body working between her legs.

Sweat made his skin shine, little drops forming running down the ridges of his muscles, she felt her own gliding over her skin,between her breasts that had started bouncing as his tempo increased, the force of his thrusts into her were blinding her, making her eyes close as sensation overwhelmed everything, pleasure grew and grew beyond where it had even when his mouth had been on her because Gods he felt so good, so long and hard inside her, reaching deep and touching places inside her that made her whole body tingle.

The tension built and built and it was so incredible, no wonder Cana thought of little else. Kaleb kept adjusting her, lifting, lowering,angling her hips and she closed her legs around his hips, dug her heels into that hard ass of his and was meeting those rough thrusts that had her breasts bouncing wildly until finally she screamed as pleasure exploded through her and Kaleb gasped, snarling out her name as she ripped him along with her, shattering his control as her body tightened on him.

It never had happened to him before but now Lucy had caught him up with her twice and Gods it felt even better this time, his end hitting him so hard her saw stars and he only managed a few more broken thrusts into her before he was spent and had to gather her up to him so he could lay down with her and catch his breath.

A complete escape, utter immersion in her, in the pleasure of being with her, he'd never had it with any woman before, but he had it with Lucy and it staggered him, Gods he enjoyed her so much he'd damn near cum when she had the first time, he'd enjoyed how wide open she was, how her pleasure washed over him body mind and soul, she held nothing back and it was amazing.

Lucy was laying against him, fingers toying with a lock of his hair staring unseeing at his chest in utter amazement. No book, no description from Cana, Levy, anyone had prepared her for this, was this how sex always was? Gods Gregory had just plain sucked, like, worst in the world if regular sex was even a hundredth as good as what she'd just experienced.

Kaleb was Boscan though, and they got training, and he'd had years to gain experience, was he just that good?

His rumbling chuckle stalled her thoughts and she hovered for a second between embarrassment knowing once again her rapid mind had laid her bare to him and just smiling happily because sweet Gods above had she enjoyed that he had rocked her world and now she felt just all exhausted and boneless and wonderful.

"You rocked my world too angel…" He chuckled and Lucy grinned up at him, snuggling in against him.

"I want more…" She admitted, her body coming against his, tired as she was, she just wanted more, to feel him again, to hear him...she wanted to run her hands all over him, kiss him everywhere, taste all of those white tattoos...and other parts of him…

He laughed, "You're insatiable...you really are a Goddess you know that? Not just a Princess, a Goddess…" His smile fell a little as he looked into her eyes and saw how happy she was, the affection in those deep brown eyes just floored him, she was embracing this completely, that they were going to build a relationship, that they were making a commitment to each other and nowhere in him could he find anything but his own happiness, excitement, enthusiasm for it all because she was just...amazing.

"...my Goddess…" He breathed reverently, his voice gravelly with emotion and Lucy was reaching up, pressing into him, her lips taking his just as there was a shout into his head.

_KALEB! You better be fucking listening because I think I found the key_! Vanders mental voice resonated in his head and almost made him wince as Lucys plump lips slanted over his.

_Where_? He demanded as he parted his lips and groaned as Lucys tongue pressed into his mouth. She was so into him right then, so happy, embracing her own lust and already imagining herself on her hands and knees, eager to try having him take her from behind, trying to do a little inventory of her body to be sure she had the strength because she was still tingly and jelly limbed from their first round.

_Well, that's the sucking part, so the key is in...uh...Estrelle...yeah...so a bit of a hike but it's not like the spirit could steer when her key fell to Earthland right? I mean the mission will take probably...well...we can't fly over Pergrande so we'll have to sneak through it but I mean it matters right? This is Starshines lost buddy, you said this was important to her_. Vander replied.

Kalebs heart sank, Austiq was East of Pergrande and similar to how Bosco had been a few centuries ago, wartorn, with opposing factions battling for supremacy. The good thing about that was they could likely get in and out of Austiqe pretty easily, it was crossing Pergrande that was going to be dangerous.

_Just getting there could take a month...are you sure_? He demanded and got a mental scoff from his little brother.

_Seriously? You think i would haul my sexy ass across fucking Iceburg and Pergrande on a hunch? YES, I'm fucking sure, the stuffed asses at Cellis tracked it down and I um...got one of the professors to...uh...share the information including the position, we can navigate to within a half mile of it and I'm assuming Starshine...wait...are you with her?! Fuck...KALEB! I totally wanted to tap that_! His brothers exasperated reaction to an accidental backwash Kaleb sent when Lucy reached her hand down between his legs and started fondling him, drawing a moan from him that was unfortunately, both mental and physical.

_Damn big bro, here I was planning to fuck that pretty thing all the way across Pergrande and until she couldn't walk once we found her key and you're in her bed...I admit...I've never competed with you for a woman before_...Vander was scheming, he could feel it and mentally snarled.

_You aren't competing with me now either you shit, we're promised, you keep your damn dick in your pants_!

That was when he discovered Vander hadn't been far...in fact...he'd been in a shadow near the ceiling and came crashing to the floor beside Lucys bed with a yelp when his older brother said he was Promised.

Lucy screamed and whipped around in Kalebs arms and he narrowly avoided taking her elbow to his chin.

"Vander!" She cried.

The Shadowquip propped himself up on his elbows and winked at her "Still screaming my name even in Kalebs arms...nice...Gods I'm good." He chuckled.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?!" Lucy demanded, not at all appreciating having her first time spent with what was now officially her Promised or...well..would be once they signed the papers, interrupted by Vander. She liked Vander, really did, but damn she'd been very in to starting a fresh round with HER man.

"Missing the bed and joining your fun by about 18 inches I'd say…" Vander said with a grin, gracefully regaining his feet and standing over the pair.

"You're not joining anything, Vander I…" She started to tear into him but Kalebs arms tightened around her and he grabbed her chin, pulling her face to the side so she looked at him in surprise, he looked both happy and sad and that alarmed her.

"He was bringing news that you'll want to hear…..Tell her Vander." He sighed and Lucy frowned, looking at Vander.

"There's a group of specialists at Cellis that track the emergence of celestial keys, they can pinpoint the area where they emerge when they come to our plain and one emerged about 3 weeks ago in Austiqe...a Zodiac...Aquarius to be specific." He said and Lucy froze, mouth falling open, tears forming in her eyes.

"Vander...if you're playing a joke…" She breathed.

"I wouldn't joke about that Starshine, I know what that key means to you, Kaleb told me when he assigned me to start looking for it. I put out the word and got a call from a professor in Cellis who...ahh, likes the way I dance...especially how I strip...and we worked out a little trade for the info...I gave her a nice show and fucked her until she screamed and she gave me the location of the key. Win win for me really, I get laid and get information for a job." Vander shrugged.

Lucy turned and looked at Kaleb.

"You...you started looking for Aquarius without telling me?" She breathed.

"I wasn't going to get your hopes up needlessly, I set Vander on it because he specializes in finding things few can, if he could find places to search, I was sending you and the Raijinshuu after it." Kaleb replied and Lucy lunged, kissing him fiercely.

Nobody had ever taken her love for her spirits seriously, nobody had ever seemed to understand it. Even Natsu had seemed uninterested in how she made contracts and didn't care about knowing her spirits, but Kaleb...he worked with them, could even communicate with them through her when she was close enough to provide whatever link he used, and now...he'd gone out of his way and started trying to help her find Aquarius, put his own brother to work on it, used guild resources…

"I made it an official job for you and your team, for Vander too, gave him and Laxus the authority to pull whatever resources and mages they needed...now...now you'll need to get packed, because you're going with your team and recovering Aquarius." Kaleb said against her lips and Lucy was crying, so happy, so incredibly happy she couldn't contain it.

"Shh, don't cry...honey…" He kissed her and she hugged him, her arms around his neck now.

_Go get everything together Vander, she'll be ready soon_. Kaleb ordered and Vander bowed.

You two really Promised? He demanded and Kaleb looked over Lucys shoulder at him.

_Yes, the papers aren't signed yet...but...I already have Thane drawing them up and he'll have them here in a few minutes so they'll be in order and we will be fully official before you leave Bosco. And yes….you can fucking tell dad_… Kaleb replied

_Like you could stop me...awesome bro...grats, she's a sexy little thing, I'll watch over her, promise not to flirt...too much...with her while we hunt that key down_. Vander said with a wink and, in a swirl of dark shadows, he vanished again, hurrying to assemble everyone.

Lucy had her hands buried in Kalebs hair and was kissing him for all she was worth, Aquarius….the spirit who had been with her since she was tiny, Kaleb was helping her get her friend back, going so far as to make it a mission so he could bring the resources of the guild to bear.

_You love her, that spirit, and I want you to go get her back, anything you need Lucy, anything, you tell Cristoff, he's going with you too, and he will make it happen, he has the same authority I do, can pull any of White Seas resources...I wish I could go with you_… He said into her head and he meant it, Gods did he ever, he wanted to be there when she found Aquarius, watch that broken part inside of her start mending, see her eyes light up and share her joy.

He couldn't go though, there was simply too much to do here, there were things happening, Seven was stirring problems along the border, and Pergrande had their hand in it he was certain, Vander was bringing Presca, the pair were probably the finest spies in Bosco and on their way back from recovering Lucys key he'd ordered the pair to look into Pergrande, find out where the tie to Seven was, how high up it went. It had only been a week since he'd issued that order and had his brother and Presca in his office the following morning.

Presca had raised a brow at the order, his cool steel eyes surprised.

"You don't want us doing that first? Little more important than a celestial key isn't it? Boscos national security…" He'd pointed out and Kaleb had narrowed his eyes on the Energy mage.

"Just do it, recover the key first, then handle it, whatever resources needed, again, the crown is paying you and White Sea for this so find the connection, when you do, lay low while I report your findings, depending on what's going on, who is involved, the King may want you to eliminate some threats." Kaleb said and Vander had smacked Prescas shoulder before he spoke again.

"Kalebs all wrapped up in the pretty blonde Presca, you're a hopeless romantic, you shouldn't be bitching about a mission for love." He quipped earning dark looks from both Presca and Kaleb but he was busy neatening his cuticles with a sharp long black dagger ignoring them.

He glanced at them when they were silent for too long and snorted.

"Oh please, don't look at me like that, I like her too Kaleb, and if you don't make a move I promise I'll be between those sexy thighs pulling that golden hair and making her scream my name until I've had my fill of hearing her and soon, as for you Presca, you've always been a romantic bitch and you know it, come on, we gotta get moving, I need to start loosening some tongues and you need to help me break into Cellis again, I have a feeling there are tongues there I want to play with." He smirked.

Kaleb had sighed, sitting heavily in his chair.

"Vander, DO NOT piss off Dean Kalperden, our relationship with Cellis is very good and I want to keep it that way, the mess with Hestor was enough, do NOT fuck the wrong people." He growled and Vander grinned at him, dodging a decently aimed swipe from a still glaring Presca.

"I'll handle it bro." He vowed and laughed when Presca swiped at him again.

"Your aim sucks when your bitchy." He pointed out.

"I am NOT a romantic bitch you manwhore, hold still so I can fucking hit you…"

Now, here he was with Lucy in his arms, she'd agreed to be his, and he was just desperate for her, felt like a youth new to sex again and it was the most wonderful and at the same time painful feeling he'd ever experienced. She would be gone for easily more than a month, they had just promised...Gods he wanted to stay at her side…

Their desperate kisses escalated into a fevered session of love making too, he couldn't stop himself, even when Thane knocked on her door, he just ordered the man to wait in her living room, not bothering to try at all to hide what they were doing, not that it bothered Thane, he was thrilled, the Master being promised would protect him in the future from Kurino, something nobody had thought about but him, but it was enough that he set the papers on Lucys kitchen island and hummed happily to himself as he made a pot of coffee, not the least bit disturbed by the screams and moans coming from Lucys bedrooms or the sound of the bed banging against the wall.

He waited until he heard them both scream out each others names before pulling out mugs and pouring them both fresh coffee. Happily noting Lucy kept her kitchen neat and easy to navigate.

When he regained his breath Kaleb kissed Lucy again, smiling down into her eyes, loving the way she looked right then, so relaxed and sated, her lips swollen from kissing and her whole being glowing in bliss. How easy it would be and how much he would love seeing that every day….

"Thane has our papers ready...still want to do this before you go? We could...wait...if you want freedom for a while longer I would understand.." He offered, he really did NOT want that though, he wanted her to be his.

Lucy shook her head frowning a bit at him, after a lifetime of dreaming about having someone, of dating a good man, she wasn't letting it slip through her fingers.

"No...I want you, i want...us...are you sure you...can't come with us?" She asked softly and he sighed, when his mind hadn't been absorbed with her body he'd tried to think of a way but it wasn't possible, a couple of weeks was one thing, but more than a month right now wasn't possible, no matter how badly he wanted to.

"I want to...you have no idea how much, but it's not possible right now my Goddess." He said quietly and she sighed, nodding, she needed a shower, but the papers that would make them a couple were more important than that, so they pulled on their robes and went to the kitchen, Thane holding out pens to them and grinning happily as they both signed. Lucy scrolled her last signature beside Kalebs and grinned, turning and pulling his smiling mouth down to hers for another kiss before turning to Thane.

"Thank you…" She said breathlessly and Thane smiled at her "Thank you Mistress, I'll file these right now Master Kaleb and send copies to your father...he's already called asking for them." His aid said with a grin, taking the papers and hurrying from Lucys apartment, Arman Pradesh had been firm about wanting Thane to send him copies the second they were signed, Thane knew better that to make his Masters father wait for anything that involved his children.

They were almost to the shower when Kaleb was informed they would leave in the morning, his father, now aware he had promised with Lucy, was arranging for a Boscan pursuit cruiser to come and collect the team going to recover Aquarius but it wouldn't arrive until tomorrow.

"We have the whole night…" Lucy had grinned and Kaleb swept her up in his arms and carried her giggling to the bed, not giving her any time to move from where he laid her down before he was on her, kissing over her, yanking her robe open hungrily.

"It's not enough…" He growled "I want to take your riding out over the sea, I want to show you the islands, find a deserted one so I can lay you in the sand and make love to you while the lights from the sea play over us….I want to show you how much I want you, how much you mean to me now...my promised...my Goddess…" He purred and Lucy just melted as his lips moved over her and her hands shoved the robe from his shoulders…...


	12. Chapter 12 Enter the snake

Kaleb had always been a morning person, since the Immaculate light had chosen to fill his veins years ago during his induction into the knights he'd become even more so. Laying under the light of the rising sun was invigorating and relaxing at the same time and he did it so often there was a large circular lounge on the balcony facing the sea that took the light of the sunrise.

He'd shared it once already with Lucy the morning after the party, and now he had carried her sleepy form out to the lounge and laid her down, wrapped in warm blankets to do so again. It wasn't that Lucy got all that much out of it, it was that he didn't want their last morning together for Gods knew how long to see her wake up without him there.

It was at best a romantic notion, but he wasn't in the mood to over analyze these whims, desires that he was having now that he and Lucy were committed to pursuing a future together. It was early, he could have waited, he knew it, and maybe it would have been wiser to let the whole thing the day before blow over, she would have been distracted well by the mission to recover Aquarius.

Perhaps, separated from him for so long, she really would have become Vanders lover, and he knew his little brother, that wouldn't have been a terrible thing for Lucy. Maybe she would have met others, but she'd have been free to explore, with no relationship, no commitment holding her back. She might even have gotten over her growing affection for him, and he didn't want to admit it, but that had driven him. The idea that Lucy could easily find someone else if, like Vander had said, he didn't make some sort of move.

He hadn't known Vander would show up with the news he did, hadn't even hoped his brother would chase down the keys location so quickly, but then Vander had always been insanely resourceful and had never once failed to gather information asked of him. It was why he'd assigned Vander and Presca to this mission.

He wanted it to go well, for Lucy to find her friend and for one of her hurts to heal. He already was doing all he knew how to help her, checking when she went to sleep to make sure she was sleeping well, chasing away the worst of her nightmares when they came, gently giving a haze to the worst of her memories so they were easier to carry.

To him his magic had always been meant to heal first, his immense capacity for destruction, to lay waste to peoples minds, to dredge up their worst possible fears and nightmares and make them see them while wide awake, to overpower them, take over their will and use their own magic against them and their allies, to give physical form and power to thought so it could be used as a weapon with cutting, burning, freezing and explosive properties depending on how he manipulated it. All of that he wielded when he had to, but he got the greatest satisfaction when his magic could heal, could bring a troubled mind to peace, ease pain, calm chaos.

It was what had drawn him so much to Lucy at the start, then her resilience, her faith, hope, fighting spirit and determination to keep going, it all amazed him. More than anything, he was stunned no other man had yet been on his knees in front of her. It both thrilled and honestly terrified him that he could see himself getting there. His com hummed and he sighed, settling Lucy against his side he answered it, already knowing who it was.

"Good morning Dad." He said softly, keeping his voice low so Lucy could sleep. Armans brow went up at the almost whisper then he registered the view of his son sitting back against something with a head of golden blonde hair against his shoulder and he smiled.

"I don't wish to wake her, I knew you would likely be up taking in the sunrise." Arman said quietly.

Kaleb smiled, his father knew everything about his children, had raised them in a such a way not a one of them put much effort into hiding things from him, Kaleb was no exception. "I rarely miss them, thank you Dad, for the ship, it'll help alot." He said.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for her, she's lovely, I enjoyed having her here. I won't lie, I was hoping one of my boys would prove enough to win her affection, I admit, I'm surprised it was you but I'm thrilled Kaleb, and Promised already...for you, it surprised me a lot, you usually take your time and think on things a great deal before you act." His father said.

Kaleb sighed and shook his head. "If I waited with her...I think I'd lose my chance with her." He admitted.

Arman grinned "Wisdom beyond your years, you've always had that Kaleb. You've been so blase about your relationships before, never shown interest in moving beyond being just a lover to a woman, even Yuril and she's such a bright thing." His father mentioning Kalebs last lover didn't surprise him. Yuril was a pilot, adventurous and ambitious. Arman had had high hopes she would be the one to finally challenge Kaleb enough he would stay with her.

"Yuril only ever wanted me as a tool toward her success father, she took pride in telling people I was her lover, when she stopped in White Sea it was always a few days of sex then she was gone again, all we ever really did when we were together was that, we never really talked because she never cared to, if you asked her I'd bet she couldn't even tell you my full name or something as simple as my favorite food or book." He said.

"You love honey and anything with it in it and you've read Valstrims Books on mage technology until they're all dog eared and the spines are beat, Your middle name is Suraday because Arman said Kinsura Day was your holiday…" Came a mumbled voice and Kaleb looked down into sleepy brown eyes that were focused on the com and a grinning Arman.

Kaleb kissed her temple chuckling, more than a little surprised.

She smiled up at him "I'm guessing about the honey, we haven't shared a lot of meals but every time I see you make coffee, tea, toast, honey is involved." She admitted and Arman laughed.

"It's been his favorite thing since he was a child." Arman said brightly.

Lucy smiled back at the Ambassador, snuggling in better against Kaleb, her hand beneath the blanket boldly sliding over a bare hip then down his thigh, an entire night in each others arms,with him indulging her every whim, anticipating everything she wanted and making it all happen, she knew his body far better now, and loved touching him, feeling his skin against hers.

_My father is one of the most observant men alive honey, I love your touch but be aware, he'll know…_ Kaleb warned her, knowing she'd be tremendously embarrassed if his father noticed and teased her about running her hands over Kaleb while they were talking. Something his father would do, just to keep Lucy mindful.

Her hand stopped rubbing the inside of his thigh brushing against his already responding member, she left her hand there though, the little minx, so he had no hope at all of calming himself down until either he moved her hand, which his father would notice for sure, or they hung up and he could jump her for teasing him.

He heard clearly her internal giggling about it too. How women were lucky it wasn't so obvious when they got excited and it was a good thing he had the lacrima angled so just their upper bodies showed for Arman because she was getting anice show and was struggling not to keep looking down, hell she was struggling not to move her hand and touch what she wanted to,she really wanted to watch Kalebs eyes darken, hear him moan like he had last night, those were things she needed burned into her memory.

She was both elated at her pending departure to recover Aquarius and unhappy about it at the sametime. Kaleb had said if they could manage a good pace it would take them three weeks to cross Pergrande and he doubted they could, there were too many dangers, the threats to her were real and extreme in that country where women had less value than a dog.

"The Saberfox will be conducting maneuvers along the Pergrandian borders, I sold getting you use of her on the premise we needed to put the stealth capabilities fully to test, so, if there's an emergency, you can call her over the border, we've notified Stella and Bellum that the ship would be cruising the area just in case. Lucy, i know Cristoff and Vander are joining your team for this mission, I hope you will put them to work well, I've already told Laxus they and the Saberfox are to listen. Laxus leads your team so, he leads this mission, but it is, ultimately, yours my dear, you know these magics, and this is your key being recovered so speak up, take charge where you need to….after all...you may one day step into a position of high authority in White Sea at Kalebs side." He winked at her and she blushed but grinned, not sure what exactly Arman meant but knowing it likely included she and Kalebs relationship progressing.

"If we follow through, stay together and did marry one day you would become Mistress of White Sea, holding the same authority I have over the guild, that's what he's not so subtly hinting at." Kaleb chuckled. Lucys eyes widened and she blushed more, Gods...he just said it...just talked about them possibly marrying some day...just like that…like it was natural and he was fine with the idea…

_I am.._ He responded in her head almost making her squeak in surprise.

"Well, subtleness has never worked well with any of my children, you included Kaleb, so why start now? Lucy, the Saberfox should arrive there a little after noon, plenty of time to drag my son out into White Sea and purchase promise rings, Kaleb, hers had better be fitting of the promised of the Guildmaster of White Sea, I'll expect pictures." Arman said narrowing his eyes on his son.

Kaleb rolled his eyes "Of course father." He replied and with that Arman bid them a good morning and had to leave for a meeting.

So, a couple of hours later (it would have only been one but Kaleb had some payback to get from Lucy and her teasing.) Lucy had no complaints, the Wizard Saints version of revenge was pretty close to heaven in her book.

They went out into the city and spent the morning ambling through the streets, Kaleb was very well known, and they were stopped often.

As they were heading into a cafe for breakfast while they waited for the jewelry store Kaleb thought they should try first they were almost bowled over by nearly a dozen children all laughing and shouting as they emerged from the shop with fresh pastries, one little boy stumbled and fell, his sweet roll falling in the dirt.

"Wow, Jessup, you just tripped over the Master of White Sea!" One of the other children said since they all stopped when they noticed their friend had fallen down.

"No harm done, and sweet rolls are easy enough to replace." Kaleb said, bending to offer the boy a hand up which he took, a little wide eyed. Pulled to his feet Kaleb kept his hand and Lucy followed them smiling into the cafe, followed by the entire pack of small children.

"Miss. Fuchards not gonna like us being late." One of them muttered.

"But we're with Kaleb! She won't mind." Another chirped brightly.

"I'll let your teach know I made you late, if she gets upset with anyone it'll be me." Kaleb said to the whispers of the children as he ordered the little boy a new pastry.

One boy laughed "Miss. Fuchard wouldn't ever get upset with you Master, she stares at your pictures every day and sighs. Just like Riley does!" He shoved a little brunette girl who was already blushing crimson and staring at Kaleb like she had met a God, the girl made a horrified sound and buried her face in her hands.

Kaleb arched a brow back at the boy but was occupied collecting a box from the counter worker so Lucy bent and placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "Do you go to the school at the guild?" She asked and the little girl nodded so that meant these were mage children. Lucy smiled, it was something Lucy adored about White Sea, they had a school for children with magic, guild members were teachers there and no child was left trying to learn how to handle their magic without guidance in White Sea, many families had moved from all around Bosco to the city named after the guild for that reason, so their children could get a good education and learn to handle their magic safely.

Lucy was already thinking about offering to help at the school, her life just hadn't reached a point where she knew what her schedule was going to be week by week yet.

"Kalebs pretty nice you know, you don't need to be shy around him, I was when I met him but now we're friends." She said brightly.

"She wants Kaleb to handle her induction is what it is, I told her he's too old but she totally dreams about it." The same boy said chuckling.

"I do not! I...I don't know who I want yet and that's not for a long time!" The girl protested swinging at the boy who readily dodged her but a large hand gripped his shoulder and he turned wide eyes up at the narrow eyed Guildmaster.

"Is it ever ok to tease someone about their desires?" He demanded and the boy now blushed shaking his head.

Kaleb put the box in the boys hands "For your class, I have my aid notifying your teacher you'll be late, Kinith, I will speak to your parents about how harshly you tease your sister, Vaster won't be pleased, he was just bragging about how well you're doing in school the other day when he returned from his mission to Raizing." He said firmly and the children all got wide eyed.

"Mindbender stupid…" The boy who had tripped said to Kinith.

Kaleb shot him a look and he lowered his head.

"You are all children of White Sea, and if you want to become members of it one day you'll learn to support each other, not embarrass them. Riley is only 8 Kinith, you're 10, you should be protecting your little sister, not making her feel bad." He pointed out.

Kinith looked at the ground "I'm sorry Riley...Master...I know..I just…" He sighed and Kaleb stood back up to his full height.

"You were showing off trying to impress me and Lucy, you know now that sort of behavior isn't impressive. Now take the rolls to class, Miss Fuchard is waiting on all of you, and Riley…" He turned to the girl standing by Lucy.

"I will be honored to attend your school party with you but you have to ask my promised if it's ok first." He said nodding toward Lucy who grinned.

The little girls eyes flew wide and she looked at Lucy in a whole new light now. "You and the Master are promised?" She asked and Lucy nodded.

"Yup, but I was so shy around him when I first met him, you know how scary it is knowing the guy you like can read all your thoughts?!" She said and the girl looked horrified and glanced in fear toward Kaleb who pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. Her "wicked" thoughts reached the point of kissing him on the mouth like her mother kissed her father, she was simply too young to have the vivid ideas Lucy did, which was a good thing, he didn't like the idea of an 8 year old having graphic daydreams about him. Her teacher? Well, now he knew, were he not promised to Lucy he might even have sought her out to see what she was thinking while she was sighing over his pictures.

It was best the woman learn through her talkative class about him being promised, especially if he was going to be the "date" of one of her students at the school party that coming weekend.

"So you want to take MY promised to a party huh?" Lucy was saying to the girl who chewed her lower lip under Lucys warm brown eyes.

"I better not hear about anything more than holding hands…" She warned.

"I can't promise that, I'm a man who enjoys hugs." Kaleb said and the girl smiled blushing more.

"Ok...hugs...nothing else though Riley, Kaleb and I are promised, so if I say it's ok you have to make sure no other girls try to dance with him or anything like that ok?" She said firmly and Riley nodded.

"Then it's ok, you can take Kaleb to your party." Lucy agreed, grinning when the girl hugged her then spun and turned to Kaleb.

"I know you always wear white, so I'll wear a white dress ok?" She asked and he smiled

"I'll be in my full dress uniform, hopefully it will be good enough." He replied and she grinned shoving her brother who yelped.

"Move it Kinith, I wanna tell Miss Fuchard I get to take Master Kaleb to the party and she can't dance with him!" She winked at Lucy whose mouth fell open at the childs sudden change of demeanor from shy and embarrassed to herding her classmates ahead of her.

The children were gone in a moment and Kaleb took Lucys hand and led her to a table, she didn't miss all the wide eyes and whispering, when the waitress came she made it clear what everyone was buzzing about.

"You're really promised Master Kaleb?" She asked and Kaleb sighed but nodded, he'd known his notoriety might be an issue in the city but he'd hoped people would respect their privacy, the whole thing with the children hadn't been quiet though, children that age rarely did anything quietly, they'd run shouting down the street about the Master being promised to a pretty blonde.

"Yes, to this beautiful woman." He said smiling at Lucy, they placed their orders and in spite of all the looks and whispers, enjoyed their breakfast, retreating to the jewelry store across the street from the Cafe as soon as they were done.

Lucys eyes glazed over as she browsed through all of the traditional Boscan jewelry. The men in Bosco wore as much as the women during formal affairs and celebrations it seemed and the selection here was incredible. The woman behind the counter came out as soon as she saw Kaleb.

"Master! Vince didn't say you were planning to come by, did you need something repaired?" She asked warmly reaching up and cupping Kalebs face, pulling him in for a quick peck on the mouth that Lucy had to remind herself meant nothing more than this woman knew Kaleb pretty well.

"Sersha, no, thankfully, I haven't broken anything recently though I'll likely be needing you and Vince during the games this spring. Lucy, this is Sersha Budrosh, her and her husband Vince run this store and are the finest metal and jewel-make mages I have ever met, Sersha is a genius at designing jewelry." He introduced and Lucy smiled at the woman who grinned at her.

"How can I help you both?" She asked.

"Lucy agreed to Promise with me yesterday Sersha, we need rings." Kaleb told her bluntly and Sersha froze, gaping at the tall mage in disbelief for a moment then whooping and pulling Lucy into a fierce hug that squeezed the breath out of her.

"Finally! Oh Gods above Lucy, I don't know you but I adore you!" Sersha declared pulling back just enough to kiss Lucy on the mouth and leave her blinking and flustered for a moment.

Kaleb chuckled, pulling Sersha back only to be subjected to the same treatment but much more roughly.

"Promised! Gods...Vince is going to flip, you know that right? We have been praying to every God that somebody was going to come along and finally our Master was going to fall in love instead of get bored, Gods you're a pain in the ass Kaleb." Sersha declared, shoving the big blonde and hurrying to grab Lucys hand and pull her to a case filled with gorgeous rings.

"Vince is at the guild, but I can size anything in this case to fit, pick something special Lucy and large, because Gods above it needs to be obvious to put the brakes on all the women who chase after the Master." Sersha declared.

Lucy grinned "Yeah I had to agree to let an 8 year old take him on a date this morning." She responded and Sersha laughed at Kalebs eye roll.

Scanning through the case her eyes stalled on a wide gold band with clear gems set into it, the metal swirled around them and they looked like the one at Kalebs throat in the choker he always wore.

"Are those lacrima?" She asked and Sersha followed her fingertip and smiled.

"They are, like the one he wears now just smaller." She said and Lucy looked at Kaleb.

_You never did tell me about that lacrima_… she said in her head and he smiled faintly, she'd been talking to him more mentally, getting comfortable with that and he loved it.

_It's a long story, Sersha and Vince made this choker, I was struggling with the stress of taking over the guild and would sometimes lash out, nothing serious, but I left more than one guild member unable to remember a day or two because of nasty comments they would make or think during my take over. Grenlow tried to help the transition, and honestly it wasn't terrible, the guild already had a hefty respect for me by then, but I hadn't been named a Saint yet and I was young, a lot of members though Grenlow was retiring too early, that he was being selfish. Sersha saw me wipe the memory of a mage named Trentis, who is still a member, when he muttered about Grenlow being a lazy piece of shit leader handing the reins to an overpowered murderer...I had killed a lot of dark mages during a clan attack on a land based town… so Sersha made this for me, she and Vince worked hard on it, the lacrima catches flares of my magic, returns it to me and helps remind me to temper my reactions. Not an issue so much now, but then it was a huge help to me_… He told her as Sersha was pulling the ring out.

"Do these lacrima work like the one he wears now?" She asked and Sersha smiled.

"They are a little different, I worked these so they collect a different flare in magic, specifically positive things, love...lust...I mean I made it to be a Promise ring." Sersha wagged her eyebrows and Lucy laughed, there was no doubt at all what she wanted now.

"You have one of the same design I can put on Lucy?" Kaleb asked sliding an arm around Lucy who happily leaned into his side.

"Yep, give me a sec here…" She went to the back and came out with another ring, not as wide but just as beautiful. Kaleb took it, turning it over so it caught the light and smiling, he took Lucys right hand and slid it onto her finger.

"My Promise to you, to hold myself only for you, to be open and always working for a future with you." He said and Lucy felt tears sting her eyes but grinned, taking the other ring from Sersha and pushing it onto Kalebs finger, reciting the same line before Sersha clapped her hands and rushed around the counter to hug them both.

It took only moments for her to size the rings to them and when Lucy asked about paying for Kalebs ring Sersha grinned "I'll send the bill to your guild account, and Kaleb I'll bill you too for all you asked for."

The walk back to the Guild wasn't near as fun as the walk out, mostly because Lucy knew they were walking toward her departure, and while she was eager to get to Aquarius...she rubbed her thumb over the ring, Kalebs hand tightening around the one he held. All too soon she would be leaving him for an unknown amount of time to recover Aquarius.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cobra leaned against the rail of the sleek ship, his finger sliding idly over the lacrima in bracelet Freed had given him that kept motion sickness from bothering him. It had never been as much of an issue for him as it was for the other slayers, but aboard the airship he was damn glad to have it anyway.

Freed was talking with Farron on his lacrima toward the back of the ship, not looking out over the Grass Sea, far more interested in staring into Farrons eyes and Cobra did his best to block out the overly lovey dovey happy soul of the Rune mage. He was happy for him, he really was, Farron was hot, successful, wealthy and treated Freed like he was the most precious thing in the word.

It was enough to make the Poison slayer gag.

He wanted a mate, he did, and he knew he'd probably be a sap for them too, fucking Dragon magic would turn him into one. With his luck his destined mate would be some shy blushing virgin that would "balance" his toxic tongued sarcasm and overall smart ass, bad ass self...Gods...to balance him his mate would probably be some saintly thing and the Dragon magic would calm him and make him nicer….the thought made him almost ill.

He was a little raunchy, almost always sarcastic, semi-toxic anti-social and his sexual tastes were, honestly, a little wild. He'd had a rough start in life, and when he'd finally decided to try sex, and found out how good it really could make him feel, he'd gotten into it. He hadn't been with a guy for a while, sticking to women until he'd met a seriously hot blonde man in Rosegarden on a mission once and holy hell had that been fun.

He preferred dark hair though, if Levy hadn't moved in on him he'd thought about flirting Gajeel up, Dragon Slayer males were always open to other males, he'd read all about it in a book Lahar had tossed to him while he'd been in prison.

"Educate yourself about your damn magic." Lahar had said and Cobra had read that book cover to cover more than a dozen times.

There were far fewer female dragons than males, so, male dragons took other males as mates, entire tatsus of mated males happened, they would seduce Dragon females and get them to lay clutches for them to raise, the females would leave as soon as the eggs were laid and the males were solely responsible for them.

So, Cobra, liking Gajeels long black hair for some reason, had sort of angled toward the Iron Slayer, but found him all lost to Levy, the guy was built like a truck and wanted the tiniest woman Cobra had ever met, there was Dragon magic seeking balance in newer and more ridiculous ways.

He was open to a male mate, female mate, he was just praying if there was a mate out there for him, they weren't too sweet and goey gushy because he'd hate himself for all time if his dragon magic made him act like that.

Cristoff was a fucking beast, sexy as hell, with his well muscled body and long jet black hair, those dark blue eyes were a serious draw too but...he was too nice...seriously. He'd hit on Bix but Bix was into women from what he'd seen. He'd never met a woman with his dark sense of humor, or even one that appreciated it beyond Lucy and Lucy was way the hell too nice to be his mate.

Besides that, he'd kissed Lucy and nothing, not a blip, his dragon almost yawned. No, he claimed her as kin because in spite of having gravity defying tits, an ass he'd love to bite and legs that would probably be wonderful wrapped around him, she was too sweet for his salty sour ass. Kin yes, mate? Gods the first time he busted out the handcuffs and asked her to bend over she'd probably cry as messed up as she'd been since the asshole librarian happened.

He smirked, as the ship approached White Sea, he had so very much enjoyed torturing that man and leaving him to die. A gift Tinkerbell would never know he'd given her, he'd flirted up Gregory at a bar and sure enough, the horney son of a bitch had taken right to him, been all over him, so Cobra had gone home with the guy, fucked him every which way until the guy was begging for mercy then left his ass, thoroughly filled with enough poison to kill 50 people.

Tink was too sweet to take out trash like that, but Cobra had no such problems, far as he was concerned, the bastard had raped his Tinkerbell, he liked Boscos laws on that so he'd judge and juried the asshole. Problem solved.

Now he was turning the celestial spirit key in his pocket over in his hand, could barely wait to see his Tink and watch her eyes light up when he gave it to her because he knew what it could do and now, as part of the mission meant to get them close to Aquarius, the key his was bringing Lucy would seal the deal and his Tink would be shining her light brighter than ever.

As the ship was docking he spotted her and stilled. She was in the arms of a big man, tall, silvery blonde hair, dressed in white leather...the emblem of White Sea bold on the long white cloak he wore, a quick push and he heard him...he was completely engrossed in Tink….

_I've got to stay calm, supportive, see her off and be clear I'll miss the hell out of her and be waiting for her...Fuck I'm going to miss her...Gods I wish I could get away from the guild for that long but there's no way...the ship is here, I can hear Cris and...who….Cobra...hello Erik_… It was the first time he'd ever had someone sense him and acknowledge him worldlessly.

Hell the ship wasn't even docked yet and the man was still bent, Lucys arms around his neck, Tink kissing him for all she was worth practically torn in half happy to be going to get Aquarius but miserable she was leaving her...boyfriend...promised...holy shit Tink was promised to him…

_We are, and I'm Kaleb, your Guildmaster...welcome to White Sea Poison Dragon Slayer_… He was answered and Cobra cringed, ok...he'd never been on the receiving end of this shit before…

The ship docked and Kaleb pulled back, nodding toward where Cobra had come to stand at the top of the walkway. Lucy turned from him beaming and hurried up it, breaking into a run when she saw the familiar maroon spikes and met the indigo eye.

"ERIK!" She called happily,snatched up off her feet into a hug she knew well only two other people in the world had ever felt. Kinana and Sorano were the only ones who ever saw this mans soft side, well, along with her.

Since his release and the charges against him and Crime Sorciere being dropped the Poison Slayer had made a point of coming to apologize to her and had been stunned when she'd accepted it, and then insisted he stay for dinner and made him the best eggplant lasagna he'd ever had.

It had sparked a friendship, and Cobra took his very few friendships seriously. It was why he had moved Heaven and Earthland to find her once he'd stumbled on the item in his pocket and why, upon his arrival a week ago, he had gladly accepted the guildmark that now graced his left shoulder and had taken him from a wandering former criminal, into being a mage of the largest guild in Bosco.

Cristoff he had met when Freed had greeted him as he'd come off the ship, the big slayer had impressed him immediately. Brawny, handsome, and he had a soul that carried music as soothing as any he'd ever heard. That he kept himself shielded partly at all times added to how Cobra liked him, Cristoff didn't intrude on him like som many others did, not his mate though, damn that would have been hot though if he had been...

He'd been brought up to speed about the plans for recovering the key Lucy had sacrificed and hadn't hesitated in volunteering to help with the mission. Happily showing the slayer what he'd brought for Lucy and earning a rumbling growl of approval from the larger slayer that had made even his bitchy inner dragon purr.

"She's going to be thrilled." Cristoff had said and Cobra smirked

"Yep, I fully expect to be crushed into those massive things she calls tits for this." Cobra had chuckled, earning a fanged grin from the big slayer.

Now he was hugging Tink, glad he'd hunted her down, grateful doing so had not just brought his friend back to him, but, he was in a legal guild now, a big and powerful one, and he actually had felt real pride when that guild seal had been set into his skin.

He set the little blonde back on her feet and she grinned up at him as he'd lifted a brow and nodded past her. Turning she saw Kaleb had come aboard the ship, he had to talk with the captain and was planning on letting her have her reunion with her friend while he did so.

Now she turned and pulled him over, stopping him from heading to the captain of the ship.

"Kaleb, this is Erik, my friend, he's a dragon slayer like Cris." She said and Kaleb nodded, smiling at him, pale Lavender eyes gauging him and suddenly Cobra detected nothing, couldn't hear so much as a whisper from the taller man, the way that wall slammed down amazed him, and he pushed, trying to see how solid it was, but nothing, it was as if Kaleb wasn't standing right in front of him.

"It's good to meet you, Cristoff told me he inducted you into White Sea upon your arrival, welcome to the guild. You already know who I am, I'm pleased to have you ..and...anyone who makes Lucy happy...is someone I value I'll have my aid bring some winter gear for you, you'll be crossing Iceburg and will need it with your sensitivity to cold, can't have my new Dragon Slayer freezing. " Kaleb said calmly.

Cobra watched Lucy hug the mans arm, and the way those pale lavender eyes softened and warmed on her before he bent and kissed her temple then went to find the captain.

He smirked at Lucy "So Tink...whats' going on there?" He asked already knowing, Lucys soul had always been open. He was still more than a little surprised at the sudden memories that filled her soul, not just of Kaleb putting a Promise ring on her finger that morning, but also...well...it seemed the big Boscan had gotten her past her hangup with sex...

She smiled, eyes dreamily following the big Guildmaster.

"We're...promised." She said softly and Cobra smiled, getting what that meant right out of Lucys happy soul and blinking in surprise, suddenly his opinion of the Guildmaster went up, the man hadn't just made Lucy happy, he'd given her something she'd been wanting as long as he'd known her, a commitment that meant something and...someone to love who would love her back. While it seemed neither one had gotten to confessions that big yet, both were obviously headed that way in his opinion and he was happy for his friend. Still...he was still Cobra...he had a reputation to keep up.

"That means your fucking each others brains out huh? Glad you enjoyed getting eaten out so much Tink, didn't think you'd be one to be all daydreaming about shit like that in public…" He said and Lucys mouth fell open, he heard the incoming kick and dodged it narrowly jumping back and barreling into someone.

As soon as contact happened a jolt flew through him that set his teeth on edge, his dragon roaring up inside of him in a surge stronger than he'd ever felt before.

"I_t's the one_!" It screamed and he staggered, blinking and turning to face whoever it was. _The one what_?! He tried to demand back but his dragon rarely answered him.

His eye focused in on a chest left partially bare by the deep cut of a tight black leather jerkin that looked almost painted on, like the black leather pants that hugged flawlessly muscled legs, Black tattoos peeked out from the edges of the jerkin and a winged serpent wound around a well developed bicep.

There was a sexy chuckle "Eyes are up here handsome."

Cobra blushed, actually fucking blushed, him...and met the hottest wine colored eyes he'd ever seen, framed by thick black lashes, shining wavy black hair tumbled around broad shoulders streaked with the same color as his eyes framing a handsome face he was...stunning.

"_MATE! Our Mate_!" His dragon raged wildly in his head, spinning and thrashing around inside him so happy and excited it almost made him stagger again.

The wicked smirk that tilted the mans full lips made Cobra suddenly aware his own pants were pretty damn tight red leather.

Lucy frowned, she'd never seen Cobra look so flustered, nor had she ever seen the man blush. But he was almost trembling staring at Vander with his lips slightly parted.

"Vander? This is my friend Cobra, he's the Poison Dragon Slayer, Cobra? This is Bickslows little brother, Vander." Lucy introduced the pair and Vander, not in possession of a single shy bone in his body and far too good at seeing attraction when it was displayed so plainly by a handsome face, stepped up to the Poison Slayer boldly.

The man was hot, sexy on an upper level with his maroon hair and vivid indigo eye, those ears...he had pointed ears and wore a sexy gold hoop in one Vander wouldn't mind at all running his tongue over. He knew attraction when he saw it, he was very familiar and comfortable with it and this man, wanted him the moment that gorgeous eye had locked on his body after he'd run into him dodging a kick from Lucy that looked like it might have hurt if she'd landed it..

He'd had no fun today at all, work from the sunrise on and now they were getting ready to depart the day after his brother had Promised himself to the pretty little Celestial mage, neither had been at all unhappy about waiting a day for the ship their father was sending, Kaleb had swept Lucy up to his bedroom and they hadn't come out until the ship had arrived, Lucy a little wobbly legged and Kaleb smiling looking happier than Vander had seen him a long time. He was happy for his brother but still, he'd had plans for Lucy on this trip, he'd been pressuring Arris about letting him stand in for her lessons but the Sudehpah had held firm and now he knew why, fucking Kaleb had moved in on the blonde and, made a real move, put a damn ring on her and everything and damn if he didn't respect that.

It left him with nobody on the ship though, the crew maybe but he'd already run the ship before approaching Lucy and company and while there were a couple of interesting possibilities, nothing held a candle to Lucy, until this sexy thing had showed up...

He'd known Freed and Bickslow were bringing a dragon slayer with them, Cristoff had even teleported to Pelerno to be there when the man arrived a week ago and had told Vander they would get along well.

From the look in the Dragon Slayers eye...they might get along really well and Vander was thrilled, he'd seen Cristoffs capacity for sex, Dragon Slayer strength and stamina translated into a lust that was awe inspiring in a sexual setting. He'd always wanted to try it, sex with a Dragon Slayer and this one looked willing. Poison too...holy shit did that sound delicious, he had a strong immunity to poisons, Havati venom laced through his own blood, the serpents adorned his body in his clan tattoos and he admired them so much he'd had others added like the one around his right bicep.

This man had a very nice serpentine feel to him too…

"Poison Slayer hmm? Well, Cobra...do you carry a good sized snake?" He asked, narrowing his eyes with a wicked smile.

Cobra found his voice, though it came out low and husky.

"Well, King Cobras are the largest of the venomous snakes…" He said, eye almost closing as this mans scent flowed around him, cherries and cloves...Gods help him...his dragon was losing it's mind inside of him too wanting him to grab Vander, bend him over whatever was close and claim him right there.

Vander had no idea what he was playing with, all he knew was this man wanted him and damn if he wasn't all for it, he hadn't had a good romp with a sexy man in a while, having lots of women lovers recently, he didn't care one way or the other, pleasure was pleasure and it was what he wanted. His long fingered hand slid up the shorter mans chest and he smiled more feeling the mans muscles quiver under his touch, hearing his breath catch.

Oh he needed to get this sexy thing to someplace private because holy hell would it be good, the slayer was all muscle,lithe, a lean powerful body well masked by the clothes he wore, though that nice red leather hugged muscular thighs and from the way his coat hung he'd bet on a nicely rounded ass.

"So are you really the King variety or just prone to embellishment?" He asked leaning in closer, his breath fanning over Cobras ear, wine colored eyes locking on that hoop of gold, licking his lips wanting to suck it into his mouth. Gods he felt it so thick, the attraction between them, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so eager for sex, he was always willing but Gods above did he want this man...It had to be because he was a dragon slayer.

_Vander, back off_… Kalebs low warning came hard into his head and he closed his eyes, frowning, his lips a bare whisper from claiming that golden hoop, the heat from the Dragon Slayers body warming his own.

_Fuck you Kaleb, I backed off Starshine and respected your feelings, this man wants me and holy fuck do I want him...we have at least a week aboard this ship, I plan to fuck this sexy beast all the way to Austiq_! Vander returned, leaning in and capturing that golden hoop, humming as the warm skin of the mans ear came between his lips and gliding his tongue over that and the golden hoop, thrilling at the low growling moan he got.

_Vander, he's a Dragon Slayer…_ Kaleb began.

_So is Cristoff, so is Emi and Laxus! They fuck like rabbits with all sorts of people all the time so don't you dare spoil this for me damn it_! Vander interrupted, feeling strong hands slide around him and willingly stepping into Cobras body, letting the slayer wrap his arms around him and shivering at the feel of Cobra nuzzling against him, the scent of exotic flowers coming to him.

Gods what was this? His blood was racing through his veins, he had never felt this excited in someones arms before, never, it was intoxicating….

_Vander, you're his MATE! He's trying not to claim you right here on the fucking deck and you're not helping_! Vander gasped, letting go of cobras ear and trying to step back but Cobras grip on his tightened, the slayers lips closing on his neck just above his collarbone while he breathed in Vanders scent hungrily, a hand sliding up into his thick wavy black hair and fisting in it, holding the shadowquip still while he suddenly slid out his tongue and licked up Vanders skin, tasting him.

" fuck…" Vander breathed, eyes rolling up as his hands grabbed the back of Cobras coat.

"You bet that hot ass we will…" Cobra purred against his neck and Vander groaned, he needed to get the hell out of the Slayers arms Kaleb had to be wrong, it was just strong attraction...the strongest he'd ever felt sure but that was all...he just needed distance...a quick pop through the icy voids would cool his burning blood and clear his head.

He just needed to find the will to do it...Cobras lips and tongue playing on his throat were not giving him any desire to separate from him.

_VANDER_! Kaleb roared in his head and Vanders eyes snapped open and in a rush of shadows and black smoke the shadowquip vanished, Cobra staggered forward and fell to his knees. He stared at the empty space in his arms where his mate had just been and whipped his head around glaring at the tall platinum blonde mage a few yards away, he'd caught the interaction Kaleb had with his mate, the big blonde was why his mate wasn;t still shivering in his arms. He jumped to his feet and started toward Kaleb with a snarl but had a firm hand grab his ear and yank him sideways.

With a yelp he turned a wide eye toward the attacker his dragon wouldn't let him take a swing at even though it was furious right now and met Lucys narrowed brown eyes.

"What the fuck was that Erik and why are you looking like your thinking about killing my boyfriend?" She demanded. Cobra blinked at her, face contorted at the pain of having his ear twisted, anyone else would already have their intestines laying on the ground from a swipe of his clawed hand, but Lucy he just gently pushed at.

"Tink, leggo, that fucking hurts!" He whined.

"Good! Now what are you playing at?!" She demanded and turned a little as hands closed on her hips pulling her back against a wonderfully familiar tall warm body.

"Not his fault, Vander is his mate and the shit toying with him was driving him crazy...I got Vander to stop and I'm sure he didn't want to stop…" Kaleb said softly.

Cobra growled at him and Lucy held up a warning finger, but her eyes were wide and there was a smile on her face.

"Your mate?! Oh...oh my Gods...Erik! Did you know?" She asked.

"Soon as I...touched him...fuck...I...I should get off this ship…" He started toward the walkway and Lucy grabbed him.

"No! Erik! You can't run from your mate...he can't run from you either...that's right isn't it?" She looked at Kaleb who nodded silently, eyes narrowed on the Poison Slayer.

"You can't run Erik, distance from Vander now that your dragon has identified him and you've already had your..ah...mouth on him...it would cause you both physical pain and would sharply weaken you both, no...you'll stay. Whether or not you chose to mate on the ship is up to you both, but you will, your dragon has found your mate, there's no stopping it now…" Kaleb said firmly and Erik glared at his new "Master".

"It's your fault he left in the first fucking place, have any idea how that fucking felt?! For a second there it was like my gut got ripped out then slammed back into me." He snarled.

"You too huh? Holy shit that sucked." He jerked his head and there he was again… "MATE!" His dragon screamed all happy dancing giant lizard in his head.

Gods he was fucking gorgeous...all black leather hugging a sinfully well defined tall body shoulder length black hair he knew felt amazing in his hand. He was never like this, never, not with any lover he'd taken had he wanted one so bad, he never looked at anyone no matter how stunning and started...imagining...how they...tasted...gods that skin was just perfect, the rich black and red ink of the serpent wrapped around that bulging bicep, he wanted to lick over it, seal his mouth on those full juicy looking lips and lose himself, Gods that ass...so biteable...oh yes, there would be so much licking and biting...lots and lots of biting…

"You felt it too…" He observed and Vander nodded, narrowing those gorgeous deep red eyes on him.

"Yeah...you know...monogamy isn't really my style…" He said. Cobra grinned, fangs showing and he thrilled when Vanders breath caught at the sight of those long white teeth.

"Mine either...but I aint sharing you for a little while...after I make this lust happy...maybe we can talk about things...but right now…" He was stalking the now smirking man, and Vander pushed off the rail he was leaning against, countering Cobras movements.

Kaleb wrapped his arms around Lucy, bending his head and kissing her neck. "Your circus and your monkeys now Goddess, you have Cris here, he can guide you in handling this, I know it takes about a week for the first bite to set so Cobra can lock in the mating with the second, so...if they mate tonight...well, they'll both be holed up fucking each other senseless for the majority of the flight and things should be pretty peaceful." He whispered to her and Lucy turned in his arms,frowning, not as worried about the Dragon stalking the shadow mage all over the deck of the ship scaring the crew with his deep growls while Vander teased him with little flirty comments as she was Kaleb...saying goodbye.

Lucy was more upset about the prospect of leaving Kaleb behind while she went on this mission, everything with Kaleb was still so new and felt so...fragile.

He smiled at her "Not fragile honey, listen carefully, I do not mince words, I do not make light promises, I am a vessel of immaculate light, a knight, a wizard saint and the Master of White Sea, I keep my promises and...I am promised to you. I won't lie, I'm going to miss the hell out of you, I've never gone more than a couple of weeks without sex since I was 12, but...I will wait for you...we are promised...when you come back just expect to spend a week in bed…" He smirked at her and she melted, pulling that smirking mouth to hers and hungrily kissing him breathless.

"Hey you can't climb that!" Somebody yelled and they looked to see Vander on one of the masts, Cobra climbing it with a devilish grin on his face digging his claws into the metal with ease.

"Well you handle rigid masts pretty well snakecharmer…" Vander called.

"I'll handle yours soon enough." Cobra returned.

"Oh baby...now you're teasing…" Vander purred, vanishing and reappearing on the deck, Cobra jerked his head around and shoved off the mast, landing on top of the Shadowquip who didn't try to dodge him, letting the slayer tackle him to the deck.

"I'll deliver…" Cobra growled, gripping the taller mans Jerkin and lunging into pressing his nose into that silky black hair so he could drown himself in that smoky cherries and cloves scent.

"Oh Gods you better...I'm so fucking hard right now…" Vander growled back and they both vanished. Lucy blinked and then looked back at Kaleb who heaved a sigh. Cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I'll miss you." He said softly and Lucy whimpered, jumping to kiss him again and he kissed her back, their tongues twining until the ships departure siren blew.

She had to let him go then, but not before Laxus emerged onto the deck and slid an arm around her, she let her hands fall from gripping Kalebs white leather tunic then and watched him turn on his heel, white cloak flowing out behind him as he strode swiftly down the ramp from the ship, joining Thane and accepting a tablet from his aid, flipping over something on it before turning to smile up at her.

Tears fell down her face, she was going to recover Aquarius, one of her friends had just found his mate and it was Vander, who she thought was one of the most fun and exciting people ever, Gods help Cobra, he had no idea what kind of mate he was taking. She felt like a huge part of herself was there on the skyport deck, white cloak billowing around him as the ship lifted away from the dock, his platinum hair flying back...Gods...she missed him intensely already, and when he was finally out of sight she turned into Laxus' chest and cried.


	13. Chapter 13 Cobra loves Shadows

A/N Ok, LEMON boys and girls, only warning and no I don't nicely separate my chapter to make it easy to skim and skip it. Rate M for a reason loves, by popular demand…..DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You know for someone who seems to want this you sure aren't making it easy…" Cobra claws were trying to get through the soft leather encasing his mates body and Vander was writhing under him, finally grabbing a handful of maroon hair and forcing Cobras thin lips to his own and groaning the moment they sealed together.

"And how exactly would making this easy make it more fun?" The shadowquip demanded, biting his lower lip and making Cobras dragon nearly white his vision out in its need to utterly own the wicked creature fate had given him.

Cobra hadn't ever wanted someone this bad, he'd tended to stick to women in his pursuits to sate his occasional lust, but none had ever stirred him like this and he sure as hell had never felt this way toward anything male, he'd been carrying this idea of a cute little virginal woman around and Vander was just about as far the opposite of that as was possible, well...maybe cute….no...no cute wasn't a term he'd use….sexy...wicked...hot as fucking hell. But these soft plump lips felt so incredibly good and Vanders strength thrilled him, he didn't have a soft body under him, Vander had a little more muscular bulk than he had himself, defined pecs Cobras tongue slid over hungrily as the tall mage rolled his body up into Cobras and gave a breathy laugh when the dragon slayer bit him again.

"Fuck those teeth...Gods…" Vander gasped out then hissed when Cobra drug them over the Havati serpent on his right pec. Cobra was in a sort of sensory overload,loving everything he was getting, wanting more but almost locking up he was already getting so much. Vanders hands were not staying still, and he was giving as good as he got cobras coat was already on the floor, Vanders hands on his skin under his shirt and he hadn't reached all the skin he wanted yet so was trying his teeth on the leather, amazed at how firm it was, how it gave under his fangs but didn't yield, didn't rend and give him access. He ran his tongue over the bite from before, groaning when Vanders blood hit his tongue, poison...his mate had fucking poison in his blood...holy sweet Gods he might become religious...

He couldn't stop tasting him, a strong hand slid into his hair and pulled his mouth back to Vanders, and when Vanders tongue slid into his mouth he moaned, his pants now painfully too tight and the leather on his mates body now far too thick a barrier. His claws lengthened as he tried to get the leather off and Vander gasped.

"Ah! Fuck I love those claws….shit...Gods get naked...I have to have you…" Vander gasped out and Cobra jerked away, kneeling over the shadow mage and tearing at his own clothes, tossing his shirt away while Vanders long fingers undid his belt and pants then gripped the waistband of his red leather pants and jerked them down hard enough Cobra grunted at the force.

Vanders red eyes locked on the hard length that sprang free and smirked up at him "King Cobra it is then.." He purred and Cobra smirked down at him.

"I aint gentle…" He said. Vander dug his fingers into one of Cobras ass cheeks until he growled.

"Really anything shy of fucking like a dragon is going to disapoint me...leave MARKS I want my body to show what took it…" He returned. Cobra almost...almost...whimpered at those breathy words.

"Oh I will pretty boy…" Cobra growled, Vanders eyes narrowed and the challenge that flared into those deep red eyes made Cobras heart hammer in his chest wildly. Shit he knew nothing about this man, not a fucking thing, all he knew was this was his mate, the person he was destined for, who he'd been made for the moment the lacrima accepted him and the dragon soul became a part of him.

"Call me pretty again snake." He growled and Cobra narrowed his eye

"Prettiest thing I've ever laid an eye on." He replied.

"You do only have one…" Vanders mouth quirked and Cobra growled at his defiance.

"Fuck I love your lips…" Cobra admitted, he just about couldn't take his eyes off Vanders mouth, he wanted to bite that full lower lip.

"I love your ears…" Vander returned and Cobra smirked, fucking red eyed beast knew how to suck on his ear too, fuck that had been about his undoing, he'd almost cum in his pants out there.

His eye slid critically over Vanders clothes again, no clasps, no buttons, nothing…

"Sexy as that leather is…" he growled,dragging a sharp claw over the front of Vanders pants right over where his erection strained at the leather and Vander hissed, hips bucking up into Cobras hand making the slayer grin.

"Hows it come off?" He asked, palming Vanders cock over his pants and Vander groaned.

A moment passed then Cobras eye widened as the leather just melted, turning into wispy shadows and leaving his mate naked under him. Cobras breath caught...serpents swirled down the right side of Vanders body laced through runes you could only see at certain angles . The black and red one around his bicep had a twin wrapping around his right thigh and the one over his right hip had a long tail that curled right over the root of a long hard cock that made Cobras mouth water. He kept himself neat too, almost hairless...would make licking all over him a little easier.

"Holy fuck...there are Gods.." he breathed and Vander laughed

"Gonna give me a big head." He chuckled and Cobra smirked

"You got that right…" He purred and Vander bared his teeth at him, he knew how this had to go, his brother and sister were Dragon Slayers, he'd have to be the one getting fucked their first time and Cobra wasn't small, but he'd taken men nearly that big, maybe bigger, Beck wasn't a little guy and he'd fucked Vander pretty damn good a couple of times at some of White Seas wilder parties, of course...that was after Vander had fucked him...

"Shit...you're gonna bite me with those…" he breathed,reaching up and running a finger over Cobras lip, tracing a fang, Cobra kissed his finger, gripping Vanders cock and making him hiss again.

"I am...more than once...but I'll make sure you like it…" Cobra said in a low voice that made Vander shudder as if the feel of Cobras calloused hand stroking him wasn't enough.

He reached out and Cobra watched his mates hand vanish and reappear with a bottle, his eye skimmed it and he smirked,taking it from him and setting it on the small table by the bed they were on. He dropped back down then, capturing that full lower lip and sucking it into his mouth, gods he tasted as good as he smelled too. He wanted those lips all over his...everything, every inch of his body and he meant to have that. Right after he had his own mouth all over those gorgeous tattoos.

He trailed his lips down, tracing his tongue over the first havati serpent and pinching Vanders pec with his sharp teeth near where he'd bitten him earlier making the man growl at him.

"Bite me...fuck...yes…" Vander moaned and Cobra growled, holy shit that was sexy...Vanders hands were way too skilled too, trailing over his body and making him shudder as they found spots that made him ever more sensitive to the sensations coursing through him. His dragon was writhing inside him anxious to set his fangs into their mate and those fangs itched, pressed against his lip as he teased Vanders body, licking lower until he was following the Havati serpent on the front of Vanders hip, tracing its body right over the root of Vanders cock and stopping to lick up the velvet length and make Vander arch off the bed into his touch.

Cobra turned his head and bit into Vanders hip, the taste of his blood reaching his tongue as Vander writhed "Ah...yes...fuck…" Vander gasped out as Cobra licked over the bite before moving back up Vanders body, he couldn't take much more play, his dragon was impatient, and they had their whole lives ahead of them, a week aboard this ship to enjoy each other. He grabbed Vanders knees and shoved them apart moving between the shadowquips thighs. He was uncertain about what he was doing but his dragon wasn't, it drove him on, made him near blind with lust as Vander reached for him.

"Lets see how well I can charm a snake…" Vander said in a husky voice that had Cobra almost whimpering. His mate plucked the bottle from the table and poured some of the contents into his hand "Never been able to use this on anyone but myself on long solo missions far from people….Havati venom in it, I'm betting you'll like it…" He added.

The scent of the oil in the bottle had his head spinning as Vander slid it onto his hard erection and he groaned as the shadowmage took his time, a sly smile making those full lips curve and Cobra lunged in, kissing him again, his mate….this was his mate...the thought staggered him, coupled with the fact he knew next to nothing about the man aside from the fact he had a wicked sense of humor and was as close to sex on legs as anyone could get. He knew he was a Pradesh, Bickslows youngest brother, but he wasn't one of the famous ones, Kaleb, Farron, even Cristoff a little because the man seemed to be a favorite model for Elluris and the magazines loved dragonslayers.

"Gods...you can kiss…" Vander gasped a few moments later and Cobra growled

"wait till we start fucking…" He smirked and Vanders eyes narrowed.

"Cobra may be the king variety but I have yet to see how well he uses it…" Vander said and Cobra slid down sucking the head of Vanders length into his mouth and running his needle sharp fangs over the sensitive flesh.

Vander cursed, hands snapping to grip Cobras hair. The slayer looked up his heaving body, deciding he loved the view, and smirked at Vanders wide wine colored eyes. "Wanna keep teasing or are we doing this?" He growled.

Vanders smirk returned and Cobra had just enough time to growl before his mate vanished from beneath him, appearing on the other side of the room by the small desk leaning against the wall and snickering as the Slayer glared at him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, you seem content just playing around, I have two dragon slayer siblings, I know how this works...you need to dominate me to mate with me...so...lets see if you can manage that..I won't leave this room...but I'm not about to just lay there and get fucked...I love sex too much to let it be boring." He said and Cobras lips curled, sharp white fangs showing as he slid slowly from the bed and shed his pants and boxers so they weren't in his way.

Vander saw the scars, Gods they littered the slayers body, the scar tissue on the wrists and ankles, it all meant this Dragon Slayer had once been in chains...for a longtime too...and those lash marks and other scars made it clear Cobra had endured one whole hell of a lot, but Vander had been around, he'd seen a lot, so a hard life didn't entirely impress him, his own hadn't been a cake walk even with his loving family.

He had no intention of denying the mating call, knew it would hurt him and this sexy caramel skinned God of a man that was going to become his. Being mated to a slayer meant a lot of things and he liked all of it, and, Cobra had already said they could talk about monogamy later, so he was open to some playing, wouldn't demand Vander only be his, or at least Vander hoped he wouldn't.

Cristoff, Nurem, Emi, Laxus...he'd heard it most of his life, how slayers mates became tuned to them and vice versa, how they were perfect for each other, how the sex would never be as good once they were mated with anybody as much as with their mate, but, to Vander...that just meant it would never be as good as it was with his mate involved, and good Gods, who would keep that indigo eyed smirking bit of lust out of their bed? Not him, no, he was warming more and more to belonging to Cobra and vice versa, though he knew little about the man besides the fact his venom was the deadliest in all of Earthland and he'd once been a dark mage.

White Seas emblem was clear on his left shoulder, Vander had already run his tongue over that. He got the guy probably had little experience, he was Fioran after all, but...fun was fun, and for a Dragonslayer, he knew, hunting was a good form of foreplay, Emi and Cristoff had both said so.

So they played cat and mouse, Vander managing to dodge a few of Cobras lunges before laughing he was finally grabbed and slammed against the desk, a firm hand gripped the back of his neck and pressed him down into the desk, the other wrenching his hips back while Cobra kicked his legs apart and Vander bit his lower lip.

When Cobra leaned over him and started rubbing his hard length along the inside of his thigh, so it touched Vanders the shadowquips eyes fluttered shut, "No more teasing, no more foreplay." Cobra growled and gripped Vanders hip, stepped into him and groaned as he pushed into his mates heated body, the venom laced oil making it easier but Vanders body was still tight on him.

Vanders breath caught, Gods above he'd been with plenty of men but this...this was just too good,right width, length...Cobra was perfection as he started snapping his hips, gripping Vanders hips with both of his hands and the shadowquip gripped the desk, thanking the Gods it was bolted down securely because fuck he would be lucky not to have bruises on the fronts of his thighs as hard as they were getting slammed into the desk.

"Gods...so...fucking...good.." Cobra grunted, slamming harder and harder into his mate, who was meeting those thrusts with equal force.

He waited, until Vanders moans got more desperate, until he was rocking back hard into Cobras body, and then he stopped, pulled back and out of his mates body, his dragon going nuts but he had a point to prove.

Gripping his mate as the man made a disappointed sound and tried to turn to look at him he tossed the man to the bed again and pounced on him, slamming him onto his back and shoving his legs apart roughly he grabbed Vanders ass, his clawed fingers digging into the hard rounded muscle and lifting his body so he could thrust in hard.

Vanders back arched, a sharp cry of pleasure escaping him that was cut off by a rough thrust from the dragon slayer.

"MINE...you are my MATE." He snarled and took up a brutal pace that had Vander clawing at the bed for any leverage, finally forced to reach over his head to keep his head from getting slammed into the wall and the sight was too much for Cobra, his mate spread out, arms over his head, black hair tousled, heavy locks falling over one brilliant lust hazed eye while the other gleamed up at him.

"Yours...fuck I'm so yours…" Vander agreed, unable to stop himself, and Cobra lunged down, arms wrapping around his mate and holding them pressed together as his hips worked, Vanders legs wrapped around him, his hands remaining on the wall above his head as Cobra kissed him, trailed open mouthed kisses down his jaw to his neck where his tongue drew more sounds from the Boscan.

It was so good, so hot and rough and filled with so much biting and growling until Cobras hand slid between them and wrapped around Vanders pulsing cock and started pumping it in time with his deep jarring thrusts into the mages body. Vander didn't last much longer then, gasping out his end "Erik…" and Cobra lunged down, sinking his fangs into the side of Vanders neck, feeling his blood wash over his tongue as he pumped his magic into his body and came himself releasing deep inside Vanders shuddering body, groaning against his neck.

The magic swirled, and Cobra gasped, Vanders wasn't just shadow magic, Vander was a master of shadows and void travel and they whipped around Cobra, dragged themselves over his pleasure raked body and pushed into him, Vanders magic entering Cobra as he drank in the shadowquips blood just like Cobras flowed into Vander through his fangs.

They both felt parts of themselves rip away and the pain was all encompassing until both felt the others soul come into them, and the doubts, the worries about not knowing the other were just...gone.

"This works, you have an asshole and I am one...match made in Heaven." Cobra said lazily twisting a red streak of Vanders hair around his finger.

Vander gave him a doubtful look but the upward tilt of his lips was telling,

His expression though didn't match his soul, which was now in perfect harmony with Cobras, and Cobra could hear him now. His wicked _Hot Damn...how long till he's ready again...Gods I need more… _Had Cobra smirking.

"Grab your ankles babe, I'll give you the mating night of your fucking dreams." He growled and Vander laughed.

"King Cobra, you try to put a dress on me and I'm feeding you poisons that will leave you high enough you'd fuck mailboxes." The shadowquip returned.

"Street side or PO box because I like em tight." Cobra returned. Vander laughed, gripping his new mates ass

"You better have a quick recovery, talk like that will get you laid." He said.

Cobra smirked "Spread em then sexy, I was born to be a snarky fucker."

"Doesn't get much snarkier than me…" Vander returned.

"Uh huh, like I said...spread em…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

Lucy leaned on the railing of the ship her breath making white shimmering puffs in the frigid air, even with the ships powerful containment field that kept the wind generated by the speed the ship was moving at from flowing over the deck and sweeping everyone who ventured there away nothing could be done about the intense cold.

Iceburg saw daytime highs in the single digits this time of year though they were moving away from the worst of it, she already could feel the temperature getting less biting. Her cheeks still stung and little bits of frost clung to her eyelashes, but the light of the sun even though weak through the clouds helped her mood.

They had been delayed by storms so were now 9 days into their flight. The captain said that by midnight or so they would reach their landing spot where the Saberfox would have to drop them for the trek across Pergrande.

Everyone was doing well, the fact that Cobra had found his mate in Vander had brought about an even more positive and excited feel to this mission, Arman Pradesh calling daily to check on his new son-in-law and, to talk with her. Lucy had to admit it helped, Arman was kind, wise and brimmed encouragement, he was thrilled beyond reason that she and Kaleb were Promised now.

"You should come inside, Princess." she smiled, not even needing to turn to know who had come up behind her. Cristoff, he and Laxus had become her comfort, She glanced over her shoulder as large well muscled arms an circled her and pulled her against his chest.

"I was talking to your dad." She said, which was true, she had come up here so she and Arman could chat without disturbing anyone. The cold filled the ship, and had everyone huddling for warmth, the ships heaters weren't designed to handle the prolonged cold of crossing Iceburg.

"Well, I see you're done, want to come have some coco and play cards with Laxus, Bix and I?" He asked hopefully and she smiled, she knew he and Laxus were working to keep her occupied, even knew it was Kaleb and Arman who had put them up to it, well...put Laxus up to it, Cristoff seemed to sense when she started missing his brother and would suddenly show up all smiles and bright demeanor and demand she do something with him. He liked to ply her with chocolate too, it worked, she'd only cried a couple of times since they had left White Sea and both times were while she was talking with Kaleb himself and hearing his voice, feeling him in her mind as they talked made her miss him.

She gave in, following Cristoff back below deck to the small common room, placing a kiss on Laxus' temple when he handed her a steaming mug of coco and smiling watching Cobra, he was sitting straddling the bench by a table playing chess with Presca while Vander was reclined, leaning back against his chest, reading through some reports while Cobra idly played with his hair. The pair were mated completely now, the second bite had been set three days ago and already the purple dragon on Vanders neck was dark in his tanned skin. Lucy had never in her life imagined Cobra could find someone as wicked minded as he was, but he absolutely had. Vander had no problems at all keeping up with the Poison slayers toxic tongue, and had also figured out how to make the slayers voice fail him, Vander, for the time being at least, had a bigger appetite for all things physical in their relationship, but Cobra was catching up quick and had his Dragon slayers stamina on his side so his lusty mate was kept plenty happy.

It didn't stop Vander from teasing though. At first it had been hard to watch the pair, she missed Kaleb, they hadn't gotten barely any time to enjoy their new status as a promised couple, one night, Gods what a night it had been too, wrapped in his arms they hadn't slept much at all, but they had made good use of the hot tub in his bedroom, the balcony, the private bath and of course his large bed that was, she had learned, incredibly comfortable.

They had talked about so many things, she was a worrier, and he'd coaxed all he could get out of her, all of her questions and concerns so they could address them.

He said they needed to, because they were going to be apart for a long while and he didn't want her carrying any of her worries with her. So he'd been a little relentless, and she had been her typical evasive defensive self, but it had all come out. They had laughed, she had cried a couple of times, and he'd kissed away every tear and made love to her in between their talks.

"I want to take that spot at the Academe if I can get it next year." She had said as they were regaining their breath. He'd kissed her shoulder, nuzzling against her neck before sucking her earlobe in between his teeth.

"I expect you to get that spot." He whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"But I'd be there for 7 months…" She sighed.

"I could visit at will, Cristoff and Thane can both teleport the distance between White Sea and the Academe Lucy, I could spend every weekend with you. So that's not an issue." He responded.

"I don't know if I'm ready to move up here…" She admitted next, talking about moving into the Guildmaster mansion on top of the guild.

"Then don't, its a few minutes walk from here to your apartment, you're entitled to your space Lucy." He had replied, smiling at her.

"I'm new, the guild doesn't even know me and I'm already dating you...they'll think…" She started and his kiss had silenced her.

"They'll think their Guildmaster is their Guildmaster and he's never once let a damn one of them say a single thing about his choices, a lot of them will be jealous though...of me, I've heard you and your golden hair along with Laxus and his have stirred things up, you turning every proposition down has bets all over about who will get to be with you first...I won." He wagged his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

"I want to travel." She said and he'd chuckled, kissing her harder.

"You'd better I have to travel a good bit for the Guild and you're a working mage, I expect it." He returned.

"Lucy...we can make it all work, I have faith in us, I want to be with you, I want to fall in love with you." He told her softly and her heart had about melted right then, she'd given him wide amazed happy eyes.

"You do?" She whispered. He smiled, arms tightening around her.

"Yes Woman, it's kind of the point of becoming promised…" He'd looked into her eyes for a few moments and Lucy had felt him her eyes narrowing.

"You're in my head." She said and he smiled rolling to his back and pulling her on top of him.

"Not often, I know you think I'm endlessly invading there but I promise you...I don't, I do respect people's privacy, just...sometimes with you, I need to know where your thoughts are going because you tend to undermine yourself...I won't let you do that with me...not ever. I don't hide things, I may not mention something that doesn't affect you, or I may delay telling you something if I feel I need to know more before I tell you, but I promise you...I will never hide things, it's not in my nature, you can ask my father, who will no doubt be all over you for a while and I apologize for that in advance, I won't hide things, I won't lie, it isn't in me. You will know if I'm upset about something, I'll tell you. And…" He looked at her again, eyes warm and full of affection.

"I expect the same from you...promise me Lucy, because I know what a promise means to a celestial mage, promise me you will tell me when something between us upsets you, any fear, any worry, even if you feel it's silly or childish or nonsense, you will tell me, talk to me." He said and she had stared back at him for a few moments, it seemed like such a small thing, but she knew it wasn't, knew her own magic would start compelling her to be upfront with Kaleb and she didn't trust herself completely not to say things that might be hurtful or ignorant…

He reached up and cupped her cheek "I don't CARE, hurtful, ignorant, silly...whatever you label your worries or concerns Lucy...I want to hear them and I want you to talk to me about them." He said firmly and she sighed.

"I'll do as you do then, Just like you said, I may delay if I feel I need to know more before we talk...but...I promise." She agreed and he'd pulled her down into a long kiss that had led to them writhing all over the bed, he'd sucked at her neck as he had settled between her legs, sweat starting to make their bodies slick, and she'd lost all ability to think as his body had moved against hers, pressed her into the silk sheets, he always had silk, he prefered it, like the shirts and underwear he wore were always silk, like his hair was, he was soft in so many wonderful ways, especially with her, and she basked in it through that whole wonderful night.

After a couple of mugs of coco, a few hands of cards Lucy retreated to the bunk room, none of them had any real privacy, this was a military ship and a small one built for stealth and speed. She even shared her bed, some nights she had slept wrapped up in Cristoffs arms, some nights she slept with Laxus, she stayed warm that way and while Cristoff was the easier one to sleep with because he was simply more comfortable being cuddly and snuggling because he'd grown up with so many siblings, she still alternated between her two Dragon Slayers, since Cobra spent every night wrapped around Vander, enjoying the fact his mate handled the cold well and had a higher body temperature than most because of his adjustment to shadows and the voids he travelled.

She kept climbing into bed with Laxus because he got as much out of it as she did and she could tell. Cuddling with her made him relax and he even smiled in his sleep sometimes. So, while Laxus was stiff and awkward as they settled, and it took longer to get to sleep because he was worried about crushing her, she still did it, though she slept very well and soundly when she crawled into bed with Cristoff, to the point Vander, on a couple of nights she wasn't in Cristoffs bed, dragged Cobra to it and the cold sensitive slayer would get sandwiched between his mate and his his mates brother and in spite of his nasty comments and snarls, Cobra would sleep soundly, finally completely warm and with Cristoffs gentle magic to assure no nightmares reached him.

That was the other thing that happened on their 9 day trip to Pergrande. Cobra got his eye back. Vander had been kissing over his mates face as Cobra dozed and suddenly looked over at Cristoff.

"Could you restore his eye Cris?" He asked and his brother had raised a brow but slid off his bunk and crossed the space between them hand lighting up as it slid over Cobras sleeping face.

His frown lifted into a smile and he nodded at Vander, Lucys eyes had become saucers, a grin brightening her face.

"Wake him up and ask if he wants me to, but yeah, there's enough there I can restore the eye." Cristoff had said and Vander had smirked, hand sliding down under the blankets and Cobra had moaned, only to have his moan swallowed by Vanders demanding lips, the shadowquips tongue pushing into his mates mouth and soon Cobras eye opened, his arms wrapping around his mate and heaving him over to pin him against the wall beside their bunk.

Cristoff had smirked, leaning back against the corner post of the bunk to wait while the pair writhed a bit, Vander seeming to lose his focus on the ultimate goal of waking his mate when Cobras hands started moving over him.

Cobra though, while shifting to try and maneuver Vander beneath him grabbed the thick hard muscled thigh of his mates brother and froze.

He turned and glared at the smirking Lunar Slayer.

"Unless you're joining us for a three way..you really need to get that ass off this bed." He growled. Having Cristoff on the ship, Laxus too, while he had claimed his mate hadn't been easy. Naturally...because Vander was his mate, the shadowquip had just HAD to mess with that too. Frequently vanishing and cuddling with his sleeping brother only to return to the cabin the captain had given them for their mating so they could stay separate from everyone else once Cristoff had explained to him the importance of that privacy for everyone's safety.

It had been good because he'd had private space with his mate during the days between the two bites,and on the small military ship privacy was a commodity few enjoyed, less good because while Vander was warm and more than happy to heat him right the hell up and often, they didn't have the benefit of all the others and their warmth.

Then of course there was the proximity of two other unmated dragon slayers, Cobra handled it as best he could, and Lucy was able to help but Vander thought it was too funny to cuddle against his brother and return to Cobra while he was sleeping, slide back into bed with his mate and then have Cobras dragon wake him right the hell up at the scent of another dragon being on his mate.

The near violent possessive sex that would follow as Cobra reasserted his claim and covered Cristoffs scent thoroughly with his own was too good for Vander not to keep doing that too, he wanted the full dragon slayer experience and was making sure he damn well got it.

That Cobra reacted more to Laxus' scent had presented the Shadowquip with a unique challenge. If he tried to cuddle up to the lightning slayer Laxus would electrocute him without hesitation, had already warned him the second night on the ship after Vander had discovered, after falling into a tickle fight with Cristoff and Lucy that his mate reacted to him having another dragons scent on him with wild rough possessive sex then got all cuddles and touches and delicious affectionate afterward.

He'd looked at Laxus with a calculating gleam in his deep red eyes that had the Lightning slayer bristling.

"You touch me I'll toss your ass electrocuted and unconscious back to Cobra." He'd growled and Vander had smiled, sliding down to sit by Lucy. Now he could have Lucys scent all over him and that didn't bother his mate at all, no...it was the other dragon slayers that got the desired effect clearly. He'd have loved to see if cuddling Emzadi made it happen with her being a female slayer, but since his sister wasn't available, that left Laxus…

So Vander had taken up the challenge of getting the Lightning slayers scent on him because he wanted to see his mates reaction...purely academic reasons for it of course he told Lucy who narrowed her eyes on him suspiciously when he'd come into the bunk room one night and spotted Laxus dozing on his bunk while Lucy was reading all wrapped up in his thickly muscled arms.

When he'd grinned and crept closer on silent feet and his shadows had started slithering about to mask his presence completely she had frowned at him and he'd hesitated about to slide down on the bed behind Laxus who was laying on his side facing Lucy.

His wine colored eyes had pleaded with her, and the puppy dog look really was pretty convincing she had to hand it to him, even knowing full well he was up to no good, so she had rolled her eyes and Vander had slid down and pressed himself against the Lightning slayer, rubbing gently until the big man stirred a little then he was gone in a swirl of black shadows.

Laxus had groggily opened his eyes and smiled faintly when they had fallen on Lucy still intently reading her book on Boscan laws. Every second she wasn't somehow spending with one of them she was reading, she'd pushed through more than a dozen thick texts on Boscan laws, customs and traditions and had Crux working around the clock which didn't surprise him in the least, Bickslow had told him all that had happened the night of the party.

He'd been well occupied, two lusty Boscan guildmates had chosen to congratulate him privately in the bath house on his double s-class status and he'd spent a good portion of the night happily accepting their attentions.

He'd been to Bosco before, knew perfectly well how the people were, and while the disbandment of Fairy Tail hadn't set well with him, to the point he'd had his Fairy Tail emblem tattood permanently in place, going to Bosco and joining White Sea had just made sense.

He'd almost done it before when he'd been banished and spent all that time here, just let Fairy Tail, his grandfather, all of it go and become a White Sea mage, but the Raijinshuu were in in Fiore and he loved his team, his nakama, so he'd gone back.

Now, with his gramps chosing to let the guild end, to go on some mission and let it all fall apart, he wasn't going to stand around and cry about it. Fuck no, when Bickslow suggested Bosco and White Sea, he jumped right the fuck on that idea. Evergreen had been the only problem, she was in love with Elfman, and wouldn't leave him behind.

He could only respect that, and had finally agreed to let her stay, he'd been feeling Lucys pain, hadn't known what it was at the time, his own somewhat eclipsing it, but finally when they had gone out that day he and Bix had found her crying by the ruins of the guild, he'd figured it out. Bringing her had been the right thing to do.

Looking at her now, so happy, intently working on figuring out how to win her bet with Kaleb. The fat Kaleb was now protected by them being promised hadn't even slowed her down. She'd looked affectionately at Cristoff, kissed Vanders temple and plucked another book from the hefty stack Freed had gotten at her request from the Grand Library in Pelerno before he'd left with Cobra aboard the Saberfox to come pick them all up in White Sea.

She would find something, he had no doubt about it, Lucy protecting her nakama was no joke. He'd been about to lean in and bury his nose in her hair so he could go back to sleep when the scent of cherries and cloves hit him and he growled.

"He didn't…" He narrowed his eyes on Lucy who hid her face behind her book.

"Blondie, i swear to Mavis and every God out there you better wake me next time he does that shit." He growled and she peeked over the edge of the book at him owl eyed and nodded

"He just wanted to see if Cobra reacted different to your scent than he does to Cristoffs." She said softly, it was the argument Vander had tried when Laxus had warned him off earlier that evening.

"Bullshit, and you shouldn't be helping him tease Cobra, poor guys going through mating with Vander, give him a break." He huffed.

"I'm not helping him….I just didn't stop him…" Lucy objected but hid behind her book again knowing it was a weak defense at best.

"Uh huh, I'll fry you too blondie, don't think I won't, you and Van are both Kin but that won't stop me." He warned.

Vander had learned when he'd returned to Cobra that in fact, Cobra did react much more strongly to Laxus' scent being on him, what a glorious lesson it had been too, one he wanted to repeat but Laxus had been annoyingly alert since that first time.

But now the mating was complete, and while Cobra was still intensely possessive, he wasn't mindlessly reactive anymore, when he caught another slayers scent on his mate he was as likely to drag him into the shower and scrub him down as he was to deliver the bone melting sex Vander was always keen for.

Cobra wasn't complaining though, Vander was living breathing fun, affectionate, had blood laced with the most delicious poison Cobra had ever encountered and had a body that would have been mouth watering all on its own but add in the tattoos of winged serpents...Havati...which was what Cubellious had been? Holy Gods Cobra couldn't stop himself from randomly kissing them, running his fingers over them. His eyes were even that deep wine red, like Cubellios' had been, and he tasted good, felt good, had the same sense of humor Cobra had just...more so, and the sex….dear sweet Gods he'd gotten a God of Sex as a mate. Vander had just...no reservations, no hang ups, and skilled, his gorgeous mate had skills that left him barely able to breathe, writhing and at his mercy at times, especially when he wrapped those plump lips around Cobras cock…

There was no way anyone anywhere gave better head than his mate did., deep throating him, doing things with his tongue, his teeth, his fingers...and his shadows...fuck those things were like heaven, fluid bits of warm velvet when Vander used them to help him pleasure Cobra, It was incredible.

Add in the fact Vander was very game to try anything and Cobra, who had always had some slightly wild tastes, had met his ultimate match, it was odd that he was the one to throttle things back a little, to tell Vander he was open to others joining them but not yet, his dragon was still too possessive to share the dream come true of a mate they had finally found.

Vanders magic was terrifying, he wouldn't deny that, he thought his shit was freaky but when Vander had explained how his worked...Cobra had been left speechless, which for him was strange because he had a smart ass comment for just about anything.

That Vanders magic was now part of him as well made his mate even more affectionate toward him, the shadows more responsive to him and, he was sure, over time, he'd master what parts of it came to him through their mating bond.

Right now though, waking to his mate pumping his cock and shoving his tongue down his throat didn't have Cobra in the mood to play...with anything but Vander that was. So, turning and seeing his hulking muscle bound brother sitting on the edge of their bed with a boot propped against the wall, and gripping that hard as rock thigh...damn...he could so enjoy brothers...but Vander was pulling back, chuckling and Cobra narrowed his eye suspiciously, he adored his mate completely already but knew better than to trust him in situations like this.

"Actually, Cris is here to restore your eye babe." Vander said in a silky purr right into Cobras ear "Though I've already expressed my interest in threesomes in the future." He added.

Cobra turned to face Cristoff, now wide eyed.

"You...you could do that?" He asked in clear disbelief. Cristoff nodded

"There's enough to work with in the socket I can restore it, I can't remove the scar, but I can bring the eye back, just sit up straight and Vander can help hold you still, it won't hurt I promise, but it will probably feel weird, my magic has a cooling sensation as it works, so expect that, I'll try to keep it warmer considering your issues with cold but I can only do so much." Cristoff told him and Cobra was shifting quickly to get himself fully upright, Vander sliding behind him, wrapping his arms around him.

"How long…" Cobra asked, and Cristoff shrugged "a little bit,but Vander is pretty amazing at distractions…" Cristoffs smirk made Cobra roll his eye but he sat back against Vander who nipped his neck and started sliding his hands over Cobras chest, drawing a purr from the slayer he couldn't stop.

Fate hadn't given him a saint, that was certain, but holy hell was his mate perfect for him, Vander loved his humor, fedit like alcohol on a fire at times, and if he wanted kink...Vander fucking upstaged him and took it to new levels, his mate knew his body, knew how to work Cobras too well, and he was a very happy dragon lately, but his eye?

He almost didn't want to hope, and when the cool feel of Cristoffs magic flowed over his face and into the socket of his destroyed eye he braced himself for pain, but there was none, it felt weird,but Vanders hands were moving over his skin, those full warm lips were playing around his ear and felt so good he couldn't focus, just let himself drift into his mates touches and the soothing misty cool feel of Cristoffs magic.

The low grade headache he'd lived with since he'd had the brilliant notion to pour acid into his eye socket to claim some version of "strength" at the prodings of a madman he should have known better than to listen to considering the fucker had raped him countless times. That headache was gone, and more and more the hollow ache in his face left.

"Ok...it's going to feel strange, and likely be sensitive to light for a day or two, take it slow, the anti nausea bracelet will help a lot…" Cristoff was saying, Vander hugged him while Lucy slid in front of Cristoff, kissing the big slayers cheek, tears in her eyes and hope brimming in her as Cobra blinked open his eyes.

He blinked a few times, held his eyes shut, opened them, blinked again and smiled at Lucy. "Shit Tink...you're so much prettier with depth perception not making your face look deformed." He said and Lucy rolled her eyes, slapping his chest.

He winked his new eye at her and turned, grabbing his mate and pulling Vander over to pin him to the bed and stare down at him…

"Fuck…" He breathed, he'd always loved dark hair...silky black hair with red streaks in it was officially his all time favorite, all the things he'd done and this was still his mate...sex on fucking legs...smart as hell, magically powerful..Gods he was damn well ripped too, "Last time you missed leg day?" He asked and Vander smirked "I run, parkour most days, 7-15 miles every day, well, except on this damn ship, feel like a hamster in a ball here but I still work out every single day, lately I've been fucking the hell out of a Dragon Slayer for my cardio." He smirked and Cobra grinned at him.

"Thank you." Vander said, looking past him at his brother who was now holding Lucy, the pair cuddling each other since both knew Cobra wanted their cuddles of celebration about as much as a spike through his head.

"There was enough to work with, with better depth perception maybe he can catch you better so you two aren't banging around so much every night, shit sleeping across from you two sucks, they should have let you keep that little cabin." Cristoff chuckled.

Cobra smirked at him, realizing then, the Lunar slayer was Vanders brother….good Gods...he suddenly had family...Cristoff was even more readable than he'd been before, the big man had a rich music to his soul, as Cobra would have expected it was soothing, and admittedly, as much so as Lucys was just with deeper tones, Cristoffs was more mellow than Lucys bright sunshine.

Ok, think it's time we go enjoy the deck…" Cristoff declared, tugging Lucy with him as Vander vanished and reappeared behind his mate, Lucy knew that move...but this time Vander didn't look like he was just teasing...she jerked her head away as Vanders clothes started disappearing, snapping her eyes toward the door Cristoff was pushing her through, they almost bowled over Laxus who had intended to go lay back down after getting himself some coffee but the slayer looked past them at what was happening in the bunk room, rolled his eyes and fell in step beside Lucy.

"Yeah...that was an image I didn't need burned into my retinas…" Laxus growled. Cristoff laughed.

"They're recently mated and you know Vander, long as Cobras stamina holds out he'll be pushing it to its limits." the big slayer said waving his hand as if it were all just normal natural life as usual.

"That snake is your brother now." Laxus pointed out and Cristoff grinned.

"Yep, Dad will have them married as soon as he can pin em both down and Erik will be a Pradesh, he'll fit in fine, fuck he's perfect for Vander, they almost can't out smart ass each other." He chuckled.

Lucy smiled "I don't know, I think Erik will give Vander a run for his money." She said confidently. She didn't know Vander as well as Erik, but she had a feeling Erik was harder than the shadowquip, not that Vander didn't have a sharp edge to him, he did, she sensed his humor was something of a coping mechanism that had become a deep part of his personality, but, it was a sincere part of him, just like the compassion she saw in him from time to time, there was, like others had told her, a very good man beneath the sharp swords and black leather. She blinked, it was odd, she could remember ever having a sense for somebodies real feelings so clearly before, but she had almost heard Vander praying his mate could have his eye back while Cristoff had worked…

She shook her head, beaming at Freed when he walked up to them on the deck and put mugs of steaming coffee into their hands. It had warmed up, they were out of Iceburg now…

A few hours later they were standing, watching in amazement as the Saberfox engaged it's stealth device and vanished, only the wind from its engines as it lifted off telling it was still there. Packs were shouldered and Cobra grabbed Lucys shoulder.

"Hang on...Tink...shit, you know the whole fucking reason I ended up here was this…" The Poison slayer said, pulling something from his pocket and holding it out to her.

Lucys eyes widened, sitting in his palm was a bright silver key…

"Canes Venatici...the hunting dogs. There is no other tracker in all the stars better, no hunter short of Artemis herself that can find something like the hunting dogs can…." Lucy breathed, taking the key from Eriks hand before lunging and hugging him.

She kissed his face about a dozen times before bouncing back "Oh Erik! They...they can help us…" She breathed and held the key aloft, pushing her magic through it and opening the gate calling the hounds forth.

There were two, large, almost the size of horses, elegant long heads, large eyes, flopped ears with long legs and lithe graceful bodies, one was gray, the other was a rich red/brown both had long fangs and their eyes glowed with deep intelligence.

"Canes Venatici...I'm Lucy...would you make a contract with me?" She asked. The dogs both layed down at her feet, pressing their elegant heads against her legs.

"I am Chara, my brother is Asterion, we accept a contract with you and are always at the service of our mistress,set us a thing to find and we shall hunt it down for you, we are untiring guardians, have farsight, and either of us can carry you with ease, we can fight, and use stellar fire attacks in addition to our teeth in battle, we may not appear so, but penetrating the hide of a hunting star is near impossible so we can withstand massive amounts of damage without losing our corporeal forms." Charas voice was decidedly female and Lucy stroked over the gray dogs beautiful face.

"I am looking for the key to Aquarius…." Lucy said softly, mesmerized by the dogs soulful golden eyes.

"We are greatly skilled in locating celestial keys mistress, we can feel our celestial brothers and sisters, sense them from great distances...Aquarius is far from here, to the north east." Chara told her and Lucy grinned, hugging the dog around her neck.

Don't go too far ahead of us, but...guide us to her." She said and the dog nuzzled her, it's plumed tail wagging "It will be our honor...Princess Lucy." Asterions masculine voice declared and the red dog bounded from her running a circle around the group before play bowing a few dozen yards ahead in the direction they needed to go. "Well? We going?"

"That way." Lucy laughed as Chara joined her brother and, smiles on every face now, the team followed the bounding dogs.


	14. Chapter 14 Finding what's broken

It was striking, not in a good way, how a country that had become so...evil...could be so beautiful. Pergrande had gorgeous lands, and, sticking to remote trails and rarely used roadways, Lucy was seeing them with her team….her team. Laxus had said it the first day as they had set out following the dogs.

"I'll run the show home Blondie, but this just turned into your show, so, lead the way." He'd told her. It made sense, Vander had kissed her temple "I'll scout ahead, Presca and I know these roads, this is far from our first mission into Pergrand." He said and, he'd started to move, pausing only when his new mate had reached out and grabbed his ass, giving him a dark smile that had the shadowquip smirking.

"Save it for tonight King Cobra." He purred and vanished, tiny tendrils of smoke and shadow caressing Cobras face and body for a moment after her was gone.

Lucy grinned at Cobra who growled, biting his lower lip. "Fuck I love that ass…" the slayer said.

Bickslow snorted.

"Yeah we all know, holy shit you guys couldn't even keep it in your pants in the damn bunk room, I mean damn, at least when Cosplayer is mind fucking with Kaleb she's pretty quiet." The Seith mage said as he strode past Cobra and Lucy with a tongue lolling grin.

Lucys eyes flew wide and her hand flew to her mouth as her face turned red. They heard her? Oh Gods she thought she was quiet...yes a little moan here or there escaped her but Kaleb was keeping a link with her and she missed him and seeing Cobra and Vander all over each other made her miss Kaleb in a lot of ways she'd never missed anyone before.

So, when she went to bed and Cristoff had dozed off and she could escape his arms, she'd laid there and reached out, calling to Kaleb and Gods he'd responded so fast.

_I miss you too my Goddess, are you alone_? He asked, his silky deep voice was so welcome, so soothing, she wanted to touch him, wanted to feel him...her whole being just ached for him.

_In a way, Cris is right here but he's asleep, Cobra and Vander are having sex in the bunk across from Laxus but Cris put Laxus to sleep so he could get some rest and not electrocute everyone. _She told him and Kalebs rich laugh in her head made her smile.

_Glad those two are doing well, if what you say about Cobra is right they'll be a hell of a pair, How is Presca handling it_? He asked.

_Pretty well, he's happy for Vander, pities Cobra and says so often_. She hesitated, not really wanting this small talk, but what she wanted, she couldn't have, Kaleb was back in White Sea and she was on a ship putting more and more distance between them by the moment.

_When you come home I'll be here waiting Lucy, think of how it will feel to summon Aquarius in the Grass Sea at night_… He said softly, knowing that was one of her favorite daydreams. She just about giggled at the reminder, unknowingly sending all her happiness flowing back through the link to Kaleb who was laying in his own bed just as unable to sleep as she was.

_I want you...I want to kiss you….touch you._..she sighed a moment later and what travelled through the link then had the Wizard Saint gasping in his bed.

_Close your eyes Lucy, and imagine it_… he'd encouraged her and she did, letting her mind conjure up his bedroom, that wonderful massive bed of his, and her on it, with him, kissing him, her hands sliding over smooth warm skin, and she felt him then, felt him there, his presence, all over her and her hands moved without her full consent.

_Keep your eyes closed and just relax...let me touch you the only way I can right now_…He said in that mesmerizing silken voice of his. Lucy did as he directed, and was soon panting from the feelings kaleb guiding her hands were providing.

_So beautiful, your skin is better than the finest silks I've ever found_… He told her and he kept talking to her, smooth and soft, deep and purring .

_Kaleb...oh...oh Kaleb….I want you, I want you so bad right now…more than this_...she whimpered mentally as her fingers plunged into her. It was good, so good, but no real comparison to the feel of Kalebs body, his thick length filling her, stretching her, reaching every spot inside of her that sent pleasure coursing through her in fiery bolts.

_I want you too...Gods I miss you_...He replied.

_Then do...do to your body what I would….wrap your hand around that gorgeous cock of yours...you know I asked Arris to teach me to do blow jobs...but I love stroking you, the way the skin is so hot and velvety_… Lucy responded and Kaleb moaned, which drove Lucy even more wild with need, her fingers working at her center because he let her see him following her instructions, let her see his hand on his body working his erection.

They guided each other until both reached a release and lay panting and smiling faintly.

_That was incredible...not as good as the real thing...but still...incredible _Lucy told him

_I usually send people horrific nightmares to undo them, I've never used this...like that before…_ He'd told her and she'd laid panting, grateful the bunk room was still hosting Cobra and Vander who were still making not so subtle noises as they went at each other a few feet away shamelessly. Nobody would know she'd just had mental sex with Kaleb...and now she knew that existed…

_So much better than a dream_...she mentally sighed and Kalebs sexy chuckle had her writhing a bit then forcing herself to stay still so she didn't wake the big slayer laying in the bed beside her.

_I am so happy to discover it works so well, you know...it's a new variation to a skill I need to work on so I hope you don't mind practicing with me as often as we can_…he'd purred at her and Lucy had bitten into her lower lip to keep from moaning, charming Kaleb she managed with, sweet, kind, gentle Kaleb she knew well, this sexy Kaleb was way the hell too much for her to ever dream of controlling herself with. Especially when he started teasing.

But she really had thought that they had been quiet, that Cobra and Vander had provided her with a good cover for she and Kalebs nightly trysts, Gods she'd needed them, it was not as good as the real thing, no scent of sun warmed apples clinging to her skin, none of his delicious weight pressing her into the mattress or the feel of his skin, his warmth, no, the mental fun worked her mind more than her body, which in a way worked because it did tire her overactive mind and helped her to sleep.

She glanced at Cobra who was smirking at her and she rolled her eyes. "You know? Fuck it, I know you and Vander are doing a lot more than Kaleb and I have gotten to so enjoy the show." She said throwing up her hands and following Bickslow. Cobras snickering followed her and a few moments later his arm wrapped around her, pulling her into his side as he kissed her temple.

"It's ok Tink, I was too busy with my snakecharmer to pay attention to you and glowstick getting it on in your heads, that shits kinky you know? Didn't know you had it in you." He grinned at her and Lucy blushed but couldn't get mad at him, seeing Erik so happy just served to make her happy.

The gorgeous lush green countryside yielded occasional small farming communities and Vander would return to them as they neared one to warn them. He lurked near Lucy in the shadows, while they all wore travelling cloaks she was still visibly smaller than any of them, and while a hooded cloak hid her features well and baggy pants and loose fitting clothes sort of detracted from her gorgeous figure, it couldn't hide it completely, so, she would walk between Laxus and Cristoff, Cobra a little behind them, Bickslow and Freed in the lead, Presca and Vander keeping out of sight so that if they were approached, Presca could drain whoever it was while Vander made Lucy disappear.

Laxus and Cristoff though struck impressive figures, both tall with powerfully muscled bodies, in Pergrande that made all eyes that might rake over a group of travellers stop on them, because slavers in Pergrand weren't too interested in females, no, a woman like Lucy had almost no value here, but a big hulking Adonis like Laxus? He would fetch a huge price. So, in her cloak and baggy clothes, she was almost invisible walking between the two big Dragon Slayers.

They camped for the most part, and it wasn't bad, the weather was fairly mild and Virgo was a huge help, Freed used his runes to make the tents silent after Vander and cobra kept everybody up half the first night.

Lucy, when she wasn't comfortably wrapped up in a Dragon Slayer, spent her time reading, or chatting with Kaleb through the link she got more and more comfortable with.

It wasn't until the evening of their 8th day on the trek that Cobra caught her attention staring at her. She'd been telling Kaleb about the dogs, how Chara was so elegant and beautiful and Asterion was endlessly playful and that Loke was very much enjoying having them as part of her celestial family of spirits because they were very sweet.

He'd had to go into a meeting with a team of mages freshly returned from some skirmishes along the border with Seven so she'd gotten up and gone to find Freeds pack because it had all the books in it and seen Cobra staring at her.

"What? You're looking at me funny." She said narrowing her eyes on him.

"Have you been talking like that with glowstick this whole trip?" He asked incredulously.

"Glowstick?" Vander questioned, he had his head in Cobras lap and had almost looked asleep, Cobra idly running his fingers through his black hair with one hand while the other was stroking over the shadowquips well developed chest.

"Your brother, our Guildmaster." Cobra told him and Vander smirked "I like it." with Kalebs Immaculate Light sometimes, when he used it, he did glow, and his eyes always did when he was using either of his major magic types. The name fit.

Lucy rolled her eyes at both of them. "Yes, well...not the first couple of days, we were both too upset for the link he set up to work right, but after that...yes…" She told him.

Cobra whistled and Vander chuckled.

"Told ya , Kalebs a fucking Wizard Saint, just wait till he catches you and stops you from doing something you KNOW will be sensational fun before you even do a damn thing, you will no longer think his magic is cool." Vander said and Lucy frowned.

"What are you two going on about?" She asked incredulously.

"Tink...you're more than a thousand miles away from him and he's still holding a magic link right into your head, that's some fucking power there." Cobra chuckled shaking his head and Lucy blinked, it hadn't even occurred to her,it felt so simple, she would feel his presence with her and be able to talk with him, and it never dawned on her he was making it happen with a huge distance between them. She shook her head, pulling the book she wanted from Freeds pack. She was debating whether she wanted to risk more of Cobra and Vanders company as they discussed the things they would both do if they had Kalebs magic.

"I would so make the Grand Doma fuck himself, with some rusty pipe, make sure I warped his mind so he fucking enjoyed it. Right until I let him realize he was in the middle of the shopping district in downtown Crocus on a Saturday." Cobra drawled.

Vander hissed, baring his teeth and chuckling "Nice." He declared giving turning his head in Cobras lap to give the slayer a nip to the inside of his thigh before holding up his hands.

"Grand Ball at the palace, I'd stroll in and turn it into a noble orgy, get all the nasty bastards who torture people for not believing like they do and get them to fuck whatever they think is an abomination, I'd start with Freeds dad, have him fucking the hell out of every man he could get his dick in." Vander grinned and Cobra chuckled, bending to kiss his mates nose then raising a brow.

"Wait, he can control multiple targets?" He asked and Vander nodded

"Yep" he said popping the "p" and smirking up at Cobra "He walked into a clan battle, we're talking over 700 clan warriors, alot of them mages, and he stopped ALL of them, I mean, froze em dead in their fucking tracks some of em mid-swing with weapons and shit, ended em, they all dropped dead. Saved Cris, Beck and Hestors lives right there in a single moment and ended the clan wars because among the dead were the three leaders that were driving the whole mess. No I am not making that shit up either, I've seen big bro dismantle the minds of entire guilds of dark mages, was with him once during the Mage battle in Stella and we just couldn't get the fuckers to stop, they were mindlessly killing so Kaleb goes from control mode to turning thought explosive...heads exploding off bodies...yeah, after the first 14 everyone finally stopped and quit fighting. Kaleb does crowd control on like the next level, no joke. You should see some of the shit he can do with technology too, anything that uses any kind of magic signature even if its just magically powered, he can create shit….has I think...5? Hang on...CRIS! How many PHDs does Kaleb have?!" He called. Cristoff looked up from where he was helping Virgo get dinner ready.

"4, and something like 12 degrees in various things, finished the PHD in mechanical engineering what...2 years ago, I don't think he's working on any others, got bored with school." Cristoff replied.

Cobra chuckled "Ok...I don't impress easy but damn, and you're tappin that huh Tink?" He asked loving Lucys instant blush.

"She certainly is, I watched her get my dear brother who has sex down to a well practiced science to curse and give it up in the first round with her, Kaleb Suraday Pradesh, driven to an orgasm in the first round, you've no idea the accomplishment there Starshine, Kaleb can outlast damn near anyone, he's weathered Cristoffs full moons and been able to fucking work the next day." Vander was grinning, eyes fixed on his mates mouth and a low purring growl slid from him that made Cobras eyes dilate before the slayer snatched the shadowquip up into a bone crushing embrace and kissed him violently.

Lucy sighed, turning away from the pair and heading to join Cristoff and Virgo, much as she loved both men, their antics were a bit too much for her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0

They were near the border, about 8 miles and they would cross into Austiq and the unknown. They had learned passage into Estrelle wasn't easy, the border was magically maintained by the Empire of Estrelle and it took pride in keeping Pergrande from stepping a toe into their land. Even Vander had trouble getting through the border when he'd gone ahead and checked it, returning with a frown.

"I can smuggle each of you across one by one but they have magic signature tracers spells going that are fuck nasty, little huntshades, which i can control, set to run down anything that crosses the border, the conjured Lykin beasts that spawn if the huntshades fail though, those I can't control, they're beatable, put up a nasty fight when they reach you too. I went a full mile beyond the border and it still spawned things to track me down every time I emerged from the voids." He told them.

Laxus curled a lip, growling quietly and giving someone in the tavern a nasty look before returning his eyes to their group.

They were in a tavern, a fairly crowded one, the town was called Palsim and it was a hub for the region it seemed. People from Estrelle could be seen among those in the tavern and around the town. It was still Pergrande though, the women they had seen were collared and usually treated like filth. The couple of skinny things in the tavern were busy cleaning up after patrons, few men wanted a woman touching their cups or plates so only male slaves served the food and drinks.

It was...a very unpleasant place, with a large slave trade district because tribesmen from Austiq came here to sell captured enemies into slavery. None of them had wanted to go into the town but Lucy had insisted.

"We have to." She said firmly earning disbelieving stares from everyone.

"Why? Seriously Blondie?! That place is worse than fucking Romell, any one of us could get grabbed and have a control collar snapped around our neck robbing us of our magic and freewill and if they see you? They're as likely to kill you for wearing clothes and having the gaul to look em in the eye as they are to toss you into the slave cages and sell you as breeding stock." Laxus had said roughly and Lucy had met his angry gaze unflinching.

"We have to...I can't say exactly but...I know someone there...they're...in trouble...suffering...maybe more than one person we know is in there...I can...feel them..hear them…" She said haltingly, knowing how that sounded but keeping her chin up and her gaze hard and firm on the Lightning Slayer. He was the only one who could override her on this mission, Cristoff had already told her he, Presca and Vander were ordered to go where she went, protect her, uphold her directions come hell or high water by Kaleb.

"You walk into Hell...we go with you." He'd said firmly and Lucy had smiled, hugging him to her as they had laid in Cristoffs bunk on the ship. So she held her ground and Laxus stared stubbornly back at her.

"Someone we know? You can feel them? What the fuck does that even mean Blondie?! Where the hell are you getting this shit? What about Aquarius?" He shot back, using the biggest gun he had.

Lucy didn't back down though, she felt this, it was fucking real, someone in that town felt familiar, no she'd never felt anything like this before, and the whispers she got of them were muffled and hard to make out, almost like trying to understand someone speaking in a dream clearly, like on the ship when Vander had been holding Cobra as Cristoff worked to restore Cobras eye she could swear she'd heard Vander praying it worked even though his lips never left Cobras neck and ear to utter a word.

She couldn't explain it at all but she knew it was real, someone familiar, someone she knew, was in that town and needed help. They were….praying for it.

"She's not fucking around Tesla, she's legit about this, I say we check it out." Cobra said firmly and beside him Vander looked with mild surprise at his mates support of letting Lucy walk into something so dangerous but smiled and shrugged.

"I'm game, besides, I'd about kill for a decent drink and bed big enough I could tie you to it and have my way with you for a while without banging my head on Bixys bunk." He said lightly and Bickslow snorted.

"You and me both, shit, every time you two got going it was like riding a pissed off horse on succubus drugs." Bickslow said.

"Do you hear this Cobra? Whatever, whoever it is Blondie is talking about?" Laxus demanded and the Poison Slayer narrowed his eyes, tearing his attention away from his smiling mate to look down at the town that lay in the valley beneath where they stood still well hidden within a tree-line.

He couldn't, there were too many voices and if he opened himself up it overwhelmed him too fast, there was a lot of suffering happening in that place, too much for him to easily sift through and he had no idea how the hell Lucy was detecting something but, he heard it through her and had been able to hear souls and thoughts through those souls long enough he knew when something was a real heard thing versus imagined or dreamed. Lucy was "hearing" someone on some magical level he wasn't familiar with.

"No, there's too much shit down there for me to get a beat on what she's hearing, but I know, through her, it's legit, and if she's right and someone you guys know is down there suffering, you really wanna walk away and leave em there?" He asked.

That was it, he heard Laxus cussing up a storm inside himself because he couldn't, none of them could walk away, not from something like that, not even from the possibility.

"Fuck no, I'm loving the idea, little snooping around, some booze, maybe a real bed to sleep on for the first time in more than a month? Sign my happy ass up." Bickslow said and Laxus gave his friend a dark look but sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before locking eyes with Lucy again.

"You're sure about this? I mean, willing to get us all killed or worse sure?" He demanded and Lucy nodded, hating the risk she knew they were heading for, hating this was walking off the trail toward Aquarius, but she really was sure and she knew without a doubt they had to do something.

"Alright, then get fucking Gemini out because your ass can't be looking like you do in that Gods forsaken shit hole we're about to walk into." Laxus had said.

Now they were in the town, and the booze was good, but even Lucy, determined as she was. Was in a state of shock over the way life was here.

A couple of tables away a slender young man was bent over a table getting fucked by a huge greasy looking man while those sitting at the table cheered the big man on and dropped some coins into the innkeeper hand in exchange for the fun they were having with one of his slaves.

Freed had already had to deal with two leering men and Cobra had left one drooling and probably dying of some nasty toxin when he'd reached out to grab Lucys ass. She was even copying the ugliest man in Geminis memories, the scrawny asshole lawyer who had given her her fathers belongings years back. Seemed some people thought weasels were attractive.

Vander remained in the shadows, an emergency exit for Lucy if things got bad, she knew they were in the right place, but, like Cobra, she was finding herself unable to focus well with all the suffering that was around them. She had no clue how to do it either, had no idea where this all was even coming from, she just knew she believed it.

Presca was rapidly their finest asset once they were in the busy town, anyone who started toward them suddenly was tired and lightheaded and needed to sit down and he redirected negative energies, building up one man so he randomly walked over and punched a "guardsman" in the face starting a fight that ended in him getting two swords rammed through his chest but assured they had walked by unnoticed.

"That was fucking art." Cobra had muttered and Presca had given him a dark faint smile, his steel colored eyes not leaving their task of seeking which energies were getting too focused on their group. It wasn't easy. Lucy in her disguise didn't draw much attention, but Laxus and Cristoff did, both men tall, handsome, and built like a Pergrandian wet dream come to life. Laxus had the golden hair and light skin tone some favored, Cristoff the raven hair and well tanned skin others did, so, they turned heads.

"Careful using magic here, mages are valuable commodities, Pergrand pays well for them so while people are intimidated by them, they're also greedy fuckers who would be willing to team up for a big payday like they'd get for bagging one of you two for sale. You and Cris? Yeah, politicians and the super wealthy pay big time for pleasure slaves like you guys, and the Gladiator pits pay even more, you guys look like you could fight, all the more profit on legs." Presca had said bluntly as they had entered the town.

Cristoff had equipped his broadsword, making it all the more clear he was well capable of fighting, along with some key pieces of his matte silver and black armor set, leaving off those pieces that identified him as the Holy Knight of Bosco that he was, Bosco was very well hated in Pergrand but Boscan slaves fetched top dollar because of their skills in pleasure so it was best he didn't add to his appeal by displaying his nationality, even if the display also made it plain he would be far from easy prey.

Now the big slayers sat on either side of Lucy and Laxus, once done giving a man who winked at him a filthy look looked over his group of mages. "We need you to find this person you're talking about Blondie, you've got to find a way to focus this...whatever the fuck it is, we can't stay in this fucking town for long." He growled and Lucy bit her lip and looked down at the table mind racing.

"Nothing as pretty as you could fight better than you look, come on big boy, how bout letting me buy you a drink?" One of the men from the table where the big guy had just finished fucking the slender slave had stood up and come to stand by Cristoff, his eyes moving down the big slayers body, lingering on his legs while he licked his lips.

It still staggered Lucy that in Pergrande, sex was all about men with men, it was a purely patriarchal society where women were nothing but breeders worth less than dogs and good looking men commanded a lot of attention and desire. A man like Cristoff was prized, would be considered the ultimate partner or slave, he and Laxus had already been hit on plenty since they had entered the tavern of this Inn.

Cristoff narrowed his dark blue eyes on the man doubtfully. "I've already got a drink, and someone better looking than you to share it with." He responded coldly, nodding toward Laxus who struggled not to growl at him for the implication, but Cristoff knew what he was doing. The mans eyes widened "Shit...you two are together? Gods...I won't lie gorgeous, I'd give about anything to occupy this skinny old bastards spot." He said poking Lucys shoulder and she kept her eyes on Cobra and Presca who were sitting across from her.

"Be nice to my uncle and my husband and I might think about it." Cristoff said earning a grin from the man.

"Uncle huh? Looks too scrawny to be related to you...well...don't think too long...I've got gold to burn and I wouldn't mind spending it on you and your man...I mean it...I'd show you both a hell of a good time." He said, turning and going back to his table, the men there all turning to look back at Laxus and Cristoff, a couple raising their mugs to them.

"Lucy…" Laxus growled and Lucy nodded, eyes hazing a little as she reached out for the only person she could think of other than Cobra who might have a clue about what she was sensing.

_Lucy, tell me you are not where your immediate memories show me you are...I'm going to kill my brothers_… Kalebs voice, rich and smooth filled her head within moments of her reaching for him.

_Kaleb...I had to_… She protested and pushed what she was feeling, sensing, hearing to him a little wildly, grasping at him like he was a lifeline and breathing better when she felt him strengthen his hold on her and steady her, and suddenly all of her senses, the strange weak little ones that had been peeking out showing her these things sharpened.

_Oh Gods...Lucy...I don't know how you're doing this...after this though you have to stop, leave it alone until you get home and I can help you ok? Promise me...PROMISE_...he said sharply and she winced at it.

_I don't know Kaleb...I don't know what this is_… She admitted.

_It's Immaculate Light Magic...laced with my own...Gods...I have no idea how you're using it...maybe the link I've got with you but if I break it now...Fuck...just, no curious little toying with this ok? Promise me Lucy, Promise me right now before I help you_….He demanded and fiercely enough she sucked in a breath of surprise unknowingly drawing Laxus and Cristoffs eyes to her, Cobra watching, listening, intently. When Kaleb and Lucy "talked" he always heard it, Kalebs magic surged into Lucys mind, but the Immaculate Light that flowed through everything he did just loved Lucy, curled through her and made her "talk" with Kaleb resonate all through her being, their "mind sex" as Lucy called it was fucking profound, rocked his damn world when he'd felt it, to the point he'd grab Vander and reduce his lusty mate to mindless writhing as Cobra had to vent all that he took in from Lucy and Kalebs interactions, he even tried blocking the couple but Kaleb, even thousands of miles away, was so fucking strong he couldn't block it out completely, so always ended up venting on his mate, Vander sure didn't mind and Cobra had certainly enjoyed it too but holy mind fucking did it mess with him.

He'd sensed something shifting in Lucy the whole trip, and now it made sense. Lucy and her damn magic, the Celestial magic that had made her a target for as long as he'd known her, fully embraced the Immaculate Light that ran in her boyfriends veins. It seemed they had been together enough physically, and Kaleb creating this link to Lucy so they could "talk" while they were apart had done something, given Lucy a bit of her Wizard Saint powerhouse of a Boyfriends power.

_I promise Kaleb, I won't mess with it...please...I don't want to leave without finding who it is_… Lucy pleaded and Kaleb upped his link with her, Laxus growled softly, eyes snapping over to where a couple of men across the room had suddenly looked up, Lucys magic was palpable suddenly and any mage in the inn would be able to feel it. Laxus shot a look at Presca who narrowed his steely eyes and redirected the magic signature cleanly onto the big man who had been fucking the slave, making it look like it was coming from him.

_I never should have done this...I should have stayed in fucking Magnolia, guild or no guild...Gods...I just want to die_… Came the voice then, clear instead of the odd hazy murmuring Lucy had been unable to make out. Cobras eyes flew wide and he stood, suddenly able to pinpoint what Lucy was after through the suddenly solid and clear hold she had on the source.

"It's the drunk…" He said and they all froze.

"Where babe?" Vanders voice was right by Cobras ear and he almost shivered feeling it as much as hearing it, shadows sliding up his legs under his clothes caressing him as his mate focused on him. "I can go get them" Vander told him.

Cobra grabbed their bond and pushed his own magic back through it into the shadowquip, feeling the shadows on his legs shiver.

"Fuck me….holy shit...ok...you all sit tight…" The Shadowquip whispered into Cobras ear and the Dragon Slayer raised a hand to summon a server as if that was the reason he'd stood, ordering them another round and sitting back down shakily.

_Please...fuck….Bacchus you idiot...oh Gods_….

Lucy was shaking, and Cristoff grit his teeth glancing at Laxus who pushed in closer to the celestial mage trying to better shield her from view.

"Cana.." Lucy whispered, tears flowing down her face freely now as her friends pain came to her through the clear use of the magic she'd only had a faint touch of before. Cana was here in the slave trading town of Palsim in Pergrande, and she was begging for her own death.

* * *

Giermo had watched as Hestor had about come apart before him. The usually calm semi-aloof man had holed up for a couple of days and then just, left.

"I'm taking an extended mission." He said and Giermo had frowned.

"But, travel right now for us has to be cleared by the Guildmaster because that Dark Guild from Caellum has been hunting Celestial Mages." Giermo had protested.

"Fuck Kaleb, he's busy whoring himself out to that blonde from Fiore, he doesn't have time for old friends...or the people who care about him...who have spent 10 years making sure he ate meals, didn't work 24 hours straight…" He'd stopped and given Giermo an icey smile

"Tell him if you must, I don't need his permission or his damned protection." Hestor had said and had breezed right out of the guild leaving Giermo stunned.

That had been a while ago, and Kaleb didn't seem to notice Hestor was gone, even though the mage really had been a daily fixture in his life, curled up researching or napping in the bay window behind Kaleb's desk in his office most days he was home. Giermo sat at the bar in the guildhall frowning as the Guildmaster strode by, white cloak swirling around his polished black and gold boots, talking with Thane about guild business.

He considered saying something but wasn't sure what to say exactly and it wasn't his place to interfere anyway, Hestor always resented it when people did that.

"Giermo." A smooth voice startled him from his thoughts and Giermo turned meeting sky blue eyes and a smile.

"Farron." He smiled, the Guildmasters older brother wasn't often at the guild but he always made a point of spending time with Hestor when he was so Giermo had met him a few times when he'd come into the research area of the library looking for Hestor.

"Sorry to bother you, have you seen Hestor? I stopped by his apartment but he wasn't there and his neighbor across the hall said he hasn't been for a few days." Farron said frowning

"I saw no jobs registered under his name so...was wondering if you might know where I could find him?"

Giermo frowned "He had something happen the other day...Xally wasn't sure what it was but he was in tremendous pain then...he was behaving strangely and I haven't seen him, please Ambassador, If you talk with him? Let him know I'm worried and would like to help if I can?"

Farron nodded "Yes...of course...I'll do my best to find him." he said and Giermo smiled, nodding, feeling better knowing the Guildmasters older brother was now aware and would be helping.

Farron walked from the guildhall and headed for Kalebs office, something wasn't right, Hestor had gone through a rough few years when they were kids, stabilizing and adapting to the keys he held, Farron knew the man walked a line with that set, and would until he completed the set, it worried him more than a little that Hestor was acting oddly and he meant to find out why and help all he possibly could.

.


	15. Chapter 15 One broken one saved

_Vander is closing in on your friend, take your team and get out of that town right now Lucy, meet him at the tree-line above the valley, that's where he'll take her_… Kalebs voice was firm, clear, both Lucy and Cobra standing at the same time at his prompting.

"Time to go, bring the energy down in here…" Cobra said quietly and Presca nodded as he stood, the two men staring at the back of the room suddenly slumping unconscious in their chairs and several heads hitting tables while others staggered to sit down. Presca channelled it into the big man and stamped the signature firmly into him, leaving him staggering and snickering drunk on the power.

Cristoff and Laxus shouldered into Lucy to keep her moving and the moment they stepped from the tavern Cobra turned and blew his own little "gift" back into the place that would leave all the pieces of work in there feeling sick for days.

The streets were busy, and unfortunately, even when Kaleb throttled down the magic, Lucys own flowed in to fill the void in her desperation to help her friend and Laxus' gruffly whispered warning to her was unheard, Lucy unable to stop crying to hear him so Cristoff pushed his magic into her, reached over and gently pulled her chin around so she met his eyes and in the moment it took to whisper a command Lucy slumped down and Cristoff caught her, shouldering her careful to make sure her cloaks hood fell over her head.

"Fuck you stupid old man, told you not to drink so fucking much…" He growled noisily and Laxus shifted where he was walking beside Cristoff to make sure that cloak hid Lucy well under the guise of elbowing the unmoving form of his kin.

They left as they had entered, Presca eliminating anyone who looked to challenge them and they were outside the town when they were finally challenged by a group Presca couldn't just divert.

"Not staying in town? Looks like your friend there could use a chance to sleep things off." The man at the front of the group of 7 commented.

Laxus stepped forward, Cristoff shooting Bickslow a look and getting the imperceptible nod from his brother, the babies coming down from above a little, ready to use their back up plan.

"He can sleep it off on the road, we've got shit to do." Laxus responded, narrowing his eyes on the group.

He smiled inwardly as the ones that were mages suddenly shifted and staggered a bit, fucking Presca was a serious asset and he made a mental note to invite him to join them on their missions in the future once they got home because...shit if his magic wasn't handy as hell. He saw Freeds runes mark those mages once Presca made them identify themselves and braced himself as the man before them chuckled.

"I'm thinking you and your man there should stay, all of you should...actually, your passed out friend is the only one I aint got any interest in, but you? Tall, built and with that golden hair? You I might keep for myself because...damn, I can get enough to feed my troops for a year selling tall dark and gorgeous there to Romell for the Gladiator pits if they don't just send him right to the palace as a pleasure slave with that pretty face he has, the brown haired one will fetch a nice price and the red head for sure will, greeny there...shit...I'll sell that pretty ass to the brothel and while I can't see whats behind the mask on your tallest friend? Just his size tells me he'd sell high to the pits so that leaves you...with your blue eyes...all to me…" He purred, his men fanning out.

Laxus smirked "You're not making good business decisions...money aint worth shit to a dead man." he growled and the man shrugged which seemed to be the signal because his men rushed them, some physically, others magically. There were a lot more than 7 of them too, some sort of illusion had hidden a good dozen more and Cristoff tossed Lucy to Bickslow who jumped on his totems and shot skyward Cristoff leaping right into the magical shot sent to bring the big Seith down, broadsword neatly blocking the attack while Cristoffs eyes shifted from blue to silver and he opened his other hand, spreading his fingers and a huge magic circle spun under several of the men, all of them crumpling grabbing at their sides screaming as they started coughing out blood, Cristoffs broadsword flying to remove anothers head while lighting snaked along the ground, Laxus wouldn't risk too much airborne pulls, those would create thunder claps that could draw attention from the nearby town and they really didn't want their fight drawing more attention.

Presca rushed forward, two long swords sliding into his hands as he charged into three of the men while Cobra, grinning, rushed another cluster of them and Freeds eyes shifted to black as his rapier sliced out and sent runes forward that made a few men suddenly fall into the hard packed ground buried to their necks tightly.

Cristoff whirled beside Laxus, sword cleaving the man rushing the Lightning slayer from behind in half a second before he grabbed the shoulder of another and vanished teleporting up 600 feet, letting the man go then teleporting back to the ground behind the leader of the group and kicking in the backs of his knees, as he fell back Cristoffs fist rammed his head back as his sword came up from behind him and when his head snapped back from Cristoffs punch his head left his neck, body flopping back as the Dragon Slayer threw his hand out sending a shimmering wing attack to cut down the last of the men near him and Laxus.

He and Laxus turned toward Cobra ready to help him but instead watching the poison slayer brushing gore from his leather pants, eyes gleaming with enjoyment as Presca kicked aside the quivering body of his last opponent.

The Poison slayer stepped over a few of the men Cristoff had cleaved through, noting the Lunar Slayer didn't even try to spare lives, just cut the men down efficiently and smirked at him.

"Nice…" He started to say but Cristoff grabbed him and yanked him into the bigger mans tall frame, Cobra was about to snarl at him when the increasing noise of a mans frantic screaming made him look up just in time to see the man Cristoff had teleported up into the air hit the ground where he'd been standing with a sickening crunching thud that abruptly cut off the screams.

"...work...nice work...that's fucking creative there." He said in an impressed tone grinning at his mates brother. Cristoff smirked faintly, sheathing his broadsword.

"I am your mates brother." He reminded Cobra who smirked "Yep...fucking love your family...just sayin…"

They all stood for a moment, eyes roving over each other and their immediate surroundings before eyes and attention shifted to the town.

"We'd better move...Cris...think you can shift us up to the spot where we were before?" Laxus asked and Cristoff nodded as Freed sent the men he'd trapped in the ground all the way under with a sweep of his rapier, burying them alive before he joined them.

Hands closed on the Lunar slayers shoulders and arms and his silvered eyes turned to the moon above them that was fully risen now and his magic flared, a moment later they were standing in the small break in the trees where they had first had Lucy tell them they would have to go into the town.

Laxus turned, smiling as Bickslow flew to them, Lucys limp form cradled in his arms safe and sound. She'd likely be angry later, but she'd been in no state to fight and they had all agreed on the ship that if Vander weren't there Bickslow and his babies would remove Lucy from any bad fights get her to a distance where she could summon her spirits and back them up at range like Bickslow normally did.

The Seith handed Lucy to Laxus, moving quickly past him and Laxus turned, seeing why. A few yards away Vander was on his knees supporting what looked like a battered corpse. Cristoff already bent over her on his own knees, hands brilliantly glowing as he pushed his magic into her.

"Fuck…" Cobra breathed, following Laxus and Freed as they all moved to form a semi-circle around the trio.

"Cana…" Bix breathed, she was almost unrecognizable, the woman they all knew was vibrant, brazen, gorgeous and voluptuous with waist length chocolate colored hair and an easy smile. The woman Vander held was skinny, emaciated, bruises littered her pale skin along with scars that weren't old, her gorgeous hair had been cut off and was now ragged and short around her head, filthy, dull and lacking any of the shine it had always had.

She was in rags that barely covered her bony body and had sores from sleeping on a hard surface in addition to all the other clear signs of battery and abuse that littered her body.

"She was being beaten...to death...when I found her, the fucker meant to kill her because she hadn't gotten pregnant or some shit, he's gonna be hours dying, the shade I let into him was a nasty fucker." Vander said darkly, running a shaking hand over the womans choppy dirty short hair.

"Good job babe." Cobra said distractedly, unable to tear his eyes off the unconscious woman, she just looked so terribly unlike the Cana he knew.

"Explains the broken bones...lacerations….internal bleeding...did you kill everyone where you found her Van?" Cristoff asked in a strained shaking voice, not lifting his eyes from the woman he was working on.

Vander frowned, Cristoff never asked things like that, preferred not to know all the details of the things Vander often did. "Um...yeah...couple of em wont be dead for a few hours yet and won't be having pleasant deaths, getting devoured by void shades and all but...yeah...you ok Cris?" He asked.

Cobra narrowed his eyes turning his attention to the Lunar Dragon Slayer, noting him shaking, and stilling when a dark snarling growl escaped the man...a primal part of him recoiled at the sound, his dragon instantly on alert, pushing him to grab his mate and pull him away from the other Dragon Slayer…

"G...good" Cristoff rumbled, Cobra noticed then Cristoffs hands weren't hovering pushing his magic, they were on Cana. gently drifting over her body, clearing away every bruise, every mark,even the scars were fading as the man worked. He calmed himself and pushed a little and the roaring of the dragon inside Cristoff almost had him staggering.

Vander snapped his dark red eyes up to Cobra curiously, his mates sudden reactions confusing him. He was still learning his way around the whole mate bond, he liked it, no….he loved it, he could admit that, just like he would freely admit he was about crazy for his new mate, the Poison slayer was just...everything, all he'd ever wanted, from his sexy smirks, sinful body and delicious dimples to his sarcasm, sense of dark fun sharp wit and lusty appetite that kept pace with Vanders own substantial libido. Erik also was more conservative in some ways, able to rein himself in faster than Vander could, had a good sense for when to insert caution that Vander often lacked.

Add in the dragon slayer affection and Vander was one happy little shadow mage all things considered, if he had to be bound to someone for eternity, at least Fate had given him someone who would hold up his wrist so they could both flip fate and all collective authority in general right the hell off.

That the man also had a rounded sexy ass and was eager for Vanders more exotic tastes in the bedroom too? Well he had sort of hit the lottery where eternal mates were concerned in his opinion.

But he was noticing his brother was acting off and now his mate was all sorts of tense and looking at Cris like he'd sprouted another head.

"Gods…" Laxus added his own disbelief to the mix and stepped forward a little freezing when Cristoff glanced his way and growled a warning.

"Cris?" The Lightning slayer said hesitantly.

"This...just really has me angry...we're raised to love and respect our women, I fucking hate this country…" Cristoff said harshly.

Laxus relaxed,nodding "Yeah...no argument from me." He agreed, hugging Lucy closer to him, almost grateful she was still out and couldn't see Cana at her worst.

Cristoffs magic worked its wonders and they rifled through Lucys pack and found clothes, Cristoff insisted he handle the woman, gently cleaning her up, creating one of his lunar pools and bathing her in the purified enchanted waters before dressing her, wrapping her in his own furlined cloak and carrying her as they marched through the remainder of the night and well into the next day to put distance between them and the town.

Vander scouted out a place along the border that was well secluded where they could camp and work out how to cross the border safely, everyone agreeing that until Cana came to and regained some strength, they would just have to wait to do the crossing.

Lucy woke a little before lunch time sitting up abruptly and having to snap a hand down to steady herself after giving herself a headrush.

"Easy Tink, you're working without a net here." Cobra chuckled, crouching down by her feet. She realized she was laying on Laxus' fur lined black coat in a small meadow, a babbling stream could be heard nearby and she could see the others putting a camp together, beside her, wrapped in Cristoffs heavy furlined cloak, was Cana.

"Oh Gods...what did they do to her…" Lucy breathed, summoning Virgo and Cancer. "Virgo, could you please see about some boots for her? Then help get the camp set up and Cancer? Her hair...Gods...can you help it? She'd hate this." She said softly, running her fingers gingerly over the other womans cheek, noting how sunken in it was, how there were dark circles under her eyes and her skin was so pale.

"Easy...she's still healing…" Cristoff was there, moving between Cancer and Cana "Her hair can wait Princess…" He said softly and Lucy watched in surprise as he gently ran his fingers over Canas choppy dull hair, noting how much his eyes warmed and softened as they moved over her sleeping friend.

"Hair never needs to wait...I've never harmed anyone cutting their hair…." Cancer said offended. Lucy reached out and touched Cristoffs cheek, drawing his dark blue eyes to her and he smiled.

"She's your friend. I suppose you know best what she would want to wake up to." Cristoff acquiesced, helping sit Cana up while Cancer neatened her hair, getting rid of the chunky bits and evening it out into a short pixie like cut then looking at Lucy.

"You want me to lengthen it out again ebi?" He asked and Lucy was nibbling her lower lip trying to decide if Cana would want that when the brunette suddenly screamed and started thrashing wildly, her foot coming up and kicking Lucy in the side of the head sending her tumbling. Cristoff grabbed her, pulling her into his chest his hands lighting up, a soft rumbling growl coming from him that even made Lucy, shed a bit of the sudden tension.

"Let me go...please...don't hurt me anymore…" Cana whimpered.

"Cana...Cana it's me...Lucy...Cana...you're ok…" Lucy was right there, brushing the hair from Canas eyes and meeting dark wide eyes filled with disbelief.

"Lucy…? I...oh Gods they have you too!" She looked horrified until Lucy cupped her face between her hands "No, no Cana, it's ok...nobody has us...we're fine...look, there's Laxus and Freed and Bickslow…" She said pointing to the men who had come running over when Cana had screamed and Canas eyes scanned over the familiar faces and started filling with tears.

"Bixy...Lu...oh my Gods how did you find me...I was….that man was going to kill me because….oh Gods…" She started crying, burying her face in Cristoffs chest and the slayer tightened his hold on her, rubbing circles on her back and rocking a little in place, he was sitting back on his heels, Cana secure in his lap. He hummed softly, making soothing almost purring sounds that worked, Canas initial wails dying down to soft sobs.

"Cana...you're safe…" Lucy said.

"Are we out of Pergrande? Please Lu, tell me where we are!" Cana hiccupped and Lucy bit her lip.

"Nearly...we're by the border, but far from any settlements You are safe.." Cristoff said firmly and for the first time Cana looked up into the eyes of who was holding her.

Her mind was a mass of nightmares and while seeing Lucy and the others helped, nothing did more for her than meeting those warm soft dark blue eyes that were like a clear night sky. "I...who are you…" she breathed, unsure why she felt better in his arms, a total stranger, over two months in hell and suddenly...she felt...safe and the frantic chaotic chaos of her thoughts settled as soon as she met those eyes.

"Cristoff...my name is Cristoff...I'm a healer Cana." He said softly and she pressed her lips together, he was...gorgeous...and here she was, a complete wreck, she could feel her bones sticking out, knew her hair was gone, her new "owner" had chopped it off so it stank less since she was rarely allowed to bathe and never got to use a brush. She shivered, but warmed when strong arms tightened around her.

"I...I'm glad to meet you…" she managed lamely and Cobra standing a little ways behind her smiled faintly, watching Cristoff smile gently down at Cana.

Virgo appeared then, holding a pair of light brown boots out that Cana, blinking, accepted, suddenly looking down at herself and realizing she was wearing real clothes.

"Are these yours Lu?" She asked quietly and Lucy nodded smiling "Yep, Virgo is going to make you some since we can't exactly go shopping, did you want Cancer to make your hair long like it was again?" She asked and Cana shook her head "No...not until we're out of this shit hole of a country, until then...I want to look as little like a woman as possible." She said firmly.

Lucy nodded smiling at Cancer "I guess that's it then Cancer, thank you so much." She said and her spirit bowed and vanished.

Cristoff started to set Cana back on the ground but her arms tightened around him, eyes widening "where...where are you going?" She asked.

"To help Bix make lunch, you need to eat something mild so I need to make sure he doesn't make something ridiculous." He chuckled, pulling his cloak back up from where it had fallen to her waist and securing it around her again.

"Keep this around you, you're lacking alot of weight right now so you'll get cold easily.." He said firmly, setting her beside Lucy before getting to his feet and moving with Bickslow to where they had built a fire pit, a snap of his fingers and the wood ignited first in white flames then when the wood caught the flames warmed into a normal color.

"Is he...as nice as he seems?" Cana asked quietly, staring after the big man with wide eyes.. Lucy grinned at her "Nicer, a big muscle bound teddy bear of a Dragon Slayer. Come here, I have some cards, we can play old maid…" Cana nodded numbly, trying to remember something desperately important but it wouldn't come in the fried mess that was her head right then so she turned to Lucy and accepted the deck of cards she held out, almost sighing as she shuffled them, the familiar sensation of moving cards through her hands helping her to even out her head.

She froze then, eyes flying wide as it hit her and she looked at Lucy "Lu...Bacchus...we were captured together...he's still in Romell...Lucy...we have to save him!" She said in a gasp.

"Bacchus? Is he why you ended up in that shithole town?" Laxus demanded, he'd never liked Bacchus, the two of them had never gotten along, Erza had been one of few people in Fairy Tail that seemed ok with the mans drunken lechery and that had never made sense to Laxus, the odd friendship between the palm mage from Quattro Cerberus and Elfman that had started after the Grand Magic games so long ago had also been a surprise, considering Bacchus had no problems being a lecherous ass over Elfmans sisters and usually the take over mage was more protective of Mira and Lisanna than Laxus was over Lucy.

Cana met Laxus' narrowed eyes, narrowing hers "Look Sparky, your grampa nixed the best thing I had going in my life so he could run off somewhere, I had to go somewhere and Bacchus offered, and I needed money so we took a job...a fucking crazy stupid job for the Council recovering a berserker collar. Know what it got us? First fucking Berserker we encounter happens to be with 3 others and a bunch of Pergrandian soldiers, we didn't last 3 minutes before we were in magic cancelling cuffs and sold as slaves at the first town the group came to...I'm a woman...they beat me but Bacchus? He's a good looking guy with a nice body...they fucked him every time we stopped to rest….every single spare minute at least one of them was on him….by the time we got sold he could barely walk so don't you dare look at me like that...we have to save him...he got sold into Skyreach coliseum just like I did, only difference was they put him in armor and made him start fighting….I ...I got lucky...the top star gladiator there took pity on me and made it so there was a chance I'd get pregnant and the bastard in that shithole town won the bidding on me. WE HAVE TO SAVE BACCHUS!" She yelled.

Laxus stood staring at her, all of them shocked by what Cana had said, the ragged looking woman breathing hard, tears streaming down her gaunt face as she glared at Laxus.

The lightning slayer looked hard at her then looked at Lucy "what sort of time do we have with Aquarius? Because that spirit saved ALL of our fucking lives when you sacrificed her to summon the spirit king and Cana? Bachus be damned, if its a choice? I'm taking this team to recover that spirit before we go to save his drunk ass because he's never, not once, been there when Fairy Tail needed help and if it weren't for that spirit? You and all of us would be dead right now." Laxus said coldly.

Cana stood shaking, emotionally fried but utterly unable to argue with Laxus no matter how badly she wanted to. Lucy was torn, standing when Cana did she rounded to meet Laxus' expectant face, incredibly relieved to see Cristoff shoulder past the big glowering Lightning mage and catch Cana before her legs gave out, hugging her into his bulky body and fussing quietly at her about letting the cloak fall and exposing herself to the crisp breeze. He bent and pulled it from the ground wrapping her in it again before sliding his arms back around her.

"We have to save him...you didn't see what they were doing there...they made him fight and when he came in they would barely wash the blood off before they chained him down over something and these horrible politicians would pay to fuck him...I had to stand there...stand and watch...couldn't do anything…." Cana whimpered and Cristoff hugged her to him tighter.

"Shhh, it will work out, we'll save him...we won't leave him there, but right now there are a lot of things happening...I need you to calm down..you're still so weak.." He purred at her and she closed her eyes, fisting her hands in his soft tunic and breathing in the sweet dew and mint scent of him, relaxing against the rumble in his chest as it resonated through her frail body.

Lucy saw Cristoff comforting and calming Cana and thanked as many Gods as she could for the mans natural comforting nature, they knew she'd needed it herself and leaned heavily on it since her arrival in Bosco and even more so since leaving Kaleb behind in White Sea.

She summoned Loke, eyes pleading on him as soon as the lion spirit appeared and he smiled at her, that smile...her eyes narrowed instantly, something in his expresion instantly made her wary. "Loke...I know you can't tell us much but how time sensitive is getting to Aquarius?" She asked, wording her question carefully. Her lion bowed.

"You have time to go to Romell Princess, and..Cana...I'm so sorry about what you went through...could you tell us the name of the gladiator that saved you?" He asked, his smile again making Lucys senses wary, he was up to something, that hint of manipulator showing through and she hated when he was like this.

Cana pulled her face from Cristoffs chest. "They call him the Dark Eagle, he's a Boscan, like you…" She said, looking at Cristoff before turning her gaze back to Loke "They threw me in with him after he'd won a fight, I think they expected him to kill me, he's killed a lot of guards, even a couple of senators, he has...wings...they come out sometimes and I heard when the politicians and guards try to tie him down and do him like they do Bachus, those wings come out and cut people down, he's got 5 huge magic cancelling and draining manacles on him, one on each ankle wrist and one around his neck so...since he still can call on his magic now and then safe bet he's strong as fucking hell, has black eagle clan tattoos and...his name...he told me...his real name...it's Zen...Zen Pradesh."

When Cristoffs hand rubbing her back stopped and Vander bolted to his feet, Bickslow dropped the bowl he was stirring pancake batter in Cana swallowed hard, wondering why the three men looked ashen faced.

"Zen...his name was Zen Pradesh….and there was a black eagle tattoo on his right side?" Cristoff asked in a hoarse rasp. Cana nodded, looking up at him. Worried by the way he had gone from so soothing and sweet to rigid and wide eyed.

Cristoff had locked eyes with Vander, then both looked at Bickslow who was already looking hard at Lucy.

"Contact Kaleb Lucy...now…" Bickslow said in a shaky voice and Lucy blinked, frowning

"I promised I wouldn't…" She said

"No need...I can reach him…" Loke said then interrupting her.

"Do it...tell him Zen Pradesh is alive, being kept as a gladiator in Romell and we're waiting to hear back from him…" Bickslow said in the firmest hardest voice Lucy had ever heard from the man, even Laxus was wide eyed but unlike Lucy and Cana he didn't look confused, just completely astonished.

Lucy glanced around, Freed had sunk down to sit on a log wide eyed with a hand over his mouth, Cobra was suddenly wrapped around Vander, rumbling to him the same way Cristoff had been doing for Cana moments ago. What the hell was going on?!

"Zen Pradesh is their brother Tink...the second born son of Arman and Ganier Pradesh, when he was still a toddler they were on a diplomatic trip into Pergrand and there was an attack on the Boscan embassy in Romell, they were told it was terrorists...every living thing in the building was vaporized by a magic bomb...Ganier and Zen were believed dead, Ganiers wedding ring, one of her earrings even were recovered and sent to Arman with condolences from the Pergrandian government but aside from insisting he get himself and Farron out of Pergrand and that Bosco never set foot in Pergrand again, they never did anything about the attack...if Cana's right Tink...and Zen's alive...those fuckers lied and have had him since he was fucking 3…" Cobra explained, describing what Vanders soul was telling him.

"He's an Archangel mage...that's where those wings come from…" Cristoff added softly.

Lucys eyes widened "An Archangel mage? As in...Galasfriel the Light of the Gods Archangel mage? They're...extinct I thought...since Galasfriel vanished over 800 years ago after the holy wars…." She asked.

"Galasfriel would be Zens multiple times over great grandfather...the magic can only be born into a mage, it can't ever be taught, Zen is the first born since Galasfriel vanished." Loke said.

"Oh my...God…" Lucy breathed.

Loke narrowed his eyes, looking upward then at Laxus "I have been instructed to tell you...if we can save the Archangel mage, free him. That the Spirit King himself will return Aquarius to Lucy as a reward...Zen...is important...to the Celestial Realms…" Loke said.

"He's fucking important to us too…" Vander growled, he'd grown up watching his father mourn the loss of his wife and son, with an empty place setting at every holiday celebration, it hadn't been until just a few months ago that his father had stopped wearing his marriage jewelry and he still wore the thick gold wrist band with all of their birthstones, including Zens in it.

"Eat...all of you, stop looking like a bunch of wide mouthed fucking fish, get over here and eat while we wait for Kaleb to contact us back...gingerboy, you contacted our Master?" Presca called, he'd recovered the batter bowl before the contents were lost and was cooking pancakes.

Loke smirked, liking the chocolate haired mage. "I did, and he will be in touch as soon as possible, he's contacting Arman and Farron." Loke replied. The link Kaleb had established with Lucy had made one to her spirits as well, and Loke had made no promises to leave it alone, so he'd been quick to put it to use, the Spirit King had been trying to orchestrate a way to free the Archangel Mage for years but no opportunities that would remove him from Pergrands grasp had come along and the last thing the King wanted was for Zens true magic to be figured out by the evil powers that ruled Pergrand.

If the king there knew what Zen was...he'd have expended every resource he had to harness him, it was only the lust Zen inspired that kept the King from delving farther than basic physical control and suppression, from looking beyond his body and wings to what his magic really was, Zens deadly reactions to their attempts to control them, had kept researchers and the king himself at bay for years, and their base primal desires to possess his body for their pleasure had been the driving force behind keeping Zen...albeit still living in a nightmare but...safe...sort of...the Spirit King would prefer him dead over found out and used against the celestial realms.

"Ok then, everybody calm the fuck down, Van and I have extracted people out of Skys Reach before...it's doable, and we just got spared having to figure out how the fuck to get across the Estrellan border so come eat some pancakes." Presca said.

Vander smirked at his friend "You're an asshole." He called as he turned to give Cobra a quick peck on the mouth, acknowledging his mates attempts at calming him.

Presca shrugged "I've been your partner for how long? I've had to be, call it a coping mechanism."

"Watch the foreplay, I'll get jealous." Cobra said, following Vander to the fire.

Presca rolled his eyes "You know, it's not like it was easy dealing with just Vander...Kaleb better give me some sort of bonus for this shit…" The energy mage grumbled, handing Cana a plate of pancakes as Cristoff was helping her sit down on the grass near the fire.

A few minutes later and all of them were eating in relative silence, staring at the fire lost in their thoughts. Lucy had kept Loke out and he was sitting by her offering quiet comfort.

The buzz of Laxus' com lacrima startled all of them. The Lightning slayer yanking it out of his pocket hastily and answering it.

"We don't have long, coms are traceable, so here's the plan. Get yourselves to a small village called Umberlain, it's just north of Romell, specializes in slave accessories...like...a fucking pet store type industry there but the place is quiet and close to Romell, I've been there and so has my team, the Saberfox is already moving, lay low, stay out of the village itself if you can. The King himself has sanctioned this rescue, Dad is coming with Farron but if I have my way...they'll miss the action, am I clear?" Kaleb said swiftly, Lucy peering over Laxus' shoulder, getting her first look at her promised in over a month and her heart flew into her throat seeing those lavender eyes and that handsome face again, with Kaleb, the reality was so much better than fantasy…

His eyes lifted from Laxus to her for a moment and she felt him,that warm presence almost caressing her before his eyes were back on Laxus.

"You're coming?" Laxus asked and Kaleb nodded, frowning slightly.

"He's my brother, I'd walk through hell to get him back. We'll see you in Umberlain." Kaleb said then met Lucys eyes again once more before the com cut off and he was gone, even his presence leaving her, she almost whimpered at the feeling of...loss...that happened in that moment.

"How far is Umberlain?" Laxus asked looking at Vander. The shadowquip reached in front of him, his hand disappearing into his void storage and emerging with a rolled map that he stood and carried to the grass near Laxus where he spread it out.

"We're about here…" He said pointing to a spot east of the valley the slave town was in. His other hand moved west and south until a finger tapped the map over Romell "Umberlain is, like he said, just north of Romell." He said and Laxus glared at the map, it was far, they had serious ground to cover and a lot of populated areas to get through before they reached Umberlain.

"Fortunately, I've been to the area, but I can't teleport that far with this many people in one jump and I don't know any good points along the way so...we'll have to cover at least half the distance but, we do only need to cover half of it, I can jump us the rest of the way." Cristoff said.

Laxus nodded, relief on his face he looked at Lucy "Think your dogs can help us navigate a way through the populated areas so we're seen as little as possible?" He asked and Lucy nodded, standing and looking at Cana who was frowning and wringing her fingers.

Cana was just about to panic...rushing to Romell, to rescue the man who had saved her life by getting her out of that place was definitely something she wanted to do, and Laxus and the others would undoubtedly include Bacchus in the rescue, but...she could barely stand, so emaciated and frail...looking at that map even half the distance to Romell might as well have been clear across Earthland...she was going to slow them down...hinder them…

"Cana, have you met my dogs? Cobra found the key for me…" Lucy summoned them, and in a shower of gold the two massive hounds appeared, tails wagging elegant heads butting under Lucys hands seeking pets.

"This is Chara, and this is Asterion and...one of them can carry you." She added. Chara turned her head and moved to Cana, sliding her large wet nose under the womans hand and Cana smiled, then giggled when the dog slid her head under her hand and whined, giving her a begging look until she started scratching the silky fur behind the huge hounds ear.

"Won't keeping them out tire you out Lu?" She asked and Lucy shook her head "Nope, silver key, they're not a big drain on me at all and I've had them out all day almost every day since we entered Pergrand." Lucy declared.

Chara laid down, tail wagging and Cristoff helped lift Cana onto the dogs back, keeping her steady as the dog stood back up and Cana was grinning.

"Ok, so while you two work on getting Cana ready to travel that way we'll break camp down, Lucy wanna call out Vir…" The maid popped out before Laxus could finish asking, Loke giving her a fistbump as the two spirits started taking the tents down.

"Gives a whole new meaning to doggie style huh gorgeous?" Vander called to Cana as she was learning where she could grip the dog to hold on.

She laughed though "Not my favorite version." She called back but patted the dogs shoulder "Probably the prettiest to look at though." She cooed to the dog.

"Oh I doubt that.." Cristoff mumbled with a smirk, eyes leaving the smiling brunette as he turned to help the others but not before Cana heard him and stared after him for a moment before Chara moved again and she had to concentrate on her balance and grip on the dog.

By the time they had broken the camp down, Cana had a good grasp of how to hang on to Chara and the group left their comfortable campsite as Asterion pelted on ahead and Vander gave Cobra a departing kiss and wicked grope before he too vanished to scout ahead.

Lucy walked alongside Laxus just behind Chara, who Cristoff was walking alongside, talking quietly with Cana. The Dragon Slayers close attention to her friend hadn't gotten past her, she just couldn't figure out if it was pure concern for her or if there was something more. She hadn't seen Cristoff around someone so injured and frail before, so...it could have just been that, he was remarkably intuitive about feelings, he'd been as great a comfort and support to her the last few months as Laxus and her team had been, so she wasn't sure...but she felt like there...might be...he did growl at Laxus when he was first healing Cana, and that was way out of character for the easy going mage.

Cobra walked along a short distance behind Laxus and Lucy with Bickslow, Presca and Freed and it was Presca who caught the mans smirk.

"Gods...what?" He sighed giving the slayer a narrow eyed look.

"Tink is on to it, Cristoff...well...he fucking knows but doesn't have a fucking clue what to do about it, Laxus is clueless, Bixy and Freed are too and you…" He smirked at Presca,

"You're just trying to figure out how to keep me and Van from driving you nuts, won't work man...you're fucking doomed, embrace it."

Presca narrowed his eyes on the slayer "Fuck you."

Cobra grinned "Sorry babe...I've got my hands full with your partner." He chuckled.

Presca turned his eyes up ahead of them, narrowing them on the horizon, they were in for a hell of a tough time. The mission that had started as a simple seek and recover job was now a rescue mission for his best friends long thought dead brother and another mage enslaved at Skysreach. He wasn't kidding, he and Vander had done recovery work there before but it had been simple jobs, find a politician, a spy, in the crowds and eliminate them or take them and interrogate them for crucial intel. They hadn't ever taken anyone from the pits themselves and hadn't ever extracted anyone...alive.

He didn't doubt they could, was pretty certain that with the group of mages they had, even with an injured weakened one in their midst, they could do it, it just wasn't going to be easy.

He settled into the rhythm of their march, watching Cristoff, the Dragon Slayer was the finest healer he'd ever seen, powerful, and very good in situations like they were in, in heated combat, with all his allies taking damage, Cristoff could keep a team of 10 on their feet and fighting, Presca had been one such mage in the slayers company on a few nasty missions over the years. Vander was his best friend, which was amusing because for a long time he'd hated the shadowquip and his lighthearted undying humor.

Miserable in his own situation, he'd hated that Vander, who carried his own heavy burdens and Presca fucking knew it, still managed to enjoy life and it had driven him crazy that the younger mage would go out of his way, to wring fun out of any situation.

It was that undying humor though, that inner beacon of Vanders that had made presca unable to hang on to his hatred, especially when Vander put himself in harms way to save Prescas cousin, and then, Vanders father and eldest brother had taken on the Steel Council itself to free not just Vander, but also Presca, and all the other Bloodhunters that had been held in the corrupted grip of the old council.

He owed Vanders family...everything. Gods, Kaleb had even offered him a home in and with White Sea, where his cousin could go to school while undergoing physical therapy to get his legs working again. Now he was a working double s class mage, with a beautiful home and a thrilling life he loved.

They hadn't stopped to sleep last night, had walked through the night and into the next day to get the distance they needed from that slaver town, so he was tired, but he trusted Cristoff, knew the Lunar slayer would speak up when they had to have rest, of course, Presca didn't know Cristoff was thinking about nothing but the frail woman on the dog spirit beside him.

His inner dragon was a part of his mother, a piece of Nurems soul was within him, and always, his whole life it had been a pretty calm and content part of him. It spoke up in battle, warning him of things, helping him to fight, in all his years, not once had it ever screamed at him, but it did when he had fallen to his knees beside Cana.

As his hand hand touched her forehead, and skin to skin contact was made, his dragon had started screaming at him….and it hadn't stopped since.

"MATE!" it declared and he'd been almost bowled over by it, had faltered in his start healing the poor woman, earning a frown from Vander.

He could have said something right then, but instead...he was too shocked.

"It's her!" His dragon cried inside him and he had forced it aside, concentrated on healing her as his dragon became more and more enraged within him, as the list of her injuries grew, until it had finally settled in to help him heal every single injury no matter how small. Dragonslayers didn't have to act on their dragons cries, mates weren't set in stone. The dragon reacted to potential matches and Cristoff did have the ability to walk away, to keep looking, but this was the first time Cristoffs dragon had ever selected someone.

Holding her was just...torture, but he wouldn't push anything on her, Gods the woman had been through hell, been enslaved in Pergrand...he couldn't lay something as big as being his mate on her right now,she needed to heal, needed to get to where her thoughts didn't turn on her every few minutes and send her into anxiety attacks. If he told her now, he could become a source of anxiety for her and damn it, right now he was her greatest comfort and he knew it.

The dragon magic, having identified her, would start drawing her to him, the attraction was already there, he could damn well smell it, which impressed him, even in her current state she was still wanting him, the magic clearly was doing what it needed to.. So he'd let it build gently, let her heal,recover, then he would tell her. It wasn't what he wanted, he wanted her, Gods he wanted her so bad it hurt.

Since he was a boy as soon as he'd learned one day he would have a mate, he had dreamed about finding them, prayed for it to happen, he was an affectionate man by nature, romantic and got great pleasure out of doting on a lover, the idea that he could lavish it all on one person forever, not have to withold his heart anymore, could love that person with all he was? That had huge appeal for him.

He could feel how miserable she was, how sad and broken she felt and it tore his heart up, Gods, that he would finally find his mate, and to think that they had been hesitant to go to her aid...even he had been doubtful when Lucy had insisted on it, he didn't doubt Vander had left the man who had beaten her most recently to a nightmarish end, he'd seen what Vanders void shadows did to people. It soothed his dragon a little, but ultimately, he wanted Pergrandian slaver blood on his own hands, covering his sword and darkening his armor.

Skysreach...he wanted to make every slaver in it suffer, every guard...anyone who had laid a finger on his mate...needed to pay. So he walked alongside the large dog spirit, not entirely happy he wasn't carrying her but accepting this worked easier. He would wait, be at her side, protect her, comfort her and make sure she regained her strength, then he would tell her, when he was sure the knowledge wouldn't add to the anxiety she was already carrying, when he felt she was able to handle going through the process of mating with a Dragon Slayer, if she wanted him...he absolutely would not force himself on her, not after all she'd been through, if she wanted nothing more to do with men, sex etc, if she wanted to run off and become a nun in Enca or something, he'd respect that….probably not well...but he would.

So, because his thoughts were so absorbed with her it wasn't until his own stamina, his own body started to complain, as darkness was already starting to take over the sky, that he realized none of them except for Lucy and Cana, had slept the night before and he called for them to make camp.

"Fuck Cris…" Bickslow said with a tired chuckle and the Dragon Slayer gave him an apologetic look. The good thing was Lucys spirit Virgo was not tired and was incredibly efficient, she moved among them and got the tents put up and dinner heating over a fire in very little time as Vander rejoined them a little before Asterion appeared.

Chara left Cana and joined her brother to establish a perimeter around the camp and take up guard duty while everyone settled down to eat.

Cana was shaky, completely exhausted even though she had only sat astride a dog all day. Sitting up was even work, but she did it, clutching Cristoffs heavy cloak around her in the chill air and cursing herself inwardly as she couldn't manage to eat and keep the cloak around her well and she got cold so fast her hand shook and spilled stew on Cristoffs gorgeous cloak.

"Here, you're exhausted, let me help." Cristoff was there, stepping behind her where she sat on the cold grass, a leg on either side of her he pulled her back against him and wrapped her in the cloak, his arm encircling her holding it in place so she could hold her bowl and eat.

"Th...thank you…" She managed, her shivers not quite gone even though, with the dragon slayer, came the warmth of his body and when he leaned in, his nose trailed against her jaw by her ear.

"It's ok...I don't mind holding a beautiful woman while she eats, and the cloak is easy enough to wash." He said,his warm breath on her skin making her eyes close. Oh Gods help her, she was too weak to eat on her own but she'd sure as hell love nothing more than to climb right into the mans lap and enjoy every inch of him. He'd spent the whole day at her side, quietly listening and talking with her. It amazed her, she wanted to think it wasn't just that he was one hell of a great healer keeping close to the weakest person in the group but she knew better than to dellude herself.

She'd seen the ornate broadsword, and his clothes weren't the cheap variety, the man was a successful, powerful mage, tall dark and handsome, he was a walking dream, he could have any woman he wanted and being Boscan, he probably had a lot of them. If she were healthy, still in possession of her curves and long beautiful hair, maybe she'd have a go at him, but like she was? Gods she was probably too weak to do a damn thing anyway, maybe some kissing….she had watched those lips all day, felt them brush the skin of her jaw when he'd talked, she could very much go for some nice long heavy tongue involvement kissing with the man, sure, she'd probably get light headed and pass the fuck out but what a way to go down…

Cobra snorted, almost choking on his stew and earning a raised brow from his mate. "You know...if you've forgotten how to eat I could start feeding you." Vander smiled.

"Stew would burn that pretty cock and that's the only thing of yours I want in my mouth right now." Cobra smirked at him and Vander grinned.

Cana blinked in amazement. "Wait...hang on...Cobra? You and…?" She trailed off, eyes moving over one of the other tasty morsels in the group, really, all the men in this group were hot, every one of them, but Canas "sex on legs" meter burned out on Vander, that man had that air about him, the kind that made it clear to a woman if she took him home she would be walking funny the next day. Cana trusted her judgement in that too, like how she knew Cristoff wouldn't be the riot in bed his brother would, but he'd probably leave a woman just as jello legged because he'd melt all of her, heart and body.

Yes, that was the Dragon Slayer...she could tell as that flawless heavily muscled arm stayed around her and she sat back against the equally well muscled chest, Cristoff was a pampering spoiling tender lover while Vander was a party between the sheets.

"Yeah so you can keep the whole party between the sheets idea all to yourself drunk, fuck the Dragon Slayer, or the Energy Mage, or anyone except, MY Mate." Cobra said turning and sticking his tongue out at Vander who smirked and immediately leaned over and sucked it between his lips, the two falling over backwards a few moments later, wrestling around in the grass.

Cana laughed,shaking her head, wonders would never cease….

"He's not the only one that found somebody, right Cosplayer?" Bix prodded Lucy who blushed and that got Cana, stirred her right up, eyes sharp on her friend.

"Lu...I have been through hell...if you don't give me details I swear to every God I will find a way to beat it all out of you." She said firmly, smiling when she felt Cristoff chuckle.

"I...I got promised…" Lucy admitted, holding up her hand and Canas eyes flew wide. "Promised?! That's like some sort of legal relationship right? Like, you sign papers and such, it's an official relationship?" She demanded and Lucy nodded.

"It's an agreement two people make who feel they want to pursue more, a step below an engagement but a promise both make that that is where they want to go eventually together if things work out." Cristoff explained.

"With who?! Lucy!" Cana demanded.

"Kaleb...it happened right before we left on this mission...Kaleb asked me to promise with him...he's Bix, Cris and Vans older brother…" Lucy started to explain but Cana knew who Kaleb Pradesh was.

"Oh I've seen him! On the cover of Sorcerers Weekly you know full well I get Boscos because they print nudes pretty often...holy shit girlfriend! You're promised to the Guildmaster of White Sea! He's hot! That mean you're over what that prick Gregory did?" She asked and Lucy blushed, but nodded, Gods was she ever past that, Kaleb had shown her in abundant clarity that Gregory had been the whole problem in that scenario because not once had she ever felt anything but bone melting pleasure in Kalebs arms.

"Thank the Gods, I thought you be turned off sex for good for a while!" Cana laughed.

"No...definitely not. " Lucy laughed unable to resist her friends first healthy laugh even if it was a little at her own expense.

"Happy to see it, any of you Pradesh boys would be enough to change anyones minds about celibacy, seriously." She growled running her hand down Cristoffs thigh in a moment of playful teasing.

The Dragon Slayer tensed under her hand though, clenching his teeth as his dragon roared up inside him at her touch. Cana jerked her hand away, about to try and recoil entirely, fearful she'd gone too far, she hadn't meant anything...she was just trying to be...herself…

_I should have known better, gorgeous thing like him doesn't want some scrawny weak ugly whore groping him_…

A little ways away Cobra pulled himself up from setting a nice dark hickey into Vanders neck and glared sharply at Cristoff who caught the look and grabbed Canas hand, puting it right back on his thigh.

"We need to warm you up more woman, your fingers are like ice even though my pants." He chuckled and almost fell over in relief when Cana relaxed and leaned back into him again.

"Sorry, yeah, well...my hand hasn't been tucked into this fur like the rest of me." Cana said, smiling again and squeezing his thigh, this time Cristoff didn't pull away or stiffen, instead he hummed his approval, though he was still clenching his teeth and struggling against his dragon. Gods help him...Cana even weakened and tired was a merciless flirt….


	16. Chapter 16 Whatever it takes

Hestor smiled slowly as he watched people start scrambling, as Kalebs orders came to his team, a team Hestor was part of and had been since he was 14 years old. He heard the Guildmasters directions, listened carefully to every syllable.

"An Archangel mage...the power you could have by mating with one…" The silken purr made his blood chill but steel blue eyes turned to see Kek-T, one of the sisters of Ammit and the first spirit he had ever contacted walking and sliding her fingers over his shoulders, toying with his silver hair.

"You're a Takida...from a long line of Celestial Mages, you turned down your rightful place as the High Priest of Anubis, a life of luxury and comfort to be a guild mage, to follow Kaleb and do you really know why?" She asked in a silky purr.

"Because I was stupid...naive...believed the man would someday return my affections...he is my One Kek-T, don't play your games with me, I'm not in the mood." Hestor snapped and Kek-T put a hand over her heart in mock offense.

"You were drawn to him the moment you saw him, like any Celestial Mage would be to one possesing so much light...and...Archangel Magic." Kek-T smirked when Hestors eyes rounded, but they narrowed quickly, he knew better than to trust her, knew better than to trust any of the spirits of this set of keys until he held them all.

"Why are you being so...helpful? Usually information has to be wrung out of you." He said.

Kek-T started to speak but a deeper voice overrode her. "w-"

"The power available is worth risking...walking the lines on a few rules." Abraxis said, the handsome spirit leaning against the counter of the island in Hestors apartment kitchen.

"Go on...tell me...what I need to do." Hestor smiled. The dark side of his magic, brought by the incomplete set he carried...it was the only stable thing he had now...his bond to Kaleb had been severed by Kaleb promising with Lucy, he had lost his "One" to a Fioran mage, a busty blonde...one of Sei Roos favorite types. So not only had he been slighted, had his One taken, it had been by the very image of what he'd struggled against his whole life. Lucy Heartfilia was just about the poster girl for stereotypical female summoners, bubbly blonde bimbo that she was. Sei Roo about handed her keys on plates while male summoners like himself had to fight for every fucking key, he was blood bound to one of the darkest key sets in existance, while Lucy played with the Golden Zodiac. And now...was fucking and enjoying the man he'd wanted since he was 11 years old and had seen him in a crowded market with his siblings.

That day...watching Kaleb and Farron walking side by side following their siblings...his heart had all but jumped from his chest, both of them, Kaleb and Farron, had inspired him, led him to White Sea, kept him on the light side of magic through all the struggles he'd gone through with his key set...The Hall of Two Truths, containing the sisters and brothers of Ammit...He'd set his sights on Kaleb because Farron had been gone so much, a successful Ambassador before he'd even left his teens. Yes, he'd enjoyed Farrons company, in fact, he had actually slept with Farron more than once, something he'd not done with Kaleb, he and Kaleb always dancing around each other. To have what he had patiently pursued most of his life walked off with by Lucy Heartfilia?

His hatred now was...growing, his resentment over what he had lost, a man he had spent YEARS helping, reminding him to eat, to take breaks, laying in the bay window behind his desk, there for him every day...and that...bitch...had taken it all in less than a month. The dark side of the keys was flowing in him now, like a velvet blanket and he wrapped himself in it as Abraxis and Kek-T started telling him what he needed to do, to gain the power that would allow him to put busty blonde bimbos on their asses and show the world what a real Celestial Summoner was capable of. Even if it meant that he would bring the Heavens down upon one of Sei Roos favorites, he would take back what the Spirit King allowed his little golden girl to steal, and more….so much more….

0=0=0=0=

Kaleb had turned away almost as soon as the Saberfox pulled away, waiting until Lucy was cut off from his line of sight by the ship but spinning on his heel as soon as she did and striding off so fast Thane scrambled to keep up with him. He had work, lots of it, and while normally he delegated very well so it didn't monopolize his days he fully intended to bury himself in it, that and training for the Guild competition in the spring because Emerald Eyes Guildmaster was going to be on his damn knees in front of Kaleb no matter what he had to do to put him there.

The faint glow from the lacrima at his neck and a push of his own magic back into him reminded him he needed to vent some frustration and, since going to the baths and losing himself in a few women wasn't an option, he strode into the gym instead, startling the mages that were either preparing to work out or were changing afterward..

Beck looked up, he was on Kalebs own team, fresh in from the most recent job Kaleb had sent his team out on and looked at his Master hopefully. Kaleb steeled himself, shutting out the minds around him, he walling himself in, only allowing his magic to flow gently through the link he'd put into Lucy last night right before they had finally decided to sleep.

He maintained loose links with all of his family, something they could mentally call to him through if they needed him, it had proven invaluable a few times, especially with Farron, who had found himself cut off from escaping war torn areas and even with Vander or Cristoff with him, in need of more help, so magic or no, they could mentally call out to him and he could hear them. It was a steady constant drain on his magic, but it was minimal, and with three massive origins open, Kaleb could afford it, he'd done it for so long now he didn't even think twice about putting one into Lucy.

"So we can talk, still...be together...in a way at least, if you don't want it I won't do it." He'd told her and she had smiled her eyes drooping with sleepiness. "I'd like it." She'd told him "Do I need to do anything?" She asked and he'd shaken his head, cupping her face and kissing her, letting his magic flow into her and stunned when, at the first touch of him starting to link them her magic almost grabbed his and he felt it, streaming all along the line he made, wrapping around and through his own magic.

He had trained heavily with the priests and Light Masters at the Citadel when the Light had saturated his body, flooded his veins and turned his mindbending magic into something more, something stronger. Bickslow said at first it was like when Kaleb pulled thoughts from people he pulled a part of their very essence with them, but Kaleb had learned to temper it, control it better, so extractions didn't drain the people unless he wanted them to. "It's like you can pull...the light of life...not really their soul but...the light inside of it...it comes to you…" Bickslow had said once years ago.

He could see light magic, how it flowed, if he looked at his own hand he could see the light inside of him flowing through him with his blood. He knew, the priests and Light Mages knew, Kaleb was something more than just a Mindbender who had been gifted Immaculate Light magic, but nobody knew quite what it was. They trusted it though, the light was pure, brilliant, no darkness, no evil could survive it, and it flowed through Kaleb as surely as it did the giant lacrima at the top of the citadel.

He could see the light interact with Lucys magic, how hers embraced it, and how the connection strengthened instantly beyond what he'd even been trying for as her magic built itself into it and right back into him, when it reached him, flowed into him he smiled faintly, her magic was warm, gentle, like a breeze off the Grass Sea, like the way her thoughts seemed to caress him it did the same within him and he let it flow where it would, far too amazed by it to consider stopping it.

He trusted her, believed in her, nothing from Lucy would harm him, and the link it created was strong, he had played with it gently, so it didn't alarm her, his lips moving softly with hers as she sighed into their kiss and almost without realizing he was doing it he had rolled her to her back and moved over her again, settling between her legs, joining their bodies as their magic flowed back and forth through the link, the back and forth sway of it became the movement of his own body in and out of hers, her hips lifting, her arms wrapping around his neck and at some point, as magic and pleasure mingled, the physical, the magical, the lines blurred and his cheek pressed against hers, his breath fanning over her ear as hers fanned over his and how long they were like that...he couldn't have said, he came, they both did, and had both just passed out during that zenith of physical and magical connection and he'd awakened some hours later with the dawn calling to him, surprised to find Lucy on top of him and his semi-hard length still inside of her.

He'd separated from her, marvelling at the golden instead of blazing white link they had, but it worked, it carried thought flawlessly, so he hadn't thought more about it.

Now though, with distance from her growing by the moment, the lacrima on his neck glowed, his magic pulsing into him from it so he knew he needed to vent and taking it out magically could endanger any sparring partner he chose so instead, he'd take it out physically the only way he could right now.

He strode through the main locker area into the smaller private one that was his, his team, Thane, his family, they were the only people allowed to enter this part of the guilds massive gym. Beck followed him into it a short distance behind Thane, the Guildmasters lack of response to his hopeful look made it clear Beck wouldn't be luring the tall blonde into any sexual fun, besides that, Beck had been with Kaleb long enough to know when the lacrima at his neck had that faint glow, the Wizard Saint was in no mood for any pushing. So, he abandoned that and followed his Master, leaning against the wall as Kaleb started stripping down to change into work out clothes.

It was something he could happily watch a million times and never tire of, he'd had no real luck with the Pradesh family. Kaleb willing to indulge him only once, and Emzadi, while she would still take the big beastmaster to her bed every time he asked, he knew he wasn't her mate, so she would never be his either. His bi-colored eyes widened seeing the ring on his masters right hand.

"M..Master Kaleb...are you...Promised?" He asked in amazement.

Kaleb glanced at him and smiled faintly "Yes I am...Lucy, my brothers team mate, she and I decided to Promise." He replied. Beck didn't even try to hide his disappointment, it wouldn't have worked, he'd been in Kalebs team long enough to know he couldn't hide a damn thing from him no matter what he did.

"I AM happy for you…" He sighed, shrugging "Guess I'll toss out all the hopes of a repeat of our fun last year." he said managing a wistful smile.

Kaleb eyed him carefully as he pulled on his work out clothes. "You're a powerful attractive man Beck, you just keep setting your sights on people who aren't right for you, like me, my sister, there are so many wonderful people in this guild who would love nothing more than your time and attention, I've never understood why you latch onto people who do not. Are you avoiding relationships? Sabotaging yourself? You seem to want to be with someone, I've seen you daydream about becoming a father, Gods know I sure couldn't give you that." He chuckled.

Kaleb had always been direct with Beck, the man was uncomplicated, his magic made him that way, controlling animals meant a certain attunement to their uncomplicated ways, so, to respect the man he did consider a friend, he'd always been honest, direct, almost harsh with Beck because the man responded best to that.

Beck heaved another sigh "Maybe, you can be such an ass Kaleb." He observed and the mindbender smirked at him.

"MASTER ass, we're at the guild, not in the field. Come spot for me." He invited and Beck smiled .

"Yes, Master Ass, maybe I'll drop a weight on your damn neck to remind you I'm not some first year mage with stars in their eyes over who you are." He growled and Kaleb laughed, leading the way out into the weight room. Several heads turned when the two big men entered but Kaleb and Beck ignored them, settling into their usual routine when they worked out together.

It helped, he pushed himself harder than he had in a long while, and Beck helped by giving him someone to compete against and gauge his own progress against as they went. By the time they were done they rinsed off and NEEDED the massage room, taking beds across from each other, Kaleb lifting up his right hand and pointing to his ring when the masseuse immediately asked if he wanted full service and she respectfully withdrew the offer and kept her hands nicely away from pleasure points on his body, he noted that, and while he was happy a person working at his guilds gym respected tradition so well, he'd honestly never had a massage where the person giving it wasn't working pleasure points hoping for a response from him. He inwardly sighed, tempted to reach through the link he had with Lucy just to remind himself he had something well worth the deprivation he was going to be enduring in her absence.

Parting from Beck Kaleb went to his office, seeking the solace of his work and for the most part he was immersed enough he didn't think too much about how the link with Lucy no longer felt as heavy and powerful as it had but something felt off and he couldn't quite put his finger on it, like something was missing from the room, he brushed it off as simply a yearning for his promised. It wasn't until he laid back in bed that he really, deeply missed her. His bed was too big, and the sheets and blankets still held a faint strawberry scent that had him burying his face in the pillow she had slept on the night before.

He held out for a little bit, made it two nights before on the third, he reached out to her not long after he had laid down in his bed.

_Are you asleep yet beautiful_? He asked gently, not wanting to wake her if she was but instead of the soft humm of her sleeping mind, he was wholly embraced and almost drowned in her joy at hearing his voice.

_Kaleb! Oh Gods I miss you so much...Vander and Cobra are mating and Laxus is all annoyed because Van found out if he got Cristoffs scent on him Cobra went all dragon sex on him and he...likes that...so he's been trying to cuddle up to Laxus and see if he gets a stronger reaction than he does with Cristoffs scent...and...and being around all that...it makes me miss you...more_… her shy tone made him smile, his hand sliding over the smooth silk of his sheets, compared to Lucys skin it was a rough surface in his opinion, and he'd always adored silk, worked hard to afford it.

_I miss you too, more than I'd care to admit...I've been working out in the gym, training more than I have in years, two things I needed I suppose, but Gods I would rather be spending my nights with you_… He purred and she'd moaned back to him and that had been when he'd decided to try and push their link.

He had pushed actions, perceptions, into adversaries, made them feel things that weren't really happening to them, he had extensive experience doing it, driving the mind to perceive what he wanted it to, real or not, as though it were reality. If he could mentally caress his beautiful promised, kiss her, touch her, he was going to do it because damn it all, he needed it as badly as he knew she did.

_I want you...I want those lips on me...I love when your hands_… she broke off and he felt the shy retreat, smiling faintly.

_Nobody but us can hear or feel anything between us, say what you're thinking my Goddess, I need to hear it, feel it...please_...he wasn't above begging, not after three days and nights without her and more than a month ahead of him of the same.

_When you hold me_… she said shyly and instead of words came images, of his hands closed over her breasts, his fingers teasing the sensitive peaks, he grasped onto those images and added to them until she was mentally moaning again.

"Oh Gods what you do to me…" He moaned through the link and out loud, he was very alone in his home atop the Guild, his blood fiery in his veins as he and Lucy traded ideas back and forth, until finally he was ordering her to touch herself, to plunge her fingers into her body and could almost feel like those fingers were his.

She pushed back, her own desires to be touching him driving his hands over his naked body, and he let her feel what he did, tactile senses travelling through the link for pleasure so much more easily than they did for pain. He'd had no idea it would work so well, and right then didn't give a damn, Lucys eager greedy desires making him grip his own length and start working it until he was writing in the bed, begging for more.

He was smiling when he felt her cum, then gasping as her deep need drove him to push himself over the edge of his own release, the depth of the pleasure traveling through to her and hers did to him leaving him panting, gasping for air with enough satisfaction from the experience he suddenly felt hopeful their separation wouldn't be a nightmarish as he'd expected it to be.

His days were busy, he made sure of it, and he found his brother shared his misery at being separated from someone.

"Gods how are you holding up?" Farron sighed over the com one evening. Kaleb smiled at him, loving his oldest brother far too much to tell him he wasn't suffering as much because his magic blessed him with at least some connection to Lucy.

"I miss her so much it fucking hurts." He said, and it was true, it did, the mental games they were playing with each other at night when she wasn't too wrapped up by either Laxus or Cristoff who were taking turns sleeping with her at night to keep her warm and so she wouldn't feel lonely, something he DID appreciate they were doing though it honestly made a side of him growl and act ridiculously irrational with jealousy. Those games were helping to keep him from having Thane teleport him all the way into fucking Pergrande even knowing the man, while damn good, would struggle through multiple massive distance teleports to do it and he would never be able to justify such a thing...the temptation was still there at times, so he could see her, hold her, fucking be there when she got Aquarius back...Gods he wanted to be there for that, an event that had left a rift in the womans being almost as profound as losing her mother.

He wanted to see those two together again, witness Lucy summoning her and creating a new contract. Besides that, Lucys memories of the spirit were vivid, and he kind of wanted to be there with her if only to prevent the inevitable comment about Lucy needing a man, she damn well HAD one, he was just too tied up with his responsibilities to be at her side...during one of the most important moments of her damn life...he felt horrible about it.

What kind of promised man let his partner go through something like that without being there for them?

"A Guildmaster is who, Lucy knows it Kaleb, and you know she does, you know she doesn't resent you not being with her." His father had soothed him when he'd voiced that very concern.

"It's a big event...Gods...huge for her, and here I sit, handling mage assignments along the border with Seven and trying to coordinate with the military so none of Boscos troops are left without mage support in weak sections of the border...then there's the damn mess with Joya, you know that battle queen sent me another letter? She wants to send an envoy to White Sea, negotiate ME going and spending time with her in exchange for an enhancement to the trade route...I had Thane send her a letter telling her I am A Guildmaster, not an Ambassador and I am NOT something to be bargained for…" He growled and Arman groaned.

"Well, Princess Kurino is supposed to be addressing that issue, that particular Battle Queen too." His father said and Kaleb inwardly sighed, Kurino might be part of the problem he was having with the woman who would have been his owner if his father hadn't found him on that slave ship. Still, years later, she still wanted him, and had been intermittently trying to manipulate things so he came to Joya, a place he had been, but only ever in secret during jobs, never would he ever enter that country willingly if anyone from it knew he was coming.

Kurino had teased him about when she had come last. She'd been particularly brutal with him, her handmaids helping her work over the Wizard Saint for hours. He handled magic cancelling and draining manacles better than most mages did, Immaculate light could not be drained, the most powerful cuffs could only weaken his connection with what flowed in his very blood by so much, and his ability to access it was why he withstood Kurinos treatment so well, not as well as Cristoff did, Cristoffs self healing was spectacular and reflexive, even unconscious his magic would heal him.

Kalebs worked a little more slowly, but it did work. So Kurino seemed to take that as an invitation to do her worst.

The woman was twisted, and Kaleb knew that better than anyone, he'd seen her mind, she was sadistic, and while S&M had never bothered him, he had learned in his lessons with the Sudehpah how to appreciate pains translation into pleasure when it was used right, and bondage, domination, all of it still wasn't an issue for him, it was only because what Kurino did really wasn't sex, yes, she stripped he and Cristoff down and used their bodies for her own gratification, and that did include her riding them, but neither man wanted her, at all, Cristoff, more game for rough play because of his Dragon Slayer magic, had even been interested the first time, had been willing, but after enduring Kurinos brand of "pleasure" neither brother found her attractive or wanted anything at all to do with her.

So, she resorted to drugs, the use of which was legal in Bosco, pleasure enhancement potions and elixirs were common in Bosco, the country had developed the best birth control on Earthland in a slightly bitter little disk you could take before or immediately after sex and it even combatted all known STDs, so naturally, their assortment of sexual experience enhancement accessories, drugs, potions and elixirs was extensive, but Kurino had needed more.

She wasn't dealing with normal men, no, some of the men she used were powerful mages whose bodies couldn't be forced into compliance through normal means, Kalebs light drenched blood purged toxins to the point he couldn't get drunk on alcohol anymore, at least not mundane drinks, and Cristoff was one of the most powerful healers in Bosco. So she had resorted to illegal drugs, succubus venoms, injected into them that forced their bodies to perform against their will.

It took a LOT of succubus venom to overpower Kaleb, the three large bags of it administered through a thick needle right into his neck was how she'd gotten him this last time, and even then, his blood had started purging it and he'd gone soft on her before she'd wanted him to. He was unconscious by then though, the blow to his head knocking him out. He still didn't know if that had been intentional or not.

Thane had said Kurino was beating the hell out of one of her handmaids when he'd been let in to take Kaleb to the infirmary. So he doubted Kurino had wanted that injury inflicted on him, but with Kurino it was really hard to tell.

As it stood now though, he was worried about Cristoff and Bickslow. Vander was now mated,and their father would eventually convince Erik marriage was a great idea, either way, mated to a Dragon Slayer was as good as married as far as Boscan law was concerned, so Vander was safe, but Cristoff and Bickslow were not, he himself, now Promised to Lucy, the paperwork pushed through by his impatient father, was safe, Kurino would never be able to touch him again, well...as long as he and Lucy stayed together anyway.

Just thinking about her made his lips lift even as he was talking to his father and Arman didn't miss it.

"You miss her." He said softly and Kaleb looked at him, sighing in resignation.

"Yes...tremendously...more than I'd even thought I would...we Promised the night before she left Dad, only had one night together as a couple, Gods I put the ring on her the morning she left, we didn't even get to enjoy celebrating that. Of course I miss her." He growled.

Arman smiled "Son, I love you, and I have a deep pride and respect for all you have accomplished and how well you shoulder your responsibilities, even Grenlow says White Sea has never shined as bright as it has since you took over, but darling boy...delegate, Gaza is remarkable, so is Beck, and Thane, I'd trade you all the aids I have in my office for that man, White Sea will stand strong in their hands my son, think hard about that, trust your people and love your promised enough to sacrifice for her...I know you already are to an extent with this mission, Bickslow and Vander are too observant for you to pretend anyone but you is footing the tab for this and you can expect your brothers to refuse payment of their rewards for this or I'll kick both their asses, but you should find a way to join her Kaleb...get out there to her and help her with this, you know how important it is,and you just became promised, get off your butt my boy and treat your woman right." His father said and Kaleb blinked.

Love….Love her enough...the word hadn't really entered his mind much, he'd been too busy thinking of so many other things, and Lucy was so complex, she was...so many things to him because of that. He'd wanted her, was so incredibly drawn to her, the more he was with her the more he wanted to be with her, he couldn't seem to get enough, and he'd never met anyone before who made him feel that way. Like the air wasn't as good without her nearby, the hours were too long when she was gone…

He was too well educated, had read far too many books and seen into way too many minds not to know what love was...he'd just never thought he would find it. He hoped for it, all people did, well, most anyway, there really were people so self absorbed love was nothing more to them than a word they applied to their stronger desired things or most prized possessions, Yuril, his last lover had been like that, what was strange was...he'd been ok with that, with being something she prized, he was intellectual enough, a purely intellectual value assigned to him had been enough for him to have a relationship with a woman who saw him as nothing more than a valuable possession, a tool she could use to advance her career and notariety.

Now...looking back, he couldn't believe he'd let it happen, that he'd been so accepting of it. How could he want a woman like that when Lucy existed? Warm, bright, brimming with kindness, genuine tenderness and affection...real...love.

It was a word Lucys mind went to alot, she loved her spirits, loved her nakama, and….where did he stand...he wasn't sure, but Gods did he want her to love him, and...in doing so...guide him, teach him the one thing he couldn't seem to learn...romantic love. Gods Cristoff about dripped it, Vander knew how to play with it, Bickslow was as bad as Cristoff and Farron, Farron was pining over someone and wouldn't even tell their father who it was. He made trips back though and Kaleb had thought to ask Hestor some time, since every time Farron came home he seemed to drink scotch and play chess with Hestor a lot.

It was more than chess too, he smiled faintly, Farron and Hestor had slept together more than once now though Hestor had just smiled one of his little smiles when Kaleb had asked about it.

"Whoever wins gets to choose what they want to do next, sometimes Farron wins, sometimes I do." He'd shrugged. Which led Kaleb to believe it was simply sharing pleasure and nothing serious, since Hestor had been so dismissive of it.

That was where he was, he realized, nearing the third week Lucy had been gone he knew, he wanted her love, needed it, would do anything for it, and he started planning how he was going to get his sorry ass from White Sea all the way across Pergrande...then Lucy called out to him and through the link he saw what was happening and recoiled.

Lucy was reading...hearing...the thoughts of someone she knew, picking them up because the person was reaching out in desperate need screaming into the cosmos for salvation, deliverance from their suffering, and those kinds of mental screams were, to him, deafening, but Lucy heard them only faintly, because their link was stretched, he'd been pouring more of his magic into it to maintain it, such was the nature of his need for her.

But now, now she was using a variation of his magic, hearing the cry of anguish, the light of Lucys magic marrying his own light and making Lucy capable of drawing on Kalebs strength through their link, using his magic so she would hear and be able to respond to a desperate call. It figured Lucys need to protect all she loved would make the light in her shine so well that even Immaculate Light rose to her aid and brought with it, his magic so she could answer a call for help from someone she cared about.

It staggered him, and terrified him, his magic wasn't easy to control, an angry thought could be physically dangerous and Lucy was prone to them, her murderous musings often amused the hell out of him, she'd thought all sorts of terrible things about their waitress the morning they had gotten their rings and eaten at the cafe by the jewelers. While those thoughts were funny restricted to the confines of a person who couldn't give them form and substance outside their head, if she was tapping his magic that meant if she did it more, she could hurt someone without meaning to, and, knowing Lucy, if she did, it would devastate her.

So, until he could get to her, get his eyes on the magic, find out how exactly she was using it,accessing it, and, was able to help guide her in managing it, he cut her right the hell off as soon as he told her Vander was getting her friend.

Severing that link was physically painful for him too, it had become like a lifeline, his connection to the woman who had become so important to him he'd Promised with her the first time she'd let him know she wanted more from him than friendship, because he was so keen to protect that feeling with her, so determined to make it work, to protect her and see her happy.

He sensed the light that was missing in her when he'd met her, known that beautiful woman was meant to just radiate it, and he wanted to see it, wanted her to have all of herself back, no matter what he had to do...even giving himself over to her without much thought. Him...not thinking something through completely before acting….the Wizard Saint Mindbender….He could almost laugh at himself but he was just too damn happy with the results to consider poking fun at it.

When Lucys spirit reached out to him soon after the rescue of her friend, his news had the Guildmaster rendered immobile for a few moments…

_Say that again...and Loke...if you're teasing me I swear to the Gods I will strip you naked and tie you down and let Cobra and Vander have you_. He had growled.

_I would never tease about something like this Kaleb, your brother, the second born son of Arman Pradesh, Zen Pradesh, the Archangel Mage is alive, he's been kept by Pergrande as a slave his whole life, he's currently a gladiator at Skysreach Coliseum in Romell. Lucy and the group up here want to know what you want them to do, your brothers are ready to storm Romel_l. Loke told him.

_SO AM I_….Kaleb snarled back but softened, it wasn't Lokes fault this had happened to his brother, Gods...his brother was alive...he had to reach his father immediately.

_Tell them I'll be in touch in minutes and to wait where they are until I contact them_…

His first inclination was to mobilize his entire guild and ram White Sea down Romells throat until it coughed up his brother, but he knew better, his fathers reaction though...that nearly had him doing exactly that.

Never again did he want to watch his father break down like he did in the moments after Kaleb told him what he had learned.

Arman Pradesh,always together, always so strong, the pillar of their family, the love that they all had grown so strong from, fell to his knees sobbing.

"Alive...oh Gods...and a slave all this time...what sort of Father wouldn't know...why did I believe them?!" He had sobbed but it hadn't lasted, Arman Pradesh was too strong, too shrewd, and now, far too pissed off to stay down for long.

"They will pay for this…" He growled and Kaleb had drawn a slow breath seeing the fire in his fathers usually loving green eyes.

"Contact Farron, tell him to get down to the lobby of the consulate building, I'll have him picked up in a few minutes." He'd said "And prepare yourself to depart and assemble your team, I know Gaza will need to stay behind, but I expect power Kaleb, Give me powerhouse mages who can and will kill and lay waste in whatever direction I point them without reservation. I will call Emzadi myself once I speak to the King."

He said and Kaleb had bowed his head and the second the com shut off Thane had run as fast as his feet could carry him for the door,flinging it open as Kalebs power flexed, cracking windows and blasting the door off its hinges to fly across the hall and imbed in the wall, Thane sighing and shaking his head for a moment before turning and hurrying back, and the mages Kaleb wanted ducked their heads, stopped what they were doing and ran to answer their Guildmasters call, leaving friends, teammates, spouses, staring gaping in confusion after them because no matter where they were or what they had been doing, when Kalebs voice rang in their heads, they responded without question. He almost never called them this way, and all he called were his most powerful, most loyal.

White Sea had mobilized like this before, during the former Guildmasters assault against the deadly seith guild that had ultimately resulted in Kaleb finding Bickslow when they were children. Kaleb had brought the guild to bear against other threats before, but this precision mobilization rapidly became, for all who were called, clear evidence that their Guildmaster wasn't the weak man the Master of Emerald Eye claimed he was.

Teleportation mages were sent to meeting points to gather the people Kaleb needed, and, before Arman had Farron at his side on their way to the skyport where the Kings own ship, the Aisipal, awaited them, the captain of the ship was already watching in wonder as teleport mages brought White Sea mages to the deck of her ship where the tall Guildmaster stood beside his aid, greeting them all and sending them to their quarters. All told Kaleb was bringing just over 200 mages and the captain of the Aisipal recognized many as they came aboard, she had to more than once remind her crew not to act like idiot fangirls as some of the most famous mages in Bosco appeared on their ship.

Cidalise, the Tiger shifter and metal mage from Sevens deadly shifter core. Kittar,a Panther shifter displacer mage also from Sevens military experiments back before Nuryev had overthrown his mother and taken the throne. Ariss, the shy but powerful Tomic Dragonslayer whose Draconic father, Dullieruth, called the massive library complex at White Sea Headquarters his lair. Romino, White Seas young Archive mage who would be able to help move the ship and handle navigation with pin point accuracy.

When Arman strode aboard, Farron at his side he smiled faintly as Thane came to him, placing a lacrima tablet in his hand with the list of mages, their abilities and pictures that Kaleb had summoned and were already aboard. He'd meant what he'd said before, Kalebs aid was incredible, if Arman could lure the man to work for him he wouldn't even feel guilty stealing him from his son, but while Thane would work with Arman, his loyalty was completely Kalebs, Thanes love of the guild was soul deep.

"Excellent has Emza…" He was cut off by strong arms wrapping around him and though Arman rivalled his sons in his stature and his physique, he was still lifted off the ground, a deep growling purr filling his ears and making him smile.

"Papa, ohhh tell me this is true...he's alive and I get to melt the capital of Pergrande!" Emzadi said, her orange eyes fiery with a mixture of both affection for her father and the burning fury she'd been struggling to contain since her father had called for her.

Like Cristoff, Emzadi could teleport, anywhere the sun could touch, so the 6 foot blonde had arrived on the deck of the Aisipal before Kaleb had and had already crushed her older brother in one of her typical dragoness hugs. Cristoff would be the one she'd go all out on though and Kaleb fully expected to see the massive slayer winded and drug to the ground when their little sister was reunited with her favorite brother.

"What about Xally?" Emi asked looking between Arman and Farron.

"She's in Iceburg, we'll slow down so Thane can teleport down and bring her to the ship when we get close to Leesbren where she's been doing some work for her thesis." Farron replied.

Emzadi smiled "Our brother...oh Papa...who found him?" She asked.

Arman looked at Kaleb who smiled "My Promised...Lucy found a friend of hers, made her team leave their path to rescue the woman and it turned out...our brother had saved her life and got her out of Skysreach where he's been a gladiator for….years." He said quieting.

Emzadi snarled, the air around her heating "I've never been to Pegrand, someone won't let me take missions into that country." She said leveling a fiery glare on her brother.

"You would never, not in a million years, be able to avoid standing out in Pergrand little sister, women are worth less than dirt in that country so I would never put you at risk by sending you there. No...but I think if any women can give Pegrand a true feel of what their vile beliefs deny them, you and my Lucy will do that." Kaleb said and Emzadi quirked an elegant brow.

"YOUR Lucy? And just who is this Lucy?" She demanded and Kaleb almost blanched realizing he hadn't spoken to Emzadi for more than a few minutes here and there as she'd been on a mission since before Lucy had arrived, they had talked a good bit about Bickslows return but Kaleb hadn't mentioned Lucy to her.

Farron looked seriously at Kaleb

"Kaleb, where is Hestor? I was looking for him when I got into White Sea City and he hasn't been around, hasn't returned any of my calls and that's...really unlike him." He asked.

Kaleb blinked, realizing he hadn't seen Hestor either for a while, sometimes Hestor would leave, go to the Academe, or key hunting, but he usually let Kaleb know.

"We need to know where he is...Thane? Could you find out where Hestor is? He had to have gotten my summons to report to the ship for this mission…" Kaleb frowned. Thane nodded

"Yes of course Master Kaleb." His aid responded frowning as well.

Arman rolled his eyes, marching past his son and patting his shoulder leaving him to handle his sister while Arman headed for the bridge of the ship, he wanted to be in the sky travelling at the best speed the huge gunship could make about 5 minutes ago, his son was waiting to be returned to him and he meant to make Pergrande regret what they had done, for every ounce of suffering his son had gone through, for the death of his beloved wife...he would make them pay.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy turned slightly, smiling a little as she watched Cana wrap her arms around Cristoffs waist, the big Dragon Slayer having stood up from where he'd been bent finishing packing a tent, he handed it to Virgo as Cana leaned against him. She was sure now, two more weeks of travel and Cana had put some weight on and become more herself, which had translated into her getting into some blush inspiring conversations with Cobra and Vander and, she had slept every night in Cristoffs tent with him. The first couple of nights Lucy was in there two, the two women sandwiching the big Boscan between them, but Lucy had watched one night as Cristoff, in his sleep had turned to Cana and just enfolded the woman, burying his face in her still short hair and purring.

Cana had wrapped herself around the big slayer too, nestling under his chin and wrapping a leg over his hip. She didn't have nightmares when she was with Cristoff, so, after she woke screaming the one night she and Lucy had tried to share a tent without Cristoff, Lucy had started sleeping with Laxus and Cana had slept with Cristoff.

The card mage had started blushing, actually blushing around the big dragon Slayer too, and they had become inseparable, like Vander and Cobra were when Vander wasn't off scouting solo, he'd started taking Cobra with him though, the Poison slayer becoming more comfortable with travelling in his mates shadows and through the voids and not wanting to be separated from him all day anymore.

Cristoff turned in Canas arms, smiling down at her and running a hand through her short hair before pulling her in for a proper hug. Lucy didn't doubt anymore what she'd started suspecting, Cana had to be Cristoffs mate and when she had come to that conclusion Cobra had caught her eye and nodded, giving her a confirming wink and proud look she had smiled under. She'd gotten after him a little later about not telling her but he'd fended her off.

"You were on it Tink, far be it from me to deny you your meddling. Now, we just need to get the musclehead to tell Cana." He'd said as they had walked along one day.

"He's probably waiting for her to get stronger, and...besides that...we're not exactly in a place where it's safe for him to claim her…" She observed and Cobra had hugged her into his side and ruffled her hair.

"Yep, those are his reasons, the drunk though is starting to find her inner lecher again and the dragon magic is just feeding it, she's gonna pin the guy down some time soon whether he's ready or not if he doesn't tell her." Cobra sai quietly and Lucy sighed, smiling, watching Cana reach up and pull some of Cristoffs long black hair over his shoulder so she could play with it, Cristoff smiling and kissing her forehead before turning to go help Bix with the final tent.

Cana caught Lucy watching and grinned, moving over to her. "That man…" She made a frustrated sound and Lucy grinned.

"You like him." She observed and Cana rolled her eyes.

"Lu, nobody "likes" men like that, they lust full throttle, soak their panties and daydream about sinking their teeth into them." She said in a rush then smiled at Lucys giggle.

"He's such a good person...I...I've never been so attracted to a "good" man before, I usually just take my tumbles in the sheets with badasses like Bacchus and call it good…" She said wistfully.

"Cristoff IS a Badass Cana, double S Century class mage, a knight and a Dragon Slayer, that's pretty Badass." Lucy said with an arched brow and Cana smirked.

"So, what you're saying is I should get down on my knees and take what has to be a very fine thick long dick in my mouth and worship him with the appropriate deep throated enthusiasm men like that deserve?" She asked, gratified when her friend blushed but also impressed that was all she did, the Lucy she had known before Fairy Tail disbanded would have been red as a tomato, not just a little pink and screaming at her to shut up after a comment like that.

"What I'm saying is, don't discount Cristoff just because he doesn't treat you like shit, I know you Cana, you've always gone after guys that didn't care about you, even Bacchus, he's just, as you have said so often, " A frenemy with hefty fuck benefits", Cristoff...a man like him...he'd be good to you, treat you right, with respect...and he'd fuck you till your legs didn't work right." She added with a wicked wag of her eyebrows.

Canas mouth fell open, eyes wide on her usually prudish friend.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lucy Heartfilia? Because the Lucy I know does NOT talk about sex or say the word "fuck" in reference to sex!" She laughed.

Lucy smiled "I am embracing being Boscan." Lucy declared proudly and Cana smiled, her mirth fading.

"I...I hope I can...Cristoff offered me a place in White Sea….said as second in command of the guild he could even place the seal on me…" She looked at the ground and Lucy stepped up and hugged her.

"White Sea had been strong for more than 400 years Cana, the guild has more than 4000 members and has a young powerful master that would never, ever even consider shutting it down, if you join White Sea, we'll be guildmates again...and you'll never have to worry about whether or not your guild will still be there when you come home from protecting it." Lucy said, the note of bitterness and resentment in her voice not lost on Cana, she'd felt it too, badly.

"I hate that the old man did that, I hate that MY old man shrugged it off like it was nothing, took up a long mission for the council and disappeared again….I really didn't have anywhere to go Lu, Fairy Hills was destroyed, they weren't going to rebuild it, I lost everything, Bacchus called, said he'd take me on a big money mission and I'd have enough jewel I could find another place to live and I jumped on it...I...I didn't have a choice…" Cana whimpered and Lucy hugged her harder.

"I know...I came back after sacrificing Aquarius and found the guild gone, Mira told me it was disbanded, I watched Gajeel scoop Levy up, promising to stay with her and make sure she was ok, he took her to go work for the runeknights, and I went home and Natsu had left a note on my bed...all it said was "Going to train, be gone a year maybe more….see ya" that was it...my supposed best friend...all he cared to do, Erza and Gray just...vanished, went wherever the fuck they went. Cobra says Erza hooked up with Crime Sorciere and is travelling with and frequently fucking Jellal, and I'm happy for her but she hasn't called me...not even once...neither has Levy or Gray…." She growled and Cana pulled back, wide eyed and shaking her head.

"You know what?" She said and Lucy looked at her, angrily brushing the couple of tears she'd shed thinking of her "friends" away, upset with herself that she still cried over it, Gods knew it was obvious none of her friends missed her much.

"Fuck them, fuck all of em. You know I would have called but...pfft...being enslaved and shit really fucks with your social life let me tell you! Fuck them Lucy...you and me...still sisters, and I know you've been wrapping those legs around the sexy Guildmaster of White Sea...you wicked bitch...I'd like to wrap mine around a certain Dragon Slayer…" She said turning to watch Cristoff lift the last packed tent up and hand it to Virgo.

"Fuck...do they all wear tight clothes? I mean...Is it a thing in White Sea that men with bodies like gods wear tight clothes...like a rule? Because holly shit, Cristoff and Vander both…I'm almost willing to take Cobra on for a little taste of that smirking sex on a stick he's mated with…" Cana groaned.

"You keep your cunt in your pants Drunk, that tight ass is mine, go fuck tall dark and muscled, and while you're at it, ask his ass to tell you about Dragon Slayer mates, maybe ask him where his is." Cobra suddenly appeared wrapping his arms around Cana and Lucys shoulders.

Lucy elbowed him in the ribs, they had agreed, MOSTLY because Cobra had said they should, to let Cristoff handle things his own way and stay out of it, but Cobras comment was almost shoving the pair.

He grunted and leaned over and kissed her cheek with a chuckle

_ERIK, you, YOU are the one who said we needed to butt out and here you are practically dropping it in Canas lap_! She mentally yelled, gratified when the Poison slayer winced, her ability to shout into his head was new, had come along with the whole revelation something had changed in her because of Kaleb and Erik had found his mental ears were as delicate as his physical ones.

He squeezed her to him as Cana tilted her head.

"Do you guys even know where your mates are? I mean...did you know Vander was here in Bosco?" Cana asked and Cobra sighed, fuck him up the ass sideways Lucy was right, he should have kept his yap shut. Cana was just getting on his nerves admiring Vanders body whenever she wasn't leering at Cristoffs and while he loved seeing his mate in that skin tight shadowcrafted black leather he was always in, he had almost asked him to make something a little looser so Cana didn't have such a fine view of Vanders fine ass hugged by tight black leather, or his nice package equally well wrapped. He almost started drooling, glancing around to find his mate smirking at him, having felt Cobras thoughts turning wicked.

"No, didn't know he was mine until I touched his skin for the first time...you know...when you and Cristoff touched the first time you were unconscious drunk...I gotta go, I need to pin a certain smirking shadowmage to a tree before we set out today…" He said swiftly moving away, Vanders laugh carrying across the camp.

"Oh you can try little Dragon...but we'll see who pins who!" He called back and Cobras smile tilted into a smirk with a low growl and Vander vanished with another laugh, the Poison slayer veering away from the camp while several sets of eyes rolled.

Cana was staring at Cristoff, watching him lift his pack and it vanish into requip storage then feeling her mouth go dry when he reached up to pull his long black hair back into a low tail, wrapping a beautiful silver wire clasp around it as he walked alongside Bickslow toward her and Lucy.

She'd been unconscious when he'd first touched her so he could heal her, what if….she shook her head, dismissing the idea before letting it form, no...she had never ever been that lucky. Cristoff had a mate out there somewhere, the best she could hope for would be to get into those tight pants before he found that mate, maybe they could be lovers for a while...watching his thighs stretching the fabric of the dark blue pants he wore tucked into knee high black boots, catching a glimpse of tanned skin and a ripped belly and abs as he worked his hair into cooperating with being held in the clasp he'd chosen, bulging biceps straining the black long sleeve shirt sleeves, heavy pecs stretching the fabric over his broad chest, sweet Gods he was delicious and to think she'd just spent the last several nights wrapped in those arms and hadn't tried once to get to that tanned skin...seriously...she needed to get her shit together.


	17. Chapter 17 Reaching Hell

A/N. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the rewrite on this story. It's slow work, carefully building things into the story, removing major parts, one character has been completely removed, an OC that wasn't my creation that didn't really fit the story anyway. Thank you so much to those who take the time to leave reviews, they really help me to see where I've hitting the mark and where I need to enhance things, add more detail. You're all great inspirations. Those sending me PMs, you as well, THANK you, this story has been so well recievedand so enjoyed not just by me, because of course it's a part of me, but by so many interesting and wonderful people who write to me, leave reviews, drop me messages. THANK YOU...DESNA

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Sei Roo narrowed his eyes on the Raven spirit "You shouldn't even be here." he said and the dark man shrugged "Even you can't stop me from delivering messages. I may not live on this plane anymore, thanks to Apollo, but I can still walk it, the Makers give me that right and you can't deny it without pissing them off. So… your Golden Girl just took another Celestial Mages "One"." Corvus observed sitting on the Kings desk.

"He became HER One, earned her trust, her love. Their relationship could bring about some hugely needed changes Corvus, Cassiopeia insisted this was perfect, and the Makers want certain magics restored to Earthland, then the Fates MUST make certain allowances. Lucy did nothing maliciously, she is a good woman, like her mother, like her whole line and crossing her into the Pradesh line will make amazing things happen for the future of Celestial magic and you, the fates and the Makers all know it. I have not stopped Male celestial mages from happening, even though I feel the magic should be exclusive to women, I accepted that judgement of the Makers and even Cassiopeia resentfully leaves the males alone. I will not allow any harm to come to Lucy for this, what happened happened innocently and with no interference from me." The Spirit King said firmly.

Corvus cocked his head "Mehturt, Ra and Set are watching, the will of the three carries weight and is significant on Earthland. Their temples are large and prosperous all through Stella and bloodlines from there are ALSO favored Sei Roo. I'm just here to tell you, the fates were not happy about that broken bond, and it could cause just as much darkness as the good you talk about. Be aware, more than you and Cassiopeia watch these things and this has caused problems to begin. You should have seen more education into that girls hands, does she even KNOW about the One Magic, about her own need for a One?" The Raven demanded and Sei Roo stood, glaring down on the spirit.

"You are no god Corvus, you are a spirit, you have NO authority to speak to me this way!" The King snapped.

The Ravens head cocked, and he seemed to be listening to something before the sharp black eyes snapped back to the King and suddenly the King and Corvus vanished from the Celestial realm, emerging in a cavern where a large loom worked and three crones were working on it,all three turned and hissed at the visitors.

"You did this, through inaction, you allowed this to happen." One growled pointing to a place on the loom where threads were shredding, burning. She pointed to three souls hovering, the threads from them in flux "You should have seen her taught Sei Roo!"

A woman with shimmering starlit hair came out from behind the loom and Sei Roo drew a breath "Mehturt…"

"you allowed your chosen child to walk into a situation that has been carefully maneuvered for years and did not warn her to think of any celestial mages around. the One Bond has Been broken, Darkness will come, you cannot assist your chosen in this battle. Cassiopeia wants them to fight over the archangels, so be it. The Hall will have its pound of Flesh for its Keyholder." She said.

Sei Roo blanched "NO, Lucy did nothing wrong."

"She did, through not being educated, which, as your chosen, I would have thought you would have bothered to do," Mehturt arched a brow just slightly, "You favor that bloodline, covet it like it is a precious item, yet to leave them to no education. The events that are to come, from the breaking of TWO one bonds, to the darkness that will follow because of this, Sei Roo? It falls upon your heads, we cannot interfere, The Hall is in Play, the last keys call in their anger over this. Live with the fact that you may have very well sent your precious little girl into Death's Fingers. Your want for her to have the best, ignored the Fates and their plan. You burn the future, burn the weave...and it will come unraveled, which will spell the end of Earthland."

"She was meant for another, Sei Roo," Mehturt gave him a firm look, "if we find that you tell any of her Spirits to intervene, tell her anything? Let Cassiopiea do ANYTHING to interfere, including going after her Former Fated One? I'll drag you by your beard and her by her hair before the Hall, watch their judgement come and if you try to fight...I will do all in my power to call the Makers. You've created this dark starry firestorm, now you get to sit and watch it either burn or be put out by the pieces on the board." the goddess sobered, "pray, Sei Roo, pray hard that events set into motion to reawaken the Triad again on Earthland are not totally fucked. Ra will be another of your worries, if his Chosen does not awaken because you just had to mess with things." The Goddess said sharply and Sei Roo frowned.

"I will speak to Cassiopeia, but she rarely interferes, she's too busy...shopping and ordering her children around." The King said.

"You may be wrong about that, but...whatever." Corvus shrugged and looked at Mehturt and the Spirit King "We done then?"

Mehturt vanished and Corvus chuckled "Guessin so." He said and Sei Roo was suddenly back in his own realm, Corvus nowhere to be seen and the King sat for a few minutes before he narrowed his eyes "Leo!" he bellowed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Just over two weeks of marching and they had only had a few minor issues along the way that Vander and Lucys dogs had been able to handle efficiently, Vander discarding the bodies to the voids so no trace of them would ever be found.

They were close to Umberlain, close enough Vander took Cobra and went to look and see if their forces had arrived while everyone else waited impatiently in a well hidden thicket Lucys dogs were guarding. They were all tired, but two weeks had built into all of them a strong need to rescue the men they were coming to save.

Cana slid down into Cristoffs lap as he sat with his back against a tree, everyone was staying silent, they were ¼ mile from Umberlain, and didn't want to be seen or heard by anyone travelling the road nearby to or from the outlying farms they had passed.

She'd worked up her courage, and just last night she'd slid her hands down his chest, over the hard ridges of well defined muscle, gripped the hem of his shirt and shoved it up, her hands eagerly moving over him, almost driven mad by the feel of his smooth warm skin, she'd already been slowly mapping all the hard plains of his body with her hands over his clothes, and he would tighten his arms around her, growl in her ear, but never stopped her. It had given her just enough confidence to keep doing it, to give in to the steadily growing desires for him and touch him when they settled each night in his tent.

Last night though she hadn't tried for subtlety, she had blatantly pulled back in his arms, met his questioning eyes and shoved that shirt up, seeing his eyes darken, silver start to bleed through the deep dark blue and hearing his breath hitch had made her own stall, her lips parting as her fingers glided over his skin.

He let her do it, eyes never leaving hers, lids dropping when she curled her fingers over his heavy pecs and dug her fingernails in. Still he didn't stop her, he didn't do more than react with a soft hiss, his muscles tightening under her touch until she slid her hands to the waistline of his pants and started to ease her fingers under it. Then he stopped her.

"Cana….not yet…" He growled, a hand coming to still hers and she'd blinked at him.

"Y...yet?" She asked, a rejection wouldn't have surprised her, in fact, she'd expected one, she was still scrawny, a little bony in places, with short still dull hair and had a slave brand on her hip, nothing like the gorgeous artwork that ran down his right side, she'd gotten to see him bare one day when they'd had to cross a shallow river. She had ridden across on Chara with Lucy, but the others had waded across, Cristoff, once he saw Laxus wet to his chest had teleported to the other side and made the mistake of teasing Laxus for not thinking to do the same damn thing..

So, Laxus had hit Cris with a well placed bolt of lightning and tossed the big slayer into the river, not to be outdone, and unfortunately for Laxus as Lunar slayer in command of tides and waterflow rates, Cristoff drenched the lightning mage.

Both men emerging dripping wet and snickering at each other, each too well aware that while they could land another good hit on their opponent, their opponent could give as good as they got. So they just changed out of their soaked clothes right there on the riverbank. Cristoff starting first without a thought because he was Boscan and simply had no modesty about such things, he'd yanking his wet shirt off tossing it onto the grass then undone his belt and Cana had watched wide eyed and slack jawed as he'd shimmied his way out of his tight wet pants.

She had not been wrong about how nicely nature had endowed him...or Laxus for that matter since the Lightning slayer got equally stripped down to change into dry clothes. But her eyes had spared only a brief glance for Laxus, riveted instead to the tall powerful body of the Lunar Slayer. He'd caught her looking too, and had smiled, winked at her as he'd pulled on fresh dry boxer briefs made of a clingy shiny black material.

Gods the little drops of water running from his wet black hair over that deeply tanned skin, how he'd just glistened under the sunlight, it would have been a fucking religious experience to go over and lick those drops off that hard glorious body.

So she had gotten a full view of the man and the vision had stuck with her, giving her something pleasant to daydream about as they walked.

Laying in his tent she had stared up at him in confusion though and his eyes had softened, a hand coming up to brush gentle fingers over her cheek.

"Not yet…" he breathed again and Cana frowned impatiently, she had never been one to deny something so simple, so beautifully satisfying as good sex, and she knew, without any doubt, sex with Cristoff would be far better than just good and Gods help her she wanted him, wanted to feel him, learn what his brand of lovemaking felt like because he was so gentle, so sweet and even tempered, considerate and intuitive but she at the same time felt the power of him, deep and lusty and he had that primal side, those deep sexy growls made that clear. She'd never been with anyone anything like him, her lovers all tended to be intensely selfish, seeking only their own release, but Cristoff...he was so giving, so willing and eager to do all he could to please….how would that translate into sex...

"Then when? And why not now?!" Cana demanded, she'd been through hell the last couple of months and the idea of losing herself in this mans arms sounded like the closest thing to heaven she had ever come across or even dreamed of.

"Soon, just not yet." He responded shifting her hands up but not off his body and reaching back to grip his shirt and pull it off over his head. She smiled, immediately snuggling in, pressing firmly against the bared expanse of his chest, her fingers tracing one of the wolves among his clan tattoos.

He growled softly as she did, and kissed her forehead.

"You know, each of us slayers has the gift of being able to take a mate, someone who completes us, is perfect for us,...who we, the moment we have the dragon soul meld with ours, are made to complete…souls our dragon will recognize as potentials for us, some Dragons have many, some only a few, but we know them when we touch someone, our inner dragon tells us" He explained and she sighed. She knew about slayer mates...it was why she hadn't gotten to fuck Sting Eucliffe, the sexy bastard was already mated...to Rufus, so when she'd gotten the white dragon all nice and drunk and gotten her hand down his pants she'd been unable to make anything beyond him smiling happen and Rufus had yanked her hand out of Stings pants and explained to her why she was not going to be wrapping her whore legs around HIS dragon slayer.

Granted, she didn't remember all of the rather detailed lesson in Dragon Slayer mating, but she remembered enough.

"A sweet way to tell me you can't have a relationship, I get it, I wouldn't want me either, I was just…" She started and he growled, grabbing her chin and tipping her face up and Canas whole world stilled as full warm lips slanted over hers, the scent of night time dew and mint filled her senses. He kept the kiss from deepening though, pulling back trailing more along her jaw to her neck, a sharp fang teasing her earlobe . As he gripped her hand and this time moved it right between his legs so she could feel the very large bulge, twitch as her hand slid over it and his hips bucked into her hand, and groan escaping him followed by a growl.

"Do I feel like I don't want you?!" He demanded and she swallowed hard, almost whimpering as her fingers tried to explore some more of the evidence of his desire but he removed her hand as swiftly as he'd placed it.

"I can not have a relationship of any meaning with anyone but my mate, that's true however YOU, Cana, are a potential mate and Gods I want you...I want you so bad. I fucking NEED you, you're all I've wanted since I was a child and first understood what a mate was." He breathed and her eyes flew open, her mind stalling as it registered just what he'd said.

She pulled back, her hands buried in his black hair pulling him to look at her.

"I...I'm what?" She whispered. His eyes were so soft, warm on hers her heart did a flip in her chest "A potential mate for me, someone I can be with...forever, have children with, share my soul with.…" He replied and Cana blinked in stunned shock. No...no it wasn't possible, Cana Alberona never, not ever got lucky in any meaningful way. Her life had just never been that easy and the fates had certainly never been that good to her, ignoring her prayers all her life starting from when her mother got sick, through years of her father not knowing or really caring who she was or that she even existed.

She was worthless, coming to Pergrand had just shown her how deep that lack of worth could go and there had been times she'd felt almost like she belonged in Pergrand and it was somehow fitting her life would likely end there.

Yet...she had awakened to these incredible dark blue eyes, had found peace, comfort, safety in his heavily muscled arms and...she was happy with him...daydreamed after the first day she had come to among Lucy and the others about the raven haired slayer continuing to shower her with affection, understanding...acceptance.

That was where Cristoff had tipped Canas understanding of men off its axis, men did not just accept women like her, they agreed readily enough to fuck her, to drink with her, to have her suck them off, but her as a person? That never happened, even her Nakama turned away with uncomfortable looks when she got upset, when tears filled her eyes, only Lucy Erza and Levy had ever stayed when that happened.

Cristoff though...when she started to cry, and she was so good at hiding her misery, she had a lifetime of practice at doing so, but she couldn't ever hide it from him, he always was suddenly there, his arms wrapping around her, those tension melting rumbles coming from his chest as he nuzzled into her hair, pressed reassuring kisses to her temples and forehead and held her while she cried until she would pass out in his arms, and she would wake up with him still holding her too.

The man was just what Lucy had called him, a big powerful...teddy bear and he was clearly utterly unashamed of that, what was more, even Cobra seemed only mildly interested in teasing him about it and Cristoff never cared at all when he did.

Tall, sexy, with midnight eyes and silky raven hair, powerful, successful, kind, gentle...and...he was supposed to be...hers?! She stared at him doubt filling her eyes.

"Tell me again…" she whispered shakily, certain she had misheard, misunderstood.

Cristoff saw it, recognized what she was doing and cupped her face between his large hands "You, Cana...could be my eternal mate, the missing piece of my soul I have waited for all my life...I could belong to you and you would be mine as I would be yours...always." He said softly and as her mind spun he pressed those full soft lips into hers again and sent her whole being spinning.

"I...and...we can't have sex because I'm a potential mate?" She was confused as hell now, if he was hers, if she was his eternal mate…. why the fuck did he still have clothes on?!

He smiled,kissing her again, sending her mind further spinning.

"Not yet, mating takes time, we don't have that time right now...and I hadn't meant to drop this on you yet but...we will be fighting and...I wanted you to know before it all began." He said as he was pressing kiss after kiss into her neck, shoulder and collarbone.

Cana whimpered, he panties were ruined, she was hungry for this man on every level, his lips felt...incredible...and she couldn't have him because of the timing?!

"Oh...fuck...so...you're...mine but I can't, we can't do anything about that? Because sweet Gods Cristoff, if you're mine I want you naked and inside me now not later...Just a little sex?" She pleaded as he kissed across her collarbone and throat, adoring the rich chuckle she got and how his arms tightened around her and he held her like a treasure.

"Oh Cana...I don't do anything in a little way...you want some release...I'll give it to you…" He trailed off, and, his arms left her, he pushed her back against the sleeping mat, moving over her, his dark eyes locked on hers, the sexy smirk firmly in place and Cana was going to cheer, was lifting her legs to wrap them around those trim hips but he slid down, and started trailing kisses and nips down her body and she whimpered, oh no way...no...she couldn't be this lucky...she'd only once met a man willing to go down on her and Bacchus only did it until she was wet enough to fuck, this man was...Gods was he really hers?

He didn't strike her as the type of man to come up with lines or play with her, no...she'd spent too much time with him, talked with him, cried on him, fallen asleep listening to his heart beating and she didn't believe he would lie about any of what he'd said...his mate...she was his mate...did that mean he would look at her one day like Cobra looked at Vander? At no point in her life had she ever thought a single man would be enough for her, she loved variety, excitement...but that was before she had spent months in a slave pit, prayed to die more times than she could count, and now...a frivolous wild life just wasn't all that appealing, now….more than anything, she wanted to feel safe, stable, like the world wasn't going to flip off it's axis at any moment, and...like she mattered to somebody.

So many what ifs...he'd said "have children" and that was like ice water in her veins, pregnancy meant no drinking, no smoking, none of the things she loved, how would she handle that? Sure she hadn't had a drink in ages so was...clean...in a way but Gods she wanted to drink, get ripping fall down drunk but...he was so sweet...but she'd be a terrible mother, she was sure she'd be awful...

Her thoughts, her worries...all left in a rush when Cristoff dragged a sharp fang across her breast over his shirt that she was wearing, the second night she'd crawled into his tent she'd forgotten to ask Lucy for pajamas and he'd pulled out a silky soft black t-shirt that had instantly become her favorite nightgown. Now it was pushed up under her arms and the Lunar dragon slayer was teasing her breasts, skilled hands moving with his lips teeth and tongue to make her wriggle and moan beneath him, arch her back up seeking to press herself into his warm body but he denied her that, his hands sliding down to grip her hips and push them down as he slid lower, now kissing over her flat still slightly sunken in stomach.

She almost cringed seeing his tanned hands against her cream colored skin, fingers careful not to grip too tightly to the hips bones still showing. He saw her look and growled, his mouth moving to kiss the brand on her hip, dragging his tongue right over it before he sucked at the skin by her hip bone and Canas eyes glistened with tears at the meaning he was showing her.

"You're so beautiful...there is no part of you I don't want…" He purred against her skin and she shuddered, heart hammering in her chest...oh Gods...thank you...thank you for hearing me, all my life I felt like you didn't give a fuck about me...but sweet Mavis...you were just saving him for me...knowing he'd find me… the prayer flew through her addled head ending when Cristoff slid her panties down, discarded them and gently spread her legs.

Moments later, his eyes on hers as he'd kissed the inside of her thigh, as fingers had spread her lower lips, a digit trailing through the center he moaned "So wet...you smell so fucking good…" He growled and her legs were slid over his shoulders and Cana could scarcely suck in a breath as his warm lips closed over her center.

She thought Bacchus was skillful, the palm mage could get her soaked in seconds once his mouth was between her legs, but no...Bacchus didn't do anything like Cristoff did, Cristoff was driving her insane, thick arms wrapped around her, keeping her legs spread wide, her hips up off the bed set at an angle he changed as he needed to,as his teeth, tongue and lips played with her, tongue sliding through her folds then skillfully dancing between those lower lips as he held them apart with his fingers, assaulting the very sensitive flesh between them, teasing her opening until she was panting, writhing on the sleep mat, begging him for more and he gave it. He'd deny her nothing but what he himself wanted almost more than air, he was honestly in real pain, his erection straining against his boxer briefs and sleep pants, his dragon out of its mind having a potential mate spread out before them, screaming at him to stop playing and take her, mark her, make her his.

Gods he wanted nothing more, wanted to bury himself in the snug hot wet velvet of her sex and stay there for days, set his teeth into her flesh, feel her come undone around his cock instead of his tongue, fill her with his seed over and over again, but he had to wait, she'd become vulnerable if he started the mating, she would distract the other slayers possibly dangerously, Gods above his own brother had bothered him while he'd been mating with Cobra, especially since the little shit had been all cuddling up to him to steal his scent so he could get his slayer riled up.

Cana would drive Laxus crazy, and Emzadi was coming, his sister was, by his reckoning, the most powerful Dragon Slayer he knew of, a true growing Dragon Queen, when she finally mated,she was going to become a force on par with every one of the wizard saints and Gods of Ishgar, exposing Emzadi, who could get more feral than him by far at times, to a half claimed mate, especially a woman...he couldn't risk it, could not risk puting Cana in that danger, now that he'd found her he would protect her, and not claiming her yet was protecting her. It was hell on him...but...it had to be.

She had little stamina, so long in misery the intimacy, the feel of gentle hands on her body, warm lips and his husky growling endearments, promises of the life they would have together, of how he would adore her, never leave her, protect and cherish her with every breath he took had all of Cana coming apart under him until she gasped out her end, sobbing over how it felt, over his promises that to her, as broken as she was, as lonely and endlessly never feeling good enough, after all she had been through to have this man, kind and tender, handsome and strong, offering himself to her forever, it had her whole being reeling with a happiness she'd never dreamed she'd ever find.

Then, add in the bonus that he not only happily went down on her but he was fucking amazing at it and the wicked Cana was purring right along with the rest of her. Oh the fates had blessed her with a man that rang all her bells, from the ones that so desperately needed tenderness, reassurance and affection, to the naughty dirty ones that needed someone who could match that side of her...like he'd said...made to complete her...Gods above he so was.

Twice he'd driven her to bone melting ends that night, and now she slid into his lap, reveling in how he tipped his head up as she came into his arms eager for her to kiss him, as if she would ever pass that up! She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his thick black hair and kissed him breathless, ignoring the little wolf whistle from Vander, though the shortly following crack of electricity followed by Laxus cursing because Vander always fucking dodged his shit had her smiling against Cristoffs lips.

"I think I love your brother." She whispered and Cristoff chuckled quietly, nuzzling into her neck and drawing his cloak around them both.

"My whole family is going to love you." He said softly. Cana smiled pulling back to smooth back the heavy strands of shiny black hair her greedy fingers had pulled free from the silver wire clasp that held his hair.

"I really want to meet Kaleb, see the man who coaxed Lu out of her shell." She whispered back and Cristoff grinned, glancing over to where Lucy was smacking Laxus for cursing so clearly when he'd missed hitting Vander, the big lightning slayer trying to grasp her wrists and get her under control while biting back his yelps at being assaulted by the hot tempered little blonde.

"He adores her you know, I don't think either of them realize how much they mean to each other yet, but I've never seen my brother fall for anyone before, and he's just gone crazy over Lucy, Gods...I claimed her as Kin the same day I met her...your friend is very special...like you." He purred softly, nuzzling her again and making her giggle quietly before she turned her face into him and caught his lips again, pressing him back against the tree and almost devouring his mouth, her tongue plunging past his lips hungrily until he was writhing a little beneath her and growling at her domination defiantly.

"Compliments will get you everywhere…" She said breathlessly when she finally pulled back and he growled low at her again, smirking back at her "That so?" He asked and she nodded, trailing her hands down his chest and drawing a soft gasp from him when she ran a bold hand right over the growing bulge in his pants.

"F...fuck...Cana…" She smirked, Rubbing over him wickedly and loving how his breath stuttered and his eyes rolled back. They were partially hidden among some foliage, all of them were spread out through the trees, waiting, Kaleb had contacted Lucy and she'd led them to this spot not far from a small farm about ¼ mile from Umberlain where they were waiting, staying hidden and mostly quiet.

"Mmm, bout time I got a little taste of my Boscan Dragon…" Cana purred and slid down his body under his cloak. She shoved his shirt up as she went kissing over hard well sculpted muscle and inwardly groaning at just how built he was, how badly she wanted him bare under her, so she could just fucking look at every inch of him, she could swear that while she had seen some very beautiful male bodies, Cristoffs was by far the finest she'd laid eyes on, the rich tanned skin, the gorgeous wolves and runes, the cross over his heart, big bulging pectorals, ripped abs, a hard well defined six pack and the deeply defined v that led right to what she was eager to get to...

Cristoffs eyes flew wide and her grabbed her arms stopping her, shaking his head at her. "Cana…" He glanced around and she smirked up at him.

"What? Can't stay quiet? I thought you were a well trained soldier, knight and mage?" She teased and he growled at her. "Woman…"

She slipped one of his hands, and, in a display of some of her own skill, had his belt undone in one flick of her wrist, she pulled the thick leather belt free and handed it to him "Bite this if you need to big boy, I'm gonna enjoy this…" She purred at him and yanked his pants open, smirking when his breath caught.

His hand holding her other arm tightened on her and she met his eyes "Please...Cristoff...I need this...I'm so...well...we're going back there…" She finally said, her voice shaking and his eyes softened, hand dropping from her arm a faint smile curling those full lips.

"I'm yours…" He whispered and it sent shivers through her right to her center...so much for her panties...but she lowered herself, carefully getting her hand into his pants, biting her lip at the width and weight of what she grasped...oh Gods was he ever going to feel good when she could finally have him…

Yanking his pants down he helped, shifting so his long legs stretched out on either side of her and his hips lifted so she could pull his pants and underwear down enough to free him she wasted no time and smirked at his strangled moan when she wrapped her lips around him.

His fingers dug into the grass and dirt as Canas fondled him while her mouth latched around the head of his erection, tongue playing over the sensitive flesh.

Cristoff was skilled, but damn it...so was she, this was Canas element, she had taught the ladies of Fairy Tail how to give good blow jobs since she was a teenager and now that she had this glorious man spread out beneath her, she was going to show him a little bit of who he was going to mate with. Make him see she wouldn't disappoint him, that she could give him as much pleasure as he gave her last night.

As she started moving up and down his length, licking, kissing, sucking her fingers stroked under his heavy sack and was engrossed, utterly, in how he reacted, how his body felt, how he tasted, everything, she didn't see him reach back and grip the tree behind him, or his claws digging deep into the bark but she looked up and saw his teeth bared, fangs glinting in the shifting light through the trees.

Hidden by his cloak she had her way with him, and he reacted almost exactly like she'd hoped, just quiet, and she loved watching his head tip back, the soft growls, gasps, how his mouth fell open and his eyes squeezed shut as she worked at him, showed him how much she just lusted after every bit of him, how she could satisfy him, keep even a lusty Boscan Dragon Slayer happy.

Cristoff could scarcely manage air, he had about as much sexual experience as Vander, and that was without counting his full moons, he was prolific because he just...loved love and in all that experience, he'd had more than his fair share of women go down on him, many hoping to show him something that might make him stay with them for more than a night, it never worked, not even for the handful of very experienced women who had tried it, even a couple of men who had been well talented. In all those experiences, nobody had ever done to him what Cana was doing.

He could barely control himself, wanted to start ripping their clothes away, needed the violence of burying his claws deep into the hard bark of the tree behind him, so he could keep his hands off of her. His dragon was beside itself, he was a dominant slayer by nature, very unwilling to be dominated, and very very much needing to take his long awaited mate. His body trembled with it as she sucked athim, licked over his flesh, steadily took more and more of his will from him with her very skilled use of her mouth.

He'd held out on some of his lovers, when challenged could resist even talented lovers during oral sex, lasting beyond their endurance to maintain their onslaughts. His dragon though was giving him no choices, his mate wanted him, wanted responses, his dragon knew it and, trying to show her how badly he wanted her, it and her had Cristoffs body writhing, his breaths coming in sharp ragged gasps when he could breathe at all with how intensely good she was making it all feel.

He had no access to any of his usually keen senses, so did not notice Vander maneuvering Cobra with him into a tree, the pair smirking down at the writhing Dragon Slayer, both knowing full well Cana was under that long black cloak that was steadily falling away as Cana kept shifting to work her dragons body.

He was such a big man, in every way too, but his skin, smooth, silky and he kept himself so very deliciously neat, she'd only had the pleasure of two other Boscan men in her experience and they had also been like this, so neatly kept, clean and healthy, neither though had been the beast Cristoff was...Gods this mans body...Cana was beside herself...nails dragging over rigged muscle that tightened under her touch her eyes feasting on every tanned and tattooed bit of him as she used every bit of skill she possessed to drive him mad, to see that body writhe, watched that broad chest heave as he gasped in breaths.

_Oh just you wait gorgeous...I am going to rock your damn world when I finally get to have you_… she thought.

Above them, Cobra had stopped watching, Vander had him pinned now bent back over the fork of two massive branches in the tree they were in, pants down and legs spread, the shadowquip gripping his ass with his long fingers as he took Cobras length into his throat and Cobra forgot all about Cana sucking off the Dragon Slayer below them, as much as he'd wanted to heckle them, interrupt them just as Cristoff was ready to cum, his mate, watching his brother writhe, when the cloak fell aside seeing Cana humming and so deeply enjoying working his brothers body had made him want Erik, not that it was hard to trigger Vanders sex drive, it always seemed to be humming and ready in the back ground.

So he'd suddenly grabbed Erik and slammed him in the notch between two large branches and kissed him, hand skillfully sliding between the Poison slayers legs while the other gripped a hard rounded cheek and Gods if his Dragon wasn't responsive, hard in seconds and ready for him he'd yanked the mans pants down and fallen on him, sucking the rigid length like a delicious popsicle and Erik had, like Cristoff was beneath them, sunken his claws into the bark of the tree, head falling back, eyes fluttering closed as Vander drew back sucking so hard Eriks mind couldn't work anymore until he reached the flared tip, drug his tongue over the sensitive flesh paying careful attention to the ultra sensitive slit at the end not wanting to miss any of the precum seeping from it, then his lips tightened and he plunged back down his length as he gripped Eriks ass and pulled his hip so he was thrusting into the shadowquips tight throat.

Below them Cana was doing much the same to the Lunar Slayer, both Dragons helpless under their mates attentions.

A short distance away Lucy was gaping at the scene in the tree and Laxus shifted her off his lap, trying his utmost damndest not to be turned on by either scene unfolding nearby and also deciding electrocuting the couple in the tree would not be productive nor helpful in their current situation no matter how tempting.

"Fuuuuck." Bickslow breathed on Lucys other side and she blushed crimson, dragging her eyes away, Gods had Vander meant to position Erik so all of them could so easily see exactly what he was doing to his mate?!

"Shit...scuse me...I don't think I should be in current company while I go handle the hard on this just gave me…" The Seith said and Lucys eyes flew wide, a little eep escaping her as she jerked away from the Seith, he was already moving off to thicker bushes though.

Freed was sitting smiling faintly watching the whole thing, he wasn't turned on by seeing those two, more than anything he was waiting, Romino was coming, and they were going to rescue Zen, and soon enough he would be pinning the elegant lavender haired Archive mage down just like that, having his way with Rominos tall wonderful body just as sinfully as Vander was enjoying Cobra in that tree or Cana was Cristoff beneath it. He wasn't jealous, he was happy for them, especially for Cana, Cristoff was a good man that would treat her like a treasure, and Freed had always liked Cana, it warmed his heart knowing she would never be alone again Cristoff would take care of her, would love her like she deserved...like he hoped Romino would one day love him.

Gods did he wanted Romino too...like nobody ever before...a stollen kiss had left Freed in the worst depression he'd ever endured after leaving Bosco, returning...having the handsome young lavender haired archive mage steal into his room that night shortly after they had come to the Pradesh home...it was burned into his memory as a turning point for his whole being.

Watching that man cross the bedroom after Freed had sat up in surprise at hearing the door close, he'd shed his shirt...suit jacket, eyes the color of the sky locked with his as the lights of the Grass Sea had flowed over him, shimmering in his silky hair.

"Freed…" He'd breathed raggedly "That kiss….please...please tell me it meant something because I've thought of little else…." He'd admitted and Freed had felt tears leave his eyes as he realized this man had felt all he had that night before he'd left Bosco all that time ago...and still did…

"It's haunted me...Gods help me I want you Romino…" He'd rasped out and the other man had rushed to the bed, tackled Freed back onto it and that whole night...that whole incredible night Freed had gotten all he'd wanted since he was young, every kiss, every touch...they had writhed against each other, whimpering into touches, kissing, biting thrusting, gasping and whispering endearments in a hundred languages, explored every part of each others bodies and Freed had screamed that wonderful name over and over through the night and his heart had soared every time his had been wrenched from the kiss swollen lips of the refined mage.

But he was Raijinshuu, Laxus depended so much on him and Evergreen had already left them for love...he couldn't leave Laxus, couldn't do that to the first love he'd ever had even if it had been almost entirely one sided, he had adored Laxus for so long even the stunning lavender haired man naked in his arms couldn't talk him away from Laxus' side but Romino was shrewd, and wanted Freed too much to push where his lover wouldn't bend, he wasn't willing to break something that meant so much to Freed.

So, after they had sex under the trees on the beach, he'd finally gotten Freed to agree they would keep seeing each other, they would work with the distance, and Kaleb had solved it for them, whenever Freed returned to the guild there was always a teleportation mage waiting to take him to wherever Romino was, many times right into an airship bridge where the Archive mage interfaced with the ships navigation and engines to allow the ship to "Phase jump" across massive distances. It was unconventional...but Romino was graceful, accommodating, patient...and had greeted Freed the last time he'd returned with rings and hammered gold chokers sitting by a paper and two pens, Arman Pradesh smiling a few feet away, ready to witness and file Rominos Promise to Freed and Freeds to Romino.

He looked down at the elegant rune covered gold band on his right hand, smiling...he was loved….adored...for who he was exactly as he was, his loyalty to Laxus left in place and respected and it had made him love his beautiful Archive mage all the more. When this was over...he prayed they would find Laxus' mate, because he would not leave the mans side until he knew someone was there who would care for him like he did, Laxus needed that, and for a time Freed had thought Lucy would be that...but he couldn't deny Lucy the precious and rare happiness she had found with Kaleb, so he would stay with his Thunder God, and he and Romino would continue as they were, and when it did happen, and he was free to give all he was to another, he would devote himself completely to his gorgeous promised...who loved him for who and what he was.

So he watched Vander and Cobra, saw Vander draw a body wrenching orgasm from the Poison slayer and smirked, looking forward to his next chance at seeing Romino helpless under his own hands.

Moments later he saw Laxus move swiftly away, muttering about needing to take a dip in the icy river nearby as Cristoff came undone for Cana.

Cana moaned as her dragon finally could hold out no more and with his body shivering, threw his head back, hips lifting into her, wood splintering between his fingers as he came, his heated release filling her throat and she took it all, swallowing him down greedily, Gods...men usually had such a bitter salted taste but Cristoff...minted moonlight...the texture was still something that no one could ever really enjoy, but she would be eagerly after more...especially with the added bonuses of watching this god-like body writhe under her ministrations.

She climbed back up his body, licking at the sweat she had brought over his skin, loving every heaving ragged breath, knowing she had reduced this man to this shuddering gasping mess, she had seen this gorgeous man to completion and left him smiling, head tipped back against the tree, shaking bark from his fingers as she sucked on the wolf over his right pec.

"Gods help me...what you do to me…." He breathed and she smiled, confidence rushing through her, he liked it...he really did...wasn't turned off by her boldness, wasn't shocked...no, those midnight eyes were brimming with nothing but affection and pleased surprise. He nodded upward and she froze,mouth falling open seeing Vander sitting back from between Cobras legs, wiping his mouth with his wrist.

"Fucking Voyeurs." She said and Cristoff laughed, covering his own mouth to keep himself quiet.

"You start sucking cock in the open and expect everyone else to what? Just sit and watch? Please...not when I have my own willing mate to play with." Vander purred down at her, resting his chin on Cobras naked hip looking down at her smirking, wine colored eyes lit with naughty humor.

Cana grinned back up at him "Imitation is fine flattery, I'm happy I could teach and inspire." She said and Vanders eyes narrowed.

"Teach? You think you could teach me how to suck a cock? Sister dear I've sucked more than you have, and I've made Sudehpah cuss and cum against their will." He returned.

"Aww, you're so cute thinking you've blown more men than I have, I've been focused, only dick, I haven't been distracted by pussy honey and I know you've fucked and eaten out plenty of that while me? All men...I'm specialized, a master of one not just good at everything." She said.

"Fucking hell Van…" Cobra growled as Vanders fingers, still wrapped around one of his ass cheeks dug in far harder than he'd meant them to. He snapped his dark red gaze back onto his mate, biting his lip as his gaze slid over that gorgeous now flacid cock resting between lean muscled thighs. "Sorry babe...pull your pants up, I need to talk with Cana…" He said, bending and kissing Cobras stomach before he vanished, reappearing right next to Cristoff, pushing right into Canas space, long fingers sliding through her hair as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I'll bet you I can make mine pass out in an orgasm before you can get Cristoff to." He purred into her ear and both Cobra and Cristoff froze, their ears not missing the soft challenge purred into Canas ear.

"Oral only?" Cana demanded, a hand flashing up to grip the Shadowquips silky red streaked black hair and pulling him back to meet his dancing eyes.

"Of course." He agreed and Cana grinned, lunging forward and kissing the Shadowquip in a very hard, very Boscan acceptance of terms. While two dragon slayers growled over their action.

"Deal." Cana said and Vander grinned trailing a hand down Canas cheek and chuckling when Cristoff slapped his hand away.

"We'll see who the master is." Vander purred, and vanished again, curls of smoke and shadow playing over Cana and drawing another warning growl from Cristoff before Cobra who had just gotten his pants back up and was freeing himself from the crook between the branches when his mate reappeared, his substantial weight pressing him back into the tree.

Long fingers slid into his hair and teeth gripped his ear as that black leather clad body pressed into him and Cobra groaned helplessly, "Fuck Van…" He rasped, Gods he adored his mate but the shadowquip was just….so fucking good...so intensely good at setting his blood on fire.

"Baby, I'm going to be testing your endurance for a while…" He purred in Cobras ear and Cobra sucked in a shuddering breath, smirking, his clawed fingers gripping Vanders hips, slipping his thigh between Vanders and bucking it up into him, knowing how hard Vander got when he gave him a blowjob and making the shadowquip curse softly. "You mean I'm going to test your determination sexy, because I aint helping you win that bet you just made, you're earning that shit, this dragon doesn't pass out during sex. No matter how good you are with your tongue." He said.

"Oh? Are you challenging me too?" Vander asked, pulling back a brow up, his wine colored eyes dancing with wicked interest.

"Warning you, it's more likely gonna be you passing out first, before me or Cris do." He said and Vander grinned, eyes narrowing, shadows slithering under Cobras clothes making the slayer hiss.

"Challenge accepted." Vander breathed against his ear.

He'd just started to suck on that gold hoop, fully willing to get started right away on proving himself the master of sex he was sure he was when Vander froze, feeling a familiar pressence in his head.

"_Enough fucking around, we're here, Dad's in no mood to wait for play, We have a plan, Thane and other Teleport mages will be dropping to the small team on the ground and everyone will start getting positioned, you'll feel your guild seal pulse and burn in a moment, it's so all of us can identify each other in the coming battle, you will feel White Sea mages magically different, be mindful and DO not use large spells unless told to and never toward a Guildmate, you'll have less than 20 minutes once we begin moving you to familiarize yourself with the altered magical signature of the guild seals so you can work and coordinate, anyone not so marked is considered a threat except for these two_." Kalebs deep voice resonated in every single mind and images of Zen taken from Cana and Bacchus, also from Canas memory flooded every single mind.

"_Those are the two we are rescuing, they're within Skysreach, and once we start moving you, you'll hit the targets fed to you either by my direction or Farron or Ambassador Pradesh who will be able to talk into your ears or through this mental link, you can also communicate mentally with anyone with a White Sea Guild Seal so coordinate with each other, all of you...Romell killed our people, has enslaved some of our own, do not hold back, show no mercy_."

Lucy couldn't even breathe, she felt Kaleb...felt so much power...all of it his, familiar and as comforting as it was shocking in its scope.

A moment later Thane appeared by Cristoff and Cana and the pair disappeared. A gentler softer voice came to her

_We wont see each other until this is finished my sunrise...be careful, and if you need me...call_... it was Kaleb, a private message just for her even as he was coordinating, answering literally hundreds of questions, handling more than 200 mages.

_Kaleb_… she couldn't put it into words...it was more than words could handle, all she felt in that moment she pushed through her link to him and felt him respond, answer her with his own feelings, caressing along their link right into her heart, making warm wonderful promises and reassuring her. He believed in her, was sending her to fight because he didn't doubt she could at all, as much as she knew she meant to him, he trusted her abilities...her strength...and her heart tightened in her chest realizing it…

Kaleb was the first person, ever, to completely believe in her, and he was a master of a vast guild over thousands of powerful mages...She narrowed her eyes, Lokes key coming into her hand as she felt a soft hand touch her shoulder, immediately felt her guild seal burn as it flared with the one on the mage at her side,the man smiled at her, he was stunning, with blood red eyes and long black hair, the smile flashing large fangs too.

"I'm Lucy…" She said and the woman smiled "I'm Kittar, nice ta meet the masters Promised, feel the seal? Memorize it, make sure yer spirits know it, it will be what you'll sense from every White Sea mage as we fight, keep attacks from hittin them, be aware of where they are oui?" Kittar said in a distinct Encan accent and Lucy nodded, the mage watching her while she closed her eyes, reaching and wrapping herself around the feel of the strong magic signature of the guild seal, feeling another come up to them and glancing over to see Presca then Freed crouching by them.

Kittar watched them, Presca nodded first, already well comfortable with reading magical signatures, he wouldn't have an issue with this, when Freed and Lucy had nodded, Kittar smiled, lifting his deep red eyes toward the south. "Let's dance." the man said and they were pulled in by his magic, the thicket vanishing.

Cristoff had barely gotten his damn pants right when he and Cana were laying on the deck of the Aisipal at Kalebs feet.

His brothers Lavender eyes were glowing, radiant as his magic flowed and Cristoff drew a careful breath, reaching for Cana, the magic pressure around Kaleb was uncomfortable, Cristoff had fought alongside Kaleb in situations like this before, it was the only time there was no doubt why his brother was a Wizard Saint, while it didn't seem so, and few could feel it because Kaleb contained it so well, the scope of Kalebs power was immense, and when he was working like he was now, there was no hiding it, no protecting those around him from it.

"She needs a guild seal." Kaleb said and Cristoff nodded, accepting the stamp from Kaleb while Cana lay on the ground, gasping, shaking she had no resistance, too little strength to cope well being so close to Kaleb while he was using his magic on this level.

Cristoff looked into Canas wide eyes, pulling her to him and teleporting himself to the far side of the ship to give her a little relief, it wasn't much, Kalebs magic was everywhere, but it was better with a little distance, Cana gaped, looking back at the tall man in white leather and a long flowing white cloak, shimmering platinum blonde hair fell over broad shoulders and Cana stared...the sheer power had almost made it hard for her to fucking breathe!

"That...that's Kaleb? Your brother? Lucys boyfriend?!" She demanded in disbelief and Crsitoff smiled faintly nodding.

"There's no time for introductions, first, do you want to join White Sea?" He asked and Cana blinked, nodding dumbly, her mind all over, White Sea...it was the guild her friends were in now, the guild this man was in...the man she would...be with...if she said no…

_If you say no you will be moved to the Saberfox, out of the fighting where you will wait for Cristoff to return...we won't throw you overboard or anything, but you will not fight or stay near Cristoff during the fight without a Guild seal, I am sorry to force the decision on you so suddenly and so fast, but it can't be helped, there is no time_. Kalebs voice rang in her head and Cristoff was nodding, bending and kissing her, holding her tightly to him, his soothing hold the only thing keeping her grounded.

"I...yes...but I've got no cards...I...I'm no use…" She whispered miserably.

A hand touched her back and she jerked her head t the side, lifting her face from Cristoffs chest and meeting brilliant jade colored eyes.

"You will help me, be at my side my dear, Kaleb will link us, you've seen the inside of Skysreach, you are the greatest most important asset we have in this fight." He said, and she almost smiled, so soothed by the fluid way his voice reached her, by his warm smile, even as she felt magic radiating off of him as well.

"This is my father Cana, Arman...Dad...this is my mate...Cana." Cristoff said and the pride in his voice made Canas chest tighten.

Arman touched her cheek "Cana, I would wish we met under better circumstances but to me? This is one of the most wonderful days I've had in years...you are helping bring my son back to me...now...where do you want your guild seal my dear?" He asked and Cana pointed to her hip opposite the slave brand.

Cristoff dropped to a knee, lifting her shirt and pressing the seal to her skin, it tingled, then flared and burned making her hiss as the energy spell filled it, Cristoffs lips pressed into the seal, his magic flowing into her, soothing her, cooling the burn. When he pulled back Cana flung her arms around him, kissing him for all she was worth, feeling him about to leave her to go down for the fight and the thought terrified her.

He wrapped his arms around her, drinking in her kiss as he stood, lifting her right off her feet holding her against him, tongue sliding into her mouth, caressing hers and she drank it in, drank him in, all she could, so afraid, so incredibly afraid of him leaving her now she was almost frantic.

"Cristoff...it's all waiting...Gods...Cana...my dear...my son is entering that arena down there, we have no more time…" Armans voice was gentle, but firm and Cristoff set her on her feet, kissing her once more, holding her face in his hands and she gripped his shirt.

"Cristoff….I love you...Gods help me I already love you...come back…" She whimpered and Cristoffs own eyes brightened, a tear stealing down his face,he kissed her again hard "I love you two my perfect little mate...I'll be back for you...we'll spend weeks in bed together…" He vowed and she laughed bitterly.

"I'm gonna make you pass right the fuck out…" She choked out and he laughed, kissing her once more before stepping back out of her grasp. "You'll try." He winked and in a flash of silver, he was gone, and Armans arms were around her, the Ambassador leading her away to where he and Farron were working their parts, the link to her coming into place immediately, Kaleb knowing his father would be able to soothe the weeping woman and bring her to where she could help them, he hadn't been wrong, Cana was a major part of this whole thing, her knowledge of the interior of Skysreach was crucial.

Below the city started to shudder as mages appeared out of nowhere, buildings blasted to dust, disappearing or getting vaporized in an instant, beasts turning on everyone near them, screams started to rise into the air as White Sea crashed over Romell and the only people unaware in the next moments were those in Skysreach where the screaming crowds were deafening as the Dark Eagle strode into the ring….


	18. Chapter 18 Save an Angel

A/N This will be a tough chapter. Thank you to those who PMd me about some old content in earlier chapters that was inconsistent with the rewrite. Those have been fixed. I'm so glad so many people are enjoying this rewrite and the slight change in the path this story takes. Lucy is still our girl everyone, she won't be punished for things not her fault, at least not by the Gods. This chapter grew too big so has been split into 2. Here's part 1...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Dark Eagle. They had called him that after his first victory in the arena when he was 12. He'd killed a grown man and a very vicious augmented tiger that day. Yesterday he had stood impassively, unmoving, his face devoid of any emotion or even seeming awareness of anything, his eyes glassy as the wide eyed trembling servants of the wealthy person who had paid to do whatever they were planning to do with him that night moved around him like frightened mice. He was due to fight in the arena the following day today's fight had been almost dull; augmented beasts being tested by the labs, 10 of them should have been a hell of a challenge but the poor things had been driven mad by the changes made to them and one actually killed itself, tearing its own body apart in a corner while all hell broke loose around it. It had been amusing to Zen, he was sure some of the scientists and mages from the labs would be showing up in the pits soon after that, if he got the chance, he'd make their deaths unpleasant.

All his life they had tried to restrict his magic, tried to suppress his long black wings in particular. More than once they had tried to burn or even cut away the deep black marks across the back of his shoulders, it looked like a vivid tattoo of wings, stretching across the back of his shoulders, a mark he'd had since birth, and was where those deadly black wings of his emerged when they came out, but nothing they had ever done fully controlled them, Zen had always been able to call on them when he'd needed to use them. So far, nothing, no steel, no sword, spear, claw, fire, acid, magic, nothing could penetrate them, even a wyverns full fire breath didn't even singe the glossy black feathers, and Zen could make those feathers like razors, could make the top edges of his wings into blades so sharp they could slice a hair in half lengthwise and they were long, his full wingspan topping 30 feet end to end when he spread them.

He watched the servants as they scurried around him trying not to roll his eyes or respond at all, well aware of the cameras probably on him from all angles, this was the palace after all.

He wouldn't harm them, he had no reason to, they were no more than slaves, not anywhere near as valued as he was. Valued so little in fact they had been given a task that could, if they did anything to offend the tall gladiator, result in a very fast and unpleasant death. They knew it, which was why when he sighed with boredom they all gasped and scurried against the walls of the small room wide eyed before realizing he wasn't doing anything violent and resuming their task. They were bathing him, he'd long since stopped being annoyed by the fact he almost never got to bathe himself.

People literally paid for the privilage of bathing him after fights, some paid with their lives when they got too bold in how they touched him too, nobody had raped him since he had turned 20 a few years ago, and he only knew that because the man who had violated him that day, King Karadin, ruler of Pergrand, had told him it was his 20th birthday in addition to being his 100th victory in the arena and that was why he had earned the "honor" of having the king drug him almost out of his mind, chain him to a heavy marble slab and try to fuck him.

Try being the important thing, because while King Karadin had, in fact, gotten his vile cock into Zens body, he had managed exactly 7 thrusts before Zen, embracing all the rage inside of him and calling on his heavily suppressed magic had broken free, and promptly killed every guard not fast enough to get the hell out of the room while dodging his wildly swinging and slicing razor sharp wings.

He'd been drugged so heavily he'd not managed to find Karadin fast enough, or the King of Pergrands head would have been the first to hit the floor, no, the kings men had gotten him out of the room in time to save him from Zens wrath, and the gladiator had been returned to his cell, beaten and bleeding but...Karadins vile cum wasn't running down his legs, no mans had in a number of years, Zen had become lethal by the age of 13, and completely unpredictably good at killing anyone who tried anything with him against his will by the time he was 16, the last guard to rape him had died a very ugly death at Zens feet the day after he'd done so, and since then, a few had tried, all with the same results, gruesome nighmarish deaths at the gladiators feet.

The other gladiators had stopped taunting him, teasing him or trying anything with him by the time he was 16 too, almost 6 feet tall by then, a little gangly, but all muscle, and now he stood 6' 5" with abundant very well toned and heavy muscle, he'd filled out his tall frame very well, and all his time in the sun had his already caramel Boscan complexion in a rich tan that his owner adored, he was always oiled down before he fought to enhance how good his skin looked, how beautifully built his body was, and his armor had become more and more indecently skimpy, they'd have done him a favor to send him in to fight naked truthfully, the mesh g-strings and leather straps holding up token pieces of armor placed only to accentuate his body not to actually protect him only served as mild irritants while he fought.

The audiences though adored the show of flesh, and yesterday he'd strode from the ring past other gladiators in wash stalls, chained down while nobles got their thrills with them and glared at the ones just outside the heavy metal bars of his own wash stall, daring them to try, the last one who had fell in two halves to the ground, had even been able to emit a few sounds from his upper body and gaped at the sight of his lower half a few feet away from him before he'd died. Maybe THAT image would cool down the disgusting men of Pergrand, he'd hoped...but it hadn't, there were just as many there the next time he fought, but yesterday he'd been led to a private room after he was rinsed off, and had stiffened at the change of routine.

It always meant they planned something, usually some noble wanting a shot at him. Sometimes a woman, a daughter or wife of one they hoped he would impregnate, give them strong sons to brag about. He never did, he'd learned how to control his body even if he did relent and let himself indulge, he was Boscan after all, and thanks to stories he'd been told by other gladiators, by slave women given to him after good fights, he knew a little of what being Boscan was, why his blood burned for the pleasures his body could deliver and receive more than he wanted it to at times.

He knew too his mother had died when they had taken him, during the explosion at the embassy, that they had lied to his father and his father and brother believed he was dead with his mother, they had even shown him video of his father weeping, of his older brother crying when they told him, of his father, carrying his still crying brother up the ramp onto a Boscan ship and flying away from Pergrand never to return again.

Guards brought pictures of his family, showed him how his father had adopted many children, he had 5 brothers and two beautiful sisters. He had even killed a guard who had held up a picture of his brother Kaleb from a magazine while he jerked off staring at it, when the man had cum on the picture, Zens wing had rammed through his chest, slicing clean through the thick iron door of his cell and showing the guards they weren't safe teasing him even from the outside of his heavily fortified cell.

When the oils they rubbed over his cleaned skin were scented he had almost rolled his eyes, choosing instead to narrow them on the slender male servant who was spending too much time on his knees rubbing oil on Zens thighs while he stared at the gladiators cock.

The servant moved hastily, bringing a black g-string Zen sneered at. "They're just taking it off of me, why bother?" He demanded impatiently. If it was a woman, he might just lay with her, he tended to indulge the frightened women they gave him to, his owners daughter was a regular visitor but she prefered he was tied down on an x-frame in a candle lit room, scented oils weren't her style.

No, this time, after he'd grudgingly let the servant pull the g-string onto him, growling at the man as he'd tried to "adjust" how it fit, he was given a black silk robe and led to a heavily armored carriage. He cursed his luck, wishing he'd known, if he'd suspected they were taking him out of the coliseum he'd have saved up more of his magic, his best chances at escape came while he was being transported somewhere.

Instead he'd expended too much in his fight, the beasts had been uncoordinated, but savage, so knew he didn't have enough to break the chains and manacles and get out of the carriage before they were on him, he could hear the guards accompanying his transport, no, if he showed his strength now he'd just have a worse time later.

So instead he had ridden quietly, allowed himself to be removed once the carriage was inside wherever they had brought him.

The scents, the peacocks, the white marble halls...he'd been here before...the palace. So...Karadins niece, the king wanted her to produce strong children for him, she'd already been bred to Cellis, had produced a child last year, a son even, and had then become Karadins absolute favorite brood bitch. The damn disgusting monster was trying again to get a son from Zen. He tried now and then, had started trying to get Zen to sire children when he'd been only 16, but he'd made the mistake of sending the pleasure slaves Karadin liked so much to "help" Zen want to have sex, figuring Zen was like Pergrandians thought all men should be and only enjoyed pleasure with other men, most Pergrandians had their lovers get them going then they would cum in a woman.

That hadn't worked for Zen...at...all. So Karadin had tried a variety of things, sent in woman after woman, but Zen had overheard his owner talking about how important getting Zen with something fertile was.

Zen was so far from wanting to do anything that made that fucking King happy it was rediculous.

So...Karadin could impregnate the woman himself because Zen sure as hell wouldn't be cooperating. The scents of the flowers made him remember the last woman he had actually given that chance to, to bear a child of his. It had been to save the poor things life, she wasn't going to last much longer, had reeked of infection and most of her bones were showing by the time she'd been tossed in with him more than two months ago he figured, it was hard to recall, time passed so strangely in the pits, the guards had laughed, told him to do her a favor and fuck her to death.

Any other gladiator would have done just that, and a few cages down he'd heard one of the new gladiators scream out "NO! Don't hurt her!" But that fool was barely able to get his screams out while a line of nobles were taking turns fucking him senseless, pretty thing, far shorter than Zen, smaller, but he had long black hair and exotic eyes and he knew how to fight, he just couldn't fight the drugs they hit him with, and by the time he'd come to after getting injected in the wash stall after a fight he was already bound with a noble pounding away into his body. It happened to most of the gladiators. Good fighters claimed high price tags for a noble to buy the honor of having sex with them.

So, the new man could barely manage to scream out to Zen before he had a ball gag followed by a dick shoved into his mouth to silence him.

Zen had ignored him, he wouldn't hurt someone so clearly already near death. She'd whimpered when he'd touched her, and he'd brought over his own basin of medicated water to wash her body, had patiently held a cup to her lips and let her drink down most of his tea, then fed her and let her rest, when she had sat up, he'd told her he could get her out of the stadium, all he had to do was fuck her, cum inside her and she'd be bought and fed and cared for on the chance she'd get pregnant.

It was a risk to him, if she did get pregnant and bore a son, they might kill the troublesome Dark Eagle, but as frail as she was he doubted she would.

She'd accepted, so broken, so weak, she didn't really care, was desperate enough if he'd offered her a painless death she'd have thanked him for it. Instead he did all he could to make what he had to do pleasing to her, in her weak state that hadn't been easy but she'd mustered strength enough she'd started meeting his thrusts as he had her ride him, and he'd let himself go into her, more than once so the guards were running for his owner, a bidding war had begun right over his cell as he'd held the bony woman, and a man who had a brother in the country won, rubbing his hands together, eyes roving over the Dark Eagle hungrily.

She'd asked his real name and he'd told her. "Zen...my name is Zen Pradesh."

"I'm Cana...the one who screamed...he's my friend...his name is Bacchus...please don't let him die here…" She had whimpered.

"I have no control over that, I can't help him like I could you...I'm sorry Cana." He'd said softly and he'd made sure she ate, slept, before he would allow anyone in his cell to collect her.

He had no idea how she had fared, but he could do nothing more for her. It was strange how seeing certain things, made him remember her, he'd thought of her yesterday as he was brought into the luxurious suite and chained to the bed, the scent of some flower had brought those memories, wafting over him, his neck collar attached to a heavy iron chain that was set into the wall above the center of the beds headboard. He could move around the bed pretty freely at least.

He wasn't made to wait though, the kings niece had come into the room shortly after he was left there.

"Eagle." She said, bowing low, she wore nothing but a gauzy see through robe in a blush pink, had large breasts and wide hips, pouty lips to Zen she was lovely, sexy even, made his blood heat and his cock twitch, but it didn't change the fact Karadins blood was part of her.

She started toward him and he didn't retreat, let her climb onto the bed with him, let her even climb onto his body and kiss him. "Please...give yourself to me tonight...give me a son to raise into a ruler of Pergrand." She whispered as she kissed over his neck, running her hands down to open the robe he wore.

He weighed options as he kissed her back, listened to her murmur about loving his long hair, begged him to show her how a Boscan man could deliver pleasure. He could have done it, could show the woman how well he knew how to use his body for something other than killing, or, he could have killed her and let Karadin weep the loss of his favorite breeder.

He couldn't...almost wished he was hard enough to do something like that, but instead he had flipped the woman to her back and taken her, let himself get lost between her silky thighs, press into soft ample curves and he showed her what a Boscan could do, fucked her all through the night, was still pumping into her from behind when the servants came in the morning, standing and staring as they watched their exhausted mistress, facedown in the bed, ass in the air, get fucked by the Dark Eagle, they watched him pull free of her before he came too. Letting himself go into the sheets while she whimpered "Why…"

"No child of mine will have any blood of Pergrand in them." Zen spat, shoving away from her and ripping the chain out of the wall, showing everyone he'd never really been restrained, could have left had he wanted to, could have killed the pretty niece of the King had he wanted to, and could have cum inside her but he didn't, no...he just fucked her until she could barely move, until her limbs were worn out, until she had screamed out her end so many times she'd almost lost her voice. Then he'd left her sobbing in the bed. It had helped him relax, let out some pent up frustration, his own slap in the face of his slavery however futile it might have been.

Now it seemed today, the King was getting his revenge, or his owner was, probably a combination of the two, Zen was standing looking out over the arena, he was being put up against Cellis and Bacchus and that meant, he was going to have to protect Bacchus from Cellis and keep Bacchus from harming him while he did it. He would help that girls friend the one he'd just remembered yesterday while being taken to the kings niece, Cana , all he could, and he knew it wasn't much, but it was all he could do, the best way of holding onto his humanity in this nest of misery.

He drew a breath, blocking out the deafening din of the crowds, focusing his attention on the other two gladiators, when the bell rang, he would need to rush to Bacchus, he knew how Cellis fought in these contests, he would take out the weak opponent first so he could focus on the one that might be a problem. Right now...Bacchus, bruised and a little thin, his owner over selling him in his zeal at finally owning a Gladiator that had done some winning, was the weakest of them.

Even this, King or not, the owners could refuse a fight, they were encouraged to be shrewd in who they put their Gladiators against. In Zens case, his owner was the kings own nephew, brother to the woman he'd refused to be a stud for last night. It made sense his owner would gamble him after he'd left the mans sister like he had, but Bacchus, in his case, his owner was just being foolish, likely hoping Cellis and Zen would wear each other down and his weaker fighter could take advantage.

It was a stupid risk, neither Zen nor Cellis were foolish fighters, both had good records, though only Zen remained undefeated since shortly after his 17th year., Cellis had mostly victories, but he'd been recovered from the ring more than a few times, his owner paying to keep him from being killed when he lost, in fact, Cellis' owner had paid Zens quite a bit more than once, this wouldn't be the first time Zen had fought the big Encan. He'd beaten him in contests like these before, was always ordered to back off and not finish him, and, he hadn't, Cellis had never wronged Zen, respected him, and that actually helped him, because Cellis was brutal, vicious, and if he respected Zen, most of the others did too.

Life in the gladiator pits was nightmarish, and there was little mercy, so respect mattered, rare as it was, and Zen commanded it, any Gladiators that came in and tried him he put down fast and without mercy, if he did this...it could actually make Bacchus' life in the pits a little better and worse at the same time.

Better because during their work outs each morning he would not likely be getting gang raped anymore, the other gladiators too afraid of pissing Zen off to keep doing that, worse because then the guards would take after him, trying to use him as control leverage with Zen. If that happened, he'd be forced to let Bacchus endure whatever they dished out because if he reacted, it would only get worse for both of them.

So, it was with a good bit of thought he made his choice, and when the bell rang, he raced toward Bacchus and fortunately, Bacchus rushed right toward him, so Cellis had to play catch up while Zen closed the distance fast.

Bacchus' look of desperation suddenly held a flicker of Hope as Zen met his eyes and instead of squaring off on him, tripped him, let him tumble past and behind him and brought his sword up deflecting Cellis' axe that would have probably cut the smaller man in half as he'd fallen.

Cellis narrowed his cold eyes, he'd had no intention of fighting Zen any more than he absolutely had to, he knew the Dark Eagle could kill him, the man had proven it time and again and he didn't want to die, his plan was simple, kill the little bitch, sure he was a nice piece of ass, Cellis himself had fucked the pretty thing just yesterday out in the yard, nice tight ass, and it was a shame to end him, but he had to draw blood to keep his owner happy, and a happy owner meant good food, clean bedding and sexy male slaves for him to enjoy. Losses meant cold food and scrawny bather slave women he was as likely to kill out of frustration as to fuck. He had grown up in Pergrand, his masculine blood only drew deep pleasure when found in a masculine embrace, power to power, one only rutted women to produce offspring, though he'd not mind having that pretty fair haired thing that he'd sired a whelp with again.

Putting another strong male child into that woman would make him feel just fine. But you only got chances like that when you won, and he needed blood on his axe, knew he'd never get it from the Dark Eagle, that bastard took on fucking berserkers and wyverns single handed in his matches, Cellis would barely be a challenge and the older gladiator fucking knew it. His owner had already told him if he got blood he'd buy his life, so he knew The Dark Eagle would get ordered off, and so far the Eagle had always obeyed that with him, so why was the man now suddenly taking him on instead of doing just what he'd planned to do and taking out the weakest fighter?

He backed off quickly, circling, trying to get at the shorter man, maybe the Eagle wanted him for himself? It wasn't unheard of, there were two Gladiators here, Markess and Finore from Sin, you never wanted to be in the ring against them when they were together because they'd join forces, kill their opponents then start fucking each other right in the arena, drove the crowds insane.

Maybe the Eagle had that in mind? Shit...if he did Cellis wanted the fuck in because he would gleefully even get on his knees and take it from the Dark Eagle, that man was the finest piece of ass in fucking Pergrand and nobody, just nobody had had him, not in years, nobody could break him not even the fucking king with a slew of his finest guards, not since he was a child and Cellis fucking repespected that.

How to convey that to the Eagle though without getting his head lopped off was another thing. He gave the man a confused look.

"You want him? Want to bend him over and make the crowds scream? Eagle...let me kill him and I'll get down on my knees and you can fuck me blind...I'd take you any way, any time, join forces with you...suck that gorgeous cock and worship you at your feet…" He said low and careful, watching the brilliant amethyst eyes narrow so he knew the man had heard him.

"I've no interest in fucking anyone before the crowds...I will not let you kill him though...he's mine." He responded in a low voice and Cellis was stunned, growled,shaking his head and smacking the flat of his axe to his chest. Why the hell would a warrior like the Dark Eagle want some little bitch that couldn't keep his own ass from getting raped every damn day? Gods, Cellis had fucked him out of pity as much as anything else yesterday just so the others would back the hell off of him and let Cellis relax in peace without hearing the mans screams...he'd had a damn headache and needed the quiet. Turned out the pretty thing was a seriously decent fuck, so that had been a win, but now...now here he was and he was bloody pissed about it.

He didn't want to fight the damn Dark Eagle over even a good piece of ass like that one. He didn't want to fight him at all, last time he'd ended up with a broken arm and four broken ribs, the Eagle was a fucking monster.

The crowd was growing restless, screaming for blood, and Cellis wanted nothing more than to give it to them, knew he couldn't land a blow on the Eagle so he started trying to rush past him.

Bacchus had recovered his feet after being sent tumbling into the dirt and he heard what Cellis said. He knew too well who the dark Gladiator was, The Dark Eagle, the top Gladiator in Skysreach, probably the best in Pergrande, even the beast Cellis respected him, and Bacchus had wanted a clean death, so he'd rushed the Eagle, expecting his head to be removed, it would end this, his miserable existence in this hell. The man to kill him being the same one that had saved Cana and he knew that, also knew his strength was fading, he was fed well, but he got little rest, he could fend off the guards, but the drugs took a while to clear his system, and he hadn't passed a day since he and Cana had been captured without getting raped.

He knew that unlike Cana, he had little hope of being removed from the pits, maybe if a noble liked him enough they would buy him as a pleasure slave, but he wasn't sure that would be better than this. At least here he could try to fight off the ones trying to fuck him. No, he'd had no hope at all until those cold purple eyes of the Dark Eagle had met his and in a moment he'd known, the man meant to help him, he had helped Cana, and Cana...bless the womans heart..had probably said something to him.

So he stayed back, brandishing his sword to protect himself from Cellis, he already knew Cellis could overpower him, he'd done so in the work out yard and that had been naked without any weapon in his hand.

Cellis seemed very unhappy about taking on the Dark Eagle, and was hovering, trying to bargain, the Eagles stating Bacchus was his...that changed everything. Bacchus gaped at the statement, being claimed by Zen would mean at least the other gladiators would leave him alone...possibly most of the guards too...dear Gods his hell might become a little less hellish.

Even the crowd quieted, and as they did, that was when he heard it, the sound of explosions...and not just any explosions, magical ones…

The crowd started milling and murmuring, people turning and looking in alarm toward plums of black smoke starting to rise here and there, then, a brilliant blinding pillar of light came down from the sky and the air over the coliseum flashed, wards and runes flaring violently, the light flickering, and another powerful beam hit the coliseums defenses followed by more and now people were screaming, starting to rush for the exits.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy was panting, whirling and directing another attack on the coliseum beside Freed as Presca and Kittar sent guards flying or crumpling in Prescas case. Loke stood beside her, eyes narrowed in grim concentration, both of them sending regulus attacks against the wards and barriers protecting Skysreach.

Freeds rapier was whistling through the air as he formed runes that started undoing the protections from within the very weave of the magic that formed them and Emzadi held a hand aloft, every time she spread her fingers a column of blinding sunlight hit the dome of protection and shook the ground,sent dust puffing as the very foundations of the place shook under the Dragon Slayers assault.

Lucy could smell the acrid stench of old magic being burned away but she didn't let up. They had jumped from position to position, coordinated carefully with precision with dozens of other teams that were hitting places all over Rommel, the city guard didn't know who was who or where anything was happening, they moved so quickly.

The assault on the city of Romell had begun, and Lucy glanced down, knowing another team was racing into the bowels of this horrible place on another mission.


	19. Chapter 19 The Pain of success

A/N...Since I split the chapter, I got this done pretty quick. There is a lot of new material here, different from the original version. As I've said, the heart of this story will remain the same as it was first written, but I'm diving right into all of the ideas I had before that just didn't get into this the first time. Including much more time with certain characters so a full understanding of everything happening around Lucy can really come through. I am so grateful of every review you all take the time to leave. Thank you!...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was in the belly of the stadium that Hestor had been dropped with Rowan, a Century class green mage, Beck, a beastmastery mage, Gaza, a fire mage, and of course...Kittar, who was charged with keeping tabs on Hestors group, and...Lucys. Hestor ran through the tunnels under the stadium, he'd barely convinced Kaleb to let him do this. Had stood before the man he'd called his friend most of his life...the man he was in love with, and had watched him pace worried about...that woman.

"It's a KEY Kaleb, and one I need desperately for the set, you know I struggle...do not make me beg." He'd said, proud his voice hadn't wavered. He'd spent the last several days planning, had worked with people he'd never have spoken to before, made deals that the Hestor who loved Kaleb Pradesh would never have considered. But he wasn't that man anymore. Now he was a man who had lost the person his magic had embraced, the tenuous bond he'd been building for years, shattered before he could open that final door.

It was all HER fault, her and Kalebs. Kaleb who never seemed to catch the hints, whose lips had hovered over Hestors so close he could almost taste them, more than once, who had held him, slept beside him after one of the times he'd been kidnapped (Which was a damned bane that seemed to come with his fucking magic.)

He needed Kaleb to give him a team, needed the key in the belly of the stadium...needed BOTH of the keys in the belly of the stadium but he wouldn't tell Kaleb there were two….no, he only needed to know about the one because it was part of the Hall… Lethe, he had to find her, knew she was there but he'd been hesitant to get her. His research showed getting her too soon in the accumulation of the set had...led to mages going mad, turning dark but Kek-T and Abraxis had assured him with them, he would be fine..better than ever...that his pain would ease so he could think again. He was struggling with that lately, dark ideas popping into his head way more than usual…

He had another Key to get after these two, then he'd be ready, getting the third wasn't going to be easy, he'd be making nice with people he'd despised his whole life, but it was something he had to do, and...Farron Pradesh was on the ship right now, the handsome blonde had already spent the last few nights warming Hestors bed nicely, and he had Farron convinced to arrange passage for him where he needed to go...Farron just didn't know how much he was going to personally sacrifice so Hestor GOT that passage and the help he needed. He couldn't think about that though, Farron was precious to him yes, always had been...but the deal had to be made and he'd made certain Farron wouldn't loose...too much. He'd survive.

The celestial mage ran, Rowan right by him, the green mage had been his friend since...well...since he'd joined White Sea. Easy going, the handsome redhead was always there when Hestor had need someone to just...onload on. Rowan never betrayed trusts, the man ran playrooms at the Guildhall where he worked when he wasn't in the guilds gardens or on a mission with Kalebs team, as a Dom. He was the best too, and while Hestor certainly didn't look like he would enjoy such things, there were days that handing everything over into the hands of someone as capable as Rowan, and just drowning in the pleasures of that freedom were what he'd needed to get through a day.

Now the green mage was handling guards, vines snaking along faster than the men could run slamming guards into walls, sometimes through them, whatever Abraxis, who ran ahead toward the keys missed. Not that Hestor was a slouch, the shortsword in his hand had plenty of blood on it.

As they ran they reached a section labelled "Reconditioning" and Hestor would have normally cringed. The sounds...the smells...made it clear what it was for and with the noise above the work being done there hadn't stopped. They rounded a curve and both men skid to a stop, Hestor almost running into Abraxis, looking around the big spirits shoulder to glare then gasp. A white tiger was chained down, sides bleeding from whip lashes, that in itself wasn't shocking considering where they were, what WAS shocking was the distinct brand on the tigers back, the golden dragon of Seven.

"It's a shifter." Rowan snarled and before Hestor could move vines ripped up through the bloody dirt floor and the men who were whipping the Tiger were suddenly being torn apart. The Tiger, as skinny as it was...as beaten as it was didn't miss a chance when one man was flung into its reach, claws digging in and pulling the screaming man to eager jaws.

"I don't have time for this…" Hestor hissed and Rowan glanced at him "Bullshit, that's a Sevenese shifter, their King is an ally of Bosco..we MAKE time." Rowan returned. Hestor grit his teeth "You handle this then." He told Rowan and he ran through the little training ring, agily dodging the vines and dying men and the pissed off shapeshifter to head down the hall on the other side. Rowan cursed, more vines rising as Beck came in and Gaza slid to a stop. "Go with Hes Gaza, Beck...chill the shifter out so it knows we're here to help." Rowan said

Beck nodded, the big man walking into the ring straight to the raging tiger whose glowing eyes calmed the moment they met the beastmasters and as Gaza ran after Hestor, the beast almost fell into Becks arms, pressing its head into Becks chest with a mournful sound as Rowan started looking for keys on bodies to free it.

Hestor smiled, on a knee working a lock open while Abraxis finished killing some unfortunate employees of the stadium. He got the bolt locks open and stepped aside as Abraxis' large boot hit the door and kicked it in, Hestor then rushing into the room.

Weapons, shields, armor clothing...these were the personal effects of people who had been brought here to be put into the pits, waiting for whoever owned each person to come collect whatever it was, and by the looks of things...some items had been down here for a very long time, wealthy slave owners never bothering to come down and guards and employees knowing better than to steal from nobility.

He moved quickly, he could FEEL his goal and found the cabinet, pried open the lock and pulled out a grey velvet wrapped box with a grin before his eyes lifted to seek the other.

"Nuh uh...no Easter Egg key in a bag bullshit...that ain't how I operate." Came a voice and he and Abraxis both turned, sitting on a chest across the room was a lithe man with all black eyes, wearing a tight black shirt that revealed some muscle, black leather pants and boots and had leather straps across his chest holding scabbards for large vicious looking swords. His most distinguishing feature though...the black duster with glossy black feathers over the shoulders. His long black hair hung loose around those feathers and Hestor smiled "Corvus."

"That's right...and I don't leave a key laying around for any Celestial Jackwagon with a power trip up their ass to find. I hold my own fucking key...thank you very much." The spirit said.

"Yet I felt you here, I've known you were here for years." Hestor said narrowing his eyes and Corvus shrugged "Job...was keeping an eye on something."

Hestor raised a brow but didn't press, he knew better, spirits kept secrets, and Corvus...a plane walking messenger to Gods...probably kept more than most.

The spirit cocked his head "Go ahead, get the lady, survive adding her to your ring and I'll put my key in your hand."

Hestor smirked, Abraxis and Kek-T had told him he'd be fine and he believed them, so he opened the velvet wrapped box, grinning at the beautiful dark key within it, grasping it immediately and was unsurprised when his breathing caught and agony curled through him as the spirit appeared.

"A short skinny little Stellan...really, why must the Hall serve this line?" The spirit sighed as she appeared. Hestor felt his grip on his own control over the darker edges of his magic slip more, more black running in to cover the light he held. He ignored that though, gritting his teeth and forcing his eyes open and on the emotionless spirit.

"I am not skinny...and I seek your contract." He snapped, raising his chin.

Corvus smiled where he sat watching Abraxis smirk, watching the black edges of Hestors magic grow as Lethe bowed her head.

"I am compelled to accept a Takida keyholder...so...you have me...little Stellan...though we'll see how long your mind stays in tact now that you do." Lethe said in a serene tone.

Corvus waited only long enough for Hestor to seal the key into its contract before his own appeared in the mans hand, the magic of the Lord of Ravens affording Hestors soul a sudden buffer against the dark bleeding into it, the buffer he himself held to keep him from becoming an evil spirit of the heavens. He saw Abraxis narrow his eyes on him and met the demon general turned spirits gaze cold. Watching Abraxis as he spoke to Hestor "You now hold my key as well...master. I am a scout, eyes...a messenger and walker of the planes across all universes. Ask of me what you will but do not expect me to always give you what you ask." he said and Hestor grinned, steel blue eyes churning a bit with the magic coming into him.

He was internally fangirling...just a bit...having wanted the key of the Raven since he was a boy, the story of all Corvus had endured, how he was dark yet walked in the light...had always appealed to him on many levels so holding his key was a personal achievement he felt very good about.

Corvus' key on his ring he turned, heading for the door, eyes glowing a little as he felt something pulling at him.

"What…" He breathed, it was like a warm breeze, sweet and fantastically enticing, like his own magic reaching out to caress his face.

Abraxis smirked "That...is the feel of an Archangel Mage." He looked up "He must be out of his cell…"

Hestor frowned "You mean...Zen, Kalebs brother...that's what I feel?"

"Cassiopeia, when the magic was created, built in compulsions to assure Archangel Mages would join with Celestial, Holy or Light mages, it's crucial they bond...for you...it's crucial to MATE. Mated to an Archangel Mage your third origin would open, it's the only way a Celestial Summoner can open that, using the magic reserves of the Archangel to avoid the backlash drain as that third origin opens up. No other type of mage can feed someone else their magic in a way it can be used like an Archangel mage...they were made to protect and strengthen their Mates, their Bonds." Abraxis explained.

"So..that's why it feels like...my own magic touching me." Hestor asked vaguely, licking his lips and Abraxis smiled like a cat.

"It is. You can use an Archangel Mages magic as your own, during the Holy Wars it was what made Summoners the best fighters against the Demon armies. They're like batteries, and they have huge magic reserves and the highest regeneration speed of almost any type of mage just so they can be that for their partners. Add in the fact each of three types brings wonderful protection to you, freeing you to fight as you will, freeing you to call many spirits at once and just setting their magic drain to come from the Archangel mage? Well...it's no wonder at all they were so hunted, so fought over, and that one up there? 6'5" 260lbs of pure bulging muscle…" Abraxis grinned as Hestor whimpered.

"He makes Kaleb look SMALL my Master." Abraxis purred "and if you take him...bond him...maybe even Mate him...you would become something...truly powerful, and once Mated, he would never leave you, never fail to stand by you...would love you with all he was, never a lonely moment in a bay window...ever again."

Hestor let out a breath eyes closing for a moment as he savored that idea "Let's go…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Fuck these protections_! Lucy mentally snarled in frustration and just then she hit one that hit back, a lance of magic hitting her right in the stomach, almost knocking her out and sending her flying back off the wall they were standing on, cursing Emzadi flashed to the ground, caught her, and had her back on the tall wall out of reach of scrambling confused guards before they were even sure what they had just seen.

Kittar immediately ported them to their next position while Lucy fought not to pass out.

_Lucy!...Lucy!_... Kalebs worried voice resonated through the group, and moments later, Skysreach was shaking on its foundation, people were screeching, and a magical pressure unlike anything Lucy had experienced before filled the air around them.

"Shit…" Presca fell to a knee, his steel eyes flaring with magic as he shielded them, eased the pulsing impact of it until it finally eased on its own, Lucy drawing a deep breath as it seemed to almost caress her, flowing over and through her and leaving her even more lightheaded.

"Wha...what was that…" Lucy breathed, still trying to clear her spotty vision. Emzadi gave her a fanged grin. "My brother...you're promised, Lucy, I'm surprised his magic isn't familiar to you. Guess you've only enjoyed his physical strength huh?" The tall blonde chuckled. She glanced around at all the serious expressions and rolled her blazing orange eyes, shoving Presca so he actually fell over.

"Oh for the lights sake, it's a joke, shit, I can't have fun while I raze a city? ...who knew? You all make me wish I'd crashed Vanders group, HE would laugh." The solar slayer said and turned opening her hand again and a column of light bigger than a building hit the wards again, this time though it was backed up by that magical pressure that had walls, parts of the stadiums very structure cracking and shattering as the wards started to collapse. From their vantage point atop a wall on the side of the coliseum, they could see finally as the wards fell, down in the arena three men stood, gladiators, each wearing almost nothing, and Emzadi stilled, her blazing eyes locking on the tallest one, whose sunkissed skin, long mahogany hair and black eagle all down his right side made him as unmistakable as his familiar facial features.

"Gods...Dad...he looks so much like you…" Emzadi breathed. The stadium shook again, thousands of people screaming as they tried frantically to escape but an entire section of grandstands just exploded, then collapsing as that incredible magic power pulsed and flexed and Lucy blinked trying to see though the dust and rubble, seeing a steadily intensifying glow, feeling him...knowing it had to be Kaleb.

The Guildmaster walked, hands held low to his sides and open, eyes glowing, his long cloak billowing around him, his hair flowing out with it, any Pregrandian unfortunate enough to get anywhere near him fell dead, some not even getting the time to scream and grab at their heads, just falling as Kaleb, with Arman at his side, Cristoff a short bit to his other side followed by Bickslow made their way into the arena . The men strode unimpeded, rubble moving out of their way shoved aside by the pulsing field of magic around the tall blonde dressed all in white.

"Kaleb…" Lucy breathed.

"Prepare for extraction." Came the resonating boom of Kalebs voice into every head.

Everyone waited.

Zen stared in shock as the coliseum gave way, hundreds of people crushed as it collapsed, then the rubble just...moved, cleared, crushing aside the structures to either side. He stood by Bacchus, both men too astounded to move as a white clad man led others into the arena. The magic...the sheer pressure of it radiating from him sent Bacchus, groaning, to his knees and Cellis passed out a few feet away, falling over with a thud but Zen narrowed his eyes, flexing his own magic, and when his wings snapped out there was a deafening clap, a pulse that shook the entire city and sent Zen staggering almost to his knees, Bacchus collapsed, the men around the man in white staggered, and even the man in white took a step back then forward again, glowing lavender eyes locking on Zen.

It struck him then...he knew this man...he knew him...he'd killed a man for masterbating while looking at his picture…"Kaleb…" He breathed and the Lavender eyes blinked, a smile lifting full lips, beside him, a man in an impeccable suit, with silver here and there in his otherwise jet black hair and warm familiar jade colored eyes staggered forward, holding out his hand.

"Zen...my son…oh sweet Gods…" He said and memories slammed into Zen, of hugs and bedtime stories, cuddles by a fire, in an office, playing in the water under those same jade eyes, ...his sword fell to the ground, a hand coming up unbidden to his mouth.

"Papa…." He breathed in disbelief, tears filling eyes that hadn't shed any in years.

"Zen...my son...my angel…" Arman was running then, and Zen ran right to him, falling into his fathers arms suddenly too weak to stand, sobs ripping through his whole being as the familiar scent of the the sea...the Grass Sea, came over him in his fathers arms. He hadn't smelled it since he was a tiny child, but he would know it anywhere, like he knew the feel of the silky silver streaked black hair. His father had felt like a mountain when he was a boy, now he stood taller and far more muscular himself, but it didn't change the fact...in his fathers arms...he was a boy crying.

Beside her, Lucy saw Emzadi fall to her knees, tears streaming down her face…"Oh Zen...oh Daddy…" She whispered, a shaking hand coming to her mouth.

Bickslow staggered, leaning on Cristoff whose mouth hung open, both men staring through watery eyes as their father sobbed and held...their brother...their long thought dead brother, who was sobbing as hard as their father the two tall men sinking to their knees holding each other.

Kaleb drew a shaking breath, sending the order to his mages to start withdrawing, to return to the ships hovering far above the city and magical bombs set all over the city started exploding.

"Well...job well done, city is fucked, people screaming, nice body count...how bout we take our brother, and Canas friend and get the fuck out of here hmm?" Vanders voice drew his fathers hard glare and the youngest Pradesh had the grace to duck his head and hold up his hands but looked hard at Kaleb who nodded, drawing a deep breath.

"Cristoff...Thane...take us up." He commanded and Thane and Cristoff both moved, though both were wiping tears from their faces, and, just as he felt himself pulled, his eyes met Lucys on the wall on the far side of the coliseum, and he watched Kittar teleport her and her group from the wall, vanishing moments before he was pulled from the dirt of the arena himself.

The Aisipal wasted no time, and Arman, Farron and Kalebs planning had wasted no lives. All 227 mages were aboard, Cristoff forced to leave the deck shortly behind Xally to see to a few, but he didn't complain, he paused only to avoid being knocked over by a crying woman flinging herself into his arms, peppering his face with kisses as he hugged her tight against him and nuzzled into her, burying his face in her shoulder. They stood a moment, Cana whispering into Cristoffs ear in a shaky voice about how she was going to fuck him unconscious for making her worry and he chuckled, nipping the skin where her neck met her shoulder and dropping a hand to give her ass a hard enough squeeze she yelped before he set her on her feet. "Lets go see to your friend, Love." He smiled at her and released her, heading for the stairs Cana close behind him.

As the city far below was rocked by explosions, the Aisipal and Saberfox shifted to flank speed. The trip home wouldn't be a quick one, they had to get away from Pergrandian soil and fast, magic users, scientists in Pergrand had trackers that could find them even a mile above the ground as long as they were over Pergrandian soil, so, they headed for the Bay of Esprendiss that would let them out over the southern ocean and they could flank the coastline, cut in across Minstrel and return to Bosco safely, they just had to get to the bay before Romell and the Pergrandian military recovered and mobilized.

Stealth technology was good, it would buy them time even once Pergrand was looking for them, but only so much, they just couldn't risk crossing Pergrand to get to Iceburg.

Lucy hung back, quietly crying into her hands watching the Pradesh family gather around their brother, who was finally able to stand on his own, though his father didn't fully let go of him, one hand on his sons back as if to reassure himself Zen was really there, standing on the deck before him. She didn't notice the silver haired man watching her, his narrow eyed glare...she felt something...a pull on her that was like a fresh breeze of her own magic...and when she closed her eyes frowning a bit taking it in, the silver haired man hissed and stalked over to her. "You stay away from him...you've next to no actual formal training in your magic and you could harm him." He snapped in a nasty whisper as he moved, shifting over to stand by Kalebs team of mages.

One by one Zen met his brothers, a watery smile brightening his handsome face as each hugged him tightly before releasing him, Kaleb giving them a warning that for Zen, the deeply affectionate family prone to hugs and cuddles would be a bit much right now. It wasn't until he'd hugged his brother himself though that Kaleb was almost jolted, the moment Zen was fully in his arms something happened, both of them shuddering at the feeling neither having any idea what it was, both of them dismissing it as part of the overwhelming reunion, their immersion in massive emotions, Kaleb pulled away looking for Lucy...suddenly profoundly needing to find her, see her... looking for her and she gave him a watery smile when their eyes met, watching the reunion had left not a dry eye on the whole ship she suspected and she'd been able to forget...how the silver haired mage had snarled at her.

He held his arms out to her and she instantly dropped all pretenses, all of her restraint, and ran to him, startled when she threw herself into his arms and he actually staggered and fell, the moment she made contact with him his whole being just lost its balance, both of them crashing to the deck, Kaleb groaning lightly as Lucy whimpered and started a tirade of mental and verbal apologies, kissing his forehead, his cheeks until he finally grabbed her and caught her overly swift mouth.

_It's ok...I'm just tired...I used the hell out of my magic is all_… He told her, grateful, deeply, that he'd trained like he had in Lucys absence because it had made a difference that had probably saved some lives. "Lucy...Gods...I...Mmm..missed...you.." He managed to say in between deep kisses.

They didn't even notice the people standing watching them.

"She starts sucking him off I'm not turning away." Vander said his mate snorting alongside him "I'll film it.' Cobra added getting a quick peck on the cheek from Vander.

Zen blinked at them all and Arman smiled, hugging his son to his side. "Zen, several of your brothers have rather recently been finding their way into good relationships, Vander of course has Erik beside him, his mate..., Kaleb, obviously, is promised to the lovely Lucy who just tackled him to the deck...and Cristoff, when he returns...is with his mate….who you already know...Cana."

Zens smile widened "Cana? The Cana who…" He trailed off, figuring saying he'd fucked her to save her probably wouldn't sound like as much of an act of kindness as it really had been.

"The Cana you saved, Lucy there found her in a small town as she was passing through Pergrand and Cana both let us know you were alive and led us to you, enabling our assault on the colosseum." Arman said.

Zen searched and Kaleb pulled back from Lucys eager lips for a moment, hugging her to him as he sat up. "Cristoff is a healer Zen, he's below decks with Xally seeing to the wounded, they'll both be up soon, Cana with Cristoff." Kaleb explained and Zen nodded, looking around at everyone, still just...overwhelmed.

He looked at his father. "What is a "mate" anyway?" He asked quietly and Arman laughed, pulling him along to head to the room he planned to share with his son, after getting him back...he wasn't keen on letting him get far out of his sight for a while.

Lucy shifted out of Kalebs lap so he could stand but didn't let him regain his full height, catching him into a long kiss that had them both gasping for air, grinning like fools at each other.

"I missed you...so much...I, I don't know what happened, I'm sorry if I did something I shouldn't have…" She said but Kaleb stopped her, caught her, his lips slanting over hers, an arm pulling her into him.

"You saved Cana, brought Cristoff his mate and brought my brother back to us...you're my hero Lucy." He breathed and she blushed, shifting a little in his arms.

"I was far from alone in all of that…" She reminded him.

"You were why it all happened and don't you think for a second any of us will forget that….come on...remember how I said I planned to have you in a bed for a while? Well...I meant it…" He grinned wickedly at her and she squeeked as he swept her up, half carrying her half letting her get her toes down over to the staircase, stopping several times on the way down it to let her have her feet under her, turning on a stair a few down from her so they were eye to eye and kissing her until her toes curled in her boots, until she forgot about everything but how much she'd missed him, the tie in his hair was pulled out by her fingers threading into his long hair, then her shirt was undone, pulled open enough the top of her bra was showing so he could kiss over the swelling of her breasts.

Hestor watched the couple, eyes brimming with dulled pain. Before anyone else could say something to him, he turned on his heel and headed below decks using a different access well.

When they finally fell into the room Lucy landed laughing on the bed, it was such a happy sound, joined with his own, and their smiling lips still wouldn't stop seeking each other, Lucy whimpering as the clasps of his cloak refused to cooperate with her, and wizard saint pins flew through the air, clattering to the floor the cloak sliding away to join them followed shortly by the rest of their clothes. Kaleb stilled for a few moments and Lucy stopped, feeling him shudder, she cupped his face in her hands, making him look at her and was shocked to find tears on his sooty lashes.

"Kaleb…" She breathed and she shook her head.

_You're my angel...Lucy...you fought for our guild today, and for my family I was so proud of you...and so terrified at the same time something might happen..when that ward struck you_.. He was actually trembling in her arms, her hands sliding over his back, and she was kissing him , suddenly taking on his usual role as the soothing one.

_I'm tougher than I look_...she tried lightly and he growled, tongue plunging into her mouth a hand sliding to her hip to pull her into him and she felt him, long a firm pressing into her thigh.

_Stronger than anyone I know...oh Lucy...my Sunrise...I need to feel you...hear you._..he purred in her head as their tongues slid over each other, as he moved between her legs and suddenly pulled her up with him as he sat back on his heels, bringing her legs around him as gravity made his hard length spear up inside of her as she came down and settled for a moment, only a moment,the position gave her more control and she started moving, eager to have him, desperate to have him.

The feel of him, of their bodies uniting, connecting, of a skilled finger moving to toy with her where he entered her while his mouth nibbled along her neck.

He had no idea what was happening to him, how she had consumed him so completely, he'd been so drawn to her from the very beginning and now, now it was out of his control and he didn't care, he was always so controlled, so well disciplined, and he didn't want to be, not with her, he wanted her to have it all, all he was, and as their bodies moved more, as he drove harder into her and she rode him, becoming steadily more and more demanding he come deeper into her and he heard that demand. He started letting that discipline go. What had started with their link was growing,...

_More...Gods..yes...yes...deeper...I need you...need you in so deep...take me...all of me...I want all of you._..she begged and her was right with her, gripping her ass, helping her lift up and helping bring her down so he plunged deep into her, hooking his arms under her knees to spread her wider, rising up, his powerful thighs flexing, all the muscle in his back working, Lucy shifted her grip to his shoulders, tilting her head back as he drove into her harder and harder she was frenzied for more and so was he.

_Take it...take me...all of me...oh Gods Lucy...you feel so good...my light...my everything...all of me, all that I am...all I will ever be...for you_...his mind was spinning, wrapped up in her, her light, she was his sunrise, finer than the morning star against his skin, more precious than starlight filtering through the heavens, it happened then, more powerfully than before when he had been making their link, there was a searing burn across the back of his shoulders but he was too consumed, too lost in Lucy and she was crying his name over and over, mentally pleading for him to never stop, to give her all he had.

Neither one saw the light flood the room,their eyes squeezed shut as they were consumed by their passion , both though lost all sense of time, of anything but each other, Kalebs whole being opening up for her and hers wrapping lovingly around him, neither knew when they reached their ends, it just happened, blinding them both, sending fire licking all over their bodies, through them, deep inside of Lucy he filled her with far more than just his seed and they both collapsed to the bed Kaleb still buried inside her, their arms still tight around each other.

The room dimmed back to normal and Loke appeared in a shower of Gold, tentatively moving forward to the naked couple laying, panting on the bed. They were out cold but their bodies were still trying to recover, he smirked as his eyes roved over his beautiful Princess, and then her equally beautiful "promised".

Reaching out her ran his fingers across the back of Kalebs shoulders,shaking his head in wonder.

"The King will be very pleased…" Virgo said softly.

"So will Aquarius." Loke smirked, he stilled again as his hand slid lower down Kalebs side, Virgo frowned,slapping his hand away.

"Princess would kick you through the side of the ship if she caught you fondling her mate." Virgo said. Loke frowned "I am not fondling him. I've never watched one...be born like this...our Princess...she is so amazing...and now…" His voice trailed off as he shook his head,grinning at Virgo, eyes running across Kalebs back again as he pushed the heavy silk of Kalebs platinum hair aside a little more.

"Now we know this can work…" He said.

"Only with him, there isn't another human mage alive who could have done this...there has never been one before." Virgo replied.

"Mostly because there was never a need, when there were more of them, and we just haven't had mages like Zen when someone like Lucy was alive at the same time both their magic had to be present, if they hadn't recovered Zen this wouldn't have worked, Kaleb would have remained as he was, not in more than 800 years have we had someone like Zen in the mix…" He shook his head again, grinning "Our Princess is going to love this though…" His voice trailed off as his eyes followed Virgos fingers trailing over Lucys left arm where stars had appeared in her skin, shimmering white and over her heart, white wings, Kalebs arm close to Lucys, his right by her left held the same symbols in the same shimmering white as the rest of his tattoos.

Loke and Virgo carefully arranged the room, made it comfortable, and covered up their Princess and Kaleb before they both vanished in a shower of golden magic.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was late, the ship long underway, Zen had talked with his father until Arman had finally fallen asleep and now the big man stood on the deck of the Aisipal, leaning on the railing and staring at the sky. For the first time in his life he could feel the light of the stars, the moon, unimpeded on his skin. The magic cancelling cuffs had been removed, all but the two on his wrists and those were still there because the sudden access to his magic had left Zens head spinning.

He wore simple jeans and a t-shirt that was probably a little small for him, Cristoffs clothes since Kaleb had not emerged and everyone knew why. No shoes, none fit him, but his father promised as soon as they got into safe territory he'd get Zen some clothes that fit him. Zen didn't really care...he was free...and he'd spent most of his life naked so clothes were a bit...uncomfortable...anyway.

He pulled the T-shirt off, moaning softly as more starlight touched his bared skin. He was a mage of the Celestial magics according to his father…

"You'll catch cold like that." A voice admonished and Zen narrowed his eyes, turning his head to look and recognized the silver haired mage...part of Kalebs private team…"Hestor...right?"

Hestor smiled faintly "Yes...Hestor Kedanza…" He looked to where Zen had been looking before and smiled faintly, closing his eyes as the breeze blew over him, moving his shimmering silver hair. When he opened his eyes they were slightly backlit and Zens breath caught as he...felt...something he'd never felt before.

Attraction...powerful and pure...to a male...no, not to that...to a mage, to a magic...Hestor felt...like safety, like warmth and wonder and his mother had felt that way. The big man turned a little, deep amethyst eyes flecked with gold on Hestors lit a little "I...why do you…" he couldn't really put into words what he was feeling but Hestor smiled and stepped closer a hand sliding to Zens face and both of them sucked in a sharp breath at the contact making the feeling stronger.

"I'm a Celestial Summoner...you are an Archangel Mage...our magics were made to work together, to keep each other safe...to protect the people we care about." Hestor said softly and Gods Abraxis was so right…

Hestor kept the little distance he had with no small effort, the pull was powerful, and Hestor so deeply loved men, big powerfully built men like this one...Zen was absolutely stunning, long silky dark hair, gorgeous eyes, bulging muscle under tanned smooth skin and those full pouting lips just begged for his but he held back. The man was still in some of his shackles after all but the temptation was palpable and he could see the raw need in the mans eyes...Zen felt it too.

"Safe…" Zen repeated quietly and Hestor nodded, smiling "Yes...you know Kaleb is one of my dearest friends...I would be honored to help you any way I can Zen." he pulled his hand away, suppressing his elation at the disappointment that came to those beautiful purple eyes.

"We'll need to be careful with you...your magic...Celestial Summoners with less training than me could be a serious threat to you without even meaning to be." Hestor said and Zen frowned at that "Why?" he demanded.

"Archangel Mages can be taken Zen, forced to bond and even mate themselves to a Celestial Summoner, light mage or Holy mage. There are compulsions built into the very fiber of the magics that would make people lose their self control around you." Hestor said and Zen frowned.

"But not you." He observed.

Hestor chuckled and shrugged "Oh I feel it...I'd love to bury my hands in that dark hair, wrap myself around you and keep you for myself…" He almost choked as that all spilled out, a little alarmed that he'd not been able to alter the words to what he'd planned to say.

Zen snorted "Yeah...well...with how this feels I'd damn near go along with that." he admitted.

He blinked several times, startled he'd said that, and even more shocked he'd meant it. He took a step back.

"I have been a slave since I was small...a mans...property...I will NOT hand myself over to the first...pretty thing...that smiles at me right!" He growled.

Hestor nodded "Of course not...I'm your brothers friend Zen, I am a mage of White Sea, Gods I play chess with your father during the holidays. I will NOT harm you!" he said vehemently.

Zen blinked at him frowning again "I...I know...and...I'm not accustomed to people being...nice unless they want something." He admitted and Hestor smiled. Kek-T and Abraxis all but purring in his head, his keys all singing to him about how good it would be to have this man as theirs….

Hestor tilted his head, eyes soft as he touched the mans arm, a little thrill shooting through him when his fingers felt rock hard muscle under smooth skin and he inwardly purred,

"I'd like to be your friend Zen...to help you in every way I can." He said

Zen stared at him, brow furrowing a bit as conflicting emotions rolled over the dark eyes and a shaky smile tipped up his lips

"I've...never had a friend before."


	20. Chapter 20 Rejection

Zen lay back in the bed and sighed, almost a week aboard a Boscan airship and he still wasn't comfortable in the soft bed he was supposed to sleep in. His father had come in and found him asleep on the floor a few times now and while he said little, it was clear it upset him so Zen was trying his best to use an actual bed.

He'd never had one growing up, cold hard floors, occasionally thin mats and ratty blankets, but never something as opulent as the king sized four poster bed he was laying in with its soft sheets and plush blankets.

He'd gotten a little lucky, his brother Kaleb had mated with Lucy, a good thing, very good, since Zen had, when he'd first seen the beautiful blonde, been almost painfully attracted to her, watching her tackle his brother that first day, seeing them kissing and so affectionate with each other had stirred real jealousy in him that he'd rejected immediately and forced aside. His father telling him Kaleb and Lucy were promised had further driven him to crush the strange desire, the powerful pull toward the woman but it had been hard…until a couple of hours after he had gone with his father and Kaleb and Lucy had retired to their room.

Then, then he'd felt a massive surge of magic, the removal of the manacles he'd worn for years already leaving him lightheaded as his constantly suppressed and drained magic suddenly was allowed to rush through him, his magic containers allowed to fill for the first time, Cristoff, had come, his mate at his side, or would-be mate, he was noting it all, memorizing who was who and who they were mated to, promised too, whatever was significant to his family was important to him and he wanted to learn it, understand it all.

Through it all Hestor was there, at his side, quiet, calm, patient. Hestor never judged him, was even quietly teaching Zen to read and write, how to speak proper Boscan too and he really couldn't thank the man enough for his generosity and...his discretion. It was humiliating how...uneducated he was.

Seeing the woman he'd gotten out of Skysreach safe and putting weight on added to the overwhelming feelings he was dealing with, he was emotionally overdone, so happy, relieved, and at the same time unnerved, worried he would do something wrong, anger his family and they wouldn't…want him.

He knew that was unlikely, the logical side of his mind told him his family had just risked everything, pulled on every resource they had to get him back, were there any part of them that wasn't sure, they wouldn't have gone to such lengths and risk, still, he didn't want to disappoint them.

His attraction to his brothers promised had alarmed him, but, that had waned, after that surge of magic, which according to Kaleb had been him mating with Lucy and opening up his own Archangel magic, Zen hadn't felt it as strongly. Now it was almost like what he felt toward the rest of his family, a strong desire to protect them, to make sure they were well and happy.

So he dismissed it, deciding to attribute the odd sensations and compulsions to being just overwhelmed by being reunited with his family and freed from a lifetime of slavery.

He'd gratefully jumped at the chance to help Kaleb with his wings, his poor brother had no clue how to handle the new magic he had and, adding to that, Kaleb was already hugely powerful, with three massive origins open and magic pathways laced through with light. Cristoff had spent a couple of hours going over both of them with Xally, marveling at them both.

"Your containers were always big Kaleb and your pathways handled moving your magic on the same level as a healer, just large flow, but this new stuff, the old ones are light soaked, the new ones? I can barely look into they're so bright, you have MORE immaculate light in you now than you did and now it's carrying the golden tint of Celestial magic." He observed. Xally going over them both had agreed.

"Zen has as much capacity, the difference is his pathways are disused, so will need to be worked, that's not a bad thing, he just won't have the output you will Kaleb, at first anyway, but you're both…beyond what most mages are. Lucy…Lucy has changed some too…" Cristoff added, looking over to the wide eyed blonde who was sitting beside Cana watching and listening.

"Yeah, Cosplayers soul…it's all wrapped up with yours now Kaleb." Bickslow said, eyes glowing green as he'd also been asked to check over the pair. Arman stood by the infirmary bed Zen was sitting on looking between his sons uncertainly. He wasn't sure whether to be completely elated that Kaleb had, for the second time in his young life, gone through a large change in his magic that was this time bringing with it the happy fact that he was now mated to the sweet girl he'd liked from the moment he'd met her, and in doing greatly improved Armans chances of becoming a grandfather sooner rather than later. Or, if he should be worried about such a major thing happening right alongside them rescuing his beloved second born son who he'd thought dead for more than 20 years.

There was also the fact that now, there were two Archangel mages, Zen, who had grown up with the magic mostly realized because of, Cristoff guessed, his exposure to the powerful magic bomb that had killed his mother but that his wings had protected him from, Cristoff and Xally both believed that his magic having to surge that strongly in order to protect him from the release of dark magic that had turned everything organic in the embassy building to dust but Zen, had blown his magic wide open so Zen had grown up with most of it there, certainly with his wings at his command.

Then Kaleb who had apparently spent most of his life to this point using just the major line of his full host of magic abilities. Though, Zen could not read minds or alter thoughts or any of the things Kaleb could do, his magic seemed based around combat, and while Kalebs certainly worked in that capacity, Kalebs wasn't as lethal as Zens was, or at least…it wasn't before. He could certainly kill with it, Arman had seen that for the first time personally at Skysreach, he and Kalebs brothers hadn't needed to do anything, Kaleb had just levelled people, he was upset about Lucy getting hurt at the time but still, seeing his sons power at work had been eye opening. He had never doubted the magic councils decision to make Kaleb a Wizard Saint, he'd always been magically the most disciplined and powerful of Armans children, but seeing what that level of power could do…

Now, he was stronger because of his bond with Lucy, and she was too, and she was hearing strong thoughts, those tied to strong emotions, somethings that came across painfully loud to Kaleb were still whispers to her but, she could mentally talk to Kaleb now without expending any effort, and her spirits, they were linked with both of them, could hear and speak with Kaleb as easily as they could Lucy.

Zen was happy for them, but some of what they had said had worried him. Kaleb had been drawn to Lucy from the beginning, that wasn't bad, but, when the mating had started, Kaleb had been utterly unable to control himself, he'd laid himself open for Lucy to take, handed himself over completely with no reservations and hadn't, in spite of being the one of Zens siblings his father said was the most thoughtful, responsible and cautious, in spite of a personality not prone to it at all, he hadn't hesitated, had just done it, gone with everything and held no part of himself back, saying:

"I couldn't…it didn't even occur to me, I…need her like air, since we met it's been more and more, stronger and stronger and once the link was in place…it sped toward what it became. I don't regret it, I'm happy with her…we'll be alright." Lucy had stood then, tears in her eyes and slid right into his lap and wrapped her arms around him and Zen had never seen so much…desire, so much…love…as he saw pass between his brother and Lucy before Kaleb had finally leaned up and kissed her. It staggered him, and knowing he himself was…destined for that, could have that…that staggered him more. It had him lying in the soft bed now crossing over Boscan lands toward Pelerno, the place of his birth, forgetting all about how badly he'd always yearned to see the Grass Sea and only thinking about someday…someday he would have someone like Kaleb had Lucy, he prayed she would be as kind, as beautiful a person as he already knew Lucy was.

He felt that pull still...toward Hestor, it was undeniable, and Hestor said he felt it too, it was their magic pulling them toward each other, wanting a union, that was what Hestor believed and Zen was inclined to agree. With countless hours on the long flight home spent with the Celestial Summoner though, he trusted Hestor, and had come to even rely on him for candid, blunt, honest insight into things.

A soft knock on his door had his sharp eyes snapping into focus and looking to it.

"Zen? We're over the sea now, you had mentioned wanting to see it, I thought we could have breakfast on the deck." His fathers voice came and he smiled, his father was all he'd ever dreamed he'd be, warm, loving, strong and patient, he'd already started arranging classes for him in everything from language to sex, since he'd not had the benefit of a sudehpah as a youth, he'd be working with one now and he'd admit freely he was looking forward to it. The things he'd learned in the pits were hardly romantic or artful, he knew how to please a woman, or he hoped he did, his father assured him Sudehpah did not judge, they taught, and his would help him learn how to be a lover on a Boscan level. So when he did mate, that mate would be kept as happy as Kaleb kept Lucy.

He pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he just couldn't sleep with any sort of clothing on yet, though the silk sleep pants Kaleb had given him were comfortable, the blankets were already more than he was used to. His brothers had all gotten together and made sure he had clothes to wear, he and Bickslow were pretty much the same size, so what he pulled on now, while tight because Bickslow didn't have as much muscle mass as a lifetime in the pits had put onto Zens frame, fit him and he didn't mind the snug fit, when he'd worn leather armor, and for a while he'd been put in skin tight leather for his battles, he'd been comfortable in it, and it didn't inhibit his ability to move, the fabric had good give to it, so while he'd worn very little clothing in his life, he was adjusting well to this.

He bound his long hair back, smiling faintly at the feel of it since Lucys spirit had trimmed it for him to the same length as Kalebs, it had been well past his waist, the guards refusing to cut it or give Zen anything to use to do it himself. Now it was longer than modern lengths like Cristoff and Vander kept theirs in, but still traditional for a Boscan man.

His father smiled at him when he opened his door. "Ready? The sea is still bright, the sun hasn't fully risen yet." He said, leading Zen out onto the ships deck and Zen forgot about mates and languages and all the things troubling him, his lips lifting in a smile that had his father consciously struggling not to start crying again as his son rushed to the rail of the ship, gripping it while he drew in deep breaths of the fragrant air and the lights of the Grass Sea danced over him casting soft tints of color through the blonde highlights in his mahogany colored hair.

Zen was finally home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The family home had been set up to house the mages Arman was raising, and the practice ring beyond the deck behind the house was heavily warded to contain the powerhouses that were Armans children as they sparred with each other growing up.

Freed had re-enforced it further, and shared a chaise lounge with Romino and Farron on the deck watching Zen teaching Kaleb how to summon and control his wings. It had taken two full days but finally, with Zen smiling faintly at his brothers frustrated sigh, Zen had swung at him and Kalebs wings had finally emerged.

It was a blessing Zen was as skilled as he was, because the ex-gladiator had to use it to avoid Kalebs wings as they slashed forward to block Zens swing and slammed his black wing back sending him spinning to the dirt then a deadly sharp tip had rammed down right where Zen had fallen.

A black wing deflected it, but not before several shouts and Lucys scream of alarm had Kaleb reeling back wide eyed.

Zen rolled to his feet, his own wings curled to each side a smirk on his face, of everyone, he was the only one not upset and he'd been the one Kalebs wing had tried to impale.

Now they curled like Zens, at the ready. Like Zens but not, Kalebs gleamed, shimmering faintly golden white they almost glowed where Zens were black as night and glossy.

"It's ok…they respond to threats, and that time, I meant you harm, your wings will protect you on their own, even if you're not conscious, mine prevented more than a few rape attempts while I was growing up. I figured they would strike at the threat, it was the best way to bring them out." Zen said and Kaleb frowned.

"I don't like not having control of them…I did NOT want to strike at you…just block the swing." He said unhappily and Zen shrugged, his left wing curling in so he could stroke over the dark feathers thoughtfully.

"Then control them, it's mind over reflex, your most base reactions and instincts will drive your wings, it's why their reactions will be faster than your decisions, so they strike faster, block better than you can because they will react faster than you can think to command them, but you have to sort of…train your own reflexes. You've trained yourself to react with deadly retaliation to a malicious attack, so…that's what your wings did."

Kaleb frowned but nodded, glancing side to side and concentrating on the magic signature he felt, it was like growing another set of arms when they had come out and his whole system was struggling to adapt, it was a little overwhelming.

"Ok, so...now we have them out, make them move. When I was learning I got them to follow the movements of my arms, it's awkward at first, but you'll get better and better and soon won't need to involve your arms to get them to do what you want them to." Zen suggested and Kaleb pressed his lips together, grateful they had agreed to do this training at home, far from prying eyes, he didn't need his people seeing him awkward like this.

He concentrated, relaxed and let his magic flow through the wings then moved his arms and, like Zen had said, his wings followed them, he smiled faintly, focusing on the feel of it, trying to find the separate feel of the wings themselves, if he could isolate them, he could focus on them and move them independently.

"Move with me." Zen called and Kaleb looked up, watching his brother start working similar movements to Tai Chi, something Kaleb was very familiar with, and he smiled.

"How did you learn all of this there?" He asked quietly.

Zen shrugged "I had to, it was master the use of my wings or get raped to death, the nobles had already decided I was too dangerous to be a pleasure slave, and had I not started mastering my wings, which of all my magic, take the least amount to use and amplify my overall magic while they're out, then if the nobles hadn't killed me, eventually the guards and other Gladiators would have, I was "pretty", and Boscan, and in Pergrand...Boscan male slaves are extremely valued because of how well skilled they are in pleasure." Zen replied.

"You've grown strong, and I'm deeply grateful you're helping me." Kaleb said.

Zen smiled "I'm the grateful one...Dad says you are willing to admit me to White Sea...give me a place in the guild, my own apartment at any of the branches or in the main guild itself, I'd like that, to be part of the guild that fought so hard to save me."

Kaleb raised a brow and smiled at him "Even if your little brother is your Guildmaster?" He asked, Zen laughed. They had discovered Kaleb was a month younger than Zen and Zen had been chuckling about being his "Big" brother. He and Cristoff were both big men, Zen wasn't small, he was actually taller than both of them by a little bit, nearly as tall as Bickslow, but Kaleb and Cristoff worked on their muscle mass, trained it, Zens build was purely created by how hard he worked his body to fight,his muscle was hard earned, so was his speed and agility, and his skill with weapons, something he'd found only Vander could challenge him in.

His baby brother was...intense, Vander was fast, possessed a magic he'd never even dreamed existed, and on top of his blazing speed and skill, had a sharp tongue and didn't hold back teasing comments and jokes while he fought, he would have driven the crowds insane back in Pergrand.

Of his brothers he really couldn't say any one of them was easier than another to get along with, they were all so different, yet each one, adopted or blood, loved him, he'd felt that immediately, truth was something he always knew, nobody had ever successfully lied to him, he always knew. Bit by bit, Hestor, Farron, Freed and the others were helping him to learn just like he was helping Kaleb.

He'd had his first lesson with a Sudehpah too, the day after arriving home, since he'd freely admitted being eager for it his father had felt getting him engaged in Boscan culture, history and society studies with a Sudehpah would be wise.

The woman was beautiful, soft spoken, graceful and sweet Gods had she felt amazing. What had started as a simple lesson in Boscan culture had turned into a heavily passionate session of sex and he'd so needed it, to feel alive, like he was free, like he wasn't in a cell with a terrified brutally abused slave for once. He'd been able to give Sindal one hell of a work out, she'd lost herself, came before he did and had been embarrassed by that, admitting she worked with few men his age and fewer still that were fit, healthy and also a mage.

"Mages are always much more...passionate, emotion is part of the magic they use so they are much more in tune with it, they're...stronger, more powerful in bed, lusty and always have more stamina...I admit...I've not had a student like...you before." She'd said, panting heavily laying beside him on his bed.

Her embarrassment hadn't stopped her from encouraging another round though, she'd left on wobbly legs too and Zen had relaxed in a hot bath and slept well that night.

Now he stood showing Kaleb how to make his wings follow his commands, remembering how hard it had been for him to learn himself how to control the things, there had been times he'd hated them, wished he hadn't been saved by them, that he'd died the happy child he'd been.

Indigo eyes watched the pair of mages working, Cobra leaning on his hands, elbows propped on the ledge of the balcony off Vanders bedroom on the second floor of the Pradesh home. His mind was turning over all that had happened since their arrival in Pelerno a few days ago, and he was just...uneasy.

Kaleb and Lucy were happy, very much so, and Zen was too, the whole family was in this state of euphoria over all of their recent blessings. Romino and Freed had promised to each other and if possible the Rune mage was even more dreamy eyed and lovey around his handsome lover. Farron was his ever collected and cool exterior self, the man had a smoldering heat under that smooth surface though, Cobra knew how much the blonde lusted after a certain Celestial mage, but Hestor seemed...oblivious, the man dedicated to seeing Zen through lessons and tutoring him quietly after his classes and helping him with homework. He and Vander had even taken a wicked little sneaky trip into the shadows and seen just how much Farron and Hestor enjoyed each other once the doors were closed and had ended up falling out of Vanders shadows onto the beach in a frenzy all over each other after only a short time watching the pair. Farron...he was a beautiful man, elegant and poised but once he was alone with Hestor that flew right out the window.

Hestor surprised him a little too, the man was cool as ice most of the time, haughty, and had a dislike toward Lucy that had growls rising in Cobras throat now and then Vander was quick to soothe. "He's ok...I know he doesn't seem like it, he holds these dark as fuck keys and his magic gets rocky at times, but we've known him since he was a kid babe, the heart in that chest is gold...even if he'll lead you to think it's black." Vander assured him.

Hestor liked his sex and he was...rough, yanking Farrons hair, biting him, drawing breathy gasps from the tall blonde but Farron never backed off, just adjusted his approach and while their nightly trysts sometimes had them both bleeding, Cobra couldn't say it wasn't consentual, because it clearly was. Far be it from him to judge...he rather enjoyed tying Vander up and doing some pretty Kinky things with his sexy mate...just...there was something deep in Hestor...something his keys shielded, he understood the Hall keys blocked Hestor off, even Kaleb couldn't read the mans thoughts, and Cobra knew he often felt uncomfortable around Bickslow because Bixys magic blocked him off too and being unable to hear a soul always made him uneasy, just...there were things...dark looks, these small savage smiles the silver haired man got that left Cobra feeling...like something wasn't ok. He shook it as best he could though...Vander, Arman, Kaleb...everyone who knew Hestor assured him he was a good man...even Farron, who knew he and Vander had snuck in to watch he and Hestor a few times… even he made a point of telling Cobra, Hestor was fine, this was how he was and not to worry.

He was worried about Cristoff and Cana though, they had gone through some serious shit recently. Bacchus was staying at the Pradesh home too, he was having some issues with nerve damage and Cristoff had been slowly mending them, but Cobra had watched the big slayer get locked into a fucking jail cell in the bowels of that airship, to ride out a rough three nights as a full moon had happened and only Cobra and Kaleb...well...Lucy too to a lesser degree, knew just how much that man had suffered for those three days and nights.

"You're brooding. Should I alert the military?" His mate asked and he smiled a little in spite of himself.

"I'm just not happy with how the drunk is treating your brother." He said.

Vander stepped up beside him, leaning on the railing with him. "She's scared, Cristoff knows it, said he won't rush her and she's still got this...weird idea that she doesn't deserve him and can't really be his mate, now that she understands exactly what a mate is."

That explanation had Cana reeling , her whole being had tipped off its axis at the concept that what Cristoff meant, what she was to be, was more than just a lover, more than even a girlfriend, promised or wife, that once they were mated, that was it, they would be together, possibly for centuries since Dragon Slayers had no set lifespan just like Dragons. The idea had about shut Canas brain down. The woman wasn't really into commitment in the first place, never had been, too much of her father in her probably.

Now, Cobra would have thought the idea of being bound through an unbreakable bond to someone elses very soul, someone perfect for you, who would understand you, be all you needed, love you, be a lover, friend, everything for good, to have that with a man like Cristoff, who was one of few people Cobra had ever met that he had truly liked immediately, Cristoff was a good person, he was sexy as hell, if Vander hadn't shown up Cobra had already planned to tap that brawny hunk at his first opportunity himself. Really...it did surprise him Cana wasn't falling over herself to make it happen.

Cana had always been quick to jump into the sack with anything good looking, now he knew Cristoff had been keeping his mate satisfied, but, he also knew Cana wasn't really doing much to return that favor, in spite of her bet with Vander before, since recovering Bacchus and seeing how badly torn up he'd been, she'd just, shut that part of herself off though.

So now, Cristoff, to save his sanity, was staying in the city at his apartment at the guild branch, coming in the mornings to work on Bacchus then leaving again, avoiding Cana so she could have her space and take the time she needed to get over it all, thing was...Cristoff was fucking suffering, and so was the drunk, she was just directing her misery into guilt, thinking she was feeling so bad because she deserved to, not because the bond with Cristoff was being ruined before it had even fully taken hold.

So Cobra was indeed brooding on that, and he was also a little unsure about Sorranos sudden interest in White Sea. She had never been too into the idea of being in a light guild, Sabertooth had offered her a home with Yukino and that was her sister, who she honestly loved at that guild as an incentive, and she'd walked away, remained a solo mage who walked the thin line between light and dark.

There was more to what Sorrano was doing, he was sure of it, he just wasn't sure what her deal was. That she had Yukino with her just confused him more. Yukino was in a perfectly successful guild, why couldn't Sorrano work with her? Why come all the way to Bosco?

"All this concern I see and feel coming from you...won't lie...it's good to see, I just happen to know it all makes your ass twitch." Vander commented and Cobra smiled at him, moving behind the taller mage and wrapping his arms around him, burying his nose in Vanders neck and just, breathing, let himself just soak up the presence of his mate.

Vander didn't tease him, just turned his head and stayed as he was, letting Cobra hold him, nuzzle into him, he was an ass, and knew Cobra was fine with that, but he was also in love with Erik, very much so, and because he'd so fully accepted their bond now, knew when Erik needed him to be calm..quiet...solid. Of the two of them, Vander was the most stable, the best adjusted, he'd grown up with a loving family that had always been there for him, that gave him a solid foundation in himself he knew Erik didn't have, and sometimes, Erik needed to lean on him, sit and cuddle him and have him just be supportive, like now.

"Never thought I needed someone, never thought it mattered or would make a difference, never thought of myself as incomplete until your ass got in my fucking way when Tink was trying to land a kick on me...now I know better, the shit with Cris is bugging me, the shit with that friend of mine I told you about, that's bugging me too." He admitted.

Vander drew a breath, comfort and wisdom weren't really his thing, if you wanted someone eliminated, scared shitless or beaten to within an inch of their lives? He was the one in his family that dished that shit out, he took the hard actions behind the scenes to make things fucking happen. Cristoff, and Kaleb, they were who you went to for Comfort and Wisdom. But, this was his mate, and he wanted Erik reaching out to him, needed it, cared deeply about how his mate was and how he could help him, so he sighed.

"I can have them found, wherever they are on their route to Pelerno...I still have extensive contacts, might take me a day but I can tell you where they are, who they're with and how they're getting here before nightfall if you want." He said quietly.

Cobra smiled, pressing a kiss to Vanders shoulder and slipping a hand down to grab a firm ass cheek and give it a hard squeeze that made his mate growl at him. "Do it for me Babe." Erik said and Vander turned in his arms, pressed a firm kiss against his lips and vanished leaving Erik licking his lips and adjusting himself before he leaned on the rail again, watching Kaleb get a wing tangled in his own hair and jerk himself right off his own feet with a yelp. A smirk twisted the slayers lips and he struggled to slam up walls so Kaleb wouldn't know his ass was about to dive back into his room and laugh itself silly because that mental image? Oh fucking gold and just what he'd fucking needed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cana watched Xally go over Bacchus' left leg again, the man was laying on his stomach in nothing but some boxers while Xally worked his numb leg, Cristoff had restored full function to it but the nerve damage was such that regenerating everything so the palm mage got back sensation was taking time. Bacchus was frustrated, Cana was because he was, Cristoff was on edge because Cana hadn't touched him in days because she felt so horrid about it all and Xally? Xally seemed to be the only one in the mix not miserable.

She slid her slender fingers over Bacchus' left ass cheek and pinched him, the palm mage turning his head and looking back over his shoulder at her. "I felt that, and my ass isn't the problem…" He grumbled.

Xally smirked at him "It's distracting me, thought I'd indulge myself so get over it." She quipped. Bacchus frowned at her "You know, I've spent the last several months being raped every damn day, sexual advances aren't really on my list of shit I want right now." He snapped.

Cana winced, Bacchus had been snappy and nasty and totally unlike himself, had been since Cristoff had awakened him after he'd healed enough the Lunar Slayer was sure he wouldn't wake up in agony. It was her fault, her fucking fault, and seeing him snap at Xally, a beautiful woman he'd have been all over trying to woo into his bed before, left the card mage chewing her lower lip because while it was fine when he directed his anger at her, he shouldn't have been snapping at Xally, who was just trying to lighten the heavy dark mood in the room.

"You know, if you hadn't taken a job into Pergrand with just one person that called for a fucking team maybe you wouldn't have. Now I'm sorry about what you went through, I really am, I killed quite a few people getting that good looking ass out of that shit hole Karadin calls a country and I've spent a fuck ton of time helping you heal, Cana over there is beating herself up with every one of your self absorbed fucking pouts to the point she's pushing my brother away, the only person who has helped HER to heal after what YOU drug her into, so get your shit straight pretty boy and lighten up a little!" Xally snapped back, she'd stood up, not terribly impressive because she wasn't her blonde sister who stood 6 feet tall, but hands on hips, brilliant aquamarine eyes flashing, full pink lips set in a hard line, Xally Pradesh still looked like she could knock Bacchus down a peg or two.

The palm mage glared at her. "Fuck you, and fuck your brother too, and Fuck Cana, if she hadn't come all pouting about Fairy tail disbanding and how she needed money so bad I wouldn't have even LOOKED at that mission, I'd have had Goldmine send it to a bigger guild with more s-class mages, but because Cana over there has been bitching about how she should have made S-class by now for the last few YEARS I really thought she could fucking cut it! Instead when the shit hits the fan miss thing over there freezes up and starts screaming, standing there fucking screaming like a damn idiot while I'm getting gang raped! She could have run, gone for help, Gods know I had the group of soldiers occupied!" He yelled back, moving and swinging his body so he got to his feet so he could glare down at Xally who was a little shorter than Cana so a good head shorter than Bacchus.

It sure didn't bother Xally though, while Cana recoiled and cringed over Bacchus' words Xally poked a finger in his chest.

"Then what happened huh? She got captured right along with you, what, you think those soldiers wouldn't have unchained that berserker and let it run her down? If she'd run she'd be DEAD right now you fucking moron! You BOTH made a stupid decision and it landed you in hell, you can both sit around whining about it like idiots and let it ruin your damn lives or you can get the fuck back on your feet and move the hell on! Don't you DARE blame anyone else though for your choice Bacchus Groh and don't you dare say anything negative about my brother, he's suffering every fucking day because of you two being fucking assholes about this all. Nobody thinks you should be all smiles and shit, but everyone needs you to at least act like functioning human beings, and feeling in that leg or not, it works, you have it, you can use and walk with it, you could have died in that place but you didn't! Be grateful for what you have, quit wallowing in what you went through!" When Xally was done Bacchus narrowed his eyes on her and Cana half expected him to hit her, he looked like her was thinking about it, but instead, he grabbed Xally by the shoulders and lunged in, kissing the startled water mage.

Cana mouth fell open in shock. Bacchus pulled back a moment later, breathing hard and Xally, again the only one in the room not lost, laughed.

"What was that about sexual advances again?" She asked, arching a brow at the palm mage who blushed a little, pink staining his cheeks, the gorgeous little water mage had been making his heart race from the moment he'd seen her, but he was just….messed up, his body didn't feel like it was his anymore and he didn't know how to deal with it all.

"I'm sor..mmm" He hummed then when Xally kissed him back, sweet and gentle, her full lips were wonderful after all that time he'd spent in misery certain he was going to die and his hands settled on smooth rounded hips as she stepped into him, her arms wrapping around him and it was just...a good feeling, strangely not arousing, there was more comfort in it, Xally just had that air about her, like her brother who Bacchus did regret snapping about.

It might be a while before he thought about getting into bed with someone again, his whole head was just too messed up for that, but when he did...he sort of hoped Xally might be willing.

"Well...I was going to ask how he was doing but...yeah…" A deep voice crossed the room and all eyes snapped to the large raven haired slayer who was smirking, leaning against the door frame.

Canas heart skipped a beat at seeing him, every part of her instantly alive and aching as her eyes travelled over him, in his snug dark blue slacks tucked into soft looking dark brown boots, a white button down with the sleeves rolled up straining at the shoulders, biceps and chest to cover Cristoffs muscle.

His hair was loose, damp, he had to be fresh out of the bath and Cana pressed her lips together, remembering how, just a short time ago, he'd carried her into the steaming bath on board the Boscan ship and bathed her, his hands gliding over her body, making her writhe and moan and whimper as he'd lavished pleasures on her.

Now she hadn't been wrapped in those arms in days, he wasn't even sleeping in the house, travelling back and forth into the city and it was all her fault...she'd rejected him…

When they had reached the Pradesh home they'd spent hours talking, the whole family and their friends, then Cristoff had taken her to his room, fully intending to end their waiting, they were safe, Zen was safe, Bacchus was going to get better, there was no need to wait anymore and she'd given him no reason to think she didn't want him as much as he wanted her.

But as they'd kissed, as she'd groaned in pure lust as he'd finally covered her body with his and started removing their clothes while he'd kissed her, murmured sweet things to her, been all she'd ever hoped he'd be.

Her mind had started reminding her she was a whore, a failure, weak, dirty, prone to drinking too much and being reckless and stupid and too loose in her morals. Cristoff was handsome, young, successful...kind...clean...he'd not done the things she'd done...not faltered when it mattered…

She didn't deserve him, he was wrong, she wasn't his mate, he just felt sorry for her, just wanted to fix her, his dedication to seeing others healed was blinding him.

Greedily she'd still yanked his belt open, his pants, reached in and grasped her prize and whimpered when he'd moaned, when his hips had bucked into her grasp making that impressive length drag over her still covered core and sending stars firing behind her eyes.

He deserved a good fuck, she could be that for him, it would be ok...if it weren't for the mating he promised her would happen, he'd explained it, how it would work, that when they reached orgasm, his soul would fracture, and if she accepted him, hers would too, and his piece would come into her to heal the wound made, and hers would do the same for him, they would each then carry a part of the others very being inside of them.

The bond would last forever, their souls joined, and Cristoff being a Dragon Slayer had a very long life ahead of him, so too would his mate since the mate would live as long as their slayer and vice versa. That word still made Canas stomach twist...forever.

Lucy was newly mated to Kaleb, and told Cana enthusiastically that she loved it, that it felt amazingly good, that she'd never known happiness like she had now, knowing Kaleb was hers and she was his and nothing could sever that bond.

Cana couldn't believe she'd ever have something like that, she just wasn't that lucky, nothing that good had ever happened to her or could happen to her, life just wasn't that kind, not to her. She was trouble, she knew she was, and Cristoff didn't deserve that, but she wanted him...Gods she burned for him, had to have him, so she had shoved his pants down while he'd shed his shirt, kneeling finally naked on his bed, smiling down at her as her eyes had taken him in, she'd committed every gorgeous part of him to memory, because she knew this wouldn't last.

He'd helped her out of her clothes, kissing her, his hands so certain and finding places on her to massage and caress, his soft lips closing over the peak of a breast then working his way back up, he'd driven her out of her mind, sent her screaming to a body raking orgasm with just his hands and kisses then he's hooked her leg over his hip and finally hovered over her smiling.

"Mine...you will be mine and I will be yours...my beautiful...sweet mate…" He'd whispered between long kisses and finally, he'd entered her, that heavy thick length pushing into her body and stretching her and making her feel just...amazing, he'd pushed in so deep, nobody had ever hit her where he did and she thought she'd never feel anything so wonderful ever again, this was it, the finest sensations she would ever know.

Then he started moving.

She'd had a couple of Boscan lovers, only a couple, and they instantly fell from the best experiences of her life to bland as Cristoff made love to her. Everything he did, every sound he made, the heat of his body, the smoothness of his skin, the bulk and weight of his body, how his hair fell around them in a silky black curtain, the way he tasted faintly of mint and dew, it drove her wild, she was writhing under him, legs wrapped tight around his trim hips, heels dug into a taut ass as she met his thrusts, her nails raked over those hard bulging muscles and she was scarcely able to breathe.

"Ahh...Oh Cana…." He growled as she'd rolled her hips up into him. Her eyes had finally opened, meeting those midnight blues flecked with silver, she could feel him, how much he cared about her, the depth of it, that he did...truly...love her. It terrified her, and as their skin met, as the sounds of their bodies colliding filled the room with his grunts and growls and her panting mewls, she came, as fear flooded her, the certainty she wasn't good enough, that she'd let him down, that she'd never be the woman he needed, the woman he deserved.

"No!...Cana...Nnnngh…" He gasped, and she jerked herself out of his arms screaming as she saw his eyes roll up, his body seize, felt something try to reach into her but she ran from it.

She cowered by the headboard, watching as his body bowed, every muscle straining, pain evident in every sinew of him, blood started running from his ears and mouth and she screamed again as he gasped "Cana…"

The door flew open and green light flooded the room followed by blue and cana, clutching her knees to her chest pressed against the headboard hid her face.

"Cris! Holy SHIT! What the fuck!" It was Bickslows voice "KALEB!" He shouted as he and Xally had jumped onto the bed, Xally grasping Cristoffs face between her hands while Bickslow tried to hold his thrashing brother down.

"Cris! Look at me! Look in my eyes!" Bickslow screamed as Kaleb rushed into the room, the big blonde slamming a hand down on Cristoffs forehead and helping Bickslow pin the Dragon Slayer down, Lavender eyes flashing and adding their light to the room as magic pressure flooded the house making it groan on its foundation, long built in protection runes and wards flaring to life to keep the house together.

"His souls shredded! FUCK!" Bickslow shouted.

"Mend it Bix! Put it back together or he's going to DIE!" Kaleb shouted back.

"Get him to look at me, I need to get his eyes open!" Bickslow cried and Cristoffs eyes opened and flashed green as Bickslows magic flooded into him.

Lucy had appeared, gathering Cana and pulling her from the bed, wrapping a blanket around her as she quietly sobbed, "It was me...I did this...I'm not good enough…" She whimpered.

Arman had come into the room and Cana had hidden her face in Lucys shoulder, Gods Arman would destroy her...he loved his children so much and she'd just...killed Cristoff.

"He's not dead...shhh, stop that, Cana, Cana you're ok...Bix and Kaleb will get him back, Xally will help heal what damage there is...you'll see...he'll be ok...you are good enough, Gods Cana, he loves you, he wants you, do you...not...want him?" Lucy asked quietly as the family worked to recover Cristoff, the bleeding had stopped, and Cristoffs body had relaxed, sagging into the bed.

"I don't deserve him...nothing good like him ever works out for me...Lu...I'm so sorry...I...I fuck everything up...he's going to hate me now...I...I should go…I just...forever...it's a long fucking time and I just can't hold my shit together that long...I'm going to fuck up and bad!" She whispered and Lucy tightened her hold on her shaking her head.

"Where? Cana...you belong here, you belong with Cristoff, you're his mate...he is not going to hate you for this…" Lucy assured her but looked up with worried eyes toward Kaleb and the others.

Kaleb met her gaze

_She rejected the mating...I...I don't know what that will do...but it almost killed him...he wont hate her, I don't think Cris is even capable of hating somebody, but..I don't know Sunshine...this is...serious, she used him...I got his memories of what happened...when his soul split and the mating started, she pushed him away and rejected him, if Bickslow hadn't felt the whole thing start and gotten nosy...she really would have killed Cristoff_…

Lucys eyes flew wide, watching as Xallys glowing hands slid over her brothers face and chest, Bickslows still glowing brilliantly, sweat forming on his face as he worked to mend his brothers torn soul.

She looked at Cana, shaking and crying softly in her arms in disbelief, Cristoff was everything Cana had ever wanted and ten times more, Cana had been all about the whole thing until Bacchus was rescued, she just couldn't understand...she'd seen them in the woods outside Romell that day, how Cana had been so happy, Gods she'd given the big Boscan a blowjob right in front of everyone and even made a bet with Vander she could please her dragon more than Vander could his.

"Cana…" Lucy whispered.

"I think some space is needed...time for you to think...Cristoff needs to recover, and Cana...you clearly have a lot of recovering to do yourself...Vander! I know you're here…" Arman had come over, and it was a testament to the mans generous nature that he wasn't throwing Cana out of his home for what she'd just done to his son. The jade eyes that fell on the cowering Card mage though held no anger, just sympathy.

"I...I'll just go...I'm so sorry…" Cana whimpered and Arman crouched before her.

"No...you will not do this to my son and keep running, my dear lady, you've run enough, beaten yourself up enough...Cristoff…" He looked back at the group on the bed, Bickslows eyes had finally returned to normal and the Seith fell over on the bed groaning "It's good...got it back together...holy fuck…"

Arman breathed out a relieved sigh and looked back at Cana. "Cristoff will recover, he's a very strong young man, and his magic won't leave him weak for long, I have a feeling in his desire, he rushed you, he's wanted a mate for most of his life my dear, dreamed about finding his mate, he's...the romantic of this family even more so than myself or Xally there, and I think he rushed things...but do not believe he won't still want you, you have been his most cherished dream for far too long for him to give up, and...in light of all of this...I think we need to take helping you recover enough that this can work more seriously. Clearly you need more than just my sons love…" Arman had sighed and Cana had whimpered and burst into tears again, apologizing over and over but Arman had Vander pick her up and Lucy and Arman settled her in a spare room downstairs near Armans office.

Kaleb sent Cana to sleep, plucking her consciousness from her mind, his magic wasn't as gentle as Cristoffs, or as pleasing to experience in that way, but it worked and the family had settled Cristoff in his bed, Bickslow doing what he'd done countless times when they were children and crawling into the Dragon Slayers bed, this time, he would protect his brother, like Cristoff had done so many times for him when they were all growing up, and make sure his brother was safe from the nightmares he was sure to have.

That had been right after they had arrived...and now, now Cristoff was recovered, the picture of a healthy Dragon Slayer again, but his eyes had a soft pain in them they hadn't had before, and his voice lacked the vibrant confidence it had had when he'd talked with her before.

Bacchus looked between the two and internally grimaced, this was partly his doing...he'd said some cruel things to Cana as she'd sat by his bed before Cristoff had gotten his leg working again. Things he was sure had added to her misery and it hadn't been fair or right of him, they were just so...broken...he had no idea how Zen walked around smiling like he did, so happy, there was no doubt Zen had endured more, he'd lived in those pits for most of his life, Bacchus and Cana had only been there a short time by comparison...he needed to talk with Zen, wanted to anyway, he still hadn't thanked him for saving his life, for saving Canas too...and maybe the Archangel who had grown up a slave could teach the mages who hadn't...how to live again after seeing just a small sample of the horrors Zen had grown up in…

"I'd like to talk to Zen...if that's ok? I...I need to thank him, before you all showed up he saved me from that other Gladiator...I would have been cut in half if not for him…" Bacchus said quietly and Xally shoved him, keeping a grip on his belt just in case his leg didn't hold him, but it did, and he gave her an arched brow that she laughed at, pushing the taller mage ahead of her from the room, leaving Cristoff standing in the doorway watching them retreat down the hall and Cana sitting on the overstuffed chair across from Bacchus' bed.

She was afraid to look at him, afraid to meet those dark eyes and see that sadness in them, betrayal...a lack of the warmth and affection she'd gloried in for a short time. Still, she couldn't seem to avoid it, her eyes sought his and when they met her breath caught.

Warmth...affection...yes the sad edge was there, but no anger, betrayal...he even smiled a little, it was an odd look on him, the shy smile, she'd only ever seen the cocky confidence, the smooth calm certainty.

"I should thank Zen too…" She said quietly.

"You'll get a chance, Zen's not going anywhere." He replied.

She looked down, biting her lip "I...are you ok?" She asked in a rush suddenly and he smiled more, nodding.

"I am...it aches...and I haven't heard a peep out of my dragon since it happened, but Bickslow says I'm healing." He said quietly.

Her heart stuttered, Lucy had told her a hundred times now Cristoff didn't hate her, wasn't mad, that he didn't blame her, but she could still hear his strangled cry to her...when she closed her eyes she could see him on that bed dying again while she cowered...didn't even go to him...too terrified she'd make it worse if she got near him.

"I...miss you." She admitted, and it was painfully true. She'd had no clue how much she had grown to depend on and just love sleeping safely tucked against his body, wrapped in his arms until she had started sleeping alone again.

In the comfort of the Pradesh home, surrounded by powerful wards and protections and mages she knew could because they had storm a city, she knew she was safe but didn't feel that way unless Cristoff was close, knowing he wasn't, knowing he was miles away sleeping alone like her because of what she had done, because of her fears, her insecurities...it had been eating at her and she didn't know what to do.

Kaleb had suggested she visit White Sea, go to the guild hall, it was always bustling with activity 24/7 and Lucy had told her it was beautiful, but Cana had felt like that wasn't fair, Cristoff had retreated to the guild, she couldn't follow him.

"I miss you too...are you sleeping alright?" He asked and she almost jumped at the sound of his voice she was so lost in her thoughts.

She laughed a little weak laugh and shook her head "You already know the answer to that." She accused with a smile, he was a healer, he knew all about how her health was holding up or faltering. The bags under her eyes were a pretty obvious indication too.

"Kaleb can help you...please don't suffer silently Cana, say something, speak up, everyone here cares about you and wants you to be ok...I'm sorry...I pushed...I really shouldn't have…" He sighed and Cana stood up, eyes wide, rushing him suddenly "NO! No, I pushed, Gods Cris I threw you into a damn closet on the ship, I...I almost tore your clothes off...I pushed too! I just…" Her eyes drifted over that tall body again, Gods he was a raven haired Adonis, he really was, the tight pants let the definition of his thighs show, even the dip in the side of his flawless ass above that sexy thigh could be made out...she wanted to run her hands over him, feel the curve of those muscles, the hard edges, smooth skin…

Her arousal hit Cristoff like a fist to the face too, the smell of it...but nothing...his dragon remained utterly silent, no call to mate, no growling to get closer to her, if anything, he felt like...he should move farther from her. He was worn, ached, had woken up to Bickslow holding him and had sobbed in his brothers arms like a damn fool. Yes he hurt, yes Cana had nearly killed him, but he felt like he'd done this, he'd frightened her, by letting it all happen before she was really ready, he knew how messed up she still was, how Bacchus had said hurtful things and made it all worse, he knew, and in his arrogance, he'd thought mating would help, forming a deep bond with him would help her, she could draw on his strength, his spirit could keep her head above water.

"You can't fix something when it's not done breaking." His father had told him once and that was what he'd tried to do, tried to use mating as a fix, and while yes, Cana was all over him anymore, he understood why, she'd always used sex as an escape, it only made sense she would turn to it as she struggled through all of this and with him right there, eager and willing...he'd been unfair, let it go too far, he knew he could sate her, he'd done it...and if he needed to spend every night with his face between her legs, well...he really didn't mind that at all anyway, it wasn't like she couldn't handle turning him into a heated mess, Gods watching her take him into that lovely mouth of hers was heaven.

Now she was right in front of him, smelling so good, eyes bright and hopeful...Gods help him...he wanted to help so badly.

"I could stay here tonight…" Cristoff said softly after a few minutes, he didn't want to leave again, the drive back to Pelerno wasn't terrible but every mile he put between him and Cana made him hurt.

Cana almost cried nodding vigorously "Please...please stay…" She whimpered and he smiled faintly, bending and kissing her temple, then her nose, then finally tipping her chin up and kissing her lips. They both leaned into each other, neither trying to take the kiss too far, just savoring it, for what it was, a confirmation for them both that they hadn't lost everything...that they could get through this…

As Cris let Cana wrap her arms around him though he had a sinking feeling...how many lovers had he so desperately wanted, how many times had he fallen in love and his dragon had remained silent...uninterested. What was worse...this time he had heard it, loud and clear for a long while, demanding her, wanting to touch her, be close to her, needing her...and now...after she had rejected him...nothing. His dragon was stone cold silent...like it had been with every lover before her.


	21. Chapter 21 Darkness Consuming

A/N I am sorry everyone, there was a numeric sequence...thing...that happened and I posted chapters in the wrong order so...you get 2 chapters today. This one was meant to post in a couple of days but...well...thank you Doc Manager for being weird about one chapter being capitalized and one wasn't... THANK you to Shana who let me know something was "off" so I went and looked and realized what had happened. Thank you also, HUGELY to those leaving reviews and sending me PMs, they help, like today especially! So I know things are coming across ok and when things are "off"!...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy whirled, dodging the green glowing blast Bickslow had sent at her and the snaking electricity on the ground Laxus had sent to trip her up, reaching she smiled faintly, pulling on the massive well of power that was her mate a few yards behind her. He held back, though this was a test pushing their team work, to see how much they had learned and how far they had come over the last few weeks, Kaleb still let Lucy take the lead.

It wasn't his confidence that faltered now and then. It was just every now and then his wings acted up and set him on his ass….

So he waited, until Freed got a trap under her she hadn't seen that rooted her and Laxus was sending a fairly strong jolt her way, then he moved, a shield snapping into place and blocking Laxus' attack causing it to veer off, toward Freed who gasped and tried to jump clear, caught nicely in stream of runes as Rominos array flared and blocked the lightning again. Bickslow was the only one who felt Kaleb further engage in time to get mental shields up to keep himself from being grabbed, but Freed and Laxus weren't so lucky.

The next thing Lucys teammates knew, Freeds long hair was almost standing on end as Laxus' electricity pumped through him and Laxus was slammed to the ground by a gravity trap and was sputtering on a face full of dirt.

Laxus snarled, eyes flashing, a nasty smile lifting his lips as he leveled his blue eyes on Kaleb, he tapped into his dragon soul, letting it take the reins, a trick Emzadi had taught him, Kaleb couldn't read a dragon souls thoughts, so letting the dragon choose the moves removed Kalebs biggest advantage, his ability to know what his opponent was thinking about doing.

His dragon wasn't pulling punches though, but in this case, taking on Kaleb and Lucy, that was for the best. His wing attack bounced uselessly off one of Kalebs shimmering white wings that snapped out to protect Lucy from the attack, it got the Wizard Saint to lift his wings though and Laxus sent bolts down to hit them, wondering how much those pretty things could take.

He found out quickly, when Kaleb slammed the tips down into the ground, grounding himself and the wings and making the attack so weak it barely stirred Kalebs long hair, unfortunately, he'd focused too much on Kaleb, Lucy was now in her Virgo stardress and with a yelp, Laxus vanished down a hole almost crushing Freed who was already at the bottom of it.

Lucy popped up out of the ground beside Kaleb, flinging her arms around him giggling and bouncing overjoyed as her friends groaned in the hole and Bickslow writhed around on the ground wrapped in her whip from his shoulders to his knees.

Kaleb grinned, spinning her around, his wings curling around them mimicking his arms, something they still did often. He still hadn't flown, well...not without Zen holding on to him anyway, but he really wanted to, watching his brother wheel and flip and soar through the sky and feeling how he calmed, how content flight made him, how it relaxed him almost as much as his sudehpah sessions did made Kaleb really eager to try it himself.

More than that, Lucy really wanted him to take her up, and he had a plan forming. Cristoff had visited a hot spring in the Stargazer mountains with his mother Nurem several times during his training and Kaleb, through his brothers memories, knew just where it was. It was a gorgeous spot, with an amazing view overlooking the Grass Sea with a partially concealed cave behind a small waterfall at the back of the spring that according to Cristoff was a wonderful place to sleep and relax.

Kaleb wanted to take Lucy up there, it could only be reached with flight, so once he felt stable with his wings, he planned to take Lucy up there...and propose.

His father had suggested it but he'd already been thinking about it from the moment Loke had told them they were mated. Archangels, being extinct until now, weren't covered by the laws but Dragon Slayers and a few other kinds of mages that achieved the same sorts of bonds with others were, so his father assured him a minor change in the laws could be done. Either way, they were legally promised still, he just...wanted to make it all official, wanted Lucy to truly be his, his love, his mate, his wife, Mistress of White Sea, as she was his light, his sunrise, she would become that for White Sea, she already had ideas too, about improvements to their school for mage children, how to work with both the University in Pelerno and the Academe Celestine to help those children progress throughout their development, but also exchange programs so the children of White Sea could get the very best educations possible, to help them become the best mages and people they could be.

They had laid in bed, Kaleb listening while she talked and laid out her ideas and hopes, him painting her toenails a shade of pink it almost hurt to look at but that she thought looked "cute" so he was dealing with it, giving her just an arched brow when she'd insisted it was the color she wanted.

He listened, Lucy dreamed and planned and come hell or highwater, he'd see her dreams and plans made into reality, he had the resources, White Sea was massive and successful, the guild could do what she wanted to do and investing in the children had always been something White Sea had strongly supported.

As he pulled back from a kiss that left him a little light headed, he spotted Cristoff leaning on the rail that marked off the large practice ring they were in and pushed a little, finding his brothers walls down.

_Can you help her? Help Bacchus? Physically, they're both fine, Bacchus has the feeling back in his leg and that will continue to improve as he works out, but they've both stalled...mentally, and Kaleb...I can't keep going like this, watching her suffer...please…_ Cristoffs mental voice, just like his physical, rang in Kalebs head as soon as he touched his brothers mind and Kaleb met Cristoffs dark eyes for a moment before looking at Cana and snapping a tie in place.

It wasn't hard, she was mentally beyond frail right now, he'd just been waiting for Cristoff and Xally to agree she was physically healthy.

Lucy felt him doing something, even sensed his focus was on Cana, and looked over and waved to her friend, who was smiling thinly, leaning against Cristoffs side. The couple hadn't returned to sharing a room again, and the dark bags under Canas eyes had been slow to go away but Cristoff was keeping his distance for the most part, and had admitted when Lucy had questioned him about it that his dragon had gone silent about Cana...the womans rejection of the mating had likely...severed the bond completely but it hadn't stopped either of the pair from feeling what they had. Cristoff stayed by her still, and it showed, She looked good, but she was still forgetful, jumpy, anxious and prone to randomly bursting into tears, often not even knowing herself why.

She knew Kaleb hadn't tried anything to help her or Bacchus, wanting to give them some time to work through things on their own and also waiting for Cristoff and Xally to give them clean bills of health physically, because until the physical parts were healed, the mental parts would always struggle.

Cristoff must have given him the go ahead, because he kissed her forehead and met her eyes.

_I'm going to get started working with Cana, tell the others for me_? He asked mentally and she smiled up at him and nodded, grabbing him and pulling him to her for one more firm kiss and a smile when she let him go.

_Thank you_… the little mental statement carried with it hefty emotions that brought a little pink even to Kalebs face, the simple act of stepping up to help her friend had made his beautiful mate just get filled up with love and appreciation toward him...more so than him helping her, doing things for her ever seemed to, it was the sort of person he was mated to, his beautiful Lucy, who cared about others more than herself...he would fight hard to make sure that never came back to hurt her again.

_You make me realize how lucky I am...that you accepted me, that you didn't run from me even though all of this scared you, alarmed you, that you let...Us...happen. I love you Lucy… I'll do all I can to help Cana _… He responded and she was about to let him go, head over to help Freed climb out of the hole but stopped again to hug him, to press her face into his strong shoulder and cover herself in the scent of apples and let how much she felt flow into him before finally turning.

She was the lucky one...that Kaleb had ever wanted her at all amazed her, a short time ago she had been on her knees staring at the rubble in Magnolia that was all that was left of Fairy Tail, her life, her family. She had wished she had died there on her knees, wished Jackal had achieved his goal and killed her because she couldn't imagine life without all she had lost.

Now...now she was mated...to a strong and caring man, an Archangel...a real Archangel, and he was one...in part...because of her, she had been part of what had awakened it in him, and it made her feel...so incredibly good, it wasn't her blood, her last name, her type of magic that had made this happen...it was her strength, because she really WAS strong, Kaleb Suraday Pradesh...was now an Archangel mage, and...he was HER Archangel. She reached down and caught Freeds outstretched hand, helping to pull him up as she waved a hand and her whip released Bickslow.

"Yeah...thanks for leaving me wrapped up like a damn turkey while you and Kaleb sucked face there Cosplayer...loved the show." He called and she flicked her wrist making the whip snap on his ass as it left him to return to her, drawing a yelp from the Seith mage and bringing a smirk to her lips.

Kaleb headed for Cana, who now had the blank stare that came with him taking over a mind. He nodded to Cristoff as he strode from the practice ring and Cristoff scooped Cana up in his arms and followed him back into the house and to Cristoffs bedroom upstairs.

Bickslow was about to make another snarky comment at Lucy when Kalebs rather firm voice snapped in his head.

_Come on Bix, Cana is your friend too, come help me, I need to know what her soul is doing while I sift through her memories and start easing some of the trauma she's carrying….and leave MY mate alone, one more snide comment I'll let her kick your ass...again_….

That had the Seith scrambling to his feet and hurrying after his brothers.

"Fuck I hate this…" Cristoff said quietly as he laid Cana down on the bed and started propping pillows up behind her so she was sitting up some.

"You hate not being able to mate with her more, if she's ever going to get to the other side of this, Kalebs her best bet." Bickslow commented as Kaleb sat beside Cana facing her on the edge of the bed, making sure to angle himself so Bickslow had a clear view. Cristoff nodded, moving to the other side of the bed and climbing onto it so he could kneel beside her on the bed and be close if her body reacted too badly to the memories Kaleb was about to pull to the surface.

Body Mind and Soul, their father called them his beloved trinity when they worked together like this, it had been a long time since Bickslow had been home to do this sort of thing, usually it was Farron or their Father in Bickslows place, using their powerful sound and listening magic to help. Bickslow though was able to actually mend souls, work with them, so this was the ideal combination they could hope for, the three of them would work to help Cana fight her demons.

Kaleb reached in, entering someone's mind farther than just a surface visit was something that had to be done delicately unless he was in a fight, in fights he'd rip right through them like tissue paper with no remorse but Cana was precious to his family, Lucys friend and while it looked now like she would not be Cristoffs mate, his brother still loved the woman. So he had to be delicate, cautious, and his magic wasn't prone to being gentle.

It didn't take much, Canas demons were everywhere and they flooded in on Kaleb overwhelmingly as he started to prompt her mind into motion, he knew where the fear centers were, he'd learned young how to trigger them in others, fear could be used to weaken a foe and was one of the most powerful weapons in his arsenal. Stirring Canas was easy.

The realization that she and Bacchus were going to lose, that the Berserker fully meant to tear Baccuhus' clothes off and rape him, the thing was massive, the picture of the nightmares Pergrands laboratories produced for its military, well over 8 feet tall, a human mixed with other things, warped with the use of magic and science and like most Berserkers, close to mindless. It wanted one thing, release, and its massive body would destroy Bacchus, there was no doubt about that.

But Bacchus was good looking, and once the clothes had partially been torn away and that was clear, the soldiers had forced their berserker from him, heavily using their control collar, and Cana, she had known, if she ran, in spite of Bacchus screaming at her to do so, the Berserker would run her down and kill her and the soldiers would let it while they took their pleasure from Bacchus.

The horror of that, the realization they were through, they were captured, where they were, what it all meant, it had hit her hard and with it, guilt, misery and pain as Bacchus had looked at her, as their eyes had met and he almost looked at her like she'd betrayed him, failed him as he was being held down and violated, as he bit back screams and a soldier sauntered over and backhanded her, ordering her to her knees because no woman stood up straight in the presence of a man.

She'd been dragged over, forced on her hands and knees in front of Bacchus as the soldiers took turns on him, Bacchus forced to look at Cana, Cana forced to watch or they were beaten until they did.

More than once Bacchus tried to fight, struggled, Cana did too, but they used them against each other and when Bacchus had become enraged, and his magic had roared to full power, he'd beaten the soldiers back, stood bleeding, clothes gone, the evidence of what had already been done running down his legs but he'd fought, and Cana had fought with him, right until the Berserker grabbed her, right until it had cracked her jaw by shoving it's member into her mouth, the sound of bone giving was enough, Bacchus had screamed for the soldiers to call it off and they had done so, leaving Cana laying with blood running out of her mouth, torn muscle, tendons and a broken jaw making her vision swim from the pain.

The soldiers delighted in hitting her face then as it swelled up, loved shoving their dicks in her mouth and more than once she passed out from the pain when they did it, it had still been bad when she'd been sold to the men from Skysreach.

The other women used it, to keep her from food, water and from getting chosen when Gladiators won to be given to them, especially the good ones, and there were a few...Gods...Zen was actually fought over, he had a reputation in the dank filthy pits the women were kept in, they all whispered about him, he fed them, cleaned them, would let them sleep on his mat with him and, he never harmed any of them, if they had sex with him, he was a gentle lover and they all wanted chances at him since he was the top Gladiator there and getting pregnant by him was a certain pass right out of Skysreach.

Canas days and nights were misery, hearing Bacchus screaming, catching glimpses of him out in the exercise yard through the slats that allowed air circulation, getting attacked, endlessly tormented, raped when he couldn't fend them off well enough….

It ate at her until she started praying to die, begging the Gods to just take her, she hurt all the time, was so thin her bones stuck out and hurt when she tried to lay down to sleep. Her jaw mended but slowly and other injuries came from being beaten, thrown into pens with gladiators, punched and kicked while she bathed gladiators.

The things she'd seen...the torment and misery in the bowels of Skysreach were haunting. Bit by bit Kaleb took them in and started sorting through the things that tormented her the worst, Bickslow watching, wincing as Canas soul twisted in pain, struggled with fear and anguish, his reactions and his own empathic strengths conveying to Cristoff all too well just how much Cana was dealing with.

He reached out, almost touching her, wanting to soothe her but Kalebs hand slapped his away "Not yet, your touch will confuse her." He snapped out loud.

Cristoff growled low, but withdrew, sitting impatiently, resigned, though, to his unhappy wait.

Hours ticked by, Lucy came into the room, bringing a teapot and forcing her mate to rest a few minutes, allowing Cristoff to gather Cana into his arms after Kaleb gave him a resigned nod while He dropped into one of the large chairs by the balcony, Lucy immediately in his lap, sliding her fingers through his hair, kissing his furrowed brow as she pushed him to drink and started rubbing his shoulders.

Bickslow reclined in his own chair, drinking down some tea and deciding he really needed to get himself a girlfriend or something because watching his brothers snuggling was making him ache a little for some of the affection he was seeing.

Granted, Cana was still comatose because Kaleb hadn't released her mind yet, but Lucy was cuddling Kaleb shamelessly, coaxing the frown from his face and finally getting him smiling faintly as she kissed along his jaw then nipped at his lips until he finally wrapped his arms around her and kissed her until she giggled.

"Thank you." He said softly, resting his forehead against hers and she smiled, holding his face in her hands and kissing him again.

"You were getting too serious, you needed a break, so did Bixy, and be nicer to Cris." she chided and he smiled at her.

"Ok...I'll be nicer...it's hard honey, I'm angry about what she went through..I feel like we shouldn't have left any of Romell fucking standing, like we should go back...make sure Karadin is as dead as he needs to be." He said and Lucy nodded, in full agreement.

She slid from his lap, gathering cups and setting them back on the tray as Kaleb stood and headed back to the bed. She caught Bickslow, a hand on his cheek turning the tall mage to look at her in surprise. Theirs had always been a playful relationship, all about laughing and joking and teasing each other and she'd always liked the Seith mage, had always admired his undying indomitable sense of humor.

"Thank you Bixy." She said softly and the Seith grinned at her.

"Can't let my drinking buddy suffer right? Cana and I have thrown back our share of booze, one of my favorite drinking buddies...I wanna see her smiling and playing again." He admitted.

She leaned up and kissed him, a soft chaste little kiss, she'd learned they were normal, welcome, this was a Boscan family, and she'd now gotten to place little kisses on all of the brothers but this one, it fit, showing him she appreciated him, and he smiled when she pulled back.

"Careful Cosplayer, I'm a better kisser than Kaleb, don't want you feeling like you settled for second best." He winked at her. Kaleb rolled his eyes.

"Maybe the best at kissing her feet since she puts you there so well, get your ass over here Bix before I compel you to." Kaleb said and Bickslow snorted.

"Hey I'm not the one laying at her feet every day big brother, that would be you, and I only got put down once." He returned.

"Twice Bixy, and the first time I was in a cheerleader costume, second time I trussed you up like a turkey remember?" Lucy called as she left the room and Cristoff and Kalebs laughter followed her out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"She'll sleep as long as she sleeps, it all has to settle, but I dulled everything, made the memories harder to reach so she won't be plagued by them or have constant flashbacks and crap, she was dealing with...a lot." Kaleb said as they soaked in the hot baths of the guild.

"It was always hardest on people not raised in it, the ones that broke the fastest were the recent captures." Zen said from where he was leaning back against the edge of the bath.

Cristoff sighed, smiling faintly as an attendant slid up to Zen and started "helping" to bathe him. Their brother fascinated the guild, and more than one member had wanted to meet him, he was endlessly being invited to share pleasure and, surprisingly, he accepted a lot of the offers, eager to try all the things he was learning with his Sudehpah.

The beautiful woman had long shining purple hair and vivid green eyes and bore the clan tattoos of the Endassi, a prominent merchant clan that raised Grass Runners, the elegant predators adorned the womans right side and Zens hand glided over them as the woman moved into his lap.

Kaleb smiled at the sight, watching Zen pull the woman into a long kiss as she dropped her bathing cloth to bury her hands in his hair. "Oh please share pleasure with me…" She breathed and Zen smiled, not taking his eyes off her now lust ridden green gaze.

"Absolutely…" He growled and she grinned before lunging in to kiss him again.

"I know she needs time, I remember you doing it with Vander, It's been almost a week though, she needs to eat. Xally has been keeping her hydrated but she was still a little on the thin side going in." Cristoff grumbled, sparing the scene with their brother and the bath attendant a brief glance, too lost in his thoughts and concerns for Cana to really take much interest in their brother having sex in the guild bath, it wasn't like there weren't other couples in the massive bath area doing the same thing here and there, hell, Freed and Romino had stumbled into one of the massage rooms off the main bath area and not even bothered closing the door, Romino was clearly visible clutching the massage table bent across it with Freeds deep green hair falling over his shoulder as he was rhythmically being pressed into the table by the Rune Mages thrusts.

Laxus was also otherwise engaged, his paler complexion and short blonde hair drew attention and the lightning mage liked basking in it, as the months had gone by being in Bosco, he had settled nicely into Boscos more relaxed and open culture.

Kaleb gave Cristoff a serious look

"Remember where impatience took you last time? She'll wake up once her mind is done mending, I ripped open some horrific things for her Cris, things she was carrying that happened before everything in Pergrand too, the woman is a nest of insecurity and doubts we're going to have to be patient with. I know you care, even love her, I can hear that inside you, but do not try to encourage or prod her into waking one second before she's ready to. Besides...she AND you are going to have to face the fact, her rejection severed the bond, your dragon won't accept her now, she's no longer your potential mate."

Cristoff winced, shoulders slumping a little as he settled back against the edge of the bath again. He knew Kaleb was right, and he'd give Cana the time, he was just dealing with his own pain and the agonizing process of watching as Kaleb took Cana through her worst memories and nightmares so he could isolate which ones were messing with her and help her by distancing them, making them harder for her mind to pluck out when she was tired or stressed and taking away her triggers.

While Cristoff brooded, Kaleb got distracted by three young guild members hoping to draw their young master into a private room for fun and when he held up his ring was then bombarded with excited questions about who his promised was, as well as some eager ones about the new tattoos on his back and what they meant.

Kaleb hadn't hidden his advancement in his magic, he'd sat down with Farron and Thane and issued a statement to the guild, that he had opened up a new part of his magic during becoming mated to Lucy, and in that announcement, also letting the guild know he was mated and who their new Mistress was going to be.

Lucy was currently out in the city in the fashion district with Emzadi, Xally and about 20 other White Sea women and men all determined to get to know their Guildmasters new mate through a day of shopping, spa time and finally a trip to the Central Bath House in the heart of Pelerno for an evening soak before returning to the guild and him. They had chosen to spend tonight in the Guildmaster quarters on top of the Guild Hall so that Kaleb could catch up on some work and Lucy could satisfy the guilds growing curiosity about their Guildmasters new woman.

She was handling it all beautifully too, better than Kaleb had hoped she would, her childhood and difficult upbringing had given her a grace in leadership that few possessed, and her kind nature and open heart made her instantly favored by his perceptive guild.

He was talking with Thane about how they were going to handle an upcoming interview with Sorcerers Weekly while Cristoff was brooding about he and Canas situation and simply did not notice Zen being lured from the pool by his beautiful partner.

The woman had seemed to simply want to feel him better, sex in the water sounded fun but in practice it was actually awkward and uncomfortable, so she just wanted her partner on the edge of the bath so she could fully enjoy his body and he could fully enjoy hers, the silver haired man who somehow managed to get both Zen and his lovely attendant to move into one of the private rooms was hardly noticed by anyone, and Zen was plenty eager to be with the woman already, she was kissing him and her hair was covering his eyes, her perfume dulling his sense of smell.

Zen was at first startled when the purple haired woman in his lap was replaced by a familiar silver haired man, his initial instinct with any overture from a male was to reject them, violently if he needed to, he preferred female companionship, he always had. This was only the fifth time since his return to Bosco he'd even been in the guild, and he now proudly bore its mark over his left pectoral muscle, every time here he'd been approached by both women and men, seeking time with the recently rescued brother of the Guildmaster.

Word had travelled fast, leaked by the crew of the Aisipal who should have known better, and Zen was a minor celebrity now, a symbol for a movement growing in Bosco to finally end King Karadins rein in Pergrand.

He was learning to be polite in his turn downs, but...this was Hestor...when this man slid against him and pressed his lips against his...Zen didn't stop him, suddenly...flooded with feelings of need, a powerful drive to satisfy this man...to give him anything he asked...he smelled and felt suddenly intensely good and shimmering gold magic flowed from the silver haired mans hands over Zens skin, making him moan and wrap his arms around the man.

"Fuck you're gorgeous…this magic..." Hestor breathed, a long fingered hand sliding between Zens legs and making him gasp. Hestor hadn't expected actually giving in to the pulls would effect him so damned much, it was almost mind numbing how intense the need suddenly was, resonating through his body and his magic and his control was already so damned shaky...

"He really is...damn Hestor...you weren't kidding...you're gonna share right?" Someone asked

"Lets find out just how agreeable you get when covered in celestial magic huh sexy?" Another woman purred, her hands glowing and trailing over Zens skin, the Archangel arched, moaning, mind hazing further as need for the woman started to encroach on his need for Hestor.

Hestor slapped the womans hand away "No..you have his older brother...fuck him." he snapped and the woman smirked, retreating to where Farron was...the blonde mans eyes glassy, as a woman rode him just a few feet away. Hestor turned his gaze from Farron, ignoring the twisting in his chest at seeing the man like that, watching the woman shrug and go over, straddling the young Ambassadors face and moaning when his mouth responded to her demands.

Zens mind was in a haze, lust was overcoming his thoughts, his senses, he was swimming in this golden euphoria and all he wanted was for Hestor to touch him, to let him have him, he'd give...anything…he didn't even notice his older brother a few feet away...was just eagerly reaching for Hestor.

"Please…" He breathed and Hestor smiled at him, kissing him again, more golden magic flowing over Zens overstimulated body.

"Oh I'm gonna give you all you want all that we've both wanted, just gotta make sure you're all happy through and through so your brothers out there don't catch wind anything but pure pleasure is happening in here." He purred and his hand kept stroking Zens throbbing member.

"Let me Hestor…" Someone said and a mouth enveloped him, wet heat and a nimble tongue sliding over the head of his cock and making him moan while Hestor pulled him forward until he was forced to put his hands out to support himself, vaguely noting the woman laying partly beneath him, that was sucking on him, completely unaware of the smiling brunette woman moving behind him, his eyes riveted on Hestors as Hestor sat on the bench before him and spread his legs...Zen didn't even hesitate, couldn't imagine denying this invitation to please this beautiful man with his golden magic.

He focused on pleasuring Hestor, blind to the magic flowing over him, moaning and gasping as the woman beneath him vigorously worked his own length and when he felt someone prodding him, gripping his hips and pushing into his body, a scream of protest sounded but it was far and deep in his mind, buried under the presence of the man he was pleasing, who was writhing and bucking his hips into Zens movements, pushing his cock down Zens throat and even then the screams remained so distant, so far pushed away he couldn't stop his eager participation.

All that mattered was Hestor...his friend, with his golden magic and soft hands, who smelled of sea sage and stardust, he trusted Hestor...would give him anything...even this, this sex with others...these had to be Hestors friends...people he cared about...so Zen would do this, let himself be part of it all, take his friendship with Hestor deeper because this feeling...this powerful draw...this endless need to unite with the golden magic shimmering in Hestors hands as they gripped Zens hair...it was all consuming and...glorious...his issues with being handled this way became distant...and stayed there.

Cristoff frowned, Kaleb was completely surrounded now. Zen had retreated to that room and had he seen a man join him and that attendant? He frowned again, looking around, nobody seemed to have noticed, and there were no violent noises coming from the room they had gone into but Cristoff was still concerned.

Maybe he was being overprotective...his frustration over Canas situation and his own might be making him that way, but still...Zen still reacted badly to men handling him and if that man tried to work out a three-way that involved him in anyway handling Zen much they might have an injured guild member on their hands.

Given how much Zen wanted acceptance, and worried about offending and upsetting people, it might be wise to step in...if he had to...he could send the guildy right into bliss with a few magically driven touches then get him aside and explain he should not try to touch Zen much.

So, deciding Kaleb was too busy, and so was everyone else, Cristoff climbed from the water and made his way to the room, opening the door and testing the knob, it was unlocked but a womans voice asked him to wait a moment. The one Zen had started with and she didn't sound upset. She wore a heavy perfume, he'd smelled it before, it seemed to be popular among the younger women of the guild, it dulled his sense of smell, but he didn't think twice about that.

The door abruptly opened and he was yanked inside and slammed against the wall, the woman right in his face kissing him murmuring about gorgeous brothers and Cristoff was trying to catch her hands and explain he wasn't here for that but a flash of green light from the womans eyes froze him...he knew this magic...knew it well...even knew the sensation of his own soul being gripped and his will being slammed aside as another's superseded it.

A Seith mage...the purple haired woman was a Seith...but why? He was in here willingly...then his eyes snapped to the scene before him. Zen on his hands and knees, a woman beneath him sucking on his cock while a brunette woman with a damned strap on was on a knee behind him….fucking him while Hestor, his friend...Kalebs closest friend...the man who had been teaching Zen to read and write, had become the person Zen trusted most...was gripping Zens hair thrusting into his mouth. Gods not far from that Farron lay, a woman riding his face while another rode his cock and BOTH bore the seals of the High Warqueen of Joya on their hips!

Cristoff though didn't even get the time to register his own outrage though, as his will was slammed back and the woman along with two others took him to the ground, magic cancelling cuffs snapped over his wrists as needles were jammed into his arms and while his dragon soul was giving the Seith mage absolute hell, blood running from her nose and ears as she fought to keep him and his dragon contained long enough...the drugs overwhelmed him and took consciousness from him.

Hestor groaned as he came, falling back against the wall behind him panting and stroking the hair of the beautiful man between his legs.

"Easy handsome...it's all ok...your brother is perfectly fine...look at him enjoying Castias attention…" He said soothingly when the man tensed a little, looking over toward where Castia, his wonderful friend from Emerald Eye was greedily kissing the Dragon Slayer.

"Both of them are fine...enjoying themselves, and i know you've tried so hard in your sudehpah sessions to relax, to embrace your Boscan blood and enjoy men as well as women, I'm helping you...we're going to get you through that in the best way." Hestor purred and Zen smiled faintly up at him.

Zens eyes were too hazed for him to register that Cristoff wasn't moving, that his lips weren't kissing back, besides, Farron was actively moving, very much giving the two women on him his best, and was even moaning and making highly satisfied sounds. He was struggling with his lessons and he hated it...hated his own damned fears, he could trust Hestor, Hestor was teaching him...Hestor helped him, was his friend...and now he would help with this. He was grateful, looking up into those warm steel blue eyes. Then his eyes rolled back as Hestor kissed him and golden magic washed over him again from Hestors hands.

"Fuck...bathe you in magic and you're as easy to handle as a kitten…" Hestor chuckled, smiling as Zen groaned, finally cuming for the woman beneath him, the woman behind him hissing and letting go as well.

"Shit...shit he's….fucking...amazing…" Ginji groaned out, collapsing to the side while Kenpi emerged from beneath the Archangel.

Hestor looked into the glazed over amethyst eyes of his prize. "Gods...if I could mate with you myself I would...you're just...beautiful….Denba, a cocktail for my angel hmm?" He called and the woman kneeling by the unconscious Dragon Slayer smiled, moving toward Zen, her fingers turning into long needles that he slid into the Archangels neck. For an instant Zens eyes started to clear, right before they closed and he collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Tall dark and sexy is a bonus...Cristoff if I remember from the games two years ago, he put my brother to sleep during the match...you don't need him do you Hestor?" Castia asked hopefully, sitting on the Dragon Slayers thighs, sliding a hand over his well muscled body.

Hestor smirked at her. "I could get a couple billion jewel for him, selling him to Joya, but if you'd like him, considering you bagged him...we can work something out." He said, only mildly surprised how easily he was handing him over, Cristoff had been his friend since he was 11, like all of the Pradesh family. Yet...a few feet away Farron was arching, groaning out another orgasm into a grinning gasping Joyan. Farron who had shared his bed intermittently for years, who for the last few weeks had willingly been the tool Hestor had released his fury, frustration, sorrow and misery into. He'd tied him up, done all manner of things to Farron, utterly enjoyed every inch of the handsome young Ambassadors body, even moaned and smiled as Farron had whispered endearments...professed his love.

He stared a moment, watching the Joyans start preparing Farron to leave as well, Farron loved him, wanted him...it should have made him happy, he felt the same draw to Farron he'd always felt for Kaleb, but the bond hadn't been as deep and now...now he just...couldn't care around the black void inside him. A part of him was crying, screaming in the distance to stop what he was doing, let the blonde love him, he so wanted that love...was desperate for it...but he'd wanted it from Kaleb...and Kaleb had all but forgotten him, so wrapped up in his pretty little blonde he didn't notice Hestor at all anymore.

Well, Hestor had made new friends...was following the path his keys laid out before him toward the power he would need to get his revenge, to destroy the King of Pergrand, to lay waste to the Temple of Anubis in Stella where a gilded cage had his family for generations because of their ties to the keys he held.

His own cousin was there in his place right now, added his pleas to those of Stellas leadership that he give up his life as a mage of White Sea and take his birthright as the High Priest of Anubis for Stella. He sneered faintly, hundreds of concubines...he knew his cousin Manuke, who like him preferred male company, was required to "bless" at least 4 concubines a week, that he drank special teas to make him more fertile as Stella bred their powerful priests, nurtured the Celestial Bloodlines, tried to preserve what was dying out. His homeland was the center of Celestial Magic for the continent, and was immersed and rich in the religions and histories surrounding the Celestial Magics. Their leader, the Seer Lady Hishoko, was ruthless in her pursuit of the preservation of the Celestial bloodlines.

Hestor was one of three males left of the Takida line, which held the genetics not only to control the keys of the Hall of two Truths...but also of the Starblade, one of the 12 points of humanity that gifted their species with a seat at the council of the Makers. Hishoko, like those before her, sought to restore the 12 points to humanity, to restore human kinds place at the Council, and to do that...took drastic measures trying to restore those titles...the 12 points...and Hestors blood had held the Starblade and the Starbinder titles almost exclusively through the centuries.

Now, there was only Hestor, and his two cousins, Manuke, who sat at the Temple of Anubis where Hestor should have been, and Tenshi, who served as High Priest of the Three Gods of the Heavens. Of them, only Hestor was born a Celestial Summoner, only Hestor could collect the Keys and claim the title of Starblade, so...Stella wanted him...relentlessly pursued him.

He hated it...did not want to live in a temple adorned in gold and silks and forced to sleep with concubines. Yes he would have his keys, his whole country would see he completed the set for the Hall, would stand by him, protect his mind from the set until it could be completed, but to hell with them...he wanted to be free, wanted to be with his ONE. The One he was destined for, who could love him like no other...who he could speak any secret Celestial or other to and share his life, heart and soul with. But...the man he'd wanted to fill that role...was out of reach now… and the darkness had made a void where his pain had been, his only pleasure now came from the way an Archangels magic curled back along his own when he touched them...an Archangel like Kaleb would feel even better...and he could challenge Lucy for her possession of the man...he just had to get strong enough that he could crush her absolutely...had to be set up so White Sea and the Pradesh family wouldn't be able to touch him after he'd done it...

Castia smiled at him "We'd better work something out then, if you want into Emerald Eye you need to keep me smiling, and after whisking away two of Kalebs brothers, I'm not thinking you'll want to get anywhere near the Mindbender again, at least not without that necklace you borrowed from my Master. Or you're going to have a pissed off Wizard Saint blowing your mind to hell."

Hestor waved a hand airily. "Tsk...I'm not worried too much, your Master has a knack for planning, and not only will this bring the Guildmaster of White Sea and his family to their knees, I'll finally have the final key to complete my darling Ammit, once that bitch Sorrano or her weakling sister mates with him that is….such a shame really...had I known Kaleb himself could be pushed into becoming an Archangel I'd have him laying where his brother is and be keeping gorgeous here for myself, I'm going to hate handing him over to those two hags from Fiore. But...sacrifices must be made...I'll take what I need from him and seal these deals."

The man pulling himself from the floor reached over and yanked a robe from the bench. "So, teleport us to your place the plan?" He asked and Hestor nodded, taking his own robe and wrapping it around himself.

"Yes lets get these three to my playroom under my house, I need to get the Archangel set up for the two Celestial mages from Fiore, they're arriving tonight." He said.

Castia smiled "Can I put blue eyes here on the rack? I'd love to teach the dragon some manners after how nasty it was to me." She said as she washed the blood from her face in one of the heated basins in the room.

"Good idea...since we can't really play with the Archangel anymore without risking making him defensive, it'll be nice having his brothers to play with while we wait. Kenpi my dear, leave a parting gift for my former guild and Grindi...if you please." Hestor smiled at his friend who grinned, gathering her magic and in the blink of an eye, the room was empty.

Kaleb stilled, in the middle of arguing with Thane and his father about his upcoming interview and whether or not he'd be announcing more than just being mated and promised with Lucy.

"Dad...I have PLANS I promise, don't rush me, I want this to be special damn it." He'd snapped and Arman had sighed.

"I'm fine with special son, in fact, Lucy deserves special, but sooner rather than later ok? You've always been so careful before moving forward, here I thought your whirlwind romance with Lucy had opened you up a little to being a bit more spontaneous." Arman said.

"I'm not rushing my plans so I can talk about it in the interview." Kaleb had said firmly.

Now he looked back toward where Cristoff had been, he hadn't even noticed his brother leaving….or Zen either...a brief reach to Zen a few minutes ago had sent back so much lust he'd withdrawn quickly so he didn't embarrass himself, Zen was probably curled up in some post coital cuddling with that pretty attendant, he'd never seen her before...but then he'd not been to this branch in a while so that wasn't totally surprising.

When he reached for Cristoff he frowned...unable to touch his mind. That could only mean one thing...he was unconscious...had he been wrapped up in talking with Thane, the young people and his father long enough for Cristoff to retreat to his room or office for a nap?

It seemed odd, as unhappy as Cristoff was he hadn't been sleeping well...maybe that was catching up to him enough he'd been able to get the nap he'd been wishing he could take that had prompted them to all go relax in the bath in the first place after some much needed time in the guilds gym.

"Yo...big bro...I need to talk to you." Kaleb turned, seeing Vander fully dressed crouching at the edge of the water looking serious, Cobra was standing behind him frowning, looking around.

"Where's Zen?" The Poison slayer demanded. Kaleb reached for his brother and froze, eyes widening...he wasn't here...a quick sweep of the minds nearby didn't return him memories of him leaving or of anyone….Kalebs Lavender eyes locked on an Earth mage sitting on the edge of the bath dangling her legs in the water, she had seen Zen led into the side room across from where he was standing by an unmistakable silver haired man and the purple haired woman….but they hadn't come out...she had also seen Cristoff, who she'd thought was gorgeous and had wanted to go talk to him until he'd stepped into that same room, neither had come back out...yet...nothing, Kaleb sensed not a thought coming from that room…..

Cobra followed Kaleb, it wasn't fucking easy, the Mindbenders magic was fast as hell, but he caught the gist of it and jumped, leaping from oneside of the large steaming bath to the other, Vander shadow stepping there a moment later while Kaleb rushed after them.

Just as Cobra was about to pull the door open Vanders eyes flew wide and he threw himself into his mate "NO!"...too late...Cobra pulled the door as Vander hit him and half the city of Pelerno stilled as an explosion rocked the massive Guild…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N Don't worry, I never leave long spans of time between these sorts of chapters…..For those following the artwork of the Pradesh Family being done by Approvesport, she just finished a beautiful piece of Farron and it's up on tumblr, my desnadog account.


	22. Chapter 22 Aftermath

Lucy looked up wide eyed, gripping Xallys arm, they were walking down the sidewalk less than a block from the guild when an explosion rocked the ground under their feet.

"That came from the guild…" Emzadi said, narrowing her orange eyes.

Lucys heart almost stopped as she reached across the bond desperatly to Kaleb and found….nothing, no response...never, not once in as long as she had known him, had he not responded when she had called for him.

_**Kaleb! Kaleb**_! Her mind screamed and Emzadi watched her face, felt her using the strange new magic she and Kaleb shared, Xally exchanged a look with her and Emzadi looked to the other mages of White Sea.

"Call all the branches, mobilize every healer to Pelerno, MOVE!" She yelled and people scattered, Kittar and a couple regular teleport mages vanishing and Emzadi gripped Xally and Lucys shoulders and called on the sun, heat swirled around them and in a brilliant flash the sunlight took them and a moment later they were in the grand courtyard behind the gates of the guild staring at the ruptured back wall behind the bathhouse of the guild where mages were already helping carry the wounded out of the rubble.

Lucys eyes flew over the chaos, narrowing as she spotted a familiar dark head of maroon hair.

"Xally" She gasped, gripping the healers hand and yanking her along running to where Erik knelt cradling Vander, when they approached he looked up at her, eyes reddened, tears wet on his face and Xally dropped immediately beside her brother, hands illuminating brilliant blue.

"Something...happened...we were looking for Zen and Cristoff...I opened the door before Van could stop me...damn ass threw himself over me and took the blast...I'm a fucking Dragon Slayer...I...I'm a fuck ton tougher than him…" He croaked out raggedly, kissing Vanders forehead. Xally tipped Vander forward, following where blood had soaked the shoulder of Cobras white coat.

She grimaced seeing the injury to the back of Vanders head but her hands glowed and she gently started mending it.

"I need Cris...he's so much stronger...faster…" She breathed.

"No idea where he is….fuck...Van...Van please…his heartbeat is so slow...he lost so much blood..." Cobra whispered against Vanders cheek, the shadowquip was bleeding from multiple places where the blast had torn skin and flesh away, Xally was biting her lip, eyes narrowed as she worked.

Lucy pressed her lips together, hating leaving Cobra but...she had to find Kaleb...and Laxus...where was Laxus? Freed? Farron?!

Emzadi took her hand "Xally is here, come, we must help get everyone out of the damaged section of the building, we can look for my brothers and our friends while we do that, summon every spirit you can manage." the Solar dragoness said firmly and Lucy nodded, Virgo, Taurus and the hounds appearing.

She didn't need to tell them what to do, her spirits left her side and rushed to help, the hounds instantly looking for their Mistress' mate.

Chara called her within minutes and Lucy was climbing through the rubble frantically, calling Virgo to help her even as Loke, on his own power, appeared, there was a shudder, and flex then of magic as Lucy kept calling for Kaleb frantically in her head and finally she felt a response.

_My love...get back...I'm struggling with this...send Virgo to me_… He said, his mental voice quiet...strained and wide eyed, Lucy nodded toward Virgo who immediately bored into the rock, Lucy, refusing to be left, called up her stardress, the maids power flooding her and bored into the rock a short ways away, now able to see the weaknesses, find the points she could pass through, where she could shift rubble and where she couldn't and suddenly realized why Kaleb was straining…

The glow off his wings bled through the creases between the rocks as she reached it...the small space where Kaleb was, holding up a section of the building with about a dozen people crouched beneath his wings, among them were Freed, Laxus,and Thane.

"Kaleb…" She breathed as she came into the space.

"Get them out...get everyone out, you and Virgo...I can break out of here but not while protecting them…" Kaleb hissed and Lucys eyes flew wide seeing blood trailing down from his nose, from a gash in his forehead, and the way his wings were flickering, losing then regaining light.

Lucy moved, shoving Laxus toward the hole she'd made. "Can you reach the sky? Teleport?" She demanded and Laxus was blinking, he'd taken a hell of a blow himself and was still woozy and struggling to see straight, Kalebs wings had snapped out and saved his life, his and everyone courching in the small space beneath the big blondes outstretched wings, tons of rock and rubble were being held back by Kaleb and his wings right then and they all knew it.

"Y...yeah...yeah, I can take anyone touching me too…" The lightning slayer said shakily, wiping blood off his face, none of them had escaped injury.

"Then get everyone you can to the surface, now." Lucy said firmly and wriggled past Freed as Virgo was coming in, allowing people escape through another hole "This tunnel will withstand the shift if Master Kaleb breaks free." Virgo said and Lucy nodded.

_Did you hear her Kaleb_? She asked through her head and glowing Lavender eyes met hers, a faint smirk lifting trembling lips, he was straining, hard, it showed in every inch of him.

_No Magic for chatting...holding this all together is taking all I've got_… He admitted. He had no idea how he was going to break free, but he was certain he could...or...mostly certain...right now he was holding back tons of rubble and the water of the bath that would have flooded this area and drowned them if he hadn't stopped it, he was using sheer magic pressure combined with a shield his new magic allowed him to form to hold it all together and keep it from killing everyone he'd managed to shield from the explosion.

Somehow they were in the locker area beneath the gym where the steam rooms were, the blast had fractured things in a bizarre pattern, and he was certain it had been magically produced.

A crack of thunder and all but a couple people were gone, the others shimmying as fast as they could up Virgos tunnel.

"Lucy...get...OUT." Kaleb grunted and she nodded, wanting to run to him, not wanting to leave him...but trusting him enough she hurried into Virgos tunnel.

Moments later everything started shaking and water suddenly rushed up the tunnel, propelling everyone in it through it, blasting them out to the surface in a geyser.

Lucy hit the ground and rolled, coming to a stop on her back in time to see Kaleb trying to get his wings to cooperate and bring him back down without a crash landing...something he hadn't managed without Zens direct intervention yet.

In his current state, it was a futile thing to hope for and Lucy scrambled to her feet to run toward where he went down. When she reached him he was already on his feet, wings curling in and vanishing as he strode swiftly toward her. He was bleeding from several fairly deep cuts and scratches and, since he'd been in the bath, naked like so many of the other people being brought out into the courtyard.

He grabbed her up, hugging her to him, kissing her long and hard and thanking every God she hadn't been with him when all of this had happened. He didn't hold the kiss beyond the few moments it took him to convey how grateful he was she was ok to her. Virgo appeared behind Lucy, extending a robe and Kaleb took it giving the maid a grateful nod, shrugging into it and belting it as his eyes scanned the scene.

"I have injured mages…" He said, pulling away and Lucy grabbed him, frowning up at him "WE have injured mages...White Sea is my guild too." Lucy said firmly and he smiled, leaning to kiss her quickly before pulling her with him.

They stopped at where Xally was just finishing with Vander, he looked tremendously better, though Xally looked almost pale, and Cobra was burying his face in Vanders hair, whispering to his mate, between soft growls.

He looked up at Kaleb, eyes widening "Tell me you can fucking reach him…" He said and Kaleb narrowed his eyes, prodding at Vanders hazy mind, finding it active...he was there…

He nodded at Cobra who nodded, turning to press his face back into Vanders hair "Weepy dragon...fuck...least you could do is wipe your snot off me…" came a raspy voice and Cobra jerked his head up, watching Vander blink his wine colored eyes to get them to focus.

"Not snot you shit, I was leaking awesome…" Cobra snapped and Vander chuckled "Yeah? I like that awesome better when it leaks from things other than your nose. Xally, you're a fucking water mage and you couldn't rinse blubberheads snot off my face? Shit what am I a kleenex?"

Cobra hugged him to his chest and Vander slid an arm around his mates back turning into him ready with another smart remark but his mate was kissing him silent and Vanders other hand came up into the poison slayers hair.

"Never again...why the fuck didn't you just pull me into the voids or something?" Cobra demanded against his mates lips.

"Don't try to tell me how to fucking save your ass! I didn't have time to open a gate you ungrateful...mmmm" The shadowquip hummed as Cobra kissed him again and Kaleb turned from the pair, taking Lucys hand and heading back toward the rubble, there were still people to rescue… and he had two missing brothers...if whoever had done this thought the explosion might buy them time or distract him? They were going to find out fast just how well the Master of White Sea could multi-task. He just prayed...deep and hard...that Hestor wasn't part of this….that he'd just been with Zen helping him like he always did...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cana stirred slowly, sluggish. Was she hungover? Where was she? She groaned softly, the sound of her own voice helping her stir a little more, her head was so fuzzy...she could remember sort of… Opening her eyes she looked around and knew where she was...Cristoffs bedroom, laying in his bed at the Pradesh house...and she really needed to fucking pee.

Mentally she checked herself over, she was in a tank top and panties and nothing else...which would have been fine...but her mouth felt like it was full of sand she was voraciously hungry and...there was a tall dark and sexy dragon slayer missing from the bed.

She slid out from under the covers, hissing when her feet hit the cool wood of the floor so she could wobble her way to the bathroom.

She remembered everything...it was just fuzzy, and worse, she remembered rejecting Cristoff...her...a healthy red blooded woman with working eyes and a libido of epic proportions, had rejected that blue eyed hunk of man, Gods, she'd had even felt how good his body felt, he was fucking HUNG, made her feel like a damn virgin he stretched her so nice and she could have been riding that for weeks, could have had that sexy face between her legs and she remembered how good he was with his mouth. Beyond that...he was a sweet, honest, caring, successful man, a mage, a Dragon Slayer, and she...could have been...his mate...he'd held her while she cried, cuddled with her night after night, stayed up with her, talked about utter shit with her so she could feel better and calm down and she had rejected him, seriously, what in the ever loving fuck was wrong with her?!

She had no idea, all she knew was as soon as she had handled her business, she took a shower, rifled through the clothes she had grimacing at how plain and modest most of it was, combing her fingers through her hair and grimacing again, the fuck? Lucys spirit could have her back to long sexy brown hair in seconds and she was running around looking like the victim of a rabid weed whacker why?

She remembered, but it was like all of those decisions had been made by someone else, like she'd been detached somehow from herself but now she was back...and her first goal was to get sex on legs back in the bed he damn well belonged in. She stilled a moment and bit her lip...she'd rejected him...rejected the mating…

She stood, letting that sink in and tears ran down her face "Fucking idiot…" she hissed at herself. She didn't know where she stood now, was betting nobody had told her to spare her feelings because she had been such an utter train wreck coming out of that shit hole of a country….but wherever she stood with Cristoff one thing was certain, she would get herself back, she would be herself again, and fuck Pergrand to hell and back it would not ruin her. She was the daughter of Gildarts Clive...she was Cana Alberona, and she would move the fuck ON.

Tying the dark purple t-shirt up under her bust was a compromise, Gods what the fuck had prompted her to buy such modest shitty clothes in the first place? She'd need to rifle through Lucys shit and find herself some decent bras and tight shorts, give the sexy dragon a nice show. Make it clear to him he was one lucky fucking man if they could maybe be...something...she didn't know what. If not...well...her heart twisted in her chest, but she'd get over it.

She shook her head, glaring at nothing, well...she was over whatever the fuck it had been that had probably denied her becoming the mate of Cristoff Pradesh now and damn it she wanted some food and some fucking, not necessarily in that order...maybe use Cristoffs ripped body as a plate to eat off of, have her sex and eat it too. That thought had her smirking.

She hurried down the stairs, looking into the empty rooms she passed frowning, why wasn't there anyone around?

As she came into the kitchen she was relieved to see Mr. Elan furiously working away in the kitchen but when he turned toward her his tear stained eyes made her breath catch.

"Mr...Elan? Are you ok?" She asked uncertainly and the chef nodded.

"Yes...yes...You're awake at last...Cristoff has been beside himself...I...how do you feel my dear? Cristoff said when you woke you should eat and I have several things prepared...here, let me get you a plate, Cristoff would want you to eat!" He said brightly, rushing back to his stove and rapidly piling a plate high with delicious smelling food.

Cana accepted it gratefully, she was voraciously hungry, and eagerly took the glass of chilled wine he offered her too, tucking in and watching the man bustle around the kitchen.

"So...where is everyone? Even Bacchus' room is empty." She observed and Mr. Elan turned, looking almost fearfully at her.

"I will call Mister Pradesh...I think he's on his way here...he needs to know you're awake…" He said, hurrying from the room and Cana frowned but returned to her food. There really wasn't any cooking she'd ever had better than what the family cook made.

He didn't return to the kitchen for a bit, and Cana finished her food, downed the remainder of the wine, rifled around and found some orange juice, filled a glass with that and went out on the back deck hoping maybe everyone was outside, she remembered Kaleb was trying to learn to use his new abilities and lately everyone had been sort of hovering around the practice ring built behind the huge deck on the back of the house.

When she got outside though there wasn't anyone out there, just the sea, the families expansive grounds and private beach. She stood frowning on the deck when she felt a magic shift and turned, eyes flying wide when she was presented with Thane, the elegant man was in his usual traditional Boscan suit but it was ripped, filthy and bloody in places though he seemed free of injuries.

The glass slipped from Canas hand at the sight of him, shattering on the dark wood of the deck.

"Cana, Master Kaleb sent me to get you, there's been an attack on the guild branch in Pelerno, I'm to bring you to him and Lucy immediately." He told her holding out his hand and Cana lunged forward grabbing it without hesitation.

A moment later the sweet sea air and soothing sound of the waves on the beach gave way to yelling and controlled chaos amid the dust and acrid smell of dark magic. She'd smelled this sort of shit before, that demon from Tartaros...Jackal...his shit smelled like this….when his explosions went off they'd had this sort of smell…

"Cana!" She snapped her head to the left and saw Lucy standing near Kaleb who was talking with his father and several big mages clad in the silver and gold of Boscos Knights of Immaculate Light. She headed to join Lucy, Thane beside her, noting she saw a lot of the priests of the Knighthood around, helping the injured.

She also saw Cobra, sitting against one of the marble columns that held up the pergola that shaded the outdoor section of the guilds massive hot baths, holding Vander, who was turned into Cobras embrace, the pair watching Kaleb. As she reached Lucy, a sudden realization hit her, she saw Xally, Romino was there Array open, multiple screens showing various officialls Freed was talking with, everyone...except for two...Zen was missing...and so was Cristoff.

"...it's nowhere near as bad as it could have been, we're purifying out the dark magic, the use of demonic fracture explosion bombs hasn't been recorded inside Bosco in nearly a hundred years, however, Fiore saw a demon called Jackal that utilized the magic at will and we've got the signature information from their Magic Council, this isn't a match but it's damn close. Someone enchanted the door of that room so it became a dark magic fracture bomb, opening it triggered the explosion...it's a miracle your son is even in tact sir, let alone alive...if the others were on the other side? An implosion into a room that small from a bomb of that strength? There wouldn't be anything left of them." a blue haired knight was talking as Cana walked up, his dark almost black brown eyes filled with sympathy.

"No...they weren't in the room, nobody was in it when the bomb went off, I don't know how they got out unseen and without tripping any of the wards but I think Hestor Kedanza, the celestial mage that was with Zen when he went into the room, did something so the guild wards and protections wouldn't trigger." Kaleb said tightly.

"I pulled the file on Hestor Kedanza...Kaleb, he was in the hands of a Dark Guild for a few weeks before you rescued him, Death's Head Caucusis large, and has more than one demon summoner in known ranks that could have done this, only Nightmare rivals them in size and strength. Outside of them? Only Joya holds the ability to create these bombs." Another knight said, eyes narrowed on the Guildmaster who didn't flinch.

"I'm well aware of Hestors captivity, as you pointed out I'm the one who was part of his rescue from that, they didn't turn him, they were using him for a fucking ceremony, bleeding out his blood and his magic, he would NOT do this, I don't believe it, he's been a friend of myself and my family since we were kids!, I've personally sifted through that head of his to a degree, he holds several of the black keys, including three of the four sisters of Amitt, the Death Queen, carrying her...sheilds him from some of what my magic could do before it was altered, and I admit, I was planning to sit down with him again now that I command more light and see if I couldn't get around that keys hold on him, I know though, without a doubt, Hestor is committed to the Celestial Magic he uses, he's almost obsessed with seeing it grow and regain the stature it held during the holy wars…He wants Celestial Summoners respected again, wants them to be free...you have no idea how badly Stellas leadership has pursued him through the years sir.." Kaleb trailed off, looking at his father then Thane.

"Thane, give the General all we have...our full file on Hestor including the mental screening results...everything." He said and Thane bowed, lifting the tablet in his hand, fingers flying over it as Kaleb looked back at the General.

"It doesn't make sense that Hestor would take Zen, he's been...well...sleeping with Farron, and helping Zen, Gods teaching him and comforting him through his transition, I think he's the only friend Zen HAS and absolutely the person Zen trusts the most…" Arman said in a ragged tone shaking his head "I...I refuse to believe he'd hurt Zen...or that he'd have any part in harming the guild, he loves the Guild Kaleb...you know that...I watched that boy grow up! I know his parents! I've fought with Hishoko to prevent Stella from taking him more than once!" Arman snapped.

Kaleb frowned, Lucy wrapping her arms around his waist seeing his eyes brim with unshed tears "I know Dad...I...lets just hope...well...we'll find out...we'll get to the bottom of all of this…I just don't see how anyone could overpower both Zen and Cristoff…"

Cana gasped "Cris and Zen?Lucy...what happened?!" She demanded and Lucy took her arm, pulling her away from the group with a quick nod to Kaleb.

"They were taken, we don't know how, but both Zen and Cristoff were taken maybe by a Celestial Mage named Hestor and a woman they haven't identified yet. They're trying to figure out more right now, whoever took them set a bomb off in the guild to try and cover their escape with them but Kaleb called the Knights instead of the regular military, knowing their healers and resources in tracking magic users were better, so the Knights got here right away...we're doing everything that can be done Cana but right now...we don't know where Cris and Zen are." She said, holding Canas arms as the woman swayed, almost wishing she hadn't woken up yet…

Cobra and Vander were close by and the Poison slayer felt Vander tense in his arms as they listened to Lucy explain what she knew to Cana.

"Wait...shit...there was something...I got you and took you into the bath area to find Kaleb for a reason…" Vander said suddenly, rubbing his head where the worst of his injuries had been.

Cobra narrowed his eyes, that was true, Vander had appeared in the locker room just as Cobra was starting to strip down to go join everyone in the bath while waiting for him...his contacts had finally come through, not as fast as he'd wanted them to and he'd been disappointed at not being able to deliver the information Cobra wanted as quickly as he'd said he could, but he'd just talked with Presca, who had gone off on an assignment near the border with Fiore.

"Presca...Presca can track magic signatures better than any mage I've ever known...and he….shit...everythings so fucking fuzzy and my head hurts…" Vander groaned and Cobra tightened his arms around the still shaky mage.

So close...he'd almost lost him...when he'd come to the first thing to reach him was the taste of havati venom, delicious poison flooding his body with strength and when he'd licked his lips the warm salty taste of what covered his mouth and soaked his shirt finally dawned on him...blood...Vanders blood. He was being restored because his mate was bleeding on him.

Feeling his mates torn and broken body laying limp and barely breathing on top of him, a sluggish heartbeat meeting his senses had sent terror flooding him worse than anything he'd ever felt in his life.

At first he'd been afraid to move, but the groan of support beams and heavy dust in the air reminded him what had happened, the screams of terrified pained souls all around him yet even that din was nothing compared to the deafening silence that rocked him to his very being that was all he found when he tried to hear Vander.

Vanders soul was music, light, vibrant, from the moment he'd heard it the sweet thrum of guitar and violin had been in sync with his own soul even as he'd chased Vander around that damn ship trying to get the teasing mage in his arms. Not hearing that strong beautiful music had left Cobra devoid of anything but pain, he'd slowly gotten to his feet, careful of his mates bleeding ravaged body, mourning every bit of blood he heard hit the shattered marble under his feet as he'd carried him outside, once clear he'd sank to his knees, trying frantically to find Cristoff, the only healer he knew for sure could restore Vander, who should have been there, but was gone.

He'd tried to find someone, but it wasn't until Xallys cool blue magic had appeared, the sweet crashing of the ocean waves mingling with the music that was unique to her and saw Lucy running to him with Vanders sister that any hope came to him, he'd been unable to move, knowing if he kept moving Vander he'd only bleed more, and he'd already bled so much…

He heard the broken bones in Vanders body grinding with every step he'd taken, heard internal bloodflow not sounding right, if he kept moving Vander he'd kill him, so he'd been forced to just sit there and hold him and pray help came before his mates heart stopped...knowing if it did, his own would shatter.

Xally had restored him, the gaping wounds on the shadowquips body closing, the broken bones mended, but the music of Vanders soul hadn't stirred until Kaleb had come to them, a gentle prodding from the Guildmaster and Vanders soul had returned to activity and Cobras whole being had curled around that first strum of a guitar. The mans sarcastic snarks had been the sweetest things Cobra had heard, reciting poetry, whispers of adoration, none of it would have been sweeter to him than Vanders sarcastic insults.

But Vander had been meeting with his contacts, had needed to call Presca and promised to meet Cobra in the bath house since they knew that was where Kaleb had gone with Cristoff and the others after a vigorous morning workout that was an attempt to help Cristoff, who wasn't sleeping and was painfully close to another full moon, everyone was rallying around him today in fact to prepare to lock him up in Vanders penthouse near the Guild tonight to ride out tonights full moon Zen, Cobra and Vander were supposed to be watching over him.

Zen had even been looking forward to experiencing it.

"What did Presca tell you babe?" Cobra asked softly and Vander groaned, head pounding still, Xallys magic was strong, but she was still trying to master the pain management that Cristoff handled without any effort anymore.

"Shit...SHIT! Your friend! She was with Hestor in fucking Autumn city! They hooked up there, then Hestor left and returned to Bosco while she waited for another woman, her sister...they're due into Pelerno on the last passenger airship. They might know what the fuck is going on, they're both Celestial mages...fu...fuck…" Vander sagged in Cobras arms, his excitement, anger, making the blood pound in his head more until his vision swam.

"Shh, easy babe...hang on...you sit quiet...I'll tell your brother ok?" Cobra soothed kissing Vanders temple to the left of a still healing bruise, the remnants of a nasty gash Xally had closed up but was still healing.

He shifted, resting Vander back against the column he was leaning on, smoothing the still blood caked black hair away from Vanders pale face and touching his forehead to Vanders before moving toward Kaleb.

Not surprisingly, Kaleb had broken off his conversation with the knights and turned when Cobra had almost shouted at him mentally.

Kalebs eyes widened as the man approached and he lifted his com, already pushing the contact he needed into it and dialing it with his magic.

"Master Kaleb?" Prescas smooth voice came in less than a moment, Gods bless the energy mage, he was organized, meticulous, and swift to respond...as long as he wasn't with Vander anyway.

"Presca...where are those women you found for Vander?" Kaleb demanded.

"Aboard the FairSwan, should dock in Pelerno about 11 tonight. I have nobody on that ship and neither does Vander but I had eyes on them when they boarded it in Autumn City." Presca replied.

"Could you track Zens magic?" Kaleb asked. He was hoping. Hestor was smart...painfully so, would know the only way to contain Cristoff would be to keep his magic suppressed so his dragon wasn't reachable to tap for dragonforce, so even though he knew Presca was plenty familiar with Cristoffs magic and could probably track the Lunar Slayer anywhere, he was sure Cristoff would be suppressed heavily, the effects of tonights full moon might not even make tracking him possible and Hestor knew about that, and...unfortunately, due to a couple of incidents over the years with Cristoffs full moons causing problems here and there, that "issue" of Cristoffs was almost legendary in White Sea so it was likely Hestor had figured in hiding the Lunar Slayer through his massive magic influx during the full moon.

His only hope was Zen, Zen had defied 5 magic suppression devices of steadily growing power, when they had removed those damn things the mage that had taken off the golden one around Zens neck had nearly died he'd been depleted so severely and swiftly just by touching it after it left contact with Zen. Yet, with all those devices on him, Zen had still been able to tap and use his magic when he needed it, his wings were still useable. So Zen, because Hestor hopefully didn't know all of that, might still put off a magic signature Presca could track.

"Of course, I was around him plenty and that signature is way different, easy to track." Presca replied and Kalebs dark smile made the energy mages eyes narrow.

"Master...has something happened?" Presca asked and Kaleb nodded.

"Tell me where you are Presca, I'm sending Kittar to bring you to me." Kaleb responded and Presca drew a breath nodding and opening himself up to Kalebs magic, knowing what would come "Just inside the Boscan border at the foot of Titan Mountain." He said and almost before the words left him he felt his guild masters magic hit him, Kalebs range had always astounded him, and the sheer power he could still feel, this far from where Kaleb was…

Once he had the details of his location Kaleb put them into Kits mind and the big Encan mage vanished, re-appearing a few moments later with Presca at his side.

The energy mage reeled, eyes flying wide as he took in the scene around them, injured mages being handled by priests and healers, the back side of the guild where the bathouse was blown out the baths waters almost gone, rubble everywhere. What caught him more was the sight of his best friend, resting against a column some thirty feet away looking like death warmed over, his mate covered in blood returning to his side.

His steel colored eyes narrowed, instantly seeking Zens unique magic signature and locking onto it, curling his lip when it was cut off, absorbed by another.

"He was teleported out of the guild….Zen...and Cristoff...that's teleportation magic, they were in there…" He pointed in the direction of where the room had been, while the place was devastated, the magic signatures still hung in the air undisturbed, tainted by the dark magic that had washed over them and any other tracker like Presca might have been unable to isolate signatures through what the dark magic had done, it was a hell of a good job...a demon summoner with explosion magic had done it, he could see the magic…

"Celestial mage, Cristoff, Zen, a Poison Alchemy mage, a teleporter, the demon summoner that used a demonic explosion spell, a magic void mage and a Seith….fucking nasty group…Farron...was there...maybe earlier..." Presca said naming off the signatures he saw that had left with Zen and Cristoffs.

"They put magic cancelling cuffs on Cris…" He noted, seeing where Cristoffs magic had been cut off before the teleportation had happened.

Kaleb nodded, following Prescas progression, seeing through his eyes and magic what he was seeing. It was his father though that gripped Prescas shoulder.

"Presca...you've been like one of my own for some time now...you saw what we saved Zen from...hunt...them...down, find my sons." The man said firmly and Presca bowed his head, looking over to Emzadi who was standing clenching and unclenching her fists, her red nails digging into her palms, her orange eyes glowing faintly, heat radiating off her making her long golden hair stir and shimmer in the sunlight.

"Emi, I'll need someone who can teleport with me since Van isn't fit to go with me." He said and Emzadi smiled, sharp fangs glinting against her ruby lips, she looked at her father who nodded to her and she and Presca left the courtyard at a run.

Kaleb watched them go, already approving selections for earth and metal make mages to start rebuilding, green mages to redo the courtyard and water mages to cleanse and oversee the rebuilding of the pipeline from the grass sea that fed the guilds hot baths. They would rebuild, better than before, and he would have Hestor on his knees at his feet to explain it all and then...pay for what he had done. Lives had been lost, more than 30 mages were dead, his brothers kidnapped, and at the center of it all there was Hestor….a mage who had knelt before him and Grenlow, who had sworn with tears running down his face and all the honesty in him he would protect White Sea, honor it.

He knew Hestors deep need to anchor his freedom from his homeland, to elevate Celestial Spirit magic to its former glory, he even respected the idea, but this...this could be a death sentence for the mage, Kaleb was duty bound to hunt him down, and when he found him, to extract all he knew, what his plans had been and kill him.. He was praying that there was more to this, that it wasn't simple, that Hestor had not simply….turned on him and White Sea...he could defend his friend if his keys had over run him...defend his life and even help him if that's what had happened and he suspected it was.

Hestor had just secured a new key during Zens rescue, and Kaleb had thought it would help stabilize the man, but now...he realized...he'd been so wrapped up in his own happiness, so consumed by Lucy and his own new magic...he hadn't kept an eye on Hestor, had pretty much...ignored the man since Lucy had walked into his life and guilt churned in him for that because if Hestor had lost his grip...Kaleb knew...all of this was at least partly his own fault for letting that happen, for not watching a mage he knew he needed to...a friend he'd loved for years could have fallen from the light and Kaleb had worked so hard to keep that from happening, his whole family had.

The possibility shook him and Lucy felt it, coming to his side and looking at him with worried eyes he gave her a shaky smile. He would rescue his brothers...and while these events were horrific...he also gripped the realization he might have to rescue Hestor...from himself...and that hurt as much as everything else because that part...might have been prevented had he just taken a little time to...really look in on the man.

He looked at Vander, again wrapped in Eriks arms, their father was already speaking with Thane about teleporting Erik and Vander back to the house, Vander would need rest, Xallys magic took longer to complete its tasks than Cristoffs did, it was the difference between a healer and a battle healer. A regular healers magic needed time to complete its work, a battle healers magic was so strong and efficient it did everything in a fraction of the time, there were precious few of the later type of healer, fewer still with the power to pull people back from deaths initial embrace, had Cristoff been here, some of the mages they had lost today might not have died, it added to the scope and depth of Hestors crimes...of his own if Hestor had fallen on Kalebs watch.

Lucy was suddenly pushing against him, her arms sliding around his waist and he looked down at her, his hard expression softening as he met concerned golden brown eyes.

"You need healing, and to get cleaned up and dressed." She observed and Kaleb smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her.

_You're all the healing I need_...he said in her head and she smiled into the kiss.

_Nice try, I want that gash on your head looked at and the one in your back and I also want White Sea to see their guild leader looking strong, right now you look ragged in that bloody robe with dust, dirt dried blood cuts and bruises all over you_. She returned and he sighed, kissing her forehead.

"Xally is right there, now move it before the guild sees their Masters mate smack his ass." Lucy said and Kaleb grinned at her "Boscans love, they'll think it's foreplay." He whispered in her ear and got the blush he was after but was wise enough to step quickly toward Xally before his mate could retaliate.

Lucy turned to Thane, grabbing the mans shoulder when he started after Kaleb.

"Let him get healing, I want you to go to the suite upstairs and fetch him suitable clothes, the guild can't see their master looking so beaten and battered, Kaleb is a symbol, his strength is White Seas spirit and they need him at his best, go." She said in a low firm voice and Thane smiled at her, bowing his head. "Yes Mistress Lucy."

She then turned to the knights picking up where Kaleb had left off with them, there was so much to do and they had little time, if they wanted to find Zen and Cristoff they had to do it fast before Hestor could get them too far...or do whatever it was he was planning… A glance at Cana showed her friend helping Xally, Lucy knew she was upset, miserable in fact, she'd woken up to an almost empty house and this chaos...and Cristoff gone, it wasn't fair, Cana looked more herself than she had since they had rescued her in Pergrand, she was getting better, and now this...Zen freshly saved from a lifetime of slavery only to be kidnapped….Cristoff struggling to recover from Cana rejecting their mating,...it was all so unfair, they had to get Zen and Cristoff back, they had to find them...


	23. Chapter 23 Struggle with the darkness

A/N Thank you again to those leaving reviews and sending PMs and thank you also to the authors who work on character/world building and development with me you all are inspirations….DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zen stirred sluggishly, the first thought coming to his head was his fucking owner must have found some new drug to try because damn it all to hell if he didn't feel like he'd been used...fury swirled inside him, he'd make them pay...he'd find out who and cut them down into sections with care so they died slow and knew they were dying while they did.

But….no...that wasn't right, he wasn't in Pergrand anymore was he? Had he dreamed his rescue? Dreamed about his family destroying Skysreach and whisking him away, fleeing aboard a huge Boscan airship back to Bosco, meeting all of his brothers and sisters, starting to learn to speak Boscan, refine his reading skills alongside a beautiful silver haired Celestial Mage...his friend...he opened his eyes, blinking them trying to clear them.

His eyes flew wide as they focused, across the dark cement room that was covered on all sides with faintly glowing runes and magic circles was Cristoff, his brother...so he hadn't dreamed his rescue...but where was he? And why the hell was Cristoff chained to a rack that hung from chains thicker than Zens legs, naked with heavy manacles clamped over his wrists right under a magic circle that had a lot of symbols for the moon all around it….symbols that gave Zen a very bad feeling. He could hear sounds...moans...panting, flesh colliding with flesh and he stayed still, trying to look through his lashes and hair.

He tested his magic, finding it easily at his beck and call, they had cuffs on him but they were pitiful compared to the five he'd worn for years in Pergrand.

He let his hair fall over his face, he was chained on his knees, a collar around his neck chained to the floor, one flick of his wings would shed the things easily but he'd learned well in the pits to never show his hand too fast, never before he knew everything his adversary was capable of. Play weak, play quiet, let them think they had control.

Cristoff clearly hadn't been having a good time while he was out because blood ran from his wrists and ankles from him struggling and there was a harness on his head holding a ball gag in his mouth and a heavy strap of leather over his eyes. Zen focused noticing shadows moving on the wall, people were in an adjoining room...and having sex by the sounds of it, or at least some were...others were talking...

"If we use the full moon that the Dragon Slayer will amplify the pheromones from him will make this all go easier than you could have hoped, the slayer will be complete putty once the moon is high, we've covered his eyes for now only because he can use them to put us to sleep currently, once his mind goes because of the moon though that won't be a problem, we can have all the fun we want with him while you mate with his brother, I really fail to see the issue." A familiar voice was saying.

"The issue is you keep changing the plans, it was just supposed to be me, Yuki and you Hestor, now all these other people are involved and it was just supposed to be Zen, you weren't supposed to involve his brothers at all, we can't possibly smooth this over now, I can't mate with him and go on the run, his family will chase after us no matter what he tells them and I don't have a guild to back me up in Fiore!" A woman said angrily.

"Then have your sister mate with him, take him back to Fiore, he can tell his family he met her and fell in love and wants to be with her, her guild will protect them, you said she's close friends with the Guildmaster of Sabertooth, really I don't care which one of you does it, he just has to mate with a celestial spirit mage so he gets the keyfinding ability and ability to open gates into the celestial realm, that's all I need from this, after that, you do what you want, have children, lots of them, create more Archangel mages, be the mothers of that magic just like you wanted to, I DONT CARE, but one of you WILL mate with him!" Hestor snarled.

"Don't you try to intimidate me you ass, if you want that fucking key the only way to get it is through a mated Archangel under the direction of his Celestial Summoner mage mate, whether that's me or Yuki because only Lucy Heartfillia is on par with us in strength as far as female Celestial Summoner mages and you said she'd already mated, you keep up this bullshit and your precious Hall will never be complete!" She snapped back.

There was a scuffle, a light gasp and someone hit a wall.

"You listen to me you simpering Bitch, there ARE other Celestial mages I can do this with, you reached out to me, not the other way around, looking for a way to help yourself and your sister grow in your fucking magic. It isn't MY fault you two never trained, never developed well, that's on YOU and a lack of motivation to fucking better yourselves. I don't want him hurt, you hear me? Zen Pradesh will mate with a Celestial Mage, that mage will help him find the key I'm after and then? We'll just fucking SEE!" Hestor snarled then there was a few moments of silence.

In the room Hestor was holding Sorrano against the wall by her throat. He HATED having this woman touch Zen...hated it...but if he was going to complete the Hall, he couldn't be the one who mated with Zen...the bonding of their souls would make him...unable to do what he had to do...he knew his own heart, knew even now that touching Zens would bring him to his knees, ruin his resolve and shatter all of his plans and he couldn't let that happen.

He could mate with Zen...let that handsome beautiful man love him, just...wallow in that love and all the intimacy, the wonderful closeness that he knew would come with it...but if he did, the Hall would not be completed and he would fall fully to madness, loose himself and take Zen with him into a darkness that even now...as empty as he was...was enough to terrify him. He glanced at where the Joyans were thoroughly enjoying Farron, the blonde Boscan chained to a x-frame, about mindless now on succubus venom and mind control spells his beautiful body writhing as he gave the women all they wanted of him...paying for the help from Joya for Hestor.

He sighed, he really did not have time to work out a deal with the Joyans that included that level of help, he fully intended to challenge Yukino or Sorrano, whoever mated with Zen and kill them, take Zen BACK and free him once this was done. But he needed the bitches cooperation…

"Look...the Dragon Slayers memory will be altered, we have a Seith mage that can do that, it's a full moon tonight, so his memories will be distanced anyway, it's all seriously easy as hell, once the moon rises that slayer will start making all of us horney as all hell and we have a magic circle set up to shine concentrated moonlight right onto him so he's going to be all sorts of delicious fun. Whether you or your sister decide to fuck the Archangel and mate with him is up to you two." He said then chuckled before continuing. " I personally plan to have a delicious orgy down here while you two are locked in the smaller room off the main one with the Archangel. It will all work out, White Sea is dealing with the explosion that Kenpi way the fuck overdid, and her ass is paying for that right now, since her guild leader is having to try and run damage control and we had to move this whole thing here to one of their human trafficking waystations instead of in my house in Pelerno like we had planned because of her stupidity."

"Thats another thing! All of White Sea is hunting for you Hestor! How do you plan to return Cristoff and smooth this over?!" the woman demanded.

"I'm not, I've already made a deal with the leader of Joya, yes I said Joya, their Warqueen is a powerful Celestial Summoner did you know that? She wants to breed with someone of my bloodline and I've got two pureblooded Stellan cousins. I'm gifting the dragon slayer to a wealthy very powerful Joyan, we just need to deliver him to the Joyan slave conditioner she's arranged to make him into the subservient slave she wants him to be...but that of course will happen AFTER me and my friends get to enjoy a full moon with the Lunar Dragon Slayer...I'll admit, when he slipped into the room I was very unhappy, but now? It's like this lovely perk fell into my lap delivering a second Pradesh I'd love to fuck right into my hands. My only regret is I didn't know Kaleb was harboring Archangel magic or I'd have fucking found a way to be nearby when he mated so I could get a bind on him." Hestor sighed, Lucy fucking Heartfilia be damned...he'd have slid a bond onto Kaleb in a heartbeat if he'd known.

"What about him?…" She asked nodding toward Farron and Hestors cold eyes almost warmed when they shifted to the blonde. He smiled a little darkly "He's mine...all mine...and I plan to keep him. He loves me you know? He's said so twice in the last two weeks, once while I was fucking him in his home, then again as the Joyans started pumping succubus venom into him...he's beautiful, intelligent..and mine." Hestor said simply.

"This is how you handle someone who loves you?" The woman sneered and Hestor backhanded her, sending her to the floor with a snarl.

"Don't get preachy with me you fucking cunt. You're selling your damned sister so you can be a mother to angels. We all have our little issues...don't we?" He hissed and Sorrano glared at him, rubbing her cheek and getting back to her feet.

Zen slowed his breathing then took a deep breath, relieved when Cristoffs head turned toward him, clearly his brother was paying close attention.

Zen barely breathed out "I'm fine, fully awake and winged."

Cristoff gave a nod but turned his head back toward the doorway as Hestor walked in with the woman he'd been talking to, she was slender, pretty, with white hair and dark eyes and she smirked when those eyes slid over the Dragon Slayer.

"Ok...seeing him makes it clear why you wanted to keep him instead of leaving him at the guild...I guess it's good you did...your friends mistake might have killed him." She said.

"Keeping him was MY idea, I've heard all about his full moons, I had a friend who actually got into one aboard an airship, the captain of the ship had locked him in the brig and they were supposed to stay off the ship for the night but the captain, my friend and two others snuck back aboard and had a completely delicious night with him...once the full moon is up? He'll be mindless, fully cooperative and blinded by an overflow of his magic that, in his case...makes him drunk, and he's one of those..happy friendly drunks...puts off hefty sex pheromones throughout the night too, so all of us will have more stamina, more drive than we've probably ever had in our lives or ever will again once he's in Joya being conditioned." The woman with the long purple hair Zen remembered, and...Hestor Gods he was still wanting him... though not as much as he wanted the white haired woman…

It was almost painful...the longing...the need…

He didn't know where it was coming from but he managed to keep it in check this time, concentrating on his breathing and remaining lax and limp in the chains, he'd done this plenty of times with the guards in the pits, played dead so they would relax around him, give him an opportunity to snag one in and break their fucking necks every now and then, killing guards off and on for no apparent reason was one way he kept them from trying things with him. Kept them afraid.

"He'll be awake soon, his soul is active again, best move him to the smaller room, where's your sister at anyway?" The woman asked.

Sorrano was standing by Cristoff, looking over the tall well muscled body of the slayer, thinking to herself how much she would enjoy a wild night drowning in something as alluring and enticing as Dragon lust sounded. Zen was on his knees hanging partly from chains, with his hair over his face, but Cristoff...Cristoff she could see and he was….so very enticing.

She slid a hand over a bulging pectoral, wanting to touch the wolf tattoo there and watched fangs dig into the ball gag in the mans mouth, rage driving his muscles to clench...it made her whole body heat up seeing it.

"My sister is a light mage, and has never been with a man before, I'm having to handle her….carefully." Sorrano admitted.

Hestor made a face and Castia rolled her green eyes. "A virgin? You're bringing a virgin to a dragon lust soaked place to mate with a chained Archangel? Gods...ok...you're more confident than I thought…"

"She'll do what I say, I just have to handle her a certain way and you all can not interfere or...be involved at all, I'm serious, you can't speak to her, not a word." She glared at both Castia and Hestor and Hestor rolled his eyes.

"Fine fine, I'll be busy with this anyway." He said, smiling and stroking Cristoffs thigh, grinning when the Dragon slayer slammed against his bonds and snarled.

"Gods...save your strength gorgeous, everyone who was there to take you and your brother is planning on thoroughly enjoying you and your dragon lust tonight." He chuckled and Sorrano moved over to Zen, leaning down to brush his long gold streaked dark hair from his face and holding his chin up as a couple more men came into the room preparing to move Zen to the room she and Yukino would mate with him in.

"Oh Gods…." She breathed "He's perfect…" she moved around him, trailing her fingers over the dark wing markings across the back of his shoulders, admiring the width of those shoulders, the abundant muscle under deeply tanned skin that narrowed to a trim waist and flawless well defined ass her eyes narrowed when she saw the insides of his thighs.

"Who fucked him?" She demanded.

Gindi chuckled "Yeah...guilty...couldn't resist, I mean...look at that ass and he was just begging for it, soon as Hestor hit him with a little of his magic that sexy thing was all moaning and willing." She laughed.

Sorrano smiled sweetly at her, smirking and licking her lips as she walked up to the mage. "You liked fucking him huh?" She purred and Gindi smiled.

"I'll happily fuck him again if you bitches can't get your job done." She said coldly.

Sorrano moved so fast nobody could stop her, the blade popping out of the bracer on her right forearm and she drove it right into the womans eye, thrusting up into her brain with deft precision just like Cobra had taught her years ago.

Gindi fell to the floor thrashing a few times then slumped and lay still...dead. Sorrano kicked her body aside and pointed the dripping knife at Hestor.

"You violate MY Angel any further and I'll see a blade into you that goes so deep even Amitt won't be able to find how far into hell I've sent you. You may command the Hall but I command the Hellsinger angel...you've changed our plans too much, change them further and I'll consider all of you acceptable collateral damage, free the Dragon Slayer, take my Angel and leave you to rot in this hole you've hidden in. Now I'm bringing my sister down here, clean up this piece of shit and keep your fucking mouths shut until I get her and our Angel into the other room." She hissed before whirling and striding from the room leaving Hestor and Castia wide eyed.

"You really can't kill her…" Castia questioned flatly.

"No...I need her and her sister too much...damn it...now I need a new teleportation mage…" He sighed, Abraxis appeared, raising a brow at his keyholder before hefting the body over his shoulder and carrying it out while Castia hurried to clean up the blood.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yukino sat waiting in the small streetside cafe, this town hadn't been where they were supposed to go...and having a strange mage show up on the ship and teleport them to it so they could meet with Hestor had been beyond alarming.

She wasn't comfortable with any of this, Sorrano wasn't telling her everything, her sister was hiding something and Yukino knew it. Yes she owed her sister, Sorrano had sacrificed tremendously to save her when they were children, and had, throughout her life, continued to help her sometimes without her even knowing for a while, but, Yukino wasn't willing to step toward the darkness her sister so often lurked in.

Yukino had dreams, and they involved being in a light guild, living honorably, caring for her spirits and getting stronger, she wanted to get married too, find a good man, settle in and have a family, if she was honest, she did enjoy being a working mage but at heart...she was a home body, she preferred working at the guild but Sabertooth didn't need anyone at the guild hall full time, they already had staff that saw to all of that, so...she had nothing she could do to earn money but take jobs.

The prospect of becoming twice as strong as she was now with the help of this Archangel mage was something she just couldn't turn her back on though, even as off as it all seemed Sorano assured her the mage was willing to do this, to mate with one of them and be bound as well to the other.

It seemed like a lot, and she was unsure about "sharing" this man with her sister, how could that possibly work? From what she'd been able to read in the materials Sorrano had given her to help her understand the importance and significance of it all made it pretty clear mating with an Archangel wasn't much different from mating with a Dragon Slayer, it was a bond, deep, and involved the heart, love, romance, the Archangel would feel all of those things, it wasn't just a sort of business arrangement or a spirit contract like Sorrano almost seemed to be painting it as. This mage was a person, yes he was special, a sort of human/spirit hybrid almost able to travel the celestial plains and gate to the various realms of celestial light and it's opposite.

They would...have children with this man. What if he wasn't a nice man? What if he was some lecherous little toad or something? Sorrano knew his name was "Zen" but beyond that, nothing. He was Boscan but Sorrano had said he hadn't grown up in Bosco, when Yukino had asked why she'd shrugged "Who cares? Yuki...he's an Archangel, the only one, the first in over 800 years, and he could be ours, you don't pass something like this up because he may not be your ideal Saturday night date."

Yukino had blushed, it wasn't like she'd even been on any dates, she hadn't, well, maybe you could count going to the movies with Sting and Rogue...but Hector and Frosh were there and she'd really spent more time with Frosh and Frosh was a girl….

She shook her head, glaring at the empty cup in front of her. She should have told Sorrano no, that she didn't want to be involved in this, she still could, she could still walk away, talk to some of the merchants in the town and find out where the hell she was and how to get back to Sabertooth on her own, but Sorrano would be so disappointed and so mad at her…

"You ready? We just need to go get set up, the whole thing will start in another hour when the moon rises and we need to get set up in the room with the Archangel." Sorrano said then smiled slyly at her sister.

"He's gorgeous by the way." She said. Yukinos eyes flew wide.

"You got to meet him already? Is he nice? Did he seem friendly?" She asked hopefully.

"Meh...he was busy at the time, I just got a look at him, he's built, makes Sting and Rogue look scrawny and I know how much you like big guys, you had the hots for Orga for a while." Sorrano nudged her arm and Yukino blushed furiously.

"I...that is...I didn't have the hots for him, I just thought he was...handsome and thoughtful...and….anyway, he and Minerva started seeing each other…" She said.

"Uh huh, you mean Minervas been riding the lightning Godslayer, yeah, come on sis, lets go get something even better than a Godslayer." Sorrano said, pulling Yukino to her feet.

They made their way through the small town and off down a disused road, as they walked she looked at Sorrano.

"Sorrano...your not telling me something...you've been evasive and changing the subject way too much not to trying to hide something from me, what is all this? This man...he isn't evil is he? Another nearly dark mage like Hestor?" She demanded, inwardly quaking, she hated confronting her sister.

Sorrano snorted "Hestor IS a dark mage, he's not nearly one. No, to answer the question, Zen is not a dark mage, nor is he evil, he is a true Archangel Yukino, a servant of the Celestial realms and the light." Sorrano was watching the sky, like all celestial mages the stars emerging called her attention, Yukinos eyes were drawn to the darkening sky as well, the full moon starting its ascent.

As they walked her thoughts kept drifting more and more to Sorranos comment earlier and finally she had to ask.

"He's...good looking huh? And...built?" She asked tentatively.

Sorrano grinned at her "Big thick arms and pecs so hard you could bounce a coin off em...long hair, he's Boscan, it's this really pretty deep reddish brown with blonde streaks through it like he's been in the sun alot, his skin is really tanned too, Boscans always have sort of a caramel color to their skin with him? Well, he's had to have been outdoors a lot. Nice lips, tight looking ass and very nicely hung." She smirked when Yukino blushed.

"Y...you saw him...na..naked?" She almost squeaked.

"Yep, very very nice body, handsome face, he's got these great lips...plump and just begging to be kissed." Sorrano was saying, licking her lips, honestly, she wasn't too drawn to the Archangel, she was because of the power he would provide her, but her lust had sort of fixated on the raven haired Dragon Slayer. The Archangel was built, but the Dragon Slayer was more so, beefier, his muscles more pronounced, and he wasn't lacking in endowment either, he'd had a nice thick cock resting between his powerful thighs, one she was thinking more and more about as they got closer.

Her lust ridden thoughts had to be getting stirred by the slayer, even at her worst she was never this bad, already imagining all the things she wanted to do with that slayer, wrapping her legs around his hips and riding him, wrapping her hands and lips around that thick cock and seeing that tanned muscular body writhe underneath her….Gods...she really was feeling it….it was strange she wasn't drawn to the Archangel, he was the reason she was here in the first place, but then, the Dragon Slayer was puting off the pheromones and the dragon magic that was stirring up her sex drive...and...she smiled watching Yukino and noting how her sisters face was flushed...stirring up her sisters too…

Maybe Hestors mistake wasn't a mistake after all, the Dragon Slayers presence might just make this all much easier than she had hoped, Yukino was so inexperienced...and...Sorrano knew she couldn't be the one to mate with Zen, Brain had gotten her uterus removed when she was still a girl, she couldn't have children, Zen had to mate with a woman who could bear children...Yukino was perfect, their family would see the rebirth of Archangel magic, be tied to it forever, and that was enough for Sorrano, she'd had no idea how to talk Yukino into it, so she'd...lied.

Yukino, always sweet and always eager to make her happy, had fallen for it without question, and now...now the Dragon lust would help Sorrano make this happen, put Yuki into that Archangels arms and just let the magic do the work, Yuki was so inexperienced she'd have no control over herself with a libido set into overdrive by dragon magic, and her magic was too weak to help her resist.

It wasn't the kindest approach, but Sorrano didn't doubt for an instant that she was doing what was absolutely best for Yukino, herself, and the world at large because this magic needed to thrive, and if she couldn't be an angel herself, and couldn't give birth to one, then at least her sister could….and she could at least be related to it all in a way.

"His hair has streaks of gold in it and it's so soft, like silk, his skin is smooth and tanned and he smells like a fresh breeze, such nice lips...I bet he's an amazing kisser…" She mussed outloud, noting Yukinos breath hitching when she mentioned kissing, oh yes...the dragon magic was working on her sister alright.

They reached the small rundown cabin off the rarely travelled little road and Yukino didn't frown or hesitate now, no...she was too busy thinking about kissing a handsome man with sunstreaked red/brown hair that smelled like a breeze...full lips….she'd never been kissed...had never done anything with anyone...she'd always been shy when it came to those things but her shyness was just...gone...and she was craving that attention...hungry for a mans touch in a way she had never hungered for like this before in her life.

The moon was bright above as they walked into the cabin and Sorrano opened a doorway in the floor and started down a hidden staircase. By the time they reached the bottom Yukinos mind was completely focused on one thing...finding a man...fire was coursing through her body and the rich scent of mint and dew was everywhere along with another scent, distinctly masculine and the more she breathed it, the more her core burned, itched and ached in the worst way, she felt empty and whimpered as Sorrano kept her back, peering around a corner into a large room ahead of them that seemed flooded with silver light, moans and gasps and the sounds of flesh colliding carried to them and made Yukinos ache, her need, skyrocket.

"Gods...Yuki...I'm taking you to the Archangel…" Sorrano said and Yukino nodded hungrily whimpering again, rubbing her thighs together and shifting from foot to foot.

"Please...hurry...I...I need...him…" Yukino whined and Sorrano drew a shaky breath nodding in agreement and pulling her sister swiftly through the main room.

Yukino saw little of the scene, there were people all around a large iron grate hanging from the ceiling, on it several were writhing all over each other, three on top of a large powerfully built man with long black hair that Yukinos eyes locked on and got hazy with lust the moment she spotted him. Him...Gods...any man would do...she just needed...something...she wasn't sure what but Gods above she was desperate, almost out of her mind completely.

Sorrano opened a door and dragged Yuki from the room, she struggled a little, wanting to join the people, already tugging at her clothes impatiently, wanting to shed them, somehow get herself into the raven haired mans arms…

As soon as Sorrano closed the door though Yukinos eyes locked on the man chained to the floor by his neck and two thick manacles and chains on his wrists. He was on his knees, sitting back on his heels,and the most...beautiful thing Yukino had ever seen….

Zens eyes locked on the women...he'd seen the white haired one kill the woman who had raped him, heard every word she'd said...her he knew, even though the pull was there, was not the one that sent his heart racing...it was the one beside her, it had to be the sister she'd mentioned...Yukino...with almost shoulder length pale blue hair and wide deep brown eyes...there was innocence there…

This woman...she didn't know what was happening...Zen, being Cristoffs brother, his claimed kin, was immune to the effects of his Full Moon aura but he was not immune to whatever it was that had made him become a damn fool with Hestor.

"Your magic Yuki...touch him with your magic, the same you use to activate a key, fill your hands with it and touch him…" Sorrano said.

"I...will it...help…?" Yukino was almost overwhelmed, barely in control of herself anymore, she'd never felt lust, had never faced the feelings flowing through her in massive waves, getting stronger by the moment as the moon increased in strength above and it's light was concentrated and pumped into the underground bunker they were in, in spilled into the little room they were in beneath the door.

Zen was teetering between alarm and desire...Yukinos hands glowed faintly as she approached him and he somehow knew...if she touched him...something was going to happen, what he wasn't sure, he couldn't recall how he'd gotten so...loopy..with Hestor, whether it was him or the Seith mage woman, he just wasn't sure, but he didn't trust the white haired woman at all, not after she'd talked about him like he was an object...a prize...he'd heard talk like that regarding him his whole life and it had instantly triggered his distaste, distrust and open malice toward the woman called Sorrano. Beautiful or not, she had the look of evil, darkness...the smell of lies all around her and he always knew...trusted his senses.

Yukino though...was wide eyed, lost...innocent, like a doe in the forest caught in the sun...he wanted to protect her...keep that innocence safe,wrap himself around her and drive the world back because what he saw in her eyes...it reminded him of Lucy, when he had first seen her, with her large golden brown eyes and the sweet innocent kindness in them, a rare beauty that deserved protection, the kind you fought for, held close and cherished.

That was what he saw in this woman, the fire behind these eyes wasn't as wild as Lucys though...it was there, this woman had inner strength, but it was different from Lucys...still precious...but different.

His wings remained in...he was just unable to find the will to cut her down, to fend her off and keep her at bay, to cut through his bonds and take these two out, he wouldn't have felt bad about Sorrano, but Yukino….he couldn't hurt her...she...he would protect…

Still he wasn't sure he wanted her to touch him…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy was gritting her teeth, Cana pressed against her, Kaleb had his arms around the both of them and Thane had his hand on Kalebs shoulder. Laxus stood near them, with Cobra and Vander. The Shadowquip was still woozy and exhausted, but he'd flatly refused to be left out of this once he'd heard there was a void mage involved.

They were waiting. Presca had picked up Zens magic signature again, faint, really hard to read, but the energy mage was the best mage hunter the council had ever had, legendary in his precision and his success rate since he'd been partnered with Vander. The energy mage and Emzadi had hunted and Emzadis abilities, her keen senses had added to Prescas and the pair had found Hestor and company had taken Zen and Cristoff outside a small town a few dozen miles from Pelerno where Emzadi was being kept from roaring into the whole thing by Presca until they figured out exactly where outside the town the brothers were.

"I have the scents of two women who fit the descriptions of the ones Hestor is working with, they left the town about an hour ago, just as the moon was rising Kaleb…" Emzadi growled over the com.

"Then track them down, find where they went, and the moment you've located them you WILL call us and WAIT until we get there am I clear?!" Kaleb demanded and Emzadi huffed but agreed.

Kalebs com went off and he answered it, linking immediately with Emzadi and seeing what she did then feeding it right into Laxus and Thane. A moment later they were all standing outside a dark dilapidated cabin in what seemed like the middle of nowhere.

More than a little shocked to find Presca pinning Emzadi to a tree kissing the tall blonde feverishly and Emzadi was completely enjoying it, smiling faintly while she was ripping the energy mages clothes from his body.

"Well...safe to say Cristoffs full moon aura is working…"Vander chuckled.

Lucy stared wide eyed and Cana frowned at Vander. "Full Moon Aura?"

"Every full moon Cristoffs magic overflows his containers and rushes through him pretty heavily, it triggers his dragon magic, he starts putting off heavy pheromones and as a strong young unmated male...he puts of mating pheromones, his family isn't affected, neither are his kin, just him and...everyone else. He gets...drunk...and when he's drunk Cristoff is friendly...happy...easy to manipulate…" Kaleb explained as he was carefully testing the magic in the cabin and Freed was prodding at some impressive wards and rune traps.

"Are you going to….let them continue?" Lucy asked Kaleb, trying not to stare at Presca and Emzadi.

Kaleb shrugged, distracted by his task, Emzadi had wanted to bed Presca since she'd met the man and Presca was...a little uptight...so she hadn't managed to talk the man into her bed yet, the fact she was Vanders little sister seemed to just add to Prescas overall reluctance but with Dragon pheromones heavy in the air the mans reluctance and his usual cool control over himself were gone.

When Kaleb stopped them he stopped them cold though

_Enough, Zen is in distress I can't link up to him, Cristoff is fully moon drunk and being taken advantage of, we don't have time for this, I want this area stripped so we can get in there and rescue our brothers_!

Presca pulled back, righting his clothes and tucking his cock back into his pants while Emzadi sighed, eyes igniting as she brought her magic to bear and started heating up the area, Lucy watched in wonder as the ground cover was systematically turned to ash by heat so intense little puffs of steam popped here and there from the moisture in a leaf vaporizing or some dew being hit. When Emzadi was done Kaleb smiled, she had stripped the area over the underground bunker they were dealing with so its size and shape were clear.

Freed grinned, fingers moving and here and there were soft flashes of runework breaking down traps and alarms until Lucy summoned the hounds.

"Find us a safe path to get in." She told them and Chara bowed her head, her brother trotting right behind her as the hounds led them into the cabin to a door, showing them where to walk to avoid stepping on anything that would alert the mages below.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Castia was barely able to breathe, she hadn't wanted to be fucking anyone but the Dragon Slayer but Gods...the poison mage felt so unbelievably good for some reason and Hestor was undoing the Dragon Slayers bonds so the big man could move, just as they had heard, once the moonlight flooded him, Cristoff became all too willing, smiling and kissing back, trying to touch back, pressing into Hestors hands.

Now Hestor was straddling the Lunar Dragons face, hips working as he pumped himself in and out of the slayers mouth, his own mouth wrapped around the Dragon Slayers cock working it eagerly even as he groaned under the slayers attentions.

Had it not been for the poison mage being so good with his hips, Castia would have thrown him off and Shoved Hestors mouth aside to ride that gorgeous Dragon, but they had time...all sorts of wonderful time...and gods her body felt so good and she'd needed a dick in her so so badly waiting for Hestor to finish undoing the Dragon Slayers bonds had just taken too long.

They were all writhing and enjoying the heavy dragon lust in the air, Hestor not even caring the Joyans were getting pretty rough with Farron, he groaned as he came, Cristoffs mouth sucking harder on him taking it in so well Hestor was moaning and slid away, letting others move in onto the Dragon slayer. His lust hazed eyes slid to Farron and narrowed a few moments later, he hissed, sliding from the grate and shoving the Joyan women toward Cristoff standing silently looking down at the exhausted sound mage.

"Tell me you love me." He said and Farrons hazy eyes blinked up at him, warming even through the drug induced haze he was in "I love you Hestor...I have for years." Farron said.

The blue eyes warmed for a moment, and Hestor brushed tousled honey gold hair from the mans handsome face before a chill crept back into the steel blue depths and Hestor was rolling Farron over, tightening the bonds that held the man's hands over his head and grabbing his hips, kicking his legs apart as he leaned in close, kissing the man's neck then biting his ear and Farron moaned.

"Then bend over a bit and let me fuck you." Hestor purred and Farron did it, straining against the bonds and letting out a cry as Hestor thrust himself into the blondes body and groaned. Farron always felt so damned good, whether he was doing as he was now, or when he lay in the mans bed, legs wrapped around him...no matter what he did, what he asked...Farron gave it...and he'd be lying if he said he felt nothing for the man, he felt a lot...but he had plans, and the golden haired Ambassador had been the best bargaining tool available to him, Joya had come to his aid and given him all he'd asked when he had offered to let some of their warriors have their way with the man...breed with him.

Deep within him a part of him wept watching the women take Farron over and over again, watching the sky blue eyes haze over under the drugs, that same part clung to those words...the confessions of love from the Eldest Pradesh sibling, holed up in a sea of darkness, bathed in the light and warmth of that love using it like a lifeline to keep hold within the Celestial Mage as the Sisters of Amitt and Lethe surged their dark tides through him and tried to consume and extinguish every bit of light within him.

Ma'at...the brother of Amitt, was the key that would stop it...would balance the sisters and give Hestor control again, power...and needing that key to save himself from insanity was what drove him now...the need to hold on to the golden heart of who he really was though...was what had him wrapping his arms around Farron even as he pounded into the man, taking in the breathy moans, the soft whispers that even now, in the state he was in...Farron still uttered.

"I love you...please...we can fix this...we can bring the light back...Hestor...please…"

Hestor groaned, trying to focus on the pleasure and ignore the soft words, ruthlessly taking Farrons body, feeling the spirits of his keys driving him to use the man in his arms to ease the underlying pain he was still fighting with.

Cristoffs head was in a haze, it always was during the full moon, he felt so unbelievably good, and was happy he had willing companions, normally he was perfectly fine with anyone, would have sucked whoever it was right off and gone for more, but it wasn't what his dragon wanted...he was still reeling from the rejection of his potential, the purple haired woman was closer to what he wanted but still not right...he shoved the man aside, rejecting attempts to get him to cum, he was far from done, barely warming up really.

He saw the women hurry through the room, vaguely aware his brother was in the room they ran to but the woman was on him, leaving her partner to finish himself off, her mouth eager on his, hungrily plunging her tongue into his mouth and he chuckled at her zeal, letting her press against him, growling when her hand wrapped around his length and she tried to get a leg around one of his hips as he knelt before her not helping her get him into her, he didn't resist, couldn't because he did want sex, he wanted all he could get, and was fine returning kisses and even plunged a finger into the womans dripping center making her keen, but he just wasn't wanting her...he knew beyond the haze this was wrong, these people were bad...he had spent the last full moon in a cell in misery whimpering the name of a potential who had rejected him, this time he wasn't alone in a cell but it wasn't all that much better…

It wasn't in him to be overly resistant to the hands sliding over his skin, he accepted them, moved into the hands, kissed back when he was kissed and sought the pleasure of his partners, but his own was well out of reach and his hunger kept growing, getting frustrating. Like this he barely saw who was touching him, didn't care he just knew it wasn't the potential his dragon needed,

He barely noticed the flexing of magic, or the shuddering of the walls, his partners, drowning in dragon lust, couldn't concentrate enough to do a damn thing when a maroon haired slayer almost flew into the room and took the poison mage by the throat, ramming him against a wall and glaring into the mans lust hazed eyes.

"Wheres the fucking explosion mage?" He demanded and the man giggled,

"Punishment for her, Kenpi is paying Joya for her fuck up….fuck you've got nice eyes…" The man responded, trying to touch the poison slayer who jerked his head back tightening his grip on the man's throat, snarling when the man groaned and came, he sidestepped the mess, slamming the man to the floor with a disgusted sneer as the others started filtering in.

"They won't be much challenge...they contained Cristoffs magic to this bunker a little too well." Kaleb observed.

Cana came in wide eyed, seeing a purple haired bitch trying to straddle Cris and she made a angry sound that had Cristoffs eyes flying wide, the silver swirled dark blue depths landing on her and he tried to pull free to greet her, to go to her, but the woman trying to get on him wouldn't let him go.

He didn't have to work hard though, Cana jumped on the platform they'd had him chained to, he still had a collar around his neck, was still chained to the the thing by it too but Hestor had released the others so he could move once it was clear he'd willingly participate.

"Fucking cunt...get off of him!" Cana hissed, grabbing the other woman by her hair and ripping her off of Cristoff before slamming her head repeatedly into the steel grating of the platform snarling until she saw blood and felt the woman was limp in her hands.

"Cana…" Cristoffs voice was a breathy purr that sent heat coursing right through the card mage who turned to find him staring at her on his knees, his wrists and ankles were bleeding, bore nasty welts all around them, but otherwise...he looked ok...healthy...and utterly completely delicious…

She dove right into his arms, tackling him back onto the platform again, kissing him, crushing his lips with hers, frantically gripping his hair and pressing herself against him, moving so her body rubbed against his seeking all the contact she could get.

"Cana...let me make you feel...everything...I want you...neeeed you…" He purred into her ear as she kissed his neck, bit his skin and made him growl.

"Gods yes…" Cana gasped out between sucking on his neck and biting his ear. Kaleb frowned a bit...Cristoff was always like this on a full moon, and he knew Cana was seeking affirmation, reassurance she hadn't destroyed what she had with Cris but...he also knew...Cristoff would talk that way to anyone right now...anything he said right now was meaningless, the voice of a man consumed by draconic lust.

"Zen…" Lucy said after watching the couple on the platform reunite, Cobra gleefully dealing with the void mage when he tried to get up, kicking him in the stomach right to his grinning mate who caught the man by his hair and wrenched his head back, looking into hazy eyes.

"Lets see what you think of the voids I travel hmm?" Vander sneered, vanishing and returning a moment later to wipe blood from one of his black swords and blow a kiss to his mate.

"Fucking flirt." Cobra smirked and Vander winked at him "Just enjoying the gift you gave me hot stuff."

"Gods you're sexy when you kill people." Cobra groaned, moving quickly to the shadowquip, batting his bloody sword aside and stepping in to kiss him

"You're such a romantic...compliments like that'll get you laid you know." Vander purred back. Earning a growl from his slayer.

Lucy was pulling on the door on the far end of the room, Kaleb and Laxus right behind her, Emzadi stepped up when yanks on the door got nobody anywhere, the solar slayer grabbed the handle and the metal turned to liquid in her hand, melting away to a sizzling puddle on the floor, the tall woman leaned back and kicked the door in.

When they rushed in Lucy took in the scene fastest. Zen was on the floor on his knees, Yukino straddling his thighs, her magic glowing on her hands as she ran them over his skin and the Archangel was writhing,arms wrapped around the Celestial mage, kissing her deeply, the pair deep into their kiss, Zen moaning while Yukino whimpered and pressed against him for all she was worth.

"Yukino! Yukino don't!" Lucy cried and started toward them but Zens wings snapped out and shot toward her, deflected neatly by glowing white wings, sparks of celestial magic and light flying when the wings collided.

Lucy hesitated, looking at Kaleb whose eyes were brilliantly aglow.

"No! You won't fuck this up for us you bitch! Yuki deserves him! You stay out of it!" A new voice shrieked and Lucy was tackled, sent flying against the far wall that she hit hard enough it knocked the wind out of her.

She still landed on her feet though, Loke appearing at her side and her Leo stardress forming on her, the sign of the zodiac appearing on the swell of her breast framed by white wings.

"Angel…" Lucy hissed, "Zen doesn't deserve to be taken against his will! That's a GOOD man there, and what did you do to Yukino?! She wouldn't willingly do something like this!"

"It's none of your business, and I didn't do much at all...his brother is the one making everyone want to fuck their brains out...you...oh my Gods...you...you're another Angel…" She breathed staring at Kaleb with his glowing white wings

"You're the one Hestor mentioned…" She looked at Lucy again, hate filling her eyes.

"You mated with him didn't you?" She demanded, Lucy nodded, unable to not show her pride in that. She was thrilled she belonged to Kaleb, and he belonged to her,their relationship had been like a dream, getting sweeter and deeper and more precious to her by the day.

She felt him, didn't need to look to know exactly where he was and that he would fight for her, destroy Sorrano, who wouldn't' stand a chance against him, but Lucy had struggled with this woman for years, she had tormented Aries, tortured Gemini and now...now she was using her own sister….

"I've hated you since the moment I met you...so beautiful and sweet, all smiles and light, you took my spirits. I rotted in jail because of you and your fucking friends, I lost everything! You even stole one of my best friends from me and now...now you...you've mated with an Archangel...so fucking perfect...well...I'm done watching you live the grand life you bitch!" Sorrano pulled two keys and two angelic spirits appeared, both charging Lucy and the battle began.

It took only moments to blast the roof off the structure, the fight spilling swiftly from the confines of the bunker into the moon drenched forest and Lucy kept glancing toward where Yukino was, still on top of Zen, the others trying to get near but Zen was fending them off, lost in the magic Yukino was sliding all over his skin with her shaking eager hands.

As Lucy squared off above with Sorrano Cana was freeing Cristoff from the collar around his neck, no small feat with the Dragon Slayer kissing her neck and sliding his hands under her clothes, purring and softly murmuring to her all the things he wanted to do with her.

She was saved by Emzadi, who knew well her brothers behaviors when he was like this and gently pulled his hands away.

"Now brother dear, you musn't...confuse her, once your free, if you behave, you can hold her…" Emzadi promised and Cristoff smiled, letting Emzadi hold his hands away from his mate while with her other hand she carefully melted the clasp of the collar so Cana could break it away, narrowing her eyes at the red skin beneath it. Her reaction had Emzadi growling, seeing herself her brothers injuries and turning her orange eyes looking for those responsible.

Cobra was already dispatching the poison mage, Cana had knocked the Seith out and probably given her brain damage...but where was the damned mastermind of it all….Hestor? Emzadi growled low,"Fare...Farron?!" She called in confusion at catching her eldest brothers scent mingled heavily with Hestors and those of foreign women.

Emzadi curled her lip, releasing her brother since Cana had the collar off of him and Cristoff eagerly pulled her into his arms, immediately rolling her to her back and settling on top of her, kissing her breathless.

"Oh Gods….Emzadi!...Oh...mmmm...Cristoff...we're...we….we're in...a battle!" Cana protested as he pushed her shirt up and bared a breast for him to latch his lips over making Cana moan and arch her body up into him.

"Lucy's fine, Kaleb, Laxus, Bixy, Freed...Van Presca and Cobra? They don't need us...I need you...Gods you smell amazing...I love you…" He purred rolling his hips so his hard length slid over her thankfully covered center but sweet Gods did it feel good and she moaned wantonly, hands sliding down his smooth warm skin, eyes rolling back as her fingers traced over hard muscle, curving over the swell of his ass and gripping him in spite of herself...she was absolutely a woman who adored a fine male ass and Cristoff did not disappoint…

How was she supposed to be supportive of Lucy...see this whole thing settled...with a large Dragon Slayer running his tongue around the peak of a breast while one of his hands gripped her own ass pulling her into his languid movements and the other was pushing down the front of her pants?

An explosion of magic hit near them and that seemed to rattle Cristoff out of his lusty haze enough he snarled, lifting his head and pulling his hand free of Canas pants so he could get her off the iron grate they were still on and get out of the crumbling remains of the bunker.

Outside Lucy and Loke were discovering, with immense excitement, how to work with an Archangel, Kalebs magic flowing through them both, amplifying Lucys already increased strength and enabling both to know what the other was doing as they did it so responses were split second fast and there was no need for communication.

Kaleb stayed out of the fight for the most part, providing a sort of "base" for Lucy and Loke, he could feel Lucys need to do this alone, she was facing a woman who had made her feel...small, who had hurt her spirits and attacked her new family and Lucy needed, more than his participation...his belief in her and trust that she was strong enough to handle this without him.. That was fine, so he opened himself up to her, let her draw from him what she would while he focused on sorting out what the fuck was happening with Zen and Yukino.

When he had mated with Lucy, he'd been near mindless, consumed by what he was doing, by the need to be closer to her, deep within her, to achieve a union with all of his body, mind and soul, and he carefully pushed into his brothers mind, finding much the same happening with him and Yukino.

There was a difference though, a big one, when Kaleb had mated with Lucy, he was already in love with her, knew who she was and that he wanted to be with her, for him it was a simple matter of letting what he wanted happen, offering himself to Lucy and praying she wanted him as much as he wanted her, she had...like him...already in love and eager for their union.

Zen knew nothing of this woman in his arms, and she was blindly following her sisters instructions, her mind gone because of Cristoffs dragon lust, neither one of them were making a choice here, but if they kept going, the magic was already building, Zens wings were building light and the magic was starting to form like a shimmering mist in the air around them as they kissed and touched each other eagerly.

Zen couldn't think with Yukino feeding her magic into him and Yukino couldn't think with dragon magic driving her mad with lust, they had to be stopped.

Trying for the best precision he could manage with Lucy and Loke drawing on him, he set in a firm link to Zen.

"ZEN, Zen your magic is doing this, you don't know her and she doesn't know you, you're both being manipulated...she's a virgin Zen...she wouldn't want you this way…" He pushed the thought heavily into his brother, mentally shouting it into Zens head so the Archangel frowned wincing and turning from kissing Yukino.

While Kaleb was trying to break through Dragon Lust and whatever was clouding Zens mind Lucy was racing through the trees, dodging bolts of yellow fire smirking slightly as she whirled, jumping into the air to get some height before blasting several volleys of regulus laced with immaculate light at Sorranos spirits. Sorrano was losing, it was happening, she was steadily losing ground as Gemini copied Vander and Sorranos spirit was suddenly dealing with two Shadowquips bristling long black katanas are tearing into the spirit blindingly fast.

Sorrano ran, rushing Zen and Yukino, yanking something from her belt and Kaleb had enough time to see what she was planning and shouted "VANDER!" Prompting the real shadowquip who was not far off to blink out of sight and appear to grab Zen and Yukino and vanish with them.

Sorrano screamed "Noooo! Fuck!..." She whirled on Kaleb and rushed him, her only thought hurting Lucy in the worst way possible she whirled, and Kaleb, unable to see beyond the womans hateful pained thoughts of recovering her sister, didn't see the idea her hate had made until the blade had shot from her bracer and rammed into his chest just below the white cross tattoo.

"NOOOO! Kaleb!" Lucy screamed in anguish, pain searing through her whole body as Sorrano turned a twisted smile on her "Know my pain!" She screamed and squeezed the lacrima she had pulled from her belt, vanishing after she wrenched the blade from Kalebs chest.

Kaleb sank to his knees, looking down and seeing his own blood pouring from his chest as his white wings curled in and flared with light, bathing him in it.

Lucy was running, staggering, clutching her own chest as she felt the agony he did, trying to get to him, but so was Cristoff, the Dragon Slayer reaching his brother before Lucy, a blinding glowing hand slamming against Kalebs chest as glowing Lavender eyes faded and started to flutter, locking on Lucys wide golden brown eyes that were wide with horror.

"Lu...Lucy...I didn't...see…" He managed, Lucys eyes flew from his to his chest but she couldn't see through the immense light Cristoff was wielding, the Dragon Slayers eyes flaring fully silver as he brought his magic to bear to heal his brothers punctured heart, the blade had been a horribly nasty one...but...the moon was high in the sky and Cristoff was beyond full power, Kalebs wings were washing them with light of their own, his body, always very swift to heal rallying as Lucy pushed the magic she'd taken back into her mate, anything, all she was...as long as he was ok.

Breathing a little hard Cristoff pulled his hand back and slid to the side letting Lucy rush in, her hands sliding over Kalebs chest, ignoring the sticky blood on the front of his white jerkin, locked on where that long blade had gone moments ago...there wasn't even a scar, just smooth skin...

Kaleb put a hand over hers resting on the spot. "She knew...knew it wouldn't kill me...knew Cristoff was too close...a healer...and that I could likely save myself even without him...she just wanted to cause you pain before she ran…" Kaleb said softly and Lucy bit her lip, pressing her lips over his heart.

"It worked.." She rasped shakily.

"Where the fuck did the damn bastard who caused this go?!" Cobra roared, as soon as he'd finished dispatching the poison mage he'd started seeking the silver haired man he knew had led the whole thing, Hestor, but he couldn't find him...his scent was even going stale…

"He had a teleport lacrima...like the woman did…and he has Farron." Cristoff said. Cana was next to him where he knelt in the dirt by his brother and Lucy and smiled.

"Yeah? Well the bitch in there I knocked the fuck out doesn't have one and her ass is still unconscious...so, if she knows anything…" She trailed off looking at Kaleb and Lucy.

Lucy smiled turning her eyes to her mates "We'll be able to get it all out of her…" She said confidently, pressing herself into Kalebs arms, not caring the blood on his clothes was getting on hers,they had to recover Farron,and then they could start making those who had hurt them pay….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hestor snarled as he emerged from the Teleport. The Joyans glaring at him and Abraxis and Kek-T stood on either side of him, Farron laying just behind him on the ground. He was in Stella, in a storage building on the grounds of the Temple of Anubis. It was the safest place he could go and so he'd set his emergency lacrima to it, hated the Joyans were able to attune theirs to his...leaving him facing them.

"We've a RIGHT, you promised 10 breedings, there have only been 3 and the Warqueen wants Celestial blood...the son of Arman Pradesh can give those breedings...or YOU can." The warrior before him sneered and Hestor bared his teeth, light reflecting off Abraxis and Kek-Ts swords.

"I require her aid recovering the key we discussed." He admitted and the woman smiled at him, holding up a com and Warqueen Sydelle was smiling on the screen at him, her smile turned to smirk seeing him standing there naked.

"I certainly would be fine with a few of the breedings you promised coming from you…" Sydelle said and Hestor narrowed his eyes.

"I need that key." He said firmly and Sydelle smirked holding up...Ma'ats key. Hestors breath caught in his throat at the sight of it.

Sydelle smirked "Send Farron Pradesh to me Hestor, and once I have the breedings I need from him...I will release him to you with the Key in his hand."

"Promise it." Hestor snapped and Sydelle frowned slightly but nodded "I promise, once I have the breedings I need, I will return Farron to you with the key of Ma'at." she said and though she was in Joya and he was in Stella...he felt that promise set in.

Hestor looked down at Farron, the handsome man was out, overcome by...days of being used, of being filled with drugs… his sky blue eyes so warm and sincere when he'd whispered his confession that first time and Hestor crouched, running a hand over the messy honey colored hair.

"I will get you back...I promise." He whispered and felt his magic lock that in ignoring Abraxis and Kek-Ts hisses of disapproval. He looked up at them and stood to his full height, chin lifting as if he were in regal finery, not naked and a mess from all the things he'd done recently.

He turned to Sydelle "Fine." he said and stepped aside, letting the Joyans come and pick Farron up...eyes remaining icey until they were gone, then he dismissed Abraxis and Kek-T and sank down to his knees, curling in on himself in pain, tears running down his face for several minutes until he...started laughing...madness seeping into the reddened steel blue eyes as his soft laughs overcame his sobs and got louder and maniacal.

Across from the storage building Manuke was walking near one of the Koi ponds, the High Priest of Anubis for Stella in the absence of his cousin, who was supposed to have the title by blood. He was typical of a Stellan, slender with a lithe build, elegant handsome features and, because he was of the Takida family, silver hair instead of the more common black or brown usually found in Stella. He didn't care for his position, but he served loyally because it was his duty.

He paused and looked up, clear blue eyes narrowing he crossed the garden to the door of the storage building and opened it, stepping in and following the sounds until he stopped, mouth falling open...eyes wide as he took in the sight of Hestor, naked, dirty, stinking of sex curled in a ball laughing and crying hysterically on the floor.

"Oh cousin…" The man whispered, shaking his head he cautiously summoned trusted attendants and carefully went to Hestor "May Anubis save you from the precipice you teeter at my cousin…" he breathed.


	24. Chapter 24 There but for the grace

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy had her arms wrapped around Kalebs waist as they stood in the livingroom of the Pradesh home. Everyone was there, everyone had made it safely there...except Vander, Yukino and Zen...they were still waiting for them...and it had been nearly an hour. Vander should have easily beaten them here, there was no reason...that was a good one...for him being this late.

Lucy was pressed into him, her hand idly moving lightly over the place where the long dagger had pierced his chest...his heart and by doing so...hers, her very soul had screamed in that moment, she'd not been able to be more than a few feet away from him since, had to be touching him somehow, reassuring herself he was ok, she hadn't lost him. Deep inside her though, anger burned, fury toward Sorrano, for Kaleb, for Yukino, for Zen and Cristoff. Hestor and Sorrano were to blame for all of this, all of it fell directly on them, the love of her life, her rock, the very beat of her heart had nearly been taken from her because of their greed...their disgusting power hungry greed and she wanted to personally see Sorrano feel HER pain.

Kaleb caught her thoughts though and winced _**Lucy...please, don't hate Hestor, he carries dark keys...keys that he's struggled with most of his life, that attack his mind and try to twist him because the set is incomplete and finding them all has been...a tremendous ordeal. He IS a good person and...he was my responsibility...I watched over him, had to take care...if I caught him slipping he had to go to the Academe Celestine, spend time there, there were even times he had to go to the Citadel and be placed inside the Divine Crystal of Immaculate light to handle the darkness, the madness that pushed at him. Him being in this? It's probably because he slipped Lucy, and if he did...that is MY fault for not being there for him like I told him I always would be.**_ His voice in her head made Lucy blink up at him and his pleading eyes had her burying her face in his chest.

_**Then we help him if we can, save him if he can be saved, just like we'll save Farron**_. She said firmly and Kaleb smiled, kissed her forehead and went back to work.

Kaleb was casting for Vander, he knew his youngest brother had plucked Zen and Yukino out of Sorranos grasp, preventing Zen from being kidnapped yet again, but so far...Vander hadn't surfaced. Cobra was pacing, reaching himself for his mate, he'd gone from mildly amused that Vander was taking his time to more worried than anyone else, he knew how badly Vander had been hurt, Cristoff was standing there, Cobra demanding he not move until Vander was back, he wanted the Dragon Slayer, overflowing with his magic, to finish what Xally had started and restore his mate to full health. A weakened aching unhappy Vander tore his heart apart.

Kaleb kept reaching, spreading his magic, but he'd never been able to speak to Vander in the voids unless he was with him, still...Vander never spent this much time in them either, not that he couldn't, just that he preferred to keep his forays into them brief….and Vander was still weaker than usual from the explosion, honestly, if he was ever not in a good place to linger in the voids, it was now.

When Vanders voice finally came to him it shook him hard, ragged, utterly miserable…

_Kaleb...Kaleb I'm so sorry...I'll go back...I lost him...they grabbed him...I fought but they wanted both of them...him more though, they kicked the girl into me to rip him lose and...I'll go back..I had to tell you_..._Take the fucking girl...I have to go find Zen_….Came Vanders voice a moment before Yukino suddenly dropped from a shadow and rolled out onto the floor at Lucys feet.

"Yukino!" Lucy gasped, releasing Kaleb and falling to her knees over the frost covered woman. Cristoff was frowning, he moved though, bending over the woman and channeling his magic to check her over, aside from being unconscious and in the early stages of hypothermia from being in the voids too long...she was fine.

"VAN!" Erik shouted but the Shadowquip was already back out of reach faster than anyone could move and the family froze...unsure what to do.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hestor sipped the hot scotch in his hands, giving his cousin a wary look. He was clean, not entirely happy that he was now dressed in robes of Anubis but...it was better than sitting there naked he supposed.

Manuke sat quietly, watching Hestor, "So...you're swimming in dark waters now...even your soul is dimming cousin."

Hestor glared at the other man "I am AWARE of the challenges before me, Manuke." he sneered.

"I need Ma'at...and Sydelle has him...if I don't get him...this balance will tip all the way and I...will go down the path the others did. who the temple...culled." he spat.

"The Hall can not form in darkness cousin, you know this. It's why you always should have been HERE instead of out there where this could happen." His cousin said firmly but in a soft calm voice.

"Oh...fuck you...really and Fuck the temple and fuck Hishoko and…" Hestor started to rant but froze when Corvus appeared, ravens swirling suddenly before the two men until they vanished and left the tall thin man standing looking at them.

"Doin a lot of Fucking lately my Keyholder." Corvus observed

Hestor pursed his lips and rolled his eyes "Yes...well…"

"Aint here to enjoy the show though, your friend, the Evening Star? He's free floating in the Voids right now under attack by void shades. Seems his little brother saved him and Yukino from getting teleported wherever Sorrano was going but the shades attacked the presence of Celestial magic...hungry to consume it...and the Shadowquip lost his hold on the Evening Star. Poor things gonna kill himself trying to find and recover him.." Corvus said and Manuke stood, eyes wide

"We must help…" He said firmly

Corvus smiled "I can go in there..get him, might need a bit of help, shades aren't a joke...but Hishiko knows, so does Xiao,,,they're running around screaming and yelling sending mages crashing into each other scrambling to try and rescue him themselves…" Corvus smiled "Unless Set himself intervenes? They won't be able to…"

Abraxis appeared and Manuke almost stopped breathing in the presence of the former Demon General as the man grinned darkly.

"We can recover him...dump him in the Temple of Set where the priests there can drive the shades back and heal his injuries." Abraxis offered.

"No...bring him here, you two and Kek-T can drive back the shades with Manuke and the healers here can handle any injuries...Go!" Hestor corrected and Abraxis bowed his head, smirking "As you wish." he said and Corvus snorted a moment before hundreds of ravens flew in and swirled around the pair until they vanished.

Hestor stood looking at Manuke who drew a slow breath and headed for the doors "Come along then Cousin...we can't have the Evening Star arriving in a storage room...I need to prepare the temple…" Manuke said, hands folding before him as he headed out and Hestor pursed his lips, running a hand down his face and following.

This was not what he had planned, so far from it his head was swimming. Presca was supposed to be on assignment in Seven, so they should have been harder to track but he had a feeling Kaleb had pulled the man in, there was a reason he was the top tracker for the Bloodhunters of Bosco. The man had cultivated his magic, worked at it so he could identify and find any magic/life energy signature, no matter where it went...he could find it and track it down.

But Presca was on an important assignment in Seven assisting their King in helping with the rehabilitation of the armies of shifters his mother had created so they could lead normal lives. The assignment should have kept him away, was expected to last at least a year...If the Energy mage came into play, Hestor was going to have trouble keeping things moving where they needed to go.

He grit his teeth as they walked, his naked messy state making it hard for him to walk with real dignity as gardeners looked up at stared as they passed. It was clear who he was, his silver hair gave it away, but Manuke gave people withering warning looks and they looked away.

Healers were summoned, combat ready Seith mages prepared to handle void shades, none of them happy about it. A void shade was the...top of the food chain for souls, as nasty as it got, some had been human once, most though...had never been, were beings of the dark comprised of malignant hostile energy that had gained sentience, few mages could even fight them, Seiths were one type of mage that could.

Hestor could, his spirits well capable of engaging the beings, Manuke was a holder Seith, using a scythe and a book of the dead for his magic. His other cousin, Tenshi, a mage of Holy Light very much could fight the shades and Hestor almost wished Tenshi was here...for that and because it would give him a second bargaining chip with Joya he was certain he was going to need.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Zen had gone from near mindless passion and heat to...freezing cold blackness and a battle he had not expected. The things around him were the stuff of nightmares, black creatures with long hooked claws and flowing bodies, vacant gaping eyes and maws and a freezing evil aura that chilled even Zen.

The attack had been sudden and violent, Yukinos screams finally giving out only when the woman fainted in fear and Vander...battered and weak still, had been unable to protect the woman and Zen, and the shades, once they were there, decided they wanted Zen more than Yukino and had ripped him away from Vander, sweeping him deeper and farther into the voids with blinding speed.

He knew he was in serious trouble, he was tired, battered, naked and his only weapons were his wings, which were, honestly, very effective, but there were SO MANY shades!

Their claws kept reaching him, tearing his skin, and it wasn't for a while he managed to remember his requip, the magic still not a "go to" like he knew it was supposed to be, glaives made of metal Vander had crafted for him came into his hands, and armor covered his body, he was already bleeding plenty from all the times claws had managed to catch him, but now...they sparked off matte black armor or were cut away by whirling 6 foot glaives or Zens wings.

He held his own for a while, but there were just...too many and they were endless, the swarm of them getting thicker as Zen grew angry and his magic pulsed in his wings, acting like a beacon instead of a deterrent, drawing more and more...bigger...nastier things starting to gome, one with a head larger than any building Zen had ever seen peered at him, circling looking for an opening…

Hestor...Zen grit his teeth...Gods where was his friend? Why was this happening? What had he done and why was Hestor doing this? He had to have a reason? There was no way his friend had just...cast him aside, he didn't believe it, Hestor couldn't lie around him, nobody could...too many times the Celestial Mage had promised him no harm, that he would protect him...so how could this happen?!

0-0-0-0-0-0

Farron arched on the bed he was now chained to, mind a swirl of pain and overwhelming agonizing need, his body driven to stamina beyond his farthest limits, the first orgasm nearly pleasant, the second about the same, the third wasn't good, the fourth was just pain, by the seventh woman straddling him he was lost in agony and the only thing that kept his mind from shattering was the soft promise…

Hestor's promise he would get him back...that this would end with him returned to the man he loved. The last weeks had been some of the hardest of his life, the almost shy, secretive and sharp witted Celestial Mage he had fallen in love with...so obviously slipping and there was nothing Farron could do, he couldn't help enough...had no idea how to even manage it and Kaleb...so consumed by his newfound love and magic...was too distant to pull in to help and Farron hadn't even wanted to reach out to him, not wanting him to know what he'd unknowingly done, wanting to spare Kaleb that if he could...trying so hard to make up for it, to be the one Hestor needed, to love the man enough he would not fall from the light…

He'd failed, hadn't been enough and that cut deep, hurt more than he'd imagined anything could...but he wasn't giving up, it wasn't in him to give up..not when Hestor kept coming to him, kept stepping into his arms, and those icy eyes melted sometimes, grew soft on his...the touches could be kind...gentle...the lovemaking warm, not always rough and near violent.

It was there...Hestor had that soft golden heart under all that ice...Farron just had to reach it, had to endure whatever this all was...and he would. As he groaned under another woman's hands, hissed as another needle was plunged into his arm...he just had to wait for Hestor to get him back…believe in that, cling to it because it was all that was left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Celestial mage paced, glaring at the floor of the ceremony chamber. Healers sat waiting...Seiths prepared to do battle, Holy mages ready to take on shades...Abraxis and Corvus would return to Hestor with Zen when they found him...and they had to find him...Hestor had faith in his spirits...they would find him…

Manuke watched Hestor pacing, his cousin had told him...bits and pieces of why he was suddenly there...but Manuke could see there was much much more happening than what Hestor had told him. His cousins soul was a mess, lanced through by his keys, his emotions dulled, suppressed by one, his aggression, hostility...fed by others. It was a miracle the man wasn't completely dark already...but...as bad as he was...he was holding on...there was a golden fiery thread holding onto him...that was another soul somewhere that Hestors held like a lifeline.

He had to find the person that thread belonged to. Bring that person to his cousin...and help Hestor get himself back...the world could ill afford to lose another Celestial Mage...especially not the way it was losing this one.

"Calm cousin...have faith." Manuke said softly and Hestor spun, glaring at the man but he said nothing, just returned to his pacing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zen only noticed the change a little at first, the shades started retreating...even the massive thing...moved off...small shades that were...birds? Ravens...they were flying in around him, driving the bigger shades back with sheer numbers, and then he saw weapons moving, saw two forms cutting through the shades making their way to him and he knew in an instant...they were Celestial spirits…

"Abraxis…" he hissed, recognizing the massive sword that was swinging before the spirit swinging it.

"Zen." Abraxis called and the man didn't wait, struggling to reach the two spirits and the moment he did, the dark one grabbed him, ravens swirling around them all and he was finally free of the icey blackness, falling several feet to hard marble in a clatter of weapons and armor, blood seeping from the seams of his armor and spattering on the pale marble floor.

"Zen!" a familiar voice called and he groaned, pushing himself up but his arms were shaky and he nearly collapsed again but someone caught him "Gods...this armor...you know I think you went too far with it, i know we've discussed the choice before but it really is too much…"

Zen growled and twisted, shoving Hestor away from him with a snarl "What the HELL are you doing?! Why? Why was this done?!" He demanded, staggering to his feet and wavering there glaring at the wide eyed Celestial Mage.

Hestor drew a breath and stood up straight, cool eyes narrowing on the blood spreading on the floor "I refuse to discuss this until you are out of that armor getting healing you need." he said firmly.

Zen stared at him and ripped his helm off and threw it at Hestor who yelped and side stepped it, dodging the breastplate next. "Well...at least you have the strength to be ridiculous!" he hissed and Zen glowered at him.

"Me?! What the fuck are you doing Hes?! You...kidnapped me! I...think...pretty sure that's what happened...I admit my memory is hazy as hell but I remember chains...Cristoff...Farron...where are they Hestor?!" Zen demanded and Hestor stood tall.

"Safe, all of them are safe. Cristoff back with your family and Farron...is with people I know." Hestor replied.

Zen glared at him, barely glancing over as a pair of healers rushed to him, gently peeling away the remainder of his armor and Manuke stood staring at the whole scene in amazement.

"Where am I? You have to tell Vander I'm safe Hes...he had me and then those...things...attacked us." Zen hissed almost reacting badly when he realized there were hands touching him until he saw they were healing the deep plentiful claw marks all over his body.

"Stella...the Temple of Anubis…" Hestor looked to Corvus and the raven bowed and vanished to deliver the message that Zen was safe.

Zen glared at him a little less, but then the big man staggered again and collapsed, Hestors eyes flying wide "What did you do!?" He demanded of the healers and Manuke just barely caught Hestor as Abraxis surged forward with the Seiths and Holy priests as shades crawled out of Zens wings where they had been hiding, the room went dark, and Hestor went rigid in the face of eternal dark and the creatures that called the voids home.

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cobra was pacing, absolutely riddled with fear and worry, he could FEEL Vanders strength draining, could feel his mates misery, the soul wrenching guilt...and there was nothing he could do, he couldn't follow him into the voids he travelled...all he could do was reach for his mate and push his desperate need for him into the bond.

Deep in the Voids Vander was flying from point to point, fighting off shades that could see him weakening, seeking the Golden light that he knew Zen would appear as here until a dark man appeared "Go home Shadowquip...you'll die soon if you keep diving. The Evening Star is safe, rescued, and he'll come home soon unharmed." The man said firmly and Vander stared at him, there was no mistaking the shimmering golden edges to the mans aura, he was a celestial spirit, Vander shook, jerking to the side when thousands of Ravens rushed by, driving away shades and also throwing him up from the depths, tossing him toward the surface and he reached for Erik...rushed from the darkness toward the light that was his mate.

Kaleb stilled "He's here…" he said a moment before Cobra was bowled over, a frost covered Vander on top of him, shivering and panting and Cobra let out a strangled sound, wrapping himself around Vander immediately.

"I...there was a celestial spirit in the voids...it told me Zen was safe...he's been rescued and will be home soon…" Vander rasped, voice shaking.

He turned haggard red eyes to their father "I'm so sorry dad...I'll go back as soon as I'm strong enough...I'll make sure…"

Arman shook his head, "No...no...you'll rest, Kaleb?" Arman looked to Kaleb who was casting again and smiled faintly, Zens mental presence was there "I feel him...he's ok...out cold, probably exhausted...but he's alive.."

"And Farron?" Arman asked and Kaleb frowned faintly, shaking his head. Farron none of them had seen, Emzadi had told them he was there and so far...nobody had been able to find him. They weren't even sure how long he had been missing beyond they had all seen him about a week ago at home, happy and healthy and talking about his next assignment to northern Minstrel.

It drove home the fact most of them didn't pay close attention to their eldest brother. Farron worked so much, was gone travelling so much, they had all just...assumed he had left for Minstrel and his ship had, the Saberfox had gone to Minstrel on schedule, the crew believing Farron was aboard...there was a memory make mage involved in that, Presca had confirmed it and now all of them were...reeling.

First, Hestors actions had hit them all hard, taking Zen and Cristoff, putting them through what he had put them through...the presence of Joyans… Bosco was not at war with Joya but to say relations with that country were strained would be an understatement. Joya had an active slave trade, and made no secret that they allowed their slave hunters to hunt in Bosco, Stella, Bellum, Iceburg and Minstrel.

Were Bellum not so heavily occupied defending its borders from Pergrand, they'd have attacked Joya by now, the royal family of Bellum far past sick of having Joyan slave hunters stealing their citizens. They were a lesser threat though than Pergrand and their berserkers.

One of their princes, Metaj, had even been travelling recently trying to get the other countries that were losing people to Joya to come together and force Joya to cut back their slave raids, if possible force them to stop them altogether.

Farron was due in Minstrel to meet Prince Metaj and the Princes of Minstrel to discuss these matters...and now...he was missing. Kaleb slid his arms around Lucy who was watching Cobra showering Vander with kisses before dragging him toward the stairs "Bed...we're going to bed...and your not leaving the bed any time soon you shadowy fuck…" Cobra said in a voice rough with emotion.

Cris was also heading for the family bath house, unable to stand his own smell anymore and Cana sat on the couch by Xally watching him go then staring at her hands. Lucy's heart went out to her, it did...but there was nothing that could be done now, the bond had been broken, Cristoffs dragon soul was dead silent...even recoiled around Cana now, that opportunity...was gone.

Now Cristoff and Cana had to pick up the pieces and...move on...because Cristoff would have another potential mate show up eventually, and they couldn't stay together...because his dragon wouldn't allow it. "I...I'm gonna go...get a drink." Cana said rising and heading to the wet bar in the living room and Arman stood "I'll join you." The man said, his sympathy and compassion for what Cana and his son were going through evident in the pale jade eyes.

Lucy hugged Kaleb, pressing her cheek against his chest. In the middle of all of this...for once...she had stability. Kalebs love for her was strong, warm, and she wrapped herself in it like a blanket, as pained as she was by all her friends were going through, she had him to lean on, and it was bittersweet, wonderful in that she had that support for the first time in her life since her mother had died...terrible because now she knew what what her friends were missing...what they truly deserved,,,

"They'll heal...Cana is strong...resolved to get through this...she's learning from this, keeps thinking she'll never make this sort of mistake ever again...and Cris...well...he's been through this sort of thing before, fallen in love and had to let the person go." Kaleb said quietly.

Lucy looked up at Kaleb, a hand sliding along his cheek. "I think you need to tell me about Hestor, Kaleb...because right now? I don't see why your family is ready to rally around him...even your father has said we need to help him...he HURT this family, committed...horrible crimes against you all...I need to understand because as a Celestial Mage? I don't get how he could do this."

Kaleb drew a breath "It's a long story…" He said and Lucy eyed him "We have time."

Kaleb smiled wistfully "Alright…" He said and pulled her to sit down across from Xally who had tucked her legs up under her and was leaning on the armrest of the couch listening to them as Kaleb began to explain his long relationship with Hestor Kedanza, how the man had come into his life when an 11 year old, in White Sea City to sell pearls for the first time, from a village called Eventide Bay to the south east of White Sea City near the border with Stella.

"Even then...I felt a connection with him, and even then, he was dark. The Hall of Two Truths...it's made up of.." Kaleb was saying.

"Ten spirits." Lucy interrupted "The sisters of Ammit and the Brothers of Ma'at, together summoned all at once they form the Hall of Two Truths, a platform of ultimate judgement where even Gods themselves can be brought to judgement, ended, unmade by the Makers if the Hall finds them guilty of enough wrong doing. The sisters devour souls, destroy existence, the brothers enforce judgements...it's….one of the darkest key sets in the history of keys." Lucy said

Kaleb nodded "The holders have been from the Takida bloodline for centuries now, and Stella keeps whoever it is, locked away as the High Priest of Anubis, guarded by a small army of Seith and Holy mages to keep the darkness at bay until the set is completed, and then...keeping the Hall contained. Thing was...Hestors mother...Ming...was out on a ship with her brothers and sisters for a ceremony and the ship went down, it was...mysterious...what happened there, but all of the Takida except for Ming..died that day. Ming, washed up on the Boscan shore in Eventide Bay and was found by a clam diver...they fell in love...and he hid her...protected her...and they had a child...Hestor." Kaleb said

Lucy drew a breath "I...there's a High Priest of Anubis…" She said and Kaleb nodded "Hestors cousin, Manuke, he's not a Celestial Summoner though, he's a holder type Seith mage, very very strong, and capable, but, the position has always been held by Celestial Summoners, Hestor is supposed to be there, and Stella tried HARD to take him, to push him into that position but he didn't want it, never has wanted it. He joined White Sea when he was 11, got the guild sponsorship to attend the Academe Celestine, and pursued being a Guild Mage, staying free. He's a scientist...a researcher...has a degree in Marine Biology, even is keeping his own captive reef as a research project...built it in his Guild Apartment…" Kaleb chuckled, shaking his head.

"Through the years, we've been there, watched him struggle, hell I've taken my team out to rescue him from kidnappers more than once...something that seems to go along with you Celestial Mages…" Kaleb said then frowned slightly "Him more than even you Lucy...I mean...Bickslow has told us how many times you've been taken...Hestor...even more so...and they are brutal with him when they take him...these dark guilds...I've been there, seen it...helped him recover, I've gone with him to seek out keys, attended his graduation from the University, we're...close friends Lucy...very close...I...honestly...I've always been a little surprised I didn't just...fall in love with him, there were times I wanted to...all the failed relationships I've had but.." He trailed off, gentle fingers sliding through her golden hair.

"You are mine." She smiled faintly and Kaleb nodded "I'm yours….your "One" and your mate...Farron maybe...I don't know...Farron has always been interested in Hestor...I know the two have slept together a lot over the years just...Hestor never took the step closer and Farron has always hovered, not wanting to push him because he's struggled so much with the Hall."

Lucy nodded "I understand, but...if you've all been so close, why...how...could Hestor do this?"

"The Hall isn't complete...He has all of the sisters now I think...he doesn't tell me which keys he has...just that the set isn't complete, I was hoping, praying, he was getting another of the brothers...Ma'at would be ideal, he above the others balances a lot of the dark pull of the sisters...I know he has Abraxis, I've seen Abraxis...sparred against him...he's one of Hestors primary combat spirits, but Abraxis is harsh, cruel even. No balance against the sisters unless Ma'at is present." Kaleb said unhappily.

"You see...Hestor has fought the darkness of that set, it's dragged other mages to insanity in the past, we've all heard it, Hishoko makes no secret, uses the threat of the Hall driving Hestor mad as her primary argument for us needing to hand him over, allow Stella to place him in the Temple of Anubis where he will be safe…" Xally said and Kaleb nodded.

"What's so terrible about the temple...the position of High Priest...isn't that an honor?" Lucy asked.

"You want to be locked in a temple for the rest of your life, required by duty to have sex with concubines to produce precious bloodline children for your country each week, live in a gilded cage and never go anywhere outside of it ever again?" Kaleb asked her with a faint bitter smile.

Lucy cringed "Gods...no...ok...I ran away from home so I didn;t have to marry a man...that sounds...worse." She admitted and Kaleb nodded.

"That's what the High Priest of Anubis faces. What Hestors two cousins deal with. Manuke in the Temple of Anubis has over 300 concubines...Tenshi, at the temple of the Three Gods of the Heavens? Has just as many he is to look after...sleep with. They have to sleep with different women several nights a week...oversee ceremonies, promote the work of Stella to uphold the Celestial bloodlines and increase the population of Celestial Magic users for the greater good of the world at large." Arman recited shaking his head as he sat down with a brandy.

Lucy cringed shaking her head "I...I mean I get it...Celestial Magic users are painfully rare now...I saw that in stark reality at the Academe Celestine while I was there...but that seems so...harsh."

"Stella does what it feels it must to preserve the magics deemed precious for the ongoing balance of our world." Arman sighed. "And Lady Hishiko is a…" He pursed his lips "Bitch about it."

Kaleb laughed in spite of himself at hearing his father grate out a cuss word.

"The Mother Seer of Stella…" Lucy smiled at Arman who shrugged "I've dealt with the woman for decades, I know her probably...too well." he said

"The bottom line is...years ago when they were all still children...our family embraced Hestor and we...made a sort of silent pledge...in Kalebs case...it wasn't silent though...that we would watch over Hestor, help him all we could to complete the Hall set, keep him safe. Hishiko grudgingly agreed that, since Kaleb held Immaculate light in his veins, and most of us are very light based mages...Hestor could be successful in White Sea, and his mother Ming took Hishiko on headfirst to keep Hestor free...all of us agreeing, we would do that for as long as it took to see Hestor stable and able to enjoy his life." Arman said.

Kaleb drew a breath "But I've been...busy..so many things have been happening the last few months I...I haven't watched him...I've all but ignored him...and somehow...the..closeness I've always had with him...it's gone...and...he's obviously slipped...lost his grip." He looked at Lucy seriously "You understand though...how important it is that I fix this? That we...pull him back and not let the darkness take him?"

Lucy frowned, eyes softening. She'd had no idea another Celestial Summoner was dealing with things so much like what she had...in some ways Hestor had had it easier, he had an education, a guild that supported him and always would...friends that...through a horrific time...were standing by him even when he hurt them...but then, his challenges were so hard. The Golden Zodiac were bright spirits, in fact...all of Lucy's spirits were bright, light...they maybe made her scatterbrained sometimes with their craziness, but...they were all good, they all loved her and appreciated her, none of them wanted her to...fall from the light.

She knew from reading that keys could do that...they could corrupt a summoner, turn them evil...drive them mad. Pavo the Peacock was a legendary dark key, one that had killed holders for being weak or asking the wrong things of her. The Royals...Cassiopeia, Andromeda...that set was known for leading mages astray. Hestor held a powerful set...and incomplete...it drove mages into a dark madness...and that was where he was now...somehow his will had been weakened enough...the keys were driving him to do terrible things. She could...understand...her own keys had gone dark once...and it had been horrific...her battle with them...she'd have died if her friends hadn't stepped in to help her...and now Hestor was where she had been...but his friends...hadn't been there for him at that turning point…

"We have to help him." Lucy said firmly then, tears in her eyes as it all finally really hit home...she did understand...she had almost been where Hestor was now...and she wouldn't let another summoner fall…She had, absolutely without meaning to...pulled Kaleb away, and in doing so...had left Hestor without what had saved her when her keys had gone dark...the love and support of his friends, in particular...his best friend and Guild Master. No...this couldn't stand...she wouldn't let it...they would pull Hestor back to the light...because everybody deserved that…

It could have been her...it almost had been...she'd felt that terrible darkness when her keys had turned..tears ran down her face and she pressed into Kaleb for comfort.

"We will." Kaleb said firmly.


	25. Chapter 25 eye of the storm

Hestor sat impassively, watching Zen as the man argued with Xiao...Xiao was the High Priest of Set, leader of the church dedicated to the God whose magic the Evening Stars had been modeled after. He was already handling repercussions, but when Xiao had started to get after him...Kek-T and Abraxis had both appeared, glaring at the man and...to Hestors surprise...Xiao had backed down.

He was teetering...he knew he was, one minute he was pretty alright, in control, thinking clearly...the next thoughts would come to him...to do...terrible things. Already he'd felt pushed to claim Zen several times...just mate the Archangel...take him...use him for the power he needed to just go to Joya, destroy the High Warqueen and take the key he needed, take Farron back.

Farron had become something the whisperings used now, while at first they had told him to ignore the golden haired man, to use him and feel nothing, he was only a tool, now they acknowledged Farron loved him, sacrificed for him, was there for him when nobody else had been….and that bitch in Joya had taken him.

She didn't really want Farron, no, he knew that, she wanted Kaleb, she'd wanted Kaleb for years, how many times had she included handing him over when negotiations with Bosco for trade and peace had happened? Every. Single. Time. She knew Arman had adopted him, it had been her who had ordered him brought to Joya on a slave ship, likely her who had had Kalebs birth parents killed when he was child so she could own him.

No, she only wanted Farron because she knew he loved Hestor and she wanted to keep the things he needed from him….like Ma'ats key, and probably the only human being alive now that could become his One. He was furious when he thought about it, she'd wanted Kaleb, who he had felt the bond with, then, when Kaleb mated and that bond was gone, the only other person in the world he wanted...she wanted. The Bitch. Her and Heartfillia...he shook that thought glaring and stalking away, ignoring Zens call of his name. They had calmed the Pradesh family contacting them...Hestor had learned Farron had been allowed to contact his family as well...he was done listening to Zen try to convince Xiao that he didn't NEED training in his magic, he wanted to go home.

Xiao and the Temple of Set could offer Zen immense training and the education the man craved...if Zen relaxed enough to accept it and staying in Stella to get it, so Hestor felt no need to advocate for him, he hated arguing with his family, and Zens questions and accusations hadn't exactly made their talks comfortable, not that Zen was wrong, just that Hestor and his extremely touchy spirits were in no state of mind to be apologetic. Hestor found he was just...perpetually angry now.

Heartfillia was just an uneducated clumsy blundering fool...a shadow of the Celestial mage she could be if she had a real education in her magic, real training with people who could actually teach her about it...all things he had. She probably didn't even know what a "One" was, if she had she'd have felt Kaleb wasn't hers...wouldn't she? He growled as he strode into the library of the Temple, ignoring his cousins look as he passed the man. He lifted his hand and Abraxis was there, swinging a claymore and the lock on the door, the door handle...part of the door, that closed off the Temples relic books section of the library was gone, wards crackling over the spirit who strode right through them and Manuke was making a shocked noise and running toward them only to be blocked by Kek-T who held an ax to the mans throat.

"Let's not bother my keyholder...hmmm? You just stand right here." She purred and Manuke stood still, eyes wide as he watched Hestor march into the section of the Temples library...that was only entered during special ceremonies…

"Hestor...please...you could anger Anubis himself...those books are sacred." He tried and was answered by a scoff.

"I'm not much worried about deities right now cousin...the fates themselves mock me, so...Fuck them." Hestor responded as he searched through ancient books, treasures of Stella that had been protected for centuries. He was going to get some enlightenment even if he had to piss off the God of Death himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"YES!...Oh Gods...more...please…" She was babbling, she knew she was, but she was consumed, every time better than the one before, he'd admitted it was his personal goal to her as she had climbed over him, kissed smooth skin, she very much enjoyed now kissing along the top and bottom edges of the gold choker he always wore, the skin was sensitive there, and the moans she'd get...sometimes he'd stammer out the sexiest little endearments, tell her she was beautiful in all sorts of different languages.

She was getting bolder, her tastes broadening a lot. Kaleb always encouraged her and Lucy was a woman who loved trying new things. Right now she was stretched out on the cool marble floor at the edge of the beautiful hottub sunk into it near the balcony, legs spread wide, Kalebs tongue swirling inside her sex as she pressed her palms against cool marble and tried to remember how to breathe.

He'd caught her off guard this time, waiting until she was nearly asleep then suddenly lifting her out of the water and plunging his face between her legs. Her body was already so relaxed and tired, she'd found some very nice furlined cuffs with long thick leather straps attached to them, and Kaleb had smiled one of his panty drenching sexy smiles when she had thought to him wanting to try them on him along with a few other things she'd picked up while out shopping with...of all people...Vander, who seemed to know where every kinky store was.

Christmas was coming, her first in Bosco, her first in White Sea and, her very first with Kaleb. Having someone...it made the whole season, that she already loved...wondrous. Shopping was just plain fun, it already had been, she'd always enjoyed it, but now she could take Vander, who was wicked fun to shop with, vocal and honest with his opinions and he'd helped her come up with some delicious things to try with Kaleb.

The trade off was her telling Vander which poisons were Eriks favorites and why, his favorite earrings, and...a few of his hang ups so Vander had been inspired to hit the sex toy shops so he could start pushing his mates boundaries.

Her other unexpected shopping partner, and by far the most thrilling, was Arman. The Ambassador mage took Lucy and Cana to other countries to shop, courtesy of Kittar, who was, Lucy discovered, a "Displacer" mage capable of teleports across the globe with upwards of 20 people at a time. Arman was helping with money conversions and soon they had quite the little group, Lucy, Cana, Arman Emzadi and Xally, though the studious little Pradesh doctor of the family had to leave to participate in a school trip to Minstrel, if Kittar was present collecting her for their fun "Girl days with Arman" was simple.

The Guildmaster Games would be coming with the spring and Kaleb was training and so was Lucy. Similar to the GMG in Fiore the games in Bosco included a top team from each Guild that progressed as their master did. So, if their master got knocked out of the competition, his guild did not progress either but unlike the GMG, the Guildmasters could recover points or carry the team higher with their matches. So if the team lost but the Guildmaster won with enough points, the team still advanced.

Bosco had designed their games to emulate how the guilds functioned, a strong Guildmaster could carry his guild to success or bring it down. The country also hosted on the years between the Guildmaster challenges regular wizard games, but unlike the GMG, those were not Guild limited, any wizard could participate, guilded or not, including the high powered mages of the military and Knighthood. It made Boscos wizard games far more competitive and they lasted for two whole months where the Guildmaster challenge was a 2 week event.

Kaleb pulled her from where she laid, he was still standing in the hot tub, but stepped onto one of the steps, pulling her lower body up and, once he'd lined himself up, thrust into her already clenching sex, getting a secure hold on her hips and starting to bring her up into his downward thrusts and Lucy screamed at the intensity of sensation he achieved with the unique angle, she was about upside down, shoulders resting on the padding that surrounded the edge of the hottub, arms spread nails digging into that pad as Kaleb started pounding into her, her breasts bouncing, her whole body overloaded as his long hard length hit her at an angle she'd never experienced before and dear gods it lit her up like a star exploding.

More than three hours she'd had him bound to their bed, playing with his body, denying him access to her and denying him release. When she had finally mounted him she'd driven the big blonde so far he hadn't been able to last long but then, Lucy had admittedly already cum herself once at that point, straddling one of his thick thighs and riding it while her fingers had driven her to a nice orgasm just like they had under his direction when they had been separated, he'd watched her get off and promised her he was going to make her pay for teasing him so hard.

This was his payback, snatching her up when she was already near boneless and taking her in this new way.

Gods help her the man was sex on legs, under his calm disciplined exterior he was easily as lusty as Vander and, very thoughtful, very very good at following Lucys creative swift mind and using her own wicked ideas on her.

"Kaleb! Ahhh!...nnngh! There...oh Gods right there!" She gasped out and he adjusted her just a little, his thrusts angling directly into what he'd only barely brushed before and on his second jarring drive into her her back arched and her whole body seized up as her orgasm slammed through her.

Kaleb hissed, managing to brace himself and not fall over as his own end took him with her, just the sight of her reaching her climax, mouth falling open, eyes squeezed shut, face clenched as it had hit her, that alone would have undone him but her channel clamped down on him in shuddering spasms that just ripped him over the edge and made his own breathing stop for a couple of seconds.

As it ebbed he pulled Lucy up and fully into his arms,stepping back down into the steaming water and smiling at her deep groan as the heated water enveloped her.

"Wicked man...destroying me like that...you're doomed now...no way you could do better...Gods...I'll fucking DIE if you do better but what a way to go…" She mumbled tilting her head so she could kiss his sweaty neck.

"Mmm, I don't back down from challenges like that you know. You won't die...maybe pass out. Maybe I'll beat Cobra and Vander in their little bet…" He chuckled and Lucy smirked up at him lazily.

"Vander is recovering. Come to think of it, I need to call Cana today and make sure she will be coming to the ceremony…" She said.

The Celestial Spirit King was going to meet them on Starblessed Island, one of the many floating islands on the Grass Sea, tonight she would be reunited with Aquarius.

There would be a ceremony and the King was going to bestow the mermaids key to Lucy, binding her to Lucy as he had done with Leo making both spirits hers and oneday...her childrens if she wished.

It was staggering to Lucy to think she, in mating with Kaleb, had gained a form of immortality. Their children would have it, would grow up and around 19-22 years of age, stop aging…..she would get to spend centuries with her family...raise she and Kalebs children, watching their grandchildren and their grandchildren's grandchildren grow.

Loke had shocked them both with the realization that they could keep having children of their own too, Archangels bore that level of fertility because the Spirit king had so wanted the magic to return to strength he'd gifted them with that. If Galasfriel were still on Earthland, he could still, at almost a thousand years of age, father and raise children.

They had also learned as parents while they would be protecting their children from the usual things parents protected their children from, they would also need to protect them from becoming slaves to people like Sorrano.

Raising Archangels was going to be challenging and Loke had finally confessed that the moment Kaleb had become one through mating with Lucy, the spirit king had ordered her spirits to cease her birth control.

It had pissed Lucy off, because she didn't want to have when she had children dictated to her, so she fully intended...once Aquarius was safely back in her family, to address that issue with the Stachefaced king. While her spirits apologize they also told her no matter what she tried, they had been ordered to thwart anything she did to prevent a pregnancy so that left abstinence...and damn it...that had been something she'd considered right up until Kaleb had returned from his office and inducting some new members to join her for lunch the day they had returned to White Sea and Loke had confessed about the birth control.

Things were...somewhat steady. They knew Zen was safe in Stella. Arman was fighting with Lady Hishiko, the Mother Seer and leader of the country, about getting him returned but he'd spoken directly to Zen who had grudgingly admitted he was fine, safe, being treated well and with respect. They also knew Hestor had been who had saved him from being lost to the voids, something that had startled everyone since the man was in the state he was in. Hestor refused to talk to any of them, though Zen said he did talk...just rarely and it often made no sense what he would say.

Farron had checked in, refused to tell Arman where he was, just insisted he was fine and they had to wait and he would explain everything when he got back. So, things weren't normal...the family was still worried, but..less so than they had been.

Just watching Kaleb walk across the dining room in his standard day to day guild attire, the butter soft white leather hugging him in all the right places and the way he'd looked at her, with his "We're having more for lunch than just that roasted chicken the kitchen sent up" look. Abstinence was out of the question, she wouldn't last a day, she'd become accustomed to her wake up orgasm courtesy of her grinning Morning Star who always woke before she did and would lure her out of sleep with gentle heated variety every day.

Lunchtime romps, sometimes hasty quickies wherever they could have them and then most nights falling asleep in a tangle of limbs made boneless by their combined need for each other having sparked some sort of heated play. It amazed her, they never tired at all of it, if anything, the need just kept growing.

She was happy though, very, and once her body started responding to requests again she positioned herself straddling her mate, resting her arms on his shoulders and smiling into his lazy lavender eyes.

"You said you had something planned for after the ceremony, that I had to pack for a few days and have Virgo hold on to my bags." She reminded him.

When Loke had told them about the Spirit Kings plans Kaleb had quietly told her the following day he wanted her to pack, that after the ceremony and the celebration following it, he was taking her somewhere.

He smiled at her "I said a week, pack for a week, warm clothes because it's almost December but also a few swimsuits." He replied and Lucy narrowed her eyes, for how much she loved surprises, she loved finding out about them before they happened even more, then acting surprised.

"But you won't tell me where we're going or what we're going to do when we get there?" She said and he shook his head smirking at her, the smirk deepening when she made a little attempt to prod at his mind.

You're adorable when you try to use my magic, you know that? Adorable, hot...sexy as hell when you try to get into my head….He was kissing her as the words came in and Lucy sighed into it, it was useless, she couldn't mindbend a Wizard Saint Mindbender and wring secrets out of him….and was considering maybe another round when there was a knock at the door, three taps...Thane.

She pulled back sighing and sinking to her chin in the steamy water as Kaleb chuckled.

"Come in Thane, we're in the tub." He called and a moment later Thane was wheeling in their usual breakfast cart and Lucy was assaulted by the smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes and coffee, her stomach rapidly kicking her libido to the curb, it had gotten its fill in this morning, now her empty tummy needed attention.

Thane placed the familiar lacrima tablet into Kalebs hands, pouring large mugs of coffee for the couple and setting them on a small tray with a little bottle of cream and various containers of sugar, cinnamon, cocoa and of course Kalebs jar of honey beside the hot tub.

Lucy moved over quickly grinning up at Thane.

"You're the best you know that right?" She told him and he winked at her.

"Don't let the Master know,he'll start giving me harder work to do if he knows how incredible I am." The man replied.

Lucy rested was putting sugar and cream in her coffee, noting Thane had included the vanilla bean and sugar mix she'd discovered at the Guilds cafe downstairs and beaming at him.

"Secrets safe with me, if he ever gives you grief you let me know, I'll give him hell." She said primly and Thane smiled, setting a bowl of freshly sliced strawberries down so Lucy could reach them and she again praised the Gods for her mates wonderful aid.

"Did you get Lucys...ahh...you did…" Kaleb started to say but Thane was already holding out a shiny new lacrima tablet toward Lucy who set down her coffee mug and wiped her hands on one of the fluffy towels by the hottub before taking it with a wide smile.

Kaleb had promised to start assigning her duties, as his mate, she was going to be expected by the Guild to start working with him. They had only been back two days, but he and Thane had apparently already gotten her a tablet like Kalebs and...it was now linked into the Guilds management system and programed with Lucys duties, a loose schedule for her, the events taking place at the guild with options for her select them and indicate if she would attend or not, there was everything, even her teams lacrima coms programmed in so she could tap their name and the tablet would call them or she could send them messages, receive them, all sorts of things, including where they currently were in the guild.

"Oh...oh I love this…" She breathed, she'd already been getting familiar with Kalebs tablet, and found every suggestion she'd made, everything she'd idly mentioned she'd do differently, had been set up to her desires on hers.

"Mmm, let me know if you want to change any of the functions, Thane can reprogram it somewhat but I can do it faster than he can since my magic can manipulate how it works." Kaleb said, sorting through his day and checking off what he would get to and what would be sent to others to get done.

The Raijinshuu had already been promoted with Lucys status in the guild. She wasn't officially the Guilds Mistress, but her team was already handling duties like Kalebs did. Something Freed was absolutely delighted with, loving his new expanded access to the guilds databases, Laxus was enjoying joining Beck and Cristoff to test potential new members and Bickslow had found he deeply enjoyed interacting with the visiting clans and merchants and had, thanks to his magic, the ability to discern intentions well enough he was working with Gaza and Vander in merchant screening, clan relations and security.

Vander and Presca were Kalebs ultimate security and investigation team, Cobra stepping into the work and adding his unique and exceptionally useful magic to the mix with ease thanks to Vander being his mate and Presca being a very adaptable man with a high snark tolerance. They were fast becoming a working team all their own. Now they were just letting Vander finish his recovery before heading out on a new job, so they would be at the ceremony.

She nibbled at strawberries and drank her coffee while going through her new tablet and doing pretty much what Kaleb was, handling her responsibilities before climbing out of the hottub toweling off and wrapping herself in one of kalebs shirts, since she prefered them over robes, and putting a plate together for herself to carry out onto the balcony and drop down into one of the chairs at the table out there so she could eat while she watched the practice rings below in the grand courtyard.

The Guild complex was behind a 20 foot high heavy white stone wall that had been built when the guild was just starting several hundred years ago. The main building they occupied had also been built back then and started out as the housing, market and everything for the first members. At first people flocked there and lived in tents within the wall but gradually the civilian population, drawn there because the guild provided protection from lawless clans, a market and law enforcement, allowed the population to grow and expand. The Guild kept things safe, so over time the city of White Sea had grown up outside the Guilds walls and now sprawled around it on three sides, the back of the guild was to the sheer cliffs that dropped off into the ocean.

White Sea had grown as well, with housing built out to either side of the original Guild building, Lucy really did love it now, she had wondered how she would adapt to life here, how she would feel in such a massive guild, and there was little doubt her Guildmaster had definitely made a large contribution to how much she'd come to love her new home but now months after Fairy Tail had disbanded and her friends abandoning her, she felt...happy.

Smirking a little she watched Kaleb emerge from the hottub, water streaming down his tall body, drops running along the lines and contours of his impressive physique, her breath catching as he lifted his arms up so he could reach up and pull the band holding his hair up in a high ponytail out and let his platinum hair fall around his shoulders. That done he toweled off, shrugged into his white silk robe, grabbed himself a plate and soon joined her, moving his chair to sit beside her so he could watch out over the courtyard too. She was quickly leaning on him, head resting on the side of his shoulder as she munched bacon and worked her way through her second cup of coffee while she watched Laxus put an applicant to task.

"That's Kinic Mallory, a wind mage,, Beck would have been the best to evaluate him since Becks magic counters his so well, beasts are strong against wind mages, but Laxus insisted he wanted to try him." Kaleb commented.

"Laxus loves challenges, he's been eating up this duty you've given him in between jobs." Lucy replied, her hand resting now, idly rubbing Kalebs thigh.

There was a soft buzz and she jumped a little, wide eyed looking at her tablet.

"Incoming call, just tap the screen and it will answer it." Kaleb said and Lucy reached out to tap the instrument, stunned when a familiar face smiled at her.

"Levy?" Lucy breathed.

"Hi Lu! Yeah it's me! I'm just checking on you girl! I realized I hadn't heard anything and Jet and I ran into Erza in Crocus yesterday and she hadn't heard anything either so I thought I'd check on you!" She said brightly.

Lucy blinked at her, noting Jet was sitting beside Levy with his arm around her...she was pretty sure Gajeel wouldn't like that…

"I'm doing great...are you still doing council work? Where's Gajeel?" She asked.

Levys smile fell as Jet huffed.

"Why would we know where metal face is? You know where Natsu is?" He asked and Levy elbowed him giving him a dark look that had the man's snide look gone quickly.

Oddly, the mention of her former partner didn't bring the sting it had for so long after Lucy narrowed her eyes on Jet.

"No JET, I don't know where Natsu is, he abandoned me, ran off and left nothing but a fucking note but Gajeel did NOT abandon Levy, while your ass was off somewhere Gajeel was there for Levy and helped get her out of Magnolia after the guild disbanded, how much did YOU help with that huh Jet?" Lucy demanded and the man's eyes widened, his face reddening.

"I...uh...Lucy..I don't know where Gajeel is, he and I split up about two weeks after we got to Crocus, he...he wanted more of a relationship and I didn't...Jet showed up and..well…" Levy held up her left hand and Lucy gasped at the engagement ring on her finger, not missing Jets smug look.

"I...well..congratulations Levy...I...I'm happy for you!" She managed worrying suddenly about was and always would be the Iron Slayers friend, his Bunny girl.

"Thanks Lu, the wedding won't be for a while, maybe next summer, but I wanted to see if you could be one of my bridesmaids?" She asked and Lucy smiled, nodding and forcing herself to try and be happy for one friend even while she was worried about another now...very worried.

Kaleb, always aware of Lucys state of mind, slid his hand over her back, rubbing a small circle there.

"That's great! Thank you Lu, hey, are you in touch with any of the others?" Levy asked and Lucy smiled.

"Laxus, Freed, Bixy and Cana." She said proudly.

"Cana is in Bosco!? Oh my God I thought she went with Bacchus!" Levy grinned.

"She did, Bacchus is in Bosco too...he's actually dating Bickslows sister now, left Quatro Cerberus and joined White Sea just a couple of weeks ago." Lucy replied.

"That's amazing! Is she there? I don't have her number do you have it?" Levy asked hopefully.

Lucy smiled, "Well, you won't be able to talk to her until next week some time, she's busy on a job and won't be able to answer until then but if you give me your contact info Lev I'll get her to call you as soon as she's available again." She offered.

"Ok, that works...uh...Lu...is someone there with you?" Levy asked when a breeze blew some of Kalebs hair across Lucys shoulder, her own was still piled on her head in a messy bun from being in the hottub and Kalebs was several shades paler and had a more silvery tone to it than her warm gold.

She smiled, holding up her right hand so Levy could see her promise ring and Levys eyes rounded, Lucy hadn't doubted her well read friend would know exactly what that ring meant.

"LUCY! Who is he?!" Levy demanded and Lucy pushed the tablet back a bit so Kaleb came into view, Levys jaw fell open.

"I...you...you're…" She stammered.

"Kaleb is my promised...and...my mate Lev...he's an Archangel mage and we...became mated a little bit ago." Lucy said softly, looking over at Kaleb, emotion welling up suddenly as she told one of her long lost friends about her new relationship.

Levy had dozens of questions once she knew Kaleb was an Archangel Mage, having believed them long extinct she was delighted to hear now there were two. Kaleb handled Levy's tirade with his usual calm grace, an arm sliding around Lucys waist, pulling her from her chair into his lap when he sensed her getting emotional and she leaned back into him.

Her old life was so far away behind her now, Kaleb was with her, they had a bright future ahead of them, she suddenly had this large loving invested family because of her mate, it all felt so good she was actually overwhelmed more by her own happiness than the pain of what she had lost anymore, but she still missed her friends, Erza, Gray...Natsu.

There had been a time when she had thought she and Natsu might one day be an item, but now, knowing better through Cristoff how all of that worked for Dragon Slayers, she knew better, Natsu had never wanted her that way, had never shown interest in her that way.

Kaleb on the other hand...she smiled at him, leaning to kiss his cheek as he talked with Levy, Kaleb from the beginning had been flirty and made her heart skip around with his open invitation to his bed and when the warm looks he gave her had taken on more heat...Gods the first time the sexy smirk came out she'd about orgasmed.

Kaleb had never left her wondering whether or not he desired her, and he'd never called her fat or shoved her back behind him like she was too weak to fight at his side. Gods she loved him for all of that too.

His arm tightened around her and she was brought out of her thoughts back to the conversation.

"So, you'll both come to the wedding for sure then?" Levy was asking and Lucy was nodding as soon as Kaleb smiled.

"Fantastic! Soon as I set a date I'll be back in touch, Lu! Make sure Cana calls me!" She said brightly and the link went out.

"You should call Erza." Kaleb said then, surprising her.

"She's with Jellal." Lucy protested, she hated imposing, interrupting people as they were busy with their lives.

"Word from a friend is not an intrusion or an imposition Lucy, and if nothing else, you should call her just to find out why she hasn't called you." Kaleb said, hugging her and kissing her nose then her lips, making the kiss a long soft one that left her breathless and smiling. Reminded nicely how much she was loved in that one moment she dialed Erza as Kaleb strode to the bedroom to get dressed, giving her privacy but staying close, if Levy made her emotional he knew Erza was a closer friend than Levy and he'd be damned if he let the love of his life backslide, not after she had come so far and was happy again.

Lucy was suddenly presented with a grinning requip mage. "LUCY! I was just asking Jason if he had heard anything on your whereabouts recently and he told me you were in Bosco!I had no idea Natsu was planning to train in Bosco, beautiful country, you will need to bring me a bottle of Ophiries Opulent hair conditioner, it is the best I have ever found and only sold…" She was saying.

"...at a booth in the grand market district in Pelerno, I have some in the bathroom Erza, Bickslow's sister Emzadi swears by it and I don't think my hair had ever been so soft." Lucy chuckled. Erza beamed "Excellent! I want 25 bottles of it when you return." She said firmly.

Lucy pressed her lips together "I'll just ship them to you, where are you getting mail?" She asked.

Erza gave her her contact information as well as the address where Meredy's Aunt lived, it was where all of Jellal's current group got their mail.

"I'll get some to you and send you some of their bath bombs, they're amazing." Lucy promised.

"Excellent, i shall look forward to trying them. Where is Natsu? I'd like to ask him how his training is going?" Erza asked and Lucy frowned.

"I have no idea Erza, I haven't seen Natsu since the battle with Tartaros. Just like you and Gray, he disappeared, left a note saying he'd be away training for a year and that was it." She said a little more harshly and with more bitterness than she had meant to.

Erzas eyes flew wide "You...he left you behind?!" She breathed.

Lucy narrowed her eyes on her former team mate. "Just like you and Gray did, without so much as a goodbye, without telling me where he was going, made it clear how much I didn't matter to any of you. But It's fine, Bickslow found me and I went with him, Laxus and Freed to Bosco and joined White Sea, I've made S-class too. Did you know Levy and Jet are engaged? Yeah...she abandoned Gajeel after he moved mountains to be there for her and I'm worried about him, it's why I called, have you seen or heard anything from or about where he may be?" She asked and Erzas eyes teared up.

"Lucy...I'm so sorry, I...I honestly thought you were with Natsu, I heard he had gone to train and I just...I assumed since you two were always so close and always together that you were with him…." She said in a shaky voice. "Please forgive me Lucy...I never would have left if I had thought you were alone." She added.

Lucy bit her lower lip, immediately feeling guilty for how harsh she'd been, a warm hand closed on her shoulder and she reached for it immediately, looking up over her shoulder to find Kaleb there.

_You were not overly harsh Lucy, you let her know how you felt, it was the right thing to do, she can not apologize or even realize what she did to you if you don't tell her_. He said gently.

_But this is Erza, she's my friend and I made her cry_...she mentally whimpered. Kaleb slid down into the oversized chair, shifting her so she was back in his lap and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her.

_She made you cry, she made you feel life wasn't worth living, a small taste of your pain will help her remember and not repeat her mistakes_… He was kissing her lips softy, little featherlight kisses meant to comfort.

"Lucy...who...who is that?!" Erza was gasping and Lucy almost facepalmed, Kaleb had just walked over, only partly dressed in his standard white leather pants and had a white silk shirt on but not buttoned and he'd started kissing her right in front of Erza.

"This is Kaleb Erza...my promised…" She held up her hand showing off her ring then smiling back at Kaleb "and, my eternal soul mate." she added before kissing him lightly and looking back at the red head.

"Prom….soulmate! Lucy! Have you had intercourse outside the bonds of holy matrimony?!" She gasped.

Lucy smirked at her friend "Oh Gods yes, several times a day and every single night if we aren't busy with guild or family business. Kaleb, this is my friend and former guildmate Erza Scarlet, Erza...this is Kaleb Pradesh, Guildmaster of White Sea, fifth Wizard Saint of Bosco, and Bickslows older brother." Lucy introduced. Erza blinked in stunned amazement.

"I...it is a pleasure to meet you Master Kaleb...I...I did not even know Lucy was in Bosco until recently, please forgive my thoughtlessness, when I arrive in Bosco you may both strike me." She said bowing her head.

"We'll see, when should we expect you then?" Kaleb asked and Lucy was wide eyed.

Erza narrowed her eyes "I shall have to contact you back with the date, I have a few things to do before making the trip. Lucy...I will make this right, I swear it." Erza said firmly and Lucy shook her head at her friend.

"It's Ok Erza, your apology is enough." She said and her mouth fell open when Kaleb spoke up.

"Not for me. Complete whatever tasks you have set for yourself Erza Scarlet, I see the knights seal on your chest, Lucy may accept just a simple apology for your transgressions against her but you hurt her, deeply and I am not as forgiving as she is. As her mate it is my duty to protect her from pain and injustice, I will need to see your effort in making this right even if she doesn't feel it's needed." Kaleb said firmly, putting on his deep resonating edged Guildmaster voice that even had Lucy sitting up straighter in his lap.

Erza bowed, eyes narrowed, clearly...pleased. "Indeed it is your duty and I am happy to see you take it seriously, I will show you, Master Kaleb, how a Fioran knight delivers on their vows." She said firmly.

"Lucy, I will call you soon." She said and was gone, leaving Lucy staring, mouth hanging open at the tablet.

Kaleb smiled, pushing her chin to close her mouth before he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I like her." He said simply before lifting Lucy and setting her on her feet before pulling her by the hand into their bedroom. They needed to get dressed, the day was going to be a long one and there was a precious Ceremony once the stars lit the sky.


	26. Chapter 26 Nothing worth while is ever

**A/N Many thanks again to those taking the time to leave reviews and PM me. Life has been busy, hectic, and making time to work on this isn't easy but knowing people want to read it and want to see more of it motivates me to keep at it even when I'd like to just curl up with some cocoa and work on other projects. This rewrite is really a labor of love for this story, so it can be more of what I wanted it to be. I know it's hard to like some of the characters (Hestor in particular) But villains should never just be simple, and so little of what's wrong in life is uncomplex. I do read all the reviews, I do take what everyone says into consideration (With the exception of the trolls, I just laugh at them).**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Starblessed Island was a sacred protected place, a large island that floated the Grass Sea. It was where many ceremonies were held and all clans agreed there was no fighting upon it no matter the circumstances.

There were two temples on the island, one, atop a mesa, the highest point on the island, was dedicated to the constellations, to the Spirit King himself, there was even a great white stone throne. Lucy was beside herself as the hovership was tied into place on the small dock and she and her friends,her new family, all disembarked and she was almost bouncing as she walked, clinging to Kalebs hand so she could keep herself grounded, so excited yet anxious to see her oldest friend again, nervous about what Aquarius would say, how their reunion would go.

Kaleb walked along with her smiling trying not to look as indulging and proud and excited as he was, Lucys whole mood was washing over him like waves of the sea and she looked radiant, in a flowing pink and blue halter dress that came to mid-thigh on her, laced up sandals and her hair was pulled up into high set pigtails held in place by pink and blue bows.

She looked beautiful, young, and he smiled as she twirled in front of him, happily chatting with a grinning Cana who was not releasing Cristoffs hand any more willingly than Lucy was his.

Both women had their reasons, both knew they had come close to losing their loves and now, both were deeply bonded to those partners.

Kaleb had lost count of how many times Lucy had placed kisses and idly started tracing her fingers over or holding her hand against where he'd been stabbed. Gods the things she had done to him too, she was becoming incredibly inventive in the bedroom and getting bolder and more adventurous by the day.

He still got her every morning though, a personal goal of his,to see her face flushed with pleasure and ecstasy with every new day he could manage. She would never start a day wondering if she was wanted, unsure about whether or not he loved her, she was why he understood love, she was why he knew it himself and she certainly never let him wonder at all if she loved him, she told him and showed him, every day.

That was why he was taking her to the Stargazer mountains, to the secluded hotspring that overlooked the sea...to make her official, so she bore his name and would be the true Mistress of White Sea...his wife. She'd say yes...she loved him, they were mated, promised...so why he was still nervous as hell he had no idea...but he was. He was going to propose to her and he was nervous.

They walked up stairs, about a million of them but Lucy wasn't counting, it just felt like it took forever. Once at the Spirit Kings throne they all waited, watching as the stars started to show themselves against the darkening sky.

The sea lit up, its colors dancing over the white stone of the prayer temple and the throne and Lucy smiled, hugging Kaleb tightly as she felt the familiar shift that she knew heralded the arrival of the King of the Spirit realm.

"Lucy, welcome, I see you have brought your family and friends...…" He noted shifting a bit on the throne..

Kaleb bowed when the King appeared, didn't even think to do it, just did, and wings emerged in his presence unbidden as well, Lucy grinning as Kalebs curled around them some, he had better control of them, had been training tirelessly to achieve that.

It showed as the one on her side of him stroked over her as she walked a few steps from Kalebs arms to smile up at the King.

"Stacheface...Zen has been rescued." She said "He is safe in Stella, training there. The king nodded

"Yes well, he is in fact safe, and through your deeds as well the Morning Star was brought to his full magic, to become your mate and hopefully soon, to father children.." He smirked at Lucy who didn't react with the blush he expected instead she narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips "You know...about that…" She started and the King cleared his throat loudly reaching down and extending his hand toward Lucy.

"SO! in recognition of your deeds, I am proud to restore the bond you have had with one of my constellations since your earliest childhood, the key to Aquarius is yours Lucy." He said hastily.

Lucy let it go...for the moment, not wanting to risk this in any way, and stepped forward and took the gleaming key from the kings hand, holding it to her chest tightly, feeling it warm in her hand as tears fell down her face.

"I suggest you not waste time my girl, go down to the Sea and call her, she is anxious to see you." The king prompted and Lucy nodded, unable to speak so Kaleb put an arm around her and smiled, bowing again before the King "I'll take her down myself. Thank you." He said and the king nodded as Kaleb lifted his wings and pulled Lucy to him, like he'd practiced so much over the last few days he thrust the wings down and smiled as they shot into the sky and he banked, taking them down from the mesa to the beach, landing on his own damn feet and setting Lucy on hers with a victorious smile.

Once there Lucy exchanged a long look with him, then kissed the key and took it to the glowing waters of the Grass Sea. Moments later a familiar mermaid was looking at her smiling in spite of herself.

"Bout time." She said and Lucy grinned at her.

"I'm so happy to have you back...please Aquarius...seal our contract." She said and Aquarius smiled, waving her hand and the key in Lucys hand turned the deeper darker gold like Lokes that signified Aquarius was now sealed to Lucy like Loke was.

"So...this the boyfriend?" She asked eyeing Kaleb who stood smiling behind Lucy on the beach.

Lucy smiled back at him, waving at him to bring him to her side and wrapping her arms around his waist when he did.

"Kaleb...this is Aquarius...Aquarius...this is my Mate...Kaleb Pradesh." Lucy introduced and Kaleb bowed before the mermaid.

"A true pleasure." He said and Aquarius smirked.

"I'm sure, you had better keep our Princess happy, we watch, and now that I have access again? I'll be making sure." She said, narrowing her eyes on the tall Boscan.

"Make her cry and I'll drown you." She said with a chilling smile. "I watched her father all but torture her mother through her last days...I promise, on my key and my stars, if you hurt her like Jude did Layla, you will not outlive her."

Kaleb smiled at the spirit. "If I ever hurt her, I'll drown myself." He said and meant it, never, not ever would he willingly cause Lucy sadness or pain.

Their family was reaching the beach now and Aquarius looked over them, looking at Lucy.

"There are faces missing here that never should have left your side, if they want to return? Remember that these are the faces of the people who loved you when you weren't easy to love." The mermaid said and Lucy nodded vigorously.

"I...missed you...thank you...so much." She said and Aquarius smiled again.

"Yeah, well, don't get all weepy on me, and it's about damn time you summoned me in water fitting of my beauty, I've been waiting to see Scorpio again...and your man there looks ready to take you somewhere, so, lets both get to our men, don't summon me for a few days either brat, Scorpio and I have some catching up to do." The mermaid said and was gone.

"She never really was a chatty one was she?" Bickslow observed and Lucy smiled at him, kissing Aquarius' key before sending it to her requip storage.

Her friends and family gathered around her, hugging and congratulating her before everyone headed back for the ship that would take them back to White Sea and Kaleb held Lucy back, pulling her to him,smiling down at her.

"Congratulations, beautiful, Aquarius was very happy to be back with you." He said softly,trapped in his mates bright happy eyes, this was what he had started working toward, what he had used every resource for, to get them to this point, when Lucys smile could fill her beautiful eyes and she was radiant with the inner glow that was so unique to her. He'd known from the start it was supposed to be there, that the dull sad, withdrawn woman he'd met wasn't who she really was, and now...now he saw and felt it and realized, he'd underestimated her. She was so much more amazing than he'd ever dreamed.

Gods help him...if he loved her more his chest would burst. She looked up narrowing her eyes a little on the stars and he smiled, he knew she was still angry about how the spirit king was trying to hasten them into starting a family. Knew Lucys spirits had been ordered not to assist her in any form of birth control so she'd been unable to get the potions Virgo usually gave her and they absolutely had not been abstinent.

"I just...I didn't want to argue...I wanted this to be about Aquarius...but still…" She sighed and Kaleb tipped her chin up, a gentle finger under her jaw.

"You know you aren't the only one in this relationship, and I know since we found out about my magic and how important our children will be you've been worried." He said and she nodded.

"It's not that I don't want children...I do...I even want a big family...it's just...I want time to be settled, to really enjoy...us, is it selfish Kaleb? I want time for us, just you and me, I want ...our fun, to travel, to go on jobs together, to get really comfortable with your whole family…." visions flashed through her head that were not as noble and he chuckled.

"You still want to be able to tie me to the bed and ride me till I can't breathe.…" He smirked and Lucys breath hitched as a wave of pure lust washed over her at those words...sweet Gods had she enjoyed that….Yes she wanted to be able to do that…

"So...since you want to keep the freedom to explore the physical pleasures with me, and I am completely behind that idea, I've taken measures myself to make sure we don't get pregnant before we're ready." He said softly and Lucys eyes widened. It hadn't even occurred to her to have Kaleb do anything preventative, she'd just assumed the responsibility was all hers.

"It's not all yours, it takes us both to make a baby, it takes us both to prevent babies from coming before we're ready, Lucy...I love you, protecting your happiness is the most important job I have, and I share the responsibility of making sure I don't get you pregnant too soon." He said, his hands slid down her body then, a wicked glint in his lavender gaze.

"I DO, want to make babies with you...see this gorgeous belly grow with our children, I want a big family...you're going to be an incredible mother." He purred at her and Lucys heart skipped in her chest as he pulled her hips into him and shifted his thigh so he rubbed right into her and made her breath flutter.

"Just not yet...so we can travel, have sex ten times a day and twice more than that at night if we want to, explore all the delicious imaginative things you keep dreaming up...and while I don't think it's possible...fall more in love than we already are, before we start bringing grandchildren home for my father to spoil." He said and she grabbed him pushed her hands into his silky hair and pulled him into a long hard hungry kiss.

Was it possible to be desperately in love with someone? To need them more every day, want them more, love them more every day? So far...she had, she was...and knowing he was thinking about it all, that he paid attention, realized what she wanted and took actions without being asked for her benefit...that he was silently just...there for her, supporting her at every turn. Kaleb empowered her, held her up and never held her back, and this was just one more thing she could add to all the proof she had of that, of how he didn't just tell her he loved her and wanted her happy, he did whatever he could to make certain of it.

He hummed into her kiss, fisting his hands in the dress she wore and pulling her harder against him. "You're going to be such a good Dad." Lucy said breathlessly when they finally pulled apart, he grinned at her, "When were ready Lucy...we will start making those babies and find out for sure...you ready to go?" He asked, it was late November and the air was chilling as the night settled in, the flight he was taking her on would take a couple of hours and he wanted them to be able to get settled at the hot spring before it got too late.

She nodded and he turned her around so her back was against his chest, wrapped his arms around her and she smiled as his wings spread out, then slammed down and took them into the cool night sky.

Arman nudged Cristoff as they were boarding the hovership and his son followed his gaze to see Kaleb carrying Lucy off into the sky. Both men smiled.

"You know he left Laxus in charge right?" Cris pointed out and Arman chuckled nodding.

"Try not to wreck the Guild Hall."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yukino stood looking from the balcony, watching the hovership return that had taken Lucys friends and family out to the island for the wasn't with them, she knew he wasn't, she'd not seen him….could feel his proximity to her as surely as when she sensed a nearby celestial key when the man was near, so the absence of that feeling was like a chasm.

Her eyes were red and swollen from crying more tears than she'd ever thought she could. She was not allowed to leave White Sea, there was an investigation going on, the woman, Castia, who was somewhere here in this massive guild complex, who had helped her own sister orchestrate the kidnapping of the Archangel...she had yet to be interrogated, still recovering from head injuries inflicted by a very angry card mage it seemed.

Yukino couldn't blame her...she'd met Cana a few times...seen her at parties...Castia had been raping the Lunar Dragon Slayer, Yukino had seen her doing it...she didn't remember everything, it was so hazed over, but she did remember some things…

The feel of warm pliant lips, the scent of cinnamon, beautiful amethyst eyes, and her sister telling her it was consensual...that the Archangel wanted them...it had been lies, Sorrano had lied to her.

Zen Pradesh was a good man who had been through hell, he was used, drugged, and in chains when she had...lost control of herself and all but attacked him. Gods she had wanted him so very badly….and while they had not completed what Sorrano had wanted them to do, they had not mated...Yukino had still lost her virginity...she'd stripped down and started...fucking the Archangel, she was so ashamed of herself, of her sister...of what Sorrano had done…it had been her...Zen had barely responded, he certainly hadn't forced himself on her….she cringed thinking about it.

Kaleb, the Guildmaster of White Sea, Zens brother and her friend Lucys mate, had told her she would have to make peace with it all, find a way to come to terms with it and use it all to build the strength she clearly lacked as a person.

Sting and Rogue were on their way to Bosco, her young Guildmaster determined to be there through her hearing. Arman Pradesh, Zens father, had told her it was more a formality than anything now, they knew she had not acted intentionally, Kaleb and two other military mind mages had confirmed she wasn't lying, that she had gone in believing Zen wanted to be mated to Sorrano, wanted to be bound to Yukino….and that her sister had betrayed her...had meant to mate her to Zen all along.

She still had no idea why, why Sorrano would do the horrible things she had done, but it was too late now. Sorrano was gone, had escaped and they hadn't been able to trace her teleportation. Hestor too, the Celestial mage who had helped Sorrano orchestrate the whole thing, who had captured Cristoff, the Lunar Dragon Slayer and been part of a group raping that mage when she had walked in….

Gods she hadn't had the strength...she'd been mindless, drowned in lust by then, had even been tempted to go climb onto that raven haired adonis herself and the realization disgusted her.

Out there on the beautiful Grass Sea somewhere was Lucy Heartfillia, her friend, the most powerful Celestial mage Yukino had ever met, and the beautiful blonde was strong, stood up for herself, her beliefs, protected her family and friends...was mated now to Kaleb who was one of the most beautifully handsome men Yukino had ever seen, and Lucy was recovering a key, a zodiac, was being gifted the key by the Spirit King himself because she had been instrumental in saving Zen from slavery and what had Yukino done? Been wrapped up in an effort to strip that man of his freedom again, turn him into nothing more than a toy, a pawn for her sister to exploit.

She needed to be...more like Lucy, less like Sorrano if she ever wanted to be happy, she had to distance herself from her sister, and if Sorrano ever came near her, ever contacted her again...she would see her sister in chains herself...never again, she would never trust Sorrano ever again.

A whimper escaped her, more tears coming, she prayed Sting and Rogue would hurry, she needed them...she wasn't treated badly here at all, but she knew everyone here knew what she had done, what she'd been a part of and she refused all the offers to join Lucy for lunch, had refused the invitation to attend this ceremony tonight, terrified the spirit king would have taken her keys, her magic, everything...it was what she deserved.

Her spirits assured her she was wrong, Libra insisted she was not at fault for anything but trusting her sister...but she'd seen Zen since...watched an odd looking woman with silver near white hair appear on the Guild lawn and wrap her arms around him, comfort him, she had seen them spar...seen them stand close to each other, watched Zen reach out to brush a finger over the small womans cheek, and even though she knew she had no right...she'd felt jealous.

Those lips had felt so good, that body...everything about the Archangel had called to her and she could have sworn more than once that odd looking woman had looked up and right at her as she had worked with Zen during their visit. She hated herself for wanting him so bad, that even now she did, watching him out in front of the guild the celebration party for Lucy was in full swing even though Lucy wasn't there, her mate she'd said was taking her away for a week, just the two of them.

But White Sea, like so many guilds, embraced any good reason to have a party, and their lovely light, the mate of their Master, being gifted a key by the Spirit King himself, Zen and Cristoff rescued, was cause to party. She didn't know about Hestor, wasn't sure why Zen was being watched so closely by Stellans, escorted around by the pretty little silver haired woman, she had no right to ask, but she wondered...and it all ate at her.

Out on the grass before the main guildhall, people were dancing, drinking, enjoying the music of a live band, and Zen was among them, wearing an elegant suit, with the odd looking woman in his arms dancing. If only it were her...if only her sister hadn't been lying...Gods what would it be like to be mated to such a man? She could only imagine…

Sniffling she turned away from the scene when the woman slid her hands up Zens chest,grabbed the lapels of his jacket and smiled up at him, Zen returning that smile. No man would ever look at her like that...she was weak...foolish...she slammed her hand against the marble banister of the balcony she was on.

She had to stop being this way, stop being so...Yukino...and start being more...Lucy….then maybe she would get stronger, collect more keys...have more friends...have a man look at her the way Zen was looking at the silver haired woman who kept sliding her hands over him and pressing her body against his...She had to find a way to change, or she would forever be the crying lonely woman watching others live happy lives…

"Sorrano...you bitch...I'll never forgive you for this…" She whispered angrily before slumping forward, resting her chin on her hands and watching the silver haired woman turn around and laugh at something Zen had said, watched the man grin and follow her from the dance floor to where the Stellans were.

Someday...someday that would be her...Yukino made the vow to herself, she would be happy, carefree like that, brave like that...have someone look at her that way...but first she had to get home…

"Oh Sting...Rogue...Please hurry…." she whimpered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amidst the crowds the twin slayers were closer than Yukino knew, Sting grinning as he was pulled into the arms of a gorgeous brunette who slid her hands into his pale blonde hair "You're not from White Sea...are you a friend of Lucys from Fiore?" She asked and Sting grinned at her.

"Matter of fact I am...me and Lucy go way back." He said, hands sliding to the womans curvy hips. Sweet Gods since they had arrived in Bosco yesterday he'd been propositioned more than a dozen times. Now Rogue kept stepping in and killing his fun, insisting they hurry to Yukino, but damn if he wasn't enjoying Bosco so far.

He knew they needed to get to Yukino, he'd had a bad feeling about Yuki ditching them to run off when her sister called her, but Yukino had this weird relationship with her sister he couldn't understand, even Rogue admitted it baffled him and Rogue was super smart.

So this whole thing, it pissed him right the fuck off, and he was going to give Sorrano hell when he caught up to her, but first he and Rogue had to get Yukino back to Fiore safe and sound….then they would run her sister down and beat her ass.

"Share pleasure with me...there's a booth free just inside the hall…" The beautiful woman he was suddenly dancing with whispered in his ear and he beamed, starting to nod eagerly until he felt a cool hand grip his shoulder and he rolled his eyes.

"Gods I want to sweetheart, but my brother and I have a friend to help...save some for me? I'm gonna try to get back down here!" He offered and the woman grinned, leaning in and kissing him and Gods could she kiss.

When she pulled back she smiled at Rogue "I would be happy to share with both of you...when you're through helping your friend...I'll still be down here." She purred,trailing a finger along Rogues jaw and the Shadow slayer swallowed hard, unable to resist watching the buxom brunette sway and dance her way back into a thicker part of the crowd.

"Ya know...an hour maybe two would not kill Yuki, she's the Guildmasters guest here, in some big suite, safe and sound, we could so just...have a little fun then go find her!" Sting offered.

Rogue growled, grabbing Sting's shirt and pulling the complaining blonde with him to go find Yukino.

Not far away Cobra was closing on the stage set up outside, raptly watching his mate. Vander had been torn from his side and dragged to the stage as soon as the first guildmembers spotted him and he was now singing with a slender little blue haired mage, looking right at Cobra, knowing what his voice did to the Poison Slayer, and just how much Cobra enjoyed when Vander would put on private little "shows" for him, Vander had spent three months with Cristoff and Presca undercover as a stripper in Bayslip, a town dedicated to dance clubs and pleasure houses, home of the Sudehpah order.

The once Sudehpah prodigy enjoyed giving his mate tastes of the skills he'd acquired, lapdances and stripping among them and Cobra really...deeply...enjoyed sitting in the overstuffed chair in Vanders apartment here in White Sea while his mate gave him plenty to get him worked up.

Fuck the shadowy little tease was agile, flexible...and way too damn creative with sex, Cobra figured his stamina and control had probably tripled since he had mated with Vander and he still sometimes wondered if he'd ever manage to sate the lusty beast.

Vander never seemed to be left wanting...and Cobra sure as hell never was, there was little in the world that could match watching Vander Pradesh peel black shadowleather off his chiseled body while he danced and sang like a filthy mouthed angel.

Watching him now, rolling his body, hands sliding up into his thick black hair while the little bluenette danced around him...sweet Gods...this was Bosco...would anyone care if he bent the Shadowquip over one of the large speakers and fucked him raw on the stage?

The song was...too much...and Vanders wine colored eyes locked right onto him as he sang…

Hold me up against the wall

Give it to me big

Give me some more

Make me bleed I like it raw

Push up to my body

Sink your teeth into my flesh

Cobra groaned, the dark red pants he wore rapidly way too tight as he stalked closer to the stage, eyes locked with his mates who was smirking as he undulated that gorgeous body and the Bluenette ran her nails across his chest.

Oh hell no...that wouldn't do at all...every inch of that 6'2" of heaven was HIS territory, his lips tongue and teeth knew every inch of it and he didn't care if it was just for fun...his hands were going to be on that body, his claws would scrape over that bare chest…

He jumped onto the stage and Vander turned right to him, still singing…

Hold my hands above my head

And push my face into the bed

Cause I'm a screamer baby make me a mute

You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat beat beat beat

Its like a trigger get me ready to shoot.

Wanna wrestle with me baby here's a sneak little peak

You can dominate the game cause I'm tough

I dont play around that often when I do I'm a freak

And you better believe I like it ROUGH

Cobra was almost panting as Vander started dancing against him now, the crowd screaming them on.

Hold me down and make me scream

Lay me on the floor

Tuuuurn me on

And take me out

Make me beg for moooore

That was it, all Cobra could take, he yanked the microphone from Vanders hand and tossed it to the bluenette who picked up the chorus while he threw Vander over his shoulder and carried him off the stage, up the stairs into the guild hall and into the nearest privacy booth, slapping the curtain closed and slamming his mate down on the floor just like he'd asked.

Vander hissed but his magic flared and the shadow leather melted away from his body at his command, leaving him naked for Cobras hungry mouth to ravage as he tore his own pants open and flipped Vander to his stomach, yanking him by his hips while pressing his face into the pillows that covered the floor of the booth before finally freeing his throbbing length and, without preamble or any more play, gripped his mates hip and thrust himself into his tight body.

"Ffffuuck….yes...Gods yes…" Vander gasped out as Cobra took up a brutal pace, his thighs slapping against the back of Vanders.

"Shit...fucking...tease...scream for me…" Cobra snarled and Vander did...his mates name ripped from him over and over as Cobra fisted his hand in Vanders hair and wrenched him up, slamming him into the bench in the booth and yanking one of his legs up, propping Vanders knee up on the edge of the bench while he hammered into his tight heat,clenching his teeth at the sounds of the shadowquips moans.

"More...come on baby...nnngh! Harder!" Vander gasped out, barely able to suck in air Cobra was pistoning into him so hard but Gods it felt good and he loved this side of his mate right now, this raw vicious passion...it was exactly what he wanted tonight, just what he was seeking when he'd started singing that song.

"Fuck...you ….nnngh...nobody touches you but ME!" Cobra snarled and Vander groaned as Cobra gripped the back of the bench with one hand to give him more leverage, his thrusts plunging deeper and harder until Vander was gripping at the front of the bench so he could meet them at all his end barreling at him as Cobras clawed hand gripped his hip and adjusted him, hitting that perfect spot hard enough Vanders breathing seized and he screamed out his end, Cobra snarled, dropping forward and sinking his teeth into the back of Vanders shoulder while he came, emptying himself into Vanders body, his own jerking with the force of his orgasm.

Moment later the pair sank to the pillows gasping for air.

"Want me to sing another?" Vander offered breathlessly and Cobra growled, pulling the shadowmage into his arms and curling around him.

"I want your ass right where it is so I can get my fucking cuddles...you scared the fuck out of me recently….just let me...hold you…" Cobra growled and Vander smiled, wriggling until he was facing his mate and wrapping a leg over Cobras hips so he could press in tight against him, smirking when their sensitive cocks pressed against each other but the kiss he pressed to Cobras mouth was a gentle one.

They had been through a lot recently...for once...the youngest Pradesh would chose to be obedient...and indulge his mate, because while he loved to party...he loved Erik more.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy spent two hours breathless, entranced by the beauty of the sea, the amazing feeling of flying in Kalebs arms, his long wings reflecting the lights of the bioluminescent plants below them. They came to the base of the mountains and he angled upward, carrying her up a few hundred feet along the face of one of the mountains until finally a wooded area came into view and he turned inward, skimming over the treetops a short distance then bringing them down, following a stream until it spilled over a waterfall into a steaming pool and Lucys breath caught.

The steaming pool ran right to the edge of the cliff they had just flown up, steamy water spilling over the edge to tumble a hundred feet or so before filling another larger pool below them. Kaleb let her go and Lucy walked wide eyed to the pool, looking out over the Grass Sea.

The whole area couldn't be more than half the size of the grand courtyard back at the Guild, lush grass, tall trees and the steaming pool faintly glowing from familiar bioluminescent plants was far removed from everything...only accessible by flight she realized...it was beautiful…

"Kaleb…" She breathed and the tall mage smiled at her, nodding toward the trees across the pool from them and Lucys breath caught. There was a small cottage, nestled back in the trees a little ways.

"Nurem showed Cristoff this place while we were children, after she had to leave, for a time, she would meet him here every few months until she said it was too dangerous for her to even be doing that anymore...but all of us know this place...Cristoff and Farron and I, we built that cottage when we were teenagers, Dad helped, but we did the work ourselves, did a damn good job too. We keep it up...retreat here sometimes...I wanted to show it to you...this is a private place...nobody can reach it or find it easily unless they know its here, We warded it, Vander put in security that would make this place safe enough for the king too...do you like it?" He asked and Lucy nodded vigorously.

"It's...gorgeous...oh Kaleb are we staying here? Is this where we're taking our little vacation?! Please say yes!" She said excitedly and he grinned, relieved she liked it, it was a bit rustic, but comfortable, and he'd come out here with Cristoff several times over the last few days bringing food and supplies and getting it ready for this.

At his nod she ran into his arms and hugged him then skipped to the waters edge, bending and trailing her fingers in the steamy water and jerking her head around giving him a wide eyed look.

"A natural hot spring...all to ourselves...in a secluded little spot on the side of a mountain overlooking the sea? Gods….I love this...so...what's a girl gotta do to talk the big responsible Guildmaster into skinny dipping with her in a hot spring?" She asked and Kaleb grinned at her.

"Get naked." He replied and Lucy grinned, starting to strip slowly out of her clothes in front of him. When she dropped the dress to pool at her feet Kalebs tongue slid over his lower lip and he started undoing the buttons of his shirt, when he pulled it open to slide down his arms it was Lucys turn to lick her lips.

The white tattoos were always impressive, but the ones on his forearm...that matched hers except his also bore HER name, proclaiming boldly that he was hers...those always drew her eye and made her chest warm.

When he undid his pants though the warmth moved decidedly south.

Teasing she hooked her fingers in her pale blue lacy panties and twirled her hips to start them sliding down, smirking when Kaleb sucked in a breath at the sight, her breasts swaying as she wriggled suggestively then raised her arms and undulated a little to get them to fall to the grass, standing naked before him by the edge of the hot spring.

It was unlikely he would ever reach a point that she didn't take his breath away.

Two could play the teasing game though, he hooked his thumbs into the waist of his pants and pushed them down until the bulge there was just about to come free but stopped, sliding his hands back up his body and once his hands were behind his head, he tensed his body and rolled it, turning slowly in a circle and letting his movement work his pants down his legs until he was free of them, standing in nothing but one of his silk g-strings.

Lucy was biting her lower lip...Gods she loved that he prefered that kind of underwear...it was like she had her very own built and gorgeous stripper all to herself. He thought it was funny she called them stripper undies but really, most men wore boxers or boxer briefs, maybe briefs...the silk g-strings Kaleb prefered, and he had a perfectly rational reason for preferring them in that he was almost always in leather pants and they were just cooler and more comfortable than other underwear, but still...sweet gods, there he stood in nothing but a white g-string that he very amply filled and...that did little to hide his arousal.

She crooked a finger at him and backed down into the hot springs water, pressing her lips together at hot good it felt because bless the stars the water was perfect…

Minutes later she was braced up against the water smoothed surface of a rock with her legs hooked over Kalebs thickly muscled arms while he thrust powerfully into her body. Neither lasted long that way either, gasping out their ends and sinking into the water,slowing into long humming kisses and sliding their hands over each others bodies reminding themselves of every sweet spot, every contour and curve.

It was a while later they emerged from the water to lay back on a thick quilt on the soft grass and star gaze wrapped in a second quilt. Lucy smiled, humming softly in approval as Kaleb nuzzled into her neck, placed long warm kisses on her smooth skin and murmuring sweet things in her ear.

She ran her fingers absently through his long hair, eyes on the stars until he pulled back and reached above her, riffling through his clothes that were in a pile there next to hers.

He stilled, looking down into her eyes and with the starlight behind him, shimmering in his platinum hair, he barely looked real.

Kaleb drew a breath, searching Lucys warm eyes and finding only happiness...love...filling them and he smiled, heart in his throat as he started.

"I love you...I never want you to wonder if I do, to feel I love you less than I did...or that loving you less is even possible for me...you…" He said firmly, looking deep into her eyes "are everything to me...and I want to make it all...official...so…." He drew a breath, watching her eyes widen as he shifted so he could hold a dove gray velvet covered box up then set it beside her and opened it, Lucys eyes flew wide at way lay on a bed of dark blue satin.

"I Kaleb Suraday Pradesh ask to take you, Lucy Heartfillia, to wife, to share my life, my challenges, my bed and my body, to be the mother of my children and my equal partner at my side for all time...do you accept?" He asked.

Lucy had tears in her eyes when she flung her arms around him, kissing him hard before pulling back and whispering raspily, voice choked by emotion "YES...Gods YES!"

Kaleb kissed her wildly, almost delirious with excitement and relief. Yes they were mated, and yes that was eternal, but Kaleb and Lucy had both grown up with marriage, becoming Husband and Wife meaning something tremendously important to both of them, getting married wouldn't make their bond stronger, but it would make it better, make it mean all that much more to them.

Kaleb pulled back, smiling as he slid the ring on Lucys finger and lifted the hammered gold Choker from the box, his family name engraved inside it, a lacrima like the one he always wore resting in the center. He settled it around her neck and closed the clasp, laughing when Lucy shoved him over onto his back and and started ravishing his mouth, showering him with kisses.

She pulled back finally when they were both laughing, and smiled down at him, tears bright in her eyes.

"I love you...you...you loved me when I wasn't lovable….when I wasn't bright and happy and easy to get along with...you're always...so good to me…" She breathed, a tear stealing down her face and he wiped it away smiling up at her.

"You have always been easy to love Lucy...you taught me what love was...how to feel it...how to accept it. My Lucy...soon to be..my wife." He said and she grinned cuddling into his side and turning a bit so she could look up at the stars and start thanking all of them for the man in her arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sorrano narrowed her eyes over the wood of the desk, holding the glare of the large Joyan woman sitting across from her. She handed over the chain in her hand and the woman smiled, jerking on it so the silver haired man on the other end staggered into the arms of the guard standing beside the woman seated across from Sorrano.

Tenshis eyes were blank, hazed over by the drugs in his system, the beautiful young high priest of the Three hadn't been easy for Sorrano to get her hands on, but she'd managed, when the guards pulled him into the open room off the main one his moans soon filtered in as the women started enjoying their new plaything.

"I am pleased to be working with a woman who deals like a Joyan, my first guards will get a lot of pleasure out of him, we very much like Stellans here.. Your last name also pleases me Evangelique is an old Joyan family...you should be proud to come from the line." the Warqueen smiled.

Sorrano returned the smile "I am...do we have a deal?" She demanded.

"We do, frankly I am surprised, the male had been clear that the Archangel mages were too valuable to trade, but Kaleb….Kaleb I have wanted since he was small, I was promised he would grow into a beautiful specimen to be kept as a breeder for myself, I am deeply pleased those promises were true...he is….breathtaking, and you're certain you can capture him? I want him and one of the Dragon Slayers, I do not care which, just an unmated one I can use for breeding." The warqueen said firmly. She reached down, trailing her fingers along the body of the Ambassador who lay chained to floor by his neck next to her throne and Sorrano licked her lips looking over the man. Still, after all this time in the hands of the Joyans, Farron Pradesh remained stunning, golden tanned skin still smooth stretched over hard muscle, honey gold hair falling around his broad shoulders. Only the vacant heavily drugged daze in the baby blue eyes was out of character.

"You help me bind myself to both of the Archangels and I'll give you a big blonde one,about the same size and build as Kaleb." Sorrano said, tossing down a picture of Laxus Dreyar.

The warqueen grinned "Stunning...yes...we have a deal, my agents will be prepared and moved into place so they can play their parts, all of my women have been warned not to fuck the darker haired Archangel or...Kaleb...he's mine...completely mine...you may bind him but that beautiful creature was always meant to live chained to my bed."

Sorrano smirked "He's well endowed, I've seen him at the baths, you won't be disappointed in him." She said.

"Farron…" Another voice snapped and Sorrano looked over pressing her lips together.

"Not like you haven't had plenty of him, we'll use his brothers as leverage in such a way he will agree to anything, including a marriage contract for you….Princess." Sorano dipped her head to the woman standing a few feet away watching through the door as the Joyan guards were fucking the wind out of the Stellan priest Sorano had brought in as a bargaining piece.

"Will he be used for any breeding since you have an Archangel coming?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Yes, three of my first guards want to go ahead and have children by him, those right now are just trying him out to see if they might like to as well, I plan at least four, I need successors for my line, and Kaleb was always my choice to sire them." The Joyan Warqueen replied. "Once I have them, they will breed with any male offspring produced by the Holy Mage you've brought me on my guards. And an ongoing breeding plan will be put into place to hopefully ensure a higher birth rate of such magic users in the future."

"A fine plan Warqueen, now...I must take my leave, I have a great deal of work to do." Sorano said,rising and heading for the door after bowing to both women. She had to retrieve her sister, so Yukino could still mate with the Archangel, she knew he had not mated yet even though he was in Stellan hands and had been seen with a silver haired Priestess of Heset. The plans she had would take some time to bring together, but they would work... There was still a chance and she was damn well going to take it, no matter how many men she had to sell into slavery. Kaleb would be sold for two reasons, so she got her deal, and...to hurt Lucy Heartfillia.

She would send the woman videos of her precious mate being fucked by the Joyan Warqueen, of him being drugged, conditioned so he was just the mindless sex toy that Tenshi Takida was becomming now. And she would make sure somehow she got to watch the bitches reactions to all of her perfect little life and happiness being taken away. She would break Lucy Heartfillia, just like Lucy broke her…..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hestor paced, glaring at Manuke and then at Zen who just narrowed his eyes. "It's the best option." Manuke said calmly and Hestor hissed, baring his teeth "I...KNOW...but I don't like this, it's bad enough the bitch has Tenshi...I need that fucking KEY!" Hestor screamed gripping at his hair and bending over a minute his steel blue eyes turning dark for a few moments and Zen growled, Manuke put a hand on the mans chest "Let him work through it…" the priest said and Zen glanced at the man then back toward Shimako.

Shimako was now his bonded. The Heavenly Body mage was a priestess of Heset, with a fiery temper hidden in a calm serene package. Bonded, his magic had settled, evened out, and he had far better control over it and the compulsions it held. It had been Xiao's idea, and Zen had almost decked the man for suggesting it, thinking he meant to somehow enslave him, but...once he'd calmed down, and Manuke and Hestor (when he was lucid enough) had explained. He'd agreed.

His training in Stella was going incredibly well, and he'd been allowed time to be there when Lucy had been given Aquarius. He liked Shimako, enjoyed her company, and he trusted her, so when she gave him a faint smile and nod he let out a sigh and didn't move to try to help Hestor.

He understood now...Celestial Summoners were connected to their keys, mental/emotional bonds happened with them and some keys were just...dark...and hestor held several of them, some that were seriously messing with how the man functioned, thought...felt...and once he had this key he was after, all of that would settle tremendously and Hestor would be the aloof, semi-asshole he normally was again, the one who had been teaching Zen to read and write...who had become his first real friend.

Loyalty was something Zen understood, and now that he knew what Hestor was dealing with, the crimes against himself, Cristoff...Farron...well, he couldn't speak for his brothers but Cristoff had forgiven Hestor and Farron, when they had last been able to speak, had firmly stood by Hestor even as he'd sat in chains on the other end of the fucking com.

Loyalty. So Zen would stand by his friend, see him through this, ride the risks out, and...assure Farron came home safe along with Tenshi and...Manuke.

Manuke was the final bargaining chip that was being used to assure Hestor got his key and Farron was returned to them. The elegant man stood beside Zen as Hestor fought to regain his composure after another maniacal push from his keys. They wanted him to take Zen, force a mating on him...and Zen had watched Hestor fight his own magic for days now, to the point blood would run from his nose and his eyes would turn black and he'd curl into a ball on the floor in pain...but he fought, did not give in. He'd given in and hurt people he cared about already, and the man was bent on that not happening anymore.

Hestor stood upright again, wiping blood from his face and composing himself, eyes not meeting anyone else's as his chin tipped up regally. "I'm...fine. It's passed for now." he said and moved to his com to call Sydelle...Manuke letting out a breath as Shimako readied the chains he would be delivered in. It was temporary, that was the deal, the promise...4 women each for him and Tenshi to be with along with what Farron had done would buy that key and save Hestor…

Zen grit his teeth glancing at his friend, reminding himself again...it was not Hestors choice to be this...it was not what he'd wanted, but the man was fighting for all he was worth to keep himself lucid, to get Farron free, the keep his cousins safe...to not become the Dark mage his keys would make him into if he failed.

A short ways off, Xiao stood, the high priest of Set watching his charge carefully. Zen was now Stellas to defend and protect, with the emergence of the Archangel magic the importance of each Celestial Summoner had grown tremendously.

Stella was a country that protected all things Celestial. They held Stellarium, had mines that boasted actual Celestium too. The country had fought hard to maintain records, histories, to preserve all they could of the celestial bloodlines so that the magics of that nature would not perish from Earthland. Now, now there were fewer than 50 Celestial Summoners world wide, and while there were other types of Celestial magic, the Summoners were the gateways fo the magic, what kept it so firmly planted in Earthland.

The return of Archangel magic meant Celestial Summoners could flourish more than they had since the last of the Archangel mages had disappeared a thousand years ago. It meant that the magic could grow, protected, expanded by its symbiotic relationship with Archangel magic. So...each and every Celestial Summoner was precious, and Hestor Kedanza was half Stellan by blood, Takida bloodline, keeper of the Hall, and Stella would go to huge lengths...take tremendous risks...to preserve the man.

All the way to allowing a corrupted Celestial Summoner who had abandoned her keys for demonic coins to come onto their lands, walk into a temple of the Three, and believe she had through her own skill, kidnapped a High Priest of the Three Gods of the Heavens. Tenshi Takida had been prepared for his abduction...the Mother Seer of Stella had seen it coming weeks earlier, and Tenshi had been prepared, briefed thoroughly on what was expected, and even medically prepared to be under Joyan drugs. Sorrano believed herself resourceful..skilled, but she had nothing on the Stellans who watched the moves of every Celestial Mage so carefully.

This had to unfold this way...the Mother Seer had foreseen it all, Xiao reminded himself, watching as Hestor negotiated with Sydelle to hand Manuke over in order to get the Key of Ma'at and, Ambassador Pradesh free. The man narrowed his dark eyes. Everything was moving as the Mother Seer had seen it...and they had to follow the plan...


	27. Chapter 27 Iron Dragons in the Sun

A/N Little longer chapter but I didn't have the heart to cut it and leave you all hanging badly, I hope you all enjoy!...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A lot happened in such a short span of time. Zen was grinning, doing pretty well keeping up with his younger brothers. Cristoff, Vander and Bickslow were all better dancers than one would expect, especially Cristoff, whose size hid just how agile and graceful he could be. The four brothers were laughing and dancing, Vander was practicing with some of his friends, singing and it had just happened, first Vander and Cristoff started dancing side by side while playing their guitars, then Bickslow had jumped on the stage to join them and somehow, likely Xallys doing since she was with Cana laughing and dancing right in front of the stage, Zen had been suddenly on stage being pulled into dancing with his brothers.

Kaleb and Lucy had returned after a week alone off somewhere together and announced their engagement and White Sea had been in a consistent state of celebration ever since. The card mage was spending much more time in the gardens at the guild and had struck up a friendship with Rowan. The Guilds senior green mage had impressed her with his home made apricot brandy and she'd started joining the nightly card game with him and several of the other White Sea men and had seemed to find her balance again.

She and Cristoff were still friends...even friends with benefits sometimes, but that had tapered off as well, Cana spending more and more time in the gardens with Rowan, following the tall Caelish man about as he worked, helping where she could and even learning some about raising fruits and vegetables.

It was odd, Lucy watched it happen, Cana just...getting healthier with time spent working in the dirt and plants out in the sun with Rowan, drinking less, laughing more, it wasn't even surprising when Lucy came down the stairs and saw Cana dancing, her hands in Rowans back pockets groping the man getting him to dance with her. The whole thing made the Celestial Mage feel worlds better about her friend.

Lucy had asked Vander and Presca to look into Gajeels whereabouts, too, and the two men had reached out to contacts in the Magic Council of Fiore and found Gajeel was working with the Rune Knights still but, Doranbolt, when he saw Kaleb sitting beside Lucy, had admitted the Iron Dragon Slayer had been struggling since Levy had left.

Not a day after that call, Lily had called and asked Lucy for help with Gajeel. "He...he thought Levy was his mate, she wasn't, he knows that now, but he thought she was so when she rejected him...when he asked about them possibly dating, it hit him pretty hard." Lily told her.

"Lucy...he misses the guild, he misses having...a family...are you doing ok? He's been worried about you…" Lily said and Lucy smiled at the exceed.

"I'm better than I've been in a long time Lilly...if I get you tickets on a Boscan airship can you get Gajeel to Crocus and onto it?" She asked and Lily smirked

"If I have to drug him and carry him myself." He replied and Lucy grinned.

"Bring him here Lily...White Sea will give him a home...and family...I'll make sure of it." She said firmly and Lily smiled warmly at her.

"Just tell me when…"

That had been a week ago, and Lucy looked toward the stage across from the bar and smiled at the scene there, she wouldn't interrupt them, Kaleb was with her, along with Cobra and Laxus, they would greet her friend at the White Sea city skyport soon.

"Ready?" Kaleb was at her side, searching her eyes, she'd been very worried Lily wouldn't be able to make it all happen, and it had taken help from Arman to get Gajeel released from his contract with the Rune Knights, but it had been done, and now, now she would be greeting him and introducing one of her friends from Fairy Tail...one of her kin...to White Sea...and..to Kaleb. She hoped they liked each other.

_With you as our common ground Sunrise, I don't see how we wouldn't. Come on, lets get to the dock_. Kalebs silky baritone in her head made her smile and she accepted his hand, Laxus and the others falling in behind them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gajeel stared out over the expanse of the Grass Sea as the airship descended toward the skyport. He wanted to give Lily another filthy look, he'd been dishing them out frequently since his cat had gotten him drunk and he'd woken up in a cabin on a Boscan airship bound for the city of White Sea.

Lily was ignoring him, looking out over the colorful city of White Sea and the Grass Sea beyond it with excited eyes. Lily had made no secrets about being fucking delighted by this whole thing, the only thing that had kept Gajeel on board the ship was...it was taking him to Lucy, Laxus and...friends...nakama… Lucy was his kin...the bond to Levy was broken, and it had almost killed him doing it but he'd been unable to maintain it, it hurt to fucking bad, knowing she didn't share his feelings past friendship, and then...she'd hooked up with Jet.

Fucking Jet...she'd had a fling with Jet going on when he'd bolted her to that tree all those years ago...seems the fire there had never died completely.

Fairy Tail breaking up had made Levy want stability and consistency, something Jet...working in messenger work for the palace in Crocus, could give her, along with a little house there, but all Gajeel had to offer was dangerous erratic mage work.

Levy had gotten engaged to Jet...Gajeel had severed every bond he had with the little bluenette and...been drunk and violent ever since…

Fairy Tail had been the only good thing he'd had and it was gone, he felt like he'd lost an arm, a part of his heart, he still could barely believe the old man had done it...disbanded Fairy Tail...left them all, the mages he'd called his "children" to scatter to the wind, homeless.

He'd felt terrible leaving Lucy in Magnolia, but he'd believed Natsu would be there for her. He'd been shocked when he'd learned the firebreather had abandoned Lucy, hadn't even said goodbye, just took off leaving a note...fucking fire prick...and worse, Erza and Gray hadn't even done that much, they'de also abandoned Lucy without a word.

He knew how devastated Lucy had been that day he'd collected Levy, but his own heart was in pieces and he'd only been able to talk the rune knights into allowing him to bring one extra mage with him...he'd believed so much Levy was his mate...he'd taken her...what an idiot he'd been.

But he'd see Bunny soon...find out what sort of life she'd made for herself here in Bosco with the countrys largest guild. He would never admit it, but he was intimidated.

Jose Porla had feared little, Makarov had been one thing...this guild was the other. Phantom Lord never took jobs in Bosco on Joses orders, he didn't want to attract White Seas attention. Now Gajeel was flying right into the city named after the largest dark mage and guild hunting organization on Earthland, the Magic Councils of all the associated countries hired THIS guild when they needed nasty nests of Dark Mages, large guilds, taken down.

Hell, the council in Fiore was trying to get Hisui to arrange to hire them right now to come in and take down Nightmare.

He sensed her before he saw her...Lucy...the Light of Fairy Tail...his deep red eyes scanned quickly and locked on three blondes, two big brawny ones and between them, Lucy, the man with the long platinum blonde hair had his arm around her as she held a hand up to shade her eyes so she could watch the ship come in and Laxus stood on her other side, Cobra not far from Laxus...Gods...Cobra was here,fucking Poison Slayer had a worse rap than he did...maybe he really was worrying too much.

He leaned on the rail looking over the familiar figures, seeing Lucy bounce up and down and wave made the corner of his mouth turn up, Bunny was a breath of badly needed fresh air. He was gonna scoop the grinning blonde up and drown himself in his kins welcome strawberry scent.

"Lucy looks very happy." Lily commented with a smile, Gajeel grunted, refusing to let the cat off the hook yet, he was still pissed Lil hadn't run this by him, had just gotten him drunk and dragged him onto the ship.

"Whose the big pretty guy? " He asked, frowning a little when he saw Lucy pressing into the mans side and beaming up at him,her arm around the man like his was around her….did Bunny find herself a boyfriend?

"Judging by the clothes and Wizard Saint pins on his collar and shoulders I'd bet that is Master Kaleb." Lily responded and Gajeel narrowed his eyes.

Kaleb Pradesh, the Mindbender Wizard Saint Master of White Sea, Gajeel knew mages that would about shit themselves at the mention of the man and his guild, Bunny sure looked pretty familiar with him…

The man looked at Lucy and Gajeel caught the look...the warm indulgent smile...holy hell...had to be something there, men didn't look at women that way unless there was.

Lucy was waving brightly at him now and he smiled in spite of himself. When Levy had ripped his heart out and stomped on it he'd just curled in on himself for a while, but the thought of getting back to Lucy, to the Light that was the womans bright and positive spirit...Gods...she was just radiant...Bosco was agreeing with her...maybe it would agree with him too…

As soon as the ramps were locked into place Lucy was again running from Kalebs side like she had before, Erik smirking at being on the dock this time instead of the receiving end of the Lucy bullet shooting toward the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel had the sense to drop his pack and brace himself though catching Lucy as she jumped and flung her arms around him hugging him tightly as her body crashed into his and made him stagger back a step chuckling.

"Damn Bunny!" He smiled in spite of himself as she flung her arm around Lilly dragging the exceed into her enthusiastic greeting as well.

"I'm just so happy to see you! Oh Gajeel, wait till I show you the guild! You're going to love it!" She cried and Gajeel smiled, walking with Lucy still dangling from him, an arm solid around her while he grabbed his pack with the other and started down the ramp.

"Whose the big blonde you were all friendly with while the ship was docking?" He asked and Lucy grinned at him, Gajeel never was one to beat around the bush.

"That would be Kaleb Pradesh, the Guildmaster of White Sea...and...my fiance, and mate." She said proudly watching for his reaction. Gajeels eyes rounded and he slowed for a few steps.

"Yer engaged?" He breathed and Lucy nodded excitedly at him, all the sunshine and joy and brilliant wonder that was Lucy back in full force, she was a far cry from the broken woman he'd had to leave in Magnolia months ago.

"Ok...guess I better meet him...fuckers marrying my kin and...did you say MATE?!" He stopped then staring at her and Lucy grinned at him.

"Kaleb is an Archangel mage...they mate, and...we are mated Gajeel, isn't it wonderful!? I thought there was something wrong with me you know? Natsu and Happy always calling me fat, guys treating me like shit...the whole mess with Greg….but Kaleb...he...he loves me, he loved me when I was broken and not very lovable…" She whispered the last and Gajeel smiled, shaking his head a little and hugging her.

"You've always been lovable Bunny." He said firmly. "Now...introduce me to this guy, I gotta see if he's worthy of my Bunny Girl." He said firmly and she grinned, sliding down to the rampway and grabbing his hand, pulling him after her.

Soon Gajeel was accepting greetings from his nakama, watched Lucy slide right back against the tall Guildmaster, putting her arm around the mans waist again and Gajeel gripped the mans hand firmly, smirking when the man didn't flinch at his grip.

"Gajeel Redfox, this is Master Kaleb, Kaleb, my friend Gajeel." Lucy introduced and the men looked one another over, Gajeel holding his head high. He knew how he must look. He'd not been working for a bit, the Rune Knights wouldn't send a drunk man on missions, his clothes were a bit ratty looking, and he noticed everyone, even Cobra, looked well dressed and...happy.

He'd never in his life put much value into appearances though, clothes didn't make the man or define him, but it nagged at an edge that he was standing in patched trousers and a ratty tunic in front of a man who looked like he was wearing the full reward for an s-class mission, diamonds and gold adorning his ears, a thick hammered gold choker around his neck that held a very valuable looking lacrima, slender cains that also held gems held his long hair back and there were bits of gold and silver that adorned the white leather pants and jerkin he wore.

"So...you're gonna marry my Bunny huh?" Gajeel said and Kaleb smiled.

"I am." He replied.

"She's kin to me...in Dragon culture, you're supposed to get the permission of kin before you claim them from the dragons they are kin to." Gajeel said and noted Laxus and Cobra both smiling.

Kaleb eyed him a minute then bowed his head "Forgive me, I fell in love faster than I'd ever thought I could, I didn't consider formalities, will you give us your blessing Iron Dragon?" Kaleb said quietly and Gajeels felt his dragon settle back….how the fuck….

"Ye...Yeah...we're good...just...make her happy, you ever make her cry…" He warned and Kalebs Lavender eyes met his.

"I'll have 4 or more Dragon Slayers hunting me down, yes...I'm aware." Kaleb said with a smile. Gajeel smirked and fell in step beside Lucy.

The city was clean, children played here and there and it had a lot to offer, he saw shops and cafes, bigger restaurants and markets and when they reached the guild itself...well...he shouldn't have been surprised but he was.

Lucy was pointing things out to him as they walked and he just tried to absorb everything as Lily held up the conversation with Lucy, clearly impressed by all the guild had to offer.

He watched the Guildmaster, his kins fiance...mate...noting how the man seemed...aware, Lavender eyes moving easily over people, he slowed their pace a bit and ahead someone was flung through a barrier to crash where they would have been, the mage quickly rolling to his feet and rushing back into the practice ring.

"Fucker! You hit too high!" The man shouted as he charged back in to re-engage his sparring partner.

Gajeel smirked as they walked by, taking the whole place in, from the gardens, yards, practice rings, the school, the massive main hall and the huge wings off either side of it that Lucy said provided housing to guild members.

She was subtly watching him, she'd poked at Kaleb a couple of times to read him, to let her in on reading him, but her fiance rebuffed her.

_He's dealing with a lot right now Lucy, and you knowing it all won't help, he needs you like you are right now, if you knew all he's coping with right now you wouldn't be the way he needs you to be, I'll tell you if there's anything big you need to know, but I'm going to respect his privacy otherwise, just be his friend sunrise...it's what he needs_. He'd told her firmly and she'd mentally huffed at him.

So she couldn't know what Gajeel was thinking, but, she did know the man reasonably well, and could tell he was impressed, she was inwardly crossing her fingers, as soon as Presca had come back to her and told her he'd found Gajeel, everything had come together, and she'd had Arman help her pull some strings and taken a big chance she was hoping wouldn't blow up in her face.

Gajeel was a private person, protective of his space, and she knew he'd been living out of a knapsack for a while since Fairy Tail disbanded, all of his belongings in storage.

Once inside the Guildhall he stood staring in amazement at it all, but she saw the slight smile, saw him recognize Bickslow up on the stage still dancing with his brothers, though Zen now was sitting by Shimako, the small Stellan woman putting a tea cup in his large hand and giving him a look when he'd started to refuse that had the big ex-gladiator ducking his head and sipping the tea. Then there was Cana who was being down right indecent dancing against Rowan at the moment.

Gajeel took it in smiling "So...who's the redheaded guy Canas dry humping?" He asked.

Lucy grinned at him "The senior green mage for White Sea, Rowan Drayke. She was going to mate with Cristoff, the Lunar Dragonslayer up there but...when they started to she rejected him because she was feeling afraid of the commitment, he almost died...and she's been beating herself up over it but...Rowan there has been sort of bringing her back out of that. Obviously Cris is doing better…" She waved toward the stage and Gajeel just stared for several minutes.

"She...rejected him during the mating? Holy Fuck...it's a miracle he's alive…" he said quietly and Lucy frowned at Gajeel, looking worriedly toward Cana in case she'd overheard but the woman was having fun grinding against Rowan right then and hadn't even noticed Gajeel yet.

Lucy smacked his arm and Gajeel just smirked at her, enjoying Bunnys sass and being able to look at people and...know who they were.

Bickslow was still acting like Bickslow, Laxus still had his familiar glower, though he was currently being whispered to by a very pretty little pink haired woman about "sharing pleasure" and his glower was replaced by a smirk as he nodded and with a brief "Glad to see you Boltface" the Lightning slayer followed the girl off into an alcove with benches and pillows and pulled a curtain shut as the girl was undoing his pants.

The fact Bunny just glanced at the scene and smiled before turning back to him was downright stunning to the Iron Slayer, no blush no nothing...Laxus had just stepped off to probably get blown and Lucy acted like it was just...normal everyday life.

"You'll get asked too ya know? I mean, the women and some of the guys in here are already looking you over...you know about that right? About sharing pleasure and and everything? It's part of the culture here." Bunny was saying and Gajeel had to remind himself how to blink for a moment.

"You mean an invitation to have sex…" He deadpanned and Lucy nodded, still no blush.

"Yeah, you're a good looking guy Gajeel, and the piercings and stuff will draw em, the long hair is pretty normal here, but the rest of you? Yeah, surprised nobody has asked yet, let me introduce you to Jina, she runs the bar, super amazing blueberry muffins and strawberry and orange smoothies." She said grinning leading Gajeel to the bar while Kaleb was preoccupied with Thane and going over some missions to be posted to the system.

Jina was making Gajeel a metal shaving slurpy, something he said he'd learned for their two metal make mages and the metal work mage that had been saved when Zen had been recovgered...a woman Lucy was still trying to get to know but the tiger shifter from Seven leaned toward curling up with Kittar. Glancing toward one of the large bay windows at the front of the hall she spotted her. Kittar in his massive black leopard form lay sprawled and the petite woman was laying curled up against him, green eyes watching everyone dancing with a sad sort of detachment that had Lucy making mental note to go out of her way better to speak with her. Kaleb finally finished talking with Thane and came over and set his tablet down on the bar.

"Have a look sunrise." He said and Lucy picked the tablet up reading over what he had and she grinned, grabbing Gajeels arm.

"Gaj….oh my stars! 1 million jewel and a silver key!" She breathed.

Kaleb smiled "And once I load it in the system I'm betting, if Gajeel is put in, it will tag him as a prime mage for it with the hunting and such involved, since a Celestial Mage is a given for the job because of the reward, it's just a matter of your team." He said.

Gajeel blinked, he'd barely arrived and the Guildmaster was already laying possible good paying jobs down? Gods he needed the work too…

"Could you hold it? Give him a couple days to settle in and decide?" Lucy asked and Kaleb shrugged looking at Gajeel.

"If she hasn't mentioned it yet, you have a place here, White Sea will take you, give you work, a place to call home." Kaleb told him and Gajeel glanced at his shoulder where the black Fairy Tail symbol still showed.

Getting into a new guild would wipe that seal off his shoulder…but what did he have? Fairy Tail was no more, Levy was marrying Jet….he met Kalebs gaze.

"I been thinkin on it the whole way here...I aint got nothin to go back to, Bunny and these assholes are all I've got...so...yeah...if your willin to put your seal on someone like me…" He said and Kaleb smiled.

"I wont do it, Lucy will, as my fiance, she is soon to be co-master of this guild with me, the decision is hers." He said firmly and Gajeel smiled turning to Lucy.

"How bout it Bunny? Willin to take in a miscreant like me...again?" He asked and Lucy threw her arms around the big slayer, hugging him then pulling him toward the stairs. "Come on big guy, lets get you in the system so we can take a job together and I have...a special surprise for you."

It didn't take long, Gajeel stared in a daze as Lucy pressed the seal of White Sea over his right pectoral and the fairy tail seal faded away. Lucy hugged him as he stared at his bare shoulder, she hugged Lily too when she placed it on him.

He'd never thought he would ever remove that seal, thought he'd die wearing it, but Makarov...he'd ended that idea.

He followed Lucy in a daze from the massive Guildmasters office, barely aware of Lucy leading him along, Kaleb and Thane behind them.

The left the office areas and went into what was decidedly residential hallways. The smell of the grass sea mingling with the scent of the ocean through open windows on both sides of the hall.

She stopped and unlocked a door. "This...is yours now Gajeel." She said and opened the door, stepping back to let Gajeel walk in.

His breath caught as he took it in, it was an apartment, a big one, and he'd stepped into its entryway that opened up into a massive livingroom with a fireplace, across from where he stood one whole wall was floor to ceiling glass overlooking the ocean, a big balcony with familiar iron chairs set up on it,

Looking around his mouth fell open...his things...everything from the storage unit back in Magnolia where he had hastily put his belongings knowing he couldn't keep his lease on his place there going while working for the Rune Knights.

Hardwood floors, his own handwoven rugs he'd gotten on various missions, the furniture he'd made...even some of his metal art pieces hung on the walls already, when he walked in he took in the kitchen, with his knife block holding the knives he'd made, off the kitchen was a dining room with his own table and chairs and beyond it, a hallway led to two bedrooms, one a little bigger than the other but both had access to the huge balcony that spanned the entire width of the apartment.

His bed...the one he'd made...was set up piled with his favorite blankets and pillows…

"Oh Lucy...thank you…" Lily was whispering, looking into the smaller room where his things were all neatly set up.

"This was my apartment when I came here, it gets amazing sun during the day and starlight at night on the balcony, Laxus is just down the hall and Bickslows place is just downstairs. Cobra and Vander have the place at the end of the hall when they're in White rent to pay if you want it...the guild provides this for it's members...so they can save their jewel and be safe and have a roof over their heads if they can't work for a while for whatever reason. You can always save up and buy a place if you want but...I was thinking you could have this you know...in the mean time...I know you hate when people mess with your things and I didn't want to upset you…" Lucy was wringing her fingers at his emotionless gaping.

He turned and yanked the blonde into his arms, burying his face in her golden hair. Nobody, not anyone had ever done something like this for him…

"Bunny...I fucking love it...thank you…" He managed to get out and Lucy hugged him back.

"I'm so happy you're here Gajeel...I know this isn't Fairy Tail, it's not even Fiore...but...we can make all of what we had there, happen here, these are good people and Bosco is beautiful and I promise I'll be a good leader, Kaleb is teaching me and he's fair and patient and...I'm just...I so want you to be happy here…" She finally said and Gajeel smiled, pulling back so he could look at her again.

"I'll be ok...I've got my kin back...and this is the nicest place I've ever fucking had...so..relax...gimme time woman, gotta get my boots back under me but having this place...all my stuff...it really helps ya know?" He said and Lucy nodded, she knew, when Freed and Bickslow and Laxus had given her this same apartment, already set up with all her things, she'd been so happy, it had helped her so much to feel like White Sea was home, she'd hoped Gajeel would feel that too.

"So...we been walkin all day all over this big ass place and I'd kinda like to get a shower, maybe rest a bit…" He admitted and Lucy eeped, hugging him and putting the keys for the apartment into his big hand before kissing his cheek. "You rest, I'll have the kitchen send up a nice big dinner for you and Lily and you two can just settle in tonight, if you need anything, I already programed my number, Freed, Laxus, Bickslow and Kaleb into your com ok?" She said brightly and Gajeel nodded.

Lucy hurried back out, Kaleb waiting patiently in the hall with Thane going over reports grunted when she caught him off guard, flying into his arms and almost knocking the tablet from his hand.

"He likes it Sunrise...he really does...he's just overwhelmed and needs a little time to think." He told her, kissing the crown of her head, knowing both what was troubling her because she still couldn't control her thoughts, and what Gajeel was thinking in the apartment behind her.

"I just don't understand...Levy had a crush on him, she...she made out with him and was all excited about it...why would she ditch him like that...even if she wasn't his mate...I...I thought she was a better person…" She said softly.

"People change, big traumatic events, like Tartaros, losing Fairy Tail, all of that, they can change people, and not always for the better." Kaleb said and Lucy nodded.

"I know...I just…" She sighed tipping her head back so she could look into lavender eyes she knew would be her sanctuary, warm and calm and when she pushed into him and stretched up his lips slanted over hers and his arms closed around her better.

Inside the apartment Gajeel left Lily happily going through his room and retreated to his own, finding the master bath as impressive as the rest of the spacious apartment, he shed his clothes and retreated into the shower, letting the soon steaming water soothe his body.

He was still without a mate...maybe he would never have one...maybe Levy was supposed to be his and bolting her to that tree, lost in his own dark bloodlust at the time so maybe his dragon couldn't tell him...maybe that act had broken it...maybe there would be no mate for him, Metalicana had warned him to handle his mate with care, that he could break the beginning of the bond by being cruel, harming the trust, betraying them...and he'd betrayed everything back then...his own morals, common decency...everything because Jose had told him to…

He leaned his head against the stone of the shower wall, gritting his teeth, he didn't want to be alone...not anymore...he used to think a mate was nothing, that having that life partner was for pussies and would only make him weak but Fairy Tail had taught him better, he'd learned love and relationships made you stronger, better, happier.

He could only pray he hadn't ruined his chances, that Levy wasn't his mate, that his was still out there somewhere, for now, he could relax...he had some of his Nakama back, he was in a big strong guild had a roof over his head and would be able to get work...he wasn't a praying man, but he whispered one in his head, begging whatever Gods there were for people like him to not let him...die alone, to let him have his own family...a mate...children...things he wanted now, that mattered to him now...if there were mercy for people like him, he prayed for it then.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hestor had been alternating between fits of black rage, dark seemingly bottomless wells of despair, and lucidity. Zen was back...apparently Lucy was busy helping a friend from Fiore acclimate to life in Bosco and Arman, no longer busy straightening things out politically for some of the Fioran transplants had turned his full attention on getting his eldest back.

It had put pressure on Lady Hishiko, and the Mother Seer of Stella had in turn put pressure on Hestor and was ready to be handed over, the exchange would only be for 3 days, then Manuke was to be returned. Arman had been helping Hishiko negotiate Tenshis return as well and the High Warqueen of Joya had been...balking. Insisting Tenshi was a gift from someone else and not up for discussion but ultimately, Hestor had finally talked the woman into a meeting at sea in the straight between Joya and Stella.

Not that Hestor wasn't pressuring himself plenty...he lay in a bed hands over his eyes, tears running down into his silver hair. He had to get a grip...any minute now they would meet the Joyan ship and he would be standing with his cousin Xiao negotiating for Farron to be given back to him...for Ma'ats key to be placed in his hand….it had to happen.

"He still loves you." Kek-Ts voice purred "There can be no doubt of the depth of that now, even you can't deny it...can not doubt him...he's suffered for weeks, been our toy...allowed you to do so many things to him and still he says he loves you, even while you chased his brother for 10 years and ignored him, used him like he was some cheap whore while you pined for his brother right in front of him...there could be no "One" more steadfast than he."

"Shut up…" Hestor hissed as he felt Lethes touch hazing his thoughts "No...no...I do love…" he whimpered as his own warm loving feelings toward Farron seemed to detach and pull away some "No I need those…" he hissed lost in the nightmare his keys were dragging him through. The grasp on Farron let up but he felt something pulling at memories...the day when he was 12 and had come back from the Academe for the holidays, his Mother and Father were handling a fight over him with Stella and his mother had sent word he couldn't come home...he was sent to a little hotel in White Sea City and had bravely tried to convince himself he'd be perfectly fine, he could spend his Christmas and New Years break all alone, he had homework and research he wanted to do…

The third day in he'd gone downstairs to eat and had turned around and gone back to his room seeing some happy children there with their parents and siblings eating and getting ready to go shopping and he'd decided he'd just stay in his damned room and order room service.

That was the day Kaleb had come looking for him, The older boy smiling and ignoring his snappy protests. "Come ON Hes, the tree is up, it's TRADITION." Kaleb had insisted, pulling him to the Guild Hall where the Guild tree was freshly up and massive trunks of ornaments that were hundreds of years old awaited the hands of the guilds mages to put them on the tree. Every mage in the city was expected to hang at least one.

Hestor finally gave in, had hung several ornaments, his ermine spirit playing in the tree and making other children laugh and Kaleb had hugged him and brought him cocoa and they had sat and talked and when Kaleb learned why Hestor was in the hotel he'd insisted Hestor come home with him.

He'd spent that Christmas with the Pradesh family in Pelerno, eating delicious food and playing endless games and shopping and going skating and getting to visit the city aquarium with them and he'd gotten dozens and dozens of thoughtful gifts and Farron had been there...and they had snuck some of Armans scotch and had played checkers and chess and that year had been the first time...he had kissed Farron, of course he'd also kissed Cristoff...because there had been a full moon during his stay and his Celestial magic had about sung in his veins when Cristoffs Lunar magic had spiked up.

Nurem had been there...he had fallen asleep on the back of a Dragon curled up with the Pradesh siblings and it had been a magical Christmas...and suddenly...the memories of Kaleb...of talking with him about his troubles with Stella, how he didn't want to become a priest, playing on the beach, showing Kaleb his favorite Grass Sea plants and waterlife...were just...gone...faded away out of his reach but at least the pain in his head let up, he could open his eyes again…he sat up and once he'd sat for a few minutes, plucking at the thin blanket on the narrow bed in the ships bunk room, he realized...felt...that memories were missing and his breathing hitched in horror over that fact.

He didn't know what he no longer remembered...just that there were holes in a precious memory...he shoved his hands into his silver hair and stared at the thin blanket on the bed. He was aboard a ship...about to meet the Joyans to make the exchange...to hand over his cousin Manuke...and take in return...the key to Ma'at, who would, according to all sources...stabilize him greatly...and...he bit his lip, choking back the sting of tears in his eyes...he would get Farron back.

Long long weeks it had been since he had...betrayed Zen, Cristoff...handed Farron over to the Joyans...he knew he'd done it...but Lethe...the memories of it were gone. Zen told him in vivid detail every little thing about it...the Evening Star was brutal in his honesty, one of the side effects of his magic was the aura of truth he put off...no lies around him...so Hestor didn't doubt at all he'd done everything Zen said he had. Just...the idea he'd done those things..it horrified him one minute...thrilled him the next and his spirits were all...smug.

"Hestor...they've sighted the Joyan ship." Manuke called into the room and Hestor stood, composing himself. He was pale, wasn't eating well, and his lack of sleep showed, but hopefully...soon...he would be able to fix all he had set wrong and...Farron would accept his apologies and still love him...

-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It took Gajeel about three days to reach a point he felt ready to venture out, he'd never admit part of his better relaxed state had to do with Bickslow and his brother Vander getting him drunk and in the community bath where he had been thoroughly...utterly...fucked by two women whose faces he didn't remember but Gods he remembered their bodies. There was just no way he'd been able to say no when they had approached him, Vander had heaved a sigh when they had propositioned the three men.

"Sweet things, I am so very mated to a sexy dragonslayer, but I'm a voyeur when I can't be a participant." He smirked, sliding from the water to make room for the women to close in on Bickslow and Gajeel.

Once those two had moved in a very good looking fire mage slid up to Bickslow and the Seith had forgotten all about being Gajeels wingman, leaving the slayer with the two women all over him while he'd been pulled to a shallow spot to bend the sexy woman over the edge and just went at it right there.

Gajeel though, even drunk had needed some privacy, and the girls had figured that out relatively quick, dragging the chuckling growling man into one of the curtained alcoves where they had kept him for most of the night.

It had helped, he sure didn't wonder if he was attractive anymore, didn't doubt everything he had, worked right for a woman that wanted it, and after three very satisfying orgasms, he'd slept with beautiful women wrapped around him and woken up hours later more relaxed and feeling better than he had in a while.

Good enough he'd agreed to Bunnys mission and she'd been thrilled. "Yes! Emi just got back from one, I can pull her in since a fire mage is recommended, we'll take her Cana and Rowan!" She said brightly and Gajeel had shrugged, happily munching on some mixed metal baked into blueberry muffins by Jina and drinking down some hot coffee with them. Lucy hadn't been wrong about the kitchen team at the guild, once Jina knew his needs and Lucy had apparently given her some info on his tastes, Jina had delicious things available whenever Gajeel wanted them.

"I'm gonna go get Emi, I know where her apartment is, you'll like her Gaj she's a Dragon Slayer and tough, as tall as you too." She chuckled and hurried off, leaving him to enjoy his breakfast and watch the guild.

It wasn't all that different from Fairy Tail, typical guild activity for a weekday morning. He'd been impressed Bunny was even up and about when she'd knocked on his door, but then he'd smelled Kaleb all over her and figured the couple had been...busy...that morning. Lucy did have a couple of fresh hickies on her neck and she'd mentioned Kaleb was up with the dawn every morning habitually.

He was enjoying meeting the Pradesh siblings, Bickslows large family had an infectious warmth to them, and Cristoff he had liked immediately, something Cobra had chuckled over when he'd mentioned it.

"Yeah, Moony has that effect, he's easy to like, calm, relaxed, his soul is like that, soothing and shit, I liked him right off and I hate everyone." Cobra had said.

Cristoff though was easy to talk to, and a fellow slayer that did not have a prickly temperament like most did, he'd also spent a much longer amount of time with his dragon than Gajeel had with his and was just...settled, balanced, which made him perfect as an information source for Gajeel, who was still trying to figure out where the fuck he'd gone wrong with Levy.

He got along with her, liked her, there was attraction, Gods the woman had made out with him more than once, after Tartaros they'd almost done the deed, but she'd stopped him, and he respected her wishes enough he'd dealt with it, hadn't pushed her.

For a while he'd wondered if Bunny was the one,he fucking loved blondes, always had, but no, Lucy was kin, his dragon had leaned right into that.

Emi had to be Emzadi, Bicklows little sister, second generation that had luckily grown up with Cristoff and his dragon, so she'd have gotten some good education being the sister of a dragons adopted child. Gajeel was going on this mission as a Dragon Slayer for his hunting skills and metal handling, Rowan selected because of his talent with plants, Cana for her reading abilities with fortune cards, something she had recently replenished was her card collection. Cristoff because of his healing.

Emzadi it wanted for fire, Lucy it wanted for the utility a Celestial Mage provided and because of the reward being offered including a key. The guild system was impressive. Gajeel liked his com, really liked his apartment, Lily could fly in or out from the balcony and had his own room and Gajeel was just, so fucking happy to have all of his belongings, a dragon without their hoard was always a bit jumpy, now he had his and, he didn't have to worry about rent, leases, any of it, White Sea provided housing to their wizards free of charge if they needed it.

The Guild was centuries old too, and Kaleb was young, so it wasn't hovering around being disbanded like Fairy Tail had been so often over the last few years. With more than 4000 members the guild was strong, there were branches in several cities across Bosco and the Guild even kept quarters in other countries so their mages had places to stay if they needed it while they were abroad.

Being in White Sea was something people took pride in, Boscans respected the seal when they saw it, and with the Guilds healthy history, and Kaleb and Lucy running it….well, if he wanted a stable home, this was probably as good as it got. It helped a lot he didn't have to worry about rent, and if he wanted to eat, the guild maintained not just the main guild hall where he could have just about anything, but also a couple of cafes inside the complex that wouldn't accept jewel, you just tapped your lacrima to a small input screen. The guild covered it's members eating at the guild or at a guild branch whether they had funds in their accounts or not.

"You'll work eventually, and when you do, a bit each month will come out to cover whatever tab you run." Freed had told him. The whole thing was organized so that each wizard was...safe. They could get health care, food, had somewhere comfortable to live, hell there were even stores inside the complex where he could purchase clothing with his com. He hadn't done it, not wanting to run up alot on it before he'd taken a job, but he'd been tempted...until Thane had delivered a hefty box with his guild clothes…

He got two work out sets, celebration attire which was considered semi formal and then the full guild regalia for formal occasions. All bore the tags of Elluris and fit him flawlessly.

He'd been reluctant with the work clothes, the ¼ jacket that fit snug across his chest left everything from his pecs to the waistline of his pants bare, but...once he'd sparred once against Cristoff in the clothes, he'd changed his mind.

So he was wearing that now, a ¼ black and gold jacket, black pants that hugged his legs, just with his own studded belt and studded combat boots. He still had his old stuff, but figured he'd replace it, and give what the guild had provided him a try, besides, most of the guild walked around in it. And no, he didn't care about fitting in, he just didn't like standing out too much.

He did however...not mind at all getting on stage with Bickslows brothers. Gods Vander had an impressive collection of guitars too and Gajeel had been forced to sell his to keep him and Lily fed when his problems dealing with Levy walking out had kept him from working for a bit. So on his second night at the guild when Vander had slid a beautiful stratocaster into his hands and winked at him, that had been a changing point.

"Heard you could play, so,try to keep up." Vander had said pulling another guitar from its stand and walking onto the stage where his friends were already waiting.

It had been an amazing jam session, Vander could sing like an angel, Cristoff was damn good too and the rest of the band was really good, that was what had led to him ending up drunk and wrapped in women.

They got together twice a week, the people changed up a little based on who was in town but if Gajeel wanted to participate, the group had the stage twice a week for 3 hours and often met at Cristoffs house near the guild to go over music and work on their own songs.

He'd never had anyone to really work with on his musical pursuits, and while he'd admit he couldn't really sing, damn if he didn't enjoy writing music and playing, having Vander and Cristoff, who COULD sing delivering his lyrics? Well, it would be nice to see them delivered well.

He was brought out of his mussings by a divine scent hitting him that sent his dragon purring inside his chest. Cinnamon, the spicy kind, warm cinnamon with a distinctly feminine flavor to it hit him and he turned, eyes widening even as his pupils constricted then dilated.

Lucy was walking toward him with a tall...stunning blonde beside her. The woman was statuesque, gorgeous, with waist length wavy blonde hair streaked through with bright highlights from the sun. She had a deep red cropped strapless top on hugging flawless breasts, gold bangles on both of her upper arms and high waisted deep red harem pants with gold chains around her hips and gold strapped sandals on her feet.

Her skin was a sunkissed tan, long red fingernails, ruby red full pouty lips and ruby dotted gold hoops in her pierced ears displayed because a hammered gold band held her thick silky hair back from her face to cascade in shinning waves down her back.

Gajeel forgot how to fucking breathe as the steady chant took up in his soul...MINE

"There he is, Emi? This is Gajeel he's…" Lucy began and Emzadi froze, stopping abruptly and narrowing her orange eyes on the big muscular man sitting on a barstool about 15 feet from her.

"Mine." She growled, interrupting Lucy.

He was...delicious. Raven hair to his waist that was decidedly unruly, a masculine, handsome, angular face, crimson eyes, and the piercings...his brows, along his nose, on his chin...studs in his arms...he was built, muscular like her brother Cristoff or Kaleb, and his lip curled, baring a gleaming white fang at her. Her nose pulled it in, the tantalizing scent of sunwarmed metal and male dragon...arousal...her own body instantly heating in answer as her dragon snarled inside her.

_Mate...conquer...test him...he looks strong...delicious...throw him on the ground and ride him until he's ours_… The sultry insistent purr of her dragon made her muscles tighten. Within her was the soul of a submissive male solar dragon who had deeply enjoyed seducing other male dragons. Solaris had been very successful when he had lived, and when he'd finally mated, it had been to an immensely powerful steel dragon. So, smelling the warm metal, meeting crimson eyes...it had her dragon just all sorts of ready to slam the black haired brute to the floor and fuck him right in front of the whole guild.

Now...admittedly...for Emi..it wouldn't be the first time she'd done that, there had been a couple of them, most recently with Beck right on the bar the gorgeous dark haired slayer was currently leaning on during the first celebration party for her brother Kalebs engagement party. She was a healthy boscan female Dragon Slayer in possession of a Dragons needs and drives, Solaris was a self admitted sex addict that had done more fucking than fighting to gain rank in his tatsu, but it had worked for him. And he contributed greatly to Emzadis lusty pursuits.

Still, the need to mate, in a female dragon slayer was much much stronger than it was in a male, there were so few females, their drives had to be high. Gajeel...the Iron Dragon Slayer from Fiore, her soon to be sister in laws good friend...was just...too good to be fucking true.

Solaris had purred at her more times than she could count about bedding this man or that, the Dragon loved living vicariously still through her, but this time, she was in full agreement because when the Iron Dragon stood, she was ready to jump him, wrap her legs around those hips and sink her teeth into the bulging pecs stretching the black fabric of his jacket.

Lucy stood wide eyed looking back and forth between her friends until a gentle hand gripped her shoulder and pulled her back a few steps. "Easy little sister." Cristoffs voice rumbled, pulling Lucy back to stand behind him with Cana and Rowan who kept Lucy by her behind the Lunar slayer. They had been coming to meet up and discuss the job they were going to take when Cristoff had seen Emzadi react to Gajeel and hurried them forward "Mates...they're fucking mates…" He'd said half laughing half terrified.

Emzadi was a force,,, she was by far, the strongest offensive mage White Sea had short of Kaleb himself, she could melt holes through mountains, vaporize a human body, turn hundreds of thousands of gallons of sea water into steam, her inner dragon even told her she was stronger than he had been.

Only a few people could best her in combat and they were all her siblings, Kaleb because no matter what she did her brother could overpower every mental barrier she put up and deal with her dragon as well, Cristoff was immune to her heat, unburnable, could walk right into her worst attacks ang come out steaming a little but otherwise unscathed which reduced her to hand to hand with a big powerfully built man and he always overpowered her once he got in close to her. Vander was fast, ingenius, and could shadow and void skip avoiding her attacks until he got in close and immobilized her though he had to use his strongest shadows to do it and it didn't hold long, he could still get in and win a spar.

Bickslow possessed her...the ass...liked to make her dance when he did it too, and Xally...well...Xally was as shrewd and calculating as Kaleb. Farron could turn the intensity of her attacks back onto her, but she'd bested him, and Xally and even Bickslow, only Cristoff and Kaleb had never been pinned by her, she'd even had her knee in Vanders back once...only once...but she was still damn proud of that.

In spite of...or well...because of her strength and power, Emzadi had had little luck in love. Her first romance ending in tragedy when she was only 14, the boy she loved killed when he tried to mate with her and claim her as his own. Then again when she was 17 the s-class fire mage Shota, tall, handsome, with ruby red hair and golden eyes had loved her, and she'd warned him, she couldn't prevent whatever it was about trying to mate with her. They had been lovers and she was so happy with Shota and his fiery lively ways, he was like her brother Vander just without the dark back ground. By 17 she was already 6 feet tall and curvy in all the right places and they had been a happy couple, though she had refused to promise with him, refused all of his offers of commitment, insisting she was a Dragon Slayer, not like other women and he had to respect that but Shota was one who believed he could achieve anything, there was no obstacle he couldn't get through, and he'd broken his promise to her to stay away during mating season when she was 18. He'd tracked her down and tried to claim her, telling her he had to, he loved her too much to see her with anyone else ever, she would be his or he would die trying to make her so...and he'd died.

Just like her first love, Shota had died in her arms, the fire leaving his beautiful golden eyes, and only Cristoff had prevented her from burning the whole island to ash...from finding a way to kill herself because she didn't want to live like this, couldn't bear seeing the life leave another loves eyes ever again.

For a year she had stayed near home, her father and brothers and sister watching her carefully, making certain she didn't follow through on her first impulse after Shota had died. Finally, Vander was the one to get her out, making her help with one of Cristoffs full moons, and she had given in to her base desires that night, fortunate enough that Beck, one of Kalebs top mages, a member of Kalebs own elite team, had been lured there by Cristoffs pull.

The whole night the big beast master had kept up with her, they had broken furniture, cracked Vanders marble counter and both bore bruises and plenty of marks all over them by the next day, but Emzadi had laughed...Beck knew he wasn't her mate, understood it, and had become a friend that she sometimes had sex with because he understood, and was willing to live knowing he couldn't have her.

Beck was already in love with someone else he also couldn't have anyway, and Emzadi had tried many times to talk him out of that but the beastmaster always shrugged and grinned at her. "I know Love, but the heart wants what it wants and until he is married, I'll just hope." He'd chuckled a little bitterly.

She hadn't had a bad childhood once Arman had adopted her, in fact, she'd grown up surrounded by wonderful siblings and with a father who somehow always managed to be there for his children, made sure each one of them never doubted they were loved, wanted and safe. She adored her family...was happy Kaleb was marrying Lucy, Vander with Erik, she'd felt small pangs of jealousy, wondered if she would ever find the one meant for her, she took solo jobs all over Earthland and hadn't found them...until now.

Here he was, tall, powerful...sexy, a Dragon Slayer himself and how fitting that was, how right it was...the Dragon within her purred in delight, her instincts flared and demanded she claim him and she knew his had to be doing the same, if they were mates both of them would be feeling it all, intense because they were both Dragons.

"You feelin this gorgeous?" Gajeel growled at her and she narrowed her eyes, smirking.

"At least as much as you are sexy." She responded and he smiled more reaching for her, cupping her cheek and she nuzzled into his hand.

"I ain't really got much fight against this in me…" Gajeel admitted, how could he? After all he'd been through, after thinking he'd somehow ruined it all by what he'd done to Levy, that somehow bolting her to a tree when he was too fucking stubborn and ignorant to listen to his dragon or something had broken what could have been the mating for him.

He'd been miserable, lonely to the point of a black sadness he'd never known before even with Lily doing his best to help him through it, he'd drunk himself unconscious repeatedly, woke up in allys missing clothes with someones cum in his damn mouth, woke up in beds with women he couldn't remember even meeting and shoved pregnancy prevention down their throats.

He hit a new low for him, even with the Fairy Tail seal on his shoulder he'd once thought would protect him from it.

After all of it, Lucy had reached into the darkness and plucked him out with Lilys help and now...here he was looking into fiery orange eyes that belonged to what was probably the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life...Gods he wouldn't even need to bend down to kiss her...and his dragon was screaming, shrieking, wildly thrashing inside of him that this gorgeous creature was...his mate.

"I don't either." Emzadi whispered, breathing in his scent, trying not to let tears escape her eyes, she couldn't fight this, she didn't want to, Gods...this man was meant to be hers...surely he wouldn't….die when they mated, when she took him to his end and sank her teeth into him...he would live...be hers...right?

It had to be...please dearest Gods….she couldn't survive another loss...whether she knew this man or not...if this mating didn't work, if whatever had happened to her first love and Shota happened to this sexy raven haired dream of a man...she'd die.

"Mates…" Lucy breathed and Cristoff nodded, not taking his eyes off the pair of slayers before him, Emzadi he already knew could destroy the guild in seconds if she went off, not that he thought she would...but he'd been there when she'd lost Shota...finally meeting the man meant to be her mate...her reaction could be anything…

"So...what are we gonna do here gorgeous?" Gajeel asked softly, about to lose his mind having her nuzzling into his palm, her hand holding his to her so she could kiss the inside of his wrist, run her tongue over his skin to taste him...drawing another growl from him as his cock twitched to life in his pants and in a few seconds he was reminded how snug they were.

"I say we go where our dragons lead us...mine has never led me wrong." She replied against his palm, moving to kiss the pad of each of his fingers then sucking the first digit of his index finger into her mouth, scraping a sharp fang over it before licking it and moving to the next. All Gajeel could do was stare...watching his finger slide between those plump ruby red lips, feeling her tongue slid over his finger, vividly imagining his cock in his fingers place in that mouth.

"I'm good with that…" He breathed and his other hand shot out to fist in her silky thick blonde hair and pull her into him, lips crashing into hers, teeth clacking, tongues plunging past parted lips, both dragons desperate to taste each other.

Lucys eyes widened as Emzadi pushed into Gajeel, forcing him back, the Iron Dragon hitting the bar with his back before the dragoness gripped his shoulders and climbed his body, wrapping her long legs around his waist then her arms around his neck.

"I...they're...would they um...do it in front of everyone?" Lucy asked tentatively, seeing Gajeels hand push under Emzadis top to palm one of her ample breasts while Emzadi started grinding her hips right over the distinct bulge in Gajeels pants.

"They ARE doing it in front of everyone…" Cana snickered and held her fingers to her lips so she could let out a loud wolf whistle.

Cristoff chuckled shaking his head, searching the guild hall and smiling he opened his free hand and Lucy looked where he was, finding Vander cuddled up to Cobra enjoying breakfast...or well...Cobra was...Lucys eyes flew wide when she realized Vander wasn't just resting his head in Cobras lap…

Cobra had been contentedly eating his breakfast, eggs, bacon, coffee heavily laced with cyanide from pressed apple seeds giving his coffee this marvelous apple spice taste, muffins with these little white berries they called Lace berries, sweet and tangy things and seriously poisonous when Vander started licking his neck, nibbling at then sucking on his ear lobe driving him crazy.

"You're cruising toward getting laid on this table…" He warned, he'd done it, the night after Gajeel had arrived, while everyone was getting Gajeel drunk he'd not been able, alcohol having no effect on him. He'd let Vander go with Bickslow and Gajeel figuring it would be fine and gone into the bath house planning on a dip with his sexy mate only to find him flirting...a pretty little woman playing with his hair while he talked to her, laying on his back naked with her standing in the bath by his head.

She was TRYING to convince him to have sex with her too.

"...but if you're not promised, I don't understand, mated is like what? Some sort of thing that means as much? I love your eyes...your hair...your body...I would give you wonderful pleasure…" She purred at his mate.

Vander chuckled "I told you sweetheart, I'm happily mated, you wouldn't believe how gorgeous my mate is either...so so delicious...so as tempting as you are..I stand by my no." He said and she pouted at him.

"But you told them you would enjoy watching...I thought if you'd enjoy that much…" she protested and Cobra finally was standing over his mate who looked up in surprise then smirked.

"There you are...thank the Gods...I was starting to feel left out of all the fun...see sweets? Isn't he just hot as hell?" He didn't look at the girl pushing himself up on one arm and Cobra watched the muscle under the tan skin work, saw Vanders cock twitch, his own responding immediately.

A few feet away Bickslow had a woman bent over the edge of the pool fucking her senseless and Gajeel was getting dragged away by two women who had their hands and lips all over the moaning growling and snickering Dragon Slayer.

So he'd been enjoying watching huh?

"Bout time you returned the favor and put on a little show yourself huh?" Cobra growled and Vanders eyes narrowed but his smile held, fire licking around those wine colored eyes.

"Roll over…" Cobra growled and Vander growled at him, a note of defiance in it.

"How bout I just suck the snake for you?" He purred but Cobra wasn't having it, he wanted the woman staring at them, who had been so after his mate to see how thoroughly Vander was really his.

"Roll over Van." He growled again and Vander started to move but Cobra lunged, fisting his hand in his mates thick hair and grabbing his hip with the other he flipped him over, pressing him down flat on his belly on the smooth marble and Vander gasped, trying to get his arms under him, somehow managing to have gotten a leg under him but it was bent and Cobra was applying enough pressure he couldn't push off it, he also had one of Vanders arms pulled back, so he just had no leverage, however, with one leg bent up and pressed into Vanders chest...he was perfectly positioned for what Cobra had in mind.

Vanders hiss followed by a "Oh Fuck YES…" heralded him plunging himself into his mates heated body.

So...he was willing to toss his mate on the table, it wasn't in the middle of the guild hall, it was a little secluded, nobody would hardly look their way...this was Bosco.

"Mmm, tempting...but I've an appetite for something else…" Vander purred and Cobra tensed when Vanders deft fingers had opened his belt and pants, pulling his cock free the shadowquip wasted no time, diving down over Cobras lap and the Poison Slayer had gripped the table and groaned, was starting to lift his hips into the plunges of Vanders head.

That was about when a silvery white magic circle had formed over them and sent a chilled blast of lunar light right over Vander making him gasp and pull back too fast, hitting his head on the edge of the table and cursing before turning blazing dark red eyes toward his brother only to freeze.

Now, were it not for his mates distraction, Cobra was betting he'd have caught the whole show going on over by the bar but that was Vanders affect on him, his mate could so engross him the world could explode and he wouldn't notice until the blowjob was suddenly stopped.

As it was the absolute riot of dragon souls screaming about mates made him duck his head,

Vanders eyes flew wide and he blinked, bent and kissed the head of Cobras soon to be neglected cock "Sorry baby, daddy will be back soon to see you off." he promised and vanished, reappearing by Cristoff.

"Gajeel has Lucys old apartment, already runed to hell by Freed because she was having sex with Kaleb in there and they kept setting off the guilds wards and shit, so take them there, it'll hold em." Cristoff said firmly and Vander nodded, vanishing again and the two slayers seemed to barely notice him grabbing their feet, pulling them through the void and depositing them beside Gajeels bed, though Emzadi wasted no time at all in toppling her big mate onto the bed as soon as she noted its presence. Silently promising she'd get her brother a bottle of x710 spiced wine for delivering her and her soon to be mate into a bedroom.

Gajeel was swift to reverse their positions, his dragon warning him instantly he had to be dominant, there would be two couplings to start this mating because they were both slayers, and the first had to see him in control or he'd suddenly go from "mate" status to "consort", the magic perceiving him as too weak. Once he'd claimed her...he could submit to her, but the first bite had to be his and he had to control how they got there.

They wrestled then, and sweet Gods did he enjoy it, she was so fucking strong, and as they grappled for dominance, biting and growling, clawing and kissing, licking and touching...the clothes gradually fell away until she was naked beneath him, straining to get his left arm to give but he held her firmly caged, sucking at her neck, loving the spicy cinnamon taste of her, and her growls…

Heavens choirs couldn't match the way a female dragoness' growls sounded when she was aroused. Every one of them went straight to his cock, he was so hard now it hurt and she kept stroking him, playing with his piercings, delighted by them but still trying to flip him on his back.

"Mine...my mate...give in...let me have you…" He growled and she growled right back, a silky thigh sliding up his flank and the moment she started to tease again, trying to get him to soften his hold on her, a tactic that worked because he moaned at the feel of that soft skin, that leg coming up and parting from the other, the scent of her arousal wafting over him and she lunged up, almost tossing him over again but he snarled, caught her shoulder and slammed her back down on the bed, adding more weight to his body, converting bone to metal.

She growled but tipped her head back, baring throat to him, a leg dragging up his side again and he didn't waste the invitation, lunging down, lining himself up and thrusting into the intense velvet heat of her body. Her body arched into his and from that point, she wasn't trying to take dominance from him anymore, no, she was pushing into every thrust, growls and purrs and sweet mewls of pleasure from her driving him out of his mind, making him hammer into her faster and harder.

She fit him, was perfect, filled his arms, he didn't have to worry at all about hurting her, or being too rough, Gods she was giving him bruises, leaving marks on him,clawing at his skin gripping his ass and pulling him into her harder as she braced a foot on the bed and started rotating into his thrusts taking him deeper into her tight heat.

She was so warm against his cold metal, felt so good, her tan skin, her beautiful full breasts that spilled through his fingers when he gripped one, round hips that filled his hands, a firmly toned, delightfully rounded ass, and her eyes, burning fiery orange alight with lust and excitement, arousal and just a hint of fear.

He couldn't imagine what would frighten a woman so strong, the unknown maybe, that they knew nothing about each other but were throwing caution and all of their trust to their dragons, racing toward mating with each other, it scared him a little too, but not as much as he craved it, nowhere near enough to stop.

A little fear and uncertainty couldn't stop a mating, he was sure it couldn't...if they were destined for each other, it would happen.

Beneath him Emzadi was less sure, her dragon had decidedly not ever reacted to her childhood love or to Shota like it had to Gajeel, really...there was no denying...it was still writhing inside of her, purring and in ecstasy that they were being held, fucked long and hard and rough by their powerful mate. Her dragon had no doubts but she couldn't help her fear. What if...when the moment arrived, when pleasure overwhelmed them as it was racing toward doing with every lusty thrust of Gajeels hips.

She felt her end, couldn't possibly hope to hold it back either, he just felt too good, the piercings...Gods his piercings felt incredible, and his body, so deliciously bulky, muscular and strong, not as large in build as Beck but he fit her so perfectly, and his hair, she loved his unruly black locks that had fallen around his shoulders.

She arched into him again, gasping "Gajeel...ahhh!" and that was it...she lost control and the moment her body clenched down on his length Gajeel was ripped with her, falling forward and sinking his fangs into her neck just below her ear. He felt himself tear, felt his soul literally rip open and the pain was intense but blessedly short lived because from Emzadi came the soothing warmth of her answer...her own soul rending and reaching to accept the part of him that had been pulled away, replacing it with her own and as Gajeel shuddered, barely catching himself on his forearms then smiling faintly as her arms closed around him and yanked him off of them, he didn't have to protect her from his size, his weight, she took it gladly and hummed as he filled her, memories, pain, happiness, the greatest and darkest of his life flooding into her.

Her's flooded him, and she realized how lucky she had been, how good her life had really been once she saw her mates. He'd been through so much...suffered so much, struggled and hidden behind a hard facade, a heart that was battered and hungry for love, acceptance...love she would give him...no more loneliness,never would he know that again, Gods help him whether he wanted it or not with her family he absolutely would never know it again. He wanted family...she was smiling, leaning up into him, kissing him soft and deep, she would give him a big family, happily bear him all the hatchlings he could ever want.

Gajeel was drinking his mate in, feeling her, all of her, overwhelmed by her, she was the sun, bright and vivacious, bursting with so much life and energy, she'd dealt with loss, too much of it, and no wonder she'd been afraid...he kissed her back...Gods she had 6 brothers and a sister and a Father that would never let his now son in law rest, that was wanted family too, a big one, heavens help him but it thrilled him as much as it sent chills all through him, or maybe it was her sucking on his neck, starting to roll her hips into him.

"My Turn…" She growled and Gajeel was pleasantly surprised to find his mate plenty strong enough to throw him right off of her, pin him to the bed and start kissing all down his chest, nipping at his pierced nipples and making him hiss, her hands playing with his lower piercings, assuring he was plenty hard before she lined herself up and sank down on him, thrilling him with the sight of her sitting up and running her hands up her body and over her full soft breasts until his own hands were seeking them out greedily while she started riding him...he had no time from then on to even think about anything but her...Levy,Jet, Fairy Tail, all of it farther away with every roll of Emzadis beautiful body.


	28. Chapter 28 The Threat,The Sun returns

Lucy lounged back beside Cana smirking and mentally patting herself on the back for how everything was working out. Kaleb was changing, he'd had to go with Rowan, Cristoff and Zen into town to find bathing suits since none of the three men had bothered to pack any and Virgo refused to produce anything that wasn't indecent for any of him into coming along had been simple, Emzadi was now mating with Gajeel, so, out of the picture for the mission and, so was Gajeel, Lucy had gone to him with big pleading eyes, not wanting to have to pass the mission off to the main database to be assigned. There just wasn't time for them to wait for Gajeel and Emi.

So now they were at the beach. Lucy had never even heard of Boscos oceanside areas because most of the coast of Bosco was like it was in White Sea, cliffs a few hundred feet high with no real "beach" to speak of, Bosco was far more famous for their peach sanded beaches within the heart of the country that made up the shoreline of their inland Grass Sea.

The country did though, in the southwest, have beaches that looked out on the job was based at one of the towns near the ocean. Lucress was beautiful, with stucco buildings that had rust colored curved tile roofs, cobblestone streets with white sand in all the seams between the stones and it spilled out onto an breathtaking expanse of white sanded beachline. Bosco had a very temperate climate in general bordering on tropical because of the Grass Sea but this area was relatively cool and had a wonderful breeze that mixed the scent of the ocean with that of the Grass Sea for a dramatic perfumed sort of refreshing air.

Their employer had made reservations for them at a seaside hotel and sent their apologies that they were being held up in Pelerno but to enjoy the beach for a couple of days until they could get back and brief them on the particulars of their job so, after checking into their hotel, the men had gone to a shop near the hotel to get bathing suits and Lucy and Cana had taken the opportunity to just change and find good spots to relax.

Both women had already been approached by a few different men, Cana was now sporting her long tresses again thanks to Cancer and Lucy, with her blonde hair and paler complexion had always attracted attention.

She had her choker and rings now though and all she had to do was hold her hand up and the men would bow, apologize, congratulate her and leave her be. One sighing and smiling "He's a lucky man." He said wistfully and Cana had grinned "You have no idea honey." She chuckled..

Cana sat up a little a smile curling her lips that was way too wicked so Lucy followed her gaze and smiled herself.

The guys had finally returned, had obviously changed into their new suits and were making their way up the beach from the hotel looking for them, not that they were hard to find, Cristoff could have found them if they had been TRYING to not be found. But there were people playing volleyball, children running around, a few playing frisbee so they were picking their way through all the people to reach them.

Cana hummed "In case I haven't mentioned it...I fucking love boscan bodies...and just warning you Lu, I plan to be all over Rowans as soon as he gets here…" She said and Lucy laughed, as if she would expect anything different from Cana.

Her friend had spent most of her life feeling inadequate, as she'd become an adult it felt like she'd never be more than a fuck buddy at best, good men just didn't give her a second glance because she was a heavy drinking foul mouthed woman who loved sex and wasn't shy about saying so.

Becoming promised to a Double S Century Class senior green mage for a Guild the size of White Sea had made Cana blossom. Rowan worked in the afternoons and early evenings 3 days a week as a Dom too, Cana learning to assist him in his "Playrooms" at the guild and being with such a confident, calm and steady man, having him choose her when he had so many people who would have loved to have been with him. It had been a big deal after losing Cristoff. She was still good friends with the big Dragonslayer, but Rowan Drayke, with his ruby red hair and deep green eyes, faint Caelish accent and wicked sense of humor had just, fit the woman. Rowan could handle his drink and handle Cana when she drank, reining her in so she wasn't self destructive anymore yet still letting her express herself through work in the playrooms and, helping him with his distilling and brewing of liquors for the guild. Raising ingredients and making beers, wines and brandys had just been...Canas calling.

Lucy herself was marrying a man that was successful, Kaleb had no lack of wealth, though he didn't care, his inventions, his ability to not only come up with technology that worked with magic, interacted with it and could do things, perform practical functions to help with communication, organization, storing and arranging information etc, but also to design ways to make those ideas into real functioning items was very impressive.

Vander called him a Tech Mage, Kaleb was so many things, it staggered her, but beneath it all, he was still a man and he still loved her, needed her, in his own way clung to her, she had needed his stability, his strength so much, and still did, probably always would, but, he'd needed her too., with him, she felt it every day, he made time for her, like coming on this job. Did they need the money? No, but Zen did, trying to get himself established without using his fathers generosity and eager offers to help.

Cana did, yes Rowan had money but Cana had pride and wanted to earn her own, not just use his, she was, however, loving very much that Rowan liked to spoil her. Her engagement ring had been shortly joined by a beautiful choker with a deep dark emerald in the center of it, a dragon etched curled around it while the Drayke name was etched inside like it was on Lucys. Rowan wasn't a Dragonslayer, but his family crest was a dragon and Cana had laughed at it all "I'm just destined to be with a Dragon in some way."

She also had a nice full couple of drawers worth of Lady Marmelade lingerie too. She'd picked up a couple pieces while shopping with Lucy and Emzadi and once Rowan had her size, he'd not had the slightest trouble visiting the shop in Pelerno and buying his fiance everything he hoped she'd wear for him.

Kaleb had already filled a dresser for Lucy, he never apologized for tearing it off of her, he just replaced what was destroyed in their fun and she loved finding the silver boxes in her closet.

She'd moved all of her things into the Guildmaster home on top of the Guild Hall so she could set her old apartment up for Gajeel and had taken over running the large home, Thane now came to her almost as often as he did to Kaleb with things that needed approvals and on everything concerning running the home, and setting up apartments for incoming new mages, the childrens dormitory behind the school where children sent to White Sea for school from far off places, or children of mages on extended missions stayed.

Lucy had jumped on the opportunity to take those things over, bursting with ideas on how she wanted to see them run and so far, if she had something she wanted to do, all she had to do was sit down on Kalebs desk and tell him about it and soon someone was seeking her out to help her make it happen. He'd even been her "helper" a few times himself now, making adjustments to the tablet he'd given her so she could do the things she wanted to easier.

When they finally reached them Cana was reaching out and grabbing the waist of Rowans swim shorts, pulling the smiling man to her and he slid behind her on the lounge so she could lay back against him while she enjoyed the frozen lemonade he'd gotten her.

Kaleb sat beside lucy, handing her one as well and she grinned at him noting the juicy red berries blended into it. He never seemed to miss even the little details, like the fact she was crazy about strawberries so he had the stall attendant blend them into her lemonade.

Zen stood at the foot of their lounge chair by Cristoff who was helping him tying his long hair back and looking out at the water.

"I'm thinking I want to try out the water." Zen said and Kaleb smiled at him.

"Lots cooler than the Grass Sea, don't be expecting it to be warm." He warned and Zen smirked at him.

"I'll be fine, I'm a strong swimmer, they used to fill the arena with water three times a year and have us fight water beasts and shit like that, so...I can handle some chilly ocean water LITTLE brother." He said and turned for the water. Cristoff snorted and turned to follow him.

"I'd like to go in myself." Kaleb admitted and Lucy grinned at him. "Well, this needs to thaw more anyway, lets go try the water." She offered and he stood, giving her a hand up. She turned to invite Rowan and Cana but found Cana had rolled over and was laying on top of her Fiance, hands buried in his red hair kissing him senseless. Smiling she took Kalebs hand and followed him out to the water.

By the time they came back Lucys lemonade was warm, but she was laughing getting wrapped in a big beach towel and pulled in against Kalebs wet chest giggling as he nipped her neck and swatted her rear. She'd managed to dunk him, had gotten tossed into the water and immediately dove down swam in on him grabbed his ankles and ripped him off his feet under the water.

She surfaced a short distance from him glowing with pride at her achievement, getting the drop on a mind reader wasn't easy, but she knew he was holding up barriers, so the thoughts of all the people out on the beach didn't overwhelm him, so she took the chance he wasn't listening closely and it paid off.

Kaleb in his daily white leather was stunning, in casual clothes he was still almost unreal, soaking wet, eyes narrowed with vengeance in his pale eyes? He was sexy as hell but she had still wisely fled and they'd had a hell of a game of cat and mouse through the other beach goers.

Zen had gotten pulled into a game of frisbee with some other young men, and Cristoff had marched out into the water and unceremoniously tackled his brither into the chilly water and the frisbee game had turned into a sort of beach war involving large men hurling each other around fortunately NOT in the shallows.

They were all wet, a little sandy, tired and happy when they returned to the hotel and after showers and a change of clothes met up in the lobby and went to a nearby fish house for dinner everyone agreeing fresh fish sounded delicious.

"Ok, do we know anything about this mission? I mean, I haven't been on many yet but this is the first one I've gone on where I didn't know shit walking into it, I was drafted." Zen said once they had settled into a large round booth in the busy place.

"The requester is Chad Airesha, he's a developer, was responsible for the business that came here to Amalfi, saved the economy here, they had been relying on fishing but that wasn't cutting it, they needed more. Chad came in and brought investors that built the hotels and taverns and such and there's supposed to be some sort of amusement park starting construction soon. What I gathered from the request was there's been something that has put a snag in them going forward with the park and we're here to look into it and see about solving the problem." Kaleb said as Lucy snuggled in against his side.

"But no info on what the problems were?" Zen asked, giving the waitress a winning smile as she came to get their drink orders.

"Nothing, but that's normal, most requesters don't go into detail in their requests, they prefer to go over it all when the wizard or wizard team arrives to take the job." Kaleb told him and Zen nodded, so far he'd only gone on a few jobs, usually with Laxus and the Raijinshuu or with Vander, Cobra, Cida and Presca.

"So...how are things with Shimako big brother?" Cristoff asked, trying to keep his attention off the pretty waitress making eyes at their table.

His beautiful bonded was close to perfect in Zens eyes, he had no complaints, he could handle her, and she kept him really...very happy, but she delighted in teasing him, loved getting him riled up so he got angrily determined in whatever it was they were doing and often he would react much more wildly than he usually wanted to, it would be an ongoing adjustment, the two of them to each other, Shimako was a priestess of Heset, a chef, quiet, calm, disciplined, but her full lips would tip up, those icy blue eyes would spark, and Zen would be left scrambling to catch up to her in the training ring, they never sparred against each other, always against others, but his need to protect was powerful, and she would dash into situations so fast he'd be left racing to catch up, forced to grab onto their bond so he could know what she was doing to be able to help her, fall into sync with her, let her pull on his strength without forcing it on her, let her get where she wanted to be without him in the way..

"Fine...I guess...it's confusing, she's...fascinating. But at the same time she's so...withdrawn, distant. I want to spend time with her, and I really...like her company, I just….I want my home, my family, the Grass Sea and Bosco are in my blood and I've been denied them most of my life, being with her, would mean not being here because Stella has such a firm hold on her and...would like to have a firm hold on me." He said and both Kaleb and Cristoff frowned at their brothers look as he sighed over his drink.

Zen looked at Kaleb. "Stella makes me worry that I'll end up in a gilded cage, like what they wanted to do with Hestor. He's struggling Kaleb, so hard, fighting that keysets hold on his mind with all he has, and Farron...steadfast, insists when he has been able to speak with us that he'll get through this, that he can work it out with Hestor but they're both battered and hurting and I hate that Farron is still in Joya, still under that bitches boot. It's confusing me, Stella is doing all they can, letting Hestor trade his cousins...to sire children for Joya, helping him handle the negotiations, supporting him every step of the way...yet they try to cage him, cage Shimako...cage me. I don't know what to think, and right when I'm worried they will lock me away….they let me leave for a while to go on a mission with you."

Everyone was silent for a minute, Lucy frowning. "Stick with it all Zen…" She said and drew a breath "A couple of years ago the Zodiac keyset, because of the Eclipse gate, went dark. It was the worst time I...have ever had. My thoughts got violent, I got desperate, irrational...my friends at Fairy Tail though, they were there for me, they helped me get them back under control and I look at what Hestor is facing right now and I just...I could be where he is, I WAS where he is, I just managed to turn it around before it drove me dark but it could have happened, it so easily could have happened to me." She said softly "Hestor needs you, needs all of us, to understand, to forgive him...to help him as much as we can with his fight."

Zen shook his head "I won't give up on him, Hestor was there when I came out of that hell hole, he helped me get through those first few months when I was so ashamed of...not being able to read, write...speak my own native fucking language...he spent hours teaching me, patiently working with me…" He ran a hand through his hair "I forgave him right after it happened, as soon as I learned why it had happened...I just, I feel the distance right now, Shimako is in Stella and I'm here, I feel every mile...and if I can't get her out of Stella...how am I going to build a real life? How will I be any use to friends like Hestor, or to my family, we all know Farron is going to need a LOT of help recovering when he gets free."

"You'll be able to Zen, have faith in yourself, and Dad is working on Lady Hishiko about allowing Shimako out of Stella more...when you find a mate, it won't be an issue." Kaleb said but Zen just frowned more at that suggestion and Lucy smiled faintly,

"You do want to find a mate right Zen?" She prodded and the purple and gold eyes narrowed on her "I don't need one." He snapped and Kaleb and the others all blinked, brows going up.

"Zen, a mate...it's the solidity, the foundation we stand on with this Archangel magic...you NEED a mate. I never had a bonded, but all sources say the bond is a watered down version of what you have with a mate, no intimacy, nowhere near the strength and support for your magic, mind and soul." Kaleb said fervently.

"Maybe…" Zen growled looking entirely unconvinced. Their meals arrived and he was saved from further questions or suggestions, grateful when Cana piped up about wanting to go dancing after dinner and that sparked a conversation about the available clubs in the area leaving him able to retreat to silence eat his meal and kick himself for dumping his worries all over his brothers and their friends.

Kaleb watched his brother, keeping active in the conversation but focusing on Zen. He wanted to reassure his brother, but at the sametime intruding into his mind with gentle encouragement would just make Zen feel caged, as if he couldn't even retreat to his own thoughts anymore without someone knowing. So, since he couldn't say anything to Zen he told Lucy.

She squeezed his hand as he shared the thoughts shooting through his brothers head, things nobody wanted Zen to ever feel, he was far from inadequate, and nobody would ever allow him to become a prisoner again, and that those feelings could fester, made worse by his worries about his lack of social skills and lack of education and everything else because of a life in a cage and his inability to really help Hestor, that worried Kaleb.

So they went out after they finished eating, finding a busy nightclub close to their hotel and it proved to be the right choice for Zen because while Lucy had worried he might feel left out not having someone to dance with, the women at the club sure didn't let him have a moment alone.

Cana was in her element, she loved clubbing, and having her own sexy man to bump and grind with, who could keep up with her, made it all the more fun.

The music got fast and the floor was crowded and the DJ was amazingly good and she got so carried away she almost lost track of Rowan, bumping hips with Lucy and a plump brunette who had a great laugh and moved like she had no bones.

When the song changed though she crashed into the green mages body grinning and gripping one of his ass cheeks roughly to help meld her hips to his as they danced. "Disclosure, Mirrors" was a favorite of hers too. Sexy beat she could really get into a partner with.

"Now why would a sweet thing like you go and do something like that?" He purred at her making her shiver.

"Sweet thing wants to know for sure…" She returned and Rowan arched a brow,moving his hips into hers, letting their bodies slide against each other.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"If you'll put out." She smirked at him squeezing hard enough he narrowed his eyes and bucked his hips into her making her loosen her grip on his ass though his hand caught her back and brought her back in against him as he rolled his body into hers.

"Only for you." He purred and Cana bit her lip, she so did not miss hooking up with random men...this was so so much better…

Women showed up, threading through the crowds with big trays of shot glasses filled with glowing blue liquid.

"Bluedream it's called, mostly vodka and viniq" She told them when she stopped by Cana and Rowan.

"Yeah? Ok how much?" Rowan asked seeing Canas eyes light up.

"On the house, owner does it every night." She laughed and Cana grabbed two glasses handing one to Rowan who, chuckling, downed his while Cana did the same.

A little ways away Lucy was tilting her head back and downing one then watching Kaleb take one. Over the next few songs they ended up downing several each of the glowing glittery fruity shots.

Though he'd never been drunk, because the light in his body burned out toxins and impurities, Kalebs inhibitions had melted back,and Lucy was no help at all, decidedly tipsy after 4 of the potent things. She was pushing at the buttons of his shirt and he was swatting her hands away. Wagging a finger at her "No no now...that's not nice…" He warned.

"I want to feel skin baby…" Lucy purred at him and he smirked "Oh you will later." he promised.

"I'm with Lu...I say skin…" Cana laughed, her Fiance laughing and pulling her hands away from his belt.

The nos and laughing though went away 4 shots later, and Lucy and Cana were both standing with a large group of people bouncing up and down cheering and dancing watching as the two men stood on the bar slowly peeling away their shirts to the ear splitting screams of encouragement from the crowd.

Zen was nearby, wedged between two women, laughing at his brothers antics. Cristoff he already knew could move, and the big slayer was buried in a group of women nearby, but Kaleb was a surprise, the tall blonde was a big man, but still flexible and he knew how to move his body to make his clothes slide away. The two men had been team mates for years and also were completely comfortable with each other, so played off each other well.

Lucy and Cana happy to watch their men strip about to the point where Rowan laid down on the bar and Kaleb grabbed the ankles of his jeans and pulled them from him while the big Boscan arched his back and ran his hands down his impressive chest .

That was when Cana was done watching. Climbing onto the bar and Rowan moved to his knees as she danced around him,trailing her hands over his skin, finally leaning down and whispering something in his ear that had him grinning and nodding, jumping to his feet and shouldering his fiance before hopping down from the bar.

"Shows over." He declared patting Canas ass and carrying the cackling woman out of the club.

"Oh we still have blonde and beautiful!" A woman called and they were screaming for Kaleb to remove his charcoal slacks.

Lucy grinned, reaching up and Kaleb grabbed her hand, pulling her up onto the bar where she started dancing around the big Boscan.

"You all want what?" She called.

"Skin!" Came the answer and Lucy grinned at her mate, loving his glowing Lavender eyes and the sexy smirk on his mouth, loving more the pulsing music, the screaming crowds that got louder as she undid his belt, they went nuts when she shimmied down ward pulling Kalebs pants down as she went.

Oh she had always loved that he prefered the underwear he did, and the black silk g-string hugging her mates body begged for her fingers but so did the rest of him…

"Last part only comes off for ME!" She declared at the crowds calls for removing the last garment.

There were some boos and alot of laughing but like Rowan had done with Cana, Kaleb grabbed his mate and she grabbed his clothes and was carried from the club.

Cristoff was ushered into an alcove, it was a Boscan club after all and provided clean safe private places for club goers to enjoy each other. The bog slayer mostly stripped by the time the curtain was closed, four women climbing over him as it snapped shut and Cristoff putting up no resistance at all, eagerly responding, laughing and enjoying himself.

Lurking by the bar a woman smiled, stepping into the small office behind the bar and lifting her com.

"Well?" The person on the other end demanded.

"It worked...they all got drunk and all of them got triggered, they carried the women off so I'd say the serums a success, it will work. The main target left with two women that were all over him." The woman reported.

"Perfect, let the Alchemist know to produce it in a slightly more concentrated form and in an injectable for us. Proceed as planned." Came the response and the woman nodded, turning off the com and returning to her duties behind the bar.

The night was wild for all of them...Lucy woke sprawled across Kaleb, who was laying on his stomach, one arm hanging off the side of the bed, long hair spilling over the edge with his arm.

She blinked a few times, smiling feeling his warm firm body under hers then her eyes widened when she lifted her head and looked around the room…

The sheets and blankets were strewn on the floor, lamps knocked over, and she was...sticky and shifting a bit realized she had...honey...yes, it smelled and tasted like honey, on her breasts and...other places along with bits of melted chocolate smeared with the honey, a quick glance at Kaleb revealed bite marks...hers...and more honey and chocolate smeared on his tan skin and...in his hair like it was also in hers…

It was on the bed along with an empty clear plastic bear that had probably once contained the honey, and a couple gold foil wrappers she knew had held Boscan kissing chocolate because Kaleb had introduced her to that delectable sinful confection during their stay at the mountain spring where he'd proposed to her.

Grimacing at the mess she summoned Virgo who popped out and instantly arched a pink brow, eyes wandering right down Kalebs sleeping and very naked form.

"Punishment princess? I would accept it from Master Kaleb if you do not wish it." She added and Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"No...not today...Virgo, I need help...I have….wow...no hangover...but um…" She looked around the room, Gods...the little sitting area, there was chocolate on the couch...on the coffee table...on the rug in front of the little fireplace...holy sweet stars...evidence of their activities last night that fully explained why her legs were aching and weak and her...well...her vagina was sore...she and Kaleb had gone at it wildly for...hours when they had come back, she was starting to remember as she looked around the room...they were always pretty active and playful and her own stamina was growing having a lusty Boscan for a fiancee but...they had never done it so wildly for so long or so many times…

"I will begin cleaning up the room Princess, will you be needing to have a bath drawn? I would be happy to help bath Master Kaleb…" The maid offered and Lucy saw the wicked glint in the maids eyes.

"NO...I mean, Yes, please clean up the room, I can get my own bath going though considering how...sticky I am I should probably shower before I soak in a tub...Kaleb...um…" She wasn't sure what to do about Kaleb, he usually woke up before her but was still out, it was very unusual, hell everything about this was strange, she'd been absolutely out of her mind with lust, had needed him over and over again and he'd seemed to be no less affected.

But Kaleb needed to move so Virgo could handle cleaning up the bed, the maid could probably help her move the big man but…

"I'm awake...sort of...fuck...what the hell got into us? Aside from each other I mean…" He chuckled and Lucy smiled, pushing at his shoulder as he turned his head to look back at her.

"I don't know...I...I'm sore…" She admitted "But I'm not complaining...that was...yeah…" She blushed remembering some of the things they had done with each other last night, she'd known Kalebs body very well before, now...even more so…

He chuckled again, almost a damn giggle and rolled over grabbing her and kissing her, the taste of honey and chocolate still strong on his lips and tongue and Lucy whimpered as her body responded, her sore center heating and clenching at the feel of his tongue sliding into her mouth. Gods help her, she felt like she'd been run over by a truck but she still wanted him…

"Ansinsia...Angels hands…" Kaleb whispered and a warm tingling feeling soaked into her body everywhere Kalebs hands went, which including him sliding one between her legs and cupping her sore sex, she gasped as the warm delicious tingling feeling travelled up her channel, the soreness easing and fading away replaced by a soothing warmth stirred to need by Kalebs figer lazily circling her clit a couple of times before he withdrew it.

He pulled back and Lucy blinked slowly at him, meeting a sexy smile and laughing Lavender eyes.

"Zen taught me that, it's a minor healing spell, apparently the temple has been teaching him a little about his magic and so...mine through him." He told her and Lucy smiled but her smile fell as a thought occurred to her.

"Kaleb...last night I...I couldn't stop...do you remember much? My memory is hazy." She admitted and Kalebs smile fell.

"I couldn't stop either...I...I had to have you, needed..sex...badly...Gods...fuck...did I strip on the bar at the club?" He asked hoping that was just some sort of weird fantasy part of his hazy memories.

Lucy bit her lip "I don't know but I remember helping you take your pants off…" She admitted with a wince.

"Shit" Kaleb sighed and a tap on Lucys shoulder made her turn.

"Princess, if you and Master Kaleb would like to shower and dress I can get started." She said and Lucy nodded, shifting off her mate with his help then both mages headed for the bathroom.

"After I am finished with your suite Princess, would you like me to see to your family? Like you and Master Kaleb they...ah...played hard last night…" Virgo said. The spirits had been crowded around the viewing basin watching, Loke finding a way to expand their view so all three suites were in it.

Lucy was wide eyed but blushed and nodded "Yes...please...thank you Virgo…" She breathed and Virgo bowed as Lucy followed Kaleb into the bathroom.

It was nearly an hour later they emerged...taking a shower together...even with so much on both their minds, as soon as the soap started being lathered on skin...yeah… restraint when it came to Kaleb wasn't something Lucy had found in herself yet and he certainly never discouraged her.

The room was clean, their clothes neatly folded and laid out for them and Kaleb shook his head, ever impressed by Lucys ingenious maid. He put the clothes from last night into his bag and pulled out more suitable clothes for work. He didn't wear his white leather when out on jobs, it was for around the guild or while on guild business, when he needed to be easy to recognize as the Master of White Sea. For what they were doing today, shopping while they burned time waiting for their client, he'd wear more casual clothes so when Lucy turned, smiling as she tied her button down shirt up beneath her ample bust, she was presented with her fiance in faded well worn blue jeans and a white silk button down with the sleeves rolled up.

It was Kalebs reaction to her, in her pink shirt tied up under her bust and snug white capris and sandals that made her really smile. His lips parted and his eyes widened "Gods...you're beautiful…" He breathed and she blushed...he did this to her, and she'd suspect he was playing with her but their bond let her know every time he was sincere. It made her feel amazing.

"You look really good in jeans…" She smiled and he leaned in to kiss her.

"Lets gather the others, I'm interested in seeing how they fared." He chuckled.

"So am I" Lucy giggled, pretty certain Cana would have taken whatever it was in those shots to a farther degree than she and Kaleb had and wondering how Cristoff had handled her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rowan woke to the very pleasant sensation of being partially erect and still buried inside a woman, something he immediately put to use, bringing his hand down and massaging a curved hip as he moved a little into her body before he rolled his hips.

Now...he was flat on his back, his fiance on top of him...which normally his Dominant tendencies would have a serious issue with, but whatever the fuck had gotten into them last night, he'd let his beautiful Fiance ride him more than once...and do a lot of other things he normally wouldn't have tolerated based on him being a pretty dominant natured man.

Right now though he was gripping her hips and thrusting slowly but more and more deeply as he hardened into her delicious body.

Cana stirred after about the third good thrust moaning, waking up to having her rather large fiance sliding himself in and out of her was probably the best wake up she could ask for...well, she did love waking up to his face between her legs too….

She turned her head into his neck, biting him and making him growl, the sensation more than a little pleasing as she pushed herself up, bracing her hands on his heavy pectorals and digging her nails into them loving seeing his lip curl and teeth bared at her.

"Mmmm...yes...harder honey...your woman needs you to get her blood pumping…" she purred and Rowan gripped her hips better, drawing her down into his next upward thrust and making her gasp.

He felt so so good...Cana let him take control, running her hands up her body and playing with her breasts smiling at seeing his eyes turn darker and his movements got more vigorous until she was bouncing on him scarcely able to breathe until her end hit her and she sucked in a breath and groaned out his name as she fell forward onto his heaving chest, his hips bucking up into her as he tumbled with her into bliss and filled her further with his seed.

They hadn't even caught their breath yet when Lucys maid appeared in a shower of gold and Cana almost screamed but Rowan caught her, hand gently covering her mouth to stifle it, he knew Virgo and her magic.

"Forgive me...you may tell Princess or Master Kaleb to punish me if you will, I was sent to help you clean up." The maid offered and Rowan grinned at her, carefully shifting his fiance from on top of him, kissing her shoulder when she hissed as he withdrew from her body.

"Yeah...looks like we need it…" He admitted, sitting partway up, propping himself up on an elbow while resting his arm on a raised knee looking around the room...he had seen worse after one of Cristoffs full moons...when his appetites ran high and powerful he'd wrecked Vanders penthouse in Pelerno more than once. His own home was well set up to handle how rough he could get, especially once he had his vines involved, and Vanders was too...now. But the room looked like it had weathered a full moon, not just him somehow managing to get drunk on weird fruity flavored shots...he rarely got drunk, he had a great sense for when to stop and his green magic...well...it tended to clean and purify his body so getting drunk was actually not easy for him to do.

"I'd be happy to help you bathe." The spirit offered and Cana narrowed her eyes.

"No...I'll make sure every inch of him is clean...thank you." She said and Virgo bowed again, stepping aside as Riwan got to his feet and walked past her, Cana could only smile, the man had no shame and not a shy bone in his body, she enjoyed the hell out of him being perfectly relaxed about walking around naked in their home, at the baths and such, she just got a little possessive when other women took an eyeful.

She however was the one to step into the shower with the smiling redhead and enjoy his attention while she lathered soap over his body.

When they emerged, Virgo had their room looking like they hadn't even walked into it yet and Rowan smiled at Cana "I'll have to get Lucy to let me punish that spirit." He chuckled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Virgo appeared in Zens room her eyes narrowed sharply on the tall mage who laid naked on the bed, one wrist handcuffed to the headboard, the other one still bearing a handcuff and also a thick broken bar from the brass headboard.

The room smelled heavily of sex and the drink she'd smelled on her Princess and all of her other family members. The maid was well aware that this man was the other Archangel mage, the born Archangel, the Evening Star. Her eyes snapped right to a card on the nightstand with angel wings on it and she narrowed her eyes, moving to it and snatching it up, reading it quickly and then putting it into her pocket before turning to free the Archangel from his magic cancelling cuffs so his magic could help him fully to purge what was in his system from it.

Once the bonds were removed, almost instantly, there was a swirl of magic and the Maid was looking up into the pale blue eyes of Shimako. The petite little Stellan pushed her silver hair back and moved toward Zen.

"Clean the room please Virgo...I'll take care a Zen." She said tersely and with a wave of her hand, Zens limp body raised from the bed and floated to the bathroom, Shimako right behind him.

She drew a bath and set him into it, carefully cleaning every bit of the tall man, cursing under her breath at the bite marks on his tan skin, the bruises on his wrists that already bore scars that would never go away from a lifetime in similar bonds.

She narrowed her eyes "Let me see the note Virgo." She said and the maid came into the bathroom where she now sat on the edge of the tub.

Virgo handed her the card and Shimako scanned it, eyes narrowing further.

A shower of gold and she turned her eyes on Leo and sneered at him. "Dont say a thing cat...I'm not in the mood, I don mind him having a good time, he deserves it, but those women...what's happening...I won't let him be taken again, he's my bonded, my responsibility...and...I care about him and whether he chooses to be more for me or no, I'll damn well be making sure no greedy mages will enslave him, he deserves better." She snarled.

Leo bowed "They only played with him, he has to learn to be more careful, he needs to learn how to handle things." Loke said firmly, Gods he hated being stuck between the holy temples of the Three Gods of the Heavens and his King. Zen could mate with any Celestial magic user, the fact that this mage, who was a powerful holy celestial mage in her own right, had her own fate tied into Zen complicated the hell out of everything.

"This note was meant for Lucy." Shimako said holding it out and Loke took it, reading it and grimacing before looking with concern down at Zen.

Shimako turned, her eyes softening when they fell on the man in the tub, she reached out to brush some of his wet hair back from his cheek, cupping it for a moment as she looked at him. He was so young, but had already been through so much, and he wanted to trust his world, wanted to fit in and be happy, wanted to make his family proud, protect them, but the poor man was torn in so many different directions, trying so hard to get back all that had been denied him.

"I want to take him home with me...He can learn, languages, reading, about society and everything...I can take him someplace safe, where crazed greedy fucks aren't tryin to turn him into a fuckin tool." She said.

"You can talk to him about that." Loke said.

"I already have damn it...he loves Bosco...spent his whole life in a damn cage and wants to be here, wants to be with his family and I can't deny him that!" She grit out.

"Then push him, mate with him so he can call on you, so that if he gets into trouble again you'll be able to pull him to you from...wherever he is if he has to be away from you, or tell Lady Hishiko to fuck off about keeping you in Stella! The King wants you to." Loke said.

"I don't care what the king wants me to do, I serve the Three…" She snapped and turned back to Zen, eyes softening again, a sad smile on her face as she cupped his chin and tipped it up so she could lean down and press a kiss to his full lips.

"Zen...open those eyes for me." She breathed against his lips and he stirred, drawing in a deep breath, eyes fluttering open still blurred and hazy.

"I need to purify out what they put in you…" She said softly.

"Shima?" He breathed in confusion.

Shimako drew a sharp breath, she loved when he called her that….she was a high priestess, strong, her magic was potent and her control over it was why Lady Hishiko had chosen her to bond with Zen. She kept a hard hold on her emotions though...because if Lady Hishiko suspected Shimako was in love with her charge...the Mother Seer would have the bond broken and put Zen with a different Celestial Magic user.

She couldn't help herself, it had taken so little time, watching the man work, recover, argue with Hestor, fight for Heastor, stand right in the face of the Mother seer herself and tell her off, demanding she ease up her hold on his friend, demanding she NOT try to control him or himself, he'd even fought for Shimako, argued, gotten his father to argue with the Mother seer about letting Shimako leave Stella. He was tall, handsome, passionate, and she could feel his emotions through the bond they shared, the honesty, sincerity of them all, she'd not stood a chance, her heart was and always would be his, but nobody could know that...the Mother Seer saw too damned much.

She leaned in again, covering his mouth with hers and breathing into him, pushing magic into him carefully and when she pulled back she was satisfied at seeing clear amethyst eyes come to hers.

"Shima…" He frowned slightly, confused and she smiled at him.

"It's ok, I...I can't stay….but tell your brothers all of you were drugged last night?" She insisted and he nodded.

"I owe you a thank you don't I?" He said uncertainly and she smiled again this time much more wickedly.

"Oh I gave you a bath, I got my thanks. Now Loke give that to your Princess and don't you even think about with holding it or I'll make a damn rug out of you." The mage said, sliding to her feet.

"You're leaving? You...you just got here...didn't you?" Zen shook his head trying to remember.

"I can't stay long.I told you...I shouldn't even be here right now but I felt the bond go lax, they'll miss me in about 30 minutes." She said.

"Than give me that?" He asked and she stopped,her smile a little crooked, he hadn't asked her to stay before…

She nodded and he pushed himself to his feet, stepping out of the tub and snatched a towel.

"Give me a minute to get dressed...then...fuck...I...I guess maybe go somewhere we could sit down? I need to eat something...would like to have breakfast with you but…" He sighed, shoving both his hands up and through his damp hair in frustration.

He wanted to sit down, have breakfast with the woman he'd been bonded to and fucking talk with her without half of Stella hanging over their shoulders and she didn't have the fucking time to do that.

"Zen...we can have breakfast in my kitchen, I've got a fridge full of food...you said a while ago your Dads chef was teaching you to cook, want to show me? Not much sexier than a man making a woman a meal." She said softly and he smiled then.

"I'd like that." He agreed, and hurried to his pack, pulling out clothes, making sure they would be alright for Stella and Shimako shooed Loke off with a dark threatening look, letting Virgo finish her task while she waited for Zen.

"Please let yer Princess know Zen will be with me for a bit. I will make sure he is teleported back here when we are finished." She told the maid when she was done and Virgo bowed and vanished.

Turning she smiled,Zen Standing waiting for her in black slacks shirt and a vest, one thing was certain, if he did choose her...she would always have a strong handsome man on her arm that looked damn good no matter what clothes he wore. He reached out to her and she took his hand, gladly stepping into his arms, loving the way peace...comfort...sweet calm and silence came to her the moment she was close to him.

In the next moment the couple was gone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy stared at the card...tears forming in her eyes but she wasn't sad….she was furious.

"Proof Angels can be drugged chained and fucked to my hearts content. Look carefully at your Morning Stars inner left thigh...just so you know, if his brother hadn't served so well, I'd have had him too while you laid passed out on the bed not two feet away. The honey was especially delicious."

Lucy looked at Kaleb who pressed his lips together and undid his jeans, once he was out of them he put his left foot up on the bench at the foot of the bed and Lucys hand slid over his smooth tan skin, stopping at the lipstick mark magically staining his skin on the inside of his left thigh...Gods...she'd touched him...there was no way she hadn't with as high as that mark was…

Kaleb growled, curling a lip in disgust and his hand lit, fire white and almost blinding licking over his fingers as he slid them over the mark and wiped it away, the magic hissing as it was dispelled.

"Who did this?" Lucy looked hard at Loke who grit his teeth.

"We...we saw Kaleb roll over on his back just after you two passed out, even saw his left leg fall off the edge of the bed...but we never saw anyone in the viewing pool Princess…" He admitted. Whoever had done it, set that mark on Kaleb, had made themselves invisible...not a tremendously hard spell, a lot of magic types could master it. Still...this person had come into the room with their Princess passed out, drugged, and her mate who should have been immune to that sort of thing, drugged and passed out too.

The door opened and Cana and Rowan came in, Canas eyes flying wide at finding Lucy sitting on the bed, Kaleb in a shirt and underwear with a foot beside Lucys hip and Lucys hand resting right by the mans package.

"Lu...uh...we could come back...thought you were ready to go down to breakfast" Cana chuckled but her mirth died when she saw Lucys face.

"Someone...drugged us, all of us...Zen was unable to wake up out of it without Shimakos help...he's with her right now, but they left...this…" She held the note out while Kaleb retrieved his jeans and got dressed again.

Cana glared at the note, Rowan growling reading over her shoulder.  
Cristoff was standing, having come in not long after Lucy had found the mark on Kaleb...they had found a similar on on the inside of Cristoffs thigh. He frowned then stepped forward, hands flaring over Kalebs chest, at first the big slayer just frowned but then his eyes narrowed.

"Found it...fuck...it's some sort of mineral mixed with biological and magical elements...really complex, all of its naturally occurring and individually not toxic...just affect producing…" He shook his head growling again.

"I can negate each affect but there are dozens and taking down each one would take time and concentration…" He admitted. Concentration he wouldn't have if he was drugged too.

"Can you block them? Maybe create...shit...Cobra...we need to see if him and his team can join us." Kaleb said and Cristoff nodded.

"Sad to say...we need protection against whoever the fuck this is." He said and Kaleb nodded.

"It's unlikely it has anything to do with our job here, so I say we continue with that, just get Cobra and his team here...as insurance...with them here we can have them working on this issue while we finish the job we're here for." He said and Lucy nodded, standing and getting her com out so she could call Cobra.

The Poison Slayer would be able to figure out just what they had been hit with and hopefully how to counteract it if it was passed to them again, and she rather liked the idea of him, Vander and Presca, who all were very good at protection and guard work, watching over them.

Whoever this bitch was...Lucy was going to find her and make sure she never touched anyone she loved ever again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Three hours, words were measured, calculated, the underlying hostility between Sydelle and Hestor was abundant. Sydelle a true Dark Celestial Summoner, Hestor fighting for all his worth NOT to become one and Sydelle far to amused at his fight.

It took all he was worth for Hestor not to snatch Ma'ats keys to his chest and cry when Sydelle handed it over. Manuke stood while the woman circled him, running her hand over his chest and right between his legs, the man not reacting to her fondling him made her smile.

"Enough here to please those scheduled to fuck him, like Tenshi...your family has nice dicks Hestor, I may yet find a way to negotiate getting my hands on yours some time." she said harshly and Hestor pressed his lips together, narrowing his eyes.

"4 women, only 4, you promise it, and that he will be returned to us completely unharmed after he has serviced them." He said firmly.

"Yes...I agree, I promise." Sydelle said, grimacing when the magic locked that promise into place, even as a Dark mage...she had to obey certain rules for her magic or she would loose it.

"Farron." Hester said, proud his voice didn't shake, his cold steel blue eyes searching again for the Ambassador.

Sydelle waved a hand and two women stepped through a portal, holding a drooping blonde between them. Farron was...pale, thin...his normally shining honey blonde hair a mess and he was naked and stank of sex and drugs, there were scars on his wrists and ankles, angry welts oozing blood and puss and he had teeth marks just….all over him.

"His handling was never something we made a deal about...so..the women I allowed to use him did get a little...rough...but he'll heal." Sydelle scoffed and Farron was dropped, the man crashing to the deck of the ship unable to stand, too weak to even let out a sound and Hestor glowered at the women.

"GO, Xiao will be meeting you to collect Manuke in 4 days, that is all the time you are allowed and you will promise NOW that he will be handled with care and respect fitting his station as a HIgh Priest of the God Anubis." Hestor snarled and Sydelle smirked

"I promise." She chuckled not reacting to the magic this time, just sliding her hand through Manukes silver hair before her women walked him through the portal to the Joyan ship.

"Nice doing business with you as always Hestor...you're so...good...to your One." She smirked as she left and Hestor almost collapsed as he realized she knew...KNEW Farron was his only chance at his One...that she had….absolutely...done all of this JUST to torture him through Farron...dragged out keeping the man...made sure he was...in this state...all because she hated Hestor and wanted him to hurt...Farron had suffered...so damned much...because of him.

He didn't collapse though, rushing forward instead, hands sliding over filthy skin that lacked the sunkissed healthy glow it usually had, pushing dull dirty blonde hair back as Xiao barked for healers that came hurrying forward.

The pale blue eyes that met his were dull, dazed, heavily drugged and Hestor held himself together with a lot of effort, silently following the healers as Farron was lifted and carried to the ships infirmary.

He stood silent, watched stoically as the healers worked, holy healers of the temple of Mehturt, strong, and it took them hours, the ship already pulling into port by the time they started backing away, talking about Farron needing to be bathed, that he had to eat soon…

"I'll care for him...if he'll let me...everything, I will do it personally." He said firmly, clutching Ma'ats key, knowing he had to contract the spirit and soon but right now….nothing, not even his own damned sanity mattered as much as seeing Farron cared for.

The healers were nodding, looking at Xiao uncertainly and the man nodded once and they all silenced and left.

"I will have him carried to your quarters cousin. If he accepts your care...you will be left to privacy." Xiao said softly and Hestor nodded, lips trembling with the effort of holding his emotions in check.

"Yes...please." He said and Xiao waved a hand as the ship finally docked. Two large men moved and lifted Farron onto a litter carrying him out of the infirmary and off the ship. Hestor following behind them and Xiao behind Hestor, neither saying a word but Xiaos sharp looks had all eyes turning away from them as they boarded a carriage and rode to the Temple.

It was past dark when they arrived, and they went in as they had left the ship, without a word, Farron finally eased into a carefully prepared bath, Hestor shedding his clothes and climbing into it, summoning Abraxis, the spirit silent, helping him handle the unconscious man as Xiao and the others left and closed the doors behind them.

Hestor worked diligently, gently washing every inch of the man, not letting even his spirit do more than help hold him. He patiently washed and detangled the silky blonde hair, ignoring the tears that ran from his eyes intermittently as he worked, washed the scarred wrists and ankles.

He dressed Farron in silks and Abraxis helped him carry the man to his bed and then stood

"You must contract Ma'at...my brother will stabilize you…" He said firmly as Hestor sat on the edge of the bed staring at Farrons sleeping face.

He stood...and did exactly that, not three feet from the bed, the elegant male spirit looking sympathetically over at Farron and then his new keyholder before he bowed and vanished with Abraxis to go settle the sisters. Hestor felt it...the balancing...the warm creeping through the cold...the voices dulling, all of it...but he didn't damn well care right then, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching a shaking hand to brush drying blonde hair from a handsome face.

He fell apart then, falling forward on Farrons chest and sobbing, guilt and pain and fear tearing apart his tenuous hold on his emotions.

"I will….make it right." He rasped, "I promise...I swear with all I am...I will Make it RIGHT." He said more firmly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N was listening to BTS…."Make it Right" as I've been writing Hestor these last few chapters...it's his song. Thank you so much to everyone taking the time and effort to leave reviews and send PMs...they really do keep me coming back to this.


	29. Chapter 29 Still there

A/N this took forever to edit, rewrite and get to the point I liked how it flowed. I apologize for the wait, we all know just how crazy life is right now. I hope everyone is staying safe at home and keeping that distance up. The lives you save could very well be the lives of those you wish you could be close to right now...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chad Airesha was a fun loving sort of man, successful, wealthy, in his late 50s he was still handsome and rose smiling to greet them when the group of White Sea Mages came into his office.

His eyes bugged and he froze midway through reaching for Lucys hand.

"Master Kaleb! I...I wasn't expecting you would come personally!" The man said.

"I talked him into it, my other team mate couldn't make it so I got him to fill in. I'm Lucy." Lucy introduced herself, Kaleb smiling as Lucy took the mans hand and shook it.

"My friends, Cana and her fiance Rowan, Cristoff and Zen. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Airesha, and we're grateful of your generosity with the hotel rooms, how can we help you?" Lucy asked.

Kaleb kept his humor in check, watching Mr. Airesha blink in amazement as the lovely blonde took over leaving the imposing Guildmaster standing to her side silent. It was Lucys mission, she was right,he was just here because she'd asked him to fill in for Gajeel, Zen was filling in for Emzadi, right now, Lucy was their leader, not him.

"I...well...it's a pleasure to meet you all as well, and no trouble at all, I apologize for making you wait. The job...yes...well, about 5 miles up the beach is where we're planning to develop the amusement park. It's a perfect location, lots of solid rock, the beach ends and gives way to it, we can build rides that utilize the natural topography and everything about the area just lends itself to the design and size we want for it all. The locals are ready to go, eager to work and create the place, it will bring more people to the area, jobs, everyone is very excited about it but we've hit a...problem." He said, sitting on the front of his desk and crossing his arms over his flower printed short sleeve shirt.

"Ok…" Lucy prompted and he looked at her then Kaleb then back at Lucy.

"Well...magic, we aren't sure what kind, I've had some mage friends come to have a look and they just got all woozy and sick and said the pressure, the magic field was too much for them to investigate." He sighed.

"Now, mind you, none of them were very strong to begin with, they aren't even guilded, but they made me realize I needed strong help. We can't get machinery anywhere near the area, it just dies, Lacrimas go haywire, nothing seems to work. So, I'm hiring you to find out what it is and, if possible, put an end to it so we can move forward with our plans." Mr. Airesha said.

Lucy nodded pulling out her tablet from her bag and with a tap she brought up a map of the area "Can you show me on here where the issue is exactly?" She asked and Mr. Airesha circled an area for them, apologizing for his lack of good specifics.

Once they got a time frame of events and the names of the mages who had visited for their client the group left the office and headed back to the hotel.

"So I need to get Grandpa Crux doing research on this area, see if there's some sort of significant event or something that happened here." Lucy said.

"I'll contact Thane and have him get in touch with the mages, get better detailed accounts of what they experienced." Kaleb offered.

"Zen and I can go out there and check it out." Cristoff added.

"Uh yeah, that would be a NO, shit Cris, you guys get drugged, Zen gets used...granted he went into it willingly, you get a threatening note letting you know whoever did the shit is now targeting Kaleb and you plan to split up not two days later?" Cristoff snapped his head to the side finding Vander, Cobra and Presca had stepped likely out of the shadows and joined them as they walked toward the hotel down the picturesque little streets of town.

"Kalebs with Lucy,and while they did drug me the angel wings on the card were a pretty good indicator they're after Kaleb and Zen, I was collateral." Cristoff growled.

He didn't like at all that he hadn't sniffed at those drinks a little more, he'd let his guard down, and, his kin had drank them, his dragon was still bristling about that failure.

He wouldn't drop his guard again, and Vander wasn't the only one in the family with skill in guard and protection work, Cristoff was almost as often called to accompany his father and oldest brother on diplomatic missions for protection, he was good at it. In fact, after Christmas, he had been asked to accompany Farron and Freed to Attla for a week.

"Ok, but your asses are ours to guard, Kalebs orders, besides, with this being a magic pressure and energy issue, Prescas the best one to send to check it out, him and Kaleb since Kaleb can create those fucking fields." Vander returned.

"I need you to go over what you detected in the shit they hit you guys with after I get back from visiting the club you guys went to with Vander and snooping around." Cobra put in.

He wasn't happy at all, none of them were, pissed him right the fuck off someone had drugged Tink and his new family. He'd never had family before, closest he'd ever come was the Oracion Seis and Crime Sorciere and that shit had been messed up on it's own special level.

Now though, he had a father in Arman, the patriarch of the Pradesh family checked in with him and Vander on a regular basis, when they were in Pelerno he insisted they come to the house for dinner or meet him in the city for lunch, and Cobra heard the mans soul as clear as he knew Arman heard his, Arman cared about him, embraced he and Vanders relationship, and sincerely wanted to be part of their lives. Hell, Cobra wasn't even dreading Christmas, which was now two weeks away, he'd found gifts for everyone, with Tink and Xallys help, and was actually looking forward to a few days at the family estate with great food, his new family and his mate. He loved what he'd found for Vander, knew that the man would love it, hell, he was already in love with it himself.

He'd gotten Vander a few things, including a ring, Arman had finally talked him into it, the man was a master negotiator and Cobra consoled himself in the knowledge if Arman could get Attlans to stop chopping each other to bits over their endless religious differences, he could talk his sons mate into proposing and making their union official across the board.

"I don't have a last name...I got nothin to give him Arman." He'd gruffed when Arman had mentioned it again a couple of weeks ago.

"You can take our name Erik, and call me Dad for the lights sake, you're my son now ceremonies and paperwork or not." The Ambassador had said firmly, completely immune to Eriks narrow eyed look.

He'd discovered like Lucy his mate wasn't poor, in fact, of the Pradesh family, Vander was right up there with his father and oldest brothers in wealth. His time working for the Steel Council as a Bloodhunter had paid very well and, having shrewd investors in his family more than happy to give him advice, Vander had done very well. His penthouse near the guild was fucking amazing, with a view of the Grass Sea and all the privacy even Cobras antisocial heart could want.

They were based at the Pelerno guild because of it, Cobra loved the Penthouse, liked being up high with the views and the privacy and quiet. The gourmet kitchen, massive terrace where he could grow his favorite plants and huge master bedroom complete with a "Play area" Vander had set up just beautifully also helped. Gods he loved getting his mate up on that x-frame and Vander had a wonderful toy collection.

Both of them got serious thrills out of pleasing the other and got into these one up sort of competitions, however, in spite of managing to get Cobras legs to give out once, Vander had not been able to get his Dragon to pass out from a blowjob, but then...neither had Cana ever gotten Cristoff to that point and now that she was with Rowan...who was a professional Dom when not working in the gardens...it was looking doubtful she'd manage that.

The pair eyed each other as everyone walked into the hotel and chose to use the hotels cafe to sit down, grab drinks and discuss their plans. Vander dropping down into the seat beside Cana and leaning against her grinning.

"So, has Rowan lost touch with the waking world after one of your best BJs?" He asked, never one to beat around the bush when he was after something and the idea of Rowan Drayke succumbing on that level made Vanders wicked heart just purr.

Cana smirked at the handsome young mage, narrowing her eyes. "I've only been making a concerted effort for a couple of weeks,I'm making distinct progress, almost got him to collapse to his knees in the shower this morning." She said reaching to brush Vanders wayward locks out of his eyes.

"Yeah? Hmm, we're close then...Cobra hit his knees day before yesterday, gave me some insight into where I need to have my hands and just how hard I need to squeeze with my lips." Vander said as if they were discussing how to fold a napkin right.

"I alternate, pressure from my lips then pushing the shaft into the roof of my mouth as it reaches the head so I can get my tongue underneath." Cana replied and Vander pursed his lips nodding.

"Doesn't reduce his sensitivity? I was taught using the roof of the mouth was for the first few minutes to help increase their stamina because it reduces how sensitive they are, now admittedly, Erik refuses Sudehpah sessions so he's inexperienced with blowjobs but you know how sucking a man off is." He shrugged and Cana nodded solemnly.

"Funny, I'd have thought being in possession of a cock you'd be better at handling them." She smirked at him and Vander grinned.

"Alas, I can not practice technique on myself so I have to rely on feedback and often my subject is too adled afterward to give me a good bit of information."He observed as the waitress came to take their orders.

"So…" Lucy cleared her throat pointedly,snickers all around the table as Vander and Cana both looked at her with absolutely sincere innocence on their faces.

"I've asked Grandpa Crux to research the area, I think Vander is right, Presca should go to the area where the magic field is with Kaleb and I while Vander and Cobra work with Cris, Rowan, Cana and Zen on the other problem." She said firmly.

"Sounds like the plan." Cobra agreed and once they had finished their drinks they split up to head out and get going on their tasks. Lucy blinked in amazement when she came out of the hotel about 20 minutes later to find Kaleb and Presca, who had gone to arrange transportation while Lucy checked in with Freed and set him on the research task as well.

The two men stood outside the hotel holding the reins of a couple of horses, beautiful horses, and they were horses too, not grass runners, goslers or anything else, elegant beautiful horses.

Presca held a slender bay and, not surprising, Kaleb held the reins to a big gray mare. Lucy smiled, walking up to the animal and running her hand over the silky smooth neck.

"Where's mine?" She asked arching a brow.

"Well, neither of us knew if you knew how to ride, so, I figured we would share." Kaleb told her and Lucy smiled "Good...I have no fucking idea how to ride one, I always wanted to but Father said it wasn't something I needed to know." Lucy admitted. She had always resented that, among other things, all of her little socialite friends had known how to ride, gotten lessons, their families kept a few horses and they had stables at the Konzern but no, her father had given her a disgusted look every time she had asked.

She liked horses, she liked the grass runners too. Kaleb slid his hands onto her hips, smiling down at her "I'll teach you myself when we get back to White sea, I have three Grass runners and Father keeps both runners and horses at the estate, if you want to learn to ride...you should, it's like nothing else." He told her, lifting her into the saddle then swinging up behind her and Lucy smiled, leaning into him, already loving this.

They walked the horses to the beach and kept slow until they got past where most of the tourists were then Presca surged past them, his bay churning up the sand and lashing its long black tail as it shot by them, the Energy mage blowing them a cheeky kiss.

"Hold onto her mane." Kaleb growled and Lucy grabbed a fistful of silky thick mane just as Kalebs heels closed on their mare and the big gray surged forward, galloping after Presca Lucys eyes flying wide and a delighted giggle leaving her. Kalebs arms were snug around her as the horses charged along the beach, the mare was bigger, had longer legs than Prescas lithe bay, but the little bay was fast, so they closed the distance but couldn't pass the grinning energy mage.

When they slowed back to a walk Lucy was all grins, smoothing her wind whipped hair and patting the snorting still somewhat dancing and ready for more mares sweaty neck.

"Ok...that was awesome…" Lucy said brightly and Presca laughed

"First gallop on a good horse is always a thrill, we did some tough negotiating to get these two. Once Kaleb teaches you to ride we should all do a trip out on the sea on grass runners, galloping a beach is amazing, galloping the grass sea? A whole next level of fun." He proclaimed.

"Our family owns some good ones, I have three at the stables in White Sea...one I think would be a good first Runner for you Sunrise." Kaleb said nuzzling into Lucys disheveled hair and kissing her neck sending a shiver through her.

"So you'd be game? I was going to ask Van, my cousin wants to go camping on one of the islands, Beztise will be coming within range soon of Pelerno and you know what that means." Presca grinned at him and Kaleb smiled, hugging Lucy into him.

"Ok, enlighten me you two." She prodded and smiled seeing Presca bring his bay closer to them, he was smiling more than she usually saw him doing, being on a horse suited the man.

"The roaming islands that float the Grass Sea follow a sort of circular tide caused by the plant life that actually moves, certain varieties of the plants that make up the surface of the Sea prefer colder weather so, the plants sort of...migrate, those that prefer cooler temperatures and those that prefer warmer seek those things so the sea is ever moving, the islands rest on top of the woven plant surface so they get pulled along for the ride. Beztise is a market island with the only distillery on the sea, the people who live on it are the ones who make Boscan Spiced golden rum, specifically, Bezra Gold. when the island comes near Pelerno the city hosts the Wine and Spirits festival and this year, that will be happening at New Years with all the New Years festivities." Presca told her brightly.

Lucy sucked in a breath at the mention of Berza Gold, that liquor cost 850K jewel per bottle. It was one of her fathers favorites, some places would take that in trade for just about anything, in Dawn City you could buy a nice house in exchange for a bottle of it.

"New Years is bigger than Christmas here in Bosco, it means more to us all, the beginning of a new year, rebirth, renewal, a celebration of life and love." Kaleb said, lips by her ear.

Lucy smiled, leaning into him more. Emzadi and Xally had already filled her and Cana in on Boscan New Years. The family would be celebrating in the Baths at the Guild branch in Pelerno since they would all already be in town for Christmas.

Nobody but the mages working on rebuilding the baths had seen how the renovations and restoration was going, not even Kaleb, trusting his people to make them even better than they had been before they would be open again to Guild and guild member family for the first time on New Years eve. So it was where Kaleb was expected to be.

Arman had already declared he was taking over the large guest quarters in the Guildmasters home on top of the branch and had even arranged for Mr. Elan and his wife to take over the mansions kitchen and prepare a New Years feast for the family, in addition to getting to enjoy the festivities themselves within the Guild.

Getting to enjoy New Years within the Guild was a huge thing Lucy had discovered, invitations were usually coveted but this year, unless a relative or spouse, only Guild Members would be permitted on the Guild Grounds, and Freed and Romino had already been working with Vander, Presca and a team of mages Freed had selected to update and improve the ward and protection network the Guild already had.

Kaleb had been working at it as well at White Seas headquarters, expanding the guild management system network so now the system could push through the walls of every room, every part of the massive Guild facilities, through the ground and rock itself creating protection fields, alarm systems, enabling a variety of mages he had selected to run the new system to see through it and channel their magic through it so they could catch someone trying to sneak onto the grounds anywhere. It wasn't done yet, Kaleb still had a good bit of work to do with it, but if it was successful at headquarters, he planned to implement it into every Guild Branch.

So Lucy had already been shopping for New Years gifts, since it was part of the custom of Bosco to give the people you loved a gift that would bring them happiness in the New Year.

"It's usually happy gifts honestly, something fun, even if you know the person would never use it, if it makes them laugh, smile...even cringe when they open it? You're good." Emzadi had told her. For bold things, Lucy had learned Emzadi and Vander were the finest shopping companions, and going out with both of them together? Well, she had to toughen up on her tolerance for embarrassing situations if she did that because the two siblings fed off each other and as bold and unreserved as Vander was, Emzadi was his female match, bring Bickslow in and sweet Gods, it was lucky the Citadel didn't send knights to intervene.

Xally had become Lucys closest friend next to Cana though, the sweet natured water mage had a heart of gold and a wicked side that was set nicely at about the same level as Lucys. If she wanted a calm day of girl fun, Xally was who she sought out, she could relax in Xallys company, certain that even if a sexy man walked up and propositioned her, Xally wouldn't rush off to someplace private to indulge, of course...now that Emzadi was mated, that little bit of her usual behavior would be gone. Lucy knew Gajeel, he wouldn't share his gorgeous blonde mate with anyone.

She stilled a little, her hand sliding back to touch Kalebs thigh where it pressed up against hers in the saddle. She didn't share either, no...Kaleb was hers, she'd prayed her whole life for the kind of love she had found with him. Their relationship was so strong, so fulfilling to her, she was happier than she had ever been, felt strong and beautiful and certain with Kaleb, looked to the future with immense hope now, worries about where she would end up, being alone, being forgotten, not being good enough...all of that was in her past and she knew it was because of Kaleb, her new team and White Sea.

She had grown in Fairy Tail, discovered who she wanted to be, built foundations for herself she could grow from, but ultimately, when it came to really soaring into who she wanted to be, her "friends" in Fairy Tail had failed her, abandoned her when she had needed them most. She forgave them that, well...all but Natsu, she doubted she would ever forgive him for the level of abandonment he had put her through, but she had learned what real friends did when you fell, they held on to you, were there supporting you, day by day, week by week, not resenting the time you needed to get back to where you could pick yourself up.

Kaleb had been that for her, the rock she clung to, and he still was and damn it...she was NOT going to let some psychotic bitch mess with what she had waited and fought so long for. She did not share, no woman could touch him….the thought that some woman had been between his legs, had pressed a kiss that high up on the inside of the thigh she was now touching...it made Lucys blood boil. She had been there too, on the same bed while some woman had….touched him...Gods only knew how much they had too, what they had done, Loke said he'd laid on his back for a good hour before he had rolled over onto his belly and then she had snuggled up to him and ended up laying on top of him.

Since then she'd pretty much used him as a body pillow, even asleep making sure she was holding on to what she cared most about. She'd also informed her spirits that she expected them to wake her if they sensed anyone coming near her and Kaleb while they slept. She was thinking of training herself to keep the hounds out at night, they could watch over she and Kaleb while they slept until this threat was dealt with.

She was almost certain it was Angel, the promise Sorrano had made to her, the way she had said she wanted her to suffer, she couldn't imagine who else it could be. Sting and Rogue had long since collected Yukino and returned to Fiore and Lucy knew Yukino had felt horrible about her involvement in all of that.

She had a family to protect damn it. Zen, Cris, Bickslow, Farron, Vander Xally and Emzadi were...her family now. White Sea was her guild. Arman, such a steady strong example of what she wanted to become too, someone anyone could turn to and rely on...Arman loved his family and was so proud of them all.

Arman was, he was immensely proud of his son Zen too, that he had survived, endured, was still a good man with a great heart and all the drive and determination of any of their family, all undiminished by a lifetime of slavery, they were all amazed by Zens resilience, but to Zen, he had done nothing in his life worth being proud of, he had killed hundreds of people who didn't want to die, had been a tool for men who deserved nothing from anyone, to Zen, he had a lot to make up for, to atone for,and he mourned his inability to get right into that as soon as his chains had come off.

Zen didn't accept it wasn't his fault, he didn't accept that his need to adjust, his need for an education was a valid thing he had to give time to, to him it was weakness, and nobody, not Arman, not his brothers, not Lucy, nobody, could convince him otherwise. It was the way that family was, a strong need to improve, to help, to be there for people no matter what, Zen had it even though he hadn't grown up in it. Lucy saw it, thanks to her own version of the magic her mate wielded so well, she knew the emotions at play, knew the biggest most powerful and frequent things Zen thought about.

She was adjusting to that, Kalebs magic within her, the power boost she had gotten from mating with him had even Loke reeling a little, they would still sometimes, upon her first draw of Kalebs power during a fight, get a little power drunk when Kaleb opened up and Lucy started freely drawing from him. That and the ability to perceive what others were thinking, feeling, if the thoughts and feelings were powerful, she picked them up now and was learning how to give "feedback" Kaleb called it, where she would push her natural tendency to soothe, to comfort toward people hurting or upset.

Kaleb strongly encouraged her in that too. "Your heart is...immense Lucy, your capacity to comfort, to soothe, it's on the level that Cristoff has and that's not a small thing, in his case he uses his aura and magic to help that way, you, you've taken mindbending and it's become something….unique in you, something special to you that only you could do. Your desire to help when people are hurting...its exceptional, amazing, it's the light you shine so brightly, and the magic has adapted to that greatness in you, so we need to work toward you pushing the comfort, your concern, soothing, back along the line you receive from people. I've never managed to read and perceive emotion like you do, I've got a more analytical mind, that you can master this...I don't doubt it, and you'll make it your own, we'll make sure of that." He'd told her.

So she was working on that, and felt Zens pain, his confusion, how much he was struggling with everything. He didn't deserve all he was dealing with. She got almost nothing from Shimako, she liked the woman, she sincerely did, and she'd seen Shimako watch Zen, seen her with Zen,it was clear the woman had feelings for the Archangel mage, that she wanted him, wanted more with him, there was always this yearning in her eyes, this sad longing now, and Lucy wanted to help, but had no idea how. She knew Shimako was part of the conflict Zen was dealing with, a chunk of his confusion belonged to the silver haired beauty but Shimako was around so little, could apparently only visit Bosco for a painfully brief amount of time and that added to Zens pain, as if the man needed more.

Since he'd returned she'd felt tidal waves of it, pain, confusion, a struggle over whatever he and Xiao or Shimako had talked about happening inside the man and he wouldn't go into details about it, said he had a lot of thinking to do and left it at that.

Kaleb had been firmly against her pushing him too, she knew her mate caught a lot more details than she did, heard the thoughts better than she did since her perceptions were tangled with the emotions she was receiving, and she'd learned while her mate would tell her almost everything, didn't hide things she should know from her, when it came to the private thoughts of others, Kaleb honored privacy and would not share things like that with her unless they involved her somehow.

"Your desire to help feeds a natural drive to meddle my love, and while I think your desire to help is admirable and never want you to feel you shouldn't, I won't help you meddle in anything that I feel doesn't involve you. I love you, I love how you are, but Zen has to handle this, there are things he has to sort out for himself, choices nobody can help him with that he has to make." Kaleb had told her and Lucy had sighed, tried intermittently since to get her stubborn mate to give in and let her meddle, but Kaleb just smiled that knowing indulgent smile of his at her and changed the subject now.

Sitting now in front of him, snug against his body, the rocking motion of the horse walked making their bodies move so nicely against each other was both soothing and arousing at the same time, she could just turn around, wrap her legs around his hips and let the horses movement do all the work….

_Damn it...I was trying very hard not to think about that_… Kalebs voice in her head growled at her and she grinned feeling him against the top of her tailbone, the subtle shift that told her her little imaginings were triggering him just as much as her in spite of his determined focus on the job at hand. He was hers...she adored him, he'd become her world, the thought of someone trying to get between them...trying to touch him...take him from her...it made her furious and at the same time, made every bit of contact with him that much more necessary.

"We will have to go riding alone some time when we aren't on a job...a Grassrunners movement...mmmm, perfect for what you have in mind…" Kaleb whispered in her ear and Lucy sighed, smiling again and wriggling a bit, just enough he growled and nipped her neck.

"Stop it, wicked woman, or I'll make us late by turning you around and doing just what you have in mind right in front of Presca." He warned and she knew he meant it, and blushed, the idea of Presca being right beside them as Kaleb turned her around and started fucking her on the back of a horse….Gods...as thrilling at it was embarrassing to imagine.

"There...I feel it…" Presca announced and all play, all distraction was immediately shoved aside by both of the mages on the gray mare.

Kaleb reached out, chiding himself for getting so distracted by his mates wicked ideas. He felt it too, magic pressure and he frowned.

"It's not defensive…" He said and when he felt Lucy attempt what he was doing he bolstered her, sliding his own magic alongside hers so hers could focus and ride his right into what he had found. She gasped at the sensation and the way she suddenly felt the field, felt how Kaleb formed his own magic, creating his own version of the pressure field.

"It's a detection spell...detecting intrusion, but not meant to ward off or attack...and...its old...Kaleb...this is a really really old spell…" Presca said pulling the Bay up and dismounting. The tied their horses to a large tree just up from the beachline and continued on foot right up to the edge of the field.

Presca could feel the whole of the spell and it covered a large area, no wonder the construction teams couldn't move around out here, this had to cover a good square mile and it's edges, what held it in place, the signature was...old...had an age to it that made it clear it was being driven by an object not a living thing.

"We have to get to the center, whatever is maintaining this will be there." Kaleb said firmly.

"Should we call in the others?" Presca asked, ever the one to go with the cautious approach.

"Do you sense life, living magic signatures?" Kaleb asked and Presca narrowed his eyes, sifting through what all he was feeling he nodded.

"I do, but they're dormant, two signatures that have magic though they are not participating in the maintenance of this field nor does prodding it send anything to them." He replied and Kaleb pushed into his head making the man suck in a breath, following how Presca was filtering and following his lead to the two signatures where kaleb left him at the surface and delved into the two living things. Dormant was the right word...they were dormant, no thoughts moving, and he felt no thinking things anywhere within the field.

"You're right, I say we investigate, we're here, I have a good beat on how to open a hole in the field for us to pass through safely, it's about ten feet thick, once through it I can let it close behind us and link to it so it lets us know if anyone else shows up, let whoever designed this, help us figure it all out safely." Kaleb said.

Presca nodded, pulling out his com and dialing Vander.

"Yo, desperately in need of our indispensable expertise yet?" Vander replied and Presca rolled his eyes.

"Letting you know we're at the field, leaving our horses outside since they won't want to get near it, Kalebs confident he can open it and get us inside, it's device driven not living magic so we're going inside the field to see what we can learn and I wasn't sure our coms would be able to get a signal out or in so letting you know we're heading in, two life signatures inside the field, both dormant not linked to it, so I guess if you don't hear back…" He shrugged and Vander chuckled.

"I'll know you fucked up choosing to go in there. Ok, we'll give you two hours, if I don't hear from you in two hours, I'm coming out there with the others." Vander replied.

"The field is ten feet thick Van, covers a square mile, if you come out here, be aware, you pop out inside the field you're gonna have a bad day." Kaleb said.

"Link me big bro, it shouldn't block your telepathy, I've walked through all sorts of shit and not had that falter." Vander returned and Kaleb smiled.

"Already done, I have Cris, Cobra and Cana too. Talk to you soon." Kaleb returned and dropped Lucys hand, opening both his hands and Lucy watched a magic circle form in the brilliant silvery white that was Kalebs magic.

As his magic built she grit her teeth and her ears popped under the pressure, Kalebs magic...when the Wizard Saint brought it strongly, never failed to impress her.

He formed two circles, one on the outside one inside and Lucy watched in wonder as they moved toward each other, passed through each other and then hovered, creating a neat tunnel through the field and doing so without disrupting it.

"Move, I can't keep this stable for long." Kaleb prompted, and they hurried through the tunnel in through the field.

Once past the second magic circle they all three stopped.

From outside the land looked untouched, normal, with overgrown grass here and there, scattered trees, nothing significant, but, once they were inside, the 20 some foot high rock that held open a cave that dipped down underground came into view.

"Ok, add illusion to that fields list of duties." Kaleb said quietly. They headed straight for the mouth of the cave, it was strange, no birds, nothing, even the sound of the waves on the nearby beach was muffled inside the field.

"Master Kaleb, I'd prefer to take the lead." Presca said quietly and Kaleb nodded, biting back a sigh. His guild valued their leader, and it wasn't unusual at all anymore for members to take steps to assure he was safe, shielded, without being asked. In all honesty, he was by a good margin the strongest mage in White Sea and he worked hard to remain that way, on missions with his team he had to remind his team members from time to time to stop treating him like their Guildmaster and remember he was part of the team, not some treasured object to be protected at all costs.

Still his attire, the jewelry, everything was about his guild, the people and their pride in being a part of White Sea. Lucy told him often that he was the strength of his guilds spirit, when he was strong and looked the part of the impressive guildmaster, his mages felt safe, proud, happy to be where they were. It was all things his predecessor had said a lot too, and Grenlow being a somewhat course looking burly man, had looked almost comical at times in the white leather and jewelry his guild wanted him in.

Right now though, Kaleb was in dark jeans and a black button down with a black vest over it, all mageweave laced for some protection while working, his own magic was capable of shredding the clothes off of him, so he had to wear the special weaves Elluris specialized in crafting for the magical community.

The moved silent, limiting their conversation to the mental link when they had a comment to make, following the mildly steep descent of the narrowed passage into the dark of the earth, Presca using a hovering glowing light ball to guide their way.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hestor stirred a little, he had gone weeks with almost no sleep, the pressure of the Keys coupled with guilt, pain, worry, anxiety over everything and just pure black raw depression had tormented him around the clock and allowed him little rest unless he passed out from exhaustion.

He'd slept though, and woke warm to the soft scent of cinnamon, his fingers curled and felt silk and he opened his eyes in surprise, suddenly realizing he had arms around him, his eyes locking with eyes the color of a summer sky and he froze, fear,guilt, all of it rushing in under the gaze of the man who had suffered so much for him.

"Good morning...how do you feel?" He managed, grateful he was laying down, grateful Farron hadn't just shoved him away and from the bed the moment he woke.

"I can think a little better...still hazy, and I have trouble remembering things. How long did Sydelle have me?" Farron asked quietly.

Hestor pressed his lips together "Four...weeks." he said, fighting to keep his gaze up, reasoning Farron deserved his full attention, to look him in the eye and tear him to pieces and he'd take every bit, had promised himself out loud with Kek-T shaking her head at him, he would not run from whatever wrath he faced from Farron.

Farron sighed "And you had me for, two...two I think before the Joyans took me right?"

Hestor swallowed hard on a lump in his throat "Yes."

"I saw your cousin Tenshi...and a woman with white hair, she brought him, she hates Lucy, wants her to suffer, would kill Kaleb but Sydelle wants him." Farron said and Hestor stared at him, metally noting that he had to talk to Kaleb and soon. He'd been avoiding it, letting Zen handle the Pradesh family, telling himself he would face it all when he had Farron and his cousins back safe. But direct threats he had to pass along, he knew Sorrano had no love for Lucy, she'd said so, but if she was making deals with Sydelle and talking about her hatred of Lucy to the High Warqueen...that needed to be passed along.

"I'll make sure Kaleb knows." Hestors said but Farron shook his head, blue eyes backlighting just a bit and he smiled faintly

"No need, talking to him right now…" he groaned laying back "and to my Father who I will just...not let you see for a bit until he settles.." He chuckled without much humor shifting and Hestor moved from him a bit, suddenly cold when those arms left him so Farron could stretch.

"I won't avoid anyone, what I did was...unforgivable, reprehensible...I know it, and I deserve whatever anger they have, I have a lot to make up for." Hestor said in a voice far more steady than he was.

"You did what you did because your keys were unbalanced, you lost control Hestor, it wasn't your fault and all of us know that. It could happen to any Celestial Summoner, we know that, and really...it's a testament to your strength that you're laying here sane and I'm not a permanent fixture in Joyas breeding stock." Farron said plainly.

Hestor stared at him and Farron laughed a little bitterly.

"My own fault, I brought on every minute of what I went through. You've never led me on, not once, I know you've got a "One" Hestor my mother was a Celestial mage. I grew up on stories about Dad being her "One" and how much that meant, how precious it was. I even KNOW that Kaleb was that for you, he's who you wanted, it's why I fought with him so many times, why we argued so much the last couple of years...he was waiting for you to say something but then he'd get distracted, work, the guild, some random lover here or there and then he fell in love with Lucy and…" He looked at Hestor, pain in his eyes "I knew, knew you'd suffer, knew and wanted to help so damn bad I threw myself in and forced myself into your suffering...probably made it fucking worse…" he sighed laying back again.

Hestor frowned, shaking his head after a few moments "NO, no! Good Gods are all of you...just….dense? These intellectual morons when it comes to this sort of thing? I have an EXCUSE! I'm half Stellan so naturally emotionally constipated and a Celestial Summoner so….there's that, and...I'm...ME, but you, you're a damned Ambassador! You read people! You're educated, have a degree…" he swatted at Farron then, unable to stop himself he was so frustrated and Farron blinked scooting out of range and sitting up.

Hestor pushed his hands into his hair trying to sort out his thoughts and Farron sighed

"I'm sorry Hestor...I know better than many you can't force someone to love you...how long has Kurino chased after me? I know...KNOW better, I just, thought maybe if someone was there for you, you could get through it, keep it together." Farron said and Hestor stared at him, tears in his eyes.

Farron took that, and what his magic "heard" the chaotic music in the man sitting on the bed staring at him and he once again just couldn't...grasp where he stood.

"I'm the one who is SORRY, I'm the one who hurt you, used you, driven by keys or not I was the one who did those terrible things. I...tied you up, I used your body, I let others use your body, I sold you for help getting a key Farron, to terrible women that I hate...and I love you, I wanted Kaleb yes, he was there, right there in front of me and for years I said nothing, snarky comments, innuendoes...but really said...nothing. I slept with you, I used you as a crutch while I chased Kaleb...and you told me how you felt...and I used that too." He said quietly.

Farron reached out, a thumb wiping a tear away "I still love you...every bit as much right now as I have for years." he admitted. Hestor sobbed, broke down completely, lunging across the bed into Farrons arms and the blonde let out a startled sound, both of them falling right off the bed in a tangle of blankets but both men just wept, Hestor because he realized what he'd feared he'd lost was still there, and Farron because the man he loved, loved him back and finally knew it, the Hell he'd lived in for more than a month, and the lesser hell he'd dealt with for years leading up to now...worth it as far as he was concerned. He had forgiven Hestor everything even as it was happening and now just held the man and cried with him because they were both too emotionally wrecked to do anything else.


	30. Chapter 30 Small Lights

Cobra wrinkled his nose as Vander pressed the woman against the bar, he hadn't kissed her, hadn't let her really touch him much, was being an outstanding distraction while Cobra went through all the various unlabeled bottles of booze under the bar, at first, using Vander as a distraction had been something he was completely against.

They were on a job, outside Pelerno, and he and Presca were trying to sniff out these damned stollen magical items and a male guard had come along and was about to find them, with the glasses he had strapped to his head, if he even blinked funny he'd trigger alarms and they'd be fucked, instead...Vander had shadow stepped behind the man and thrown on a lab coat and stepped out of a lab behind the guy, pretending to drop his clipboard in surprise on seeing him.

"You're all supposed to be upstairs...what the hell are you doing downhere?" The guard snapped at him. Vander blinked, looking horrified at the folder he'd dropped and the guard glared, narrowing his eyes and snatching the folder from the floor before Vander could grab it.

"This is Dr. Eisleys research...and you are definitely NOT HER…." He'd smirked at Vanders terrified expression. "You're better looking….nice pants...you always wear so much leather?" He demanded, eyes roving Vander lithe body appreciatively.

"I...it's biological, organic material, holds up better in the research I do...I...I really don't want her to know I was reading her files…" He said nervously.

The guard smirked "Yeah? Well...sexy...I'm sure we could work something out…." hook, line...sinker...Vander had the guy, and Cobra and Presca were able to rifle through the labs until they found the things they were looking for, Presca put them in his requip storage and they had come out, Cobra narrowing his eyes finding Vander had been hefted onto a table and the guard was gleefullysucking on his mates neck, hands cupping Vanders ass.

"I'm gonna fuck you so damn hard…" The guard vowed

"That's my line motherfucker." Cobra snarled and the guard gasped as poison soaked claws dug into his back his head fell back as his back arched unnaturally bending him back so Cobra could smirk in his face and watch him fall over writhing in agony as the poison raced through him.

"My mate...that's the last ass you'll ever touch." He'd growled and grabbed Vander, yanking him off the table and kissing him hard before stepping on the guards face, grinding his boot so the glasses shattered right into the mans eyes and looked at Presca with a "What?" and a shrug.

Presca rolled his eyes and Cobra looked back at Vander who was looking down at the dying guard.

His wine colored eyes came up and locked with Cobras "You're sexy as hell when you're jealous." He smiled. Cobra narrowed his eyes.

"Not jealous, just ready to leave, so lets go already."

"You know I was only distracting him, not even hard, feel for yourself, guy didn't do shit for me." He said taking Cobras hand and pressing it right over his crotch.

"I dunno...you're a little hard babe, just twitched…" Cobra growled.

"Yeah because I just watched my sexy as fuck mate inflict pain and death on a guy for sucking my neck and squeezing my ass...serious turn on...I'm tellin you...I want you…" Vander growled and Presca heaved a sigh as the guards glasses fell apart and the alarms went off.

"Alarms mean more guards, more guards mean danger but what are we doing instead of escaping in the voids? I'm standing here watching you two play tonsil hockey and grope each other…"

"Nnngh...you could...AH! Teeth! Gods I love your fangs...you could join us Presca...I keep...fuuuuck….offering…" Vander groaned as Cobra was fondling him.

"Yeah, Cobra doesn't share asshole, and I don't wanna fuck you anyway, maybe Cobra, but not you. I really have no idea what Cobra sees in you…" Presca sighed.

"Fucking amazing eyes, long dick...great hands and he sucks cock like none other…" Cobra growled, Vander wagging his eyebrows at Presca in victory.

"Yeah...that's great...um...guards...alarms...client waiting...anything getting through there?" He asked tapping his foot impatiently.

"Mmmm, ok, fine, killjoy…" and Vander had yanked them into the voids.

After a few times, Cobra realized it was kinda thrilling, seeing his mate toy with people, Vander was good at it, and, like he'd said that first time, they never got to him, he was all Cobras, at the end of the day, it was Erik who watched that black leather turn to shadows and drift away from that chiseled body, his bed Vander was in, his arms Vander went to. Cobra got to where he enjoyed the part where he got to come up and claim his mate from whoever he was toying with.

The woman on the bar he was fingering, making her writhe and moan, and Cobra didn't care, that's what soap and water was for, but Vander caught the other two women who had been upstairs but suddenly came down, and now he had one riding his hand, one kissing him, the other trying to find out how to remove the tight black leather he wore.

Cobra found what he was after, a metal box under the bar that contained about 25 bottles, he directed Presca to it and the energy mage shifted it to his storage.

Smiling, Cobra stood up abruptly the women all looking at him, well, two did, the one riding his mates hand was too busy.

"Looks like fun...can I join?" Cobra purred and the women smiled.

"Not sure how you got in here, but...you're as cute as this one...come on over here…" The one that had been trying to remove Vanders clothes said.

Cobra smirked and slid around the bar, he was just flowing poison into his claws and filling his fangs when all three women sagged and passed out, Presca walking past him.

"No time for your usual play brats, Vander, wash your hands, we need to get back." Presca snapped, there were times when he really felt like a babysitter…

"I was soooo enjoying the show though!" A feminine voice whined and they all looked over as Cana sauntered over, dragging the male waiter she'd cornered, followed by her narrow eyed Fiance, who had put the man to sleepwith a lovely flower still stuck to the guys face from Rowan practically ramming it up his nose...the man was lucky he still had his arms in their sockets with how Cana had dragged him too….

"I was good wasn't I? Ugh, woman wears too much body spray...Gods, spray...not soak…" Vander made a face and held his own hand out and went behind the bar to wash it before returning.

"Got what we need?" Cana asked, smirking as Rowan kicked the waiter aside...a good bit harder than he needed to for them to walk to the others.

"Yep, time to go and play with our new chemistry set." Vander grinned and with a quick double check for any surveillance devices he may have missed when he first swept the place and disabled everything, they all left as quickly as they had come.

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is so...weird…" Lucy breathed, she started to reach to touch the odd carvings in the wall of the cave but Kaleb caught her hand and pulled it to his lips, giving her a warning smile and she blushed.

"Never touch the unknown Sunrise, you could activate something, and I agree, it's strange...this area is set up like...some sort of play room?" He turned slowly looking, there were bright colored cushions, toys, carved beautiful toys, and they had found an eating area too, no food anywhere, but there were dishes, table and chairs, even a place for a fire to cook on.

Lucy held up her com, taking pictures of the runes and writing in a language she didn't understand, maybe Grandpa Crux or Freed would be able to help her with identifying…

"Draconic, the language is draconic, I learned it with Cristoff from Nurem, the parts written in Draconic talk about hatchlings, children to protect from the dragon of death…" Kaleb looked closer at some of the writing and glanced at Lucy.

"Acnalogia...does it say his name?" She asked.

Kaleb nodded, pointing to some writing. "Right there, "may this sanctuary allow the children to grow free from being hunted by the Black Death Acnalogia, he who is a bane to Dragon Kind." He read and Lucy pressed her lips together looking around in amazement.

"So...this was some sort of hiding place for Dragon Hatchlings?" She asked.

"Still...is...sweet Gods, come over here you two…" Cristoff called standing by a narrow opening on the far side from where Lucy and Kaleb were.

He nodded through it and Lucy and Kaleb ducked in and froze as soon as Cristoffs glowing ball came in and illuminated the room.

Two beds, toys, beautiful gauzy silk curtains, and on each bed...lay a child.

"They're children...not dragons!" Lucy said. Starting toward the closest one.

Kaleb caught her "Easy Sunrise...if those writings are right, these children have been here for a very long time, possibly for centuries...they're dormant, their minds are...asleep without dreams and...heartbeats...Gods…" He paused, time seeming to slow as he waited, holding up a hand. Minutes went by then he hummed "3 and a half minutes between each heartbeat, same between shallow breaths." He moved to the bedside of the child Lucy had been heading toward and carefully pushed the curtain aside.

"Little boys, two boys...he looks maybe 7 or 8 years old…Cris" He said firmly. He reached, testing his link to see if it passed through the field and smiled when he felt Prescas mind, of the other party Presca was most likely not to be in a distracted state...

_Presca...we found dormant children in here, Might be a bit, get to where our horses are and wait. _Kaleb called

_Yep, you got it Kaleb, soon as I can get these four to stop fucking around. _Presca responded

Lucy stood watching Cristoff move close to the first child.

Both had the caramel complexions of this part of the world, beautiful faces, one had red hair, the other a chestnut brown. There was dust on their faces, their eyelashes, all in their hair...they hadn't moved a muscle in Gods knew how long….

She itched to reach out to them, to brush the dust away, to hug the closest one, with his fiery colored hair to her, who were they? Why were they here? Why would they be put to sleep like this and left...for Gods knew how long, the writing said protection from Acnalogia but when? They had once lived and played in the rooms of this cave, who had been raising them? Where had they gone? Why would they leave them like this?!

Her heart ached for them both, they were beautiful children, both of them.

"They have magic...strong magic too, both of them, it's dormant, but it's there." Cris said watching Lucy hovering, chewing her lip impatiently, he smiled faintly as he brushed the dust from the redheads hair.

"No fields, no links, nothing I can sense, should be...safe to work with them." Kaleb said.

Cristoff drew a breath. "So...guess I'll check them out then." He said holding a glowing hand over the redhead.

"Aside from some dehydration, he's just...asleep...7 years old physically, healthy...this is like...stasis magic…" Cristoff said quietly.

"Stasis...like Nunen uses, but she can't keep it going for years...can you bring them out of it?" Kaleb asked and Cristoff nodded.

"Likely, but I'll need your help, wish Bix was here too, no clue on the whole soul angle...maybe Cobra?" Cristoff offered.

"He can't work with souls he can only hear them, it's part of his sound magic, like your brother and Father use." Lucy said, Erik had explained it to her before, there was a distinct difference between he and Bickslows magic.

"Wake them…" Kaleb said quietly but firmly and Cristoff nodded, hands flaring with his silver healing magic.

As he worked on the red haired boy he smiled "Dragonslayer...this child is a Dragonslayer...I feel it." He said and Kaleb narrowed his eyes, pushing into the sleepy mind, finding it stirring, and with it...just like Cristoff said...the distinct presence of a Dragons consciousness, like he felt and heard in all of the Dragon Slayers, having grown up with Cristoff and Emzadi, he knew it too well to miss it.

The child was coming up from his deep sleep, confused but anxious and excited, right until bright green eyes snapped open and turned on Cristoff, widening in surprise and alarm he growled, baring sharp fangs and trying to scramble from the bed away from Cristoff but the swirling dust he stirred sent him into a sneezing fit.

Who are they? Where is Mezas? Where is Adro? The boys frantic thoughts came and Kaleb sorted them as Cristoff rumbled a soothing growl that had the boys wide eyes calming, turning from fear and confusion to curiosity.

When he spoke, it was in Draconian, but both Cristoff and Kaleb spoke it, knew it well.

"Who are you? Where's our teacher? Our brother?" He demanded.

"I'm Cristoff, the son of Nurem the Lunar Dragon, That is Lucy, Celestial Mage, Kaleb, Archangel mage, you've been asleep a long time young one." He said and the boy narrowed his eyes.

"Is this the age of Tatsu Baristrasza the Storm Queen?" the boy asked and Cristoffs eyes widened this time.

"N...no...sweet god...you've been asleep since the dragon wars...do you know the name Acnalogia?" He asked.

"The black death, he was in the class before ours...when he gained his dragon form, he started killing off the tatsus but Queen Baristrasza is one of the founding Queens, he could never have killed her." The boy said and there were tears lighting his brilliant emerald eyes when he said it. "Baristrasza is my mother! I am Hasu of the Stars that is my brother Raiu the Lightning Storm! We are growing to become great Dragon Slayers to protect our Tatsu and…." he was looking around, seeing the dust, the way his brother was covered in it like he was and he shook his head, his long red hair falling over his face.

"No...I don't feel her….no….what year is it? What Tatsu commands the skies?" He asked, tears rolling down his face.

"X791, I'm guessing you two are from the X400s.." Kaleb said softly and the boy looked hard at him but his eyes softened when he met Kalebs lavender gaze.

"You...you're a leader…" The boy said and Kaleb smiled faintly, nodding "I am." He replied and the boy nodded standing up taller and bowing.

"I ask for your protection for myself and my brother...we...have no family...we...are alone…." His voice wavered and that was it for Lucy, she couldn't stand it anymore, she felt it, the pain, the grief, the fear, coming in waves of the boy and she rushed past Kaleb, throwing her arms around the boy and hugging him "Of course we'll protect you! You're going to be ok, we'll protect you and your brother, give you a home and a new family I promise!" She said tears running down her own face set in motion by the boys sorrow.

Kaleb stiffened, closing his eyes, feeling, even if Lucy did not, what her promise had just done as it resonated through her magic and so, through him and his as well.

Cristoff smirked, he was a Lunar Dragon Slayer, he knew very well what a promise made by a celestial magic user did, his own held the same weight just for different reasons.

"Lucy...my Sunrise…" He said softly and she pulled her face from the boys shoulder to look at him, her eyes reflecting the childs sadness but also her own fierce determination to help him. Kaleb smiled.

"Since we through you have now adopted the boys...Cristoff, would you wake Raiu please? I want to get them out of here and back to the hotel so we can….sort out, what we're going to do next." Kaleb said calmly, though he wasn't totally feeling the calm he was projecting. His beautiful mate...who he adored...had just unwittingly made them into parents. He had always wanted to be a father, and adoption had always been something he wanted to look into along with having his own children one day, and he knew he and Lucy would have children, they both wanted them, but it had only been just recently they had agreed to wait on that and now….now she was jumping with both feet into, via a magically binding promise...adopting two Dragonslayer children they found in a cave…

Gods he loved her…really...maybe her erratic impulsive behavior was somewhat unsettling at times...but he loved her...and he would love her right through this...his father would have to step in...sweet gods what a mess…..

How did one adopt children over 300 years old? His father would know….hopefully….

Cristoff rose and went to the other boy while Hasu snuggled into Lucys arms, her spirit, her soul, was soothing, sincere, he'd felt the promise had weight, that she meant it, and looking between her and the tall leader, whose presence just radiated calm control and power he sensed a bond.

"Are you his mate?" The boy asked and Lucy, getting everything the child said translated through Kaleb, smiled at the boy.

"I am." She replied and the boy nodded, watching as the Lunar Slayer brought his brother out of hibernation, the leader...Kaleb, wasn't wrong, he and his brother, when they had laid down and their older brother had told them to sleep, it had been X408...now it was X791...where was his family? What had happened that they were left to sleep here for so long?

He was scared, his family had...left them? Their Tatsu was so strong….Baristrasza was one of the founding Queens, how could she not be here? It made no sense at all to him. His brother woke much more quietly than he did, peering up at the Lunar Dragonslayer with sleepy golden eyes. A soft rumble left the large slayer and Raiu smiled instinctively growling back.

"Little whelp, how do you feel?" Cristoff asked softly, brushing dust from the childs chestnut hair.

"Strange...who are you? Hasu? Who's that?" The boy asked, eyeing the pretty blonde holding his brother.

Hasu drew a breath…"Lucy, the Lunar Dragonslayer who woke you is Cristoff, the leader there is Kaleb...he has the most magic…" Hasu added and his brother sat up with Cristoffs help.

"I'm hungry." Raiu declared rubbing sleep from his eyes and sneezing at all the dust he was stirring.

"And why are we all dusty?" He whined.

"You slept for a long time Raiu." Kaleb told him and he eyed his brother who frowned, his face full of sadness that made Raiu frown.

"Where's mother? And Greston?" Raiu whimpered, eyes widening as he noticed how...aged the room looked.

"Gone...but these people, they speak draconic and common, and the Lunar Slayer is good...the son of Nurem who mother always liked and never fought with. It's...X791 Raiu...we slept a really long time…" Hasu said softly, his voice shaking. Raiu stared at him for a few minutes and then burst into tears, flinging himself into Cristoffs arms and the Lunar slayer met Kalebs eyes, wrapping his arms around the boy and hugging him, letting him cry.

_It will be ok, you're safe, Hasu asked us to protect you and my mate Lucy has vowed that we will give you a home and a new family Raiu….Celestial Mages always keep their promises, and since she is my mate, I am bound by her promise as well_. Kalebs voice in their heads made both boys gasp and stop crying, looking at him wide eyed.

"You...in my head…" Raiu breathed hiccupping.

"Part of my magic, can you both walk ok?" Kaleb asked and the boys both nodded but he waved to them. "Ok, lets get going, you both need to clean up and eat." He said firmly and both boys hesitantly climbed from the arms holding them. Lucy and Cristoff both hovered as the boys walked to him, just like he knew they would, and it was a good thing, all that time not in use had left their bodys weak. Raiu though was scooped up by the attentive Lunar slayer and Hasu, who made it farther, was caught by Kaleb and scooped up into his arms.

"Alright, that's where you stand, it's fine, normal, you'll get stronger." Cristoff soothed when both boys looked alarmed.

"We'll make sure you get better quickly. And I'll have these toys and your things gathered and brought before we dispel the field." Kaleb said as they walked through the playroom.

Lucy walked beside him, alternating between walking alongside Kaleb and giving Hasu reassuring smiles and walking beside Cristoff and doing the same for Raiu.

Two basically 7 year old boys, brothers though they didn't look like they had come from the same parents, both were beautiful children, Dragonslayer children, Lucy reminded herself...like Natsu, Gajeel, Cristoff…. And they, like the others, had lost their dragon parents.

She caught Kalebs eye _I wasn't thinking...I wanted to reassure him, he's so scared right now…_ she thought to him.

_I know Sunrise, I'm not upset with you, I think it's sort of funny, not long ago we decided not to start a family yet and in the blink of an eye, you create one for us. This won't be easy, these boys are frightened, and magically powerful, we have the other slayers to help, Cristoff I know will, but...our carefree days of sex all over the suite are over_. He chuckled mentally and Lucy nibbled her lip but let herself smile finally.

He wasn't mad, she'd felt that promise lock into place and was sure he had too, a pair of Celestial magic users, a mated pair, one a spirit mage one an Archangel mage...her promise bound them both completely to these two boys. Come what may, she and Kaleb...were parents now.

They were thin, weak, had been asleep for centuries and not aged a day...Gods, Lucy Heartfillia...what were you thinking.

_You weren't, you reacted, I love that about you, you follow that bright heart of yours. We'll figure it all out, my father will be able to help, he adopted Bickslow out of a dungeon, me off a slave ship, vander he saved from the authorities too, and Emi, in Xallys case he took on her distant relatives to keep her, he'll know how to help us_… Kaleb said.

_Your Dad just became a Grandfather_…. Lucy pointed out and Kaleb grinned.

_Oh he is going to LOVE that, already old enough to appreciate being spoiled too...Gods help us_…. He responded.

Back and forth they silently spoke, Lucy intermittently talking to the boys as they made their way out, Cristoff took Lucy, Kaleb and the boys back to the hotel, teleporting them to the balcony of their hotel suite while Presca collected the horses and took them back to the stable.

"Still early enough in the day, Cris, call the client and tell him we'll have the field cleared in a couple of days, to keep his people well clear of the area until we're done." Kaleb said and Cristoff nodded, carrying Raiu into the bathroom of the suite.

"I don't like baths…" The boy said sullenly.

"Then don't get dirty again, this time it's not your fault so I'll feel bad for you, but next time expect no sympathy." Kaleb replied.

Raiu frowned at him but Hasu laughed. "I like baths, we used to soak in hot springs sometimes, it was always nice." He said but his smile fell at the memory when he thought about not seeing the people he'd shared that with...ever again…

"Well...Kaleb?" Lucy looked at her mate apologetically, at 7 the boys were already old enough it probably wasn't proper for her to be bathing them?

Kaleb scoffed "You're in Bosco, a Boscan citizen Lucy, Gods above, being naked is nothing, right boys?" He asked and the boys looked at him like he was crazy, Hasu already sitting on the edge of the tub grinning watching the water fill the enormous tub, mostly stripped out of his dusty clothes and Raiu was working on getting his shirt off while sneezing.

Kaleb gave Lucy an "I told you so." Look and yanked his own shirt off, helping kids bathe was always messy business, he'd helped out with the children in guild housing enough to know that well.

"I'll order up some room service then come help." Lucy sighed pulling out her com as Cristoff left the bathroom and headed to go make his own call to their employer.

A few minutes later she came back to the bathroom and hovered in the door, Kaleb was on his knees, bent over the edge of the tub helping Raiu scrub the dust from his hair while Hasu, already clearly free of dust, was dunking some of Kalebs long pale hair in the water commenting on how he liked the color.

"It's like...starlight, all silvery white gold." Hasu decided, holding a wet lock of his own deep red hair beside Kalebs to compare them.

"Thank you, yours looks like a ruby." Kaleb observed and Hasu grinned. " Yeah, everyone always likes my hair, Raius is boring."

"IS NOT" Raiu protested.

"Is too, just like a muddy red brown, like you tried to be like me but failed." Hasu said airily.

"Nu uh! I wouldn't want to be like you!" Raiu took a swipe at his brother but Kaleb caught his wrist and promptly dunked him under the water to rinse his hair, Hasu wasn't spared though, even not needing a dunking he got one.

"You're both very handsome, and I like BOTH of your hair colors, Hasus does look like a ruby, Raius looks like a foxes coat and I love foxes." Lucy said brightly coming into the room fully.

Raiu stuck his tongue out at Hasu who rolled his eyes.

Lucy knelt beside Kaleb helping Hasu get his hair conditioned and once both boys were scrubbed down they were wrapped in fluffy towels, Lucy had already called Virgo, who had been delighted about the new addition to the family, to get some clothes for them and the Maid had already left two neat piles of clothes.

The boys fell on the food like starved...well..dragons, and ate until their eye lids got heavy, the activity, the stress, everything, getting to them.

"But we slept for hundreds of years…" Hasu yawned.

"Doesn't matter, you've had a busy day." Lucy said, sitting on the edge of the bed "Just a nap." She said smiling at Raius frowned.

"Then we wake up another hundred years from now and have to find new family again…" The boy growled.

"I'll read you a story, you don't have to sleep, but I want you both to lay down here and rest." That worked, both boys, scratching at their new clothes, climbed onto the bed only needing a little help.

Once settled Lucy started reading them one of her favorite books and like all the dragon slayers she knew, they were soon cuddling into her, struggling to keep their eyes open.

Kaleb had sat down by the foot of the bed and was working on his tablet, looking up and smiling at the scene...definately NOT what he'd planned for his afternoon, watching over two Dragon Slayer children while sending messages back and forth to his overly excited father.

**That's it, I'm getting Thane to bring me there**. His father sent and Kaleb bit back a sigh.

**Dad, can you work out this custody from here? Wouldn't it be easier there?** He sent back

**You and Lucy are adopting them...that makes them my grandsons, Kaleb Suraday Pradesh, don't you dare argue with me, I can work out the legal side of this with my eyes closed I've done it six times and that was just for my own family, I've lost count of how many other children I've helped get to the families they needed**. His father returned and even though it was only a text message, Kaleb still winced when his full name flashed over the screen.

**Ok..when can I expect you? Lucy is trying to get them to rest, they can't really walk much right now Dad, they've been in a sort of stasis for hundreds of years...are you sure we can protect them well enough?** He asked, suddenly worrying realizing as lovely a picture as he was looking at, his mate cuddled with two small boys that would, if all went according to plan, soon be their sons, wards of White Sea, and with Lucy and Kaleb as the Guild leadership, their children.

**Two hours, I'll have the papers ready, I'm not joking Kaleb, adopt them fully, just being wards of the Guild won't be enough to protect them from the government. The magic councils are all but foaming at the mouth to get their mits on Dragon Slayer children.** His father warned and Kaleb pressed his lips together.

_What is it_? Lucys gentle voice asked in his head.

Once he'd relayed everything she pressed her lips together and looked at him hopefully.

_I didn't want them to be wards Kaleb_… she admitted.

Kaleb drew a slow breath. _You want them to really be ours? This is huge Lucy, two small boys with a lot of issues we'll be facing, as Wards I can put them in guild housing and have them in school and our lives won't be hugely changed...as our own...they'll live with us, be OUR children_. He pointed out and Lucy narrowed her eyes on him.

_I know what it means, Kaleb_…

_I'm not trying to be difficult Sunrise, there's no changing your mind later, we do this, they will be our sons forever_. He said gently.

She looked down at the two sleeping boys then at him and Kaleb smiled, nodding and typing into his tablet.

**Bring adoption papers Dad...and put on your Grandpa shoes**...


	31. Chapter 31 Lurking

Arman looked up from his desk as he was finishing the last details of what would be a complex but, for him, very doable adoption. Two grandsons, 7 years old, both Dragonslayers, he would be kissing Lucy the moment he saw her. The woman was a wonder, not only had she gotten his most romantically difficult to pin down son to fall in love with her, mate with her and propose to her, she had blessed their whole family by following her amazing heart and making a binding promise to two small boys who desperately needed to be part of their family.

Really, if Kaleb and Lucy wouldn't have adopted, if Kaleb had continued to insist on making them wards of White Sea, Arman had been prepared to adopt them himself, he was decidedly not too old to take on two more boys, he'd already raised 6 boys and 2 girls, 2 more would be cake.

He knew Kaleb was unsure, but parenting was always a plunge no matter how you got started. This would, hopefully, grease the wheels for his reluctant son and his beautiful mate to also discard the birth control and start having babies for Arman to spoil, though...these two, Hasu and Raiu would certainly give him a lovely place to to start getting his Grandpa on.

He'd already offered to watch them while Kaleb and Lucy were on their honeymoon, he was sending them on a two week trip to Minstrel so Lucy could visit all the places she had always wanted to see.

Their wedding was set for right after New Years, since Lucy had agreed to help a friend in Fiore with her wedding the coming summer, something Kaleb wasn't entirely pleased about but Lucy had his son wrapped around her finger, and Arman was satisfied with that, as it should be as far as he was concerned. Kaleb was too removed from emotions, too intellectual at times, Lucy was so very good for him.

Like Hestor was for Farron, that silver haired wonder had his eldest taking vacations, actually NOT working on his days off and pursuing fun instead of more ways to get more work done. Certainly it hadn't been anything close to what he'd consider a great start to their romantic relationship, but...he had had Hestor in and out of his house since the man was 11, knew his parents well, and was grateful that in the end...Hestor had overcome the darkness of his keyset and was now planning a wedding and Farron was happier than he had ever seen him. Farron had never been in love before, like Kaleb, both men too wrapped up in their busy demanding careers, but Hestor brought out the best in his son, and he liked to think Farron did the same for Hestor, everyone seemed to think so, so Arman was happy with them, they were Promised now, and the paperwork had been finalized on that just yesterday. He was counting his lucky stars Kurino had been delayed in Joya on her diplomatic mission there, when she returned and found all but two of his sons taken, and the two not taken were defendable according to Lucy, who had been working on the issue since she had seen Kaleb used by the Princess months ago.

He smiled seeing Zen come down the stairs, not too easily either, he was moving a little stiffly and Arman grinned. Simako was visiting Zen, and the woman was, it seemed, far from the tiny smile, soft voiced almost sky person she was in the house around others when she had him alone in the bedroom.

"Don't look at me like that, she went on a run with me this morning that...well...I like the lagoon a lot." Zen smirked.

Arman couldn't prevent his laugh at that. "Go soak in the hot bath, Mr' Elan made a wonderful breakfast for you too since he knew you'd come home late last night. Do stay home please, if you would, your tutor for languages will be here this afternoon and...you have 4 Sudehpah due to work with you before lunch." He winked and Zen bit back a groan, determined not to let his father have any idea of just how tired he actually was.

Hell no, Simako was already lightly teasing him about how he'd not run home as well as he'd run to the lagoon with her.

He would handle his sudehpah session with all the same vigour and enthusiasm he always used...and maybe ask them about how to handle sore muscles after long spells of having endless...wonderful...consuming sex for hours on end. He gratefully accepted the tray from Mr. Elan and carried it out to the back deck, dropping his robe and sinking with a soft moan into the steaming waters, once the water was swirling around him up to his chest he turned and ate while he soaked, feeling the Grass Seas water working at his overworked body and smiled slyly, he had zero complaints, he'd bear this discomfort ten times over for what he'd just experienced with his...promised?

They had decided that, yes, and he needed to get his father working on that because he didn't want Shima to go home...she WAS home. Stella couldn't have her, she belonged with him.

She was a priestess of Heset, God of the hearth and bounty. Talented with the culinary arts the temple promoted. Mr. Elan enjoyed having her at the house and..Zen was bound to her, his magic bound to hers. She was a heavenly body mage, though she worked in the kitchen far far more than she did in the ring. And since he had been bound to her to protect him from the massive compulsions built into his magic by an overzealous Cassiopeia...who he now referred to as the "Bitch" for placing things like...an all consuming drive to enslave himself to a Celestial, Holy or Light mage, a compulsion that had made him hand himself over to that white haired woman on a fucking plate without a second thought...without any thought really.

Shimako, he felt her, once the bond was in place he could feel her moods, her emotions...her desires. He smiled as he ate, desire for him...the first time he'd felt that rise in the little chef he'd been shocked, she'd been busily preparing apples for an apple pie and he'd come into the kitchen from the deck after a swim to get something to drink and...it had about knocked him over, those pale blue eyes had lifted from her task to look at him and her face hadn't changed, her expression it's usual serene soft and lovely normal, but he'd been hit with a huge desire for him...it had resulted in their first time sleeping together and...the beginning of him realizing he really could feel something for someone, was in fact, capable of falling in love.

They had talked, he'd gone to Stella, she had come to Bosco, the bond the Stellan government had allowed meant they had to have time together, too much time a great distance apart wore them both down. His father said Hishiko, the Mother Seer, leader of Stella, was hoping to get Zen to take up residence in Stella, and he honestly was considering that. His education certainly could happen fine there, just...he wanted to be around his family, had spent his whole life wanting it, and giving that up and moving to Stella, even to be with Shimako...he'd been very reluctant.

Shimako understood, and so they did this...her staying in Bosco for a bit, him in Stella. If they became promised on paper though, committed to a real relationship, not just the bonding meant to protect him from the compulsions of his magic, then Stella would loose their hold on Shimako, could not force her to return. At least his father firmly believed he could assure that. Zen had put a ring on Shimas finger last night...he was done wondering, done waiting, he'd marry her to keep her...he loved the woman.

She' warned him, as they had sat looking at the lagoon last night there were things about Stellans, not all but certainly her….

"Stella has, sort of cultivated her people, manipulated things so that we are heavily attuned to Celestial, Holy, Soul and Light magics, our country is where Stellanium forms...so...it makes sense the heavenly magics would be strong in us. To assure those magics stay strong, women who carry certain kinds are simply...more fertile, from birth we are nourished and cultivated to be so...and I am one of those Zen...I have defied the orders of my temple and my people and taken fertility brews OUT of what they have given you, so the disks you take can work and keep you from fathering children with me, but if we marry?" She sighed and looked at him.

"If we marry, my own convictions, my own dreams...I want children, I want a family…do you?" She had asked.

The question had taken him aback at first, did he? In the end though, he was his fathers son, he believed he did, he wanted to be a father, wanted to raise children.

"I do..Shima...I do, with you, only with you." He'd finally said and she'd actually cried, thrown herself into his arms tackling him to the sand and had cried and gone on about how her bloodline almost always produced twins or even more, how she knew it was alot to start right off with at least two babies but she would make sure it never got too much for him and he'd had to silence her with kisses.

Even when she'd warned him of that, he'd kissed her, slid into her arms and settled between her thighs and seen them both to another heated finish. If she became pregnant...he was ok with that, he was in love, and she was what he wanted…

Polishing off the tea in his mug he poured some more, smiling when Farron came outside and dropped into the lounge in front of where Zen was resting against the side of the hot bath.

"So...little sore huh?" Farron asked, arching a brow before moving to sit on the edge of the bath, letting his legs fall into the water and reaching over to the tray Zen had to pluck a spare mug off it and pour himself some of Zens tea. Zen prefered a strong spiced tea from Midi, and Mr. Elan always made sure he had a large kettle of it ready for him every morning.

"Yep...each better than the day before it too. She's...amazing." Zen sighed eyeing his brother when he snatched a slice of bacon from the tray.

"You're falling for her." Farron observed. Zen snorted "Fallen." he corrected

"Yeah, wore the same expression myself after Hestor visited last time before everything happened, stupid fucking mistake letting him leave without pursuing him more, I still kick myself over that. You won't make the same mistake I'm sure. There are distinct advantages to being with a Stellan." He smiled and Zen sighed, smiling back at him.

He'd thought his worries and stress at the stadium were horrid, and they had been, but normal life sure wasn't stress free like he'd imagined.

"So how is Hes, you two are promised now right?" Zen asked. Farron narrowed his eyes making it clear his brothers abrupt subject change was obvious. He smiled though.

"We are, finally, a lot thanks to Lucy, who has been telling Hestor he needs to relax and be happy already and stop worrying about shit. Gets under Hestors skin big time when Lucy gives him advice he KNOWS is good. Gets that overly serene look on his face and that smile so you know he's about to walk off to the training rings and kick her ass from one end to the other...then they both walk off and...both come back exhausted, bruised, battered and...cackling over the horrible things they just did to each other." Farron chuckled shaking his head "They have...a really strange relationship. Oh, and Bixys friends Laxus...you know Laxus has settled into White Sea very well, Kaleb talked with him about accepting an officers position in the guild, maybe taking on the Pelerno branch and Laxus is considering it, Kaleb sent Beck in to help Laxus with a sort of trial run to see what he thinks of being an officer in charge of a branch." Farron told him, tilting his head back and letting steaming water soak through his long dark blonde hair.

It was wonderfully true, Laxus seemed to be deliberately pushing Freed back and the rune mage was now working full time with Romino, the Archive mage keeping the Rune mage on his toes and Freed was loving every minute of it. It helped Romino, though a glasses wearing full time "Nerd" according to Lucy, was also 6'2" with silky dark lavender hair and the body of a greek God, he could bench as much as Laxus, was actually a hair taller than Laxus...and Freed just seemed to have a large weak spot for...large men. So those two were settling and Laxus he'd taken an aid at Kalebs encouragement, enlisting Beck, who was a well seasoned member of Kalebs own elite team and knew the guilds operations as well as Thane. Beck wasn't refined, he wasn't elegantly spoken like Thane was...perfect for Laxus, the two large men got along very well, and with Bickslow also deciding Pelerno was going to be his home, Laxus had plenty of support, Freed was able to spend all the time he wanted with Romino and not feel like he was letting Laxus down.

Farron smirked over at his brother then. "By the way, just so you know, Dad's rushing out to meet Kaleb and them...and...you're going to be an uncle by tomorrow if all goes well." he said and watched his brother choke on his tea with a smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Presca heaved a sigh as they settled in for the evening. Between the morning work with Kaleb and Lucy, riding all the way back with the horses and returning to the hotel only to have Vander unceremoniously voluntell him he was helping them with their investigation of the nightclub, he'd had little rest. He didn't mind really, he preferred being busy, but he had begged off going to dinner with everyone, tired and perfectly happy to soak in a hot bath then relax with some movie binging on the hotel TV until he passed out for the night.

Lucy and Kaleb were busy with the children, Arman was coming from Pelerno via Thane, Cristoff was helping Rowan and Cobra analyze the little kit they had found while Vander and Cana played cards and discussed their ideas for driving their men to the point they would pass out from a blowjob...it all made Presca sink a little more into the steaming water of the bath tub, wondering when the two would finally try to combine their efforts and drag their men into a hell of a night, Presca just wanted to be sure he wasn't involved. Emzadi was mating with Gajeel, so...she would stop trying to talk him into her bed, one less thing to worry about. It wasn't that Emi wasn't attractive, she was gorgeous, but the idea of fucking his best friends sister… even as a Boscan that didn't sit right for him so he'd always refused.

He was tilting his head back, rinsing conditioner from his long chocolate colored hair when his com went off. Narrowing his eyes he glared at it a moment then sighed in resignation and reached over to answer it.

"Presca, this is Tagger I'm in Romgel, you should know, the Princess has left to return to Bosco and her ship was modified, sir...they installed mage cells in it,not normal ones, these are Joyan, designed to begin slave conditioning and they have a Joyan Dragon Hunter too, the woman who killed the water dragon last year that has all the warrants on her, and...a dark Celestial mage, a Joyan Captain in the Head Warqueens own private troops...two alchemists too, it's not a normal team Princess Kurino took, they're dressed as emissaries but they're not sir, all of these people coming back with the Princess...they're all military and it's a specialized bunch." Tagger said and Prescas eyes had gotten larger and larger.

"Ok...thank you Tagger, I'll pass on every word to Master Kaleb and my team here, you've done a great job, when will you be done with what the council sent you for?" He asked. Tagger sighed, he'd been assigned undercover work in Joya, difficult for any man to be in that country, but Tagger, like a lot of Boscan mages, was a tall decent looking man, next to the slim short men Joya usually produced, he'd found it easy to get himself into the place he wanted to be in, but getting back out was always the hard part when you went into Joya.

"Probably a few more weeks, I have my extraction set up though, White Sea mages will be helping me...thanks to you." Tagger said and Presca nodded "Just get out of there safe and we're good man." He said and Tagger signed off.

Presca narrowed his eyes. Dark Celestial mage could only mean they planned to fuck with Kaleb and his brother Zen, a professional Dragon Hunter...he knew who Tagger was talking about 7 countries were after her, she killed Dragons,and the creatures were protected now, almost extinct, even Fiore had protection laws in place protecting all peaceful dragons. This woman had gone into Caelum and killed a water dragon named Sulnesta, the dragon was the patron God of several tribes in Caelums jungle region in the south of the country, she was a kind healing dragon that kept the rain seasons from washing away villages and crops.

The bitch had gone in with a team of dark mages and killed the dragon, harvested some of its body parts, drained its magic into a lacrima and fled before the villagers could get to them for what they had done. Caelum had as a country reached out to its neighbors asking for help in bringing the woman to justice for what she'd done.

Her name was Rika, and she knew dragons, which meant she knew Dragonslayers. The Princess had a taste for Cristoff,had taken the big slayer to her bed several times over the last couple of years, using his family to blackmail him into going willingly too. She'd openly said she was considering taking him as a consort, he had no mate, he was vulnerable.

Like Kaleb, who was mated and engaged, Vander, even Farron who she was so intensely obsessed with, was promised to Hestor Kedanza. It left only Bickslow, who, as a Seith Mage recently receiving a public apology from the Crown for his banishment, so too notable, too recent in the publics eye and memory, and Zen, who was far too well watched and the Princess would know if she looked at Zen too hard Arman would risk everything to protect him, now that he knew all Kurino had been doing to his sons, the Ambassador would give her hell, and he was in a position to do that very well.

So what would Kurinos move be? Conditioning mage cells installed on her ship...to what end? Was she going to take mages and sell them to Joya? Her own father would have her beheaded for treason if she even hinted at selling slaves, yet she had slave conditioning cells on her ship….

Regardless he pulled himself out of the water, dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist before grabbing his com and dialing Kaleb who answered after the first buzz.

"Master Kaleb, link with me, I have too much information to relay it securely over the com, I recommend you share the link with everyone here too." Presca told the Guildmaster as soon as his face came into focus on the screen.

He felt the familiar push of Kalebs magic enter him and opened up to it, relaxing himself and directing his thoughts to the com conversation with Tagger.

"Well fuck…" Erik sighed through the link.

_She's wanting Cris again, and you Kaleb, and probably Farron too since the psychotic bitch can't seem to keep her hands off your family, I'll kill her..I mean it, I won't let anyone touch my family, never again_! Cana raged into the link, everyone grateful Rowan was quick to intervene, whatever he did soothing the instantly panicked card mage and removing her mental static from the link.

_She's not getting anyone, to hell with her, there are too many laws in place protecting personal freedom of choice in Bosco for this bullshit, I've done my damn homework, if she even ASKS to have a private audience with anyone they are allowed to bring people, if she tries to force the privacy, then she has to present her reasons to the Steel Council or the Citadel or both before she can enforce it, she may wave authority around but Bosco is too progressive for her old school monarch crap_. Lucy said firmly.

_Yes, true, and if she contacts any one of you, my children, I demand you notify me before you respond to the summons in any way_. Armans voice surprised everyone but Kaleb, who had included his father as soon as him reaching for the others caught the fact his father had arrived with Thane.

_Thank you Presca, get some rest, if you hear anything else call me_. Kaleb told him and Presca smiled, heading for the bed and remote to the lacrima screen, he had a date with room service and some good movies.

Two rooms down Arman finally walked into Lucy and Kalebs suite, they had been upgraded to a joined suit so the boys had comfortable beds and the pair had just woken up from a nap and were enjoying some juice and reading with Lucy when Kaleb opened the door for him.

Hasu looked up, emerald eyes locking on the tall man in the fine suit. "Dad, meet Hasu of the Stars, he's a celestial body Dragon Slayer, and his brother Raiu of the Storms, a Storm Dragon Slayer. Boys...this is my Father...your Grandpa now." Kaleb said and both boys eyes widened.

Kaleb and Lucy had already explained they were adopting them, becoming their new parents, news that had made both boys cry and fling themselves on Kaleb, they had never met their real parents, had been raised by Baristrasza, one of her older Slayer children Greston, and Adro, a son of Draco himself and Cristoffs mother, Nurem.

Both boys had loved Baristrasza, and their small tatsu, but learning Kaleb was to be their actual father now, Lucy their Mother, legally, and that they would have a family, and last names, had made both boys cry. They were young, didn't understand everything, but they knew what family meant, and how important it was, and having parents...well...children always knew what that meant.

Kaleb was a large, clearly strong and powerful man, he had a calm presence to him, but neither boy doubted at all that he was capable of protecting them, and Lucy was all sweetness, affection and light, endlessly brushing their hair, fussing over them, hugging them as if to assure herself they were real.

Though only hours old...the little family was already bonding, and Lucy had been trying to explain what a Grandpa was to them knowing Arman would arrive soon. They already were delighted knowing the Lunar Dragonslayer that they both liked a lot, was going to be their uncle, and that they had five uncles and two aunts that were Kalebs siblings.

Hasu was the older one, by a few minutes anyway, they weren't identical twins but they were twins, and he had always been Raius protector, the more reactive of the two. Raiu seemed to have boundless patience, excet when Hasu teased him of course. But Hasu was the responsible one, the one who stepped in front to take on anything and protect his brother, Not that Raiu needed a lot of protection, he was a powerful storm mage, but when it came down to it, Hasu would take the front and Raiu would fall back and attack from a distance.

It translated into everything, Hasu took the lead, like now, he stood from the little table they were sitting at and walked up to Arman, who immediately dropped to one knee and growled to the boy, he had raised two Dragon Slayers and learned from Nurem how to display affection, how to welcome and be welcomed and Hasu smiled growling back, reaching out and pushing his small hands into Armans black hair and pulling the Ambassador forward so he could touch foreheads with him and then the boy nuzzled alongside Armans cheek until he had his arms around the tall mans neck and was hugging him.

"Oh little Hatchling, how wonderful you are, welcome to our family." Arman said softly, eyes bright with restrained tears, he was beside himself with happiness over this.

"I'm not a hatchling, I'm a whelp now, Hatchlings are babies that still smell like eggshells!" Hasu protested and Arman frowned, pulling back to give the boy a serious look.

"I apologize! Yes of course you're much too big and strong to be a hatchling, how silly of me!" He agreed and Hasu smiled and nodded, then sobered, looking at Kaleb.

"You're really...our...forever Dad now?" He asked and Kalebs smile was a warm one, Gods how had he even entertained the idea of making these two wards of the guild? Gods those green eyes...as bad as Lucys…

"I am, and he is your forever Grandpa as soon as I sign those papers he has in his briefcase." Kaleb replied.

"And Lucy...she's...gonna be our Mom?" Hasu asked.

"You bet I am." Lucy replied firmly.

Hasy pressed his lips together trying not to cry again, looking at the case Arman had set on the floor. "Can I sign em too?" He asked and Arman hugged him.

"I've special papers for you to sign my darling grandson, and as soon as all the paperwork is signed, we are all going to the family home." Arman declared.

"Well, you three and Lucy are, the rest of us will wrap up the job here, I still need to dispell the field that was shielding the boys, box up their toys and such that are in the cave and get that all to the house, so we won't get to the house until tomorrow afternoon." Kaleb said and Lucy frowned, moving close to him, putting herself under his arm and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I really don't like us being apart with all this Kurino crap happening." She admitted.

"He's with his brothers Erik and Presca, they'll look out for each other. It will be ok." Arman said firmly.

Lucy sighed and Kaleb tipped her head back so he could kiss her. Raiu smiled .

"They sure do kiss on the mouth a lot, what's that for?" He asked, he knew it was affection, that was obvious, but he hadn't been around it before, Baristarasza, Adro and Greston hadn't expressed affection that way, growls and purrs and nuzzles were all they did.

"Kissing on the mouth can have many meanings in Bosco, come on with your Grandpa while your new parents fill out their paperwork and we'll have some icecream and I'll teach you all about it all so you understand, it will be important to you." Arman said wisely and Raiu hoped down from the chair he was on to take Armans other hand, the two boys looking at him uncertainly "What's Icecream?" Hasu asked and Arman grinned.

"Oh my sweet grandsons, I have so much to teach you…"

Kaleb pulled Lucy in for a long heated kiss as soon as the door shut, trailing softer ones to her shoulder when he finally broke it to let her breathe.

"Dad is in Heaven." He chuckled and Lucy smiled, leaning into Kaleb and letting her eyes flutter shut, the immensity of what she had done had finally hit her while the boys were napping, but Kaleb had reassured her it would all be ok, they could make it work, the boys would need to go to school, would need lessons in magic and Gods knew that White Sea had Dragon Slayers well capable of teaching them. Laxus was even excited about meeting Raiu and Cristoff had volunteered to work with Hasu, so once everything got organized, it would all be ok.

He still adored her, still loved that she had done it and wasn't upset with her, she was more upset with herself, but already the little boys were wrapping themselves securely around her heart, Hasu in particular with his boldness and his magic resonated with she and Kalebs so well she could already sense that.

"I love you...I don't deserve you...but I'm so glad you love me…" Lucy said quietly and Kalebs arms tightened around her.

"It's all going to be fine, we have a big family Lucy, dads going to want them with him on a regular basis, there's school, lessons in Magic, Guild activities, you know the School has endless things for the children of the guild to be involved in, the Guildmaster homes are plenty large enough even for Dragon Slayer children, they can travel with us when we need to travel, stay with Dad or any of my siblings when they need to, it will all work." Kaleb said into her neck and she sighed, he was right, she knew he was.

"I want to be a good mom." She whispered and he smiled.

"Well, keep following that heart of yours and that's pretty much guaranteed, Lucy…" He pulled back cupping her face in his hands, Lavender eyes locking with hers.

"You're loving, intelligent, wise and strong, all the things you need to be to be a wonderful mother to these boys, we'll be fine...think of it as practice before we have our own babies…" He smirked and she giggled.

Seeing her better balanced he bent and grabbed up his fathers case, carrying it to the table.

"Lets get these papers all filled out, Dad will want them in before the records division closes tonight so he can push them through." He said, popping the case open and starting to pull out the well high lighted and marked forms and sitting beside Lucy to start the paperwork that would make Hasu and Raiu, homeless orphans, into Hasu and Raiu Pradesh, sons of Lucy and Kaleb.

It took over an hour, but both of them were very good at navigating paperwork. Kaleb turned her chair to face his when she signed beside him on the last form, stacking everything as his father had it before and replacing it as it had been in his briefcase before turning to Lucy and pulling her in for a hard kiss that curled her toes and drew a whimper out of her.

"I was thinking...if this works...if we're ok with two little boys…" She said sheepishly and Kaleb heard her thoughts, where she was going and kissed her again.

_We'll be married in 3 weeks_. He reminded her and she shivered in his arms at the thought. Even mated, soul bound to him, getting married still thrilled her.

If all goes well, and we're happy, and you feel right about it..you want a baby… he purred in her head and she moaned into his mouth nodding.. He growled back, the idea of putting a child into Lucys beautiful body, seeing her carry his baby...his pants were suddenly too restrictive.

"I want you…" She whimpered against his lips.

"Mmm, Dad could be back with the boys any time...how about we...go to the bedroom...lock the door...and fuck each other senseless?" He purred between kisses loving how she shuddered in his arms, nodding eagerly and Kaleb stood, pulling her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, kicking the door shut and pushing the lock into place with his magic before climbing onto the bed, Lucy still wrapped around him, and laying down on her, shifting once she was pressed into the mattress so he settled his hips between her thighs so he could rock his hard need against her heated center and draw a moan from her.

They were becoming sudden parents, but it didn't mean he wouldn't take every opportunity he found to relax her, melt her with pleasure and take his own because only she excited him anymore, only her...and he was perfectly happy with that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arman came into the suite and smirked, Raiu on his hip, Hasu holding his hand he immediately deadened the sounds coming from the bedroom so his grandsons wouldn't be distracted.

"Why'd the sound go down? Mom and Dad...Mom sounds like she's running real hard…" Hasu narrowed his eyes suspiciously on his Grandfather who smiled at him.

"They're having sex, healthy Moms and Dads who love each other and enjoy each other have a lot of it my boys, get used to the sounds, don't interrupt when you hear them, they need to have the time together, it keeps their love and your family strong." Arman said popping open his case and plucking some papers from the back, setting them on the table and motioning the boys to take their seats before giving them pens.

"Now, you told me you were taught to write, so, let's start learning how to write your new full names…" Arman said brightly. He got the boys writing and he went over the papers Lucy and Kaleb had filled out making sure everything was in order then sending them to his waiting aid in Pelerno to be "escorted" through processing. He gradually eased his control of the sounds coming from the bedroom.

He believed firmly, because he was Boscan, that sex was never to be a hidden thing, it was healthy and nothing to hide or be secretive about and he wanted his grandsons to learn that well, to appreciate its importance to their new parents, so they would let Lucy and Kaleb have time together without interruption. He was already smitten with the boys, but it didn't mean he didn't want more grandchildren.

"Sure they aren't hurting each other?" Hasu asked, pausing in drawing a picture of a dragon beside his signature.

"There is pleasure and happiness so strong it has sounds of intensity, but no, neither one is the least bit unhappy right now." Arman assured the redhead.

"I think they sound happy." Raiu said not bothering to look up. Arman ruffled his chestnut locks affectionately. "They do indeed. Them having sex is how you two will get brothers and sisters in the future too, it's how babies are made." He said and both boys looked at him curiously.

Arman smiled, they were older than his own children had been when he'd started explaining these things, so high time they start learning. Pulling a couple bags of jelly beans from his case out and giving them to the boys, because loading them with sugar was his job and he took these things seriously, he started explaining sex and how they, as Dragon Slayers, would come to know it well and how it would work for them and their futures as both Boscans and Dragon Slayers.

In the bedroom, Lucy was straddling Kaleb as he sat back on his heels, leaning back on his hands, letting her ride him hard, meeting her lusty bounces with firm thrusts of his hips until she gasped out an unintelligible version of his name and came, her body constricting on his already pulsing member and ripping him over the edge with her he lunged forward, tackling her to the bed, managing a few more thrusts before his body and hers were both spent.

They lay panting, Kaleb braced on his forearms above her, silky platinum hair falling around them and mingling with her deeper golden locks on the pillow.

"Gods I needed that…" Lucy breathed out grinning and Kaleb smirked, kissing her forehead.

"Me too." He agreed and let her push him to his back so she could lay on top of him.

"When do you think they'll be back.." She started to ask and he kissed her.

"They've been back since part way through the first round Sunrise. Dad's teaching them how to write their names and...all about sex and how babies are made." He smirked at her and Lucy blushed crimson realizing the boys had heard her a little while ago begging Kaleb to "Fuck me! Gods harder! Harder!"...

"It's fine...Lucy...I want our boys to be comfortable, i want them to feel good in their bodies, to know what a woman who's enjoying her lover sounds like, what love sounds like, that I am not just in love with you, that I lust after you, that I want you, need you, hunger for you, because one day they'll feel that way and they should know it's right, it's healthy." He kissed her, smiling at her blush.

"I want them to embrace sex, it isn't something to be hidden or kept quiet, someday, when they're with someone, I want them to know what sorts of things they may say, how they'll sound when happy taking and giving pleasure with a lover. By their age I already knew all that Dad is teaching them right now, and while Ganier was gone, and Dad didn't remarry, he took lovers from time to time, indulged in attendants at bath houses and such, I heard those sounds come from his bedroom and office plenty of times and I never minded, I knew it meant he was enjoying himself, not working, relaxing, and he was happy, as a child..those sounds meant everything was ok and stable and good with my father. Our children will learn that's what it means with us...that we love and want and enjoy each other." He said softly and she was smiling, heart warm in her chest, nodding and kissing him again.

"How about a quick one in the shower…" She smiled slyly at him and Kaleb grinned as she darted from on top of him for the bathroom, following her at a leisurely pace stretching his body and loving how he smelled her on his skin. His mate...his whole heart and soul...now mother to his sons, one day mother to more, and soon to be his wife. He'd never been happier, he knew it, never had he felt so full and happy with his life as he did right then with his father talking and playing with his children in the next room while he climbed into the shower and gladly fucked his gorgeous mate against the wall of the shower before they cleaned up and got dressed to rejoin Arman and the boys.

Kaleb had just kissed Lucy goodbye when there was a pat on his thigh and he looked down into the shy smiling eyes of Raiu. "Since you're my Dad now...can I get a kiss too? I know you won't be gone long but...you're my new Dad and...I want one." The boy said and Kaleb grinned, lifting the child up into his arms and peppering his face with kisses until he squealed and started laughing and pushing away.

"Ahhh! Grandpa! Help! MOM!" He tried when Arman only gave him a grin. Lucy, laughing, stole the child from her mates arms and Kaleb, noticing Hasu trying to hide behind Arman dove for the boy who shrieked and ran for it.

"Nooooo! I don't wanna get all covered in kisses!" He cried out.

"Nonsense, I'm a new father, you're newly my son, I have catching up to do here!" Kaleb retorted.

Hasu was fast though, and agile, and evaded his determined new father for nearly two minutes before Kaleb outmaneuvered him and snatched him up, kissing his forehead then blowing a raspberry on him making the boy groan in disgust.

"Ewwwww! DAAAAAD! Momma! Make him stop, he likes kissing you more anyway!" He declared and Kaleb pulled back from him grinning.

"Oh give me time, besides, you can't be such weenies about getting kissed, no sons of mine will dodge them, you learn to take em!" Kaleb said firmly, kissing Hasu this time nicely on the cheek before setting him back down so he could dash behind Lucy, who made both boys groan by bending and kissing them both.

Thane was summoned from where he'd gone to relax at the Hotels bar and after a few bits of business requiring Kalebs attention, the teleport mage put his hands on Arman and Lucys shoulders, each holding a child, and vanished.

Kaleb felt like a huge piece of him had been pulled away and closed his eyes for a moment to steady himself. As was his way, he redirected his discomfort to work, relying on it to help him settle. He had a beautiful new mate, and two sons now, a family of his own, and he wouldn't let a single one down by letting himself get upset he was going to be away from them overnight. Pushing his link to the team into activity he rolled his eyes. Vander and Cobra were...busy, Presca was already asleep and Rowan and Cana were as "busy" as Cobra and Vander. He could easily go out to the site on his own, sensing Cristoff too was sound asleep, dispell the field and start packing the things for the boys but...he wasn't stupid.

They were being hunted, going out on his own would leave him open to attack and he knew better than to put himself into situations like that. So, he dropped down into the chair by the table and made some calls, bringing in a few nearby White Sea mages to help with packing tomorrow so he could be done faster.

Once everything was organized for the following day he checked on his team mates, finding those that were conscious still well occupied and rolled his eyes, set some wards to blanket his room in case anyone was stupid enough to try and attack a wizard saint in a busy hotel and went to bed early, falling asleep to listening in on his families minds at home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm very grateful." Mr. Airesha said brightly, grinning looking over the field, he hadn't been entirely happy about discovering the deep cave, but, had decided they could design a ride into it that people would enjoy so he was optimistic.

"We appreciate the request, in the future I hope you call my guild for jobs." Kaleb said.

"I will indeed. Um...tell me Master Kaleb, the woman, is she the one you're Promised to?" He asked and Kaleb smiled.

"Engaged, we're getting married in a few weeks, I'm sure you'll read about it in the weekly, they're sending photographers and Lucy and I are being interviewed next week for the piece they're doing." He told the smiling man.

"I'm happy for you, congratulations. I've wired the jewel for the job to your guild of course and would like to invite you to the grand opening of the park, we have it planned for next New Years." He told the tall blonde and Kaleb smiled again.

"Good time for it, people love parties and the opening of an amusement park at New Years would be a big draw...will you be needing security?" He gave the businessman a wry smile and Mr. Airesha laughed.

"I will, and I'll just go ahead and tell you now White Sea has the contract to provide security for the parks grand opening next year, I'll likely need about 200 of your people." The man grinned.

"I'll go through my roster and get you the best." Kaleb vowed, seeing Thane vanish with some boxes right before Kittar appeared and did the same thing, Cristoff approaching him with the others in tow.

The boys belongings would be delivered to the main Guild in White Sea, though they were going to stay in Pelerno through the holidays at the family estate.

"Ready to get back to your new family there big brother?" Cristoff asked as he came up to Kaleb.

"Beyond ready, I was ready to get to them about 3 seconds after they left last night." He admitted and Cristoff chuckled, Cana grinning at the tall blonde.

"You've got it bad for Lu, and I won't lie, those boys are fucking adorable, Big Sexy is all excited about working with Hasu." Cana said, using her pet name for Cris while she stuck her hand into the back pocket of Rowans jeans so she could massage the firm flesh under her fingers at will.

"I'm just not where I'm comfortable being away from her, I don't like the distance." Kaleb said with a shrug. Cristoff grinned.

"I can't blame you." The big slayer said lightly.

"Ah lovefest before departure, think we should strip down and participate my King?" Vander drawled as he, Cobra and Presca came up.

"Mmm, maybe over New Years, right now I wanna see our new nephews and eat Mr. Elans food till I pass out." Cobra replied.

"Good plan, while you're in a food coma maybe I'll have my way with you." Vander said brightly and Cobra narrowed his eyes at his mate.

"I might enjoy that, make sure I'm awake enough to cum." He said.

"Oh, no worries Babe, I'll make sure." Vander smirked wickedly

"Ok, teleport mages all left, we're paid, I hear food calling my name…" Presca added and Kaleb nodded, he was anxious to get home himself. Cristoff waved everyone in closer and a moment later, they vanished from the field and by the tree line, wearing coveralls like one of the many construction workers already swarming the area, a white haired woman glared before turning away and waving to several other sets of eyes, three more minutes and she could have had them, but the Lunar slayers teleport...she hadn't realized he could pull all of them at once...she wouldn't make that mistake again….


	32. Chapter 32 Not the gift they wanted

Gajeels fingers danced over the firm strings, crimson eyes following the movements of the voluptuous blonde that was happily dancing with little Hasu in her arms. Everything about the sight made every thing from his heart to his soul to the dragon within him just sing.

He was mated, the gorgeous golden fiery dragon that had formed in his skin from the crook of his neck down over his right pectoral cradled Emzadis name with it's body, like the black dragon on Emzadis neck and shoulder held his name. She was gorgeous, the most stunning woman he had ever met, on par with Lucy, Erza, every heart stopping beauty he had ever seen, of them all, with her height and her radiant power, Emzadi, to him, stood out above them all.

She was bold, fearless, confident, and at the same time wonderfully feminine with her ruby painted lips, blood red nails and airy elegant and sexy veil dresses that were her favorite attire. He'd been so afraid, so worried that he had ruined his future, that what he'd done to Levy had ended any chance he had at happiness, at finding his mate, settling down and having a family.

He'd never told anyone how much that meant to him, it was a precious secret, a burning hope and desire he'd guarded deep inside himself and prayed he hadn't lost to his own nightmarish deeds. He smiled faintly, watching Emzadi twirl and Hasu laugh as he sat with Vander and Cristoff, all three on guitars, playing music with Vander singing. It was Christmas eve, all of the Pradesh family, their partners and closest friends had filled the Pradesh estate for the last week and would be here for another week for the holidays.

Gajeel had always enjoyed the holidays in Magnolia, once he was part of the guild, and once she was comfortable with him, Lucy had always made sure he was invited to her house for her little Christmas party. He used to hover hopefully by Levy, and enjoy being with people he cared about, who cared about him.

Now, Lily was being carried around by a determined Raiu who was certain the Exceed should be his even though he did very much like his uncle Gajeel, Raiu, like Gajeel himself had been once, desperately wanted an exceed partner of his own and had been told about how several of the other Dragon Slayers had them as companions. Now the golden eyed boy was trying to win Lily over.

Gajeel and Lily had already had a talk with Kaleb and Lucy about all of them making the trip to Fiore where most of the Exceeds had settled in a lovely village and seeing if, Like Gajeel, and several other Dragon Slayers, there were any of the magical cats that would be drawn to their sons.

Having never met Exceeds before Lily, Cristoff had even asked to come, Laxus and Cobra both giving him eye rolls.

"You can't say shit Cobra, you don't draw cats you drew a snake, and your ass would cry like a baby if you ever got another one." Gajeel had snickered at the Poison Slayer who had narrowed his eyes on him.

"Least I aint tryin to bond with fluffy kittens and crying in alleys when stray cats reject me." Cobra smirked back, Gajeel had grit his teeth, he fucking hated Cobras abilities sometimes.

The Poison Slayer didn't make fun of Raius desire for a cat though, in fact, Cobra was remarkably good, patient, with both boys, had turned out to be very good at handling them, and, only he and Kaleb knew when the boys were struggling with things, and Cobra reacted just as fast as Kaleb did when that happened.

Both boys now would occasionally be discovered in the morning curled up between Cobra and Vander in their bed, when they weren't cuddled between Lucy and Kaleb, it had become somewhat rare for the boys to spend a whole night in their own beds, they simply had too many welcoming family members perfectly happy to let the boys climb into their beds and cuddle.

Everyone knew the boys were adjusting, and that they needed the extra tolerance, patience and affection right now so they could feel safe, relax and be happy in their new family. Gajeel had to admit, waking up in the middle of the night to find a Dragon baby curled up between him and Emzadi had his whole being purring in contentment. Raiu liked sleeping with them, it meant he could pull Lily off the pillows and cuddle him, something Lily was very good about.

It all awed him, a month ago he had been succumbing to darkness, miserable, lonely, certain he had lost everything that had ever mattered to him, he'd been trying to drown his sorrows in liquor and sex, going home with just about anyone, and, being the well built handsome thing he was, there was no end to the people who were all too happy to take the big slayer home with them for some fun, or just out into an ally or park, wherever they could get his clothes off of him.

He hadn't cared, had even endured a couple nasty experiences and taken them as what he deserved. He knew better now, when he looked into the fiery eyes of his mate, he knew, he had lost nothing but his grip on hope back then, he'd just needed the helping hand Lucy had held out, to get to where he needed to be, to where his mate had been waiting for him to find her, to this large warm loving family that was now...his family.

Guild or no guild, for the rest of his life, he was a part of this family and, he was happy with that, ecstatic in fact. He'd have to watch Emi though, during their mating his souls sharing with her had given her too clear a view of how crushed he'd been, a crystal clear view of how Levy had broken things off with him and his beautiful mate, wanted to turn the shrimp into a pile of ashes.

"I know you wanted her, I even understand why, but the woman is a stone cold bitch seeking to augment her own short comings, she used you, and when it became clear Jet could give her more than you could, she left you for the easier man to control, the easier man to manipulate. Lucy sees her as a friend, I see her as a woman who used her "cuteness" to manipulate people, to use them. It would do her good to see you and I together, to see how she didn't leave you with nothing, how you didn't really need anything she had to offer." Emzadi had said, then a vicious smile had curled her plump red lips.

"And I would love to burn her hair off and strip away everything that she so "cutely" uses to control people." she added in a deadly tone. He'd chuckled, pulled her in for a long searing kiss and promptly gotten lost in her again, but he'd stored the information, Emzadi would not be nice to Levy if or when the two met.

For now though, he had no plans to ever see the bluenette again, he certainly wasn't invited to the wedding, and would not be in the same country when it happened, no, his happy ass was perfectly content in Bosco, with his new mate and family and his new guild.

Emzadi was similar to him in how she liked to live, they had decided they would keep the apartment in White Sea, Emi owned a home in the same building Vander had his penthouse in. Vander owned the 30th floor of the building, she owned the 25th, same views, and while he'd been doubtful about the privacy one could achieve in a skyscraper in the heart of the capital city of Bosco, he couldn't deny once they were in the spacious condo, he couldn't hear or smell others and the way the views were from the many windows it was like they were living in the sky 25 stories above the city.

He understood now why Cobra prefered elevated retreats. He still wanted a cabin, and Emzadi and he had been walking the large amount of land her family owned, looking for a spot to build one but still undecided about whether they wanted it on the family property or if they wanted to get a place completely removed from everything. He rather liked the idea of finding a place near or in the mountains, the annual mating season wouldn't be making his life hell for two weeks a year now that he was mated, but he still very much liked the idea of a rustic retreat for him and his mate and...one day...the family they would make together.

It was funny to him, as he sat strumming the guitar, watching his mate dance and laugh with little Hasu, seeing Lucy cuddled in Kalebs thickly muscled arms, Cana dancing with Arman, Farron and Hestor cuddling sneaking soft kisses and whispering things that had alternately either Farrons or Hestors cheeks pink to each other, Cobra reclined in a lounge, indigo eyes locked on his mate, a dreamy look in those eyes a faint smile curling his thin lips as he listened to Vander sing. Bickslow was whirling around with Xally, keeping his little sister laughing while Laxus sipped at a tall glass of spiced wine and watched Beck, who was chatting with Thane and Thanes wife Casey with keen interest..

Presca was chatting with Mr. Elan, plying the man for recipes, and everyone was happy.

He would always be angry he wasn't the first one to sense it.

It was Kaleb first, his eyes snapping upward, the big Boscan lunged, Lucy tightly held to his side he reached with his other arm to grab Raiu and yank him in tight against his chest , the massive explosion of Kalebs magic expanding in a rush, one of his bone shuddering fields of power coming to bear and sweeping over everyone, knocking them over, cracking furniture and slamming the air from everyones lungs a couple of seconds before the wards and protections that a Dragon Queen had put into place flared and they watched as black and purple flames skittered over the wards, as Dragon magic clashed with something far darker and managed to hold, sending the ugly magics sparking and hissing along its edges of protection until the blackness reached the ground along the edges of the field and they watched everything it touched either burn in sickly purple flames or simply shrink and lose all form of life.

"Freed! Re-enforce the wards! Vander! I need magic sinks, channel that shit into the fucking voids! Everyone into the house!" Kalebs voice barely carried over the hideous sounds of magic hitting wards but his mental projection of those commands resonated in everyone's heads.

Freed was up, rapier in hand, runes flying out and Vander rolled to his feet, a black leather band forming over his eyes as they flared with his magic and shadows emerged in waves from all around them to fly up along the straining wards and attack the dark magic.

Kalebs wings snapped out, radiating intense light, making Vanders shadows stronger as harder darker ones formed along the edges of the light, and making the black flames retreat from where the light reached. Lucy slid from his arm, meeting his glowing lavender eyes her own taking on light as she drew up her own magic, eyes turning to the darkness above as she started chanting, Leo emerged to her left, Gemini to her right, taking on Kalebs form and suddenly two more sets of brilliantly glowing wings snapped out, Gemini stepping back and apart to start spreading the influence of the light.

Arman rushed in, taking Raiu from Kaleb and running into the house with the others as white fire surged out along the ground from the three archangels to attack the black fire and send it into retreat. There was a shattering of glass and as Emzadi was turning her magic gathering, hands and arms starting to disapear beneath a coating of blinding fire and light she watched long black wings carry her older brother up toward the center of the assault.

"ZEN! NO!" She tried to scream but had to turn again, wards were starting to buckle and her blinding light surged from her arms shattering through what remained of the weakened ones and streaming instantly up and out along the outside of the protective barrier, overwhelming the black fire and dark magic and burning it away, her hair starting to lift as heat built around her she didn't stop, sending her fire up and from the barrier ahead of her brother who now flew alongside it toward the source of this attack.

They couldn't see it from the ground, hadn't even been able to sense it until the bay door had opened and it had dropped the first dark magic bomb on the house, that bomb had exploded on the wards and now others were spilling from the hovering airship.

Zen flew right into one, wings reaching forward as he reached it, slicing through it and he pushed his magic through the rift he created, slapping the splitting device right into the column of solar fire at his side.

Gajeel was alongside his mate, eyes searching for his opportunity to engage the threat as he watched Bickslow shoot upward on his babies and Laxus step up alongside Kaleb, directing lightning, calling it from the sky even as he shot it upward to catch whatever was up there in the center of the immense bolt. He collected Hasu from Emzadi, hurrying the boy to Xally who gathered the wide eyed child in her arms and took him inside with the others.

The clouds parted to let the moonlight roar through and suddenly it was nearly as bright as day, the black fires receding as Cristoff held his hands out, open at his sides, eyes glowing silver.

Raiu struggled in his grandfathers arms watching through the window as his new family took on the threat to their home.

"Raiu, stay still! Stay with me sweetheart." Arman growled at him and the boy frowned, Golden eyes lighting, he reached a hand out and above, the clouds remained parted but blackened and started churning, sparks flying, outside Laxus grinned, blessing the pure magic he felt coming from the house stirring clouds to churn and produce more static for him to use.

"Gemini! Protect my family!" Kaleb shouted and the spirits nodded, stepping so Lucy was between them as Kalebs wings slammed down and carried him upwards to join his brothers.

As soon as he was past the still seething protective barrier Kalebs eyes narrowed, seeing Zen deflecting bombs, slapping them toward Vanders shadows and Emzadis pillars of solar fire with his wings. Kaleb turned his eyes to what had to be an airship but it was cloaked in those black flames, had it's own host of wards and protection and Kaleb narrowed his eyes, angling upward to get above it and trying to find a target. It took effort but his magic finally reached through the protections and he grabbed the first mind he found, a crewman, and his lips pressed together in a hard line.

He knew in a heartbeat whose ship it was, and what was the crewmans eyes and ears he took in everything going on around the man, the crewman was helping to push bombs to the bay and Kaleb kept him doing that, spotting a dark mage that was pushing her magic into the bombs as they were riding the conveyor belt to be dropped, there were others too, most wearing Joyan colors and Kaleb seethed with anger, their "Princess" was selling the honor of their country to Joya for her twisted obsession.

He saw the white haired woman too, Sorrano, who was watching on a lacrima screen, eyes locked on Zen who was center on the screen.

_Zen, they have you in their sights, get out of range, they are preparing more bombs, you have a few seconds to back off and I'm in place to take up where you left off_… Kaleb warned his brother. He watched Zen bank hard and rocket skyward right into the churning black clouds, trusting the mages on the ground not to hit him.

"We won't make it past them all and I can't teleport into open air to grab either of the Archangels while they're on the wing." a Tall hefty woman said firmly beside Sorrano.

"We shouldn't have used the fucking bombs...I had a better plan." She said furiously, glaring toward the elegant woman with long black hair standing across the bomb bay from where she was. Kurino was scanning the Lacrima screen, searching for her own target her eyes locking on the tall blonde beside the Rune Mage that was making it impossible for the bombs to tear away the wards and protections enough for the ship to land.

She turned green eyes darkly on Sorrano then whirled, heading from the deck.

"Close the doors! Captain I want us at flank speed to our top altitude and over the Palace immediately!" She snapped out, sneering toward Sorrano before she left the deck.

Sorrano glared after her. "Stupid pampered bitch, so sure of your might, I told her this was stupid...now they'll be ten times as cautious...FUCK! Make sure my sister is put back to sleep and made comfortable, obviously...we're through here, drop the bombs on the belt and close the damn doors before the wing starts getting too high and we're out of fucking range." She snarled, turning herself and rushing from the deck in the opposite direction of Kurino.

Kaleb released his hold on the crewman but not before he had the man set one of the bombs to go off,angling away quickly and diving, calling to Zen who exploded from the clouds and joined him, taking out the last handful of bombs right as the cloaked ship above rocked but still shot skyward.

In minutes it was over, the wards settled and Freed set to work repairing the damages, Bickslow returned, stepping off his babies, several of the bombs had met their ends to his blasts of green energy.

Kaleb and Zen angled down, both landing, Zen more gracefully than Kaleb still, though Kaleb was knocked staggering by a teary eyed blonde slamming into his chest and a fully crying red haired boy hugging his leg.

Arman emerged, eyes narrowed on the sky, hugging his grandson close to him he looked seriously at Kaleb who nodded, and soon every adult mind shared all he had seen through the crewman.

Lucy did cry now. "She has Yukino...Sting said Yukino went to see her friends at Mermaid Heel and hadn't come back yet, he was worried because she was going to miss the Christmas party at the guild.

"She probably intends to try for Zen again." Farron said glaring upward.

"It's her own sister…" Lucy said softly shaking her head in disbelief.

"Momma…" Raiu said quietly and Lucy turned in Kalebs arms reaching to take the boy from Arman, hugging him to her.

"Raiu, that was brave what you did to help…" Laxus said smiling at the boy.

"I helped uncle Cris." Hasu said, turning his face from where it had been pressed into Kalebs thigh.

Cristoff smiled at him, reaching down and plucking the boy up form the ground into a hug, nuzzling him affectionately "You sure did, made the moonlight brighter with me to fight those dark flames." he agreed.

"We need to leave the estate, I'm not happy about it, but I don't believe remaining in an isolated area is wise. Kaleb, the Mansion on top of the guild branch…." Arman gave his son a long look and Kaleb nodded.

"Best choice, the guild wards and protections have been recently updated and beefed up heavily because of the approaching celebrations for New Years. There are plenty of rooms, we'll all be comfortable there and have the added benefit of being in the heart of the city with a large amount of the guild planning to be there for the festivities." Kaleb agreed.

Thane came forward, looking between himself Cristoff and Laxus. "Between the three of us we should be able to get everyone to the guild in one trip, I would recommend having uninvolved mages pick up our clothes…" Thane said.

"No...Virgo can gather everyone's things more efficiently, I don't want mages not involved getting that way by coming out here." Lucy countered and Thane nodded.

Freed joined them, looking a bit strained and paler than usual but he smiled as Romino came to him, the lavender haired archive mage wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple. "The wards are restored and re-enforced,the estate is fully protected again." He said and Arman nodded.

"Thank you Freed, I still firmly believe we are better off at the guild though." Arman said and everyone agreed. Taking only the time for Lucy to instruct Virgo on what they needed her to do, the Pradesh family left their home, re-appearing in the Guild Masters office, which had been used by Laxus most recently. The big blonde dropped his arm from around Beck and his hand from Xallys shoulder, exchanging a quick look with the burly beastmaster Laxus moved to look through the window down on the main guildhall below.

"Busy as hell, looks like they're doing the mistletoe pairings, best not go down there for a bit." He said quietly, glancing at Beck again, catching the Gold and blue bi-eyed gaze and Becks half smile..

It was a Boscan tradition for young unattached people interested in random fun,the mistletoe would appear above two people at random in the specified area and those people would retreat to one of the privacy booths, what they did there was up to them, but most chose to indulge, especially with the merriment of the festivities.

"Lets head up to the mansion, everyone can get settled in and I'll order up desserts from the kitchens, I have some decent wine if you'd like to pick some out Dad." Kaleb said, bending when Hasu came up to him and picking the boy up, settling him on hiship before sliding an arm around Lucy and leading the way to the elevator.

It wasn't what they had wanted, and Kaleb was already making plans. The crown Princess of Bosco had just used her airship to attack his family, his home. This wasn't going unanswered, but Kaleb was a strategist, not prone to rash decisions, and his Father and older brother Farron were both brilliant Ambassadors with immense experience between them, and, connections, a lot of them. This wasn't going unanswered. They just had to figure out the best way to handle this threat to their family.

A direct view of the ship had been impeded by the cloak of black magic around it, clever, the only evidence they had it was Kurino was Kalebs take over of the crewman. He had forced the explosion of one of the bombs though, caused real damage to the ship that the Princess, the second she docked, would have to explain, nobody worked on Boscan airships but Boscan ship engineers and the Princess' ship was a complex hybrid between a gunship and a luxury liner.

By causing the damage he was sure was substantial, Kaleb had put Kurino in a position where Boscan engineers loyal to her father and the Boscan military would be combing the ship to assure there weren't other secondary damages caused by the explosion, they would find those modified cells she had, she would be forced to explain it, and, while she was trying to do that, he could step forward and admit he'd caused the bomb to go off, killing the crewman he'd taken over among probably several others, her ships beacon would have already reported she was in Bosco so she couldn't turn around and retreat to Joya for repairs, her ship had damage to a bay, she wouldn't be able to fly well in the first place and she'd have heavy explaining to do if she turned around and went back to Joya on Christmas eve with the country in the middle of their holiday celebrations.

Kaleb could be held for possible charges of treason for attacking the Crown Princess' ship with her aboard, he could even be put to death for it, so they would have to plan carefully how they were going to handle this, and he saw his fathers eyes clouded with deep thought, Farrons too, felt Lucy at his side racing through ideas and all she had learned during her ongoing studies of Boscan laws and culture.

A short time later they were all very pleasantly surprised to find their clothes had ALL been moved from the house to the mansion on top of the Pelerno branch for the Guild, and, Virgo had brought over all the food Mr. Elan had prepared, including all the desserts.

Kaleb settled into a large plush couch in the grand sitting room where the Guildmaster usually received dignitaries from all over the world, Emzadi casually flicking her fingers and starting a roaring fire in the massive marble fireplace as she settled alongside Gajeel in a loveseat.

The two boys immediately climbed into their new fathers lap, the events of the evening had both excited them, and, frightened them, seeing their brand new father fly up through the churning black mass of flames...both children had been painfully reminded of all they had already lost and neither wanted to lose the man who both were coming to enjoy calling "Dad".

Lucy smiled, sitting beside Kalb and leaning into him, wrapping an arm around the boys and pressing her face into Kalebs shoulder for a moment, drinking in his strong healthy alive and well presence for her own reassurance. Then she turned, Kalebs arm settling behind her as they looked to Arman who was still standing while everyone sat.

"Kaleb already knows what setting the bomb off in the Princess' ship could mean, and...it was brilliant my son, Kurino will have no choices, Boscan engineers will be all over that ship and explaining what happened will not be easy for her, those bombs have to magically activated and set and that ship is going to be crawling with black magic residue that will have the Knights getting involved." Arman said.

"More than that, the bombs her ship carries aren't just activate and drop, they have to be magically filled to be effective, that takes time, several minutes per bomb, they require preparations, that's why most of the ships armament is guns, it's not meant to be a bomber, just to supply that option." Vander added. "So she can't try to say some dark mage snuck on the ship, converting those bombs over, overpowering the light lacrimas set into them, refitting them to use dark magic, that shit would take way too long for anyone who snuck on board to manage without getting caught, she can't claim ignorance of them being converted to dark magic."

"Crewmen have been killed, soldiers of Bosco, there will be an in depth investigation, the ship will be docked and it's engines taken offline until it can be thoroughly gone over, the special cells on board she brought back from Joya are going to be found, she'll have to explain them, they're slaver designed conditioning cells, equipped for torture and slave conditioning, she can't hide that shit and those methods are banned in Bosco, absolutely not appropriate for the Crown Princess' diplomatic ship." Farron said with a smile.

"We do have to let Altiene know what she did, and now, before the dark magic she dropped on the property can disperse." Arman said, already dialing a number on his com. Christmas eve, it was going to be hell tracking down the right people, which he was sure why Kurino had chosen tonight to attack them, most everyone was enjoying the holiday.

General Tesso though was his departed wifes brother, and one of the 4 commanding Generals of the the Order of Immaculate Light, the Citadel would mobilize at Tessos word, no matter what day it was.

He wouldn't take well to hearing the princess was using dark magic, and that she had attacked the home with his nephews, his only family, in it.

Tesso took the news like Arman had expected, with an ashen face and wide eyes.

"Well...fuck...ok, Cristoff, Kaleb, I'm calling you both in, I have to have you here, you're both knights, and directly involved. So get here immediately full dress so you show you fucking mean to be here." Tesso said firmly and Kaleb was immediately lifting the boys from his lap and handing them to Lucy, both of them whimpering a little as their father stepped away.

"They're going to change now, Cristoff will bring them to the Citadel." Arman said.

They went over all the events of the evening, Tesso asking questions and collecting permissions for formal statements to be collected.

"I won't send knights to the Guild, am I clear? So if any show up? I'm telling you now, they're not on official business and not sent by me. I can get your statements put in and can collect your formals after Christmas." Tesso said.

Lucy looked up as Cristoff and Kaleb re-entered the grand sitting room.

Cristoff was in matte grey and gold plate armor, the seal of the order bright on his chest and glittering broadsword at his hip.

Lucy was staring at his brother, watching Kaleb adjust the white and gold armor he wore, latching gauntletts in place. His armor bore more decorations than Cristoffs, both had seen multiple campaigns but Kaleb had been promoted higher and bore the distinct Wizard Saint symbols on both shoulders.

The boys were wide eyed and gaping, staring raptly at their father and Uncle for far different reasons, their gazes filled with childish wonder and admiration, unlike their mothers far more heated look. Theirs were pure glee.

"Cristoff will take us to the Citadel Uncle Tesso, we're about ready." Kaleb called, Lucy and the boys moving to him.

The boys were all about wanting to hold Kalebs longsword, and try on his helm while Lucy got her own long kiss in. Zen watched the scene and drew a breath, his uncle had been vocal about wanting to test him for the knights, get him inducted, and he was going to have to accept a military commision and be on call for 5 years by Boscan law. Knight terms were 7 year commitments, but for him, the Knights had far more appeal than the regular military. Seeing his brothers in their armor, Kaleb being seen off by Lucy, the boys scrambling to get their hugs and kisses in, Kaleb ruffling their hair before pulling Lucy in for another kiss, He wanted that some day...he really did.

Cristoffs hand closed on Kalebs shoulder as soon as Lucy and the boys had stepped back and in a flash of silver the two men were gone.

Lucy looked at the boys, who were both still grinning, smitten by the sight of their father in his armor, she couldn't deny, she'd never seen him in it and he cut one hell of an impressive figure in it.

"You know, I'm seriously hearing cinnamon chocolate cookies calling me right now." Bickslow said, wagging his brows at the boys who both lit up.

"And there are presents to unwrap…" Lucy added.

Both boys were bouncing on the balls of their feet

"Lets go get some cookies and then we'll open presents since Virgo was nice enough to bring the tree and gifts." Bickslow said holding his hands out, the boys exchanged looks then rushed their uncle, Bickslow catching them laughing, sweeping them both up into his arms and carrying them toward the kitchens, Lucy following close behind, she would focus on the children for now, let Arman and Farron handle the immediate planning. Laxus was in charge of this branch, so if any mages were needed he would be the one to call them in anyway, though Lucys own authority covered all of the guild and all of its branches because she was Kalebs mate, she was far too respectful of Laxus to overstep him.

Arman watched them go, then turned back to the others.

"Erik, what all did you learn from what you got at that bar?" He asked and Erik growled.

"Simulated succubus venom, they used a variety of naturally occurring compounds, minerals and plant substances to create something magic doesn't recognize as a toxin in its entirety, They buried it in Viniq so the minerals would get lost in the luster powder they put in that stuff, added some mild toxins, like platinum dust and cyanide, Kaleb, Zen and Cristoffs cleansing magic attacked that but the other things were slow and fast acting, combined they eventually produced the fully drunk state and acted as a powerful aphrodisiac, but it took time, combined it would be about 2 hours before full effects would be in place, the process sped up some by the fact they were dancing, then...having sex." Cobra rattled off.

"Counter venom?" Farron asked and Cobra smirked, looking to Vander who reached into his storage and pulled out some vials.

"All set up, and they're good for several days when they take this, even if exposed to the elixir in a concentrated form, this will counteract enough of the compounds to prevent full effects, now they'll either be drunk, or horny, but they wouldn't be both." Vander said.

"Any idea who made it?" Arman asked, looking at the bright yellow liquid in the vial.

"Fucking talented alchemist, only they can put together shit like this." Cobra replied.

"Something Joya has in abundance, they command the market on illegal drugs, elixirs, potions, they're infamous for it." Arman said with a look of disgust on his handsome face. He'd spent a good chunk of his career trying to get Joya to end their horrendous activities, them and Pergrand were like boils on the worlds ass in his opinion anymore.

"You don't want to know how many invitations I've had from them to visit the country, been offered huge amounts of jewel, just never felt like I wanted what they were offering." Cobra said darkly.

The venoms he could produce, especially the one unique to him, Joya would give anything to have him, a Poison Dragon Slayer that could duplicate any toxin or venom, whose body could create anti-venoms and toxins, reversal agents at his whim. They had been after him for years, and he'd always refused them, knowing full well if he set foot in that country they would lock him up and have him in chains and under needles 24 hours a day.

Nope, his happy ass stayed the fuck away from Joya.

Vander was suddenly touching him, strong long fingered hands rubbing his shoulders. "They wouldn't have you long." His mate said in a deadly tone. That went straight between Cobras legs and he tipped his head back, looking up at his handsome mate.

"You're sexy when you're protective." He growled and Vander smirked, leaning down, his wavy black hair falling over his shoulders and brushing the sides of Cobras face.

"Nobody...will ever put a chain on you...ever again." He said in a breathy growl before his lips were slanting over Cobras in a firm promise Cobra drank in.

"Nobody will ever put any member of my family in chains, we've had more than our share of that. Zen, I want this in your system." Arman said holding up the vial to his second eldest son. Zen stood and went to him, accepting the vial, popping off the stopper and downing the contents without comment, only making a small grimace at the bitter taste.

"Good for about 5 days before it starts weakening in your system, I'll keep making it." Cobra said when Vander let him up for air.

"Fine, Thanks Erik." Zen responded and Cobra nodded.

Arman was still, reading over the lacrima tablet handed to him by Thane, Gods he loved having Kalebs aid at his side, really, the man kept track of everything flawlessly, and made sure to subtly keep him updated.

"One of these days I will find a way to lure you from my sons side." He smiled at the man who smiled back.

"Not likely sir." Thane replied.

Arman sighed, but then frowned.

"Well, all hell is breaking lose at the Palace. The Princess just docked, there are alerts being sent out calling in the Council as well as the consulate high ranked staff." Arman shared a look with Farron who sighed, leaning over to give Hestor a kiss that drew a soft moan from the man before Farron put a tablet in his hands and winked at him.

"My normal aid is on break for the holidays, so guess who's filling in." He smirked.

Hestor grinned at him "I make no promises I won't say nasty things...quietly." Hestor said and Farron chuckled "I'd be disappointed if you didn't, I'm a sound mage, nobody will hear them but me."

Thane bowed to Arman.

"Ambassador Pradesh, I would be honored to serve as your aid in emergency session since Master Kaleb is serving the Knights." He offered and Arman grinned.

"See? It may be temporary but it's a start. Vander? I know you'd probably rather stay here with your mate, but I would like you to accompany us as...back up...just in case. If Altiene doesn't respond like I believe he will, if any move is made toward your brothers, I want you to remove them and bring them here then come back for us, am I clear?" Arman demanded and Vander stood, black leather on his body shifting into the combat set he wore on missions.

"Yeah Dad, I've got it." His youngest said, moving around the seat his mate was in, smirking when the poison slayer slapped his ass as he passed him. Arman smiled, meeting Cobras gaze, he liked Erik, and what made everything so much better,Vander was head over heels for the man, the two were just...a perfect fit for each other and if he was honest...Vander settling down had always been something he had hoped for but doubted would ever happen. It was fitting in a way, a Dragonslayers "mate" being the only thing that could contain his wild and free youngest son.

"If you would Thane?" Arman asked and Thane smiled, placing a hand on Arman and Farrons shoulders, Farron holding Hestor, kissing Hestors temple, Vander getting a hold of his father so he could emerge already hidden when they teleported into the consulate.

As soon as they were gone Gajeel stood "Ok, lets go make sure two little whelps have a good Christmas eve." He said gripping his smiling mate to his side and earning himself a kiss on the cheek.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N Thank you to all of you taking the time to leave me so many PMs and reviews to let me know how the rewrite is coming through. It's been a long hard road redoing this story, it hurt when I lost it because I had poured so much time and energy into it. This time though, it is fully and completely my own with help and feedback from those of you communicating with me in PMs and reviews and the wonderful authors I talk with every day in Discord. Nightmare Senshi, MsPuppet, Starry, Therashae, Awesome, Sassy, now Msnikki and several others, all of you help so much and this rewrite just wouldn't be possible without you all.  
**Crash the Moon** (Coming back soon) Gildarts in a moment of kindness saves the life of a magical creature that will change his life.

**Like a Phoenix** (Coming back soon) Archangel mages, created by the heavens to serve alongside Celestial, Holy and Light mages, to defend the world during a massive Demonic invasion centuries ago. Why did they go extinct? Lucy will learn the hard way after Gajeel is pulled into the underworld and Levy begs her to enslave a good man so they can rescue Levys love.


	33. Chapter 33 Come to justice

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kurino stood with her head high. The planning for all of this had taken over two months, months of time she'd lost keeping the Pradesh men under her heel, when she'd heard about Kaleb becoming promised to the Celestial mage she hadn't worried, it wasn't an engagement, she could easily have it dissolved, bring him back under her thumb, but when she'd learned Cristoff had found his mate and was working toward bonding himself to her? She'd almost dropped everything and rushed back to Bosco.

She would name him a consort, have him brought to the palace before he could mate and keep that delicious raven haired adonis for herself, she'd keep his damn brother too, both of them beneath her heel unless Farron finally came to his senses, realized they were meant to be together and agreed to marry her.

Then the white haired woman had come, and with her the news Farron was promised to Hestor Kedanza...the fucking Celestial mage from Stella and she hated him, had always hated him, seen him at Guild competitions over the years at Kalebs side, was part of Kalebs private team and she knew, because her spies told her, that horrible silver haired creature was...spending time with Farron...having sex with Farron...She'd been livid the first time she'd gotten the report back that Farron was sleeping with Hestor, and even though all reports said it was just casual, nothing serious...now it WAS serious, paperwork was in that they were getting promised, and word was Farron was having a ring made. She'd break that right the hell apart...somehow…

The white haired woman's plans were good, and included helping her to get Farron, they would take the brothers they wanted. Zen and Kaleb had special cages made for them, set up to hold a Wizard Saint that had become an Archangel Mage, and his Archangel Mage gladiator of a brother. One was made for Cristoff too, a dragon expert brought to help them, one who knew how to dismantle a new mating without the slayer dying, yes it would fracture Cristoffs will, possibly even destroy his mind, but it was his body she wanted anyway, his cock would still get hard, he'd still produce the seed she needed for children and with enough of the special concoction created by the Joyan alchemists, he'd be a lusty willing sex toy for her.

Kaleb would possibly share the same fate, though breaking the mind of a mindbender of his kaliber was less likely, when she had to kill his little mate to free him of the part of their bond that kept him safe from being bound to another celestial mage though, a mental break would become a real possibility. Sorrano though was willing to do the deed, and planned to bind the powerful mage to herself while her sister was mated and bound to Zen.

She had to give the woman some respect, Kurino was a stone cold woman, but even she couldn't imagine doing to her own little sister, even though she had hated her for most of their lives, what Sorrano had done to Yukino.

The meek little Celestial mage was mindless, completely taken over by a Seith mage spell, her soul imprisoned in the lacrima pendant Sorrano wore now around her neck. With it she had commanded Yukino to have sex with more than one of the Joyan pleasure slaves, just to make sure she had the control she needed to make sure she could get Yukino mated and bound to Zen.

Kurino had watched it all, listened emotionlessly as Sorrano had discussed all the details with the Joyans while the mages had been going at it right in front of everyone, her level of heartless calculation was respectable, even to Kurino who was very hard to impress.

The Joyan Warqueen had agreed to it all, as long as Sorrano brought Kaleb back to Joya for a few months, so he could impregnate the Warqueen and several of her high ranking officers, they wanted his offspring, the big powerful mage being exactly what the Warqueen wanted siring the next in her line. Sorrano had readily agreed, she herself was barren, she admitted, and she wouldn't mind seeing what kind of children Kaleb sired.

Watching and planning it all, Kurino had come to a realization. It was more the life she wanted, domination, she didn't care for the equality, her forefathers had been right to lift women up and she planned to raise them the rest of the way, not so far they turned their men into the mice Joya had, no, her Bosco would have strong men to keep their powerful women happy, to sire strong powerful children. She would see her Bosco with Farron wearing the ring and choker she put on him, her King at her side and beneath her in their bed.

It was why she hated her younger sister so much. Farron had denied her own request to be her first when they were young, it should have begun then, their life long love, but instead he'd been hidden behind an illness, she didn't believe he'd been sick...no...her father just hadn't wanted her to have Farron, she still could not understand why, then, when it was her sisters time the following year, he'd been there, in her sisters bed, giving her sister what Kurino herself had dreamed of.

Then he'd refused her propositions, going to Minstrel to school, learning under the Bards and Scholars there, studying where his father had, she knew about every single lover he had ever had, had kept spies on him,had pictures of him, video of him with several of them, including with his current lover. Hestor Kedanza would never be able to give Farron all that she could, and she couldn't understand why he wasn't realizing that.

The urge to force his realization had driven her to what she had done now two days ago. Hovering over the Pradesh home so she could get cameras on him, catch sight of him before she returned home to start putting the next phase of the plan into motion.

Seeing him wrapped around that damn mage, kissing the mans neck, nibbling his ear, watching the Celestial mage turn and kiss HER Farron, those lips she had hungered for her whole life. She'd seen Hestor's hand steal inside Farrons loose shirt, watched Farron pull him in tight against him as their family had sang and danced, everyone so happy...Cristoff playing guitar, the woman he reportedly was going to mate leaning against Rowan, the blonde Celestial mage dancing with Kaleb who kept resting his forehead on hers, whispering things to her, and who were the little boys that had been dancing around? Where did they fit in? Such beautiful children...she'd been infuriated by the whole scene, unable to move an inch , she would not walk away again, she couldn't go another moment with Farron and his family thinking she didn't belong there among them, in Farrons lap, with his brothers at her feet.

The bombs they were preparing for the next phase she ordered dropped right onto the damn house. She'd been deaf to Sorrano's whines about their carefully laid plan, to hell with the woman, all she cared about was possessing one of the men Kurino had long since claimed for herself.

In retrospect, it had been rash, but even that would have been alright if one of the bombs hadn't exploded inside the bay, blasted a hole through her ship and covering it in dark magic residue, killing the dark celestial mage who had so carefully made the bombs along with several of the joyan soldiers and even the damned dragon hunter. It hadn't killed the fucking white haired bitch though, no, she survived, got to another part of the ship before it happened, maybe she had even set the bomb to go off, Kurino didn't know because the bitch had disappeared before they had managed to dock the crippled ship, before Boscan soldiers rapidly followed by fucking Knights of Immaculate light had swarmed the ship.

Before Arman Pradesh had called the Knights to his home, where they had found abundant proof his claim Kurinos ship had dropped dark magic bombs on his house was true, there was no way to deny the dark magic scattered all around Armans home matched what was all over her fucking ship..

She had tried begging and pleading with her father, but he'd turned to ice in front of her, coldly glaring at her as his experts, one after another after another, engineers, knights, priests, all confirmed there was no way, none, that she couldn't have known what was aboard her ship. Then they had found the cages….

Unfortunately,Kurino had already been in the one meant for Cristoff, had taken a Bellan fire mage they had plucked from that country and put him into it to test it, and Kurino had...enjoyed him...he'd died, the cage meant to control and break a man far more physically and magically powerful than he had been, but it had been a good test of the devices, the magic cancelling and draining tools, unfortunately, it hadn't been thoroughly cleaned after that, they had planned to prepare it after she was done making her necessary appearances for the holidays on their way to White Sea.

Her own blood spilt in good fun, had betrayed her then. Proving she not only knew about the cages, but had used one of them.

Now she stood, head high, before her father and the council, all of the consulate and important political people of Bosco in the grand hall of justice at the Citadel itself. She watched, keeping her face carefully trained in a mask of calm as Kaleb strode across the hall, breathtaking in his full dress armor, to take a knee before her father who sat in the middle of the line of Steel Councilmen.

"Kaleb Suraday Pradesh, fifth wizard saint of Bosco, Major General of the third command of the immaculate light, Guild Master of White Sea. 11 times decorated in battle, order of the Sea placed upon him by his majesty personally." The herald called.

Altiene drew a breath, before him were pictures of how Kaleb had looked after the last time his daughter had taken him to her bed, using blackmail to get him there. Arman had brought them to him the day after it had happened and he had...set them aside, berated his daughter, warned her to stay the hell away from the Pradesh family and sent her on her three month diplomatic tour.

He couldn't pretend he didn't know about his daughter's obsession with Farron Pradesh, who was sitting beside his father among the Consulate members. He wouldn't dishonor himself by trying to. He had tried over and over again to get his daughter to let this all go, had warned her this was her last warning, one more time and he would remove the crown from her head and name her brother his successor.

Now he knew...she was too far gone, and this time, he wasn't going to save her from what she had done, he couldn't.

"Kaleb, you have served this country bravely, answered every call, and the Immaculate light flows in your veins. I want you to answer me candidly. Did Princess Kurino blackmail you and force you into her bed, once there to physically...torture you and take her pleasure from you?" The councilman beside him asked.

Kaleb rose, looking right at them all. "She did, several times a year for the last 3 years, the only times she did not summon me...she summoned my younger brother Cristoff, citing the old laws of compliance and promising political repercussions to my family and guild if I did not submit." He responded.

The councilman nodded. "Did you make it clear you did not want her attention and did not want to share pleasure with her?"

"I did every time she summoned me or came to my Guild sir." Kaleb replied.

"You are a mindbender mage, correct?" Another asked and Kaleb nodded.

"I am sir, it is my primary Magic, based in the Morning Star field of Archangel magic I bear." He replied.

There were murmurings then, many, and stirring among the knights assembled.

Altiene slammed his hand down. "Silence, there will be no whisperings in this hall. If you have not the cause or courage to speak out then you will hold your tongues or be removed from this hall."

Silence ruled then, heads bowed.

"Kaleb, you were not born with blonde hair nor those pale eyes, correct?" General Tesso asked.

Kaleb shook his head. "I was not, I had dark hair and dark purple eyes until my immersion in the light within the holy lacrima in the Citadel for my induction into the knights."

"I was there, I stood honor guard for you through your three days, I personally saw you emerge from the lacrima with that pale hair and your pale eyes. I know it is not customary, but I would like the assembly to see the depth to which the light took you Kaleb, please remove your upper vestments and armor, show us your clan markings." Tesso called.

Kaleb bowed his head and his magic flared, his upper vestments, chest piece, pauldrons and undershirt vanishing leaving him standing in just his lower body armor. White faintly shimmering clan markings stood out clearly in his tanned skin and, because he knew his fellow Knights, he turned so they saw the Cross proud over his heart, then pulled his hair aside turning so they could see the shimmering marks of the wings he now possessed. Proof of his earlier claim to Archangel magic.

There were wide eyes, but nobody dared the whispering they'd done earlier with the king watching them.

"The Priests tested you after your immersion, and declared you had become a vessel of the light did they not?" Tesso asked and Kaleb nodded. "Yes sir."

"Thank you, now, for those not of the order, what this means is immaculate light flows in this man's veins, if he does dark things with his magic, tries to use any form of dark magic, his whole body will reject it, and, as an Archangel, a Mindbender, The Morning Star, lying isn't just difficult for him, it would cause him pain." Tesso said.

There were nods of agreement, though silence was maintained.

"Did Princess Kurino attack your family's home on Christmas eve Kaleb?" Tesso asked.

"She used her ship to do so, yes." Kaleb replied.

"Did she force you, against your will, to have sex with her?" Tesso asked, knowing his wording mattered.

Kaleb narrowed his eyes "She did yes, on several occasions, and would not stop using my body when I asked her to, not even when she had beaten me unconscious." He replied.

"She used drugs on you to force your body to remain hard for her use, correct?" Tesso asked and Kaleb nodded.

"She said it was succubus venoms she had gotten from friends of hers in Joya." He replied.

"Thank you Kaleb." Tesso said. "That is all of my questions for this witness." Tesso said, looking to the King.

Altiene looked at the tall proud man before him and drew a breath. "Kaleb, at first, when she called on you, did you go willingly?" He asked.

"The very first time she summoned me your majesty, I went to her willingly, eager to please my Princess, it wasn't until her taste for pain during sex was revealed that I found I didn't want to be with her, I did tell her when she was done with me that time I never wanted to be with her again." Kaleb said.

Altiene nodded, his eyes locking on his daughter angrily, she could have had this one, could have earned his affection, he'd have made an outstanding King at her side.

Cristoff was next, and Altiene was sickened further by the Dragon Slayers answers to the questions put to him. The whole assembly was.

"Did she ever tell you why she...cut you...hurt you to the extent she did?" One of the councilmen asked.

"She said she hoped I would break down and tell my family, my brother Farron, that if Farron saw what was happening he would accept her propositions and if he did she would stop demanding Kaleb and I go to her." Cristoff replied, feeling the weight of his older brother's eyes on him, knowing Farron was no doubt upset he'd never told him any of this.

"Ambassador Farron Pradesh, did you know of any of this?" the man asked and Farron stood, shaking his head.

"I did not...or I would have stepped in to protect my brothers." He replied.

"Ambassador, did you ever have a romance with the Princess?" The man asked.

Farron looked Kurino right in the eyes then, narrowing his. "We never did,I never once told her I was interested in her, I refused her advances and propositions and have since we were children." Farron replied.

Altiene rubbed the bridge of his nose. Kurinos obsession with Farron had always been a problem, her fixation on Arman's oldest son had begun when she had first met him and he had, because it was asked of him, asked her to dance.

She had begged with Altiene to put off her womanhood ceremony, to wait until Farron was over the flu so he could be the one to free her from her virginity. Altiene had refused, actually thanking the Gods Farron had caught the flu and couldn't be there, he'd pulled in a Barron's son from Minstrel to do the honors and Kurino had sobbed for days.

When her younger sister had come of age, she'd requested Farron too, not obsessed with him, but instead because she had met the boy and knew he was a good person, it didn't hurt he was an incredibly handsome 15 year old by then either.

Hoping to quell Kurinos endless pining and show her Farron was free to do what he wanted like any Boscan was, that he was not in fact devoted to her like she claimed since he'd not helped with other ceremonies since he'd missed hers. Altiene knew that had nothing to do with devotion to Kurino, and everything to do with the boy being busy with his schooling and an internship at the consulate.

He'd called in a favor with Arman and gotten Farron to go through the ceremony with Kurinos younger sister, hoping to finally put Kurinos boasting of his devotion to rest. Instead, he'd started a war between his daughters. Kurino had hated her sister for bedding Farron and had only gotten more determined to get him herself.

He'd thought military service, training, schooling, keeping her busy and buried under responsibilities would work, that he would work the nonsense out of her, push her to grow up and stop obsessing, but clearly...that had not worked.

"If not for my sister's actions...you would have." Kurino said and Altiene suppressed a groan...Gods...he could do nothing now, the woman was bringing the blade to her own neck…

Farron shook his head. "No Princess, I didn't care about your sister, I only did her ceremony with her because I was asked to, I never, not for one instant ever, had any romantic interest in you. I am very happily promised with Hestor Kedanza and honestly? My tastes in lovers has always leaned more toward men all along, I swear, I never wanted you that way, not at all, we were just friends as children, nothing more, not ever." Farron said firmly.

Kurinos calm facade broke then.

"Lies! You kissed me when we were children! It meant something! You asked me to dance at every ball! Always wore my favorite colors, you've forgotten, but I was willing to help you remember! I was going to help you…" She cried.

"Enough! Kurino, did you deliberately attack the Pradesh family home on Christmas eve?!" Altiene roared.

Kurinos eyes snapped to her fathers face and she curled a lip "I DID, I meant to break the wards and protections I knew were there, take Farron with me someplace we could be privately together so I could help him remember that he loved me once! I couldn't bear to see him with that...silver haired thing that he was holding while his family was celebrating, I saw that man kissing him, saw him touching him and I attacked so I could save him! I would make him a KING! Bear him children that would become rulers themselves! I just needed to get him alone so I could help him remember...help him to find his love for me again…" She cried, sobbing then and Altiene gaped for a moment at her open admission.

He sank into his chair, snapping his mouth shut.

"Your majesty…" The councilman beside him said softly and Altiene looked at him, tears stinging his eyes and nodded.

The Councilman stood "Your admission is given by your own free will, you Kurino Endivosh, attacked the home and family of a citizen of Bosco, your actions were a direct threat to the lives and well being of no less than 16 adults and two young children. You also stand under the charges of rape against two inducted Knights of immaculate light, whose testimonies taken today prove you were abusing your position in order to force them to your bed and the additional charge of attempted blackmail against an Ambassador of Bosco by using his brothers to try and force HIM into your bed as well. You admit your own relentless desire to possess Farron Pradesh before this whole assembly. This hearing is adjourned, you are remanded to the custody of the Knights pending your trial." He said firmly.

Kurino held up through all of it, until her father stood.

"You also are stripped of your title as the Crown Princess of Bosco, the throne succession I officially place upon your brother Liam and his husband Rastafel. " Her father said and Kurino screamed before her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

Altiene turned away, leaving immediately and letting the Knights carry off his falen daughter, he would help her no more.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Christmas in Bosco was all about family, being together, dancing, singing, eating. New Years though, New Years was about renewal, celebrating life, love, family and the blessings you wanted to see thrive in the coming year.

The country gave gifts at New Years, serious ones, Christmas was for fun simple things Lucy had learned, though the boys had still gotten plenty of toys, most of their gifts had been clothes, shoes, books and the like. New Years was when you gave gifts with meaning.

More weddings were performed on New Years eve than any other day of the year in Bosco, which was why she and Kaleb were waiting until New Years day.

The Guild was holding special events, a party for their children, so the boys were sent with all the other children of the guild to that, Lucy staring after them wide eyed and chewing her lip as they gleefully raced to try out the pit filled with multi colored balls children were playing in. Kaleb smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back against his body.

"They'll be fine, they're children, just like all these others, magic runs within them all and they need this, to play and have friends and just...be kids." He said softly by her ear and she nodded.

"It's just, with everything that's been happening…" She said softly back and Kaleb nodded, pressing a kiss into her neck, he more than understood, he shared her concerns, but he knew the boys needed this, and the distraction all of this play and activity would provide to them. The mages running the childrens party knew to watch them closely, he had two here that it was their sole reason for being here in the first place, to watch his boys, and he trusted them not to get distracted or to let anything happen to his children and still to let them have fun.

Now...if he could get his soon to be wife away and back to the adult party, he'd be in business. His mouth was working, Lucy melting into him and finally turning to smile up at him.

"Come on, Vander and Xally are about to sing." He smiled and led her from the childrens area back to the main hall. Most of the guild was in town for New Years, it was Pelerno branches turn to host, next year it would be back at the Guilds Base in White Sea. So it was quite a crowd, but it parted for Kaleb.

Lucy had taken time with Thane, learning about all the pieces of jewelry Kaleb wore when he was decked out in his full guild regalia like he was tonight. Guild members worked together at branches designing the pieces, and over 200 years ago, the pieces he wore now had been completed for the first time. Each Guildmaster received a set made for them, and with each new guildmaster, the branches took turns designing a piece to see on their Master.

The fact Kaleb wore so much was because White Sea was so long lived, so strong and big and solid. Hence all the intricate chains, the earrings, the gorgeous choker he wore was the piece White Sea had given him, it was their turn to add when he'd been made Guildmaster, so the choker was made. A unique piece for their unique master with a lacrima that took overflowing power and fed it back into the wearer. The chain across his forehead with it's diamonds rubies and amethysts had been made for the master three before Grenlow, who had been a powerful telepath, it's stones enhanced telepathic magic.

The piece from his left temple to his left ear had been Grenlows addition, the platinum chain set with white diamonds and lacrima that could withstand immense temperatures and absorb light and release it into the wearer if they pulled from it.

Every piece of jewelry Kaleb wore had come from a specific guildmaster and had a story behind it that made it special, a part of the master who had added it to the collection.

Thane had smiled at her while teaching her about it all, and then showing her on a very patient Kaleb who reminded them both he could put it all on himself without help just fine, how to put it all onto the tall blonde correctly.

The gold embroidered white leather he wore was stunning on him, the pieces of ornamental armor made of obsidian and gold. Thane had adjusted the Wizard Saint pins holding the white Cape that bore the guilds seal on the back and met Lucys admiring look.

"So you see, everything on him has a purpose, a significance, the members want their master to shine, to look like he is the leader of such a strong guild. White Sea is not the only Boscan guild with these traditions, you'll see that at the games in the spring, but…" He looked proudly at Kaleb when he turned to face them. "No other guild has a Master that looks this damn good." The teleport mage grinned and Kaleb rolled his eyes.

"If you two are done, I'd like to get down to the party before the boys combust from impatience waiting for us." Kaleb said.

"Hey, took you longer than me to get ready." Lucy pointed out and Kaleb narrowed his eyes.

"Only because you two wouldn't let me dress myself. The 30 minute lesson on the guild jewelry? NOT my doing." He said pushing them both toward the door.

There was no mistaking him though, Lucy walked proudly beside him, in her own guild clothes, nowhere near as ornate as Kalebs. YET, according to Kaleb that would change when they got married, as soon as she was officially his wife and the Co leader of the Guild because of that, the guild would expect to see her looking good.

Grenlows wife had worn gorgeous dresses, most of them traditional veil dresses, but designed by talented guild members.

The entire Guild was here for New Years, AND, to see their Master get married. So tonight's celebration had tremendous significance for White Sea, and for Lucy...it was her last night as a Heartfillia, Tomorrow, on New Year's day, she would marry Kaleb in a traditional Boscan ceremony, now, while officially they would be married tomorrow, the ceremony itself would last through the following day, and Lucy was a little nervous about part of that.

Boscans believed firmly in marriage, and in the significance of loyalty, devotion, commitment. If you vowed to be with someone for life, they wanted you to be certain it would be. Divorce was nearly unheard of in Bosco because of how they handled marriage. There were no arranged marriages, old men couldn't marry trophy brides drastically younger than them, old women couldn't either, and to assure those uniting in the bonds of matrimony wanted each other, the ceremony was designed to give the couple plenty of chances to back out. Including, the wedding night.

After the vows, they would go to the Citadel, where she and Kaleb would enter the Lacrima together and be bathed in the immaculate light, the light would decide if Lucy was worthy of its knight.

She and Kaleb would have witnesses to their first time together then as a married couple, there to assure she wasn't being forced and that he really did want his wife. They would be in the room with her and Kaleb until he...was inside her, then, once certain the couple really was sincere in their desire for each other, the witnesses would leave and sign the document stating the marriage night was a successful consummation of the vows.

The following morning, Kaleb would get down on his knees before her and she, if she was pleased with his performance the night before and was still certain she wanted him, would put his wedding band on him and claim him.

It put a lot of choice with the woman, and all the man had to do to end it all was refuse to sleep with her or say no at any point.

It was a strong deterrent for arranged or forced marriages too, since the witnesses had to be assigned by the Sudehpah order and they were randomly assigned, nobody knew who they would get and the Sudehpah were only told where to be, not who they were observing.

She grinned as they came to the dance floor, hearing Vanders unmistakable voice along with Xallys singing "Heartbeat" which Lucy had always loved and she knew Kaleb had found out and probably asked them to, which was why he'd been so adamant about being here int time for their first song.

He smiled down at her, his silky voice in her head

_Guilty, now dance with me Lucy, We're getting married tomorrow…_

A short distance away on Stage Gajeel was smiling, playing his new guitar, a christmas present from Emzadi who had gotten Vander to help her pick it out, it was the nicest one he'd ever owned, and he stood on the stage, watching his mate dancing happily by the stage with Bickslow and Cana, her fiery eyes rarely leaving him. A new Year about to start, and he agreed with Boscos customs, loved them in fact, that this was the most important holiday of them all, this celebration of renewal, new beginnings, fresh starts, hope and love and dreams. He spotted Lucy, arms around Kalebs neck, the tall Guildmaster smiling down at her, his arms around her as they moved, she had been in the blackest despair, like he had, when Fairy Tail had ended, and he'd left her, lost in his own misery and determined to help Levy, to protect her and see her through it, he'd left her like the others had, but she hadn't stopped thinking of him, she'd reached out and plucked him right out of the lowest low he had ever been in and now...Emzadi winked at him, twirling, her gold hair flowing around her as she danced, here he was, celebrating the end of what had been one of the worst years of his life, but looking to the beginning of the next with the greatest hope he'd ever felt.

Hestor wasn't far away, he and Farron even occasionally drawing Emzadi to dance with them, the Celestial mage was grinning, openly laughing, dancing carelessly and not caring at all if anyone saw, the result of the tall blonde whose pale blue eyes rarely left him. Farron had fallen for Hestor a long time ago, had held on to the hope that Hestor would eventually come around and he had, it hadn't been an easy journey, but he was happy, he'd never seen the celestial mage happier, lighter, brighter.

Cristoff was a few feet from him, playing his guitar, Cana dancing around Rowan teasingly, the woman had recovered from the failed mating, realized after a long talk with Nurem that her rejection had made it impossible to be with Cristoff now, but Rowan had helped her move past it, help her realize that there was more to life than she realized and working the Playrooms with Rowan had been a growing experience, emotionally and mentally. She felt a bit of melancholy from time to time, especially now as he watched Cristoff's eyes trail to the woman that was semi-recovered from being in Pergrande. A Shifter, one of Nine women that had not given into the deep depression of what had been done to them, she was a survivor and Cana had seen the woman go from sickly to healthy, at least physically, just as she had. The two had an odd friendship and Cana had been shocked to see the woman could put away just as much alcohol as she could. They'd become at least Semi-friends and Cana had to admit, the woman was a bit easier to understand with a few drinks under her belt, the Encan accent easier to process with just a bit of fuzziness in her head the woman also had a cheery friendliness that could warm a heart, but Cana could see the dark shadows there that Pergrande had left, knowing they were still in her own from time to time..

Gajeel was in awe by it himself, the family had wrapped around their new members without hesitation, warm, welcoming, no judgement, just sincere open arms. He suddenly had brothers, a lot of them, that he could turn to, a couple that shared his love of music, who would sit and play and just relax and jam with him. Talk music with him, Gods Vander sang his songs for him and Gajeel got to hear them like they should sound, he was willing to admit, his own gravelly voice couldn't manage them.

He was relaxing more into the night, enjoying the music, the vibe of the guild, when he saw a flash of red he'd know anywhere and had to struggle to keep playing right. He moved to the front of the stage, bent and Emzadi happily came forward, immediately grabbing his hair and pulling him a little closer for a kiss he smiled into.

"Sunfire, go tell Lucy...nevermind…" Gajeel rolled his eyes as three mages went flying and wards flared to life. In less than 5 seconds Titania, the former Queen of the Fairies, was immobile, rigid, crushed inside a protection field even she had absolutely no hope at all of even sneezing in hovering about three feet off the ground, a couple feet behind her, Gray was in pretty much the same condition, both mages wide eyed, astounded they could neither use their magic nor move a muscle.

Lucy was pulling out of Kalebs arms and running to them as the music stopped and mages on security detail rushed to get the invaders into anti-magic restraints as soon as they picked themselves up off the floor.

Gajeel had heard it, had heard the guard tell Erza she couldn't come in, heard Erza tell him she would not be stopped, heard her shove past and sneer nobody would keep her from Lucy...well...Erza zero, White Sea wards and security...two immobilized mages with disbelief in their eyes.

"Erza! Oh my Stars...Kaleb!" Lucy was frowning, trying to get the security detail to release her friends. They weren't too keen on the idea given Erza and Grays behavior, there was a mage frozen to a wall by the guild doors and another knocked unconscious for telling Erza she wasn't allowed to just walk in without a formal invitation and they would need time to verify her claim of knowing Lucy.

Lucy sighed, rolling her eyes and looking at Erza frowning. "Seriously? Erza...Gods...you should have just listened! They weren't turning you away, the guild is under high security for a really good reason and you storm in here like a mad woman and won't show any respect for that?!" Erza could do nothing more than blink, her mouth covered by the restraint field.

Kaleb came up behind her, pale eyes moving over the hovering woman and man before turning to Lucy.

"Master Kaleb, should we take them to the detention area?" One of the security people asked.

"It would serve them right." Laxus snapped, coming around the floating pair, blue eyes narrowed glaring at them. He'd just seen the state of the two mages the pair had left and waved at Cristoff, who set his guitar down and jumped down from the stage, jogging past them to go check on the fallen security people.

"I don't know what it would take to get through to you two, I'm on the verge of not fucking caring either, you both know better than this shit, you do NOT march into a light guild all demands and bossing everyone around. You're lucky your not fucking DEAD considering the reasons behind this guild being on high alert right now. I can tell you both though, this bullshit has always gotten to me and seeing it happen here? Well, I was missing Fairy Tail tonight until you two showed up and reminded me of its fucking problems. Respect, learn to fucking have it for things other than yourself and don't you dare try to use the "We needed to know Lucy was ok" because you two fucking abandoned her, without a damn word, your whole fucking team did so I don't believe you anymore when you claim to give a damn about her, you're gonna have to prove it and this shit isn't how you do that!" The Lightning Slayer stood glaring, arms now crossed over his broad chest.

Lucy hovered, then looked at Kaleb who just nodded to her, encouraging her to take the next step, make a decision.

She nodded back to him and looked at the security team. "Please release their mouths." She said and the team glanced to Kaleb who only had to narrow his eyes and they scrambled to do Lucys bidding.

"Lucy…" Erza began and Lucy held her hand up but smiled "Erza...until I know you didn't hurt those good people, nice mages back there that were just doing their jobs and protecting this guild? I don't want to talk with you because...whether or not you hurt them will determine whether or not I'm glad to see you or not." She said.

Cristoff returned then, smiling "They're fine, the one she hit in the head had a bump and the other one had some frostburn but I took care of it." The Lunar slayer said.

Lucy nodded "Thanks Cris…." She looked at Erza for a long moment, the requip mage pressing her lips together, ashamed. She really had just been determined to see Lucy, but she had to admit, she'd not given those men hardly any time to talk and she hadn't listened either, just...forced her way past them…

"Oh joy, she-beast and Iceballs, there goes Bosco." Cobra sighed, he'd been behind stage happily watching and listening to his mate sing, as often happened when Vander sang, he'd relaxed into dozing and focusing on that silky voice. Then the redhead had hit the fan.

"Erik.." Lucy warned narrowing her eyes on the Poison Slayer, the situation did NOT call for his brand of diplomacy.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm gonna go climb into Vanders lap and watch you sort this out Tink." He said, moving back toward the stage.

"Lucy...I apologize…" Erza said and Lucy stepped closer.

"Don't apologize Erza, just don't do this shit in the first place. I do NOT need, nor do I want protection, I'm getting married tomorrow Erza, this is a special New Years eve party you just...crashed." She said and Erza's eyes widened.

"Married?...Lucy...why didn't you say anything? Why wasn't I...invited?" She asked, the hurt in her voice making Lucy struggle to stand by her inner determination to stand up to her friends and make sure they did not treat her like they had before.

"Erza...you didn't even say goodbye to me, just...left, you too Gray, I didn't think you cared or gave a single shit about me after that, so, I left you alone and waited to hear from you, I figured if you cared, you'd contact me soon...but we know THAT didn't happen now did it? So lets just dump this whole "Protecting Lucy thing shall we? I'm willing to forgive you, start over, but...I don't trust you, you or Gray, not to act like you just did, I don't want either of you ruining my wedding getting into a fight or starting trouble so really? Unless you're going to swear to me that no matter what you will NOT interfere with any part of my wedding? I still won't invite you. But if you do, swear, you will NOT interfere or cause trouble? I would love for you both to be there." Lucy said firmly.

Gods it was so hard, standing there looking at her old team mates, standing up to them, she'd thought about it, even sort of daydreamed about getting her hurt and feelings of betrayal and abandonment off her chest, but facing Erzas now tear filled eyes, seeing the remorse and pain in Grays face, her resolve was crumbling.

"I swear Lucy...please...I promised you I would prove my resolve, I found Gray, brought him with me, I tried to find Natsu but...I was unable to locate him…" Erza said softly.

"We both thought you were with Natsu Lucy...I swear, if I'd known that fucking flameshit had left without you? I never would have left even hurting like I was, I would have dragged you with me...I'm so sorry Lucy...please…" Gray said and Lucy's own eyes were getting watery as she looked at the pair and she waved to the security men and the fields were released, Gray and Erza both managing to land on their feet.

"You should have checked on her, should have made sure, you know that right? I want that promise from you, Gray, just like Erza gave it." Kalebs voice was firm, and he'd stepped forward, putting an arm across Lucy to bar both Gray and Erza from rushing to hug their friend.

Gray narrowed his eyes on the big blonde "And you are?" He asked, not taking being blocked well but unwilling to knock the guy on his ass and upset Lucy more.

"He's my mate Gray, the man I am marrying tomorrow." Lucy said from behind Kalebs arm.

Kalebs lavender eyes narrowed on the pair. "I'm Kaleb Pradesh, Master of this guild and her happiness, is MY responsibility, NOT yours. She handles her own safety just fine but if she needs help, I'm never far. Now...that promise you need to make." He prompted.

Gray nodded "I swear, I won't do anything to mess with your wedding Lucy...Kaleb…" He added the last, figuring, if this was going to be Lucy's husband, he'd better make nice.

_Yes, you'd better, because your thoughts? I can hear them as loudly as if you were speaking them out loud, I know you were in no shape to be around her, you would NOT have gone to get her if you'd known, you felt too miserable yourself over your fathers death, but I won't tell Lucy that, just understand...you can't hide anything from me, and I will protect her, from you and Erza both if I have to, she will NEVER be as miserable as she was when she came here, not ever again, that was my promise to her when we met and I'll keep it_. Kalebs voice in Gray's head made his eyes widen in shock. What the ever loving FUCK?! This man could read thoughts?! How were he and Erza supposed to get Lucy alone to talk if this guy was around?!

_You won't, and even if you did? I'm a wizard saint, you couldn't take her far enough away I wouldn't be privy to every word spoken and every thought that crossed your mind_. Was Kalebs immediate reply to the unspoken thoughts. Grey pressed his lips together, watching Erza do the same thing and suddenly realizing the man in front of them was probably "talking" to Erza at the same time as him….yeah...no way around the guy.

"We both swear...on everything…" Erza said flatly, looking at Kaleb. He nodded and lowered his arm Lucy smiling at him before holding her arms out to her friends.

He'd shared every word he'd said to her friends with her, just leaving out something he'd said with Gray, promising her it didn't matter, and she knew him well enough now she knew, he hid nothing if he believed it would affect her going forward. Kaleb, she trusted, she had seen him, all of him, clear through to his soul when they had mated, and knew, felt through their bond every day the immensity of his love for her, his devotion, just like she knew he felt hers.

He stepped aside as Erza and Gray rushed his beautiful mate, smiling in spite of himself when he felt all the joy the reunion brought her. He'd felt every bit of her struggle during this confrontation, but she'd made it through, held strong, and he was proud of her. He looked toward the stage, giving Vander a mental nudge and the shadowquip jumped up from where he was bent down close to Cobra, snapping his mic back down.

"Ok ladies and gentlemages of White Sea, shows over, let us resume the merry making!" He called and shouldered his guitar again as Cristoff and Gajeel took theirs up so the music could resume.

White Sea had a lot to celebrate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N I wanted to let all of you know. I'm working on this story a lot.. The removal of certain characters and rewrite to maintain the flow of the story once that was done has seen me remove 5 entire chapters, almost 50,000 written words from the original. It's taking time to sift through the holes blasted in the storyline by that, redo in some cases entire chapters not just a few paragraphs and I really never liked having that character in the story anyway, they were entirely too overpowered and far too difficult to incorporate without making every other mage both canon and OC seem small by comparison, removal of it really was badly needed but in the first writing a lot of writing had been done to accommodate that character. Removing it is great, I'm really thrilled it will be completely purged along with everything associated with it, but in the mean time, it's costing holes in the storyline that take time to rework. I am reading all of your PMs, and I appreciate every single one, I also deeply appreciate all of the reviews that are helping me see how the reworking is coming together. Thank you again to Nightmare Senshi, Starry, MsPuppetx, AwesomeMed, Sassy, Erza, Im, and all of the other authors who have been talking with me while I've been at work on this, offering feedback and helping with editing, we are all part of a large Discord group that works up storylines and refines characters and dialogue writing with a realtime RP where the characters you see in our stories are endlessly interacting with each other so we can help each other with all the aspects of producing the most engaging and relatable stories we can all produce. Quick wave to Nikki, welcome to the madhouse where a pack of authors set their mind children loose in a creative sandbox of chaos.

"Heartbeat" By Enrigue Iglasias. Could very much see this group singing it and dancing to it.


	34. Chapter 34 Moving forward

The slender woman fingered the amulet around her neck, it felt weird, warm, pulsing with its own strange magic and it gave her a hint of a headache she didn't like at all, it had cost a fortune, an alchemists creation with some powerful warding spells in it. In spite of the cost though, in jewel and in pain, it protected her from the very real, extremely strong Wizard Saint, kept her mind free from him, she wouldn't be felt or heard by him as long as she avoided falling under his direct attention and focus.

That wasn't hard to do on the Luxury liner they were on. She gathered her things, casting a decent illusion spell over herself so she looked like a plump elderly man and went to find her prey. She had to send in regular reports every couple of hours and at first she'd been very unhappy her Warqueen had assigned her such a task, that was until she saw Kaleb.

She no longer wondered why so much effort was being put into assuring the man was brought in, he had to be the finest looking male Esther had ever seen. So tall, built, and his face, the man was nearly unreal he was so handsome, those pale lavender eyes, plump lips and silky platinum hair. She'd watched him take his new wife...watched the woman ride that golden tanned body, she'd slid her own hand into her pants while she'd watched the Celestial mage enjoy her husband, how Kaleb had so skillfully handled his wife's body and imagined it was herself on top of him.

She'd cum before the woman had, and grit her teeth with desire. Yes, there was no doubt the worth of the big blonde male, a man like that, so strong and healthy and young, he could service many women, sire strong children for the Warqueens bloodline. Sydelle was strong, she needed a man like this to sire her children. If Esther played this all out right, she herself might just get the honor of having the man herself, getting the chance to bear a child by him. She had worked her ass off since that thought had settled into her head.

The Warqueen wanted him, and his brothers too, the white haired woman so bent on possessing these men...Sydelle had plans for her Esther wasn't fully privy to even though she was the Warqueens top assassin and tracker. Her job here was simple, follow the big blonde, keep him under surveillance, keep the white haired woman from doing anything stupid that would endanger the Warqueens interests, and, when the time was deemed right and the order came...drug him with the powerful drugs their top alchemist had developed, place the teleportation lacrima she had on him and teleport him back to the Warqueens throne room.

If possible she was to get similar teleportation lacrima planted on the other men the Warqueen wanted. The big raven haired slayer, the Archangel mage the white haired woman meant to breed her now soulless sister to.

It had been that act that had turned the Warqueens favor off of the white haired woman, she had betrayed her own sister, gotten the seith to pluck the other womans soul from her body and imprison it in a lacrima that gave her magic and will to the woman who wore it.

The Warqueen meant to take that lacrima, kill both sisters, one for being vile the other, well, because she was weak and in the way. Wearing the lacrima would give the Warqueen the magic she would need to get Archangel children from Kaleb and his brother and if everything went to plan, by next year Joya would be rejoicing the births of powerful children that could rain down their Warqueens wrath on the world and conquer all she wished to take.

It was a shame the Dragon hunter had been killed in the explosion, her second though was nearly as knowledgeable and had eagerly accepted the job at Esthers side, she would help shadow Kaleb and Lucy until the family came to Minstrel for the week of celebrating the new marriage, when the family came, their teams would also be arriving, Esthers to aid her in the capture of the two Archangels, Poleras team to help her bring in the burly raven haired and blonde Dragon slayers. They had to take them immediately, the blonde hadn't mated yet, so getting him and using him would be easy, but the raven haired one had supposedly completed mating, it meant they had to take his mate too, find a way to use her to be able to use him.

He was big, powerful though, with rare healing magic, Sydelle had decided in spite of the effort he would require to condition for use as a breeder, he would be worth it. Ultimately, all losing the princess had cost them was time. It would take longer to do everything, be more difficult transporting the men once they had them, but it could all be done, they knew the drugs worked, Esther herself had thoroughly enjoyed fucking the hell out of the Archangel with the Dragon Hunter, they hadn't gone easy on him at all, but he was big, strong, powerful, not only held up under their insatiable demands but exceeded their best hopes for the night they'd had. She'd almost cried when she'd seen he'd taken one of the birth control disks from the tin she'd found in his pants, assuring he wouldn't impregnate either of them.

It couldn't be helped, now she had the possibility of instead getting a chance at the Warqueens coveted male and Esther would give anything to be one of the honored warriors her Queen allowed to birth the next generation of her line. Any child sired by the Wizard Saint, would become Joyan royalty by order of the High Warqueen. She so valued him.

Esther glanced over to Polera, the Dragon Hunter was fingering her own amulet too, proving Esther wasn't the only one conscious of the things effects, necessary, Mindbenders were rare, telepaths and memory makes, dreamscapers and other forms of mind mages were more common than mindbenders, a mindbenders effects on a mind were permanent, not temporary, once one had done something to you...if you killed the mage the effects didn't wear away, no, Mindbenders could permanently alter how someone thought, place fears into them, extract memories and implant false ones, to think that was only the main line of his magic, that he was also a vessel of immaculate light, made an Archangel by mating with the powerful Celestial mage he had married...it was more than a little daunting, so she would deal with the amulets side effects to remain safe from the mans notice. He was on guard, she'd seen that, and mistakes handling him could cost more than her worst imaginings, there were stories about what this man had done to people during the clan wars a couple of years ago. Chilling ones.

"A couple days aboard this ship...I wish we had time to enjoy it." Polera sighed and Esther shrugged.

"I am enjoying watching the Queens male, he is very easy on the eyes." She smiled and Polera nodded, chuckling. The two women leaving their cabin to find their prey.

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy smiled as soon as she woke, stretching in the bed and sliding her hands in search of warm skin but frowning when she found empty sheets. Opening her eyes she looked around and her smile came back, her eyebrow lifting as Kaleb emerged from the bathroom, drying his long hair with a towel. Gods above she loved the Boscan lack of modesty, he never had the least bit of shyness nor hesitated to walk around naked and provide her with very nice views.

He smiled when he saw her and her heart flipped in her chest, married, they were married...she was Lucy Pradesh now, the wife of the Guildmaster of White Sea...the man who had become her...everything. He leaned on the dresser across from the foot of the bed. "Good, you're awake." He observed and Lucy pouted at him.

"But you didn't wake me...I like how you usually wake me…" She pouted, Kaleb drew a breath, the woman owned him...her little play pouts were some of the sexiest things he'd ever seen her do, and he'd seen her do some pretty incredible things at this point in their relationship.

"You do huh? I kept you up pretty late, so i figured I'd let you sleep in while I hit the gym on the ship. Want to go get breakfast?" He asked and Lucy smiled. He never missed his workouts, even if he had to work them in between his multitude of tasks each day. They had been up pretty late, for all sorts of good reasons though. The little dark spots on his skin, on his hip by the bob-tailed panther tattoo, and, though she couldn't see it she was sure she'd left one high on the inside of his left thigh, on his chest and neck would fade through the day she knew, but for now, the fact he belonged to her was all over him, not just evident by the thick gold band around his wrist or the one around his finger either.

Her stomach rumbled just as she was about to tell him she still wanted him in bed for a while and she rolled her eyes and flopped down from the suggestive pose she'd slid into under his smirking gaze.

Kaleb chuckled, they'd missed dinner, totally absorbed in each other, and he didn't want room service when there was a sparkling pool by a very nice cafe to enjoy. Besides, Lucy in a bikini was calling to him, he'd seen Virgo pack that dark blue bikini with the stars on it and had been eager to see her in it. Naked Lucy stretched out underneath him was always his favorite, but damn if his little Sunrise didn't make clothes look good too.

They dressed, Lucy modeling her bikini resulted in her delaying breakfast because Kaleb couldn't keep his hands off her once he'd seen her in it. She was still teasing him about making them late for breakfast as they came out onto the deck and headed for the cafe by the pool.

"All that sweetness, letting me sleep in, insisting we get breakfast and relax by the pool because you're so wanting me to rest and I finally grudgingly put clothes ON and you're all over me….now, I LIKED that, but next time? Get me before I am showered and dressed...wicked Boscan." She giggled. He swept her around into his chest right before she could walk between some tables and select a place to sit, his smile and eyes dancing with that same sexy wickedness she'd seen when she'd come out of the bathroom in her bikini still a little damp from her shower she had grudgingly taken ALONE.

"You still look edible woman so don't tease me. I'm not above sitting you on a table getting on my knees and going down on you in public till I get my fill, this is a Boscan airship, nobody would stop me." He growled and Lucys mouth fell open, eyes wide.

Kaleb smirked and dipped his head to kiss her, tongue sliding right between those lax lips as he pressed her better against his chest, he was only in snug purple swim shorts with white stripes down the sides and a thin white silk button down he hadn't buttoned, so Lucy in her gauzy blue sarong and bikini felt delicious against his bare skin.

She was right, he'd had the best intentions, he really had, but his self control could only take so much, and this was their honeymoon, he was supposed to be focused on her so he wasn't feeling terribly guilty about how he'd pinned her to the wall in their suite shoved her little bikini bottoms out of his way and utterly ravished her, forcing them both to have to clean up again before they could get to breakfast.

When he pulled back they were both breathless and Lucys eyes had that little hint of a lusty haze he liked so much.

"May I bring you two some mimosas?" Both mages turned to see a waiter with a knowing smile on his face looking at them.

"Strawberry smoothie and a large Pelerno coffee for me." Kaleb replied reaching past Lucy to pull a chair out for her at the closest table. "Extra honey." He added as she sat down, the waiter nodded and hurried to get their drinks while the couple sat, Lucy plucking a menu from the center of the table and trying to get her breathing back under her control.

Kaleb was going to be the death of her, sexy and insatiable and oh so good at making her body get lost in pleasures he was always so happy to give that she didn't do her share, she'd grown bolder and bolder as they'd been together and as often as not it was her that initiated sex and she wasn't shy about what she wanted anymore, there was no point, if she didn't volunteer the information, he just got it from her treacherous thoughts anyway.

They ate, teasing back and forth for a while before settling into talking about where in Capressa Lucy wanted to go first when they arrived. When they finished they went over by the pool and Kaleb removed his shirt, tossing it to a small table between a pair of lounge chairs before stretching out on one. Lucy removed her sarong and laid down on the other one, loving the feel of the sun on her skin.

She was sipping lemonade enjoying glancing occasionally over at her new husband and letting her eyes feast a little on the more than 6 feet worth of well toned muscle and smooth tanned skin that was all hers to enjoy when two women started walking purposefully toward them. She smirked when Kaleb, not opening his eyes, held up his ringed and banded hand and the women halted, pouted and went back to their seats.

A little bit later a very nice looking young brunette man climbed out of the pool and started toward them, Kaleb smirked "Your turn Sunshine." he said quietly and Lucy smiled, holding up her own ringed hand and adjusting the glinting gold choker around her neck that had the man looking absolutely crestfallen before he turned and jumped back into the pool.

That was how it went while they relaxed by the pool, after a faint sheen of sweat started to show on his skin though Kaleb stood, reaching up and tying his hair back into a low tail, Lucy smiling and watching his muscle move as he stretched his arms up, here were places she committed to memory so she would lick them later when she got him back to their room.

"I'm going in, wanna join me?" He asked and Lucy smiled, nodding eagerly and reaching up to take his hand only to squeal when he pulled her right up out of the chair and into his arms, holding her bridal style and walking right to the pool while she squirmed and struggled to escape.

"Kaleb! NO! I don't want to just ahhhhh!" Her shriek was cut off as Kaleb dove into the water carrying her. Lucy pressed her lips together, once in the water she escaped his hold on her and got a foot down, pushing off the bottom out of his reach. For such a big man he moved extremely well in the water but Lucy was agile, fast, small and...the tattoo across her collar bone glowed faintly, letting her breathe nicely underwater and webbing her toes and between her fingers giving her an immediate strong advantage over her overconfident mate.

Grinning she grabbed his ankles and yanked him down under the water before he could gather much of a breath, lunging in and slanting her mouth over his, blowing air into his mouth and smiling against his lips when his brows shot up in surprise.

_You can breathe underwater_?! He asked and she nodded pointing at the tattoo he had many times trailed lips teeth and tongue over.

_Aquarius gifted me with some of her magic before I had to break her key_… Lucy told him as she breathed more into his mouth and Kaleb pulled her against him turning the exchange of air into something much more heated.

_We should go back to the room_...he growled into her head and Lucy sighed another lungful of air into him before he pushed off the bottom and took them both back to the surface, barely getting their heads above water before he was kissing her again.

Lucy giggled against him, there were times lately when she just did that anymore, her own happiness breaking through her control and escaping her.

"I like that idea…" She breathed against his mouth and Kaleb grinned, pulling her toward the edge of the pool and hefting her up on the edge before grabbing it and pulling himself up. They grabbed up their things and retreated to their room, barely making it to the bed and Kalebs swim shorts were unceremoniously ripped off his body because Lucy had been patient enough and it wasn't her fault he didn't have easy to tug strings like she did to get his clothes off so she could get at her prize…..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vander leaned back against the door across from Lucy and Kalebs room, smirking at his mate who rolled his eyes, you didn't need slayer hearing to know Lucy was the aggressor and she and Kaleb were seriously going at each other right then.

"My image of Tink has been ruined...holy shit." Cobra chuckled. They were on security detail. Kaleb knew they were there, they'd managed to block him for all of about 20 minutes before he shattered through both their carefully set up mental shields, Kaleb was on guard, that much was clear, fuck it had down right HURT when his magic had shattered those barriers. He'd withdrawn instantly with soothing apologies for causing them pain followed by mental mutterings about how they fucking deserved some of it for trying to hide their presence from him in the first damn place, as if feeling strong mental shields wouldn't set off his suspicions big time.

He asked them to stay out of sight, to let Lucy relax and enjoy at least feeling like they were alone and Vander and Cobra had readily agreed.

"Well, it IS their honeymoon, supposed to fuck like animals on your honeymoon right?" Vander drawled tipping his head back against the door. Cobra growled faintly, eyes travelling up his mates throat, wicked ideas forming in his mind as his pants tightened. Was he insatiable? Probably, he had gone years of his life barely interested in sex, getting off occasionally with whoever, but the intimacy, the touching involved with sex turned him off, he didn't trust anyone enough and most people didn't want to just bend over and let him ram his dick into them until he got off, no, people wanted touching, kissing and shit he wasn't willing to give.

Now though, he was mated, and to a sexy fucking Boscan who turned him right the hell on and knew what to do with him once he was. Vander was HIS, his mate, and the intimacy was welcome with him, so it had sort of opened up a floodgate Cobra hadn't even known was there when he'd finished bonding to Vander and now...now he found there wasn't really a day he could get through without sex, and maybe that was a Vanders hefty libido mixing with his through the bond but he didn't care, it really did relax him and make him happy and shit looking at Vander leaning against that door with his head tipped back…

Tanned skin, skin tight black leather hugging that gorgeous body, the black leather jerkin he prefered open to his navel giving Cobra a generous view of skin stretching over hard muscle….He swallowed hard.

"I'd like to fuck you like an animal…" He purred and Vanders eyes shot open snapping to his immediately, lips curling up in a wicked smirk.

"I'd like to feel you from the in...side…" Vander sang softly and Cobras mouth went dry.

"You bring me closer to Go..mmmph…." He was slammed against the door Vander had been leaning against, Vanders mouth pressed over his as Cobra reached back and fumbled for the door. When it opened they tumbled through it, Vander lithely reaching to kick it shut as he ripped Cobras shirt open, straddling his hips then lunged down to scrape his teeth over an exposed pec and flat nipple.

Cobras back arched and he hissed at the feeling, raking his claws over Vanders shoulders trying to pull that hard body against his.. Clothes ripped and the pair wrestled on the floor, this was one of the the things that drove Cobra out of his mind with his mate, Vander always challenged him, yes there were times that the tall Boscan was affectionate, when they honestly made love, but not now, this was one of the times Cobras inner dragon roared to life inside him, his blood raced in his veins and turned scorching hot, he got so hard it hurt right up until one of them "won" and someone was inside someone then it was all powerful thrusts and guttural noises, rasped out teasing and moans.

More often than not Cobra ended up on top, he'd come to realize that was because Vander really didn't care where he was in the mix as long as it was bone melting, and he got to feel and hear Cobra come undone, he was perfectly happy. This time though Vander had gained the upper hand and kept it and Cobra was biting into the side of the mattress of the bed one hand braced against the dresser the other clutching the bed as Vander snapped his hips, shadows wrapped around Cobras weeping member and he snarled, eyes rolling back in his head as they gripped him, pumping him in time with Vanders thrusts, caressing his thighs, his balls and abdomen while Vander bent over him and sucked at his shoulder, his neck, leaning forward and finally getting the tip of one of his ears in his mouth and sucking on it.

That was the end for Cobra, sensory overload, he groaned out his release, always a little pleased Vanders shadows took the evidence with them when they vanished and Cobra collapsed on the floor, Vander rolling off of him and landing on his back beside him gasping for air a couple of moments later.

"So...yeah...keeping in the spirit of things is good…" The shadowquip said breathlessly. Cobra chuckled, hissing when he sank fully to the floor and his very sensitive dick hit harsh carpet.

"I ever tell you how much I love fucking you?" Cobra asked and Vander smirked.

"Every time you get me naked." his mate replied.

"Yeah? Well...I really like it, never thought I'd mate with a man, always thought I'd end up with some little shy sweet virgin to counter what a prick I am." Cobra chuckled.

Vander snorted "Yeah well I am decidedly not shy and hell and gone from virginal." He laughed.

Cobra shifted, moving so he was over Vander, looking down into those wine colored eyes he now adored and associated with everything good in his life.

"Quit being an ass and let me get this out, you're the best thing that ever happened to me...and I want to...fuck...Van...marry me." He finally huffed and Vanders smile fell, his eyes warming, softening, his long fingered hands sliding into Cobras messy hair and pulling him down for a long kiss.

He'd loved Vanders lips since he'd first seen the man, the full bottom lip just begged to be bitten and sucked on and nothing, looked better wrapped around his cock except maybe Vanders body...He trailed a fang along Vanders lip and purred hearing the moan he got.

"Fucking romantic Dragon Gods I'm going to grow a vagina if you keep it up." Vander mumbled as he kissed along Cobras jaw and Cobra growled, feeling Vander smirk against his skin.

"Van...so help me I will tie your ass to the bed with magic cancelling ropes and fuck you unconscious if you don't answer me…" Cobra growled.

"Mmmm, oh baby...promise to do that anyway and I'll answer you…" He purred back and Cobra smiled.

"Candlewax...my fangs and some ice cubes…" He breathed and Vander shuddered.

"Fuck yes, I'll marry you..." Vander breathed, staring raptly into his face, Cobra smirked.

"Go get some candles babe…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shimako stretched her arms over her head, humming happily as she wobbled a little leaving the bedroom, she paused in the doorway, looking back over her shoulder. Sprawled across her bed, his sunstreaked mahogany hair shining on their red sheets was a very naked, now passed out Zen. She smiled, how she would love to show the women of the temple where she was now, watch them turn deep green with envy and seethe with the knowledge that scrawny little Shimako, the priestess who had to climb shelves to reach the cupboards, who they had all plotted against and tormented all the years of her youth, was now the mate of an Archangel.

She looked down at the black wings in her skin over her heart, smiling fondly, her near white blue eyes warming on the man in the bed.

Zen was huge, tall, powerfully muscled, came across as stone cold and intimidated most people he met, but she had seen those amethyst eyes fill with pain, watched them swim in unshed tears, seen them also fill with lust, tenderness...love...for her.

To hell with the people at the temple where she had grown up, who thought Zen would use her up and cast her aside...he not only hadn't... she smiled lifting her fingers to her lips, sliding her thumb over the ring around her finger...she was no longer a temple concubine, cook and priestess...she was now Shimako Pradesh, the wife and mate of Zen, the Evening Star. She was loved, cherished...and Gods knew she loved him back with a ferocity that surprised even her.

Wobbling some as she walked just made her smile more as she went to grab a cold bottle of wine from the wine chiller she'd brought with her. She had finally been cleared to move to Bosco when Arman had sent the marriage offer to Stella. Hishiko more than happy to marry one of her priestesses to the Evening Star of the Triad. There had been negotiating back and forth on how often Shimako and Zen would come to Stella, and finally it had all been settled and now...she had unpacked her few bags of belongings in the spacious 2 bedroom 2 bath guild apartment that Zen had called home.

She smiled moving around the kitchen preparing breakfast, this was even temporary, they had already met with a realtor, were already looking at houses near the guild...a house that would be hers, where she could have her own kitchen built to her specifications (with NO tall cabinets) and she...would be a guild mage of White Sea alongside her husband.

It had been hard to explain to Zen why something so..mundane...as having a home meant so much to her, why she had cried at their wedding like she had. She had had no hope of such things, none, she had looked to cooking as her only avenue of advancement aside from perhaps birthing exceptional children for Stella, otherwise, she had expected to have nothing more than a little nightstand/cabinet, a sleeping mat and the space those used in a large hall with 39 other women just like her for the rest of her life. She was short even by Stellan standards, skinny, flat chested and while she would say she had pretty eyes, none of her other features were exceptional, there had been dozens of women far more beautiful than her in the temple.

No, only her cooking skills stood out, and those not enough to make up for her plain looks and small stature, the other women had FREQUENTLY reminded her of that.

But then Zen had come to the temple, recovering from being rescued from Pegrand, needing training in his magic only the temples of Stella could provide to the first Archangel mage in over a thousand years.

The temple had been awash in giggling excited...plotting, scheming back stabbing women and men eager with hopes of catching his eye. He had to have a magical bonded mage, someone with celestial, light or holy magic so he could gain enough stability with his newly freed magic to be safe around others.

Shimako had not been among those being offered to him, and he had been adamant, clear, he HATED how Li and Xiao had both at first acted like those being offered had no choices, how Zen could just pick, the newly freed ex-gladiator had been a slave his entire life, and had been clear in front of everyone with Li and Xiao, he wanted no part in handling others like their opinions were less important.

Once many had assured them they would love to become his bonded, the man had settled into his training and had set the Temple alight with his combat skills, his pure raw power and strength, his complete lack of fear or reservations about charging into any combat situation, tactics on his feet on the fly that were always so sharp, so targeted toward swift and absolute victory. The best trained mages of Stella had struggled against him physically and had learned fast, that while his magic mastery was just developing, they still had to be very careful, because he could walk through almost any form of magical attack they sent at him, the glossy black wings deflecting it all.

Shimako, had watched like many others but hadn't even hoped she'd exchange two words with him...but she was who took him his breakfast each day, opened the curtains of his room. At first he hadn't seemed to notice, but then, he'd started talking to her, and the day had come when Xiao had walked into the kitchens and told her to prepare for the bonding ceremony, that Zen had asked for her to become his bonded.

The others had been furious, she'd had more than one fight that day, and...because she was her fathers daughter...she had won those fights and...ultimately...she had fallen in love with the big gladiator who was gruff, surly...but also...kind, and finally, so very wonderfully loving. He talked to her, felt he could trust her, her and the silver haired priest of Anubis, Hestor, who had been teaching Zen to read and write had become Zens closest friends…

She had wanted to take a knife to Hestor Kedanzas throat for what he'd done to the man, after months and months of working to where he smiled easier, was opening up more, laughing sometimes even, Hestor had betrayed Zen, kidnapped him, seen him bound and raped and...Shimako really could imagine nobody who could least afford to endure that...yet her amethyst eyed angel had endured it, had even readily forgiven Hestor when he had learned what was happening to the man, what had driven him to his actions.

Shimako herself wasn't so quick to forgive, but she followed Zens lead, still gratified though when she had the chance to glare Hestor down and give him an "I'm watching you" motion before holding up one of her meat cleavers meaningfully and the man had paled.

She and Hestor knew Zen better than his own family did. He talked to them...once she and Zen had become lovers he had laid in her arms many times listening to her talk about her life and telling her about his.

Zen had walked into the arena and faced miserable unhappy people and creatures that didn't want to die, forced there just like him, and he had gone in knowing he was going to have to kill them, end their lives to keep his own, he had made that choice over and over again and had to live with that. For him, there was no telling himself he hadn't meant to do it, because he absolutely had.

He had laid in her arms and told her of some of them, of the young man kidnapped from Enca, tall and handsome, who had endured the rapes and misery for nearly a month, survived his fights and killed others because he so desperately wanted to get home, to get back to his new wife, pregnant when he'd been taken with their first child. He survived because of her and his unborn child, and he fought Zen with all he had but even with two other gladiators joining him trying to take Zen down, Zen had killed the other two and finally rammed a sword through the mans chest, watching his desperate eyes, hearing his whisper to Zen to please, if he ever got free, to tell his wife not to wait anymore for him, to marry again, live and love their child, that he had tried to live and get back to her but...had failed.

The light fell from those eyes, the man fell dead to the arena floor and Zen cried silently in Shimakos arms remembering it, one of so many deaths he had inflicted that he suffered for and could never forget. He'd told his father about it, and Arman had held him like she did, had suggested that maybe...to ease his mind...Kaleb could help, but Zen had so far rejected the idea, even seeing how it had helped Cana so much.

Shimako understood his choices, that the pain honored the loss of those lives in a way, a sacrifice for the tragedy. She worked about the kitchen, making him crepes filled with fresh fruit and a lemon curd to put on toast because he loved lemons, fruits and vegetables...telling her slaves almost never got to enjoy fresh fruit and vegetables. She loved that his absolute favorite dish was...ratatouille, not a rare steak with thick cut potatoes like a man his size would seem to want, but a peasants vegetable dish, and lemon tarts for dessert.

She was lost in thought when warm arms wrapped around her and she smiled, leaning back into the familiar hard muscle of her husbands body "I love you." She said quietly and Zens lips had touched her ear "I love you too Shima." he said softly, her eyes closing in happiness for a moment before she snapped them open and smacked his arms "Now let me finish, you need to eat, you have workouts and we have training." she said firmly and Zen chuckled letting her go, reaching over her to snag a strawberry from one of the plates and managing to keep it in spite of her deft smack to his hand he popped it into his mouth with a rakish grin and stepped out of her reach, hissing when she lunged and slapped his bare ass, shooing him from HER kitchen.

She leveled narrowed eyes on the unrepentant man but they held no real ire...she was simply too happy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cana sat back on the barstool, grinning at Jina, the woman who ran White Seas massive Hall. She was calm, collected, reminded Cana of Mirajane sometimes though she did not possess massive magic power, Jina was a weaver mage and empath, and not overly strong, though she ran the hall with a strong hand and the mages there from the lowliest youth to the double S Century class powerhouses all listened to her without much question.

Jina poured Cana some of the Strawberry wine Rowan made and Cana was purring enjoying the "fruits of labor" from her handsome green mage. As she sipped, she caught sight of Hestor coming in with Farron, the pair had been...inseparable since Farrons reinstatement to work for the Boscan Consulate. His ship had been returned to him and was being upgraded at the skydocks by a team led by a spicy tempered ex-Sevenese Army, Encan woman named Cidalise, who was one of Canas favorite buddies now.

She still wasn't certain about Hestor, but she understood Lucys position with him, and that a Celestial Summoners keys had a strong influence over their temperament and personality over time. Hestor having an incomplete...dark magic set had, over time, worn away his will and apparently, something had happened when Kaleb had mated with Lucy that had made the man just...snap.

The man was elegant though, typical of Stella, lithe build, near emotionless face most of the time. Stellans almost all had black or brown hair, like Boscans, and Hestor was from one of the nearly extinct bloodlines of Stella that had the beautiful silver hair and steel blue eyes, so that made him stand out. He was also...short compared to his 6'3" fiance. Had to be 5'9 or 10" tops. That was also typical of Stellans, they tended to be on the short side.

As if sensing being watched those cool steel blue eyes turned under sooty lashes to meet hers and a well sculpted brow lifted. She had to give it to him, the man was beautiful, pretty by anyones standards. Not her type...she liked a little more meat and height on her men, and a tan too and Hestors skin was pale. But she could see the appeal, and when Farron looked at the man, his eyes warmed and the amount of love in the Ambassadors eyes was just...staggering considering all he'd been through, but, one thing Cana knew, love couldn't grow in a vacuum. Somewhere along the line before she had been lucky enough to come to White Sea, Farron had found good reason to fall in love with Hestor, to become so loyal and committed to that love that he had endured all he had and...loved the man still.

Hestors icey gaze softened, lips turning up and pink coloring his cheeks meeting Farrons gaze and Cana smiled, there it was, Hestor loved Farron, as much as Farron loved him...and that made the card mage grin and turn back to her wine, waiting on Rowan to finish up rolling cloves, he'd made several batches of clove cigarettes for the various mages, including himself, who had magic that needed smoke as a strengthening element. She swallowed the sweet wine, content in the moment. Lucy was safe and happy, yes she herself had lost Cristoff but he was still a close friend and she had Rowan now...Hestor was stable and Farron was healthy again and they were happy together. That worry, gone.

She raised her glass to Jina "To the future.." she smiled.


	35. Chapter 35 Womens week

A/N: HUGE thank you to Nightmare Senshi and MrsPuppet for helping with editing and reviewing chapters, and to both for character help, Nightmare remade Hestor in her story "Star of Bosco" and gave him dimension and made more than the villain I had originally created in him, he's her character now. To the ladies of Discord where we RP out endless story ideas, dialogue, character designs and world building...You're the best. To the readers here who take the time to leave the reviews and PMs you are why this story is still being reworked and reposted. Lemons ahead, I hope you all enjoy!

Desna

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaleb gripped the doorframe, eyes rolling back in his head, if he hadn't had his legs braced they would have buckled. Lucy had caught him, he'd freely admit she'd gotten him, he'd just been walking from the livingroom to the kitchen and she'd caught him by the belt and slammed him against the doorframe. He'd laughed at her aggression, he'd been teasing her on and off all day but only because she'd started it, bending over right in front of him at the little shop where she'd been picking out gifts for the boys. Wriggling that gorgeous ass of hers then looking back at him with a smirk on her face.

Two could play the game though, and he was dressed right for it too, in snug cut off jeans that sat a little low on his hips and a tight white tank top. She'd turned around to show him a blouse she liked and dropped it, finding him reaching up over his head with both hands to pull a nice hat down innocently claiming he thought it would look good on Xally, but really letting his shirt ride up and bare his midsection to her hungry gaze. He'd held the hat up when she'd finally torn her eyes away from his lower body and raised an eyebrow at her "Xally likes these sunhats, you think she'd like this?"

He damn well knew she really loved his body and caught her plenty staring with hazy eyes at various parts of him but his abs and chest seemed to get her most. "Lucy? You dropped the shirt Sunshine." He'd smirked and she'd finally narrowed her eyes and puffed out her cheeks, bent down and snatched up the blouse and spun away from him blushing.

So when they got back to the house after a whole day of teasing each other he'd honestly been waiting for her to come out of the bathroom and fully intended to pounce on her because he was well past his limit of self restraint by then. But she'd come out of nowhere while he was prowling around like a caged animal waiting for her and slammed him against the doorframe, ripped his belt and jeans open and yanked them down gripping his ass and taking him in her mouth and reducing him to a moaning weak legged mess in moments.

His back arched as her teeth scraped over the sensitive head of his erection, her nails running teasing edges under his balls and sending shivers through him.

Her other hand shoved his shirt up, nails raking down his hard stomach, her eyes hungrily devouring him even as her head bobbed and her plump pink lips squeezed him making him struggle not to buck his hips because sweet Gods did he ever want to. She'd learned to do this on his body, guided by the Sudehpah, and Kaleb had really enjoyed being a learning tool throughout those lessons. But Lucy took what she learned and applied her own creativity, her knowledge of him and what turned him on, like bringing her hand down and running it up the back inside of his thigh, ghosting her fingers there near where his leg met his body.

"Lu...Lucy...oh Fuck…" He breathed and she smiled doubling her efforts loving the sounds he made, how he reached over his head to grab the doorframe, stretching that gorgeous body out for her like he'd done in that store...Gods...turning around to see him stretched up, shirt baring his midsection, tight abs, that cut V with the bobtailed panther still sporting a hickey by its head from her ministrations that morning the tight denim hugging his body that he filled so perfectly...she'd tried, she'd so fucking tried to beat him and had known from the look on his face he'd be all over her as soon as she came out so she'd decided to turn the tables on him, catch him by surprise. He'd been teaching her how to use the magic she had gotten from him during their mating, and she knew how to block him out, so, she'd done just that, blocked him completely then hunted him down and pounced.

She'd finish him too, see her big Boscan lose control before she'd stop no matter what he did to try and stop her.

"Ah!...nnngh!...Lucy...honey...oh Gods...st...stop or…" He was gasping raggedly now, hips involuntarily bucking into her movements and she dug her fingernails into the ass cheek she held, drug the others along the underside of his balls and pressed downward with her lips tight on his shaft until her nose hit his hard belly.

_Cum in my mouth Kaleb...let me taste you_… she purred mentally sending him wicked images of her swallowing him and he shuddered, groaning out her name and came, his hot seed hitting the back of her throat and she swallowed him down, her throat constricting on him and making him cry out and shudder again.

When his shudders ceased she pulled back, licking the tip then kissing it before wiping her mouth and sitting back to smile up at him. He looked deliciously disheveled, cutoffs at his ankles, shirt shoved up under his arms, hair partially pulled from the tie holding it by him throwing his head back against the doorframe. His lips were parted, chest still heaving as he caught his breath and Lucy smirked, meeting his hooded lavender gaze proudly.

Maybe he hadn't passed out but...give her time, she'd get him, and then she'd let Cana know…

He laughed, clearly catching that thought. "I almost did, saw spots...Gods help me Sunshine, you've gotten really good at that…" he chuckled and she grinned then squeaked when he grabbed her under her arms and plucked her from the floor, kicking his shorts and underwear from his ankles and carrying her to the kitchen counter "Been wanting to do this…" He growled before setting her on it and flipping her skirt up, Lucy gasped as he deftly hooked his fingers in the waist of her panties and freed her from them, pushing her so she laid back while he spread her legs and hooked them over his shoulders.

"Turnabout is fair play…" He purred and then Lucy was screaming, writhing, and at his mercy like he'd been at hers.

They played well into the night before finally stumbling upstairs to the master bedroom where they lay wrapped in each other's arms, looking out the large open balcony doors at the night sky beyond while a cool sea breeze blew over them.

"The family arrives tomorrow right?" Lucy asked and Kaleb smiled, nodding.

"Little after noon the ship docks. Dad, Farron and Hestor, Zen and Bickslow are staying here, everyone else will be at the hotel down the block." He replied.

"I'll be really happy to see the boys." She admitted, as wonderful as the week had been having each other to themselves, she'd missed Raiu and Hasu.

"They're going to stay either in Dad, Zen or Bixys room, though, knowing them they'll likely end up in here too." He chuckled and Lucy smiled, snuggling in closer against his side and humming when his arm tightened around her.

"Well, I suppose Erik and Vander will have to move out of the room down the hall then hmm?" She said softly while tracing her finger over the cross over Kalebs heart. He grinned, looking at her.

"How long have you known?" He demanded.

She smirked "Since the ship, as we were leaving it I saw Cobra peak around a corner." She said and Kaleb laughed hugging her and kissing her temple.

"So much for grand spies hmmm?" She chuckled and Kaleb nodded, sending the whole thing to the pair in the room a couple doors down the hall from them.

"Aw Fuck Tink! Really?! We could have been out having a good fucking time not worrying about trying to stay out of your fucking sight!" She heard Cobra yell and laughed.

"So not sorry." Lucy said quietly.

"I heard that!" Cobra yelled.

Lucy giggled and hid her face in Kalebs chest, sighing as he rubbed her back. She turned her eyes toward the night sky again and sighed, happy, she was truly deeply happy, she was in love with a wonderful man, one who loved her and stood by her side, not in front of her keeping her from getting stronger. Married, had a huge family now through him and she was...happy, felt, fulfilled, ready for more.

More she was going to get too, when they returned home she would be the new co-master of White Sea and would work in the same office as Kaleb with her own host of duties, she knew her schedule for the first week looked pretty daunting, but Kaleb would be there, right by her side to help her settle in, and the boys were in school and everything would be fine because...Kaleb would make sure it was and Lucy would start knocking heads together to make sure it was if she had to.

"You won't need to. You'll have me and Thane until you select your own aid Sunrise, and Gaza has offered to help, she might be a good candidate for an aid for you, she's filled in for me a few times when Thane was out ill or away." He told her and she smiled, then blushed, that wasn't really all she was thinking about….

Kaleb stilled and looked at her feeling a gentle barrier keep him from catching her thoughts. She drew a breath and her pretty blush made him smile but he didn't understand why she was suddenly shy, what was going on in that beautiful mind?

"Lucy honey…" He breathed softly, encouraging her to talk and she kissed him chastely, looking down into his eyes as she laid across his chest.

"I was thinking...after the games...I don't want the boys to get too old to enjoy...siblings you know? I...after the games...I want to...have a baby…" She said and Kalebs eyes widened, a grin lighting his face, he cupped her face in his hands and she smiled in relief at the pure joyful excitement she saw and felt coming from him.

"Oh Lucy….you mean it? I don't want you to feel rushed, the boys will be fine…" He said and she kissed him quiet, smiling down at him.

"I want a baby, I want us to have several...I want a big family and waiting...well...it doesn't make sense." She said firmly and Kaleb drew a deep breath, a tear escaping one of his eyes he kissed her hard. She grinned at him.

"So I take it you agree?" She asked and he crushed her in a tight hug, kissing her everywhere he could reach.

"YES, Gods...yes...Lucy...my Lucy...I can't wait to see that beautiful body grow with our baby….I can't wait to put one in you" He growled and she giggled.

"Does the idea of getting me pregnant turn you on Kaleb?" She asked and he growled again, biting her neck

"Gods yes." He admitted and she squealed as he flipped her off of him and onto her back, moving over her and wrapping her legs around his hips. He spent the next hour showing her just how much that idea turned him on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

By 1pm the following day the house Lucy and Kaleb had been relaxing and enjoying privacy in was filled to the gills with family and friends, the huge terrace off the first floor kitchen was alive with people drinking and laughing and Freed went all over the house with Vander setting up deeply woven and refined protection fields, wards and defenses for the dwelling to augment what it already had. Arman had taken no chances when he'd sent his children there for school or when he was in town for diplomatic purposes, it was wise to be careful.

It was Freed who found the tiny lacrimas, three of them, two in the master bedroom, one in the bathroom over the shower...recording cameras...the ones in the master bedroom aimed right at the bed.

He brought them to first Vanders attention, then Armans and Kalebs, the four men standing in the study frowning at them.

"I disabled them, and Presca is going to go over them to see if there's a traceable magic signature on them, but Kaleb, they were still warm when Freed brought them to me, they've been in use, and their range is only about a mile but in the city? There's a fuck ton of places they could be set up to record. Safe bet they were watching you and Lucy." The shadowquip said seriously.

Kaleb glared at the devices, the idea...someone watching them, they had been in the bed plenty over the last week, Gods it was their honeymoon after all. The shower...how many times had they been in there together...he narrowed his eyes, trying to rein in his anger and frustration, the lacrima at his neck glowing faintly and as soon as it did Vander and Arman exchanged worried looks. The lacrima lighting meant it was feeding magic back to Kaleb to remind him he was powering up.

The big blonde drew a slow breath and the lacrima dimmed again.

A soft knock and Kaleb waved a hand toward the door, it unlocked and Presca stepped in, locking it behind himself.

"Cobra needs to know where Van is." Presca said and Kaleb nodded, linking the slayer to his mate.

Presca picked up one of the lacrima and eyed it, his steel colored eyes taking up a faint glow. He smiled.

"Assassin design, someone took pride in designing these, they're very nice….and...very traceable. Give me a little bit to sift through all the signatures in the area, I'll find a trail." He said with certainty gathering up the cameras and taking a seat.

"I need to get back to Lucy." Kaleb said with a frown. Arman caught his arm, looking over the men in the room seriously.

" The women's challenges start tomorrow, we have to be vigilant, alert. We know the woman Sorrano wants Lucy to suffer and is willing to harm anyone to visit that on her, we also know she has Zen targeted, so I expect a close watch on them. Vander, Presca, I'm relying on both of you, we must protect our family until that woman is found and brought in." He said firmly.

"Of course Mr. Pradesh." Presca said and Arman rolled his eyes, releasing Kaleb and reaching out to ruffle the ex-assassins thick chocolate colored hair. "Arman, Presca, for the Gods sakes you're practically one of my own children, call me Arman." He smiled and Presca nodded, returning his smile.

"Dad, you think you could get Bosco to put a bounty on her? I mean she was involved in the whole shit show with Kurino." Vander said.

Arman nodded. "They've actually been talking about that, I'll push for it, you and Erik and Presca reach out to your contacts and let them know, I will personally assure a nice reward for her capture."

"Hey Kaleb? See if you can get Gajeel to pop in here, I know he's got some folks he can reach out to, and with his skill set? I'm thinking security might be a thing he could help with." Vander called and Kaleb nodded as he left the room to find his wife.

Gajeel was sitting in a large chair in the living room, Emzadi seated on the arm of it with his hand on her knee, thumb idly rubbing her smooth skin while she played with his hair. He squeezed her knee when he heard Kalebs request in his head gave Emi a smile as he rose "Be right back babe." He said and she nodded, noting his calm but more serious expression and the one her older brother wore when he came into the room.

Emzadi was observant, she was a Dragoness, but more than that, her personality lent her to battle, to strategy, and while she didn't often need it, her magic so strong she could burn her way through most obstacles, she was viciously protective of her family, and, as capable as Kaleb of visiting instant death on people if they threatened those she loved.

Kalebs smile, though, was real when Lucy turned and beamed up at him, she was very happy for her brother, he'd finally found someone that broke through his over intellectual mind to the fiery heart inside. Lucy had taught Kaleb how to embrace love, and once he had, like everything her older brother did, he gave all he was to it.

Like her somewhat brooding mate, Gajeel, once they were mated, had given her all of him, laid himself bare to her while they had mated, talked for hours with her, told her everything she hadn't seen as they had first shared souls. She understood him, and adored him, and whatever he had just gotten up to do, she didn't doubt he'd tell her about it if it was important. That didn't slow her curiosity though. So she decided to focus on other things.

She had been talking with Lucy and Cana, both women reluctant to tell her much about the woman, Levy, who had so harmed her mate.

"I'm not sure what...happened, really, when I last saw them, Gajeel was comforting her, promising he would keep her safe and she was alone and Levy was all for it." Lucy sighed shaking her head.

"You gotta understand, Levy, she's kinda funny, awkward, smart, and usually pretty loyal and shit. She had a fling with Jet a few years ago but that was before Gajeel came into the picture, after he joined the guild she started crushing on him right away even though he'd well...beat the fuck out of her burned Phantom Lords symbol into her belly and bolted her to a tree. We all thought it was weird but also sorta admired it, that she was not just forgiving him, but interested in knowing him better." Cana added and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, they had a weird sort of relationship as time went by, Gajeel watched over her, protected her, and she kind of...followed him around. Master kept him busy with solo missions and he also was in high demand with our team and the Raijinshuu for bigger ones because, well...he's a powerhouse and really really good on missions, he doesn't come across that way, but Gajeel is super good at planning and working through tough situations." Lucy said.

"Little Blue would ask him to go on missions with her team, but Gajeel Jet and Droy did NOT get along so they were always miserable for him, he went though, whenever he wasn't committed to something else, everyone thought they would...hook up ya know?" Cana said and Emzadi nodded, twirling a thick lock of hair around her finger.

"Did she say she liked him? In private with all of you?" She asked and Lucy and Cana looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yeah, when we'd talk about which guy we'd most like to take home Levy always said Gajeel, I mean, Jet and Droy? Not exactly built to impress, Jets a weed of a man and Droy? He eats, hefty, Gajeel physically, sorry Em but you know, your man has a rockin body, like mine does, and we all speculated about whether he had piercings on his cock…" Cana let that trail off looking imploringly at Emzadi who smirked.

"Of course he does, and yes, they feel...delicious." She purred and Cana cackled, rubbing her hands together.

"Fuck...I wonder if I could talk Rowan into one…" She muttered, Lucy giving her a horrified look before looking at Emzadi.

"Levy isn't a bad person Emi, I think she just gets too wrapped up in her books and research and forgets to...feel, sometimes, Jets known her a lot longer, knows how to manipulate her, and has always been obsessed with her, if he found a way to turn her from Gajeel...he'd do it, no matter what it was. That's why I'm actually worried about her now that I know Gajeel is safe. What if Jets...done something to her? To get her to marry him?" She said.

Cana frowned at her. "Jet wouldn't force Levy, he may be nuts about her and a stalker almost on Juvias level, but he'd never hurt Levy or force her into something, besides, you think Gajeel wouldn't think of that and make sure before he left?" Cana asked and Lucy had frowned, grudgingly admitting that was true.

Emzadi though, she knew how devastated Gajeel had been when Levy had, suddenly out of nowhere one night, as they had been sitting at a bistro getting dinner in Crocus, blurted out.

"Gajeel...you know this wont work...you and me….we're just too different, I'm, well...small, and I like calm and quiet and reading and art and gentle things and you...well….I've never been hurt and injured more often than since I've been with you, and lets face it, you're a huge man, if you rolled over wrong in bed one night you could crush me….I don't like cussing, don't like loud rock music, I want peace, and...peace just doesn't follow you Gajeel...you...attract...violence. I...I'm going to Shadow Gear, Jet and Droy are here in Crocus and staying at Droys family home, I'm going with them, I'll be safer… I'm sorry but...this thing we've been playing at...it's over." She'd said and just that fast...Gajeels heart broke. He'd tried to talk her out of it, demanded to know where the change of heart had come from, just the night before they had come close to having sex and Levy had been the one to initiate it, climbing into his lap as he'd sat going over reports from the council.

Had Lily not walked in, they likely would have finally been together, but, the exceed had come home and interrupted them and it was only a few days later Levy had shown up with Jet and cut off their relationship.

Emi would let it go, she really would, except something was nagging her about it. Not that she felt like Levy was a threat, she knew better, even those who cared about Levy admitted that she wasn't a strong fighter, and Emzadi had brought down entire dark guilds by herself, one script mage wouldn't even challenge the Dragoness, but why would a woman walk away from a man like Gajeel after all he had done for her and how much she had seemed interested in him….it didn't sit right and Emzadi had long ago learned to trust her instincts.

Once the wedding week was over, she was going to look into this Levy McGarden, quietly of course, and see if the woman who had hurt her mate so badly had really meant to do so, had really not wanted him. It was possible, it was just...Emzadi herself had a very hard time imagining it.

When he returned to the room it was with Vander, who was pulled into Cobra arms, the pair whispering softly to each other as Arman and Freed crossed the room to join Farron and Hestor. Gajeel smiled as he came back to his mate, almost sighing as her fingers slid up his chest and she nuzzled in against his neck, nipping at his ear and making his eyes close as the smell of a summers day and hot cinnamon washed over him. His shadows, her sunlight, his metal, her fire, He'd found peace in her arms, home and family by her side and those of Fairy Tail who hadn't given up, who hadn't walked away and abandoned everyone else with barely a backwards glance.

He'd made a point of thanking Bickslow and Laxus for saving Bunny, watching her now, sitting now in Kalebs lap, laughing as Xally explained how the next week would work to her, Cana and Erza to prepare them for the games and challenges of what was called the Womans week, all about testing the relationship, giving everyone a chance to know each other better and have fun.

Erza was delighted by it all, so was Cana and, surprisingly, so was Bunny, who seemed to have bloomed brighter than she had ever been before within the welcoming arms of White Sea and it's Guildmaster. He liked Kaleb, the man was honest, strong, supportive and had a firm grip on his massive guild but not a strangling one, the members were happy, the guild was thriving and he and Emi were content spending time in Pelerno and White Sea both.

Arman had already made a point of spending time with him, they had spent an entire day in downtown Pelerno, just talking, Arman getting him fitted at Elluris, had insisted he let him order him some suits and Gajeel was in one now, a traditional Boscan suit in black with steel accents that hugged his body and had the nice side effect of turning his mate on. She slid into his lap once he sat down and he wrapped his arms around her possessively, his whole life he'd wanted what he held in his arms now, a mate, a future that included family and happiness.

She got along well with Lily, who absolutely loved her long nails scratching between his shoulders and how warm she always was, perfect to take a catnap in her welcoming lap whenever he wanted. His ruby eyes skimmed over Bunny, noting how Kaleb was getting the veiled look he got when he started reaching distances with his magic, he'd bet anything the man was hunting, using that magic to try and find who had put those fucking cameras in this house, who was stalking him and Lucy. Kaleb meant business, had been clear with all of them privately that he was taking an aggressive stance in this, he wanted Sorrano and whoever was helping her brought down and had sent word through Thane to the guild branches to issue a dark mage hunt...on Sorrano.

Now, for most guilds, that was as simple as posting fliers and the interested mages would take on the job, but White Sea had specialized in taking down dark mages and guilds for more than 200 years, they had the hunt down to a well oiled science.

Sorrano's magic, every contact, every place she had ever lived for more than a few weeks, her history, every detail was being broadcast through the branches, mages mobilized to gather more intel, to visit where she had been, talk to everyone who knew her. They were bringing Sabertooth in too, Sting and Rogue reporting Yukino had gone missing shortly after returning home. Mages already in Fiore were being pulled off other tasks to assist Sabertooth in finding out exactly where Yukino had gone.

Sorrano, soon, would not have sneezed somewhere in the last 3 months without White Sea knowing once their people got rolling with this, they would find every hiding place, every sanctuary, every ally and enemy. Mages perfect to counter her magic would come into Minstrel on "vacation" by tomorrow and specialized trackers, like Presca, would be heading out to take up the trails the first wave found to follow.

Gajeel himself was on security detail, a position he was perfectly fine with, one he and Emzadi were well suited to. Vander and Cobra had Kaleb and Lucy, Gajeel and Emzadi were assigned to keep an eye on Zen, Sorranos other target.

Zen sat smiling across from Kaleb and Lucy, content learning what the women would be doing for the next week and how the men would be involved, idly wondering if he and Shimako would do this, they hadn't yet simply because, while they were married and mated, there was little rush for a honeymoon...yet.

So he sat and soaked up the happy vibes in the room as Shimako was bustling around in the kitchen area, happily humming, Hasu sitting at his feet playing a board game with Raiu, Hasu and him and Zen was enjoying himself, he loved his little nephews and their bright inquisitive personalities. Hasu was confident, happy, and loved being held, hugged and cuddled, Raiu was more self contained, enjoyed his hugs and cuddles plenty but was happy to sit by himself where as Hasu preferred sitting on his Uncles feet in between crawling into his lap for cuddles. Zen sure didn't mind, perfectly happy to hold the child or have him sitting on his boots.

Kaleb shifted Lucy to the chair and moved down to the floor to join them, pulling a grinning Raiu into his arms and "helping" him with his turns until Zen had to step in and do the same for Hasu to keep the game balanced, brothers eyeing each other through narrowed eyes from both age groups.

"So I pick the first challenge?" Lucy asked, smiling watching the easy banter between Kaleb and his brother as they "helped" the boys play monopoly...both boys moving into full Tycoons quickly and destroying their chuckling Aunt Xally who held up her hands in surrender when Zen relieved her of her last property collecting rent.

"Yep, something for couples usually, challenges can be translated for non-couples to play too but…" Emzadi handed Lucy the list of challenges from the last wedding she'd gone to and Lucy read them, eyes widening and cheeks turning pink.

"First couple to return with picture of themselves having sex in public...how does THAT translate?" She asked incredulously. Emzadi grinned. "Non-coupled participants had to find willing partners or forfeit that day." She said wickedly.

"Tie partner down for play with silk scarves, ripped scarfs are an instant disqualifier" She shook her head and Emzadi shrugged.

"That wasn't hard to translate, play can be a lot of things." She said lightly.

"I like this one...we'll start with this." Lucy said pointing and Emzadi beamed, snatching the list up and hurrying to the study to write it down so each woman could have a copy.

"At the end of the week, the winner gets a special prize, donated by Papa." Xally said brightly.

"And everyone here would love to have what I selected so play to win." Arman declared

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The following day dawned bright and beautiful. Capressa was temperate, like Pelerno but with the bite of the ocean in the air, so not as tropical as Pelerno, but still generally warm enough shorts were good enough while the sun was up though it did get chilly at night.

Everyone assembled on the terrace for breakfast and Lucy had been overwhelmed by four guests she hadn't been expecting at all but that were apparently, Gajeels wedding present, and one she kissed the slayers cheeks for too.

Mira, Lisanna as well as Wendy and Carla. She was still wiping at tears almost an hour after the group had appeared following Gajeel and Emzadi.

"MIRA! WENDY!Lis!" She'd screamed and been instantly swarmed. Erza fell into the bunch and it was a mess of tears and hugs and weeping women even Kaleb stayed clear of.

Breakfast was spent catching up, Mira nearly fainting when she met the boys and hugging Kaleb so hard she squeezed the air out of the big man.

"Elfman and Evergreen send their love but Ever is pregnant so they stayed in Magnolia." Mira said happily.

"We haven't heard from Master Makarov in over a month." Mira admitted a little sobered when Lucy asked if she'd heard from anyone.

"Talked to him two weeks ago, still on his fucking "mission" whatever the fuck it is." Laxus growled. They had been in twice a month contact with Makarov since Kaleb had told them all their former Guildmaster wanted to be kept up on how they were doing.

"At least you hear from him...and no, we haven't heard from anyone else really, in fact when Gajeel reached out to us he was the first one since the guild disbanded...it's sort of...sad." Mira admitted.

"I was super busy, but nobody called me, not even Natsu." Wendy agreed then beamed at Lucy "I'm really happy for you Lucy." She added.

"Yes congratulations!" Mira said brightly and her elbow to Lisannas side made the youngest Strauss roll her eyes.

"Congratulations Lucy, You know I'm happy for you though, and extra happy knowing for sure you're not romantically into Natsu…" She added the last and yelped, Miras heel coming down on her foot, the two sisters glaring at each other.

"Yeah, never was Lis, Mr. Forget-you-the-second you're outa sight and I? Yeah, not even friends anymore. I'm happy, happier than I've ever been, Kaleb...is a good man." She said smiling toward her mate who returned her smile.

Mira leaned in close "He looks at you like he really loves you Lucy...I'm soooo looking forward to blonde babies with lavender eyes!" She declared and Lucy just smiled.

"Ok! The challenge for today! For all who are participating you have your papers from Emzadi! We will all meet back here at noon!" Lucy called and everyone got up in pairs, Kaleb raised a brow when she came up to him and gripped the front of his shirt.

"So….we need to go to a club and see about getting you on stage." She said. His eyes widened.

"What?!"

"The challenge is to prove you are not jealous by putting your partner in the spotlight and letting them be there for the evening…." She said.

"There are...fuck...a hundred or so clubs in Capressa." He admitted and Lucy grinned "Yeah, Emzadi said to keep it close to here, so that takes the number down to 6, two feature dancers, and honey...I know you can dance." She grinned at him and Kaleb rolled his eyes. Something he didn't advertise, his father had put all of his children through dance lessons, Bix and Vander went into gymnastics and acrobatics too, but Kalen and Farron had gone all the way into college in ballroom and salsa dancing classes even going into competitions a few times Kaleb had been Emzadis partner for a national championship when he was 18, Bosco taught exotic dancing too and he'd gone through the ranks in that as well and...Bickslow, trying to cheer up a sad Lucy early in their time in Bosco, had told her how Kaleb Cristoff and Vander had gone undercover in a strip club in Autumn city for almost a month to catch some slave traders.

Lucy had finally asked him about it and he'd smirked, happy to give his beautiful mate all the private shows she wanted, for as big as he was, he trained, and worked his body, maintaining his flexibility and agility because it made a difference in battle and he had trained in dual wielding longswords, that skill required some agility and precision his dancing had helped a lot with.

He smiled at her though, the challenges tested things for the couple, loyalty, patience, tolerance and an understanding of each other. This challenge would test it all he was sure, but no wife of his was going to lose her own challenge.

"Ok...shit...well, lets go see if we can find a place willing to let a stranger on their stage tonight." He chuckled.

Lucy nodded, ready to put on her best saleswoman act.

It proved needless. The first club, and she had chosen a strip club because...well...they did visiting talent more? The woman who ran it though took one look at Kaleb and smirked. "Show me what you've got gorgeous, and I get it sweety, womens challenge, red headed woman brought in a pretty sexy guy with black hair, he's gonna dance tonight, tell your friends? I'll put all your guys on stage tonight, long as they can dance and dont mind striping...No jealous bitch routines though, patrons like to touch, and if he's not gonna play the crowd...I don't need him."

Lucy smiled at Kaleb who was shaking his head. "He can play a crowd." She said with confidence.

When they left to go find him clothes he could strip in she was alternating between grinning and blushing and regretting agreeing to it, he was a good dancer, he could have probably pulled off one of the fancy dance clubs.

Everyone met up at lunch and compared notes as to where everyone had landed "stage" spots and Lucy laughed when she found Erza and Gray, Cana had Rowan, and Cobra had Vander all at the same club she was puting Kaleb on stage at, with Cidalise having been roped into the festivities when she'd been caught out shopping by Cristoff and ended up as his partner for the events.

"Ok, so...winner at our club determined by the crowd?" Cobra demanded. Lucy narrowed her eyes on him.

"You're gonna really be ok with this? Mr. Possessive?" She teased and Cobra waved a hand.

"Hey, I know my mate, Vander can fucking dance, sing, and I don't think any of you alls mates can beat mine when it comes to getting people to want to fuck em, I've watched that shadowy shit seduce pissed of guards in nasty places, he can get a bunch of horny women tossing bills and wet for him." Cobra said confidently.

"My Man will take in more money than your Shadow Snakeboy." Cana said. "I'll BET you Rowan can out do Vander, Vans sexy, I won't deny it, but Rowan is sex on legs, all creativity and talent? Women go nuts over ginger guys!" She declared.

"And yet KALEB headlined at the strip club they were under cover at in less than a week of being there. Yeah...BOTH of you? MY husband will blow your boys away." Lucy said lightly.

"Gonna put your jewel where your mouth is there Tink?" Cobra demanded rubbing his fingers together and Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"10 thousand says Kaleb is top performer." She said.

Cana whistled "Shit Lu...alright, 10k it is, Cobra? Putting your jewel on your mates ass shaking abilities?" Cobra narrowed his eyes.

"Like taking candy from babies seriously, but yeah, 10k it is."

"I shall lay 10K on Gray beating all three." another voice came and Lucy and the others turned to look at Erza who was smirking coming over to them.

"Snowballs? Oh Fuck, you sure you wanna go there She-zilla?" Cobra snorted and Erza raised her chin "Gray is a superior dancer, I'll wager 10K that with his natural affinity for stripping without music or incentive, when he actually applies himself he'll be amazing at it."

"You're all doomed." Lucy declared, turning to look at her husband. Kaleb was standing by the opening to the terrace talking with his father and Lucy smirked, letting her eyes run up and down that tall frame, drawing a deep breath Kaleb nodded at whatever his father had said and when Arman turned to pour himself something more to drink Kaleb stretched, pulling his arms behind his head and arching his back and Lucys mouth ran dry...yeah...she was so going to win….

"Y'all can bet," Cidalise snorted into a drink, "..ain't int'rested in doin' so." they understood it, she didn't bet, not after being 'bet' on in Pergrande in the Arenas, she still wasn't recovered enough mentally for even a friendly bet.

Oh course, she didn't know her competitors were doing pretty much what she was. Cana with her eyes latched on Rowan who was laughing with Cristoff, who was playing with the boys, one hanging off each arm he was lifting them up getting them to shriek and laugh. He was also making his generous amount of muscle bulge and flex and half watching the Encan roll her eyes but look highly amused.

Vander was reviewing some song Gajeel had written recently with the Iron Slayer, lips moving as he mouthed the lyrics, a long fingered hand pushing through red streaked black hair and Cobra smirked, Vanders ability to work a crowd was something he had witnessed more than once, his mate was...spectacular on a stage, he could control himself, sit back and watch his mate get a bunch of women screaming, because well, he trusted Vander now, had no idea when the fuck it had happened, but he knew, felt it, Vander was committed to him, loyal, and loved him, like he loved Vander, Gods fucking help him. The Poison Dragon Slayer was head over heels and to hell with the world, as long as he had Vander, he'd be ok.

"Ya know what? I'm gonna let you think so Tink." He said, catching Vanders eye he broke away from Lucy and Cana and went to join his mate. Sliding a hand to Vanders ass and squeezing hard enough anyone but Vander would have yelped, but Vander just turned his head to smirk at him.

"New song Gajeel just finished, was telling him we should start working the chords and smooth it out, so...since Emi just informed Gajeel he's stripping tonight, from the look on your face I'm guessing I'm doing the same thing?" He asked with amused wine colored eyes searching Cobras.

"Babe, you're not just stripping for me tonight, you need to out strip your brothers Cris and Kaleb, I put money on you." Cobra said with a sly smile and Vanders eyes lit, the spark of instant excitement at the challenge igniting the deep dark red.

The betting continued, and even as they went to the two clubs that were serving as "stages" Farron with Mira and Hestor with Lisanna, who had decided not to participate and forfeited the day, were drafted as judges, Farron and Mira going to one club while Hestor and Lisanna went to the other, both men promised no less than Arman that they would be impartial and really, as long as they were separated so they weren't distracting each other that looked to probably work.

So, with tough judges deciding since everyone had found a "stage" for their significant other for the evening, Lucy was sliding her hands over Kaleb making sure his clothes, which would be easy for him to rip off, did a good job of hiding the impressive body beneath them.

She'd opted for a thin linen suit and had Virgo help her adjust it so it was loose on Kalebs big frame with weak seams so he could tear it off piece by piece. None of the others had Virgos help, nope, only Lucy had that resource, she fully intended to win this damn it.

He Still, even with the suit hiding the details of his impressive build, looked amazing, and he smiled at her, tipping her chin up as she smoothed another imaginary wrinkle "Sunrise, win or lose, this is about having fun." He whispered, kissing her softly and she hummed.

"I know...I'd just love to make Cobra and Cana eat their words. I'm not as worried about Gray or Cris as I am Vander honestly." She admitted.

Kaleb smirked "I've never seen Gray dance, but I'm not worried about Vander or Cris. If Bix were here? I'd worry, but he's with the boys soo…" He shrugged and winked at her and Lucy could only cross her fingers.

He looked incredible, but so did Cristoff, Vander and Gray….

When the music heralded the opening of the evenings fun the Owner came out and announced a wedding party from Bosco was in town, which was greeted with wolf whistles and howls of approval.

"Gods bring on the Boscan MEN!" Someone screamed and the owner of the club grinned.

"They're competing against each other ladies, your reactions count, so when you find the one you like? BE LOUD!" She yelled and away they went.

Really, between all the screaming, women crowding the stage, loud music and flashing lights it was a whirlwind Lucy struggled to keep up with, but one thing she knew, when Kaleb went out, the noise was deafening.

Following Kalebs own advice she tried not to watch too much, women were reaching for him, trying to throw money at him, get him to let them touch him and he did, yes, Vander knew how to work a crowd, but Kaleb read minds, he found the catalysts in the room, the women with influence over their friends, who others followed, and he gave them attention, moved the way they wished he would and that had the women losing their damn minds over him.

As the clothes came off the excitement just got more intense too as the women saw the body under the clothes was far better than they'd even hoped it was.

By the time he walked off the stage, the clubs bouncers had to come to keep women from trying to follow him.

Sweaty and disheveled and in nothing but a g-string he leaned against the backstage wall and Vander strolled by rubbing his hair with a towel, shaking his head.

"Fuck you and your magic." The shadowquip chuckled.

Lucy came up and slid her hands up Kalebs chest and he shuddered, smiling, his head tipped back as he caught his breath, eyes closed.

"Cris is still going, but I did my best Sunshine." He said softly, muscle tightening under her fingers.

She pressed a kiss over the cross tattoo. "I know, without a complaint, without any argument, you just went along with this, don't think I don't appreciate it." She said smiling up at him and he grinned, opening his eyes and looking at her.

"Win or lose…" He said and she giggled.

"Win or lose, I'm happy." She said and he pushed off the wall heading for the dressing rooms. "Then so am I. Come on Honey, I need a shower and clothes that don't fall apart then I fully expect a nice back rub when we get back to the house." Lucy grinned and followed happily , swatting Vanders bare ass as she passed him in the dressing room and earning herself a snicker from Cobra.

Once back at the house the "judges" sat and announced their decisions, Farron and Mira had apparently videod the performances at the club they were at and brought their number one choice to Lisanna and Hestor then compared notes and, Lucy was beaming as they declared her the winner of the first challenge.

"Now you chose the second!" Emzadi called and Lucy grinned, already knowing what she wanted. Something a little tamer, significant others would go out into the city and bring back a food their partner had never tried, bring it back and they had to pick something their partner would LIKE. Lucy already had her plans for what she'd pick for Kaleb, though she had no idea what he'd get for her, she liked most things, didn't tend to be picky.

"No forms of strawberry cake Gray!" Lucy and Cana declared together when the challenge for the next day was announced and Gray rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever, I'll find something, I know Erza, she's like a sister." Cidalise had been a shocking upset during that challenge, the woman having been gone oddly the longest, but coming back with a single container that didn't even SMELL of chocolate, but she'd brought back enough for everyone, curiosities were piqued especially when Cristoff had moaned, the Encan smirking as she handed over what looked like a very simple fried donut.

The events weren't just the challenges, and they weren't just specifically for women. They played a game of hide and seek that resulted in the Dragon Slayer mates all getting way more "finding" then they had planned on, not that Lucy was much better off, when Kaleb found her he flew them to a spot along the cliff overlooking the sea by the house and just...ravished her.

The boys got to play with them, and deeply enjoyed their involvement, especially the game of flag football, both boys were insanely fast for their age, agile and willing to duck between legs and make adults collide, which added to the overall intensity of the game a good bit considering men the size of Laxus, Beck, Kaleb, Zen and Cristoff were involved.

Vander of course took right to what the twins had started and turned getting people to collide into his primary focus on the field.

Altogether, the week was amazing, Shimako and Zen managed to win the third challenge, no one, not even Cobra heard what the small Stellan had said to Zen, making him lean down, but only a few words had his eyes darkening and her smiling a small, secretive smile. She'd gotten Zen to kneel after coming into the room where all the women had to call their partner and do whatever it was they wanted with him. Shimako licked her lips as she spread stardust glitter along his wings, the woman actually flushing a bit as she bit her lip, looking down at Zen with heated eyes.

He'd knelt, spread his wings and with only a minor sigh, held still while she covered them in multicolored glitter. The best part? When Lucy called Kaleb in next and she had to get Kaleb to hold still while Zen shook the glitter from his wings all over his brother. Lucy agreed Shimako had won even though her partner had agreed, because Kaleb had taken longer to convince to come in and let himself be embarrassed while not knowing what Lucy was going to do.

No conclusive winner was decided but everyone agreed it had been hugely fun and, the "prize" for the week was awarded to Lucy for winning two challenges, nobody else had won more than one.

Arman was grinning as he handed her the box "I was hoping you would win, I had a cute prize I was going to give if anyone else won, but this….this is meant for you my dear, Zen?" He called as Zen smiled faintly when he saw what Arman was holding.

The slender silver box was placed in his hands and Zen turned to Lucy.

"This was our mothers, when the device went off that killed her, somehow, it was pushed into me, I was holding it when the men came to take me and it would never allow anyone but me to touch it, We all...the whole family...agreed, it should be passed to you Lucy." Zen said softly, Kaleb and Arman both smiling, the others starting to close in around them. "If he accepts the contract on his own terms."

Lucy took the box finally and glancing from it to Zen to her new husband who nodded encouraging her to open it, she looked down and lifted the lid.

Inside, on a bed of crushed dark blue velvet, was a platinum key bearing the symbol of Draco…...

Hestor narrowed his eyes just a bit, mostly as if to wait and see as he leaned into Farron; they'd all heard the tales, all knew that Lucy had NOT been given key trials and given what Hestor had gone through? With Draco being a generational key, quite a few in the room knew this could blow up...badly, depending on what the spirit did. The man didn't even want the key...but he didn't see any reason for someone not marrying Zen himself or Farron - again not that he WANTED the key, he didn't, he had enough issues with his keys and did not want to throw a dragon into that mix - he saw no reason and had been rather adamant that if there was no trial...he'd find a way to take his issue to Sei Roo...or Higher, though the 'higher' wasn't ever said and it was said ominously, with Hestor's eyes half unfocused, almost like he wasn't fully talking.

"There will be a trail…" A voice said and Lucy stared at the bright key and felt the world shift...


	36. Chapter 36 The Key Trial

A/N Thank you Nightmare Senshi, MrsPuppet and Nikki, Starry and Thera, everyone for helping me along the way. Nightmare Senshi ((Hugs)) Hestors family line...I hope I've done it justice. Thank you to all of you taking the time to leave reviews for this story, letting me know you want more and are enjoying it. This is not a chapter rewritten, this chapter is completely new for this rewrite of the story. I hope you all enjoy.

DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy had barely touched the key, had honestly just been staring at it for a few minutes as everyone talked, as Hestor had watched her with those icy blue eyes of his and she'd felt his suspicion, tasted it and watched him curl in against Farron.

The breadth and width of what Lucy did not know about her magic was something she was aware of and had been working on since she had come to Bosco. The Academe Celestine awaited her...she had been accepted into their coming term...she and Kaleb had already been discussing how Kittar might just be assigned to daily take her to and from classes and when he couldn't Thane would so she would be able to be at home...sleep in their bed and not have to be away from their guild.

She had forgiven Hestor, no small thing, but the bigger thing she had learned...was he had to forgive her and she hadn't even realized he had cause to be angry with her. Sorano hating her so much had made no sense either, yes she'd beaten her in a duel and one day, after another narrow eyed cold blue steel look from the other Celestial Summoner she'd had it and had confronted Hestor.

"Alright...that's it...I'm done with the looks, I'm not the one that lost my shit and attacked my own guild, got Zen and Cris raped and traded my One to the Joyans!" She'd spat.

Farrons eyes had flown wide in surprise and Kaleb had stood stunned talking to Kittar, Cida and Shimako a short distance away. Hestors hand had slid to Farrons arm, squeezing it gently as he had turned his full attention to Lucy.

"I'm not completely sure what you mean." He responded.

"Bullshit, every time I cross a room or something you're there glaring at me. I've had it...Sorano hated me the moment she met me, even Yukino resented me and has never once told me why. Princess Hasui drops little perfect needles in my direction, too, and I'm sick of other Celestial mages treating me like crap! I get it, I didn't train, I don't know much about my magic but that wasn't my fucking fault! I'm going to correct that, going to go to the same fucking school YOU went to, so, quit with the fucking hate!" Lucy cried, tears in her eyes she wiped at angrily because it was all true, she was so done with this, so over other Celestial Summoners looking at her like she was some horrible person.

Hestor narrowed his eyes "The fact that you have a piss poor amount of education around your magic isn't the reason...it's just one of the gaffs associated with the reason other Celestials will look at you with resentment...Princess." he almost sneered it and Lucy let out a frustrated sound and lunged at him.

He always moved so fluidly...Hestor was the picture of a Stellan. His Silver hair aside, he was haughty, quiet, moved with effortless grace and...could take someone apart and make them feel utterly judged with a single look. Lucy had had enough of it too and all of her frustrations around him, around how others of her magic type treated her, all of it bubbled up and Kaleb's eyes snapped to Kittar who nodded. A moment later Lucy was staggering in training ring sand, Hestor had side stepped her lunge and slapped her ass with the flat of a curved sword as he'd stepped out of her reach sending her sprawling to her knees.

Fisting her hands in the sand she glared over her shoulder at the silver haired man who was now standing calmly behind her with an arched silver brow.

"We all have good reason to resent you...Princess." He spat the title again and Lucy hissed, Cancer's stardress forming over her, dark swords coming into her hands as she stood and Hestor watched that happen and his sneer deepened, his own clothes altering leaving him in flawless armor that perfectly fit him, covering key points but leaving his chest bare, the man had regained his weight, and was lithe with a defined body under the soft flowing clothes he usually wore. The golden wings over his heart testament that he and Farron had mated, Farron's Archangel magic emerging when that had happened much like Kaleb's had when he and Lucy had fully committed to each other.

Silver/Blue roses were Tattooed across his collar bone, the vine curling elegantly vanishing under the gold of the armor. Silver hair was in a fishtail braid and the almond shaped blue eyes were calm on her.

"What?! Why? Are all of you just….assholes?!" Lucy spat running at him, her frustration and anger getting the better of her.

Sword hit sword and metal hissed, small sparks flying from two magical weapons colliding. For a few moments that was all the communication there was, sword on sword. Kaleb and Farron had both walked to the ring and were standing at the rail side by side watching their mates with concerned eyes. Neither one made a move or said a thing to try and stop them, though.

"Because you've had your magic handed to you on a fucking PLATE!" Hestor snapped as he moved. On one level, he really did want to hurt the woman, visit some of the pain she had unintentionally caused him back onto her. It was so...aggravating with Lucy...she didn't MEAN to cause so much pain, but she fucking DID.

"Bullshit! I've fought, I've struggled, I've been sacrificed, hunted...raped...all while I fought to get stronger! I'm no different than any of you except I didn't get any teaching from anywhere, I had to learn the hard way!" Lucy cried, some of her swings going a little wild.

Hestor scoffed "Hard? What hot horse shit have you been feeding yourself?! You haven't had to struggle for a single fucking key!"

Lucy had blinked then stumbling back a bit, hissing as Hestors sword had cracked her in the thigh, the flat of it definitely leaving a bruise as he glared at her.

"Well...no...no that's not true! I had to stand up to Sei Roo for Leo...I fought Sorrano for Aries and Scorpio." She said.

Hester rolled his eyes "You contracted some of the most powerful Celestial keys in existence...earned the Starbringer title...without going through a single fucking key trial you idiot...you think those keys just giggle and make contracts?! Fuck you! They put mages through trials to test their fucking worth, trials that Celestail Summoners without huge tits blonde hair and Sei Roo in their Stars Damned pocket actually DIE trying to get through! Leo the Lions trial is LEGENDARY! Fighting through his pride to finally tame him? Did you know Leo raped Karen during the trial she went through? He did...three male lions did, it was part of getting to him and taming him. You didn't have to go through that though did you? Do you even KNOW what the key trials are that have been endured for the keys you hold?"

Lucys mouth had fallen open then, eyes wide as all he'd just said sunk in.

"I…" She didn't know what to say, for years now she had thought Karen was some terrible person...and...maybe she was...but the fact she had used Loke for sex suddenly didn't seem as...one sided terrible as she'd always believed it to be.

She felt her magic flare and Leo stood, glaring at Hestor "You fucking asshole! What happened before doesn't matter!"

Hestor narrowed his eyes, Abraxis appearing beside him to stare at Leo.

"She has a right to know why other Celestial Mages treat her the way they do...why some at the school may very well be bitter and hostile toward her when she gets there. Sei Roos favoritism...him smoothing the way for her...sparing her going through trials for powerful keys that have killed many Celestial Summoners before...you alone Leo the Lion...how many mages have died in your trial?" Hestor asked coldly.

Leo hissed "It doesn't matter...she's the Starbringer...the last Heartfillia! Her life couldn't be put at risk! She was already facing enough!"

Hestor sneered "Bullshit..fuck you...you do her a disservice letting her giggle and hug her way to keys where mages before her have died. She bounces those tits and Golden Zodiacs fall in her lap...how does that help her face her life? How does it help her to get stronger and fully realize the abilities of her spirits unless she's first hand felt the pain and death's edge they can take someone to?"

Loke glared at Hestor who just stared back and Lucy stood in disbelief, finally, lifting a boot from the sand and kicking Loke in the ass.

The spirit staggered and gave a yelp of surprise looking at her with wide eyes rubbing his butt.

"You...all of you...you had trials and didn't make me do what other celestial mages had to?" Lucy demanded and Loke let out a breath glaring at Hestor again, the man giving him a pitiless shrug and sheathing his sword, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Princess…" Loke began and Lucy hissed

"DON'T call me that. Just...don't…" She snapped and Loke bit his lip standing and trying to compose himself.

"You're the last of a line of great Celestial Summoners…" Loke said

"That has been catered to and given opportunities others weren't." Hestor added and Loke rounded on him.

"Shut up! You've said enough!" Loke shouted and Lucy swatted him with the flat of her sword bringing his attention back to her.

"Is it TRUE?!" She demanded

Loke couldn't look at her and Hestor narrowed his eyes again  
"For fucks sake...TALK to her." Abraxis snapped beside his key holder. Abraxis was one of the spirits of "The Hall" set of keys Hestor held. A hall of justice and absolute justice that could even judge spirits and realm kings and queens, nobody was above it. The Keyset had been created to give humanity a clear portal to the judgement of eternity, something only the God Anubis had ever had access to until the Hall was created. It had been assembled using deadly lesser Gods and Demons too converted into keys by the magic that was then made to go with the "Starbinder" title.

6 points of Humanity. The titled Celestial Mages opened the way for humanity to have a seat at the Court of the Heavens where the Makers themselves would sit. Where Gods could be judged and unmade...where new Gods could be created, where the destinies of worlds could be decided. It had been over a thousand years since humanity had had all 6 points, just before the holy wars two had been mysteriously...eliminated. Jukite Takida of Stella, the first Starbinder, and Lara Beliria of Bellum the first Starwalker had both died very suddenly and nobody, not anyone, knew how it had happened. First Jukite, then Lara and Humanity had lost their seat.

The Holy Wars had raged on, the heavens blessing humanity with the Archangel Magic set to help them fight the demonic armies, nobody had time to dwell on the loss of the Starbinder just after she had finished completing the Hall keyset, brought balance to it so the holder of it would not be driven into mad darkness, bound powerful spirits to it to balance out the sisters, contracts made with the powerful brothers of Ma'at...like Abraxis. The former Demon General had thus not been part of the forces that had beset Earthland in those days, bound to the keyset he had taken his place in the Hall, and he had known many Takida bloodline Celestial Mages. He had also watched...the favoritism toward the women Celestial Mages.

"She will not be spared this time." Came a firm voice and all of them turned to look as a tall powerfully built man in an impeccable black suit appeared, glittering where he stood and Loke bared his teeth and growled.

"Draco...you will NOT harm her." Leo snarled and Lucy smacked him, drawing his startled look and she glared at him until he clamped his lips together.

"STOP, stop whatever...protection from what I am, from what my magic needs of me Leo the Lion...I mean it." Lucy said firmly then looked at Draco who smiled at her.

"I will not protect you...you will face my keytrial Starbringer, and you can die in it and I will not protect you, you must get through it on your own...no spirit can assist you in any way once it begins, a true keytrial, where you, your training, your strength, your cunning alone will be the difference between surviving and earning the right to bear my key...and death." Draco said

Lucy stilled, turning to look at Kaleb...her Archangel...her mate and Husband and he smiled at her nodding. "Do what you feel Lucy...whatever the outcome, I'll be nothing but proud of you and love you regardless." he said.

Lucy pressed her lips together, looking pleadingly at him, if she died...he would die with her. That was the nature of an Archangel Mage mated to a Celestial...if he died in combat protecting her, she would live on, but she died? He died with her. Even if it was a key trial.

Draco smirked "Oh...Kaleb is not a key...but...you'll find that because you are mated to an Archangel...you've an advantage other Celestial Summoners do not have."

Hestor narrowed his eyes but ran his free hand over the golden wings over his heart, eyes cutting to meet baby blue ones and Farrons smile made his heart warm in his chest. He wasn't sure what Draco meant, but it would apply to him too since he was mated to an Archangel mage so...he'd keep his mouth shut and listen.

Draco though was typical of Celestial spirits AND a Dragon, not one Sei Roo could influence he had been a generational key belonging to the Pradesh family line since before the Holy Wars and had proudly defied Sei Roos desire he go into Heartfillia hands for centuries...until now, when one actually had a right to hold his key...a right that he would make her prove herself for.

"If Lucy Heartfilia is as grand as all of you believe...this will not be an issue, she should skip through my trial untouched because of her incredible strength and talent. After all, you made her into the Starbringer Leo...you and yours...how could she possibly fail?" He asked lightly and managed not to look smug at Leos fiery glare.

"One less point if you kill her...and Sei Roo...the realms themselves will turn on you…" Loke said and Draco narrowed his eyes.

"It is PAST time a Heartfilia EARN a powerful key, generations Sei Roo has influenced spirits to waive their trials for them...we will now see if the grand power you assert they all have is real? Or just handed to them without effort to prove it out." Draco said.

Loke was about to say something else snide when Lucy just vanished and the spirits gate slammed shut winking him out of existence on the plane.

Kaleb sucked in a breath at sudden, sharp, immense distance between himself and his mate suddenly hitting him before he sat heavily, rubbing his chest and Farron turned to him in concern, Hestor hurrying from the ring, dismissing Abraxis, concern on his face for the man who was still very much...one of his closest friends in spite of all that had happened over the last year.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy was suddenly...dumped unceremoniously on her ass and sat there, trying to process and register everything.

She was...in some thick trees, facing bright light...there was screaming, there was noise, clattering, ringing like metal on metal, flashes and her whole being, her magic containers, her pathways, all resonated with the amount of magic that was flying around, powerful deadly magic…

Managing not to cry out when a tree some 20 yards from her was hit and suddenly vaporized by a spell Lucy crept forward and peeked through the foliage.

Before her was a battle...about 30-40 people facing off against….demons...big powerful demons...some hulking nightmares, others almost beautiful and but for the horns and sharp teeth...they would have looked like elves maybe.

The battle watch pitched, hard...and at the center, a big man fought, with a sharp gasp Lucy for a moment thought that it was Farron, the long golden hair, the fiery golden wings...but while he looked very similar to her brother in-law, there were some differences...this man was more heavily muscled, and wore...old clothes...not that they looked old in age but...old styled armor...he swung twin swords wreathed in light and fire against several of the hulking large demons.

She stared in amazement as she saw the man a little ways behind him, a hand held up, white wings glowing, platinum hair flowing with magic, and she saw shields being held, keeping the golden mage protected as he fought, keeping other demons from advancing and surrounding them, and just behind and beside the white winged man, a slender man with silver hair cropped short in the black gold and white robes she knew were Stellan...Anubis...they were robes of Anubis, one of the temples Stella maintained was to that God...and the near the man celestial spirits fought the demons with the golden winged one...she recognized Abraxis immediately...she had JUST seen him, and here he was, fighting alongside the silver haired man who she realized looked a great deal like Hestor…

A blast of magic hit the tree beside her and Lucy gasped, jerking away from the flying debris and suddenly staring up at a huge demon that was lifting a heavy axe "Fucking Celestial scum…" the demon hissed bringing the axe down and Lucy rolled away, but not fast enough, she desperately threw her arm up, almost certain as she did it it would just be cut off and the axe sparked against...a clear magic shield...Kalebs magic and she had just...used it.

A black boot kicked her to the side and heavy black wings hissed through the air over her, cutting the demon into three pieces as a big man with white streaked dark hair suddenly stood over her glaring at her with purple eyes holding a huge broadsword dripping gore, his wings also dripping blood and not just blood the color of the demons he'd just killed.

Lucy stared...the mans resemblance to Zen was...shocking. "I don't know who the fuck you are but MOVE, if you're over here hiding trying to avoid it I'll kill you myself." He snarled and Lucy scrambled to her feet glaring at him as he took a step toward her and...bounced off her shield.

The big man blinked in surprise, reaching a gloved hand out to tap the shield and glancing toward where the white winged mage was still fighting and narrowed his eyes "These aren't from Jacamar...who the fuck are you?" he demanded

Lucys eyes widened "Jacamar" was the name of the first Morning Star Archangel mage. She looked at the field again where the fighting was wide eyed then back at the glaring powerhouse before her "You...you're Kayliss...the first Evening Star."

The man sneered "Yeah and? What the fuck is wrong with you? Whose command are you with? Look bitch...I'm not babysitting some starry eyed hanger on and if you try to challenge any of our mates? Considering how soft you look? You're gonna fucking die. Now get to fighting or fuck the hell off I don't have time for you." Kayliss snapped and the big mans black wings lifted and slammed down, showering Lucy in blood and gore but she...didn't care. Looking around her she patted herself over, realizing she was still in her crop top and shorts and had to look like a damned idiot with every other human being in the area clad in worn blooded armor carrying weapons…

She pulled out her whip and grit her teeth, trying and failing to call her stardress and realizing...none of her keys were reachable...none...and remembered what Draco had said about getting through this on her own merits…

With nothing else to reach for she requipped into training leathers, suddenly grateful she had bought them even though at the time she'd honestly thought she would never need them because of her stardress.

Whip snaking out...Lucy snatched up a short sword that had been dropped and...dove into the fray alongside a couple of mages clad in clothes with the same insignia Kayliss had on his chest. The rising Phoenix of the Holy Church of Earthland.

She had read about the wars...she had been through some horrible fighting in her own life at this point too, but really...nothing could have prepared her for the next several WEEKS.

There was almost no rest, there was no break to the fighting, it was ongoing, she barely learned names people moved about so much and she learned fast...to try and stay in the battalion with the Archangels because they tended to cut through even the heaviest concentrations of demons and seemed to be moving toward...where she felt Draco was.

Kayliss...was hard, cold, and completely utterly ruthless in combat, the big man shied away from nothing, and even the biggest demons hesitated in engaging him when he landed on a battlefield, it was usually the demonic commanders that took him on.

Galasfriel was fast, like the sun itself on the field he lit the area around him, heated the cold air with his fires, and moved through opponents at ten times the speed even Kayliss could go. Through it...Jacamar provided shields and support, someone would stagger near dead from injuries to him his wings would wrap around them, light would flood them and the wings would part letting a fully healed and restored person free to rejoin the battle.

Kaleb wasn't close to that yet...still learning his shields and mastering flying with his wings. She watched as the Archangels mate moved them around the field of battle too. Eiko actually the one who fought in his partnership with his mate Jacamar though Kayliss' mate, a cheeky grinning woman named Ausuway Agria...who looked a lot like Yukino...fought near or beside Kayliss a lot too, that even with what very much looked like a baby bump.

Theirs was the relationship that amazed Lucy, as cold and harsh as Kayliss got, he was soft...submissive...affectionate with Ausuway, only she ever got his smiles or ever had those cold purple eyes warm on her. It was odd though...because he almost seemed to...resent it. If she was any distance from him he tried to stay away from her until she would pull the big man to her, and twice during times when the group would find time to rest, eat, sleep, she'd watched Ausuway just...yank open Kayliss' clothes and fuck the man right in the open, he never resisted her either, immediately passionate and fiery under her hands and returning her fervor...while Jacamar was...tender, sought Eiko, who was gentle, loving with him...the pair much more obviously in love.

Galasfriel...Gods...every time they had a break of any kind that man was fucking some woman senseless, sometimes several women...Lucy had never even seen him sleep...though she herself had passed out a few times, grateful those around her would wake her when the group started to move or when enemies were approaching. Lucy garnered no real notice...and her trial seemed to be...survival based, the group was travelling, moving to take back a temple of the Stars and Lucy could sense Dracos key was there, watching the other Celestials, straining to hear if they sensed it...but none of them mentioned it, talking only about retaking the temple because the altar within it was too much a tool for the demons and they couldn't be allowed to keep it.

She was filthy, always a little cold unless they were fighting, always hungry...she picked up a few bits of actual armor from others in the group and never had a chance to get near the Archangels, in fact, Ausuway had stood and held a sword in her face one night.  
"Don't even think it...he's MINE, I'm pregnant by him and that buys me the use of him in a duel so...don't try it bitch...I've seen you looking." she'd hissed.

She had nodded toward where Galasfriel was having sex with a couple of mages "He's your only chance for one...but you better be a lot stronger than you seem to be because he's killed two mages that have tried to mate him." she'd sneered and Lucy had shrank back, touching her chest where Kalebs white wings were still bright in her skin over her heart, well hidden under leather and armor.

Lucy remained huddled as dawn was breaking, the demons fought less during the day, preferring the night and they had hidden overnight, close to the temple now enough that they could see it in a valley below the foothills they had approached through to avoid contact as much as possible.

There were dire beasts in this area...massive gigantic animals that were immortal, they had seen black wolves in the night, one of which had come close and spoken with Galasfriel. The Black Pack, they were called, led by a huge black wolf that had looked over their group and snorted "Fine...sleep here, the pack will watch over you and wake you if any demons dare approach...we do not want them staying in that temple but I will not send wolves in there to fight...it's too close quartered for us to be effective...and they stay within and underground in the temples catacombs out of our reach…" he'd told them.

Lucy had learned then that because of the Dire beasts and a couple of lairs of dragons this region had seen little of the demon hordes and they wanted to keep it that way, making getting the temple out of their hands that much more important, the hordes did not need another foothold in yet another region of Earthland to strike from.

"Here." One of the other mages...a man named Delfis, handed her a cup with a hot broth she knew to drink down, one of the mages with them was an alchemist, and made their watery meals laced with magic enhancing, strengthening and healing drafts Lucy knew helped tremendously, so she gratefully took the cup and drained it greedily, knowing there wouldn't be more, they couldn't risk cooking, it drew attention, the broth was heated in the cup by Delfis before he handed it to each mage just to add a little comfort to what was a rather poor meal but she'd seen...nobody ever complained.

How men like Kayliss remained so large and heavily muscled she wasn't sure, she was certain she'd lost a few pounds by now…

She gleaned over and managed not to roll her eyes...Ausuway was on Kayliss again, fucking the man...a morning ritual almost...she took him a few times a day...one of the other mages said it was necessary for the health of the baby...Kayliss' magic was needed and sex was the best way to share it...still...the woman tended to just...grab the man, throw him on his back and take him whenever she felt like it, whether he was busy doing something at the time or not and she almost seemed to prefer doing it where everyone could see. Smirking smugly afterward as he'd stand and adjust his clothes and return to what he'd been doing.

Kayliss, she knew now had...had...a mate before Ausuway, two in fact, started with a woman he had actually been in love with, but she'd been killed by his second mate, a woman...named Joy Heartfillia..and Joy had been taken out by Ausuway. Apparently though Joy had...given birth, and Kayliss had a son out there somewhere..with Joys family according to one of the other mages in their battalion, Ausuway stepping in and challenging Joy the day after she'd given birth, knowing she no longer could have Kayliss active during a duel and that she would be weaker. It made sense now why Kayliss was...so icy cold and didn't seem much interested in being near Ausuway if he could avoid it...which Lucy had seen repeatedly...he couldn't.

Jacamar was the happy one, in love with Eiko and they had even surrogated a while back apparently...had a son back at the Temple of Anubis in Stella. The pair had been hard to watch...making her think too much about Hestor and how Kaleb had been so important to him...how her beloved husband...could have been with someone else.

She was learning too, through hard experience...that without her spirits and her Stardress, she really did struggle hard just to hold her own even against average opponents. Enough so that others in the battalion had saved her...repeatedly...and she was starting to wonder if she would really be worthy of Dracos key when she reached it considering how much help she'd really had the last several weeks.

At least the people accepted her though, and had taken to letting her stay in near the center of them during fights because if they didn't...she could get overwhelmed fast and...in one small area...where they had come against numbering demons taller than houses that had been...eating people...just picking them up and...eating them...she'd been so horrified and traumatized Kayliss had had to step in and drive one of the lumbering giants back, had cut it down because she'd been unable to fight for a few minutes after watching it bite one of her almost friends in half and consume them, picking the young Holy Light mage right up, only not taking Lucy because her whip had snapped on the back of it's hand and so it had shifted it's hand to the side with a frown...taking Nicolene instead of Lucy…

She'd had a damn hard time collecting herself after that and once he'd killed the thing Kayliss had stalked past her, a black wing smacking her in the back and forcing her to keep up with the others and stagger into the center of several mages where she was kept for the duration of that battle.

Now though...she was clear headed, the dawn felt good on her dirty greasy blood spotted hair, and her clothes, almost stiff with dirt and dried sweat and blood didn't feel so bad to her anymore. She would certainly never...if she survived this...ever look at her husband and his brothers the same way again after watching the first Triad fight for weeks...she had promised herself she would kiss Vanders feet when she saw him next...after watching a group of church priests bind a Shadowquip to an xframe covered in holy runes and promptly...drain the man of his magic and life force to blast a huge division of demons and send them careening into a void ripped open by the Shadowquips magic. The man had held on, had watched through bleeding eyes as every thing he was was poured out for the attack...and he'd fought to stay alive through what the priests did to him...smiling faintly when it was clear thousands of demons had been wiped away...the area would be safer...and...their battalion would get through to go after that temple.

Kayliss had raged at the priests, Ausuway finally having to restrain him and force him to stop because he'd looked ready to kill the men.

"He was dark." One had said and Kayliss had snarled at him "He was NOT evil! He fought for you! Suffered for you! How many hundreds of demons has he killed? How many missions has he taken into Hell itself for intelligence we had to have? You arrogant self important FUCK!" He'd roared at the Cardinal who had glared then.

"You are an honored and badly needed part of the war effort or I would have you flayed alive for those words." the man had sneered as Lucy had sobbed...watched a woman...who had apparently been the Shadowquips mate, deteriorate and die at the foot of the X-frame, sobbing and mumbling the mans name softly as she did.

"I should cut you down where you stand…" Kayliss had hissed as Ausuway had pulled him away, as the battalion had followed him, Galasfriel had turned on his heel, "accidentally" slapping the Cardinal with a fiery wing and setting the mans robes on fire...the chaos around getting those flames put out keeping the church acolytes from attacking like they had looked ready to do.

The Shadowquip mages had been rounded up and used as weapons...after fighting for years for the Church, sacrificing as much or more than others...the church had justified it by saying they were dark mages...but none of them, not one, had done anything but help the people, help the war efforts...help the Church.

So...when this was over...Vander was getting a kiss...Cobra could just deal with it.

They moved down from the foothills and the wolves stayed with them until they went into the temple...once inside...Lucy was again walking in a nightmare.

The temple was full of...half eaten people...every age, every race...human bodies torn open, partially eaten, clearly hearts removed…

"Sacrifices...summonings...it's how they create certain types of demons." Eiko had explained as they had gone down into the temple.

They had fought level by level, and it hadn't been easy but even Kayliss admitted...it had been easier than it should have been.

When they got to the lowest level, where things had once been stored under the main sanctuary...Lucy gasped, and she wasn't alone, Ausuway and Eiko had both sucked in breaths at the unmistakable...celestial spirit standing there. "Cassiopeia...you filthy bitch." Kayliss snarled.

Lucy had looked at him in surprise, she'd seen the Archangels work alongside their mates spirits seamlessly this whole time, respectful, sometimes even affectionate toward them...such hostility surprised her but it didn't seem to surprise Cassiopeia.

"Silence Evening Star..I am well pleased with you...your children grow strong and will do well assuring the continuation of the magic you gave them." The woman said but she glared at Galasfriel who held up a middle finger.

"You NEED to mate...it is an affront to the heavens that you have KILLED two mages who would have born you fine sons." Cassiopeia snapped and Galasfriel made a disgusted noise and shrugged.

"I have PLENTY of babies on the ground bitch...so you can shove the slavery you want to visit on me up that dusty cunt of yours...since nothing else ever goes there." He sneered and Cassiopeia hissed at him.

"You WILL mate...I've plenty of mages I will make sure come your way Mid-Day Star." She turned toward Jacamar and Eiko and Jacamar narrowed his eyes, sliding an arm sound his mate.

"This won't continue...you must mate a female mage Morning Star...I won't have this, you MUST sire offspring, more than one." She snapped and Jacamar glared.

"Fuck you...I love Eiko...we're strong together, and we plan to surrogate again when we get back to Stella." the man said

"That won't do either...I don't want that bloodline enriched so much...I don't WANT you breeding into Stellan lines, I have other plans for them, you need to produce with a different line...come here woman." Cassiopeia snapped and a shapely blonde stepped out of the shadows, eyes vacant...and golden brown...and Lucy froze...looking at a woman who was nearly identical to herself.

There was a sharp tug on Lucy then and she looked by her foot, seeing Dracos key there and she lunged down, grabbing it up, shocked nobody but her seemed to notice it at all, but all eyes were on Cassiopeia...on the blonde beside her.

"Marie Heartfilia my dear...take what should be yours…" Cassiopeia said and Jacamar screamed "NO! NOOO!" Trying to shove Eiko up the stairs.

"Eiko Takida...I Marie Heartfilia challenge you for the Morning Star, Jacamar."

When the words were spoken, Jacamar arched and fell to his knees, eyes going blank and Eiko hissed, narrowing his eyes but bending, looking with deep love into Jacamars face and kissing the mans lips before he straightened and descended to stairs into the open chamber, robes flowing around him as a sword came into his hands and familiar armor covered his body. The white wings of Jacamar bright on his chest over his heart he pointed the sword at Marie.

"You will NOT take my One...my love...from me." He said in a low dangerous tone.

"Oh...but she will." Cassiopeia smirked and Eiko blinked, frowning as magic sealed the chamber, Kayliss and Galasfriel both hissing, staggering.

"No...what have you done?!" Kayliss demanded, beating on an invisible barrier keeping them all in the chamber. All sound...even the feel of magic the world usually gave them...gone.

"I have closed these proceedings that none...not even my King Sei Roo, may see what happens here...I can NOT allow you...you deviant...to keep an Archangel Mage...they are to mate WOMEN, and only with Women so they can be prolific, and you...you and your line...will NEVER have another of my Archangels...I will wipe your whole bloodline out for what you've done." Cassiopeia sneered and Eiko stared at her.

"You do not have the right!" He snapped but he couldn't call his keys...could not reach his spirits, the hall out of his reach because of the duel...and now he was sealed away...in a temple...a thoroughly desecrated temple covered in demonic seals closing out all light, holy and celestial magic...closing out the very eyes of the Gods themselves...and realization dawned in steel blue eyes at all Cassiopeia had orchestrated here.

"Were there ever demons here at all?" He asked quietly as Marie drew a sword and he watched Perseus...and Andromeda appear on either side of the blonde, both in armor...both with weapons already pointed at him.

Cassiopeia shrugged "Long enough to do all I needed them to do...when this is over...none will remember what happened here but you three, and let it serve as a warning...you WILL mate with women, you WILL get as many pregnant as possible and grow this magic, spread it across Earthland that we may destroy the Demonic hordes and protect the veil...if you defy me…" she smirked as Marie lunged forward.

Draco appeared beside Lucy as she lunged forward "NO! This is cheating! This is WRONG!" She screamed but nobody seemed to hear her...or see her as the fight began, Eiko against Marie and...all...of her spirits. Cassiopeia smiling coldly watching.

"This is the truth…" Draco growled "The truth of the past and you needed to see it...needed to know and understand." he said gravely.

"Let me help him!" Lucy sobbed and Draco shook his head, forcing her to watch as Eiko was killed, slowly worn down and exhausted, Marie, because of Cassiopeias influence, able to keep 11 spirits out at once…

Kayliss and Galasfriel raging, beating on the invisible barrier wanting to help their friends mate...roaring in rage when Eiko finally went down, a spear right through the white wings over his heart.

Cassiopeia crossed the room and grabbed Jacamar as he woke from the duel trance, dragging the man to his dead mate where he screamed in pain and misery reaching with a hand toward the body of Eiko even as Marie tore his clothes off of him and took him and he couldn't deny her...his magic forcing him to comply…

Lucy sobbed, shaking her head, clinging to Dracos suit jacket "No...no...this can't….it's wrong...IT is WRONG!" She screamed and Draco nodded, but made her look again...watch as the mating was completed, as the white wings formed on Maries chest over her heart, Kayliss and Galasfriel on their knees, glaring in pure hate at Cassiopeia who only smiled as Jacamar dazedly got to his feet at Maries command...pulling his clothes back on.

"Remember this...my beloved Triad...and do not defy my wishes again." Cassiopeia said and the scene finally faded. Lucy sobbing into Dracos chest.

"Remember...learn...don't hate your ancestor, she had no more choice there than Jacamar had. Love your husband...TRAIN, so you can protect him if another Celestial mage comes to challenge you to a duel for him...and know you survived your first Key Trial...my Mistress." Draco said and he was gone.

"Lucy!"

Never...in her life...had hearing a voice meant so much to her as in that moment when she heard Kaleb. She reached blindly through her tears for him and sobbed more when he was there, when the smell of apples filled her nose instead of blood and filth, when she felt those strong arms around her.

"She looks like...she's been gone weeks and it's only been minutes…" Farron said. Hestor hushed him, kissing Farrons lips gently and then looking back at Lucy with new respect for the woman.. She was filthy, her hair a mess of filth and tangles, she'd lost weight, had partially healed injuries, a couple that looked infected...and she held Dracos key in her hand as she was sobbing into Kalebs chest.

"She's won a key trial." Hestor said softly, with real compassion in his voice as he nodded in approval.


	37. Chapter 37 Second trap sprung

"The...fuck?!" Cobra staggered to one side, unceremoniously shoved out of the way by Lucy who threw herself onto Vander, hugging the man and kissing both his cheeks and Cobra growled, prying Lucy off his stunned mate.

"Tink...we went over the whole "No Touchy the hot guy in black leather because he is an assholes mate and the asshole will get very angry" thing...I know we did so what the fuck is with you puting your lips on MY mate?!" Cobra demanded once Lucy was removed and he was planning how many different ways he could get her scent off Vanders person...and how much he would enjoy doing so…

"She went through a key trial...and saw things...one of them was Shadowquips being hunted down and murdered so the Church could use them as weapons." Kaleb said and Cobra blanched. A Church was hunting down Shadowquips?! He didn't even know there were any aside from Vander...that meant Vander was in danger...hell to the fuck no…

Lucy's eyes went wide and Vander frowned at his mate's instant panic "Kaleb...the hell…" Vander said grabbing Cobra and wrapping his arms around them man "Hey...babe...it's ok...I'm a mean little fucker and I don't think any Churchy thing would dare to touch me…I've done things in churches that would make the devil blush…"

"It was during the Holy Wars…" Kaleb stammered as Lucy swatted at him for revealing something about her key trial and Hestor rolled his eyes and leaned into Farrons arms shaking his head and chuckling as Vander tried to get Cobra to settle back down and Lucy half chased Kaleb in a circle ranting at him about privacy and some things weren't to be talked about and she could have explained it herself in HER way and it wouldn't have broken Cobra while Kaleb stammered out apologies.

They were fresh from the Baths, Lucy now cleaned up and in fresh clean clothes, on their way to get something to eat because she was ravenous. The group made their way inside to get the food Lucy wanted.

Family and friends were going to enjoy the 18 hour flight back to Bosco, there were plans. Lucy made her contract with Draco before they left Minstrel and sat and cried watching she and Kalebs boys race to the massive dragon and cuddle his snout, sobbing as the great creature nuzzled them and narrowed his eyes on Lucy and Cristoff.

"My Son, and my Keyholder, these hatchlings you claim as kin are now mine as well. Hasu needs training Lucy, he is a young Celestial Dragon Slayer, you need to help him find and contract his first key. Do not hesitate, train your son to become a great and powerful celestial mage and stop waiting because you think he's too young. Acnalogia will not care, he kills infants in their cribs." Draco said harshly.

His silver eyes shifted to Kaleb "You, Archangel, mate of my keyholder, brother to my Son and Kin of my mate, you and your brother, your auras as Archangels will dampen Acnalogias ability to sense these hatchlings, they need to stay NEAR, as in within the same city as you, with you daily to maintain the protection your magic automatically gives them. If one of you has to venture far, like Zen visits in Stella, then Kaleb is to stay close or vice versa, is that clear? PROTECT these children. The field created by Baristrasza worked well, and now? It is in the hands of you two Archangels. Kaleb can learn to produce similar fields, but until he does, , your presence matters." The dragon said firmly and Kaleb and Zen both nodded gravely, Kalebs eyes locked on his two sons.

Both were so young, so small, strong yes magically and physically, but Acnalogia was no small threat and he would do anything to protect his children, the need to was immense, he may not have genetically created Hasu and Raiu, but they were his sons now, and he would take no chances with his children and he knew Lucy shared that conviction.

"I will come to your home three times a week for training with your children Lucy, one of those days I want you both present so the four of you can learn to work together, Kaleb? Zen? As Archangel Mages, both of you can be summoned by Hasu, brought to him when he needs you, I want you both to learn how to sense that coming, sense when Hasu is in danger like spirits know when their key holder is, you will both be able to do that as his kin and Archangels." Draco said both men nodding again.

Kaleb smiled "He can...summon me? I...I love that." Kaleb admitted, stunned by all of the information Draco was imparting. The huge dragon eyed them a moment before returning his attention to the children, growling to them, nuzzling them a little more.

"Little ones, listen to your mother and father, stay near them, never wander, you are too precious, too loved, your parents are your greatest protection and soon, will be your greatest fighting partners as well, so be good. I shall see you all in White Sea in a week. Lucy, you may summon me any time, I am a large field ranged combat spirit using celestial body magic and the forces of stars and the moon in offensive applications only, I have no healing abilities but, I can gate Zen, Kaleb and my son Cristoff so if the need comes, I can summon them to your side and all three have healing abilities, Cristoffs of course being the most powerful, Zen and Kaleb still need to learn to use theirs." He narrowed his eyes on both men and both had the grace to look sheepish.

Kaleb had then moved to Lucy, pulling his crying wife into his arms as she nodded at the great dragon then both of them turned when Draco vanished to gather up their watery eyed but happy boys.

Aboard the ship, Lucy lay by the pool remembering all Draco had said, watching the boys play in the water with Kaleb and Bickslow.

She was smiling, enjoying watching her family at play when suddenly someone dropped onto her lounge chair by her legs and she was greeted by a smiling Lisanna.

"Hi Lisanna, enjoying the flight?" She asked, uncomfortable suddenly under the other woman's gaze even though Lisanna was smiling.

"Yes! This is beautiful, so was the hotel, and that house the Pradesh family owns, Arman said he owns it and another one in Minstrel in Vinicia he said. They're a really nice family, besides his looks I can see why you'd go for Kaleb, he's got a lot to offer." She said lightly, something in her tone though, in her expression, made Lucy bristle internally.

She'd never been able to put her finger on it, since she'd met Lisanna she'd been...put off by her. She was sugary sweet, but said...mean spirited things in that sweet voice with a smile. She knew she aggravated the hell out of Mira and Elfman even though they tried not to show it.

She'd not met her before Edolas had taken her, so maybe that changed her, but Lucy had just never...liked her. It wouldn't be such a big deal but Lisanna was really the ONLY person in Fairy Tail Lucy could never bring herself to like.

Natsu liked her plenty, they had been very close as children, and that was great, but Lucy just...didn't like her, couldn't and that bothered her.

"I really never thought about it, I love the family, Arman is wonderful, but I didn't care about what Kaleb had to offer...I just fell in love with him." She said, smiling slightly watching Kaleb heave Raiu out of the water, the little boy screeching with laughter as he flew up and splashed back down into the water.

"And the fact he was a wealthy wizard saint, Guildmaster of the guild you were joining and part of the Pradesh family never mattered at all….yeah right." Lisanna laughed and there was an unkind edge to it Lucy didn't miss, whether it was instinct or the magic she'd taken in from Kaleb she didn't care, she knew Lisanna was being nasty, but at the same time caught that she was trying to relate to Lucy, trying to find common ground. It was confusing.

"I came from a rich family Lisanna, I left that life willingly, had to fight to leave it in fact, those things don't matter to me. If Kaleb were no better off than Natsu or any normal person I wouldn't love him any less." She said.

"Natsu is very powerful, a very successful mage Lucy, hardly someone you'd compare with a homeless loser or some nobody, which I think is the point you were trying to make. It's easy to say too, look at your man, he's not bad to look at, a woman like me wouldn't even turn him away and I have really high standards! You…" She trailed off, eyes suddenly going blank and Lucy blinked, snapping her fingers in front of her.

"Li….Lisanna?!" She said tentatively.

_Come join us in the pool Sunrise, leave the bitch where she is, she doesn't need to say more, I'll let her go once you're in here with me and the kids_. Kalebs voice called and she looked to find him looking at her, he'd moved from the boys that were trying to team up and dunk their uncle Bickslow and was smiling at her, holding a hand out.

She smiled faintly, tossing off her wrap and running to jump into the pool, or more accurately, into Kalebs arms in the pool.

She kissed him and he growled into her rough kiss. "That wasn't nice." She said in a whisper.

"No...SHE is not nice, was acting like a bitch and I heard what she was thinking all too loudly, I felt you were uncomfortable, link remember? So I tuned in to see why and yeah...you and the boys, I don't want around her. She's...dark Lucy, her mind, the way she thinks...all dark and it's a choice, not some sort of trauma or bad thing that happened to her, she has chosen to be like she is...the worst sort of darkness there can be is the one you pull in and embrace willingly, she does that, thinks it makes her stronger..." Kaleb said also in a whisper.

He released her and Lisanna sat blinking and looking confused for a few moments, Lucy busied herself joining in the play with the boys but kept stealing peeks and saw Lisanna whip her head toward them all in the pool and glare at them.

Finally Cristoff strolled past her, on his way to Cana, Rowan and Cidalise bearing drinks and Lucy's eyes narrowed watching the way Lisanna openly leered at the Lunar Slayer, and then at Rowan when he stretched up to get a drink from the tray Cris carried.

"Hey! Pink Birdy brat, quit eye fucking my friend woman!" Cana called and Lucy had to turn away, directed her attention back to her boys and husband who winked at her knowingly while lifting Hasu up out of the water. She didn't need to worry about Cristoff, for one he was utterly loyal to his new girlfriend, Cidalise and him spending a lot of time together of late. Lucy wasn't exactly sure where the two were at the moment, but they were getting closer, bit by bit. for another...Cana would serve Lisanna her own vagina on a plate if she tried anything. Cana had embraced being Rowan's fiance, but Cristoff would always be dear to her, despite it all, despite not being his mate, having herself a wickedly clever handsome man that adored her was doing wonders for the woman. The drinks Cristoff carried weren't alcoholic, Cana had stopped drinking. Cristoff, being a brilliant healer, was helping her with her cravings and withdrawals, so was Rowan, masterfully helping her when Cris wasn't around...and...Cana wanted a baby.

"Rowan...he's the first man I've ever been with I could see as a father and Lu….he'll be a really amazing Daddy you know? That man...he's...he's too good for me." She'd said one evening at the house. At Lucy's look she'd rolled her eyes. "I know, he loves me, wouldn't want me any way but how I am, but...I know I've got a great thing, that the fates, Gods...whoever, gave me something great and I'm not going to fuck it up. I'm not drinking anymore, I'm going to work on my magic and...I want to have a baby...because...as scared as I am of that? Of being a mom? I know I have Rowan, and the family and no matter what...it will work out...Gods, Dad's gonna fucking flip when he meets him ya know? Wish he could have made it up here for your wedding Lu, he's just stuck finishing some shit." Cana had sighed.

Now the Encan at the table half watched Lisanna as slid her hands up Cristoffs thighs while he stood beside her chair,pressing a kiss right into his hip over the wolf tattoo there before accepting the tall glass of lemonade he'd brought her and giving Lisanna a wicked grin before she grabbed her tall Boscan and pulled him down into her chair with her. There was a predatory look in the woman's eyes...that had little to do with the ears and tail that she sported...no, no this was something entirely different for Lisanna.

Cristoff, being the calm natured person he was, just shifted his cheeky girlfriend on top of him and laid back in the lounge, sipping his own drink and letting them all do what they did while he soaked up the sun and enjoyed Cidalise lightly running a hand over his bare chest nails lightly scratching and it was almost as if she was lightly pawing at the skin to add to the riling that Cana was doing.

"I wasn't "eye fucking" him Cana, Gods he walked past me, not like you don't eye fuck everything with a dick that walks by yourself!" Lisanna snapped.

"Lisanna!" Mira gasped from across the way, where she was sitting chatting with Xally and Wendy.

"Oh butt out Mira!" Lisanna sighed.

"Well, yanno wha' they say?" Cidalise's lips curled up into a grin as she snuggled into the massive slayer, "monkey see, monkey do?"

Cana smiled at Cidas comment and glared at Lissana

Cristoff trailed his fingers down Cidas arm and growled, sending shivers through her and capturing her full attention with the distinctly sensual tone of the sound. She smiled at him.

"You know, a lot of women look at me Cana…" He said and Cana narrowed her eyes.

"And I hate every fucking one of them." She growled, wanting to protect the choice that the man had, even though she had lost her own and as Cristoff chuckled, Lisanna stood.

"Fuck you Cana! You know, I'm sick of you and your stupid drunk whore routine, just because you managed to fuck a good looking guy until you caught him doesn't make you special!" She yelled.

Cana's eyes flashed and then there was a low growl from the lazing woman in his lap and Cristoffs hands shot out just fast enough to catch the Encan as she bolted to her feet getting a firm grasp of one of her wrists and a hip and keeping her from flying at Lisanna, Rowan managing to do the same with Cana.

"Yeah? I think I'm about done with you milking the poor me, I got sucked into Edolas everyone should feel sorry for me and let me get away with being a nasty cunt who says mean shit with a smile to people! How long are you gonna keep tossing that bullshit around huh? Because it's been a while, one day Mira and Elfman are gonna wake up and smell all the manipulating you've been doing! Then what huh Lisanna? Think your sweet voice fake tears and fake smile will cover it all up? Whens the last time you pulled your fucking weight on a job huh? Solo missions? Yeah, everyone knew you never took em, you would only work if someone else went with you and did the work for you while you whined and whimpered the poor me I was in Edolas bullshit!" Cana snarled and Lisanna lunged, but she was slammed into, Cidalise like a shot, twisting and getting a foot so she could use Cris as leverage to get out of the hold, before Lisanna could even touch Cana, the Encan tumbling across the deck with the woman, light hair in one fist as she snarled and brought the take over mage's head up and then down, leaving people stunned at the brutality.

"Look ya dumb bitch," Cidalise hissed, pressing Lisanna's face down into the deck, lips near her ear, "mebbe ya don't git it? But lemme make it really, really fuckin' clear. Don't. Attack. M'. Friends."

Cristoff all but threw a cussing screaming Lisanna at Mira while he got an arm around Cida and lifted her off the ground, taking her furious kicking and cussing. He rumbled another low warning growl at her and she slowed her rage, Not taking her eyes off Lisanna until it was clear Mira had a good grip on her.

Then she turned in his arms, she'd ended up high in his grasp, his arms wrapped around the base of her ass and she looked down into his dark blue eyes and sighed.

Leaning down she slid her arms around his neck, nuzzling into him, burying her face in his black hair until she could kiss his neck.

"I'm no' sorry fer anythin' but kickin ya...tha' I'm sorry for…" She said softly to him and he hummed, sliding her down his body but not quite putting her feet on the deck yet, he held her face even with his and kissed her.

Rowan had a grip on Cana and drew her face around so he could get her eyes off Lissana for a moment.

"Cana...isn't she a friend? Or at least the sister of a friend? Look at Mira love." He whispered and she did, seeing Mira struggling with Lisanna and the look of frustration and pain on her face. Cana slumped a little.

"I'm sorry Mira is upset." She said sincerely…"Because her sister is a cunt." she added.

He pulled her in and hugged her and she softened completely in his arms, rewarded by him kissing her temple then her lips again before looking back toward the struggling take over mages.

Lisanna finally made the mistake of meeting Cristoffs gaze and Cida heard his whispered spell, smirking but hiding her smirk by turning her face into his chest as Lisanna crumpled and fell asleep in Miras hold.

"You shouldn't have baited her Cana...she...she misses Natsu and was upset he left Lucy a note and nothing for her….I...I am sorry she said what she did though…to you and to Cida and Lucy…" Mira sighed, picking up her sister and carrying her from the pool area toward the stairs.

"I'll make it up to Mira...but I won't apologize to Lisanna, that little bitch has been tormenting her siblings and milking her pity me bullshit for years now, she's a creepy mean spirited bitch and I'm through taking it and acting like it's ok….I have you now...White Sea...I won't let anyone walk over me anymore…not after all I've been through…" Cana said quietly and Rowan hugged her against him, kissing her again, whispering soft things in Boscan to her that turned the still edgy card mage into a purring touching kissing happy woman in his arms.

Lucy watched Cristoff lead Cida off and Kaleb pushed her ponytail over her right shoulder so he could press a kiss to her neck.

"They'll be fine, Cana is all about Rowan now, and Cris...he and Cida have something really unique and...his dragons been starting to stir around Cida.. Lisanna's about forgotten already." He said softly and she nodded, turning her attention back to her boys.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vander was sliding through shadows swiftly, Cobra he had left in their cabin picking apart what all they had found and trying to isolate a scent he was certain came from the damned cocktail box they had taken from the club with some of the components from the drug that had been used on Zen and the others.

Cobra was certain he'd caught whiff of it and Vander didn't doubt him, so he'd started an intense search of the area where Cobra had caught the scent steadily expanding outward trying to find a trace of something.

He was about to head to the next deck down in the ship when something in a cabin just below and to one side of Lucy and Kalebs caught his attention.

"Well hello there…" He whispered, shifting out of the shadows once he'd looked over the room to be sure there were no trap signatures or people. Vials, little ones, all empty, but they had contained something yellowish green. Were laid on a towel beside the sink in the bathroom. Not exactly sunscreen and lip balm a tourist would have.

He and Cobra had been trying to pinpoint the tail they KNEW was on Kaleb and Lucy since they had left Pelerno but had come up with nothing but dead ends. Cobra heard nothing, smelled little, and Vander, very frustrated, hadn't been able to dig anything up, it was very unlike him, he was the best fucking spy in Bosco. Maybe Presca would dispute that but nobody else would.

He should have found something by now. It pissed him off his initial sweeps of the house hadn't turned up those damn camera lacrima. They were really well made, and the illusion spells and magic dampening fields around them were fantastic, on par with the cameras, traps and tracers he himself could make with his shadows...he could admire the quality of the work, but it still pissed him right the hell off that whoever this was was getting the best of him.

Cobra liked seeing him so competitive, so he did have the perk of his determination turning his mate on, but he wanted whoever this was, wanted to outdo them, needed to, because they were fucking hunting his family.

Pocketing a couple vials he turned to start edging the room in shadow traps felt the needle pierce the skin of his side, he tried instantly to void hop, but his vision swam and something cold clamped around his neck and a woman dropped down from the ceiling, her illusion melting away to reveal what...before she became too blurry, looked to be a dark haired slender woman with blue eyes.

"Mmmm, bonus, oh Esther...he's fucking gorgeous...not on the save for the bosses menu either…" She said. Vander was rapidly losing his cognitive functions, felt the drug course through him, hitting him as if he'd drank down 2 dozen large bottles of scotch. His libido kicked into overdrive too and the woman before him seemed to melt away, blue eyes turning to the deepest indigo, dark brown hair subtly changing to rich maroon.

"Erik…" He breathed weakly, reaching toward his...mate?

"That's right babe, lay back for me...let me ride that sexy body…" Erik purred. The voice was...off but it was...him? He wasn't though….was he?

His head couldn't think, he could barely remember anything about what he'd been doing when suddenly Erik was there…

"Was...where am I?" He asked, feeling Erik hands tugging at his clothes.

"Our room...come on gorgeous, lose the clothes for me..." the Erik that didn't sound or feel...quite right...but….what was he doing? He tried, fought to think, to remember but his thoughts kept spiraling away as a firm hand slid between his legs, his mate...he wanted Erik…

"Erik…." He managed to rasp out.

"Loose the clothes babe." came the odd voice….his clothes...what was he supposed to be...Gods the hand was working him, lips were moving on his….Erik...he wanted...needed his mate…

"Erik…" He breathed.

"Yes...your clothes...take them off…" The voice demanded and he finally complied, Erik usually teased him, bit him, ran claws over him to get him to shed the leather but they'd been so busy...busy….doing what? There were several people in the room now, he could sense them, why weren't they alone? Were they at the guild? How had they gotten there? Where had he been? He couldn't remember, his mind and body were being consumed by need.

He groaned, throwing his head back as something warm and wet enveloped him.

"Gods….nnngh...its working….shit...hallucinogen...works…"  
Someone was saying but he was lost in what Erik was doing to his body. "Erik.." He begged.

"Thinks you're the mate...this is perfect….he's mated to a slayer...this means the Lunar Slayer…"

Bits and pieces of words filtered to him, hands seemed like they were everywhere, but something was wrong, and he couldn't understand what, he loved Erik, adored him, loved being with him, day night, morning, any time, he always wanted him, wanted to touch him, feel him, be close, Eriks strength, the Dragon within him did something that kept the shades at bay...that was it, the shades, they weren't retreating like they usually did when he and Erik were together.

It felt good, but Erik always felt...amazing and this was just...ok. He was so vigorous, riding him hard, which wasn't uncommon, Erik had ridden him nearly as much as he'd ridden his dragon, but it just wasn't...the same. He withdrew, losing his excitement and heard cussing, that sounded Erik-like but still not right.

"He...shit...we're going to need to up the aphrodisiac...get some of that...let's get it into him and try it, shit I was getting close too, fuck he's nice…"

"We're a go then, we can't wait for you to cum so get the fuck off of him, he's the youngest brother, That's Vander and he was searching, it means they're on to something, we need to move forward with the plan."

"The main target is with the two small boys, was there a decision made on them?"

"No go for them, the Queen only wants the adults. I say we take Vander as a bonus collection, she'll reward the initiative and it gives us a test subject for the Alchemists to make adjustments on so the Dragon Slayer won't be damaged, removes the threat he poses too."

"The second target is in his suite, the celestial mage can take her team and move on him now."

"We have the Lightning slayer too, in his suite currently almost done exhausting himself...heh...he's fucking the beastmaster, I say we take both of those."

"If your team can manage them then do it, more large males harvested will make for good bargaining tools for our Queen."

"Then we're a full go, get the targets teleported, kill any resistance, cripple the ship and set off the disrupters to scatter the enemy magic. 10 minutes as of….NOW"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaleb was turning from the bathroom, about to cross the suite to the bedroom he shared with Lucy that was adjoining the boys room. He'd gotten them both into the tub to wash off the pool water and get ready for lunch now while they finished their bath he'd go see if Lucy was done with her shower...possibly interrupt it for a quick romp and she'd make sure the boys got dressed while he got himself showered and dressed.

He froze, staggering and almost going to his knees, hit with the mental desperation of Cobra "Kaleb! Vander, he was searching the ship...I can feel him...he's in trouble! I can't fucking FIND HIM!" Came the desperate call.

_Hang on...Erik...easy...let me reach ou_… He started to respond, pain actually lancing through him to the point he didn't hear the worried call of Hasu form the bathroom behind him.

"Daddy? Are you ok?" then a door slamming, he was so overwhelmed by Cobras outcry he didn't perceive the sudden appearance of 5 figures until they were on him and he couldn't get his defenses up because they were muddied by Cobras powerful anxiety. When the needles pierced both his arms and into his back though he felt something burn into his blood, felt the light flare but then sputter and suddenly become distant, his vision returned but it swam and he could hear his children yelling but they sounded far away.

Something was put over his head and something cold clamped onto his left wrist and he felt his magic dip harshly allowing the drugs to work and he went to his knees, arms grasping his and holding them.

He knew a drug when it filled him, Gods knew the Princess had pumped them into him when she used him, it was the only way she'd had to keep him going, he certainly never was happy to see her. It attacked his thoughts, his mind, but his magic wasn't so easily swayed and Kaleb was far from weak.

His children, his boys, he latched onto them, the sound of them, the fear in their voices, he could hear them thinking, afraid for him, they knew there were people in the room with him, people that smelled strange, they couldn't sense the people fully, couldn't see them, but they felt the magic and could smell them. Hasu was battering the door with his small fists, Raiu beside him doing the same, screaming for him and Kaleb struggled to keep himself clear, fought the strong hands, fought the chains that made his magic fade out of his reach.

"Fuck! Get another magic canceller on him!" Someone said and he felt it clamp down on his wrist, felt his magic take another sharp dip.

"Kaleb! Who the fuck are you! Get off him! Open gate of the Lion!" He heard Lucy, but couldn't feel her, couldn't tap his magic and hear her, the drugs were working better now with his magic so low and his head was swimming from the sudden huge drop of it when the second manacle had gone on.

Still he managed to thrust his fist out, caught someone who made a grunting sound and he heard a crash.

"Get the lacrima on him! They can finish subduing him in the throne room!" Someone screamed and he thrashed, finally freeing an arm but then something was clamped around his neck over the hood covering his head and he felt the whole world seem to shift, the sounds of Lucy fighting, of his children screaming were gone along with some of the people.

"Main target, Allicia!" Someone called and Kaleb threw the attackers holding him off, reaching up trying to rip the hood from his head.

"Shit! Get containment on him! Pure serum now! How much has he had?!" Someone shouted in Joyan.

"All we were given for him and the extra!"

"Shit! His resistance is stronger than we thought! Damn it! I TOLD them Wizard Saint meant more powerful magic…" Whoever it was said as he ran into some sort of barrier and was knocked back.

He reached for his magic, for Lucy, for his sons but found nothing, his magic was all but out of reach, he only caught random surface thoughts from 2….5...9 guards and several frantic….alchemists?

Then he caught the thoughts of one who wasn't frantic, one he'd heard before, strong, calm, unworried she was approaching him and he saw himself through her eyes.

In the opened robe and swim shorts, bright glowing silver manacles on his wrists and one around his neck holding a black hood over his head that his hands were clawing at unsuccessfully.

Her eyes moved over his chest, the cross tattoo over his heart, the bob tailed panthers and runes and magic symbols of his clan lineage, even the marks on his arm, Lucy's name, he was a goal, a tool to her and she was deeply pleased he was there, in her throne room...in the heart of Joya….

Alarm raced through him as her glance moved over Vander, already chained to a table, no wonder Cobra had gone into a panic….

To the other side he saw Cristoff, unconscious and bleeding, Cida also out cold being strapped to a wheeled table with a heavy collar around her neck, much like the one they'd found her wearing in Pergrande, while three big women were trying to heft Cristoffs substantial frame onto another one.

There was a powerful flare of magic, a roar and the gaze snapped to where containment fields were flaring so bright they couldn't be seen through for several moments then there was blood everywhere, long black wings arcing and Kaleb latched onto that idea, wings….he pushed for them and felt them, felt the marks across his back burn and suddenly High Warqueen Sydelle was jumping back as long white wings cut through containment barriers and sliced toward her.

All hell broke loose again, he could see through Sydelle Zen had killed his attackers, only pieces of them had come through with him when they had teleported him and he sported only one manacle, Kaleb smirked, one on a man who could still kill with 5 on.

Well, he wouldn't be outdone, he focused as well as he could,shaky, mind swirling, he was dizzy in the extreme but he used Sydelle's firm vision and anchored himself using her, directing his wings and winced when they left a shallow cut on his neck, but the hood came off, he almost regretted it, his eyes were hazed, it was like looking through a thick globe of water so he closed them and used Sydelle.

Zen was charging alchemists, but guards were pouring into the room, runes kept flaring up and darts were hitting his brother, embedding in his arms, back and legs and it was clear each one carried more of the drugs.

Kaleb tried to help him, staggering but his long white wings cut down three guards that were rushing his brother, blood splashing red over the white feathers.

"Zen!" He called to warn him of another and his brother's black wing slashed back and the guard went down but it was clear as Zen staggered several steps to one side he, like Kaleb, was feeling the effects badly of the drugs.

"No more! Get another dampener on him!" He heard Sorano, saw her dart in, felt that familiar push not to harm her, even in this, with both he and Zen fighting for their lives, for their family, knowing what was happening, neither one could muster the will to strike her as she rushed up and dove down beneath Zens wings to clamp a heavy manacle on one of his scared ankles, then the other.

That was it, just enough, Zen staggered again and fell over onto his side and Kaleb felt darts hitting him, felt more of the swirling hypnotic, reality altering drug pumping through him and his eyes lasted long enough to see Sydelle walking toward him, saw through her eyes his wings lower and hit the floor as if trying to stabilize him then he toppled, falling backwards, the hard floor almost a relief as he hit it.

"Get him on a table...I want him cleaned up immediately, well restrained, the other one too." Sydelle said nodding toward where Sorrano was on her knees beside Zen, stroking his hair from his face. Her soft expression hardened as her eyes snapped up to glare at Sydelle.

"I need him in the ceremony room where my sister is, not strapped to some table, I don't care about the blood, this has to be done immediately before his body and magic start to work around these drugs and bonds, once Yukino is mated to him and I bind him I can control him, and we need to try to bind Kaleb, you saw he couldn't strike at me, both of them couldn't because I'm carrying Yuki's magic and my own." She said.

Sydelle smiled at the foolish girl. "Yes, you are carrying _all_ of that magic." The Warqueen knelt next to Sorrano and pinched her chin. "Yet you have no power. Such a naïve little girl you are."

The child's eyes went wide as the reality of all things settled into her obsessive small mind. Sydelle leaned forward, "you have served your purpose. As a reward I will only alter the deal and let you live for a while longer."

Sorrano didn't have a chance to move, a chance to take in her next breath before darts impaled her body. "Yuki…."

Sydelle lifted the necklace from her before letting her fall to the ground. She waved her hand to have the guards take the girl, somewhere. An honorless child, like Sorrano was no longer worth her time.

The Warqueen had her ambitions, plots, desires well above the baser needs of mortals. Yet, she had her own personal honor code, the thought of selling her own sibling's soul was abhorrent. Well if she had family, but no, life and Gods had been cruel that way to her.

As she held up the necklace to the light and watched the jewels sparkle it reminded her of the last day she was innocent. Broken glass and gleaming metal dancing in the light as living terror played out before her.

_On the eve of her 8th year mercenaries came into their lands, led by a group of Pergrandians, her mother led the fighting against them but was injured and brought back to their camp, as the Battlemaids who had brought her hurried to fetch the healer her father knelt by her mother's side. Even to a young girl, her father looked strange as he all but glared at her mother._

_As soon as the battlemaids left he punched Sydelle in the head, knocking her nearly unconscious and the girl lay on her side dazed. She watched as her father took the sword at her mother's side. "Nooo…" she whispered as the blade came down in an arc, killing her mother. Blood rose from her mouth, bubbling over as her body shook and her father laughed._

_He laughed._

_He praised the Gods above._

_Praised Heaven for its strength._

_Turning to look at her he sneered. "Filthy child, not fit for my grace or the grace of Heaven. I will send you to the same Hell as your mother." He lifted the sword, the lights glinting from it as the crystal beads in his hair shimmered. Sydelle's eyes went wide and before the blade could down on her, a man grabbed her father._

"_We must go, now!"_

"_God is patient and I will finish this, daughter," he said spitting at the word daughter before turning to leave._

_As Sydelle held her dead mother, she cursed the Gods. Their God. Their Heaven. Pergrand was a nation of monsters and if she was to be sired by one, then she will become the monster that devours a nation._

_No, not a monster._

_Let the men who praise a God meet the Goddess she will become. She will burn down their heaven and personally usher all of them to hell._

Contained, trapped and at her mercy were the two beings she needed for this. Tap into their power, use them in ways that Heaven had never intended for Archangels to be used. Break them down through death and terror, rip apart their hearts and bleed out their magic.

Through them she will have the power she needs to achieve everything that will put her soul back together. Everything that will fulfill the promises she made as a young girl. She will rule Joya and burn down all Pergrand. From its ashes she will ascend to Heaven and destroy the Gods for it was the Gods that made men like her father and he must pay as well.

Her gaze traced up and down the helpless Archangels. She understood that weak women such as the child would only see their physical beauty. Not the great Sydelle, no she saw the power skittering all over their skin. She saw her future in beautiful amethyst eyes. Oh, they had many uses and not just for her.

A metal tipped finger ran down the blonde's chest as she drew lazy circles. A chance to carry this one's child would grant her at least two lesser Warqueens under her thumb. The other one with darker hair, now he would do well to stand beside her. There was darkness under his skin, darkness she could control and unleash as she wished.

He had another use, she saw the ring, saw the band, knew the material and had heard of him being close to a Priestess of Heset...if she could get the woman on her side, the food, supposedly, made well enough to give sustenance to the gods. She had no clue what the little Chef was doing, short of staying in the same quarters as the Evening Star, but there was a good possibility there was a bond, which could be overruled easily.

Sydelle swiped her tipped finger and cut into Kaleb's skin. A drop of blood on her nail, she licked it. "Ah…" She shivered and looked up at heaven with a smile. His power danced down her throat and warmed her body. "So powerful. To think you will serve greatness and watch my ascension."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N Another huge thank you to Nightmare Senshi. Help editing the chapter and updating the flow of things. You're the best.

DESNA


	38. Chapter 38 Find them

Lucy's screams were cut off as two strong arms enfolded her, she pressed into them, recognizing the familiar floral and spice scent of the Poison slayer, feeling him shaking, sensing his pain that was as great as her own she curled into him.

"You gotta rein it in Tink...pull it together...fucking use it...but you have two little boys...they need their Momma bad right now…" Cobra said in a hoarse strained voice.

He had little control, but what he had he clung to, his mate was taken from him….Vander was far away, the distance was pain. He'd felt them, and if Vander had had any sense of where he was when it started he'd have found him, maybe in time, but as he'd been racing through the ship, deafening Kaleb with his agonized mental wails for his mate, for help, he felt them take Kaleb too, felt him fight and had staggered in a hallway between decks, stumbled to a staircase he'd fallen down it unable to keep his feet under him.

The pain had helped him collect his sanity and he'd found the room...Vander was gone...the smell of...sex...in the air...women, they had...used his fucking mate….used his confusion, He'd heard him, calling to him in confusion and each confused and pained call had torn him apart more made his desperation so great it had hindered him, he wouldn't let that happen again.

Lucy shook in his arms, gagging on her own grief and fear. The link she had with Kaleb, that had been there for months, that he'd so carefully secured and they had built so strong together….led to nothingness. For the first time in a long while, Lucy was...adrift. Her shelter, her rock, the love of her life had been taken right out from under her damn nose, she'd watched it happen, she and Loke had...killed two of the mages that were in the group that had taken him. Their bodies laid soaking the floor with blood.

The boys, she heard them, felt them, they were in the doorway to the bathroom just a short distance away clinging to each other quietly sobbing, completely terrified, watching her...their mother...fall apart. They knew what had happened, knew their father had been taken, it was the feelings of fear from them that had brought her out of the shower.

"Kaleb…" She rasped and Cobra hugged her a little tighter.

"Vander too...they got him...I don't know who else but...I can feel Beck….shit….you know, I knew those two were getting kinda close…" He chuckled humorlessly and Lucy swallowed another sob, Laxus too….

"Momma…" The soft whimper tore at her chest and she jerked her face from Cobra shoulder to her boys, holding each other, sobbing and shaking. She held her arms out and they ran into them, immediately nuzzling into her, whimpering and rumbling shaky little growls, Cobra rumbled at them instinctively, they were babies, kin of his kin seeking comfort and the dragon within him wouldn't deny them that.

"It's going to be ok...we're going to get him back, we're getting everyone they took back." Lucy said firmly and Loke stood, wiping tears from his own eyes, watching the scene miserably.

"Loke, send Draco...he has a human form right?" She asked.

"Of course I do." Came a deep familiar voice, the boys both looked up as the tall man with shimmering blue black hair and glowing silver eyes appeared in a flawless black tailored suit.

"Can you get Daddy back?" Hasu asked in a shaky voice. Draco drew a breath

"I will help you and your mother get him back hatchlings. But you must be brave, you must be strong, Dragons do not cry into battle, we roar." He said and the boys nodded, sniffling and trying to stem their tears.

"I've sent Virgo to fetch Gajeel and Emzadi, you two will best serve right now by staying with your aunt and uncle while I work with the rest of the family." Draco said and the boys nodded moving to hug the dragons legs before dutifully going to get dressed.

Moments later there was a knock and Gajeel came in, he went right to Lucy, hugging her to him while he gave Cobra a sympathetic look. He honestly wasn't sure, if he was in Cobra or Lucys shoes, if he'd be holding up as well. Cobra was shaky, looked bad, but he was composed, thoughtful, Gajeel seriously doubted he wouldn't be out of his mind if Emzadi were taken from him.

He gathered the boys after pressing a kiss to Lucys forehead and headed back to Emzadi, she needed the boys, to say his mate was ready to burn a hole through the world was an understatement and the boys would help her to calm down, seeing her blazing eyes calm and soften as the children ran into her arms eased his own aching heart.

He hadn't been part of this family for long, but he felt the pain that resonated through them. They were gathering, Arman had already contacted his friends, Farron was calling in military assistance from Minstrel and Iceburg and Thane was coming as soon as the ship came to a full stop so he could teleport aboard safely.

He meant to be part of whatever was done, and had told Arman that, the man had hugged him, thanked him, and promised to include him.

For now though, he and Emzadi would help best by comforting and distracting Lucy and Kalebs children who had been there to hear their father fight and get taken.

Emzadi curled around the boys, looking over their heads at him, tears in her fiery eyes that turned the Iron Dragons heart to steel and made him clench his hands into fists. His family had been attacked, nothing would stop him from making those responsible pay dearly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy shook her head, narrowing her eyes on Thane.

"No, it's not just Sorano, she doesn't have the resources for what I saw, what I fought, she's never had "friends" like these." She said firmly.

"Tinks right, I know Sorano, she'd never have the resources these people had, they had teams, complete teams, with mages meant to counter each one of the men they took, and the shit I smelled...the stuff in those vials…" He shook his head, throat tightening. At some point during whatever had happened to Vander, he'd gotten his hands on some vials and had those vials close to his body, on the floor where he'd been...held down and...used, Cobra had found them, one broken because Vander had maybe rolled over on it or something...it had his blood on it…

A wave of pain washed through him as his dragon reached for Vander, stretched through the bond needing contact with the one soul in existence that was perfectly in tune with his own and came up empty… Gods above...he'd give anything to see that sly smile, kiss those full silky lips again, feel those long fingers tangle in his hair and hear him whisper the wicked things Vander loved saying to him and he loved hearing.

Lucy was doing incredibly well, she had stepped right the hell up, as soon as Thane arrived and placed White Sea in her hands and the realization hit her, in Kalebs absence, she, Lucy, was the Guildmaster of White Sea...Thane at her side, more than four thousand mages looking to her for guidance, ready to rip the world apart to find their missing master.

Even Arman was there, looking to her for help, nothing, not even the military of Bosco could match White Sea in the ability to stage rapid high power assaults, hunt things down, find what was lost.

Word was sent to Presca, who was currently hunting whoever had made the lacrimas found before and was out of Com reach wherever he was, but when he came back into reach, when Lucys call reached him, short of Vander the finest tracker and bloodhunter in Bosco would be at her command.

"Then we should redirect the mages hunting her?" Thane asked. Lucy nodded, reviewing the dispatch lists and highlighting lists of mages.

"Contact all of these mages and redirect them, I want the to find out all they can about the Joyan side of all of this. I know the Joyans stepped back after everything went to hell with Kurino but what if some of them stayed that we don't know about? What if their leaders back in Joya decided to keep a hand in the mix just in case? Sorrano wasn't the only one who wanted Archangels, one of those Joyan Warqueens wanted Kaleb, has wanted him since he was a child right?" She asked and Thane was nodding, tapping a few things on his own tablet and then showing Lucy a picture.

A tall woman with straight blonde hair cut bluntly in leather armor, a crown on her head.

"High Warqueen Sydelle, she's had an interest in Kaleb since he was a child, was the one that had purchased him that he was being sent to when Mr. Pradesh stepped in." He said and Lucy nodded, glaring at the picture, something….then she saw it and pulled the tablet from Thanes hand, enlarging the picture, honing in on the womans ear.

"A celestial key...she's wearing an earring made to look like a celestial key…" She said pointing and everyone in the room stopped and started coming over to look.

"She's a Celestial mage?" Arman breathed, alarm in his eyes.

"She is a celestial mage….Zen is mated, freshly mated...she could force him, but Kaleb...he's mated to Lucy, how would that work?" Farron asked, looking toward Hestor.

Hestor looked away, lips drawn into a thin line, mind working as he stood there. Guilt curled through him, because he knew Sydelle wouldn't touch Farron, not now, even if she knew he was an archangel...she knew the man was his One...and they all would back down for such a force of the Fates. "She would kill Lucy, in killing her she would break the bond and Kalebs will and could then claim him before the grief and shock killed him, binding him to herself. It wouldn't be as deep a bond as what he has with Lucy, that can only happen once, but centuries ago Celestial mages would kill others to forcibly take their Archangel mates for themselves, they still get the power boosts and the stollen mate becomes a completely subservient slave, losing their true mate breaks their will and that...never heals…never."

Lucy gaped at him. "How did this...design...ever seem like a good idea when this magic was created?!" She asked incredulously.

Draco shrugged. "Not my creation my dear, controls were put in place to prevent the Archangels from becoming too strong, and to try to assure they would reproduce. Clearly the ideas were basically sound but human nature is what it is." Draco replied. "As you witnessed."

Lucy shook her head. "Nobody should be able to enslave another person." She said firmly.

"Thane, I want you to get me to White Sea, then arrange for the family to be teleported there as well, I want everyone off this ship and in the White Sea guild hall before the sun goes down." She said and Thane bowed.

"Yes Mistress Lucy, I'll send word to Kittar at the Guild right now to begin transporting the family, will I be taking you and Cobra as well?" He asked and Lucy nodded looking at Arman.

"I'll send Kit for all of you, I want us all within the protection of the guild, an attack like we saw couldn't happen there and I want to make certain my family is safe." She said firmly.

Arman smiled at her "Yes my dear, I think that's a wise choice, I can handle all of my duties and work to recover my sons and Laxus from White Sea." He agreed and Lucy nodded, taking Thanes extended hand as Cobra wrapped his arms around her.

In the next moment she was blinking her eyes and looking at Kalebs desk. The scent of him hung in the air here, the smell of apples and spice, it almost brought her to her knees and she bit back tears feeling Cobras arms tighten around her.

"Steady Tink…" He said quietly and she nodded, gripping his arms to steady herself, pressing her lips together and going to his desk she grabbed up his tablet, bit her lip when the opening screen was a picture of him holding her standing behind her, arms around her, face against the side of hers smiling at the camera….Thane had taken that picture when Kaleb had been teaching her how to use her lacrima tablet one day. She touched his face with her finger and the screen changed to his work schedule...which would be hers starting the following afternoon when they would have arrived on the airship.

"Kaleb…." She whispered aloud but screamed with all her might in her mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It's done my Queen." The words greeted Sydelle the first thing the following morning and she smiled, looking up from her breakfast as her seith mage bowed before her, purple hair tumbling over her shoulders as she held out the necklace. The lacrima glowed a little more, now containing the souls and magic of two celestial mages. Sorano was now a mindless soulless husk like Yukino, both discarded, Sydelle didn't care where, telling her warriors to get rid of them. They were useless now, not even truly alive, their very essence now held in her hand and she smiled, puting the necklace on and shivering at the feel of the magic flowing into her, mingling with her own.

"Rijia, are the alchemists and trainers working on the subjects yet? If not make sure they get started immediately, I want the Archangels to begin conditioning today." She snapped. Rijia, one of her firsts bowed low.

"Yes my Queen, They have already begun, I was told to ask you if you were planning to mate the dark haired one this week or if you had other plans, they needed to know to plan their work with him." Rijia said.

Sydelle sipped at her glass of juice. "I have plans, tell them to be careful of his emotions, he has a bond that we may use a bit, however,, I need to speak with my seers before I decide when I will mate with him but let them know it will be soon, I've no reason to wait too long and plenty of reason to bind him to me...in fact...once you deliver that message to the training ward, send my seers to me, I need to know if taking him now is best, if I can not secure the others mate and kill her, I may need him to keep the other in line. Did you summon Warqueens Espera and Fulos?" She asked.

"Yes my Queen, they will join you for lunch today and you were right, both plan to use the next cycle to breed." Rijia said.

Sydelle smiled at her "Indeed, I had figured they would, both couldn't find suitable males last cycle. Let it be known what we have here, and that I may reward loyalty and hard work with opportunities to use one of my new pets." She said, smiling and Rajia nodded, bowing again before hurrying to see to her tasks.

Sydelle fingered the pendant, smiling. She needed to take care, mating with the dark haired Archangel could very well bring The Heset Priestess To her door, and so keeping him under in conditioning for a while was wise, she'd sent very specific orders to her people about handling him. The others though, particularly Kaleb, him she could start regular conditioning with and hopefully his bond to his mate would drive the woman half mad and get her to make a mistake Sydelle could exploit.

She had spies where she needed them, but couldn't get anything inside White Seas guild facilities. Sorrano and Kurinos actions had ruined that by inspiring the hefty build up of security in and around the Guild in Pelerno. Add in the close proximity of the Citadel and Palace and Lucy was out of reach for now, but she'd make a mistake, slave conditioning wasn't a painless process, and while Kaleb was physically in peak condition and probably capable of withstanding a lot, the control bands he wore would torture him for every disobedience and Sydelle planned to drive him to disobey.

She had two Warqueens coming that would no doubt want a taste of what they were swearing fealty for, and Sydelle would let them have it, Kaleb would fight it, and his conditioning would begin in earnest.

This was what separated her from the two women who had failed in their ambitions. Kurino and Sorano were too obsessed, too centered on their prizes. Sydelle had goals but was flexible in how she reached them. She'd initially wanted Kaleb, and still fully planned to use him herself, but Zen...unmated, wide open, once Sorano had told her some of her plan?

Soranno's obsession with Angels and archangels had given her far too much information, if it was only sparse. Sydelle coaxing the former celestial to talk only to have her, over time, spill everything she knew about the magic. While not much, it was known weaknesses, the weakness to Celestial Magic..and what mating could do for a Celestial Mage.

So she'd changed her plans, abandoned her initial goal of breeding with Kaleb to produce powerful offspring that could elevate Joya over two Archangels...in her control...could give her so much more than just powerful children.

Sydelle was a powerful mage herself, a Celestial mage who had happily taken much in her life, all for her ambitions and while she'd originally wanted the Hall, finding out it had been blood bound and not even she could force Ammit to make a contract with her had been a sore spot, so she'd made the rightful keyholder pay for that slight,and if she mated with Zen, her power would grow, and she could use him as she would a powerful spirit, summon him to her side, use his deep massive magic supplies to supplement her own.

She had taken Yukinos keys, the spirits would not yet speak to her because their mistress still lived...sort of...but Yukinos death was not really on her hands, no, Sorano had taken that girls life and she had striken her down with her own methods for it. By celestial laws, she had done the right thing, and light or dark mage did not matter, as long as Sydelle kept her promises and acted with honor, which she always had, the spirits could not deny her their trial once Yukino died. She'd left that decision up to her people too, keeping her hands clean.

Yes she was taking another Celestial mages mate, but that had been done before, the Archangels had all but gone fully extinct because that was common when they had been around centuries ago. That too...was not a crime, it was a dark action, but...Sydelle was a dark Celestial Wizard, she was acting in accordance with her nature.

She knew where the lines were, she would stay within them and get to her goals.

But, she would have enjoyment along the way. Rising she left her dishes for the servants and headed for the training wing. Joya had a small town dedicated to slave trading not far from its capital where Sydelles palace was, but Sydelle had the very best trainers, scientists and alchemists at her disposal at the palace, to train her personal stable of males.

She didn't have many, 5 until this last raid had brought her such fine specimens. There were the breedings Hestor had arranged for her, she had two warriors pregnant to Manuke, three to Tenshi and 2 to Farron and really...the infusion of those bloodlines into her people were a huge thing, now she would gain more, bring MORE of the old strength of the Holy War mage lines into her people. She was giving two of her originals away to Warqueens that had been loyal to her, making space for her new males.

Each would have a small team of "handlers" assigned to their care and training, keeping them conditioned for safe use whenever the Queen wanted them for anything.

Her Archangels she would leave until the Warqueens arrived, not wishing to disrupt their training, but her others? She hadn't had time to get a good look at just what Esther and the teams had brought back for her yet and now was a good time.

Stepping through the sound containing doors into the training wing she narrowed her eyes, no screams….with new slaves to condition she should be hearing plenty.

When she came to the first training area a trainer bowed low before her. "My Queen, it is an honor to have you visit." She said.

Sydelle looked past her through the thick magically sealed glass wall into the conditioning room. All manner of equipment was in the room, all designed to help condition a male pleasure slave, break his will, make him properly submissive to a powerful womans needs and demands. Inside, bound well into a semi reclined but seated position was what had to be the shadow mage she'd heard about.

The blackened cross tattoo, the black red rimmed shield tattooed on the back of his right shoulder, even the Havati serpents tattooed on his body all spoke of the mans deadly nature.

"How are you handling him? I understand he has a venom lacing his blood?" Sydelle asked and the trainer smiled, nodding, looking with eagerness on her charge.

"His magic is extremely rare your majesty, very dangerous, we can not cut it off from him completely or we risk incredibly deadly beings using him as a gateway into our world. So, we allow him enough to keep them at bay. We're testing hallucinogens on him, he's naturally resistant to the drugs, and the succubus venoms only have a partial effect on him, though we've found those mixed with correct aphrodisiacs will keep his body usable." She smiled again.

"He's lusty your highness, from the research I've done into this man? He was once slated as a prodigy by the Sudehpah order, his training and skill in pleasure is beyond any man we've ever brought in, once we get him conditioned? He will likely be the finest pleasure slave you will have. He's also mated to a Dragon Slayer, so the work we're doing with him is helping the team working on the two Dragon Slayers, we are working in conjunction with those teams, as per your earlier orders."

Sydelle smiled, nodding. He was a fine specimen, not as large as his older brothers, but built, with a very pleasing body and wavy black hair streaked with red, handsome, with a look to him that was enticing. She would be able to use him for a lot of things.

Leaving the first spot she went to the next and grinned. The blonde Dragon Slayer. This one she had liked immediately with his brooding expressions and adonis-like body. He rivaled Kaleb in build, paler complexion, with sweeping tribal tattoos. Even well dampened in four manacles and a control collar sparks still flickered here and there as the trainers worked on his body.

He was thrashing, straining, wildly trying to free himself, but the bindings on him could have held ten men of his size.

"He had not yet claimed his mate, his dragon identified his mate, and they were coupling when we took them, had just finished their first go at each other but he hadn't bitten the mate yet, so his dragon is a little...enraged right now." The dragon hunter said, bowing before her and Sydelle nodded, eyes on the slayer.

"We have the mate yes?" She asked and the Dragon Hunter nodded smiling proudly.

"In the next area my Queen, he's a very appealing male, a beast master mage of decent strength, good looking. It's common for dragon males to take male mates, the birth ratio is unbalanced, 1 female to every 30-40 males so, to be happy, males often take male mates, it's based on a spiritual compatibility, though the other Dragon Slayer does have a female mate he also has not claimed yet." The hunter told her and Sydelle nodded. She didn't really care all that much about dragons or how they did things, she only admired their power, and Dragon Slayers were human embodiments of draconic power, an infusion of that sort of power into bloodlines would be highly desirable to any Warqueen, making these men very valuable tools to Sydelle.

She stopped at each, Lingering at the raven haired Dragon Slayer. His magic...he was a healer, the most powerful one in Bosco, legendary for it to the point even Joya had heard of him. If he was harnessed right, he could be more than a simple pleasure and breeding slave, he could become her own healer.

She trailed her hand down his powerfully built chest thoughtfully. This, this physical strength, power, the sheer mass of his body, it was what Joya had lost in their own males. Centuries of submission, of selecting males just because of beauty and ignoring, even discouraging physical strength had made the males produced by Joyan women small, frail, delicate. They were very lovely, but this...this man was over 6 feet tall, with muscles that bulged hard and strong beneath his smooth tanned skin.

Like Kaleb he didn't lack for looks either, had a very pleasing face, they all did, she'd watched video collected of these men in action too, all were graceful, powerful, all of them could do everything a Joyan male could do and more. Joya needed to stop eliminating male children born with less elegant features, start raising them to at least puberty, by then physical size would start to show. She would need to issue a mandate on that…

If Joya was to retain the power she meant to take for it, they had to make smarter decisions going forward.

"Continue with your work, bear in mind, I do not take injuries to them lightly, not even bruising, if you can not manage your jobs without causing them injury I will find others who can." She said as she left the room. Their quick agreement and vows of obedience followed her into the hallway and she smiled again as she headed for the gardens. She would take a stroll before she had her meeting with the lesser Warqueens.

She was only halfway through the garden when her aid hurried to her smiling. "I checked with the team on the darker haired Archangel and they are keeping him under as instructed. Kaleb is awake and the hallucinogens are working well on him with the dampener manacles and control collar in place. He retains control of his wings but is awkward with them and can't direct them well, so as long as you are on guard with him, he can be handled." Her aid said and Sydelle smiled.

"Excellent,I want to claim the dark haired Archangel soon, waiting would be foolish and when I start the process I've no doubt the Priestess he is bound to will find a way to come. Have both Seiths and the large Magic retention Lacrima brought to the Dark haired Archangels rooms, I want a capture team assembled. Have my blades honed and soaked in sleep venoms, I plan to capture a Stellan Priestess I need to be prepared. Tell them all they are to have their plans ready to review with me in two days, I want the Archangel mated to me before the week is out." She said lightly.

"Yes my Queen, the lesser WarQueens are waiting for you on the terrace, the chefs prepared a fine lunch for you." Rijia said as she bowed low.

Sydelle grinned, her steps long, satisfaction and excitement coursing through her. This was exactly what she wanted, everything was moving forward smoothly. Now, she would sell a couple of lesser warqueens on an offer she knew they would never refuse and her day would be a success.

Espera and Fulos looked up as she came onto the terrace. Espera, commander of a small force but a good territory she held through sheer ferocity, she had consumed another lesser faction of Battlemaids and killed their queen last year in honorable combat. She held some fine hunters in her faction and her lands were rich with good soil for farming and women well suited to skillfully raising bountiful crops. She was in her late 20s and had not yet produced a successor, she was picky, wanted a far above average male to sire her first born.

Fulos, called the Queen of the skies. Her faction raised the temperamental giant birds that were Joyas only true defense against Boscan airships. Waldrap were powerful creatures, and Fulos was the key to the greatest population and finest specimens Earthland knew. She was 27 and like Espera, desired an exceptional male to breed with to continue her line and establish succession in her faction.

"Ladies." She greeted both women bowed their heads but remained upright, Warqueens respected those who held larger factions than they did, but never bowed at the waist to anyone. Sydelle was high Warqueen, and so held the respect of all, but even she did not receive deep bows and would have thought less of any Warqueen who gave her one.

"My Queen." They both said.

They sat, and Sydelle laid out all she expected from the two Queens, both women listening intently, giving little of what they thought away until the meal was over.

"I understand he is a Wizard Saint. Strong, and intelligent, I want more than just magical power though, my next in line must have the seed of a male that will bless her with prowess of body as well as mind." Espera said firmly.

"Yes, If I am to provide you with use of my finest wings, I want the seed of the finest male that can be had. I've heard you've more than the one, I want to see them all, have some choices, It may be my Queen, that your version of near perfection and my own differ." Fulos said candidly and Sydelle suppressed her smile, she liked Fulos, implying the high Warqueens tastes might not be good enough was bold.

"Come with me, we shall look on my newest males and I will allow you to pick which one you wish." She said, her confidence firmly in place. These women were shrewd, but still swayed by appearances. All of the men were attractive, she would show them all of them with Kaleb last, his beauty was exceptional to the point even Sydelle appreciated it, she always had.

As expected, the males had been prepared, they were clean, stripped of their former clothes and in the small wraps of deep red silk that showed they were the high Warqueens property. Her brand had already been set into each ones right thigh too. Gold collars and bands on their arms and ankles magic suppression and control built into each.

Fulos took an interest in Vander, which surprised Sydelle but she didn't show it, not that Vander wasn't attractive, he absolutely was, but of the men she was offering her was the smallest in over-all bulk, a feature Joyan men lacked that she had expected to attract these women. Both women though stood with their mouths falling open when they came into Kalebs holding bay. He was standing now, arms extended because he was chained but he was standing on his own though he was wavering a little and his head was bent, eyes closed.

"Progress?" Sydelle demanded and the trainers bent in low bows.

"Majesty...We've found a mixture, he isn't lucid, it's had to be extremely heavy in hallucinogen to keep him from engaging his mind, his intellect is...too much to contain without it. But we've found a proper mixture of stimulants so his body performs on command and with enough of that, and a certain mixture of a fruit scent put on the subject handling him, he falls into believing whoever is handling him is his mate and once that is achieved, he's very cooperative, even interactive, responding well. He can be used already my Queen, he's not ready for providing pleasure on his own, that will take more time, but for basic use? He's ready." The woman said.

"You've exceeded my expectations Allicia, this is why I chose you to be his handler and lead trainer, keep this up and I may put you on the dark one." She said with a smile.

"The dark one?" Fulos asked. Sydelle looked at her, Zen was hers, or would be, but she was not above using him to forward her plans.

"Have you heard of Pergrands gladiator, The Dark Eagle?" She asked and Fulos' eyes widened a little, she nodded, the ultimate Gladiator, he'd been undefeated for years before he had vanished from Skysreach during the attack on it a year ago.

Sydelle smiled. "I have him. He is not ready, far too dangerous to handle yet or to use, but I expect to have him in hand, conditioned, within a few weeks. I plan to have him and this one as my...personal...males. They will not be offered for breeding once I have taken them myself of course, but, because you two bring so much to me, for certain additional considerations, I would allow you to breed with either this one or The Dark Eagle once he is ready." She said lightly.

"I want this one...whatever you wish my Queen...this male...I have dreamed of one like him...tell me he has pale eyes…" Espera breathed and Sydelle nodded to Allicia who smiled beckoning Espera to come closer to the chained Archangel.

Once near she spritzed the woman with a fruity scent "Touch him, lightly, the woman who handled him before we got him had a soft touch and he responds best to that." Allicia said quietly.

Espera slid her hand gently up the males smooth skin to his cheek and watched him lift his head, turn in to her and breathe in the scent on her wrist before breath taking pale lavender grey eyes met hers.

"lu...Lucy.." He breathed and Espera smiled, she had handled men undergoing conditioning before, they often spoke the names of people they had loved before they were taken.

"Yes...yes." She whispered back and was lost in those pale beautiful eyes, his full lips, he was stunning, tall, powerfully built, everything she had ever wanted, he would sire a strong and beautiful daughter for her.

She stepped back and looked at Sydelle bowing "I accept your requests of myself and my faction. So long as I can breed with this male as agreed, I will pledge my loyalty, my life, to you Warqueen." She said. Sydelle smiled, looking at Allecia "Schedule Warqueen Espera to breed with Kaleb, have you charted your fertility days Espera?" She asked and Espera smiled, pulling a sheet of paper from her breast pocket and handing it to Allecia who bowed and accepted it, holding it beside her clipboard and discussing dates and times with the Warqueen.

Sydelle turned to Fulos who was still looking at Kaleb, there was distinct desire in her eyes, but an edge of logic as well. Fulos would want the best possible male, her ideal.

"I am at a fertile peak...right now my Queen, and will be for the next three days. I train hard, so do not have consistent fertility...a weakness in my line I hope to breed out with my selection...riders of the skies are best if they are agile...I wish to have the dark one with the red streaks in his hair...I will agree to the terms we discussed at lunch, no extras, if I can have him every day of my fertility including today." She said and Sydelle smiled, yes, she liked Fulos…

"Come with me, we will see to your needs, I agree to your offer Fulos, lets get you scheduled with the shadow mage."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It wasn't right, what she was seeing, she was outside looking in and it was wrong, so wrong. Kaleb lay stretched out on a large bed not unlike the one they had shared together. His choker was gone, in its place was a ruby encrusted band of gold and on each arm, similar ruby adorned bands of gold. Gone was his wedding band, gone his family band that he had proudly worn on his wrist and the chains their sons had fixed in place connecting the wrist band to the wedding ring.

He was sliding his hands over the sides of...her...that black haired Warqueen, who was eagerly riding him, moaning his name as he reached up and pulled her into him to kiss her.

"Lucy…" He breathed against her mouth and she laughed, kissing him harder, fucking him harder and he let her, helped her, thrust himself into her letting her touch him, letting her kiss him, whispering Lucys name as he moved, so clearly believing the woman in his arms was his mate as they writhed together all over the large bed.

Every touch, every kiss, every whispered plea and endearment he uttered were like burning lances through Lucys heart. Watching him...making love to another woman...the pain was nightmarish.

"Yes!...yes fuck me...give me your seed so I may bear a daughter...give me all of you!" She cried and he did, gasping out Lucys name again as he came and Sydelle groaned out her own completion before sitting back up on top of the exhausted Archangel, servants coming to attach chains to his wrists.

"Your Lucy will never see you again...You are MINE now." Sydelle laughed and Lucy screamed, bolting up in her bed wide eyed, tears streaming down her face.

"Tink! Tink!..." The door flew open and Cobra rushed in, Farron right behind him, both men rushing to the bed, Cobra jumping onto it to pull a still screaming Lucy into his arms.

"No! No! She's...She's taking him! He thinks she's ME!" Lucy screamed trying to shove Cobra away but he held fast and a moment later cool hands were cupping Lucys face, making her look into aquamarine eyes. Xally, her beautiful eyes reddened from crying, filled with tears like Lucys were shook her head at her.

"All drugs...Lucy, he has no idea...I've been studying the drugs they made, the vials Cobra found...they're powerful hallucinogens and aphrodisiacs, she is taking nothing but his body, his heart, his soul, all that he is will always be yours...only yours, Kaleb is so strong Lucy, the strongest of all of us, he always has been, we'll get him back…" Xally said.

"The Warqueen, the Joyan bitch with the blonde hair...she has him…" Lucy said shakily.

Farron narrowed his eyes "Sydelle, Lucy...are you sure? It could have just been a dream…" He said. She was so stressed, suffering immensely, the last few days had been hell on everyone. The family was missing pieces of its hearts, its greatest strength, it's loving center and its carefree spirit, as well as their so recently recovered brother, with Laxus and Beck, all taken and through Cobra and Lucy, who through their bonds had a sense of what was happening to their mates, they all knew terrible things were being done to their loved ones.

"More like a vision." The shower of gold preceding Draco was no longer a surprise, Loke, Virgo and Draco had all been making regular appearances. Draco helping to keep the children calm, Loke and Virgo trying to keep Lucy sane.

He met Lucy's eyes "What you dreamed has not happened...yet...but it could. Our link to Kaleb was forged through his bond with you, and until today we've been as unable to find him, to reach him, as you have Lucy, but he's fighting, and your Archangel…" Draco shook his head smiling. "He is...smart. He's conditioned himself to separate his mind into two parts, the physical and that which is linked through his soul to his magic. He did it so he could contain his magic and not accidentally hurt people in moments of extreme stress. Well, he's under heavy drugs and magical compulsions Joyans designed into control devices for slaves. It's taken him a couple of days but your husband has figured out how to separate himself from the part of him they can control. Once he did that, he was able to clear his magic barriers and we can see him now in the viewing pools. He IS in Joya, the Warqueen Sydelle has him and the others."

Farron stood "Then we have all we need…" He said.

"To get a declaration of war." A new voice added and they looked seeing Arman walk into the bedroom. His jade eyes fixed on his daughter-in-law.

"Lucy, I'm going to go call the King, Altiene and the Crown Prince have been waiting for proof, the word of Draco is enough. Taking two Knights of immaculate light, a wizard saint and Guildmaster of Boscos largest guild, a bloodhunter, and three other Boscan citizens, attacking a Boscan airship during their abduction, all is enough for a declaration of war. Sydelle will return our people immediately or Bosco will attack Joya, Minstrel has already offered assistance, so has Iceburg. Lucy...mobillize White Sea, get your mages ready for action…" Arman said and Lucy nodded, sliding from the bed and calling for Thane.

Everyone rushed to get dressed, it was 4 am, the sun had not yet risen, Lucy's Morning Star though had finally touched them and she meant to get him BACK.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N Thank you again to all the people sending me messages every day, to those of you who take the time to leave reviews with feedback. I'm getting some push back, not much, just 1-2 people but they're vocal so I'm going to say this.  
This is FanFICTION. If I want to write Natsu with polka dot hair and give him giraffe legs and a fetish for eggplants? I can do that here. No author here is under any obligation at all to write any character any specific way and if you are unhappy with the way an author writes your favorite character? For heavens sake show you are a sane mature individual capable of rational thought and don't read their work. Do not bully people, leave reviews filled with personal insults, threats and utterly irrational drivel and then whine like an infant when your anonymous toxic crap isn't put on the pedestal your so desperate for. If you want to see Natsu written as a saint, then WRITE, sit your butt down, make an account, write a story and post it.  
Ugh Bullies.


	39. Chapter 39 Save them

**A/N thank you all for all the continued support, all the PMs, to those who take the time to leave a review, you're the best.**

**Huge thanks to Nightmare Senshi, Darlingnikki, MrsPuppetx for their help with all the exhausting editing and reworking this story is taking. Hearing from all of the readers everyday though, how much you're enjoying this and getting the feedback I get every day makes it all worth it!**

**DESNA**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sydelle was only half happy, the Seers having not given her an answer that she liked, but other factors made it a bit easier for her to deal with. The Evening star was Mated, now she had to come up with a plan to get a Stellan on her side...she had to make an appealing deal for the small priestess that had taken the Evening star...or Kill her. The problem was, she didn't know if the woman had any combat training or not.

It would be simple, she would begin forcing the mating on Zen, more than a dozen tests now and each time, she could touch him, handle him, kiss him, touch him anywhere and while he snarled at her, twisted trying to deny her, he couldn't hurt her and, once she got her lips on his, he lost enough of his will to fight her she felt she could handle him, his magic overwhelming him and forcing him to be compliant. It was one of the most exhilarating things she'd ever experienced.

Oh and when he did, when she pushed enough of her magic into him and his overwhelmed him with that delicious compliance...he kissed back, and he was strong, Lusty, thrilling, last time Sydelle had nearly abandoned all reason and taken him he'd felt so good. The idea of him excited her now. He would make her ageless, as long as he lived, so would she, from the moment they mated she would not age anymore, his magic would adapt around hers, she would convert him to a Dark Archangel, something he leaned toward anyway with his past.

Her magic would expand, become stronger,he would fuse himself into her and she could tap his power like he was a living battery and he had immense amounts of magic, his refill rate was unheard of too, recovery times so fast her scientists were amazed by him, they were better than Kaleb's and Kaleb was a Wizard Saint.

Kaleb...she was unsure about him, he seemed...detached, which wasn't unheard of, slaves mentally shut down during training often, but him? She just didn't see how it could be so easy to bring the man down, yet he didn't seem...present.

She wasn't really a sadist, she didn't always enjoy witnessing pain unless it was an enemy, but she did enjoy watching a strong will fight to hold on. Something she was witnessing with all of the new males...except Kaleb. He was so calm, so….not there. Espera had been out twice, she was still a week away from her fertility cycle but the Warqueen was...enamored with Kaleb, there was no other word for it. He was beautiful and his beauty had captivated the woman. Sydelle had no issues with it, Espera had laid her whole faction at Sydelle's feet now, hoping to get unrestricted access to the big blonde.

So far Sydelle had allowed her the visits because Espera was willing to let the trainers use her to test Kaleb, his wings were still responsive, even heavily drugged he could call them and somehow, the hallucinogens, while working, didn't seem to shut his mind down completely like they had at first, it made Sydelle wary of the tall mage.

None of the others were quiet, Vander had fought bitterly through Fulos using him, they had drugged him almost to death to get all they needed from his body, and even then, drugged to the point he'd gone blind and deaf and his heart was having problems, his breathing had to be artificially stimulated, he'd still slurred out curses as Fulos had taken him, still begged for his mate, whispering "Erik…" over and over.

The Raven haired slayer was easier, and Sydelle had taken Fulos to her on her last day of fertility when Vander had red lined, heart and breathing stopping and he'd needed medical attention to bring him back, they'd been forced to reverse the drugs so he could recover.

Taking the Lunar Dragon had been... fun. His to be mate had to be forced to interact with him, he was heavily drugged, his senses cut off, but his inner dragon knew when his to be mate was near and his body, no matter how heavily drugged, simply would not respond, so, they bound the mate, who was a very loud, foul mouthed woman who seemed nearly unbreakable, and Sydelle and the trainers did beat her, tortured her really, broke both her wrists, all of her fingers, all trying to force compliance and finally they had to simply bind her, slap control devices on her, heavy ones used for shifters from Seven, magically cut off her voice and then shove her against her mates body, once there, Fulos had been able to get a very nice session with him while his mate had sneered and been forced to lay there and watch, anger rolling in the peridot eyes, a predatory look that promised death not even slightly hidden.

Sydelle admired her, when they had thrown her back in her little cell on the side of the Dragon Slayers holding bay where he was being kept chained to a table she'd managed to get the gag out of her mouth as Sydelle had been leaving and hissed in a low, deadly voice, "by th' Loa, i'll see ya dead, thrown in th' swamp for th' gators."

Sydelle could only smile at her spirit and pity her that she was so weakened by the big raven haired male she couldn't see the value of what was being done and couldn't be swayed to help them, become part of Joya herself, Sydelle had offered.

"I would allow you to keep your mate, you would only have to share him occasionally. You would be trained, wealthy, the income from just one breeding with your mate would see you very comfortable, he's large and strong with powerful rare magic, Warqueens would pay you well." She had pointed out and the woman had snorted.

"Why would I hand a sweet man ov'r ta someone jest as bad as th' black queen? Nev'r." She'd responded, and then Sydelle had started torturing her, admiring the fact that the woman never broke, never begged for her to stop, kept calling her names and swearing she would protect the Lunar slayer no matter what Sydelle did. Admirable loyalty and will, a waste...but still something Sydelle could appreciate. However...she'd had a trainer come to her...say that Sevenese shifters could be conditioned and reprogrammed and that was something she had said to start soon, with the woman conditioned to think she was a WarQueen...things would fall into place.

Open to suggestion….how interesting Kressa had built that into her creations. And Here Sydelle had gone years believing Kressa nothing but a panting dog for Karadin, a worthless bitch too tainted by her twisted desires. She'd wasted things, that woman had. Killed a perfectly good man who had born her a magically rare and talented child, granted a male but with further breedings she would be blessed with a daughter, simply controlling the King's mind would have made Kressa great...keeping the man chained in the bedroom while she took over the country. Put that brilliant son to work...but no, she'd...chosen to kill a viable male of strength and power, and had...used her own son in the bedroom.

Sydelle valued that son, Nuryev was handsome, and that magic….Gods she would love to add that to her own lines in Joya...but seriously, coupling with your own offspring? Disgusting. So she'd dismissed Kressa as useless and insane but really...the design, the work in the Sevenese supersoldiers, the shifters...the direction Kressa had gone there was brilliant.

While Karadin wasted time on berserkers that were near mindless, Kressa had captured Dire beasts, immortal beasts of immense magical power and talent and used their DNA to fuse into talented human mages and had created the Sevenese shifters...exceptional, powerful, vicious fighters with long lifespans, that could breed often, produce multiple children at a time and they bred TRUE, produced shifters, born shifters, that manifested excellent magic types with strong ability. Looking over what her own scientists brought her she had a deepening respect for the Lunar Slayers unclaimed mate and a greater desire to sway her.

The little Stellan chef who was the mate of the Dark Eagle...she smiled as she walked, another woman she felt she might try to sway instead of kill...that would depend on what her alchemists could work out, what her priestesses could do. She was hunting the Celestial Mage that held the 7 Keys of Enoch. If she could get her hands on him, perhaps she could find a way to override matings or even double them? She and the Stellan woman BOTH enjoying the power of the Dark Eagle. It was something she'd grab onto hard if it were possible. She abhorred waste, and killing strong women was a waste.

The big blonde Lightning slayer, he'd been an ongoing problem as well, so had his unclaimed mate. However, like the Lunar Dragon, once that mate of his was in the room, he calmed considerably, and unlike the Lunar slayer, he had more trouble differentiating his actual potential mate from someone else once drugged, the Beastmaster only needed to be close by, his scent present, and the slayer no longer electrocuted anyone who tried to touch him. He'd pulled his magic in in spite of the cancelling cuffs a couple of times, had even killed his first trainer, but Sydelle had brought his unclaimed mate in and had him whipped unconscious and told the slayer...

"Next time I cut off one of his hands if you kill someone, he is NOT your claimed mate, I CAN kill him and you would live on, remember that next time you try to harm one of my people." She had hissed at him.

All in all, it had been a very good couple of weeks. Espera was due in two days to finally begin breeding with Kaleb and by all appearances that would not go too badly, though Sydelle remained very wary of the calm detached man whose Lavender eyes seemed just...devoid of awareness…

The following day, with the dawn when Zen's power was not as strong, she was going to perform the ceremony to bond with him and bind him to her. Then he would compliantly, obediently, become her new full time bodyguard and, would be able to help her assure Kaleb was good while Espera bred with him.

She would also, hopefully, be having a Stellan brought to her side. The people were cunning and surly the woman would see her vision. That's what she needed to do: Convince the Priestess that her plan was the right thing...that bringing Pergrand to heel was the right thing.

That part of her plans was all uncertain, but she wasn't worried, as long as she could bring the Stellan to her side? She would be content. Zen's mate would assure his obedience to her will and if not, well...she'd duel the woman for him and be forced to kill her...a waste yes..but what had to be done would have to be done.

Her target after all of this, once Kaleb was bound to her, was the Celestial Realm, where she would take down the Spirit King himself and claim the spirits belonging to Yukino and Sorano whose keys she now held though the spirits still refused to answer her call.

She would teach them. They would become as obedient as her other spirits were. She controlled Cassiopeia, she would bring other spirits to heel.

For now though, she smiled as she walked into the chamber where Zen was chained, saw his beautiful amethyst eyes snap to her face and narrow defiantly.

He fought his chains, trying to twist away from her, he was good at it, a lifetime in the things had taught him how to maneuver while chained up like he was but Sydelle just smiled.

"There's nowhere you can go...no way to evade me forever, you waste energy and effort my Evening Star. Once I touch you...you won't even remember why you wanted to avoid me in the first place." She chuckled.

She was going to miss this, his defiance, how he fought her, fought himself and his own magic every time she came for him, but then, eventually, once she could get her arms around him, get her lips on his...he lost his will to fight, his eyes would haze over and he would become compliant, start kissing her back, responding with passion she found she enjoyed because her own magic powerfully drew her to him, made everything about him just...irresistible.

"I'll remember, I never forget, pieces of filth like you have had me in chains most of my life...but I never forget...I know what you're planning...and I may not be able to resist it but one day...I will kill you with my bare hands...I swear to the Gods…" He hissed.

Sydelle laughed. "To Hell with the Gods! I will kill them all, tear them down from the heavens and destroy them one by one and YOU and your brother will help me do it! So swear to whatever Gods you will, My Evening Star, you are mine, my property, you will serve at my feet, father strong daughters for me and give me immortality as well as your magic and strength!" She sneered, rushing him and her hands gripped his shoulders then his face, and she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his torso and kissing him as he thrashed and ripped at his bonds wildly trying to avoid her. To throw her off.

She won, she always did, her lips touched his and his strength just left him, his fury bled right out of him and his magic surged up and nearly blinded him with need, he felt his body heat, the red silk wrap he wore suddenly grow tight as his body hungered for her, for the magic inside her, to be one with her, to unite their bodies and give himself over to her.

His magic resonating with hers, with the damned pendant around her neck he knew held souls of two Celestial mages, both of whom he had held in his arms at different points.

Once he sagged, and his mouth opened, letting her tongue dive past his lips and invade his mouth, when he was kissing her back eagerly she waved a hand, then buried it back in his silky mahogany hair, the feel of this, of her magic resonating with his, the thrum of the power within, the pure magic driven lust….she loved this, hoped having him would always be this way because she was already addicted.

If she was Lucky Kaleb would be much the same, giving her magical power rushes as she took him, made him submit and give himself to her every whim. The trainers released him and his arms were immediately around her, hands seeking to please her and she moaned at the feeling.

She'd never lusted after men, never really felt she needed one, but Zen...he felt so good,made her magic sing in her veins...made her body yearn for his. Never had a man made her feel delicate, or any certain way but this one did,he was so tall, broad shouldered, his hard bulging muscle felt just...delicious and she suddenly appreciated why Espera was so taken by Kaleb and his body, why Fulos had spent most of her time with the Lunar slayer running her hands over his powerfully built chest and arms.

Men like these made her appreciate her own womanhood. She could fight beside these men, she could destroy the Heavens with them...but right then, all she wanted was to utterly and completely own the man in her arms.

"My Queen...please...forgive me...you told me to remind you…" Zen's trainer called to her as she was wantonly grinding herself over his groin, leaning into the hand that had slid up to tease one of her breasts.

She inwardly had to fight herself, her own magic, remind herself of her plans, the importance of waiting just until dawn...at dawn she would strip this man down and ride him right into her own glorious conquests.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaleb was biding his time. Intermittently, he was able to touch the minds of his family and friends that were here with him. Laxus, Beck, Cristoff, Cida and Vander, that they had taken so many of them successfully stirred a frustration and anger he had needed to kick aside. All of his concentration had to be meticulously guarded.

He'd learned this years ago, how to separate himself, to detach from his physical self and retreat either into his intellect and magic, or into his physical body depending on the situation. In times of stress he leaned more into his magic and mind, when he was happy, like when he was in Lucy's arms, he would devote himself purely to the physical and enjoy every touch, every sensation his beautiful wife stirred.

Thinking of her, holding her as his goal, kept him in control because his magic, his everything, wanted to rupture this place, destroy the bands around his arms wrists and ankles, shatter the minds of every living thing within miles...he was capable of it...he had done it before.

But he couldn't risk it, he could easily hurt his loved ones, and there were innocents in Joya who did not deserve the sort of death he would dole out.

So, he waited, he reached, frustrated endlessly as drugs and the intrusive touches of the damn Joyan woman he had heard Sydelle sell his body to. She came out and touched him, ran her hands all over him, paid the trainers to take "breaks" so she could take more liberties, try to ignite him, get him hard for her without the direct drugs it had taken so far to get his body to respond.

She loved kissing him, running her hands through his hair, sucking on the cross over his heart. Careful not to leave marks but she whispered to him when her time with him came, when she was free to have all of him she wanted so badly, she was going to leave marks all over his skin.

He played the addled fool, whimpered Lucy's name and pretended to mistake the woman for his gorgeous mate, having to bite back bile and keep himself expressionless, keep his eyes vacant as she would kiss him, suck on his lower lip, climb on top of him and play with herself while she touched him.

A few times he was so focused on his wife he moaned her name and the woman and trainers would smile. He was counting the seconds until he could make those smiles turn into agonized screams.

When he finally reached Loke, got to hear the Lion spirits faint responses to him he damn near lost his carefully built facade in his excitement.

"They're looking for you, we're all looking, where are you?! Lucy is just sick with worry, Gods above Kaleb, she's in so much pain...it's worse than when the guild disbanded…and the boys..." Loke told him.

"You'll have to look, find me Loke, I'm not sure where we are but Me, Zen, Cris, Van, Laxus, Cida and Beck are all here, you have to hurry, she's planning something...something terrible with Zen, she means to bond with him, and she plans to kill Lucy so she can bind me to her...Loke...You protect her...no matter what it takes you fucking keep her safe...she's my whole world…without her and the boys..." Kaleb had said struggling to keep control of himself.

He had a family now, what he had always wanted, dreamed of finding, he had it, and Lucy was all of him, everything, his Sunrise, his love, his dreams, everything good in his life centered around her. Sydelle wasn't wrong, if she killed Lucy, she would break him...he would want nothing, no life without Lucy...Gods help him, he knew the boys would endure, his father would keep them and love them and raise them well, but he couldn't live without Lucy...not even for his sweet little boys.

It was days before he managed a connection again, this time with Draco.

"We have your location Kaleb, Lucy has teams and the King authorized a full wing of the Air Fleet to aid in recovering you and the others and bringing down Sydelle...you're right...she means to force your brother to bond with her...Lucy is holding strong, you would be proud of her, she loves you more than life young man and she's coming to bring you back home, all of you...how are the others...please tell me Cobras mate is ok, He's...not doing well, his dragon is suffering and he feels...terrible things through the bond…" Draco said.

"Van...isn't doing well...you have to hurry, please Draco...they...Vanders heart stopped today...they have it going again but he was on an artificial breathing device for hours and is still non-responsive...they over drugged him, they see him as...expendable..nothing but a test subject...and they've been torturing Cida...but they stopped, they switched to something else and her mind has started to become warped," He said and Dracos soothing growl came to him.

"We are close...very close, the pieces are almost completely in place to retrieve you, though what is going on in Stella isn't something we're privy to, even Farron only knows the very basic details," Draco observed.

He lost contact then when the Trainers came in to bathe him, Espera was two days from having him, the idea repulsed him, but no more than all he had been hearing of what was happening to his loved ones.

Beck...poor Beck...Laxus hadn't claimed him, was still struggling with denial over having a male mate and how he was going to handle telling his grandfather, but they had done enough, been together enough, and he'd bitten Beck, started the process of claiming him, just...hadn't fully consummated the mating, so Beck was a partially claimed mate which made him...easy to use. Of everyone, even including Vander, Beck had so far been the most abused and it was wrecking Laxus.

The lightning slayer had lost his temper, sensing Sydelle had sent some Battlemaids to Beck as a reward for service, Esther was in there with him, and they were using his mate, and Beck had no resistance, he was a partially claimed Dragon Slayer mate, the dragon magic was making it easy. Then Laxus killed one of the trainers assigned to him and Sydelle drug Beck into the slayer's chambers and whipped the Beast Master until he passed out.

Beck liked rough sex, he was 6'3" 260lbs of muscle bound battle hardened Beast Master mage, he could take a ton of damage and keep fighting...it had taken six women three hours to whip that man until he passed out, Laxus had started begging them to stop within minutes but Sydelle had been angry he'd killed one of her people, she was making a point that had cut Laxus to the bone and left Beck a bloody torn up mess.

Not acting, not helping...biding his time so he could help their people, help Lucy when they all came and not shedding a tear or letting his facade falter, had been one of the hardest things Kaleb had ever done.

But he waited, held on, when he could he eased the minds of his loved ones, dulled the pain for them even though it drained him and left him struggling to stay out of his physical side.

It was late in the night when his steady reaching, hungry need to feel his mate finally was rewarded. When he pushed he finally felt her, she was close enough and the moment his mind touched hers he pressed his lips together so he didn't smile at the desperate way she immediately grabbed hold, she was almost asleep but instantly awake.

KALEB! Kaleb...oh Gods Kaleb...I feel you… she mentally and probably physically wept as he was finally able to speak.

_I'm ok...she hasn't done much with me, she is waiting until she's bonded with Zen then plans to use him to help her control me...I miss you Sunrise, I love you, but please...Vander isn't doing well at all, Laxus and Cida and Beck are all in bad shape too, Cristoff I don't know too much about, they've kept him unconscious or so drugged he can't think_….

_Soon...oh Kaleb...Gods i love you...hold on a little longer, we're coming...we're close to starting...The Stellans are going in first then us...Gods...it's so good to feel you_… she responded and he let himself delve into her, he wanted to touch her, to feel her in his arms, to smell her hair, to taste her kisses, he wanted to hold his sons, he wanted his family not to be in pain anymore…

She started to share her plans but he stopped her.

_Sunrise, if she attacks me, uses Zen against me, uses the full force of her magic and tries to bind me...I shouldn't know any of your plans_… He said sadly and felt her fury rise.

_She won't live long enough...Kaleb, I have permission...encouragement from the Celestial King himself to end her...and I plan to_….She responded and his heart tightened in his chest, just when he thought he couldn't love the woman more…

Dawn suddenly felt very far away.

Presca pressed himself against the hard wall that was Gajeels chest, the dragonslayer lifting a lip, his fang glinting in the light seeping into the shadow they were hidden in.

With Vander captured, Gajeel was their only stealth, well, him and two of White Seas shadow mages, but Presca trusted Gajeel and wasn't too sure about either of the shadow mages holding him like Gajeel had to, one had been flirting with him for months, the other had openly asked him to share pleasure before he'd left on his last mission.

So...Gajeel, mated to Emzadi, he could handle. They skimmed through the Warqueens palace, mapping the place carefully and finally, found where their people were.

Gajeel recoiled seeing Beck and Vander, who were both in bad shape, Beck was laying unconscious in a pool of his own blood, with more seeping sluggishly from...dozens upon dozens upon dozens of lash marks all over the mans back, shoulders, arms, ass, legs...everywhere. Vander was on medical monitoring devices barely breathing with a weak pulse and two anxious doctors hovering around him.

Vanders condition lanced right through Presca. That was his best friend...and he looked pale, had bite marks on his chest neck and hips, his hair tangled and covering his eyes.

"The fuck...shit...good we didn't bring Cobra...he's gonna lose his shit…" Gajeel breathed. Presca glared, it took all his self control not to suck the life out of both of the doctors...but he knew...there were others...someone had done this to Vander...he narrowed his eyes and let his magic flow.

Slowly, a smile spread, a dark one…

"Gajeel, go that way...quick side job…" He urged and Gajeel narrowed his eyes but carried the energy mage where directed, slipping swiftly from shadow to shadow until they were in another wing of the palace.

He frowned as they came into a bedchamber where a slender woman was sleeping. Presca tore himself free from Gajeels shadows, lunging to the bed and clamping his hand over the womans forehead. She jerked, eyes flying wide but she couldn't move, looking up at the glowing steel colored eyes of the energy mage.

"You...you're the bitch that hurt my best friend...you used him...your fucking stink is still on him, your disgusting essence...it made you easy to find...whatever you took from him? You're about to lose…" He whispered and his magic flared and the woman convulsed silently, agony filling her eyes as Presca, in a way he normally reserved for extracting information from prisoners, drained her life force out of her letting it bleed into the floor, sheets, bed, everywhere it would quickly dissipate and when the last tiny spark of life was hanging by a thread he leaned close to her

"Everything you took...I have taken back, and now...you'll pay with your miserable life for what you did to my friend." He whispered and ripped the last shred of life from the woman, channeling it out the window to dissipate in the wind. He turned on his heel from the lifeless husk on the bed and returned to Gajeel, the Iron Slayer silently pulling him back into the shadows with him.

"Glad you're on our side Presca…" He said quietly as they returned to continue their task.

Presca growled "I'm not done...plenty more nasty pieces of filth to track down...Gajeel...I'm not leaving here until they're dead...every person who inflicted harm on our people...if they aren't killed during the rescue...I'm staying behind...to finish the job." He said darkly.

Gajeel smirked "I'll be right there with ya man…" He responded, smiling internally. He and Emzadi had already discussed this. She already had a hell of a reputation for destruction, Emzadi, like him, believed nothing should be left of this Warqueens existence and his beautiful mate had the firepower to make sure that happened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hestor stood watching the Stellans with hard cool eyes, his attire was the black and golds of the temple of Anubis, he stood before a large group of similarly clad smiths and celestial element mages of Stella ironically on the large deck of the Saberfox, a Boscan ship of peace that belonged to his mate and had long carried Farron on missions to prevent war and combat.

A ship of peace it was, but the Saberfox still had a host of strike ships 4 small deck cannons and a mid sized jupiter canon on her front bow. He looked up and his eyes softened seeing Farron there in the command deck, smiling at him. They were cloaked in the sky above the capital of Stella and Farron, who had suffered so much here...hadn't even blinked at coming back to rescue his family, to fight alongside Hestor when he had convinced Stella to send forces.

Flanking the Saberfox were 6 Stellan warships...and there was a wing of 25 Boscan Warships not far behind them, the Aisipal herself, flagship of the Boscan fleets, lead the Boscan wing. The soldiers? Mages of White Sea...thousands of them.

Below it had already begun and now Kittar stood by Hestor, the big Encan looking down at the tiny spot below that was the capital of Joya and a lip lifted baring long fangs. Hestor smiled, Kit was one of Sevens creations...a true Dire Panther stolen right from the edge of the Encan swamplands. Kept, tortured, altered, trained to be a supersoldier for Seven, Cida...the woman Cristoff had been dating, spending so much time with, had all but raised the big man and he meant to get his "sister" back.

His magic...displacer...Hestor meant to put to use...Kit could move the entire host of Stellan soldiers on the deck of the Saberfox at once and Hestor meant to use that, as soon as their spies below gave them the "where"...he would go down there, bring Farron with him, and they would end this, rescue their family and make Sydelle sorry she had ever touched any of them.

Lucy was nearby, looking over the soldiers, but mostly...looking down at Joya and Hestor walked to her, she had been...different, since her trial to hold Draco, and Hestor didn't bother speculating on that, Key Trials were unique tests for every mage that faced them, common themes, but always tailored to the mage. He'd read about Draco's past trials...knew the Father of Dragons had laid out terrible tests of personal strength of character before, and didn't doubt he had run Lucy through hell but he had no pity for her, every key on his own ring had been a trial, he had fought, suffered, nearly died in some cases, for each key he held and Lucy had now gone through only one trial and held a key ring that many Celestial Summoners could only dream about.

They had talked some, sparred, he had forced her to fight hard every time too, no mercy in him no matter how she had stood up for him or that she had been among those who wanted him saved. In part yes, because he really just wasn't an overly nice man, he'd never in his life denied that nor did he plan to, but mostly because catering to her, coddling her, did her no favors. She stood by his best friend, she was co-master of his guild, she damn well needed to be strong to be where she was. So with him...she would get no ass kissing, not ever.

The blonde looked up when he approached and frowned "You felt this when I took him from you...didn't you?" She asked quietly. The ripping away of Kaleb, the void on the other side of their bond...it was better, Kaleb could barely reach her now...but still, the pain through her whole being while they were planning and gathering their forces had been...horrible. Draco had told her...it was because Kaleb was her "One" and they were so close...and having that pulled away placed a terrible strain on her heart and soul...he'd also told her..

"Remember how Hestor fell? How he just spiralled out of control? Was near mad and had darkness chewing at him?" The dragon had prompted and Lucy had looked up through tear swollen eyes at him because….that was exactly how she had felt the first few days...until Kaleb had fought and gotten back just enough to reach for her...she had known that dark terrible pain. The difference was, in her case, she knew when she reached Kaleb...got him back, he would be hers and she his and they would be alright...Hestor hadn't had that, no...he'd had the absolute certainty he had lost Kaleb forever and...he'd had to be nice about it...because it wasn't some Joyan warqueen he was justified in fighting that had taken his "One" from him, it had been Lucy.

It had worked out, Farron had been there, and Hestor had loved Farron too...and the fates had blessed Hestor with that ability to choose and to turn to Farron who had loved him so much already...but first Hestor had endured this, with an incomplete set of Dark keys.

"I know I said it...but...I'm sorry I hurt you. I'll never apologize for loving Kaleb, but I am sorry that me loving him hurt you." She said and Hestor hummed, putting a hand on the rail of the ship.

"There was a time I would have thrown you over this rail and sang over your screams to your death...but," he looked over as Farron emerged from the command deck of the ship in his armor, honey colored hair shining in the sun, nodding to various mages he knew until those baby blue eyes met his and Hestor smiled, warmth filling his gaze. "But I know the love and devotion you enjoy myself now...I appreciate it...cherish it...and will work my whole life to prove to the man I love just how much I do love him and appreciate all he sacrificed for me." Hestor said quietly, smiling when Farron reached him and bent to kiss his temple.

Farron hummed by Hestors ear "I would do it all again...anything...for you." He said quietly and Hestor smiled and shook his head.

"You will never know pain or suffering for my benefit ever again...not if there is any way I can prevent it." Hestor said firmly and Lucy smiled at the couple before looking down at Joya again internally making her own promises of pain...feeling Kaleb so weakened and exhausted through the link...she would rain Hell down on Joya...no...she smiled...she was going to bring the Heavens down on them…


	40. Chapter 40 Take them back

A/N….Thank you, Nightmare Senshi for the use of Hestor. The prickly eternally committed to men and men only Stellan is her character, he left me long ago curled up in her lap and stayed there. Thank you too to all the reviewers and Pms everyone sends me every day. I love hearing from you, I love talking with you and a lot of you make me realize I just can't stop posting here, even working on novels and things for publication elsewhere I just need to keep writing Fairy Tail Fanfics because not only do I enjoy them, but a lot of other people do too and I've made so many friends and "met" so many people through this! But, Hestor and Lucy both are eager to get going and this is a big chapter so enjoy!

DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hestor stood, eyes narrowed as he completed his discussion with his aunt. Lady Hishiko of Stella...the Mother Seer and leader of Stella...and Hestor didn't give a damn what titles she held, he never had.

"No...I've told you a thousand times, NO, and while I am grateful of all the help with Farron you've given me in recent months, the support...NO, I've told you...I do NOT like women that way. If Farron and I decide to work with a surrogate...they will damn well collect my semen and insert it because I won't be touching her…" He snapped

He really wasn't sure why people thought him declaring himself firmly seated in preferring men for sex and romance was...a suggestion? It wasn't, he had always preferred men, their hard muscle, their sheer size...he wasn't technically short for a Stellan man at 5'10" but he damn well adored that Farron was 6'3" and he could fit himself perfectly under the man's chin when they embraced. He could even sit down and explain at length why he loved nice well developed pecs far far more than a woman's breasts and how a man's ass felt so much better in his hands than a woman's.

Did he know how to fuck a woman? Of course he did, he'd gone through Sudehpah lessons like every Boscan child, his induction partner though had been a BOY and for good reason...beyond just that it made several of the girls in his village furious…

He smiled at the memory, Farron, it had been Farron who had been his first, he looked fondly over toward the man even as Hishiko was hissing at him.

"Difficult...you've been difficult since you were small. You NEED to have children Hestor, your line is important to the future of your magic and you KNOW that. Direct physical intercourse is always better than insemination but if that is how you want it...fine...Farron's magic will assure the woman's DNA does not contribute once HE has sex with her, you will have to at least have some physical contact for the sake of the development of the children." Hishiko snapped

Hestor rolled his eyes at her on the com screen "I am aware of how reproduction works Aunt, and I will command the Shadows of Apep according to the plans laid out and see Shimako reclaims Zen and Lucy reclaims Kaleb...It's the right thing to do...having anything even related to romantic anything with a female though? STOP suggesting it!" He snapped and cut the com off drawing a breath.

Women had never done anything for him, nothing, no stir of interest, nothing attractive about them...not a single tiny thing and he had always been that way. Oh sure...he'd used sex a few times to get keys...or to get information so he could find them...but that was business, he could have enjoyed fucking his own hand more honestly, the amount of effort it took to envision a man while having sex with a woman in order to keep himself hard for the whole process was just...exhausting. Fortunately, only twice in all his life had he just had no way to talk the woman out of intercourse sex...gratefully, most were fine with oral or him using his hands, and he was very good at both methods too, only a few were insulted that when he was done they would look at his crotch and find him...NOT excited in the least. It was just who he was...who he had always been.

Farron came over to him, sensing through their bond he was a little...frustrated the man raised a questioning brow and Hestor waved his hand. "It doesn't matter…" He said leaning into his mate "Just...my Aunt being my Aunt."

"More mentions of concubines?" Farron asked quietly and Hestor made a strangling motion with his hands. "She doesn't get it...and I'm so tired of explaining it."

Farron wrapped his arms around the man and kissed his temple "We'll deal with it after this is all behind us...for now...focus."

Hestor smiled, looking down at Joya over the rail of the ship "Oh...I am...I will…" he said darkly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy nibbled her lip, her finger running up and down the smooth edge of Kaleb's lacrima tablet. She was wrapped in one of his shirts, using it as a jacket mostly because it smelled like him. She wasn't alone, the boys had commandeered Kaleb's favorite cloak and slept wrapped in it at night. They were on the deck with Emzadi watching over them, the tall Dragoness protected them like they were her own and both boys listened well to her, even Raiu who tended to be as willful as the storms he could call.

Maybe she should have left them safe at the guild, but they had begged and Arman had even said he'd taken his boys with him on many of his diplomatic missions from young ages, he felt they had learned and grown a great deal seeing the world with him, and...they were rescuing their family, their father, she couldn't deny them.

That, and Raiu could call storms, he and Xally were going to bombard the city with it as a cover for their invasion. 65 ships, an entire wing, over 2000 White Sea Mages 500 knights and 2000 Stellan soldiers were about to take the capital city of Joya. They had bombers, destroyers, gunships, pursuit and attack ships even 2-man high speed low altitude fighters ready.

Lucy was aboard the Aisipal now,, the Flagship of the Boscan fleet, she had left Hestor and Farron on Farron's ship, the Saberfox to run their part of the plan. She stood between Cobra and Arman not far from General Fashion. Soon, they would descend on the city, on the screens was the palace, their main target.

They had already infiltrated it, and Lucy listened as reports came in. Presca, Gajeel, and two other shadow mages were already inside the palace, mapping it, placing bombs, images from the body cameras on one of the shadow mages were haunting, and Lucy wasn't sure if she was glad or not this mage wasn't who found the slave training wing. Now they were waiting on The Stellan group to give a clear insert point.

Gajeel and Presca did, since Presca was tracking Vander that wasn't a surprise really.

"Found Kaleb…" Gajeel whispered into his com and Lucy's heart almost stopped.

"He's out, they have him chained down on some sort of table, the bands on his arms, ankles wrists and neck all have their own magic signatures but I can power them down…" Presca said softly.

"Magic cancelling everything...shit...we can't get into the room with him, too much magic suppression I won't be able to hold the shadows." Gajeel growled.

"Presca they have to have alarms, traps, some sort of protection for the rooms." Lucy said, fisting her hand around the shirt tail of Kaleb's shirt, the soft silk cool in her hand. She had to keep herself focused and her head clear, White Sea and her family, the very love of her life was depending on her.

"Got em, powered down, we're going to find the control room for these systems, disable it." He said.

"Already handling it." Aerin, a Shadow mage who had very much wanted to be Presca's partner for this, checked in.

"I'm in the room, guards have been dispatched and hidden, 3 minutes…" She said and as promised, in about 3 minutes, the systems silently powered down and Gajeel and Presca broke into Kaleb's chambers.

"Two trainers, two medical personnel and at least one...hah, two Alchemists in the staff area for these chambers, hell of a set up…" Gajeel observed.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Take them out of the equation." She said icily. Gajeel hesitated, Presca, used to Kaleb's orders and those of the council before that, did not. Gajeels eyes narrowed as he saw the people wilt and those sleeping simply stopped breathing as the others dropped to the floor.

"Threats eliminated, this room is clear." Presca said and Gajeel drew a breath

"Damn Bunny…" He breathed. He hadn't done work at this level...this cold...since Phantom Lord...though admittedly, never had what he'd done for Phantom Lord ever been for a cause so just. This was family, friends...people they loved, and these were not good people holding them.

"Gajeel, we don't have time for loose ends, anyone left will be a threat later…" Lucy said, voice firm even though inside she was trembling, reaching out for Kaleb's presence, praying to every power there was, to every star in the sky she would feel the silken caress that was the center of her strength.

Gajeel emerged from the shadows with Presca and once Presca powered down each, Gajeel bit off each band spitting the gems out but smiling and happily consuming the gold.

"Gold and Platinum blend...fucking tasty." He growled, Rubies clattering to the floor as he devoured the collar.

Presca rolled his eyes , carefully removing the IV lines in his Guildmasters arms and neck, finding gauze to bandage the spots with.

"He's released from all the devices and lines but Gods only know how many drugs are in his system, it looks like, according to the charts here, he was scheduled….ugh...to be bred to a Warqueen tomorrow named Espera….shit...it says here Zen is being bonded to Sydelle...during the dawn so he can be used to help control Kaleb for the breeding…" Presa said and Lucy's eyes flew wide, looking out over the mountains at the sun rising…

"That's why there's hardly anyone back here...FUCK, they're all helping their fucking Queen take Zen!" Gajeel snarled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

Purple and dark orbs in blacks greens and magenta swirled, the Dark spirits encircling the Archangel that was chained down to the floor on his knees, symbols of dark magic painted on his skin heavy black metal chains wound around his black wings pulsing as they sucked at the magic of them, keeping them weak, keeping the Archangel weak.

Sydelle, completely nude save the necklace around her neck, lifted a cup, holding it up toward the sky where the stars were losing ground to the light of the sun.

"Blood of the Morning Star, invigorate me." She called and drank, smiling as Kaleb's blood ran down her throat and sent power and heat shooting through her as Immaculate light was consumed by Sydelle's darkness.

"May the blood of your brother the Morning Star weaken you that my will may take you Evening Star." She said, taking her fingers and wiping blood over Zen's face, he jerked away from her with a snarl suppressing a gasp as he felt his brother's blood push at him. The light had been warped by its contact with Sydelle and it burned on his skin.

"I will make you all I need, Evening Star, the darkest Archangel that has ever existed, a Black angel of death." Sydelle breathed reverently.

"No….fuck you you twisted bitch…" Zen growled, his wings causing the heavy chains to thrash wildly but while even her spirits took a step back she held her ground.

Cassiopeia smiled though, standing by Andromeda. "Like Kayliss before you, so defiant, so...course and beastial..a thousand years to get here again, and this time...this time the Evening Star WILL be contained." she sneered.

Sydelle eyed her spirit, unsure what exactly she was talking about, but it didn't matter, all that mattered was completing the ritual...taking what was to be hers.

She snapped a hand forward, gripping his hair and wrenching his head back so hard he gasped and she poured blood into his mouth, a robed slave tried to come forward to help her queen clamp Zen's mouth shut and force him to swallow but the black wings moved, they may have been unable to move on the Celestial Wizard torturing him, but they had no restrictions where the unfortunate slave was concerned and with a startled grunt, the woman looked down, staring in wide eyed disbelief at the razor sharp long flight feather protruding from her chest dripping her blood on the floor.

Zen twisted, spitting the blood out as Sydelle sidestepped the woman's body when he snapped his wing and shook her free.

Looking down at the dead slave Sydelle drew a slow breath and smiled "Fresh blood of an innocent upon your wings...you are helping me…" She pointed out and Zen glared at her.

"There was nothing innocent about her intentions...just like there is nothing innocent about yours!" He snarled.

"I do NOT want you! You disgust me!" He roared "I will never serve you, I WILL kill you!, You will die in my hands for all you've done!"

Sydelle smiled at him, looking up as the sun took the sky and flooded the chamber with its light. Zen growled, he was NOT weaker, he just wasn't as strong as he was at night, this did NOT matter!

"Spirits of the black keys, spirits of the blood keys, spirits of the keys of war, give me this Archangel before me, aid me in binding him to my will and taking him as my bond." She smiled and Zen screamed as dark magic crashed over him, the spirits taking up chanting he couldn't hear over his own struggles. Sydelle took a mouthful of the blood in the cup, tossed the cup aside and straddled Zen, wrapping her arms around him and he writhed and gripping his face, sealing her lips over his and forcing his mouth open so the blood spilled from her into him.

_Shimako...Shima...I love only you...come to me...stop this woman from taking the heart and soul I want to give to you_…

There was a rumbling, the buildings seemed to shudder on their foundations and the spirits fell silent, Sydelle even pulling back from her brutal kiss, jerking her head around and smiling slowly as she beheld a somewhat small, slender woman with long silver hair and vivid steel blue eyes.

"Shima..." Zen rasped weakly trying to hold his head up but struggling, the tainted light was sickening him, weakening him, causing horrors to stir inside him, a war between his natural light and the darkness Sydelle was forcing into him was waging, but seeing Shimako helped, easing the agony he was in.

"Shh, save your strength." Simako said softly, her eyes warming on the Archangel before returning to Sydelle and turning cold again.

Sydelle smiled at her. "Shimako, priestess of Heset who has crafted the food of the Gods, wielded blades of bounty and harvest...I would prefer we find no fight here, I would make you great...my right hand. Never again would you serve crusty old priests and priestesses, never again would you bend to the will of Stella and all it's constricting antiquated ideals. You will become a warqueen here, keep this male at your side, in your bed, birth for yourself children of strength and beauty by him while you stand tall and free."

Shimako raised a brow at the woman's words, she knew the plan that had been set in motion. Xiao had called in Assassins from the Temple of Apep to deal with anything around the room and she merely had to play her part while things progressed. Hestor and Farron had helped cut the path to the temple, making it look like she had done little, though her massive weapon of choice was in requip, waiting and the dark outfit she wore hid the blood on it well. She pushed comfort and strength through her bond. Her lips quirked a bit, a bit of humor in her eyes,

"well...I don't know about standing that tall." She spared Zen a glance, sharp and aware amethyst eyes seeking hers, anxious and apologetic

Sydelle smiled, waving a hand "Height is less important physically than that of the spirit here, ferocity, courage, boldness, those are things we in Joya cherish. Qualities I believe you possess, Shimako. Say yes, hold him, let me simply take a bond with him that he can work with me toward the goals to glorify this country, and I will make you a Warqueen."

Shimako slowly took steps forward, keeping a soothing presence in the bond with Zen with each step, her eyes half lidded as she spoke softly, "why offer one such as myself such a thing? when my own country did little of the sort?" she tilted her head slightly, keeping her entire demeanor non-aggressive.

Sydelle eyed her, her reasons were not something she herself doubted at all, she was Joyan, and to her, power, strength, force of will, those were what tamed men.

"Your people do not see what I do." Sydelle said and slid a hand to Zen's chained arm, fingertips running over heavy muscle that went rigid at her touch and she smiled.

"The Dark Eagle, do you know much about what this man did before he left Pegrand?" She looked at Shimako, kept her eyes on the woman.

"Over 7000 kills...victories in the arena...man, beast, berserker, it did not matter, in his time there this male in often unequal combat, prevailed and ended over 7000 lives in his time in Pegrand. Not a man in that country did not desire him...time with him came at a premium of millions of jewel and always heavy risk yet people took those risks...I myself negotiated more than once trying to lay with him...to take a part of him for myself. To bring his offspring into this world. And all those years, drugs, beatings and torture and never could even the King himself touch this man safely...he could not be taken against his will." Sydelle smiled

"Still...even now...even against the deep compulsions placed within his being by his own magic, he resists, he fights...and you...Shimako...tamed him, wear his wings on your chest as a mark of your personal strength and brilliance. No...small..thing."

Shimako let out a low hum, "yes, he was forced to kill, forced to survive." she looked thoughtful, "through a ritual, I shared his life." she wouldn't reveal it was the mating that had done so, this woman didn't know, "it was a gift for mating." she stepped up next to the woman finally, knowing to not look around, knowing to not do anything but keep her attention on the two, though she did give a slightly disdainful look to the hand on Zen's arm. "there is more to your offer, more that you want, I would guess."

Sydelle smiled at her. "No doubt, eventually I would ask things of you as a Warqueen...right now what I need is his cooperation, his submission. Through him...I can control other Archangels, bring them down...I will take an Archangel as a mate myself, but not The Dark Eagle, I will leave him in your possession if you stand with Joya." she said, removing her hand from Zen's arm as a show of respect to the other woman's wishes. She herself was...possessive, of some of her favorites, she could understand Shimako, after whatever immense battle she had gone through to take this dark Archangel, would not want him handled overmuch by another.

"Such as?" Shimako blinked slowly, hand moving out to slowly curl a knuckle along Zen's cheek, pushing reassurance through the bond, eyes locked on the taller woman. She knew her actions were probably not taken as loving, but possessive and she would use that in her favor. she would use the 'detachedness' of Stellans to her advantage as well, giving a faint smile,

"I am stellan, without...discussing it all...I cannot agree, nor disagree, such is the way of my people."

Shadows moved, the doors were compromised silently, but the forces within the room were watching raptly, eyes on their Warqueen, the Archangel, the woman who could become the second of Warqueen Sydelle..discussions, negotiations for such great things held the attention of all present, and only Zen, struggling in a haze because of the drugs in his system, drugs he had fought his whole damned life, drugs mutated by Pegrand and made more concentrated when they had been given to him before...only Zen knew Shimako's touch brought comfort, that love was there, and it was a love he had fought for, that he would not surrender one single part of now that he had it…

Sydelle smiled "Assistance planning raids to capture males and strong valuable females to bring to Joya, to strengthen the blood here that has grown weak through poor management over the centuries. We were once the center of the Church of Celestial Light, we were where the Church that defeated the hordes of the Demon armies during the Holy War sat, the Grand Cardinal Aphayla is my own ancestor, she who once held Kayliss by his hair, who took Galasfriel to her bed and forced him to give her children, who had Jacamar beneath her boot healing her people and shielding the frames as Void Angels powered the grand weapons that led to the defeat of the Demons and sealing of the Dark Continent. I would reclaim the bloodlines lost and bring them here to flourish without the restrictions of conventional laws."

Cassiopeia smirked at those words, nodding faintly nearby.

"Stella is the current seat of Celestial Magics in Ishgar...to bring that and those sort of things, including resources, back to Joya," Shimako mused, "peace with those that you already struggle to get through their defenses with...is the choice of a great, powerful and wise leader." the small stellan kept the devious looking smile on her lips.

Sydelle nodded "I agree, and with your help, beginning with bonding this Archangel today, mating his brother...we can begin that."

Shimako brought her free hand up, looking thoughtful, slowly rubbing her thumb over her lower lip. There was a look of deep, deep contemplation in her eyes before there was a flare of magic and she was moving, her favored spell coming to her aid as she moved around Zen, the massive cleaver coming out, slamming into the chains to break them. "no one chains my angel."

Zen's wings lifted, his arms jerking in toward his chest, weakened and broken chains giving way so the big man could finally move, his Amethyst eyes suddenly turning gold as his magic started coming back and they met Shimako's and he smiled at her "Love you…" he said softly before turning toward the stunned Joyans.

Zen and Shimako worked together, they had trained together. Xiao adamant that they had to learn once they had gotten mated, refining what they'd learned while being bonded to being much more powerful once the mating hit, which the Joyans were not prepared for, nor were they prepared for the forces that had come to them out of nowhere.

Cassiopeia's dark glee could be heard. All it would take would be for Sydelle to utter the words, but it seemed the woman was watching the Evening star and his mate, watching as they fought lesser warqueens and that made the spirit wonder why.

Sydelle was no fool, The Evening star would weaken, but she simply wasn't sure how long it would take for the Stellan to wear down a bit and that was half what she wanted before challenging the woman. Shimako had already proven that she was cunning and Sydelle wanted no chances taken in her chance to formally duel the woman for the archangel. Defeat did not mean Death, no Defeat could mean many things, enough that all she had to do was knock the woman out, killing would be a waste.

It was all cut short though as she realized that her warriors that were up high with bows were being taken out and she snarled, "I Challenge you for The Evening Star, Shimako!"

Shimako's eyes narrowed as she let out a hiss, watching Zen arch and go down to his knees. Fury filled her eyes as she stood over him, watching Sydelle with a low hiss escaping her teeth. She knew she couldn't just deny the challenge and she leaned over, pressing a kiss against Zen's lips before stepping around him and holding out the massive weapon with one hand, "no one will chain my angel, I have said it once and I shall say it again!"

The stellan could feel the small tremble in her legs from using Meteor to augment her speed so much and she knew she had to…either end this quickly or force her body to stay steady. The WarQueen had years of experience over her and while she'd shared memories with Zen…there would be issues in her working with some of those…mostly her own mass.

For Sydelle it was another story, with this, she couldn't be stopped. She'd take the Evening star, perhaps knock the stellan out, have her conditioned, it might take a bit, but…the sharp mind would be worth it. Then she would use the Evening Star to mate the Morning Star and nothing would stand in her way, not even Hestor and his mate.

Shimako swung the giant cleaver down, taking a stance, unidentifiable as offensive or defensive, but somehow distinctly Stellan. Sydelle drew the sword from the sheath at her waist, taking her own. Shimako's guard was up, though she appeared completely relaxed in every way but the rage in her eyes. With a flare of her magic, she tested her legs further, pushing on the end of her cleaver as she entered Sydelle's space at an inhuman speed. The blade swung up, clanging against the blade of a longsword, shoving the Warqueen back from the momentum alone. Sydelle slid, her stance giving her a balance and grace, despite the pressure of the hit and the unexpected angle of coming from underneath.

Sydelle pushed her weight into the blade of the cleaver through the longsword, keeping the angle just right to prevent a slide in the direction of her body. The few seconds the blades stayed locked together seemed more like minutes before Sydelle twisted, flipping the sword between her hands, gaining the bottom position and shoving off the other blade.

Shimako stepped back, dropping her magic and going back on guard. Sydelle surveyed Shimako, looking for an opening, some weak point in the way the woman held herself. Her grip on the hilt of the longsword was stable, but not overly tight, ready to shift the weapon as needed, prepared for an attack from above or below. She wouldn't be making the mistake of leaving herself open, or underestimating the small woman, again.

Sydelle lunged forward, shifting her grip halfway through and slashing downward at what she saw as the only weak point in the other woman's stance, the space right behind the handle of the cleaver. Another clang of metal meeting metal and Sydelle shifted again, sliding the longsword up the blade of the cleaver, striking at the woman behind the handle.

Shimako twisted the cleaver handle in her hand, slashing the blade of the sword away. With a backhand swing, she cut over the sword, placing herself on the broad side of the blade, and slashed up again, just missing the Warqueen's seemingly dominant arm. Sydelle stepped back this time, putting space between them, swinging her sword as she went.

Shimako left her no time to recover, throwing the massive blade at Sydelle, aiming once again for her dominant arm. The heavy hunk of metal flew through the air, slashing Sydelle's upper arm, leaving the Warqueen bleeding from a disappointingly shallow cut. Her eyes flashed as Shimako produced another large knife.

Sydelle lunged, holding her sword steady in the wounded arm, seemingly unphased. Shimako moved to block the blow with the knife in her hand. Her block was successful, but left her open, Sydelle's uninjured arm moved in a flash, the heel of her hand connecting with Shimako's cheekbone and sending the smaller woman reeling back a few steps.

The women fought, trading blows and both bleeding from several small wounds. But the stamina of the Stellan woman was holding out, despite fighting the lesser Warqueens before Sydelle herself.

In what felt like a final burst of energy, Shimako picked up speed, using Meteor to get behind the Warqueen, kicking out, dropping Sydelle to her knees, placing a boning knife to her throat and applying enough pressure from the sharp edge to break the skin directly over the other woman's windpipe. ""Yield," Shimako hissed, using a sharpening steel to block the swing of Sydelle's sword over her shoulder, the swing a wild, last ditch attempt at throwing off the Heavenly Body mage. The boning knife moved a hair deeper into her neck. Sydelle felt a drop of her own blood slide down slowly to the hollow of her throat.

Sydelle hissed, mind working. By her own beliefs death before dishonor was major, but, her country had been a mass of warring factions before she had taken over and she knew, without a doubt, if she died it would fall back to that, she simply hadn't shored up things well enough for the country to remain unified without her yet. The question before her was, did she die for her honor or did she take a loss, risk disrespect among her underlings and hold her country together?

Glancing around the room she saw too many eyes still, too many who would tell of her loss to a smaller woman not of Joyan blood.

"I can not." She replied

"Kill them all," Hestor said from the door, knowing the assassins of Apep would follow the order as he stared directly at Sydelle.

"You...Back again, have another cousin to sell me?" Sydelle smiled faintly. She was coming to appreciate the sharp minds of the Stellans.

"No," Hestor said blandly, "but...Stella cannot order your death...nor kill you because of your magic."

Shimako ignored the bloodshed that erupted, "yield."

Sydelle hummed watching her people fall like flies and actually relieved when none were left, it was a loss, but...it freed her.

"I yield." She sighed and felt the magic shift, Zen jerking into motion, on his feet in an instant and looking around a moment then looking for Shimako.

Shimako brought the knife away from Sydelle's neck and then backed away from the woman slowly, moving towards Zen. She didn't take her eyes off Sydelle yet, but slowly, carefully retreated before she was eventually turning and moving to Zen, a small hand moving up to grab his neck and pull him down into a kiss and a murmured, "my angel, my love."

It was maybe a little over the top a statement but Zen moaned into that kiss, muscle tightening under small hands, he lifted the small woman into his arms so she could run those hands anywhere she wanted and he could kiss her as much as he felt he needed to in order to clean away the feel of Sydelle that still clung to him.

A lifetime fighting for freedom, to be able to say who could and could not touch him had made the man sharply defensive about that, the only touch he wanted, always wanted...was that of his mate, the little chef in his arms who was a cool breeze over the inferno like rage that always seemed to boil under the surface of his skin. He loved her, and for a man who had never believed love would ever be his...he was fiercely protective of what he'd finally found.

Hestor rolled his eyes, "everyone out…" He held out a hand, a swirl of two fires, one a bright golden flame and the other dark purple and having the stench of sulfur curled, slowly spiraling as Abraxis stood off to the side, eyes glowing.

Zen wrapped himself around Shimako, looking toward Hestor then glaring at Sydelle who was pulling a robe around herself and exchanging quiet but heated words with her spirits.

"It can not stand, this can NOT continue…" Cassiopeia hissed and Sydelle gave her a bland look

"Close...gate of the bitch." she snapped and Cassiopeia hissed and vanished, Andromeda and Perseus soon behind her but not before Sydelle drew a breath, eyes widening before gold swirled around her and they vanished too.

Zen narrowed his eyes "She needed to die…" he growled, Shimako's hand slid up his chest though and the anger drained right out of him, his expression turning warm on the small woman

"Let's get out of here…" Shimako said firmly and Zen nodded, heading for Hestor who stood at the door waiting for them.

"Drop the necklace," Hestor stared at Sydelle, "...use Cancer Minor, I know you have her key, get a new look, adopt a new name to all but those outside the circles you wish to form."

Within moments, the mixed fire raged through the room, burning bodies and hid whatever evidence of what had gone on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy was running now, Cobra to her right, Emzadi to her left. When they had come to the palace doors, as the invasion of the capital had begun, the gigantic 20 foot gates had slammed shut, shimmering runes lighting up into the sky and out of sight and for a moment Lucy was thinking of ways to get in until Emzadi braced her feet and the temperature around the woman went from warm to unbearable, a magic circle forming on the massive gates a second before they melted into a puddle of molten metal on the ground.

Lucy, in her Draco stardress, glittering dark blue armor hugging her body, narrowed her eyes and uttered a spell as guards poured out toward their strike force.

It was a hybrid spell, a combination of her own celestial and Kaleb's light magic, but it worked. The guards staggered back, blinded and burned and Cobra flooded them with poison, leaving them writhing and groaning on the ground as they all ran by, up the stairs and into the palace.

They knew where they were going, cutting through the grand foyer straight out into the massive central garden and Lucy leaped into the air, eyes flaring, hads opening as a Dragon nearly the size of the palace suddenly materialized beneath her, spreading his wings and slamming them down, laying waste to several levels of the front of the palace right before he drew a breath and set an entire wing ablaze.

"Make a mess and a lot of noise big guy!" Lucy called, sliding down the dragon's shoulder and hitting the ground running with her team.

Bickslow cackled as he dodged some rubble, the ground shaking beneath their feet as the massive dragon continued his rampage and guards everywhere were rushing around trying to figure out what the hell to do since spells, arrows, swords, lances...all bounced off the glossy glittering scales harmlessly.

They were met by Gajeel and Presca, who fell in with them as they pelted up the stairs to the upper levels at the back of the palace. Lucy's whip streaked forward as they reached their target wing and a trainer came rushing forward. The whip snaked around the woman's neck and with a flick of her wrist, Lucy wrenched the woman off her feet, breaking her neck as she was flung aside.

"Cobra! Vander is this way!" Presca called and Erik skid to a halt, rushing after the energy mage as Gajeel pointed to a door "Kaleb's in there Bunny, Emi and I will get Laxus and Beck," he said.

"We'll get Cristoff, he will be badly needed I think!" Freed called, he and Bickslow breaking off as well.

Lucy kicked open the door and slid to a stop, hands on her keys, eyes narrowing.

Before her stood what could only have been one of the Warqueens…

"You won't take what's mine girl." The woman hissed and Lucy narrowed her eyes, she could feel him, feel Kaleb's magic, he lay motionless on the table behind the Warqueen, but he was THERE, breathing, alive, close enough to touch and sense, she could even catch that faint scent of apples and spice, her fingers itching to bury themselves in silken platinum hair.

"I don't need to take what was never yours to begin with...get out of my way, run...maybe you'll escape if you do, but if you stay...you're going to die." Lucy replied.

Loke appeared a little behind her to her right. "Warqueen Espera, this is the one Princess, set up to…" Loke's lip curled in disgust and Espera smirked.

"I will be breeding with him, using his body so I may bear a strong beautiful daughter to carry forth my line and ambitions." Espera said.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Like Hell you will."

Her whip snaked out and a short sword formed in her other hand as she channelled Draco, letting the ancient Dragon help guide her movements as the Warqueen charged her.

It took Espera time to get past the whip, but she'd fought hundreds of battles, and had stamina to burn, the busty thing in front of her wouldn't last. She was whirling about to bring her mace in and up to hit the blonde when it rang out, colliding with a completely unforgiving longsword. Eyes widening she followed the sword to a shimmering suit of white and gold armor and glowing lavender eyes.

Her opponent was stunned, which was a good thing...because so was Lucy. Kaleb was, from what she could feel through their bond...unconscious, yet when her alarm had hit a peak when she realized Espera was going to land a blow on her, she'd cried out for her spirits and Kaleb had suddenly been there, in his full armor, long sword halting the Warqueens mace then swatting it aside.

Narrowing her eyes, Lucy took a step forward, Kaleb mirroring her, poised to protect her.

"Like one of us, Princess…" Loke told her and Lucy narrowed her eyes then smiled looking at her husband as realization dawned and she let her magic flow into him.

He wasn't fully present, still heavily sedated, but she saw the glowing eyes falter, start to register, saw him stand a little straighter and then the Draco stardress melted away "Morning Star...I am your mate...fight for me…" she whispered, and Kaleb surged forward.

Espera didn't stand a chance….lasted only three parries before Kaleb's assault, his long sword combined with gleaming white wings, knocked her back into the wall behind her, her halberd embedding in the wall as Lucy stepped forward, putting a hand on her Archangels arm, he stepped back, let her pass and Lucy glared into the woman's eyes.

"You...will never touch him again." she said

She just nodded her head and Kaleb's sword shot past her, she could feel the wind from it as it plunged into the woman's chest and impaled her to the wall. When Kaleb pulled the sword back the woman fell dead to the floor.

Lucy stared down at her knowing she was dead but she felt no remorse, like Vander had said once...some people really just needed to be dead.

The threat gone, she turned and almost shrieked in alarm as Kaleb's armor vanished and he collapsed, still unconscious, to the hard stone floor.

She rushed to him with a whimper, she was supposed to be saving him not causing him more harm!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cobra wasn't wasting time with doors, he sensed Vander, though instinctively he knew his mate wasn't conscious, was barely holding on to life at all, he knew where he was and his dripping claws melted and shattered the lock and the door flew off its hinges when he kicked it in, unfortunate for the trainer trying to hold it closed, she didn't survive the process.

The other trainer tried to lunge in, magic cancelling devices in her hands but Cobra blew a poisonous vapor in her face, satisfied watching her drop everything and claw at her face trying to scream but only managing loud gurgling noises as her flesh melted.

He stalked toward the remaining people and when one threw a vial of something that shattered in his hand and he felt the contents tingle on his scales he smirked, snaking his tongue out and licking the substance from his skin as the remaining three women's eyes grew huge in horror.

He moaned, the tingling had clued him in, it was one hell of a toxic concoction but to him….delicious.

"You've had my mate here for two weeks and you think this shits gonna work on me? Or were you just tossing me a peace offering so I won't make you suffer before I kill you? If so...this is a nice start…" He smirked.

"P...Poison...Slayer" One of the women stammered and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, so you alchemists are kinda like Candy shops to me….now be good little candy makers, try to run." He growled low and the women made the colossal mistake of trying to run to where Vander was chained to a table, likely planning to try to use him as a bargaining chip. They STILL had him in magic cancelling cuffs, still had him bound, he was on fucking life support devices and they still had him chained….

Cobra was faster, reaching his mate in a split second, poisoned claws tearing away the cuffs that melted, hissing and bubbling into puddles on the floor where they started eating through the stone. He crouched, standing on the table over his mate, claws out dripping caustic poison, little rivulets of venom dripping from his fangs over his lips.

He drew a deep breath, blowing toxins at the women who screamed, each collapsing to the floor clawing at themselves in agony. Cobra watched them for a moment, making sure none would thrash their way near his mate and that the devices keeping Vander breathing weren't affected before he hopped down and stretched his senses out, listening and somewhat relieved when he found Cristoff and Freed was watching Bickslow turn the trainers on the alchemists in Cristoffs chambers, Freed rushing to destroy the barrier keeping Cristoff captive.

He jumped down, bending over Vander, eyes narrowing seeing his vibrant normally smiling mate looking so pale...stinking of chemicals and the women still groaning and gurgling in agony.

Cobra could smell Cristoff, but the smell of unclaimed mates..that was further away. He didn't think on it too much as he bent and delicately bit into his mate's wrist once he'd removed the cuff from it and cleared the others away, taking in the toxins, what vile substances they had pumped into him.

His lacrima warmed inside him and it took minutes he hated every second of but reversal agents flooded his system and pumped then through his fangs into Vanders blood before filling his lungs with more and sealing his lips over Vanders mouth and gently pushing them into his lungs.

Once he felt those going to work he kissed Vanders too cold lips once more, choking back angry worried tears and rushing from the room as he heard Cristoff stirring in the next one once Freed and Bickslow had removed all of the magic cancelling devices from the big slayer and his magic had flooded his system purifying and healing him.

As he came into the room he found Bickslow shouldering one of Cristoffs arms, Freed under the other, the two men already helping Cristoff stagger toward the door, he could smell the shifter, but only vaguely, but all four of them determined to get Cristoff to Vander before he started helping anyone else.

"It's ok man...help us get him to Van…" Bix said with a grunt, Cristoff was not a small guy.

Cobra took Freed's position,and they got Cristoff into Vanders chambers, the Lunar slayer straightening and shrugging off their help by the time they reached his brother.

"Knew he'd be bad...I fucking heard these damn devices going...they were using him to perfect drugs to use on me…" Cristoff growled, hands lighting up,

"Just...please…" Cobra said raggedly, it was wrecking him, the last two weeks had been a nightmare for him, like the explosion at the baths but worse because he knew, he knew his mate was suffering, fighting to stay alive and this time, he wasn't there, wasn't able to help, to hold him, to soothe or comfort or protect him.

Inside him his dragon had seethed, writhed in misery at how they were failing their mate, and now, seeing him, bruised, battered, tubes sticking out of him, he hadn't removed any, afraid he might do damage and there were several. Lines run into his inner thigh, his arm, his neck, tubes down his nose.

Cristoff though was removing them, wincing as he pulled the long thick needle from Vanders groin and the other from his thigh, following one hand with one that glowed with his magic, bruising, sickly yellow purple and green patches were vanishing into smooth tanned skin again as he worked.

He didn't say anything but Cobra heard his soul cry, heard it catalog the long list of damages done to internal organs in Vanders body by what the Joyans had done to him. The only part of the process that kept Cobra from falling apart was how Cristoffs soul cataloged the damage then checked off how his magic reversed it.

For everything he found, Cristoff found a way to heal it, cleanse it, take the damage away. It took a long time, and the floor beneath their feet shuddered again and again, they heard fighting, shouting, a lot of it, and finally, Freed laid down protection runes murmuring he and Bickslow were going to go help the others before they rushed from the room.

Cobra didn't move, hovering beside the Lunar Slayer, he would remember this, would make it up to Cris; Cristoff was standing there naked, still had medical markers on him Cristoff, as much as his own dragon was after him to find his mate, was healing Vander first because Vander was more critically hurt, and the Encan would understand.

Cobra knew it, but he was just too selfish, too in need of seeing his own mate out of danger, to stop Cristoff and insist he find Cida.

Cristoff took a wobbly step back and sighed, pulling the tubes from Vanders nose and running his hand over his brother's forehead.

"He's healed, I repaired everything, he may be out for a few days though, his body has to finish what my magic did and adjust to all the repairs done but...he's safe, or will be when you get him out of here. I assume there's a meet up point?" he asked and Cobra nodded, eagerly gathering his mate into his arms.

"Yeah, Dragon the size of a city block outside, teleport mages will be underneath him, we run under and they get us up to the Aisipal, it's the command center for the whole attack." Cobra replied and Cristoff nodded.

"Get Van to safety Cobra,I need to go check the others, I know Beck is bad, Kaleb told me a day or two ago..and I need to find...Cida..." Cristoff trailed off, uncertain of times, days, it was all a hazy blurry mess in his head. He'd known only his mate to be was suffering and Kaleb's voice in his head provided the only comfort, the only hope he had. As long as his older brother was talking, getting through to him, he'd known something was being done, that they were getting out of this, that there was hope. Kaleb never gave up, always came through, and Cristoff trusted that, trusted his own life and the life of Cida to his brother, and to Lucy, because Kaleb had fallen in love with the woman, she was his kin,and anyone who could be so much to so many he believed in.

The big slayer turned from the room, the smell of death from Cobras poisons was nauseating anyway, even if somewhat satisfying.

He emerged into the hallway and jerked back as arrows flew by, narrowly avoiding walking right into a volley of them meant for their friends who were advancing down the hall. He looked back around the corner drawing a breath and calling his requip magic up, so his armor could take its place on him.

He was just catching up with the others when Emzadi emerged from the suite Laxus had been in a little ahead of Bix, Gajeel and Freed. She snarled, arrows bursting into fiery ash before they reached her and she held a hand out, the walls ceiling and floor suddenly churning with magic circles all around the wide eyed soldiers that didn't have time to even think to retreat before the windows along the wall melted away in a flash as sunlight roared into the space, nicely contained in Emzadi's controlled area and flashing to a point they all had to look away or be blinded.

When the light was gone, so were the soldiers, no trace, not even ash left behind. Emzadi strode down the hall "I'll clear the rest, get Cris to Beck." She called over her shoulder. Gajeel licked his lips, smiling and jogging a few long strides to catch up to his mate, sliding a hand over the swell of her rear and giving the cheek a light smack.

"Fucking sexy watching you fight…" He said quietly and Emzadi glanced at him with a faint smile of her own.

"I wouldn't mind watching you…" She purred and he growled, eyes already seeking an opponent…

Cristoff passed Laxus, going to the cell of the slayers chamber as Freed and Bickslow rushed to their friend and hurrying to Beck. The big Beast Master was laying face down in the cell barely breathing, blood had dried on the floor all around him and the damage done to his large frame was the worst Cristoff had ever seen.

Cristoff drew a breath, knowing better than to say anything, Laxus would be regaining his wits once Freed and Bickslow had removed the magic cancelling and control devices from him and gotten him out of the chains. He'd hear any sounds Cristoff made, so staying silent would keep the Lightning mage from feeling worse than he already did.

They hadn't drugged him as heavily as the others, unable to ever fully restrain his magic enough to start testing unless he was fully unconscious, and even then static snaps would still hit them enough the scientists Emzadi had...eliminated, couldn't risk putting the wrong drugs into him so they had been waiting for something to get worked out with the Lunar Slayer before progressing.

The big man came staggering to the door as soon as he was able but Cristoff had positioned himself to block most of the view, Laxus had already been forced to watch the beating that had done this, he didn't need more horrific images to torture himself with.

Magic flaring he laced light into what he did to keep the Lightning slayer from seeing, but still smelled the tears the big man couldn't stop.

His denial, his refusal to accept his mate was a man, his fear of what he would have to tell his grandfather, all of it had kept him from completing things with Beck and Beck, being the patient long suffering man he was, hadn't pushed him, had quietly endured the deep cravings the dragon magic created in him and somehow kept control of himself to give Laxus time to work things out.

That was why Beck had been so well primed for abuse, why he'd been easy to use, Laxus had watched the endless stream of women sent to collect "rewards" via time with his mate and Beck had been unable to resist any of them, his body was desperate for release, for the union with his mate, and painfully easy to get going, no drugs needed with dragon lust coursing through the poor man.

All because he was a partially claimed mate instead of fully mated. Laxus knew it was on him that Beck had suffered like he had, Cristoff was still wishing Bickslow had left at least one of his "trainers" alive for him to kill himself for what Beck had been through and to find out where Cida was; he wanted a piece of Sydelle wherever she was too, but right now, seeing his friends and family were all safe was more important.

"Knock it off Sparkplug, you're not the only one who couldn't protect their mate." Cobra's voice came and Cristoff narrowed his eyes but kept his focus on what he was doing, there was far too much damage to Becks back and legs for him to remind the Poison slayer he'd told him to get Vander the fuck out of here.

"Yeah I KNOW Moony, but there's a lot of fighting going on everywhere and I can't safely get Van past it so I figured I'd stick with you guys. I'm NOT putting him at any risk I can avoid no matter how much I want to fucking destroy this whole damned country." Cobra added and Cristoff rolled his eyes.

A while later, Emzadi and Gajeel returned to report they had cleared the way to the gardens and Draco. Cristoff was helping Beck to his feet and Laxus went and grabbed a red silk slave wrap for Beck, getting on his knees to help his shaky exhausted mate into it.

Cristoff moved past the pair, now ready to hunt down his own potential mate, as soon as everyone got to safety.

Laxus had his jaw set, carefully fixing the wrap around Becks hips, telling his inner dragon to fuck off as it raged about how their mate was up and moving and needed to be claimed now.

"This was my fault...I...I've known since I shook your fucking hand when I met you that you were my mate…" Laxus growled quietly and Beck held his shoulders to stay on his feet, bi-colored eyes locked on the slayer before him. He'd known too, he'd felt the jolt when the dragon inside Laxus had recognized their compatibility and chosen him, he'd heard it, he could hear the minds of beasts,it was part of his magic, and there was no greater beast than a dragon.

So he had heard Laxus' dragon calling out that he was the Lightning Slayers mate, and had felt the call maybe harder and more than most mates would, but Beck was a double S class mage and part of the Masters elite team, control was something he'd developed to an art and he could see Laxus struggling, not wanting to make it harder for him Beck had fought his own powerful needs and moved at Laxus' pace.

They had been in the process, on board the ship, of having sex for the first time when they had been taken, Laxus' bite still bleeding on Becks neck when they had clamped the collar on him.

He wasn't upset with Laxus at all, he'd endure anything to be with him, he'd spent his life on the sidelines, close to men like Kaleb, Crsitoff, Farron, and Laxus, but while he'd had a deeply satisfying tryst with Kaleb a couple of years ago, nothing had come of it though he'd badly wanted it to. He'd been attracted to Laxus immediately, and been beyond thrilled the attraction had been mutual.

He met Laxus' apologetic gaze and shook his head, sinking down into his mates arms with a sigh, finally, finally Laxus was embracing this…

"Doesn't matter, it's done, past, I fully expect to have those fangs in me soon though...I admit...I am tired of waiting…" He said smiling and Laxus chuckled bitterly, pressing a kiss to Becks shoulder. "You'll have more than my fangs inside you as soon as you're well again…" The lightning slayer growled and Beck smiled angling his head so his lips were near his mate's ear.

"Promise me…" He breathed and Laxus rumbled another growl, arms tightening around him.

"I swear it...my mate…" He growled and Beck nodded, letting Laxus help him to his feet.

Cobra snapped his head up narrowing his eyes "Tink….guys…" He growled and adjusting Vander in his arms he nodded back the way they had come. Emzadi and Gajeel both growled, racing out the door of the chamber, the others close behind them, or as close as they could bearing recently healed injured friends and family.

Ahead the wall burst open, a woman in dark armor crashing part way into the opposite wall and a moment later Lucy surged through and they all stopped, staring in amazement as the Celestial mage rammed a gleaming sword into the woman's chest, propping a boot against her chest so she could rip the sword back out when the woman slumped over dead.

Lucy turned looking back up the hall toward them light building in her hand then fading, eyes widening as she recognized them. Tears filled her eyes "Cristoff! Kaleb is in here please help!" She called and Cristoff rushed forward with only a bit of hesitation, eyes having focused down the hall for a fraction of a second, and was followed by the others. Lucy had been trying to get Kaleb's large frame propped up when other soldiers had come into the chamber, she'd been forced to fight and, she'd unwillingly called Kaleb back to his feet.

She had dismissed it, calling Loke, and had dispatched the soldiers, but then this mage had shown up and while Lucy was finishing the soldiers she'd tried to drag Kaleb away. Lucy had attacked her and learned her magic just gravitated instantly toward using Kaleb now, pulling power from him even as he laid unconscious on the ground and all the training they had done seemed to have been for nothing with her so desperate to get him to safety and unable to stop thinking about him enough to focus on her other spirits because damn it he was in danger and helpless right then and she needed him and to protect him and instead she just kept calling him to fight at her subconscious bidding.

It was too easy….easier than calling any of her spirits, and they hadn't worked on her actually preventing using it, that possibility had never come up. So when she got emotional, infuriated, her power surged, she instantly started pulling power from Kaleb, directing his body in combat. Under normal circumstances, that would be perfectly fine, ideal even, but with Kaleb still unconscious and weakened by two long weeks of steady torture, her doing this was putting him in harm's way.

Still, she'd just taken down this mage….but at a cost...the woman had put a blade to Kaleb's throat when Lucy started toward her.

"He matters to you? He belongs to my Queen, only her prefered slaves wear these wraps...you will not steal from my Queen, if he matters to you, back down, or I shall sacrifice him rather than see him fall into enemy hands!" The woman had declared and Lucy had managed to get a spell off knocking her back but her blade had wildly slashed right down over Kaleb's bare chest and left a deep long cut.

He'd fallen to the ground and Lucy had been unable to do anything but fight the woman, finally losing all of her patience when the woman started deliberately directing attacks at Kaleb's bleeding body to distract Lucy. Gemini had then been called and three Lucy's in Draco's Stardress had finally overpowered the woman and Lucy had kicked her clean through the wall and finished her.

The sight of Cristoff sent relief flooding through her, she trusted the big slayer, knew how strong his healing was.

She rushed into the room, Stardress fading away again and pulled her bleeding mate from the floor to rest his head in her lap as Cristoff dropped down beside his brother, hands lighting up with magic.

"Fuck his magic is way the hell low…" He commented and Lucy flushed, grimacing.

"Well don't just sit there Princess, channel magic into him, only you can, Cristoff can only heal the physical…" Loke suddenly said, appearing behind her and Lucy nodded, placing her hands on Kaleb's shoulders.

"Just like meditating, call you magic and push it through your hands only instead of making balls of it, push it into Kaleb's body." Loke instructed.

Cristoff healed Kaleb's body while Lucy replenished his magic. When he sat back he drew a breath.

"I'll need to carry him…" Cristoff observed, though he himself was low on magic and still shaky from the drugs his system was still fighting. "Pfft, fuck off Cris, Kaleb's no bigger than Laxus and the babies have carried Laxus plenty of times, right babies?" He eyed his little totems and the dolls rushed forward.

"Carry big brother!" They all called and Cristoff and Bickslow positioned Kaleb's large frame on the totems and the group resumed their trek back toward the gardens.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco froze for a fraction of a second, he knew there had been unclaimed slayer mates in the group that had been taken, but he had not expected to smell only one. The smell on the wind made him wary, even mated as he was, it let him know that things could go very badly. One was bad, two was almost three times as worse, but...the fact that one of them was moving around? That was much, much worse. Metal curled up from one of the towers on the palace...and then the form changed, shifting until it looked almost like a jupiter cannon...and started glowing, a loud whine filling the air.

He couldn't leave his spot, no matter how he wanted to and there was worry in him as a loud boom sounded and he expected fire...but what came was a massive net, slamming through the air to take out any of the flying combatants.

What happened next had the dragon blinking, because shots were being fired at him, from different places, each one slamming into scales at different places along his body, almost as if they were searching for a soft spot.

This went on, even as mages came out, ready for extraction and the dragon continued to try and figure out WHERE they were coming from. The smell of an unclaimed mate got stronger and he turned his head, seeing a glowing control collar and glowing green eyes as a door slammed open, metal screeching as it was half separated from the door.

The Encan looked...at best, half aware, at worst...mostly crazed and unaware of her actions and Draco saw why he couldn't pinpoint where the bullets had been coming from. Hunks of metal floated around the woman, glowing and then small pieces pulling away, shooting out, uncaring in the least bit. This...this was the worst part about an unclaimed mate, they were easy to be manipulated and Draco was sure the glowing collar was to blame.

The father of dragons relaxed a little as he felt the approach of his son, glittering silver eyes finding the Lunar slayer as the big man came out into the courtyard and he redirected his attention to the Joyans letting Cristoff handle his unclaimed mate.

Cristoff's eyes found her immediately, the petite Encan woman who had showed up thin and looking for all the world like she had no faith in everyone's claims that she could recover, that she wasn't a monster, that she could have a life and happiness again without King Nuryev right there to rein in her animal side.

Cida had proven herself bold, sassy, with a large amount of humor and mischief in her and Beck and Cristoff had been made her "sponsors" with the guild to help her settle in. Beck because he could handle Cida's beast side, Cris because the medical aspects of Cida's issues needed to be watched and, as a Dragonslayer, he knew about having a beast within you.

He'd been doing pretty well, all things considered. Being rejected by the first real prospective mate he'd found in his life had nearly killed him, and he'd been unhappy though he'd hidden it well. He'd watched Cana find love with someone else and had been unable to do anything but watch and let it happen, his dragon had withdrawn from her...she couldn't be his mate after she'd rejected him, and the fact he loved her, she loved him...didn't matter.

So he'd stepped back, watched her click so well with Rowan, the green mage had been his friend for years, and Cris knew the man would be good to Cana, working on the side as a professional Dom when he wasn't taking care of the guilds gardens also meant Rowan had no issues keeping up with Cana's libido, her physical needs...and he'd even been able to address and start helping her with her confidence problems.

Cristoff had just watched. Fighting despair over his own situation, wondering if that had been his only chance and if he'd find another prospective mate again. His dragon had been withdrawn, but one night, Cida's tiger side had risen, taken hold of her, and he'd taken the role of "Prey" at Beck's urging, playing a game of cat and dragon luring Cida from the city and out into the forest so she could ride out the issue safely without harming anyone.

It had triggered something primal in him, and when the woman had tackled him, when they had wrestled for dominance and control, he'd felt it...his dragon reaching for her. It had been a wild couple of nights in the forest outside the city, and they had come back bruised, dirty, Cris sporting slow healing claw marks because of a toxin Cida's clawbeds produced, an engineered trait of the cat shifters in the Sevenese armies.

They had been together since, and Cristoff had been waiting for Cida to settle in, for the reserved doubt to leave those peridot eyes before he told her, before he got on his knees and asked her to be his mate. He'd thought he could contain it all until she was ready, had been grateful though when she'd taken to sleeping in his home...sharing his bed. Even if only so she could wrap around him and cuddle at night, she didn't seem to like sleeping alone at all, and Cris was well used to being slept on, having grown up with siblings that had needed the aura of peace and safety he radiated.

He shouldn't have waited so long though, knew that now too well as he winced under Draco's sharp look, knew he'd hear about this from his mother...but right now, he had to help Cida. The drugs had cleared his system, because they had Cida the Joyans hadn't needed to drug him too heavily to get what they wanted out of him. Magic cuffs gone, his magic was at full strength again and he requipped into dark training leathers that already bore some claw marks from many spars and tousles with the Encan woman.

He felt those eyes lock onto him as he approached her and smiled faintly, heavy gloves covering his hands even as his claws lengthened through the fingertips of them. He growled low and saw her shift her weight, suddenly still, ears back, tail lashing above him. His eyes were on the collar...that had to come off. He had the strength, would be able to break the clasps, but it would take both hands and unless he did this right...got the right angle, she'd have claws and teeth into him through his leathers and fast while he did it.

In an instant he vanished and Cida growled, going still, ears swiveling but it didn't help, the big slayer appeared on top of her, both hands grabbing the control collar and she snarled, thrashing, slashing at him with her claws and trying to twist in his grasp to get her teeth into him she lunged and those long fangs sank into the man's hip hitting bone and Cris growled, pulling harder until the metal of the collar groaned and gave, clasps snapping and the glowing collar sparked and smoked as he threw it to the side reaching to try and pry Cida off of him.

Though half crazed, the shifter, once the collar was gone...stopped biting, struggling only a bit as she was pulled away, letting out a desperate whine through half parted lips.

"Cida…" Cris smiled at her, managing not to wince as he shifted his weight, the bite was deep and she'd grazed bone with those teeth but his magic was already flooding the spot and it would be gone in minutes.

Peridot eyes lifted to his and the soft ears atop her head flattened but Cristoff pulled her up, getting his arms around her and looked up, feeling where his brothers had gone and his magic flared as he teleported himself and Cida up to the Aisipal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Lucy, the mages beneath me are all now on their ships, the palace is ruined, the Warqueen is gone, I suggest you all get moving." Draco said and vanished and Lucy drew breath, realizing...her huge magic drain...had been maintaining a massive dragon through all of this...no wonder she'd drawn on Kaleb so much.

They all regrouped and Kittar was there, the big Encan got his eyes on the Aisipal and in an instant, they were all safely aboard, Arman rushing out onto the deck with several crewmen to help get everyone safely below decks as the Aisipal set up for a fresh bombing run.

"White Sea...take the palace Master Kaleb and the others have been recovered...do your worst." Lucy called to her guild through the com in her hand. She could not call them like Kaleb did, but they still heard her, and news that their Master was recovered renewed their energy and lifted the worry for him and their other members from their shoulders, freeing them to let loose.

Emzadi smiled at Gajeel as they left Lucy's quarters, Kaleb settled on the bed, Cristoff had already left his side, returning to Vander with Xally, a silent Cida staying close to the big slayer and Cris not once letting a moment go by that he didn't have some sort of physical contact with her..

"Wanna go do our worst?" Emi asked with a smirk. Gajeel caught her shoulder and spun her, slamming her against the wall and loving the snarl he got as he pressed against her, lips slanting over hers, fingers digging into her hips and pulling her hard against him.

Her response was to hook a leg over his hip and bury her fingers in his hair kissing him back with equal ferocity drawing a growl from him. Focusing on each other, instead of the smell of two unclaimed mates...which she would make SURE got taken care of as soon as possible.

"I love it when you talk dirty." He breathed against her mouth and Emzadi smiled, orange eyes dancing with humor and malice.

"Let's storm a castle sexy, the one with the most Joyans down gets to be on top tonight." She purred and Gajeel grinned narrowing his ruby eyes on her.

"Yer gonna spend the night either on your back or on your knees Emi." He warned.

"Mmm, I think not….I'll start having you make me what I need to restrain you…" She purred back and leaned in for another long kiss before wriggling free and whirling away from him, running up the stairs back to the top deck laughing.

Gajeel ran after her grinning, shaking his head in wonder at just how perfect his mate was for him, there was still a city to bring to its knees…


	41. Chapter 41 Alive and well

A/N Shout out to all the reviewers who take the time to leave their opinions and observations, I appreciate them a lot and getting them brings me to the computer to work more. All the PMs from those who don't want to leave public comments due to language barriers or other reasons. To Nightmare Senshi, MsPuppetx, Darlingnikki, thank you for being there to help me review chapters and face the collossal task this rewrite has been. Let's get to the good stuff...M rated for a reason folks.

DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy drew a slow breath, Arman had gone to get the boys, they and Bickslow would sit with Kaleb while she returned to the control deck and resumed her duties directing her mages through the final stages of the take over of Joyas capital.

She ran her fingers through Kaleb's hair, frowning slightly, his hair was a mess, he had always kept it so well she was used to getting her fingers into it and it feeling like silk. The Aisipal was a flagship, a flying city, equipped to keep up to 1600 people comfortable for long missions, there were communal baths on every level of sleep quarters. When he woke she would stop whatever she was doing and help him bathe. That thought brought a faint smile to her face.

She wanted to hold him, to be held, to feel those powerful arms tighten around her, to look into lavender grey eyes and see them full of life. When she had called him with magic his eyes had glowed but only with magic...Kaleb himself had not been there, though his skills and power certainly were. It had shown her how mages centuries ago were able to suicide their Archangels so easily. When Loke had talked about it she couldn't imagine someone being able to make a powerful mage kill themselves in battle, but she'd witnessed the level of control she could have with Kaleb and….she didn't like it.

She meant to have a long talk with the Spirit King when this was over, changes had to be made to this magic because when she and Kaleb did have children, they would be born with it and she didn't like the idea of her children being born to essentially be slaves to their magic.

Leaning down she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, while disappointed there was no response, at least the lips beneath hers were warm, the breathing regular, the hard muscle under her hands warm. Xally had made sure he was hydrated, and agreed with Cristoff that now it was just a matter of Kaleb recovering from magic deprivation and depletion, something that made Lucy cry once she was alone with him, when she had made the plan to have Draco wreck the parts of the palace where they were not she'd known keeping him out in his full sized dragon form would be a drain but she hadn't meant for Kaleb to share that with her. She'd been utterly unable to control where she took the magic she needed from and her body hadn't allowed her to deplete herself to exhaustion, instead, pulling hard from Kaleb the entire time. She'd called Cancer, Gemini, Loke and Virgo, at times having up to three spirits out in addition to Draco and had been so consumed with the fighting she hadn't thought to wonder where all the magic was coming from, why she wasn't getting light headed.

She cried quietly, pressing her face into his shoulder, turning and kissing his neck, whimpering when her lips met the spot where large needles had been that, while healed, still felt harder than it should and would until the magic had time to finish its work.

Just like Aquarius...she couldn't get the thought out of her head, she had nearly sacrificed Kaleb, her husband, her mate, the man she loved more than anything while trying to save everyone. She kept her tears quiet, not wanting to draw anyone's attention, but she cried, clutching the blankets over Kaleb's sleeping body and pressing sloppy kisses against his skin between sobs.

"I'm so sorry...I love you so much and I….I almost killed you...took almost every bit of your magic out of you and I….I didn't even think...I don't know what's wrong with me? Why do I that?!" She whimpered into his neck. She couldn't even count how many times she'd done it either, just...blasted through her magic with reckless determination, left herself so weak she could scarcely move or flat out unconscious and Natsu, Erza, Gray...someone...had had to save her, fill in the gap...or she'd had to sacrifice...on the order of breaking a key.

It was pride, she knew it was, she was too proud to back off, wanted to hit big and hard, explosions and flare and shock and awe like Natsu, like Erza...like Gray.

"You are not a fucking...whatever you're trying to be! Stop using such huge attacks! Stop pulling out so many spirits! THINK! Celestial mages work because we THINK, and often we work so well nobody even sees what we fucking do! If you wanted a magic that put on a damned show you sure were born with the wrong kind!" Hestor had snapped at her during a spar one day.

She shook her head, kissing Kalebs jaw.

She had him back , safe, and mostly unharmed, he'd endured a lot, but because of his mild behavior brought on by his determined work to reach out and get help for them all, his suffering had been more that he couldn't fight being molested because he had to focus all he had on reaching help.

Of all of them, Zen, Vander and Beck had suffered the most physically with Cida right up there too.

She was tracing small kisses over Kalebs cheek when the door opened and the boys came in with Arman. Both were wide eyed, looks of fear and worry on their sweet faces and Lucy pressed her lips together, reaching her arms out to them and they both hurried into her arms.

Hasu pulled free first, moving beside his father, reaching out to run a hand over Kalebs brow. "He's gonna be ok right?" He asked quietly.

"He's recovering, just sleeping now, he can't quite wake up yet, his magic is recovering too and that's keeping him asleep." Lucy replied and Raiu wriggled from her arms crawling across his father's body to sit on the other side of him from Hasu.

"Can we stay here with him?" Raiu asked hopefully.

"Maybe us being here will help him wake up faster." Hasu added with the same hopeful tone in his voice.

Lucy pushed Hasus ruby colored bangs out of the way to kiss his forehead. "You can stay and watch over him while I go finish this." She said quietly, looking up as Bickslow came into the cabin. "I got this Cosplayer, you and Dad are needed on the command deck." He said quietly.

Lucy nodded, standing, noting Hasu took her spot sitting against Kaleb's side and Arman took her hand to steady her, seeing her unable to tear her eyes from Kaleb and the children. He wasn't sure how many times in his life he'd been in situations similar to hers, where he was forced to take on the fights that would protect his family and leave them to help each other through the healing but he knew it was never easy.

Kaleb, he knew, would be unhappy that Lucy had been forced into the role she was in today, but Arman knew his son, Kaleb would make it up to her, and to his boys and would diligently work to make sure something like this never happened again. Of course, Sydelle was gone, according to reports from the Stellans, the Warqueen who had sought Kaleb since he was a child was gone, so that threat would never rise again.

It made his heart warm in his chest, seeing a young woman as strong and good as Lucy was, so in love with his son, so determined to take care of her family, to step up into all of these responsibilities when Kaleb needed her to, and when she had, she had done so intelligently, not letting the pressure get to her, she had led White Sea to Joya, made wise decisions about the mages brought, and below them, Joya was reeling under the assault, their capital city rapidly coming under Boscos control.

The giant birds of Joya were still a threat to the airships, but not a serious one, ship guns made quick work of the birds and already there were far too few of them to do any real damage to the fleet. Mages aboard the ships along with the guns and small two man fighters had been the right choices, and all of those decisions had been Lucys doing.

Arman walked with the determined blonde into the command center and nodded to Minda who gave him a warm smile. Minda had been his friend since before he had met his wife, and he'd known as he'd fallen for Ganier that Minda was already in love with him, but he'd been unable to help his feelings, Ganier had been such a force of joy and beauty, a Celestial mage of great strength, he had been amused seeing his son fall in love with Lucy, thrilled by it, he knew how the light of a Celestial Mage shined in all that they were so when he'd met Lucy he wasn't surprised one of his sons had fallen for her, just that it was his most serious and responsible son that had done it.

Minda...the beautiful General had been by his side for more than half his life, had helped him with his large family too many times to count, and still...was in love with him, had never married because of that, had never even had a child of her own and that did sadden him. Maybe...when this was over, when their lives settled back down, maybe he'd ask her out, try again...they had started once before, years ago, but then the Seith guild had attacked the capital and Bickslow's magic had been outlawed and Arman had been thrown into the monumental task of smuggling his 15 year old son out of the country without anyone knowing he'd done it.

That year had turned into a living hell for him, worrying about Bickslow, tortured by guilt over having to send his son, his beloved son, to another country, have near strangers smuggle him away while Arman maintained the appearances of having himself and his family contained in Pelerno. Laxus had been a blessing above blessings, stepping in when the men Arman had been forced to hire had decided the bounty on the boy in their care was worth more than Armans jewel and gratitude. Bickslow had been fighting the men, trying to escape them when they had come across Laxus. The 16 year old Laxus had been more than enough to turn the tide of that fight, stepping up to help Bickslow even though he didn't know him, and that had been the start of the friendship that had seen his son settled safely in Fiore.

Through that, and other challenges he'd faced raising 8 gifted mages Minda and he had just never had the opportunity to connect. He really needed to reconsider it all. With his children finding love, starting to move toward settling down, maybe he would be able to take a second look at the woman that had been right under his nose for most of his life.

"Master Lucy, your mages have taken the Palace and our soldiers are securing it and the capital, we're completing final bombing runs on the outlying areas still offering resistance." Minda reported.

Lucy nodded, accepting the tablet from Thane and looking it over. "Have they managed to gather the highest ranked Warqueens yet? Did they find that necklace I asked about?" She asked Thane.

"They have 7 Warqueens, two of which are high ranked, one actually a known possible successor to Sydelle, holding enough land and forces to take over Sydelle's position. They have them in the throne room of the palace. As for the necklace...I am sorry Master Lucy, Dracos fire...the room was thoroughly searched once that side of it had cooled enough to allow people to step upon the stones, the necklace was destroyed by the dragon's fire. They did find….the bodies of Yukino and Sorrano…both very dead." Thane said quietly and Lucy pressed her lips together, grief washing over her. Not far away, aboard the Saberfox...she knew Sting was doing like she was, directing the mages of Sabertooth that had come to aid in this fight in the hopes of recovering Yukino.

She had been innocent in most of this...Yukino had, and she had not deserved the death she'd been given. Sorrano Lucy felt no pity for, but Yukino...Yukino was a painful loss. It had been a small hope, if they had been able to recover the lacrima that Bickslow could pull her soul from it and restore her.

"She's been out of her body too long Cosplayer...a few hours and sure but we're talking weeks here, the body lives as long as the soul still remains and the body is kept fed and watered and undamaged, but its a shell by now...I...I really doubt I could put it back and even if I did, it might immediately leave, pass on, because it's been disembodied for too long and held in that lacrima." Bickslow had said sadly, shaking his head.

"That other Seith...she didn't ever intend to return that soul to the body, I don't know what the fuck she told Sorrano, but shit like that...the body and soul can't be separated for that long." He said bitterly.

Lucy had nodded but pressed anyway. "Would you try? Maybe with Cristoff and Kaleb helping...it could be done?" She asked and Bickslow had given her a weak smile.

"I'll try Cosplayer, recover the body undamaged and the lacrima undamaged and I'll try, but...I just want you to understand…" He trailed off and Lucy nodded.

"I know Bix, I promise I won't hold you responsible if it doesn't work, and I won't let anyone else either." She promised.

Now she would have to break the news to Sabertooth, to the people who loved Yukino, that she was truly gone, with no hope of recovering her. Sorrano had done this and while Lucy didn't know what the woman had been put through before she had died, but she hoped judgement would be harsh for a woman who would tear her own sister's soul out for her own ambitions.

Sting's face appeared on the screen before her smiling, he was not one to find a battle on this scale without fun, though Rogue, a little ways behind him looked plenty serious enough for both of them.

"Hey gorgeous, ready to leave the Boscan and come help me run Sabertooth?" He wagged his brows at her and Lucy sighed, her expression sobering the over-the-top mage some.

"Forgive him please Lucy, my partner has an overabundance of enthusiasm when there are large scale battles involved. Please...have you found Yukino?" Rogue asked and Lucy's eyes were apparently enough, Rogues hand flew over his mouth and Sting's eyes narrowed, all traces of humor gone.

"No...I...I need to see her myself...maybe your people are wrong…" Sting said and Lucy tapped the lacrima tablets screen, seeing Rogue turn his head to a screen by him as the coordinates came onto it.

"That's where they found her and her sisters...bodies...I...I'm so sorry…" Tears stung her eyes even as she tried to hold them back. She couldn't be weepy, she was leading more than a thousand mages right now, White Sea, this fleet, her family and Sabertooth they were all depending on her being strong…

Sting snarled, spinning from view and she saw Rogue look after him then back at her.

"I'll level this whole fucking CITY!" She heard Sting roar and Rogue drew a shaky breath, his red eyes bright with unshed tears.

"I've got him...we'll go down there...and I'll do my best to keep him from damaging anything he shouldn't…" Rogue said "Thank you Lucy…" the screen went blank and Lucy covered her mouth, biting her lip and handing the tablet to Thane before she dropped it.

Arman's arms closed around her and she turned into his chest "She was my friend…" She whimpered.

"Yes and she always will be." Arman said quietly.

Lucy stayed wrapped in her father-in-laws arms for a few minutes before she pulled back and smiled shakily up at him.

Wise jade eyes met hers "We've a nation to take on my dear." He said softly and she nodded, turning back to Thane.

"General, I need a good guard detail, Arman? Farron? Let's put Bosco's best Ambassadors to work shall we?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The negotiations had lasted all through the night. Thane brought Lucy, Arman, Farron and Freed back up to the ship just a couple of hours before dawn and Lucy could barely hold her eyes open.

"We got nothing done...no agreement…" She groaned as they walked toward the stairs to the lower decks.

"That's not anything to worry about my dear, most negotiations are fruitless at first, we may be here for some time getting this all sorted out. I am heartened though by Warqueen Amarla, her willingness to listen and talk with us even though we are men, was a good thing, though we would not have reached that point without you my dear." Arman said brightly.

She smiled at him thinly. She wasn't so sure how "heartened" she was with it all, the Joyans were all arrogant vulgar bitches who had spent the first couple of hours making lewd comments about how thoroughly they would all like to fuck Arman and Farron both and asking to see their bodies. "I give little respect to men who aren't at least decently hung with balls carrying ample seed, show me you're worthy of my attention before we talk at all." One had said leering at Farron and laughing with her fellows.

Lucy had almost lost her temper but Farron had smiled.

"Seeing as how you have only earned the right to speak with me because our forces destroyed those stronger than you, I see no reason I need to prove anything at all to you, now, sit down or I'll kill you and speak with the next in line, and the next, and the next, if we give leadership of Joya to a stable girl instead of one of you it will make no difference to us." Farron replied calmly.

From there it had only marginally improved and Lucy was exhausted. She'd always been just one of the fighters, not part of the leadership that handled everything through the fight as well as the clean up afterward.

"Go get some sleep, negotiations don't start again until lunch tomorrow and another wing of Boscan gunships is nearly here to assist us in holding the city, so go to Kaleb, curl up with your husband and get some well earned sleep." Arman said and Lucy smiled genuinely then, she'd almost forgotten, tonight she would be able to curl up against Kaleb again for the first time in two long miserable weeks. Granted, he was still out cold recovering, but just being with him, feeling his body against hers and knowing he was safe would be worlds better than what she had been dealing with.

She stopped at her door and pushed into the room, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light from a single golden lacrima she saw a note on the little night stand beside the bed in Bickslow scrawling writing.

"Took the kids to my room for the night, figured you'd want time alone with big bro."

She smiled, well, if Kaleb were awake...she froze, eyes skimming over the empty bed and immediately her senses slammed outward seeking the man missing from her bed.

_Easy Sunrise, I'm in the bath, I just woke up maybe 10 minutes ago, saw Bixy's note and figured out where you were...still low on magic_….. His silky voice was like a warm blanket around her raw being and she didn't hesitate, she rushed from the room down the hall and threw open the door to the bath area, not even bothering to undress she ran through the locker area and stopped in the door to the large bath, the steam and rich scent of the Grass Sea water rolling over her but her eyes snapped right to the tall man laying back in the water. Kaleb shifted, standing and Lucy ran, flying into the water and crashing through it mindless of her clothes, shoes everything on her getting soaked through, every part of her sang when those strong arms encircled her, pulled her in against the familiar hard muscled body and full lips sealed over hers.

_Gods I missed you...so bad_…_I'm so sorry.. _Lucy whimpered mentally and Kaleb groaned feeling the pain of it all wash through them both but he helped her push it away.

_There's nothing for you to be sorry for my Sunrise_…His voice purred in her head as his lips slanted over hers. _You did what you had to to save us all...I'm proud of you_

Yes he'd been the one with needles run into him and drugs pumped into his body, he'd been the one molested, but their bond was enough Lucy knew it all, had shared his suffering. They both knew now whatever happened to one was shared by the other good or bad. Their boys had suffered too and neither of them wanted to see that happen ever again.

Right now though, Lucy was ripping her own clothes away from her, needing to get her skin against Kaleb's, needing to feel him, he moved, setting her on the edge of the bath and finally helping her get free of her soaked clothes and shoes and he didn't take time with her,gripping her hips and thrusting himself between her thighs, both of them groaning in satisfaction as he plunged into her until their bodies met then Lucy leaned back, bracing herself on her hands as Kaleb took up a feverish pace.

This wasn't about exploring or play or anything but a frenzied need to reconnect on the most basic level and when Lucy cried out, Kaleb rasping out her name as he came with her they rode out their bodies shudders for a few moments before Kaleb pulled Lucy from the edge of the bath into the steaming waters with him, having to grip the edge to keep from drowning himself because his legs gave out.

His magic was still painfully low, his physical strength also lower than he'd ever felt it, muscles quivered, so far overtaxed he was close to passing back out and knew it. He hadn't the strength to really do what they'd just done, but Gods had they both needed it.

Lucy pulled him to her, bracing her legs in the water, feeling how close he was to blacking out and determined not to let it happen. She'd just so badly...so desperately needed to feel him, have him inside her, feel his strength, his body, that he was alive and hers in the most intimate way and now she braced into the side of the bath and held him, kissing his face, his lips and resting her forehead against his revelling in his rapid breathing, his breath fanning over her wet skin.

"Still...shaky.." He managed and she kissed him silent.

"My turn to be strong...just...let me hold you….I'll get you cleaned up and we'll climb into bed ok?" She was holding it together, even though she was worried about him, she knew he was going to recover, he'd be her rock, her strength again soon enough, for now, she was going to step up and be his. Somehow, she would make it all up to him, she had to...this whole thing had been far too close...she'd almost lost him, and not just because of what that evil woman had done, but because she'd been reckless, so bent on saving everyone she hadn't thought at all about how her magic use would effect Kaleb.

"Stop it...stop blaming yourself...Lucy...we'll work on this. We didn't know it was even possible for you to drain my magic down so low, now we know we can work on it, train better, find ways to help you get more aware, more careful with how you use magic." Kaleb said quietly, still trembling a little in her arms while she moved behind him and started washing out his hair.

She just nodded, she had to, the days of her using magic until she passed the fuck out were gone, she couldn't do that stupid shit anymore because if she ran out of magic….now it meant she'd all but already killed Kaleb.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cobra stirred slowly, groggy but the moment he realized his mate was missing from his arms his eyes flew open in alarm. Vander hadn't stirred once in three days. Three days they had been aboard the Aisipal hovering over the capital city of Joya while Arman, Farron and Lucy, and as of yesterday Kaleb too, had gone down and spent every day trying to reach resolutions with the remaining Warqueens of Joya.

If it were up to Cobra? He'd just poison the lot of them and hand the country over to the first one to show some fucking sense. But then he wasn't in the business of diplomacy. His whole world revolved around one thing. Vander.

He'd almost kissed Presca when Gajeel had told him the energy mage had already hunted down and killed the woman who had raped Vander so violently, and the ones who had captured him. The energy mage had taken it upon himself to hunt down and eliminate every single Joyan that had laid a hand on their brethren, giving each of them very unpleasant deaths. Not a damn one of them would be benefiting by giving birth to children if any had managed to get pregnant anyway, Presca got them all, including the dragon hunter that had gotten time with Beck, Laxus and Cristoff, her death was particularly brutal since Emzadi had gotten a hand in it.

Having your arms and legs burned off while you were alive couldn't have been a nice experience and Presca admitted, he'd gotten a little sickened while Emi had done it, though Gajeel had stood beside her and not looked away once.

It had taken a long time, Emi had gone finger by finger then moved up each arm separately, the woman took after Cobras own heart, had seen too much in her life to have any form of compassion for people like that Dragon Hunter. Besides, they had all seen what had been done to Vander, Cida and Beck.

He'd have loved to have been there, but he never left Vander's side except to use the bathroom, even carefully carrying his mate to the bath to bathe him each morning. So, waking and not feeling that warm body against off every alarm in him.

He sat up in a rush, eyes wide and finally taking in the sight of his mate sitting in a chair with a leg pulled up to his chest staring out the window of their cabin rocking a little. The feelings came crashing over Cobra taking his breath away. Guilt, disgust, his mate was...lost...in a sea of pain and Cobra wasn't sure what to do.

"Van…" He breathed and winced when Vander jerked fear flooding him followed instantly by self loathing….a terrible sense of unworthiness...of being worthless…

"I...I didn't see them...too fucking cocky, I was so certain of myself, I just did a quick check for obvious traps...I was so sure I was so fucking good nobody could ever get the drop on me...but they did…" He whispered, eyes on the floor then staring out the window for a moment before he rested his forehead on the knee he had drawn up.

"They...experimented on me...put things in me that made me...cooperate...I...I betrayed you...I didn't fight hard enough…" Vanders voice was strained, so full of pain Cobra's own heart was twisting in agony in his chest.

"Van...Van...It's not your fault...it was...mine...I should have been with you, should have fucking found you faster, as it was I...I screamed so much...I distracted Kaleb and they got him….because of ME, they got you because I wasn't fast enough, wasn't smart enough...and they got Kaleb because I was so upset they had you, I couldn't do anything but scream….couldn't even come to...rescue you...stop them...I couldn't help anyone who needed me…" Cobra breathed.

Vander shoved a hand through his thick hair, grimacing at how it felt, how his whole body felt… he could feel Erik's pain, they were mirroring back and forth at each other and he knew it had to stop. He was just at a loss, he wasn't the soother of his family, that was Cristoff, Kaleb could help you sort your damn head out and maybe...if kaleb had his own shit together...maybe he needed to talk to his older brother…

Right now though...his mate was kneeling on the bed shaking, struggling not to give in to the overwhelming guilt and pain he was feeling at seeing Vander, bright smiling upbeat Vander….so pulled down.

"I...I ruin everything...always been like some sort of shit magnet...if something awful happens...it finds me or someone I...love…" Erik whispered and that was enough, Vander kicked aside his own pain, his whole life he'd been raised surrounded by love, by people willing to do anything to see him succeed, be happy...and damn all that had happened to the hell it had come from, because Erik mattered more...

Vander moved, leaving his chair and kneeling on the foot of the bed, his black leathers melting away from his body as Cobras hands slid up his thighs.

"Need to...feel you…" Cobra groaned, pulling Vander against him, trying not to be rough, unsure of just how well his mate was, but his dragon was about tearing him apart. Vander smelled of those women still and he needed to reclaim what had been taken from him…show Vander...he was wanted...so badly wanted.

"F….Fuck I love it when you're like this…" Vander breathed, pressing into Cobra's body as he came against him, hissing as sharp claws threatened to dig into the firm globes of his ass and tilting his head back as Cobra latched his mouth onto his neck.

Sliding his hands down Cobra's back he used his leverage to grind himself into his mate, their arousals rubbing against each other and he felt fangs tease his neck.

Cobra was almost trembling with need, he twisted, slamming Vander down onto the bed and yanking one of his legs up and pushing it out to the side, Vander shifted under him gripping Cobra's erection, using his thumb to catch the precum weeping from the head and spread it over the sensitive flesh, drawing a moan from his dragon.

Truth was he was ravenously hungry, had little energy and his whole body hurt, but all of that paled in comparison to how badly he needed to feel Erik and how much Erik needed him, needed to reclaim him, he felt it all through their bond and trusted his own body enough to let himself follow it's reaction to Erik...one of powerful need.

Gods his dreams, the torture he'd been through, all the times he'd thought Erik was touching him, fucking him and it had felt wrong, somewhere in him he'd known it wasn't his mate but his eyes and senses were all fucked up and his grip on reality just hadn't been there. All he'd known was the insatiable need for Erik was never sated, it only got worse and worse with each round of abuse and the pain, the agony of cuming, he'd never felt pain during an orgasm, always very much the opposite but the drug induced ones had been pure hell on him both mentally and physically because a part of him, the part that he'd gotten from Erik when their souls had bound to each other, howled in agony and rage with every one, fought it every time and it was ripped from him, forced from him painfully, the drugs getting so strong it was all he could taste or smell was the horrid stench of them, the bitter burning taste.

Now though, this was Erik, this was his mate, the one his whole being had been begging for every minute of his captivity, whatever the cost was he didn't care, he needed to feel what was right, what was good and whole and filled him mind body and soul, as only Erik ever rest could be dealt with later….after they did this, after they reminded each other how badly they wanted and needed each other.

Erik's lips slid over his, pushing and he eagerly opened his mouth for the slayer's tongue, sliding his against it as Erik gripped his hips and lifted him so he could thrust himself into Vanders body.

"Mmm...yes...fuck….nnngh!" Vander drove himself up into Eriks thrusts as the slayer pressed his face into his mates shoulder, tears escaping his eyes, Vander was gripping his body, meeting his lusty thrusts, alive, vibrant, his soul lifting its voice and wrapping around Cobra like nothing ever had before he'd met Vander. The music in his mate...the beautiful voice of his soul was even more incredible than the angel-like one he sang with. It had never failed to amaze Cobra how beautiful his mate was beneath the surface, the fact Vander felt that way about him? That through their bond he felt it, Vanders love and admiration, it staggered Cobra who had never believed he'd ever find something like he had in his arms now.

He was stunning, like people walked into things sometimes when Vander would catch their eye, not as many wrecks as Kaleb caused, but Vander did that, his smile could stop someone dead in their tracks, especially if it was tilted into that wicked edge with his wine colored eyes sparkling with decadent mischief. But his physical appearance was nothing compared to what Cobra knew was within. Yes, Vander could be a killer, one of the deadliest ones Cobra had ever met, but his soul shined bright, he was good on every level that mattered, compassionate, loving, loyal without limits and the man's capacity to love, he hid it so well behind his snarky sarcastic attitude but Vander loved deeply those who earned it from him.

Erik knew it all, because he was blessed with being able to hear his mates soul, and knew how it sang with others, reached out, comforted, harmonized and lifted others around him, joining their bodies brought them intimacy beyond the closest embrace and Gods Vander body, his control over it was enough to drive Erik out of his mind. Under normal circumstances they would go at it wildly for hours, but Erik sensed Vander wasn't up to that, maybe his spirit was but his body needed a lot more recovery before they could revisit their usual somewhat wild sexual activities.

For now, this was a lusty, fevered reconnection, and when Vander came, Erik did too, sinking his fangs into Vanders shoulder, revelling in the taste of my mate's venom laced blood as it washed over his tongue. He kissed the spot, then sealed his lips over Vanders again, Kissing him long and soft until he made a soft sound of approval and Erik pulled back, looking down into sated wine colored eyes.

"Fuck I needed that...better than the bacon I was about to order from the kitchen and I mean it." He breathed and Cobra smirked.

"Flattery that serious will get ya laid." He purred and Vander smirked.

"Will it get me pancakes? Because I'm fucking starving."

"Let me wash you down then we'll have breakfast huh?" Cobra offered, pushing the red streaked locks from Vanders face.

"No snappy come backs?" Vander asked, brows raised, Cobra leaned in kissing him again.

"Too fucking happy to see you being an ass...now move before I cry or some shit." Cobra snapped and Vander grinned, sliding out from under him and staggering a bit when he got to his feet, enough Erik was right there with an arm around him.

"You finally did it...fucked me till my legs wouldn't work right." Vander chuckled.

"Note I did that before you gave me a blowjob so good I passed out." Cobra observed.

"Hey! I was out of commision for 2 weeks drugged and shit, I demand a restart on the competition." Vander complained as Erik pushed him into the shower under steaming water.

"Denied, as the judge of said blowjobs and the one facing unconsciousness via orgasm I deny the request...you'll have to make it up to me some other way." Erik said firmly, grabbing the bottle of shampoo and starting in on Vanders thick black and red hair.

"How?" Vander asked, turning to face him, Cobra pressed in against him, catching his smiling lips in a burning kiss.

"Marry me when we get back to Pelerno." He breathed and Vander stilled, arms sliding around him playfulness gone from his bright eyes.

"Right away huh?" He asked and Erik nodded firmly. Suddenly binding them together in every way he could mattered more than it ever had.

Vander smiled, kissing him "Deal….but I have no fucking clue how I'll get a dress and shoes so fast." He smirked.

Erik rolled his eyes shoving his head under the water but lunged in after him to kiss the laughing to a stop.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laxus stretched, smirking almost immediately when his leg rubbed up against the firm warmth of Beck's. They were both groggy, weak, exhausted, but it hadn't stopped them. Shifting he propped himself up on an arm and smiled looking at the dragon formed in Becks skin curled around Laxus' name in draconic where Laxus had, fucking finally, placed his bite the night they were brought to the Aisipal.

Three days later they were still worn down, but both were happy, Beck would have scars, even Cristoff's immense skill hadn't been able to prevent that, and there were scars across Becks broad shoulders, his back,the backs of his thighs, scars Laxus had kissed from one end to the other, apologizing over and over as he had even when Beck growled at him to stop, he didn't blame him for any of it, and now, their souls bound, Laxus knew it was true. Beck was kind, gentle in spite of his size, deeply loving by nature and...he belonged to the Lightning Slayer now. Laxus had struggled with it, a lot.

His grandfather would be bitterly disappointed Laxus hadn't mated with a woman and started punching out babies right away. Arman told him he disagreed, that Makarov would be happy for him, but Laxus knew how badly his grandfather wanted great grandchildren, how much he'd prayed Laxus would settle down and the Dreyar name would be carried on by children born into love instead of how Laxus had come into the world.

Maybe they would get a surrogate, those were common in Bosco, Arman had already been talking about it for Cobra and Vander, there was no reason he and Beck couldn't consider one. Leaning down he kissed the lax lips of the Beastmaster, smiling when those stunning bi-colored eyes opened and locked with his.

He adored Beck's eyes, one blue one gold, they were stunning, fuck the whole man was really. Laxus had been at a loss over how to even act on the desires he felt, Beck though, being Boscan, had no issues at all and had proven to be a patient indulgent teacher, well, until Laxus had finally stopped fighting himself and really given himself over to being with his mate, then...well...maybe it was good they were both so run down from weeks of torture, he doubted the bed they had would have held up to what he really wanted to do, his own body was keeping him from taking his mate as thoroughly as he wanted, but he could wait, the gentle love making was enough...for now.

They had talked so much, Beck was going to speak with Kaleb, get fully assigned to Laxus' team since Lucy was going to have to leave the Raijinshuu now that she was married to Kaleb.

Laxus and Beck could run the Pelerno branch together, they already had been for a while now, but Laxus would make it all official, he and Beck had signed official Promise papers, making them legally a couple, marriage...well...he'd wait until he'd faced his grandfather before he took that he nor Beck were in a rush for it anyway, though Beck had agreed,he would take Laxus' name when they did. He'd have to thank Farron for taking care of that for him in the middle of everything else he and his father were doing.

He felt a little bad, he knew Lucy was working all day every day now with Arman and Farron trying to get Joya settled so revolution in Joya caused by the downfall of the High Warqueen and her entire regime, and that Kaleb, still weakened but really good at not fucking showing it, had gone down with them today to help in the negotiations so they could finally get an accurate picture of what the Warqueens were really thinking. He felt like there was something he should have been doing other than laying in bed with his mate or soaking in the hot baths but Lucy, Arman, Farron and Kaleb had all been firm. More people down there wouldn't help.

So, he laid in bed, rolling to his belly at Becks prompting and groaning when his mate straddled his hips and started rubbing the tight spots out of his muscles. Beck was...intensely...skilled in massage and Gods above did Laxus love that.

"Gods I love your skin…" Beck growled and Laxus smirked, feeling his mate's touches getting more purposeful and the soft length resting on his ass firming.

"Careful…" He rumbled and Beck narrowed his eyes as they took on a soft glow.

"I'm always careful when I handle apex predators...they're so fierce...but…" his hands slid over Laxus' ass, fingers kneading into the insides of his thighs and Laxus hissed at the sensations it stirred.

"If you handle them just so...they'll give you anything...even….they're softest...side…" Beck was purring, his magic soothing the dragon inside Laxus, making first the beast...then the man...relax in his sure hands. Dragons were dominant by nature, but they were deeply passionate, and surrender was an intimacy with them, one Beck had been working on with his volatile mate.

Laxus was a force of nature, the Thunder God deserved his nickname and Beck was well beyond proud to be the mate of such a man, but he knew keeping up that hard hold, that firm command, was tiring, that sometimes, it did a dominant creature good to submit.

He himself wasn't a dominant personality, he knew how to command beasts, and could hold a dominant air well, but in the bedroom, he leaned toward submission, perfectly content to let Laxus be in control, but his mate was inexperienced in handling a male lover, it didn't lessen the enjoyment, Beck had no complaints, he just wanted to show Laxus what it felt like when things were done a certain way and sometimes the best way to learn how to give was to receive.

So, he'd been gently working his way toward trying to be on top of his lusty Dragon, and right now, early in the morning, while Laxus was still warm and a little groggy with sleep, once his body was relaxed from Becks attentions, he changed from giving relaxation, to giving pleasure.

Laxus rumbled a purr and Beck started rubbing himself along the valley between his mates hard muscled cheeks, smiling when instead of flipping over and tossing Beck to his hands and knees as he'd done before, Laxus instead gripped the sheets and pushed up into him in invitation.

Beck didn't wait for him to change his mind, snatching the small bottle from the nightstand he coated himself with the silky substance and gently sliding one of Laxus' legs up and out, slid himself down and pressed himself a little into his mate's body.

Laxus tensed, he knew what Beck was aiming for the moment those hands had wandered, but to say he felt he owed his mate some indulgence was an understatement. He'd just not been able to calm the dragon inside him enough to let the more experienced man take charge. But Beck had somehow handled that, and Laxus was so relaxed, felt so calm and yet...turned on at the same time, even the foreign feel of Beck pushing into him wasn't upsetting, in fact, after a few minutes, he growled, pushing back into Beck seeking more.

"Stop...being so...delicate…" He growled and Beck let a breath out, he wasn't entirely stopping for Laxus' sake, his mates untried channel was tight as hell and felt way too good, that coupled with the fact he'd just achieved a heck of a goal here had Beck a little too enthused, he needed a moment or it would all be over before they even got going.

Fortunately, he collected himself enough he could start moving and when he did Laxus' eyes rolled back in his head.

He'd never in his life had sex like this, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't fucked a guy before, during his stay in Bosco he'd gone through two of Cristoffs full moons, one in Vanders penthouse with about a dozen people Vander saw fit to let come up, one in the guild bath house, and both times, he'd been overcome by the lusts of the dragon pheromones and had fucked some men.

But he'd never been on the bottom before, just too bent on being in control, but he trusted Beck, knew his mate wasn't seeking dominance, just pleasure, and he wanted him to have it, every bit he wanted any way he wanted it.

The feel of Beck's hard length invading his body though took him by surprise, it stung, burned at first, then it just felt...incredible.

Beck was careful, gentle, but he built the pleasure quickly, knowing they both still lacked real stamina right now and Laxus was startled when he came first, unable to hold himself together when Beck lifted his hips and reached around to start stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. That did him in fast.

Groaning out his mate's name the Lightning slayer released and Beck came with him, the feel of his seed filling him making Laxus groan in delight.

They collapsed on their sides, Beck carefully easing out of Laxus' body and Laxus heaved a sigh once he was breathing normally again.

"Ok...now I have some ideas...once we've had a bath and some breakfast…" He smirked, looking over his shoulder into his mate's warm bi-colored eyes.

"Anything you want to try…" Beck chuckled.

Laxus grinned, sliding carefully from the bed. They gathered the now messy sheets and tossed them in the hamper, knowing the crewmen would come while they were in the bath, they came every morning at about the same time to clean the cabin and check on the pair, sometimes it was crew of the Aisipal, yesterday it had been Lucy's maid spirit Virgo, but every morning they were checked on. Xally or Cristoff would arrive some time after lunch to go over them both. For the most part though they were left to recover and rest.

"A hot bath and ample amounts of bacon…" He said, then grabbed his mate by the arm and pulled him in, pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to his smiling lips.

"Then more of you…" He growled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cana sat up as the door to the cabin opened, eyes moving quickly up and down the tall raven haired slayer then leaned against the door and sighed as it closed, tilting his head back against the door. She frowned, she'd been sitting with Cida in Cristoffs cabin, making sure the woman rested comfortably, and didn't like how spent her friend looked.

"You look exhausted...Cris...you haven't let yourself get any real rest since we got you out of that shit hole down there." She grumbled and dark blue eyes settled on her warm and caring, despite everything that had happened between them.

"I heal all on my own, I don't need help like the others do, Beck and Van were seriously fucked up, Zen...Gods...the dark magic was trying to...do something with him, turn him into something that...wasn't human. He's ok...healing, everything is back on track he just needs rest and Shimako's good to make sure he does get it..." Cristoff said.

Cana smiled at him, Cristoff amazed her, he'd not stopped, as soon as he could fucking move he'd been trying to help his family and friends. She pushed him down onto the bed and curled up into his side, "and what about you?" she glanced towards the still out cold Encan, fairly certain she was under a sleep spell, she'd been unclear what all had been done for Cida when she'd been asked to sit with her.

Cris followed her gaze, eyes softening on Cida "I'm fine, she and I need to talk but first...she needs a bit to unwind...I can't have her around the other slayers or even off this ship until she makes some choices...but...we'll talk when she's feeling better."

Cana nodded, moving off the bed and to the door, not wanting to say more, she'd rejected the man, nearly killed him, she had no business in this, his second chance at happiness, she would just hope Cida was open to it.

"Well, get some rest." She said and Cristoff scoffed, pulling Cida to him, letting out a breath and feeling the tension leaving him finally with having her close.

"We will." He said "Go find Rowan." he said waving a hand at her and Cana smiled, leaving the couple in the room and heading off to try and find Rowan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zen was restless. His own weakness annoyed and frustrated him. He understood, he'd been magically poisoned, had dark magic forced into his body that had tried to crush the light that came naturally to his soul and his magic. Then of course there was the matter of him jumping up and fighting in that state.

He'd known though, with no doubt, that Shimako needed the help he gave her, he wasn't sure about the results of the duel but Stella didn't do anything short term, there had to be a reason.

He'd been about uncontrollable when he'd come to and found her not there, terrified something had happened, maybe Stella had called her back and panic had risen a bit. He was borderline irrational until his father had come to his cabin where Cristoff and Gajeel were trying to keep him from getting out of bed.

"Zen Ralkier Pradesh! You will stop fighting with your brothers this instant!" Arman snarled and his sound magic made his snarl hit hard, Zen stilling and releasing his hold on both Cristoff and Gajeel's hair that he'd been using to try and slam the two men into each other so they would get the hell out of his way. His body though defied him, refused to cooperate, and he'd only managed to pull their hair hard enough both men were yelping.

"Where is Shimako?" Zen asked, trying to meet his father's disapproving jade eyes but immediately looking down.

"NOT here! She and Hestor had to go to a meeting with The Mother Seer and will return as soon as they , unless you plan on getting a wooden spoon across your ass for not staying calm, I suggest you stop trying to tear open wounds and sit down," Arman snapped.

By the time he was done Zen was ashamed of himself and apologized, Gajeel and Cristoff shrugging it off and Cristoff had gone back to work on the archangel's wounds, muttering good naturedly about his stubborn ass brothers and how nobody else in the fucking world fought him about getting their damn injuries healed.

It had been three days since they had escaped, the injury in his chest still ached but was closed and he'd certainly have another scar to add to his collection. He had never minded waiting for Shimako before, but right now...he needed to see her, know she was alright...hold her….Gods...be with her, he'd give almost anything at this point.

He leaned on the railing of the ship, looking down over the capital city of Joya, the mountains all around it covered in beautiful pine trees and foliage, washed white with snow. It was still very cold in this part of the world, winter meant something here, almost everyone stayed below decks because of the bitter cold but Zen had celestial fire in his veins, immaculate light, pounding through him strongly again thanks to some work by Cristoff, Xally, Draco and Kaleb.

The dark symbols had been hard to remove from his skin, and Cristoff had been forced to take him to one of the mountain peaks, create a moonwell, and let Zen soak in it under moonlight while Lucy channelled magic into the water with Loke and Draco in addition to all Cristoff was putting into it. All of that purification had worked and Cristoff was able to remove the symbols and restore his skin to its natural rich tanned color.

The streaks of gold in his hair had come back, his eyes were normal again too and his wings worked perfectly, so did his magic, or at least he hadn't encountered any problems. He'd dressed in deerskin pants, boots and then a furlined top that Shimako had over their time knowing each other, embroidered, little symbols of not just Set in the thread, but stars and his favorite little tiny fruits and vegetables half hidden in the intricate patterning.

How often would he do this? Wait for her? He smiled faintly, looking up at the cloudy sky. He didn't care really, if he had to wait for her from time to time, then he'd wait, she was worth it, it wasn't a big price to pay.

He was resting his chin on his hands, smiling faintly taking in the beauty of the area, pointedly ignoring the ruined city below when his back warmed and small fingers curled around him, a light kiss planted between his shoulder blades.

"Almost healed." He said softly and she made a soft pained sound that flipped his smile downward and got him to turn to face her.

"Shouldn't have happened." She said, glaring at the ground and Zen tipped her chin up, greedily sealing his lips over hers for a long kiss, one he'd been thinking about and needing since he'd awakened without her there.

"It's past, done, over...and I need you now." He said against her lips and the little chef whimpered as she kissed him again, her small hands pushing into his hair as he picked her up and carried her inside.


End file.
